Os Senhores da Natureza
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Não tinha do que reclamar, mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido, mas será que ela agüenta?
1. O Recomeço

_**Os senhores da natureza**_

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (andei pensando, escritor de fic às vezes consegue ser muito malvado, não acham?)**

Capítulo 1 – O recomeço

Vazio. Já não era a primeira vez que ela se via nesse lugar tão vazio, escuro e frio. Parecia que, por perto, não havia nenhum tipo de vida ou emoção, só ela ali, sentada no nada. Às vezes achava que era um pesadelo, mas sabia que grande parte daquela situação se devia ao seu estado interior. Nos últimos meses, se sentia sozinha e desamparada, como se estivesse faltando algo em sua vida; e realmente estava. Faltava ação, faltava aventura. Nunca pensou que sentiria falta dos riscos e perigos que vivera durante a infância, mas agora, depois de alguns anos, viu que talvez estivesse enganada. Sentia falta sim, e muita.

Mesmo assim, hoje havia algo diferente. Mesmo aquele lugar sendo tão vazio, tão frio, ela ainda se sentia completa por dentro, sabia que sempre teria como sair dali. Mas, dessa vez, algo faltava na sua alma, algo que ela sabia que fazia parte do seu ser. Algo com o qual não poderia viver. E, graças a isso, estava angustiada. O que significava aquela falta, aquele vazio dentro de si? Podia viver naquele lugar, sabendo que teria um dia como sair dali. Mas hoje não tinha essa certeza:

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu quero sair daqui! Preciso acordar desse pesadelo."

Olhou para todos os lados. Geralmente, havia uma luz que lhe guiasse, que lhe protegesse. Mas onde ela estava hoje? Simplesmente sumira, e não havia ninguém que pudesse lhe ajudar.

"Estou começando a ficar com medo. Eu quero sair! Não quero mais ficar aqui!" - E começou a chorar.

"_Chorar não adiantará nada. Você tem que ser forte e pensar numa saída." - _uma voz suave soou na sua cabeça, a mesma voz que lhe consolava todas as vezes que ela necessitava. Se pelo menos _ele _estivesse por perto...

"Preciso achar alguém que possa me tirar daqui. Socorro! Tem alguém aí?"

Silêncio. Não, não havia ninguém. Ela estava sozinha.

"Vou ter que sair daqui por mim mesma. E rápido. Mas o que eu posso fazer?"

"SAKURA!"

"AHHHHHHHH!".

Sakura abriu os olhos, a expressão assustada. Na sua frente, Kero voava, e tinha o olhar preocupado:

"O que foi?" - perguntou o guardião, preocupado. "Você parecia estar tendo pesadelos."

"Aquele sonho novamente, mas dessa vez havia algo estranho."

"Estranho como?"

Sakura se levantou e se dirigiu a sua gaveta. Abriu e se aliviou ao ver seu livro inteiro, e todas as suas cartas seguras. Não sabia por quê, mas por um momento pensou que tinha perdido suas preciosas cartas.

"Ai, que bom!"

"O que aconteceu, Sakura? Algum sonho a ver com as cartas?"

"Não exatamente. Mas parecia que elas não me pertenciam mais. Foi tão esquisito, Kero, era como se faltasse algo de mim."

"Será que isso é algum tipo de premonição? Já faz algum tempo que você não tem uma."

"Pudera, não anda acontecendo nada ultimamente!"

Sakura se sentou no chão, levemente triste. Desde a captura da carta Esperança, nada mais de ruim ou estranho havia acontecido em Tomoeda. Nos primeiros meses, havia sido uma maravilha poder viver normalmente de novo, ter uma vida normal. Mas agora, quatro anos depois, sentia falta de poder sair voando com Alada, ou invocar Vento para ajudar os outros. Não que tivesse do que reclamar, muito ao contrário, nesses últimos tempos, sua vida estava melhor do que antes. Agora estava no Ensino Médio, continuava estudando com os amigos, estava namorando... com esse pensamento, soltou uma leve risadinha.

"Ah, agora eu entendi do que você está sentindo falta!" - debochou Kero, fazendo Sakura rir mais ainda. Ele sabia no que ela estava pensando quando dava essa risadinha - "Pra variar, é daquele moleque."

"Não era exatamente disso, mas tenho que confessar que é dele também." - Sakura se levantou, ainda rindo, e foi em direção à janela, olhando para o lindo dia que estava fazendo - "É tão ruim ter que esperar as férias chegarem."

"Agradeça que vocês ainda têm as férias para se verem, poderiam não ter essa sorte. Falando nisso, as férias de verão estão chegando. Quem vai viajar dessa vez?"

"Eu irei para Hong Kong, ou pelo menos espero." - ela suspirou, tirando o olhar da janela e voltando para o despertador - "Ai, meu Deus, estou atrasada! Por que não me avisou, Kero?"

"Eu tentei te acordar, mas você dormia como uma pedra. Mesmo tendo pesadelos, você não consegue acordar cedo, não é mesmo?"

Sakura saiu correndo pelo quarto, procurando pelo seu uniforme. Poderia passar quantos anos quisessem, mas ela continuaria acordando atrasada para as aulas. Certas coisas não mudavam.

"Bom dia, papai!" - disse Sakura, descendo as escadas correndo e entrando na cozinha, cheia de pressa.

"Bom dia, minha filha? Dormiu bem?"

"Mais ou menos. Tive um sonho meio esquisito."

"Ora, mas não é normal monstrengas terem sonhos esquisitos?"

Sakura olhou para trás, procurando o dono da voz zombeteira. Quem mais poderia ser?

"Nossa, o que foi? Parece até que viu o demônio." - brincou Touya, rindo da cara de brava da irmã.

"Eu já disse que NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!"

"Calma, monstrenga, não é para ficar tão brava. Até parece que acordou de mal com a vida hoje. O que foi, o moleque terminou com você?"

"Vira essa boca pra lá, Touya." - Sakura bateu na mesa, como se espantasse o mau agouro - "Por mais que você queira, o Shaoran não terminaria comigo assim, de repente."

"O que realmente é uma pena, ainda não me conformei com esse seu namoro. Não tinha alguém melhor do que ele, não?"

"Touya, pare." - disse o sr. Kinomoto, rindo da implicância do filho mais velho com o namorado da irmã - "Você nunca se conformou com essa história, mas já vai fazer quatro anos que eles namoram, e você continua aí, implicante."

"Falando nisso, o que você veio fazer aqui, Touya?" - perguntou Sakura, enquanto comia sua panqueca - "Não deveria estar no seu apartamento?"

"Deveria, mas tive que pegar algumas coisas aqui."

Já fazia um ano que Touya conseguira comprar o seu próprio apartamento, e se mudara da simpática casa amarela. Mesmo assim, era comum que ele fosse visitar Fujitaka e Sakura, principalmente quando ela entrava em férias, e ele ia para "vigiar" o moleque.

Sakura ouviu uma buzina de bicicleta soando do lado de fora da casa. Engoliu o que restava da sua panqueca e saiu correndo para fora. Já estava na hora de ir para a escola:

"Desculpe o atraso!" - disse para os amigos Yamato e Nakata - "Pra variar, acordei atrasada hoje."

"Tudo bem, ainda estamos na hora." - disse Yamato, sentado em sua bicicleta - "Mas teremos que correr um pouquinho."

"Acho que vou começar a ir para a escola sozinha." - reclamou Nakata - "Todo dia é essa correria."

"Acho que é por minha causa." - disse Sakura, sem graça, enquanto colocava os seus patins - "Afinal, sou eu quem acorda atrasada todo dia."

"Que é isso... você não tem culpa de nada, Sakura." - replicou a garota, já seguindo em direção a escola - "Todos nós nos atrasamos."

Yamato e Nakata eram dois irmãos que iam com Sakura para a escola, já que moravam na mesma rua que ela. Yamato, um jovem alto, de pele branca e cabelos castanhos claros, estudava com Sakura; enquanto Nakata, sua irmã mais nova, era uma garotinha de onze anos, cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis que pareciam ver a alma dos outros. Eles haviam se mudado para Tomoeda há dois anos, e rapidamente os dois e Sakura se tornaram grandes amigos.

Estavam quase chegando na escola quando Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração, assim como havia sentido no seu sonho. Algo iria mudar naquele dia.

"Algum problema, Sakura?" - perguntou Yamato, vendo a amiga parando em frente ao Templo Tsukimini.

"O quê?"

"Você está pálida." - comentou Nakata, olhando para o rosto de Sakura. "O que foi, está doente?"

"Não, o que é isso! Eu estou bem. Vamos para a escola? Já estamos atrasados."

Sakura botou um sorriso no rosto e voltou a andar, embora por dentro soubesse que sua vida novamente se tornaria um caos. Só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

_**Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do mundo...**_

"Mestra, aqui está o que me pediu."

"Tem certeza que conseguiu todas as informações necessárias, Kim?"

"Sim senhora, todos os dados da menina estão aí."

"Ótimo. Agora sim, posso começar a minha vingança."

"Se me permite perguntar, senhora, por que a senhora quer tanto acabar com essa garota?"

A mulher simplesmente olhou friamente para o grande homem que estava a sua frente. Odiava ter que falar da sua vida, mas quando se tratava daquele assunto, extravasar o seu ódio sempre era bom.

"Já ouviu falar sobre o Mago Clow, Kim?" - perguntou, virando o olhar para a taça de vinho que segurava.

"Sim senhora, foi um mago muito poderoso que viveu há alguns anos atrás. Dizem até que foi o mais poderoso de todos."

"O mais poderoso... humpf. São todos uns bandos de trouxas, os que pensam que ele era tão poderoso assim. Clow não seria nada sem mim."

"Sem a senhora?"

"Exatamente. Todos pensam que ele criou as cartas, mas isso não é verdade. Sem mim, ele não teria criado uma cartinha sequer, nem mesmo Flores. Eu o ajudei em todos os momentos, e como ele me retribui? Dando as cartas para uma garota magricela e fraca."

"Sakura Kinomoto." - concluiu Kim.

"Eu tomarei de volta o que é meu, Kim. Ou eu não me chamo Rytwild."

De volta à Tomoeda 

"Bom dia, Tomoyo."

"Bom dia, Sakura!" - respondeu a amiga, sorridente, mas que ficou séria ao ver a cara de Sakura - "O que foi? Sua cara não está boa."

"Ela diz que não é nada, mas olhe só como está pálida." - retrucou Yamato, se sentando na sua carteira, que ficava logo à frente da de Tomoyo - "Está assim desde que passamos na frente do templo Tsukimini."

Tomoyo encarou Sakura; ela sabia o que o templo geralmente significava.

"O que aconteceu, amiga? Não dormiu direito?" - perguntou, preocupada.

"Não foi nada. Acreditem, eu estou bem."

Sakura se sentou na sua já tradicional carteira ao lado da janela. Viu o seu próprio reflexo no vidro, e começou a perceber o quanto mudara nesses anos. Além de estar mais alta, o cabelo já não era curtinho como antes, já estava na metade das costas. Seu corpo também havia mudado, já estava bem desenvolvido, ao contrário do seu rosto, que ainda parecia a de uma menininha. Sua maneira de se comportar também havia mudado bastante. Agora, se controlava, e embora às vezes ainda fosse histérica, conseguia ser mais discreta. Amadurecera bastante, sabia resolver os seus problemas sozinha, estava bem mais independente. E também estava ficando mais orgulhosa. Tomoyo costumava dizer que era um "efeito colateral Li", e ela estava começando a achar que era verdade. Desde o começo do seu namoro com Shaoran, seu orgulho crescia cada vez mais.

Flashback 

Shaoran erguia os braços a espera de Sakura. Estava tão feliz que seria capaz de sair pulando torre abaixo. Depois de quatro longos meses de incertezas e angústias, finalmente soube a resposta dele. E, para a sua grande felicidade, era correspondido. Sua flor também amava, assim como ele a amava com todas as suas forças. E lá vinha ela, linda, ao seu encontro. Poderia ser melhor?

Ela também estava feliz. Por alguns momentos, achou que havia perdido o amor do seu Pequeno Lobo, mas viu que estava enganada. Suportaria tudo nesse mundo, mas viver com a frieza dele seria pedir demais do seu ser. Mas sua magia novamente a salvara, em todos os sentidos. Havia lhe dado uma nova esperança, uma nova alegria: a de amar e ser amado. Não pensou duas vezes, usou toda a força que ainda tinha e invocou a carta Salto, disposta a chegar até o outro lado do grande buraco que os separava. Mesmo com as reclamações de Shaoran, saltou, mal vendo a hora de chegar aos braços do seu amado. E chegaria, se de repente, não começasse a cair.

"SAKURA!"

"AHHHHH!"

Shaoran se jogou no chão e conseguiu pegá-la a tempo de impedir a queda. Estava fraco e cansado, mas de alguma forma conseguiu forças para segurá-la e puxar a garota de volta ao chão. Quando ela finalmente subiu, as esmeraldas o encararam, cheias de paixão e carinho. Ele segurou a mão dela fortemente, antes de abraça-la, tomando o maior cuidado para não machucá-la.

Um arrepio gostoso tomou conta dela ao sentir aquele abraço, seguido pela respiração morna dele. Quando voltaram a se encarar, alguma coisa os puxava para mais perto um do outro, e embora a vergonha tivesse tomado conta das suas mentes, o coração era mais forte, fazendo com que nenhum dos dois hesitassem. Já estavam muito próximos, os lábios quase se encostando, quando o cansaço tomou conta de Sakura e ela desmaiou, sendo amparada por Shaoran.

_Fim do Flashback_

"Sakura?" - Tomoyo a chamou, sua expressão mais aliviada.

"Sim, Tomoyo?"

"Pelo jeito está se lembrando de alguma coisa boa. Está até sorrindo!"

"Estou me lembrando do dia que capturei Esperança. Desde lá, aconteceram tantas coisas..."

"Está se lembrando do dia em que capturou Esperança ou de uma certa cena que aconteceu na torre de um parque de diversões?"

Sakura sorriu. Não precisava dizer nada para que Tomoyo entendesse que pensava, como sempre, no chinês que tomara o seu coração. Uma coisa boa para se lembrar naquele dia tão agonizante.

"E o Grande Kerberus consegue mais uma grande vitória!"

Kero comemorava mais uma de suas vitórias. Estava jogando _Street Fighter _desde o dia anterior, e pretendia fechar a fita ainda naquele dia. Havia começado a lutar com Ryu, mas quando chegou na China, não conseguiu passar por Chun Li. Tivera que pegar a moça e só agora, depois de várias tentativas, é que finalmente passara pela chinesa.

"Agora tome, sua chinesa de uma figa. Esses chineses estão sempre me atrapalhando, por sua causa perdi um dia de jogo. Também, com esse sobrenome, o que se podia esperar? Tinha que ser da família do moleque mesmo." - resmungava, enquanto tentava derrotar o grande monstro verde Blanka.

"Não sei por que colocaram um bicho tão feio pra representar o Brasil, assim todo mundo pensa que lá só há selvagens!" - Kero sabia o quanto o Brasil fora prejudicado no jogo, sendo o país de um monstro selvagem. Mesmo nunca tendo ido ao país, sabia que lá havia gente boa e não era só mata quanto muitos pensavam. Diziam que lá até havia um doce muito gostoso que não existia em lugar nenhum do mundo, o brigadeiro. Como daria tudo para experimentar esse doce...

Foi quando uma presença muito forte invadiu o quarto, fazendo com que o guardião até parasse de jogar. Ele conhecia aquela presença de algum lugar, mas era tão maligna, tão devastadora, que não conseguia reconhecer. E não vinha de Tomoeda, vinha de qualquer outro lugar, e parecia querer destruir tudo que estivesse pelo caminho. Voltou a sua verdadeira forma, pronto para lutar a qualquer hora, mas não pôde fazer nada quando tudo aconteceu.

Uma grande rajada de vento invadiu o quarto, espalhando as coisas de Sakura para todos os lados. Enquanto lutava para se manter em pé, Kero viu uma gaveta se escancarar, o livro das cartas se abrir e as cartas de sua mestra voar pela janela afora. Assim que o vento parou, Kerberus saiu voando pelos céus de Tomoeda, indo atrás das cartas.

Sakura estava concentrada, tentando resolver uma equação modular, quando sentiu uma fraqueza dentro de si. Logo em seguida, sentiu uma dor aguda dentro do peito, como se algo estivesse sendo tirado dela mesma. Só havia se sentido assim uma vez, e havia sido há quatro anos. A dor foi aumentando conforme os segundos iam passando, até que não agüentou e desmaiou, assustando a todos que estavam na sala.

_**Enquanto isso, na Inglaterra...**_

Eriol surpreendia a todos os presentes com sua mais nova composição no piano. Nakuru havia pedido que ele composse uma música alegre, para ela poder ouvir enquanto limpava a casa. Embora achasse o pedido um tanto estranho, concordou com a proposta e compôs. E agora, encantava os seus amigos, enquanto a madrugada corria solta.

De repente, parou de tocar, espantando os seus convidados. Nunca imaginara sentir aquela presença de novo, tão perversa e vingativa. Sabia que, um dia, isso poderia acontecer, mas nunca imaginou que seria tão cedo. Esperava que fosse dali a muitos anos, em um tempo que talvez nem Sakura estivesse viva. Mas pelo jeito ela não esperara, preferiu se vingar naquele instante. O que faria agora?

"Eriol, tudo bem?" - perguntou Kaho, preocupada com a expressão nervosa do jovem.

"Ela voltou, Kaho. Acabou de entrar em ação, e pretende fazer coisas nada boas."

"Sakura..."

"Exatamente. Temos que falar com ela imediatamente, explicar o que aconteceu. Pelo jeito, os seus desejos foram atendidos."

"Que desejos?"

"Nenhum, Kaho, nenhum. Só espero que Sakura agüente!"

Continua 

Notas: esse foi o primeiro capítulo de Senhores da Natureza. Achei que ficou um pouco sem graça e confuso, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo eu tentarei explicar mais as coisas. Só espero fazer isso bem feito... só espero mesmo.

Outra coisa: eu sei que o jogo Street Fighter é super velho, mas ainda é o que eu mais gosto. E quanto ao Kero não conseguir passar pela fase da Chun Li, eu me inspirei em mim mesma quando escrevi a cena. Uma vez, enquanto eu jogava Street Fighter, eu não consegui passar pela fase dela. Nem eu, nem minha irmã, nem meu primo, nem minha amiga... enfim, mandei todo mundo tentar passar a fase, e ninguém conseguia. Aí minha amiga brincou dizendo "Pelo jeito a gente vai ter que chamar um dos parentes dela. Quem você prefere, o Shaoran ou a Meilin?", e desde esse dia, quando eu jogo essa fase, eu digo que eu vou ter que pedir ajuda pra algum Li, pra ver se pelo menos com alguém da família eu consigo derrotar. É sem noção, mas ainda assim...

E quanto à história do brigadeiro, é verdade, só no Brasil é que tem brigadeiro, ou pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi. Aproveitei a situação e expressei a minha indignação por colocarem um personagem tão feio e selvagem no Street Fighter como um personagem brasileiro. Vocês já viram o cenário que eles usam? Por isso que todo mundo lá fora diz que no Brasil só tem mata... ai, que ódio!

Antes de ir, queria deixar uns recadinhos pro pessoal que deixou review na minha outra fic, "O Fantasma da Ópera":

**litlledark: **que bom que você gostou da fic. Eu realmente aconselho que você assista ao filme, vale muita a pena mesmo. O cenário está excelente, e a dança também. Já está nas locadoras, então é só pegar e aproveitar. Ah, e que bom que você gostou. Quando eu escrevi, eu realmente queria mostrar a Tomoyo bem angustiada. Ainda bem que eu consegui passar... sua opinião me deixou bem feliz.

**kalilah: **obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da história. Quando eu escrevi, eu quis mostrar um pouco do mundo da história pelos personagens de SCC, mesmo porque eu acho que os personagens combinam muito; mas por causa disso acho que deixei a história muito corrida. Espero que tenha dado para entender.

**Bruninha Chan – **olha, eu sou obrigada a concordar com você, o Eriol e a Tomoyo são muito fofos. Eu adoro os dois juntos, e embora eu saiba que na história original eles não têm nada, não custa nada eu fazer eles terem algo nas fics. Aliás, eu sempre faço isso. Quem sabe um dia a Clamp não crie uma história alternativa, assim como Tsubasa, em que os dois namorem? Sonhar não custa... hehehe.

Atalanta de Tebas – obrigado a você também. Fiquei feliz em saber que você gostou da história, mesmo não gostando do casal (embora eu ainda esteja me perguntando como você pode não gostar de Tomoyo&Eriol, mas tudo bem), sinal que consegui alguma coisa. Valeu! 

Pessoal, deixem reviews, certo? Nem que seja pra me xingar de alguma forma... vocês não sabem como é bom saber a opinião dos outros. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo de "Os Senhores da Natureza."


	2. A Guardiã

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (nem só eles, os meus personagens também vão sofrer muito, aguardem só!)**

Capítulo 2 – A Guardiã

Tudo estava mais vazio, mais frio do que antes. Aquele lugar, antigamente, não lhe dava muito medo, mas agora tudo que queria era sair dali. Precisava garantir que suas cartas estavam em segurança, e se não estivessem, iria consegui-las de volta a todo custo. Mas como sairia daquele vazio? Como escaparia dali, agora que faltava parte de si?

"Sakura... Sakura!"

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava deitada na enfermaria, Tomoyo ao seu lado. Ela percebeu que o rosto da amiga estava vermelho de tanto chorar, a preocupação estampada na expressão facial. A enfermaria media o seu pulso, com certeza tentando descobrir o motivo do desmaio.

"Tomoyo, há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?" - perguntou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Há uma meia hora. Ai, Sakura, não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada com você. De repente, você ficou pálida e desmaiou... o que aconteceu, amiga?"

Sakura fechou os olhos, estava sentindo a presença de Kero se aproximando da escola. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido, para ele sair de casa. Então seus pressentimentos deveriam estar certos...

"Eu preciso falar com o Kero." - disse, procurando o walkie-talkie que Tomoyo lhe dera há algum tempo. - "Preciso falar com ele agora!"

"Algum problema?"

"Senti uma coisa na hora em que eu desmaiei. Uma coisa ruim... como se estivessem arrancando parte do meu corpo, da minha alma."

"Ai meu Deus! Sakura, você só se sentiu assim uma vez, e foi quando..."

"Exatamente. Foi na época que a carta Vácuo estava tirando as minhas cartas. Mas dessa vez a sensação foi muito pior. Parecia que estavam tirando todas."

Tomoyo, vendo a agonia da amiga, a abraçou com força. Se as suspeitas dela fossem verdade, ela precisaria de muita força.

"A sua pulsação está normal." – disse a enfermeira, olhando para as meninas – "Acho melhor você ir descansar em casa, ainda não está em condições de assistir aulas."

"Eu vou com ela." – ofereceu Tomoyo

"Não precisa Tomoyo, eu vou sozinha!" – replicou Sakura, já se levantando.

"Não mesmo." – Tomoyo abriu a porta da enfermaria com força, extremamente decidida – "Pode te acontecer alguma coisa no meio do caminho, e eu não me perdoaria se você passasse mal. Vou à sala pegar o nosso material, enquanto isso você me espera lá em baixo, certo?" – ao dizer isso, saiu para o corredor fechando a porta, não dando outra alternativa a Sakura a não ser esperar.

"Droga, por que gostam tanto de me proteger?"

Ela ainda ficou um tempinho deitada, tentando sentir a presença de Kero. Ele estava se afastando, indo na direção de sua casa. Tentou procurar por Yue, e para a sua surpresa, ele também estava indo para lá. Algo realmente deveria ter acontecido.

Tomoyo teria que desculpa-la depois, pois não poderia esperar para saber o que estava realmente acontecendo. Desceu as escadas correndo, e já estava no pátio quando ouviu alguém chamar:

"Sakura!"

Ela olhou para o lado, e viu Nakata encostada na grade que separava a Escola Tomoeda do Colégio Seijyo. Ela estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e usava o uniforme de educação física. Sua expressão estava preocupada. Não, preocupada não era a palavra certa, sua expressão estava triste, angustiada e nervosa.

"Olá Nakata." – respondeu, andando em direção a pequena amiga – "Pelo jeito está na aula de educação física."

"É, agora eu estou descansando, já acabei de jogar basquete. Mas você não parece muito bem, o que houve?"

"Não foi nada." – Sakura disse em uma voz cansada, como se já estivesse aborrecida com a insistência em dizerem que não estava bem. – "Só estou meio cansada."

Nakata encarou Sakura firmemente, seus olhos azuis estavam até um pouco esbugalhados, como se quisessem ler a mente dela. Logo em seguida, ela pulou a grade, caindo no pátio do Colégio Seijyo, e voltando a encarar a amida. Sakura se sentiu um pouco incomodada, Nakata parecia revistar toda a sua alma e ler todo o seu ser, como se procurasse alguma informação importante. Era sempre assim quando a menina decidia encarar alguém: os olhos azuis pareciam transparecer a pessoa que encaravam.

"Você está nervosa e triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Pronto, ela acertara de novo. Como sempre.

"O quê?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim, não aconteceu? Sakura, você não é assim; nunca te vi tão angustiada. O que aconteceu? Fala pra mim!"

Sakura suspirou. Pelo jeito aquele seria um dia de ficar dando satisfações.

"Eu desmaiei durante uma aula. Calma, Nakata, não aconteceu nada de mais." – acrescentou quando viu o rosto da menina entrar em expressão de choque – "Eu só senti uma fraqueza e desmaiei."

"Mas sentiu uma fraqueza por quê? Não comeu bem, não dormiu direito?"

"Não, não, nada disso. Eu só senti... que algo estava me faltando, entende?"

Sakura esperava que a menina perguntasse o que exatamente ela estava sentindo faltar, Nakata era extremamente curiosa e sempre queria saber de todos os detalhes. Mas, dessa vez, a menina apenas confirmou com a cabeça e a baixou logo em seguida, preocupada e triste. Sakura viu que a mão dela tremia, e seus olhos estavam marejados.

"Nakata, algum problema?" – perguntou, se ajoelhando para encarar os olhos da garotinha

"Não, nenhum. Mas é que eu fico triste em saber que... bem, que você está se sentindo mal. Que lhe falta alguma coisa."

"Não se preocupe, tudo vai acabar bem." – Sakura ergueu o rosto dela e deu o seu mais belo sorriso, para animá-la – "Eu prometo."

"Vai mesmo?"

"Claro que vai."

"Promete que, se precisar, vai pedir a minha ajuda?"

Sakura estranhou aquele pedido. O tom de voz de Nakata havia sido muito sério e autoritário, lhe lembrando muito Yue quando lhe perguntava algo. Nunca havia visto a menina tão séria e preocupada.

"Prometo." – respondeu, beijando os dedos indicadores da própria mão, postos um sobre o outro em forma de cruz.

"Vamos, Sakura, melhor irmos andando." – a voz de Tomoyo ecoou de longe, indicando que a amiga estava vindo.

"Agora eu vou para casa. Boa aula, Nakata."

Sakura se levantou e já estava se virando para falar com Tomoyo quando sentiu a mão de Nakata segurar a sua. Olhou novamente para a menina, que parecia lhe pedir algo com o olhar.

"O que foi?"

"Se cuida, Sakura." – ela soltou a mão da amiga e pulou novamente a grade, voltando para a sua aula de educação física.

"Quem era?" – perguntou Tomoyo, se aproximando

"A Nakata. Ela veio ver o que estava acontecendo comigo."

"Alguém já te disse que essa menina te adora? Desde que a conheço, ela sempre se preocupa muito com você, e procura te agradar. Acho até que morreria por você."

"Ai, Tomoyo, não fala essas coisas. De notícias ruins, já bastam as de hoje."

"Mas o que exatamente aconteceu, Sakura? Você sentiu o que, para ter aquele desmaio?" – perguntou Tomoyo, ambas já saindo do colégio.

"Senti que alguém estava roubando as minhas cartas. Tomoyo, foi horrível. Era parte de mim que estava indo embora... até parecia que eu estava dentro daquele sonho."

"Que sonho?"

"Um sonho que ando tendo há alguns dias. Eu estou em um lugar frio e vazio, e estou sozinha. No começo, eu encontrava uma luz que me fazia sair dali, mas hoje, antes de acordar, eu estava tendo esse mesmo sonho, só que não havia a luz. Não consegui sair de jeito nenhum, por mais que quisesse. E alguma coisa estava errada comigo, eu me sentia incompleta, como se parte da minha alma não estivesse comigo."

"Será que não foi uma premonição?"

"Kero pensou nisso, mas nem levei em conta. Só que agora, depois do que eu senti na aula, começo a achar que ele estava certo."

"E o que você pretende fazer?"

"Primeiro, chegar em casa e conferir minhas cartas, se todas ainda estão lá."

"E se não estiverem?"

Sakura parou de andar, sendo seguida por Tomoyo. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, só de pensar na possibilidade de ter perdido suas queridas amigas cartas. Mas não podia chorar, tinha que ser forte e agüentar o pior, ter forças para caçar todas elas de novo.

"Se elas não estiverem..." – disse, segurando as lágrimas – "eu vou atrás delas, uma por uma, até conseguir todas. Custe o que custar."

"Não seria melhor ligar para o Eriol? Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa."

"Talvez. Mas antes, eu só quero chegar em casa."

As duas foram andando em silêncio até a simpática casa amarela. Chegando lá, Sakura nem tirou os sapatos direito, subiu correndo até o seu quarto. Ao abrir a porta com toda a força que tinha, quase desmaiou de novo com a cena que viu. Todas as suas coisas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, o guarda roupa tombado, o edredom da sua cama totalmente revirado. Kero e Yue estavam nas suas verdadeiras formas, ambos olhando algo pela janela. Ou apenas seus olhares estavam perdidos.

"Kero... o que aconteceu aqui?" – perguntou, se aproximando dos guardiões.

O grande leão alado pareceu acordar de um transe ao ouvir a voz de sua mestra. Sakura se desesperou ao ver o olhar dele, tão decepcionado, tão culpado, tão desolado. Sem pensar uma outra vez, se atirou na direção de sua escrivaninha, arrancando a gaveta onde estava o Livro das Cartas. Seu medo se confirmou: as cartas não estavam lá.

"Minhas cartas... onde estão minhas cartas?"

"Uma rajada de vento invadiu o seu quarto, há algum tempo atrás." – começou a explicar Kero, sua voz estranhamente mais baixa – "Uma rajada de vento provocada por magia."

"Magia? Então quer dizer que alguém provocou essa rajada?"

"Provavelmente." – disse Yue, ainda olhando para a janela – "Enquanto Yukito trabalhava na sua loja de doces, senti uma presença muito maligna e poderosa aparecer em Tomoeda, e na hora vim ver o que estava acontecendo. Imagino que o dono dessa presença foi o responsável por essa rajada que destruiu o seu quarto."

"E o que aconteceu, Kero?" – perguntava uma Sakura desesperada, a ponto de querer chacoalhar o leão alado a qualquer momento – "Por que as minhas cartas não estão no livro?"

Kero olhou para Yue, que apenas fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Voltando a olhar para Sakura, começou a explicar:

"Quando a rajada de vento começou, tudo aqui começou a ser destruído. De repente o livro se abriu e as cartas saíram voando pela janela, numa velocidade incrível."

"Voando? Como no dia em que eu as libertei?"

"Pior. Naquele dia, cada uma foi para uma direção, mas dessa vez todas saíram juntas, para um mesmo lugar."

"E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA PARA IMPEDIR, KERO?" – agora sim Sakura chacoalhava Kero com todo o desespero do mundo.

"Calma, Sakura, deixe Kerberus terminar de explicar." – pediu Yue, pondo suas mãos no ombro da mestra.

"Tudo bem, desculpa. Pode continuar, Kero."

"Ótimo. Como eu estava dizendo, assim que as cartas começaram a voar pela janela, eu saí atrás dela, tentando trazê-las de volta. Aí..."

Flashback 

Kero estava voando na sua velocidade máxima, tentando desesperadamente recuperar as Cartas Sakura. Mas elas voavam numa velocidade que ele nunca havia visto, nem mesmo no dia em que sua mestra as libertara. O estranho é que todas iam numa única direção, como se estivessem sendo guiadas. Aliás, havia uma forte e negra magia as conduzindo, ele sentia que essa magia era quem atraía todas as cartas. Mas de quem era?

"Droga. Vou ter que acelerar o vôo."

Abriu mais as asas e disparou, tentando ao máximo se aproximar das cartas. Quando finalmente estava chegando, as cartas pararam no ar e começaram a flutuar. Kero quase bateu em um prédio enquanto tentava parar, já que sua velocidade estava alta. Quando finalmente conseguiu parar, viu as cartas girando rapidamente e sumirem no ar, sobrando apenas quatro cartas que caíram no chão.

Fim do Flashback 

"Onde estão as cartas que ficaram?" – perguntou Sakura desesperadamente, começando a se render ao choro.

"Estão aqui." – Kero pegou cinco cartas da escrivaninha e entregou à Sakura – "Ficaram as cartas Luz, Escuridão, Bosque e Vento."

Sakura pegou as cartas e viu que havia mais uma, que Kero não havia mencionado. Aquela carta que sempre a fazia se sentir melhor, que mais combinava com a sua personalidade.

"Kero... a carta Esperança também ficou!" – disse, dando um leve sorriso

"Qual? Ah sim, essa foi a única carta que não saiu voando. Ficou no quarto o tempo todo."

Sakura sorriu mais ainda. Se tinha aquela carta em mãos, significava que tudo daria certo no final.

_**Enquanto isso, num lugar muito escuro e isolado...**_

Uma taça de vinho branco era jogada no chão. Havia treinado durante tantos anos, arquitetando o plano perfeito, para no dia dar tudo errado. Como não conseguira todas as cartas? Por que nove cartas não haviam vindo? Estava tudo programado, a magia usada era o suficiente para trazer as setenta e duas, até setenta e três se existissem. Então como havia falhado?

"Algum problema, srta. Rytwild?" – perguntou o serviçal Kim, temendo que sua patroa tinha finalmente enlouquecido.

"O meu plano falhou, Kim. Você não me disse que a garota não tinha os poderes mágicos limitados? Então, como não consegui trazer todas as cartas para mim? Será que você me dizer?"

Kim suou frio, sabia que talvez estivesse em encrenca.

"Eu... nã-não se-sei, senhora. A menina deve ter feito alguma coisa..."

"Ela estava na escola na hora em que fiz o ataque. Não fez nada." – ela colocou um dedo no pescoço de Kim, e lançando uma magia, fez o serviçal começar a perder o ar – "Acho bom você me dar uma boa explicação ou uma boa solução para esse problema, se realmente valoriza a sua vida."

"Eu... juro... que não sei... senhora!" – dizia Kim, tentando respirar – "Talvez... a garota... tenha criado laços... sentimentais mágicos..."

"Laços sentimentais mágicos?" – Rytwild diminuiu a força da magia, permitindo que Kim respirasse um pouco, mas ainda ficasse a mercê dela. – "Me conte mais sobre esses laços sentimentais." – tirou o dedo, mas ainda o deixou erguido, mostrando que, se ele não fizesse o que ela mandasse, poderia ser sufocado de novo.

"Sim senhora." – respondeu Kim, tentando recuperar o ar perdido – "Laços sentimentais mágicos são..."

No quarto de Sakura 

"Você tem certeza, Eriol?"

Tomoyo conversava com Eriol pelo telefone, enquanto Sakura tomava um banho. O inglês havia ligado há poucos minutos, para saber o estado da amiga. E como Tomoyo desconfiara, ele já sabia de tudo.

"99 de certeza, Tomoyo." – respondeu Eriol, sua voz bastante preocupada – "A partir de agora, Sakura pode estar correndo sérios perigos."

"Que tipos de perigos?"

Do outro lado da linha, Eriol olhou para Kaho. Ela estava ouvindo a conversa deles por um outro aparelho de telefone, e ouviu a pergunta de sua ex-aluna. Sabia que Eriol não poderia contar os tipos de perigo que aquela maluca poderia representar, senão ele teria que explicar como sabia de tantas coisas. E naquele momento, o melhor seria que todos soubessem que ele não sabia de nada. Mas será que ele conseguiria enganar Tomoyo, a única pessoa para a qual ele não conseguia mentir?

"Tente, não custa nada." – murmurou, afastando o aparelho da boca.

Eriol suspirou, mentir para Tomoyo era a coisa mais difícil do mundo.

"Eu não sei, Tomoyo." – disse, tentando parecer natural – "Como não conheço a pessoa que tomou as cartas, não faço a mínima idéia do que ela é capaz."

Tomoyo não conseguir conter uma risadinha. Eriol realmente não conseguia mentir para ela.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou, já prevendo o que estava acontecendo

"Mais sorte da próxima vez, Eriol. Não foi dessa vez que conseguiu me enganar."

Eriol bufou de raiva e encarou Kaho com olhos de fogo, ela também estava rindo da situação.

"Desculpe-me Tomoyo, mas é que realmente não posso contar o que sei, pelo menos por enquanto." – se desculpou, ainda olhando feio para Mizuki

"Tudo bem Eriol, se você diz que não pode, deve ter uma boa razão para isso. Mas como fica a Sakura? Ela fica sem saber de nada?"

"Por enquanto, basta ela saber que precisa tomar cuidado. Essa pessoa é realmente muito forte, e pelo jeito está disposta a lutar pelas cartas. Por favor, faça com que ela pense muito bem antes de agir, todo cuidado é pouco a partir de agora."

"Pode deixar, me assegurarei que ela tomará todos os cuidados necessários. Falando nisso, ela está aqui."

Sakura estava saindo do banheiro naquele momento. Sua expressão ainda era de tristeza, e lutava de todas as formas contra as lágrimas. Ao ver Tomoyo no telefone, disparou em direção à amiga:

"É o Eriol?" – perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Tomoyo, afirmando – "Deixe-me falar com ele."

Tomoyo entregou o telefone e se sentou na cama de Sakura, ao lado de um Kero totalmente desconsolável. Yue, ou melhor Yukito, havia descido para preparar um chá para Sakura.

"Alô, Eriol?"

"Olá, querida Sakura. Imagino que esteja bastante preocupada."

"Você sentiu, não foi? Já sabe que as minhas cartas foram roubadas?"

"Sim, eu senti uma presença muito forte, e Tomoyo me confirmou enquanto você tomava banho. Eu sinto muito."

"Estou me sentindo tão mal, Eriol. Sinto que tiraram algo de mim."

"Sei exatamente como se sente, Sakura. Mas, pelo que Tomoyo me contou, Kerberus conseguiu recuperar cinco cartas, não é mesmo?".

"Na verdade, ele recuperou quatro. A quinta não chegou a sair do quarto."

"Aposto como foi a carta Esperança, não foi?"

Sakura sorriu. Eriol realmente era muito esperto.

"Acertou! Mas como soube que era a carta Esperança a que ficou?"

"Da mesma forma que sei por que as outras quatro cartas não sumiram com as outras."

"Você sabe por quê?"

"Imagino. As cartas que ficaram foram Luz, Escuridão, Bosque e Vento, não foi?"

Sakura olhou para Tomoyo, que estava segurando Kero no colo, tentando anima-lo. Ela sorria:

"O que você não contou para ele, hein?" – Sakura perguntou, fazendo Tomoyo sorrir ainda mais. – "Exatamente, Eriol. Você sabe por que elas ficaram?"

"Luz e Escuridão são as cartas mais fiéis ao seu mestre, nunca o abandonaria. Já Vento e Bosque são cartas pacíficas, e também não gostam de causar problemas. Por isso não seguiram com as outras."

"E Esperança? Por que ficou?"

"Será que você não imagina?"

Sakura encarou a carta, que estava ao lado do telefone.

"É por que metade dela foi criada exclusivamente por mim, em vez de ter sido transformadas como as outras?" – perguntou, esboçando um leve sorriso no rosto

"Não só por isso." – respondeu Eriol, já imaginando o sorriso da amiga – "Ela também tem uma forte ligação com você. Afinal... ela vive do seu amor, não é mesmo?"

Sakura abriu mais o sorriso. Eriol sabia mesmo como animar alguém.

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo. Eriol explicou que apenas uma pessoa com magia elevada seria capaz de roubar alguma coisa a grandes distâncias, e pelo jeito a pessoa que havia roubado as cartas estava bem longe de Tomoeda, pois utilizara muita magia para fazê-lo, e a presença pode ser sentida até na Inglaterra. Também disse para a amiga tomar cuidado na busca das cartas, e que ligasse a qualquer novidade. Assim que desligaram, Sakura se jogou na cama, olhando as cinco cartas que estavam em seu poder. Tomoyo e Kero se aproximaram dela:

"Você parece está melhor, Sakura." – disse Tomoyo, vendo o sorriso no rosto da amiga

"Tudo vai dar certo, Tomoyo. Eu sei que vai."

"Você está brava comigo, Sakura?" – perguntou Kero, sua voz ainda baixa, como se quisesse acalmar a mestra e amiga

"Claro que não, Kero. Não foi sua culpa o que aconteceu. Agora, nós temos que ser fortes e lutar até recuperar todas as cartas."

Kero ficou feliz ao ver o belo sorriso de sua dona, tão esperançoso novamente.

"É isso aí!" – disse, com suas esperanças também renovadas.

Lá em Hong-Kong 

O silêncio reinava durante o jantar na residência dos Li. Sentada na cabeceira da grande mesa, Yelan refletia sobre a presença que sentiu durante o dia. Seus pressentimentos diziam que algumas coisas iriam mudar por ali. A única coisa que estranhava era o seu filho caçula ainda não ter comentado nada sobre o assunto. Com certeza, ele estaria esperando uma certa ligação.

Shaoran sequer conseguia comer direito. Enquanto brincava com a sua comida, pensava no por quê de Sakura ainda não ter ligado. Tinha certeza que algo havia acontecido com ela; não sabia por que achava isso, mas a presença que sentira lhe dizia que sua Flor não estava bem. Não comentara nada com a mãe para não lhe preocupar, mesmo porque poderia estar enganado, já que Sakura ainda não havia ligado. Esperava que estivesse errado.

Estavam quase terminando o jantar quando um foguete de cabelos negros atravessou a porta da sala de jantar. Todos olharam espantados para Meilin, que acabara de parar na frente de Shaoran, tentando respirar.

"Meilin, algum problema?" – perguntou Yelan, preocupada com o desespero da menina.

"Sim, todos!" – a garota levantou a cabeça e encarou o primo – "Você não sabe o que acabou de aparecer lá no jardim."

"O que acabou de aparecer lá no jardim, Meilin?" – perguntou Shaoran, impaciente.

"Isso!" – e ela mostrou cinco cartas rosas, deixando Shaoran totalmente boquiaberto e surpreso.

_**Novamente no quarto da Sakura (isso está começando a ficar chato)**_

Sakura estava se despedindo de Tomoyo. A amiga já havia ficado muito tempo, e como estava tarde, achou melhor que ela fosse embora. Além disso, Yamato e Nakata foram visitá-la, e prometeram à garota de olhos azuis que cuidariam de Sakura até a hora em que o senhor Kinomoto chegasse. De forma que lá estavam os dois na sala, assistindo televisão.

"Todo mundo lá na escola te desejou melhoras, Sakura." – disse Nakata, assim que Sakura voltou à sala – "Até mesmo o professor Terada ficou preocupado quando soube."

"Lá na escola também." – comentou Yamato – "Você nos deu um baita susto."

"Hoje não foi um bom dia." – respondeu Sakura, com um sorriso sem graça – "Espero não ter causado problemas."

Nakata ia dizer alguma coisa quando o telefone tocou. Sakura correu para atendê-lo, imaginando quem seria àquela hora.

"Alô? Kinomoto falando."

"POSSO SABER O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AÍ EM TOMOEDA?"

Sakura se assustou ao ouvir aquele grito, mas não poderia ficar mais feliz. Era a ligação que esperara o dia todo.

"Boa noite para você também, Shaoran." – disse, tentando manter a voz séria – "Algum problema?"

"COMO ALGUM PROBLEMA? EU SINTO UMA PRESENÇA EXTREMAMENTE PODEROSA, CINCO CARTAS SUAS APARECEM NO JARDIM DA MINHA CASA E VOCÊ AINDA ME PERGUNTA SE HÁ ALGUM PROBLEMA?"

A felicidade de Sakura se transformou em desespero. Então ele também havia sentido? E pior (ou melhor), ele estava com cinco cartas suas?

"Você está com cinco cartas minhas? Com quais você está?"

"Gelo, Doce, Areia, Trovão e Nuvem. Mas o que isso importa? Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo para as SUAS cartas virem parar aqui em Hong-Kong."

Sakura deu uma espiada nos amigos, que a olhavam, curiosos. Ela pediu licença e subiu para o seu quarto, para falar mais à vontade com o namorado.

"Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu estava com visitas."

"Tudo bem, também tenho que pedir desculpas pelo grito que dei. Tudo bem com você?"

"Na medida do possível, sim. Tirando os problemas..."

"O que aconteceu, Sakura? Senti uma presença muito forte hoje."

"Está sentado? Porque essa é uma longa história."

Sakura contou tudo que estava acontecendo: seus sonhos constantes, o desmaio na escola, a descoberta do roubo das cartas e a conversa com Eriol sobre as que ficaram com ela.

"E o que você está pensando em fazer agora?" – perguntou Shaoran, assim que terminou de ouvir a história – "Ir atrás delas?"

"Conversei com Yue sobre isso. Ele acha melhor esperar que as cartas manifestem as suas energias, para que assim eu possa localizá-las. Nunca pensei que teria que procura-las todas de novo, estou me sentindo a própria Card Captor."

"Sakura... você É uma Card Captor."

"Sim, mas eu já cumpri a minha missão. Não queria ter que cumpri-la de novo..."

"Ora, não era você que dizia que sua vida estava parada? Então, essa é a sua chance de viver uma nova aventura!"

"Você não acha que está engraçadinho demais hoje?" – perguntou, fazendo o namorado rir um pouco – "Certo, eu queria um pouco de ação, mas não que roubassem as minhas cartas!"

"Certo, me desculpe pela brincadeira." – agora ele ficara sério – "Mas pelo jeito, é esse tipo de ação que você vai ter. Se pelo menos você tivesse meu tabuleiro..."

"Seria bom se você estivesse aqui." – Sakura disse, numa voz manhosa – "Já seria de grande ajuda."

Do outro lado da linha, Shaoran sorriu. Acabara de ter uma idéia.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco, até que Sakura sentiu a presença forte de novo. Ela olhou pela janela e viu que várias explosões aconteciam na cidade. Despediu-se de Shaoran e chamou Kero, que dormia na sua gaveta-quarto. O guardião deu um pulo quando ouviu o grito da mestra, e já se transformou no grande leão alado, bagunçando ainda mais o quarto de Sakura. Ao perceber que não estava nenhum assassinato ou algo do estilo, acalmou:

"Sakura, quer me matar de susto?" – reclamou, quando estava mais controlado – "Achei que alguém estava sendo morto."

"Não tem ninguém morrendo, Kero, mas estamos quase lá. Está sentindo a presença?"

Kero se concentrou e sua expressão voltou a ficar assustada. Virou-se para a janela, e viu as explosões acontecendo na cidade.

"Ah não. De novo não." – murmurou, alto o suficiente para Sakura ouvir

"De novo? O que você quis dizer com 'de novo'?"

"Vamos resolver essa situação, e no caminho eu te explico." – disse, voltando a sua falsa forma e já saindo pela janela.

"Espera, e o que eu faço com o Yamato e a Nakata?"

"Dê uma desculpa a eles! Vamos lá Sakura, até parece que já perdeu a prática."

Sakura ficou brava com aquele comentário, mas não tinha tempo a perder. Desceu as escadas correndo, e encontrou os dois amigos olhando para a janela, suas caras assustadas. Nakata estava de punho cerrado: parecia ter raiva.

"Olá?" – chamou Sakura, querendo ter a atenção deles.

"Hã... ah, oi Sakura!" – disse Nakata, se voltando rapidamente para encara-la – "Algum problema?"

"Ah... nenhum!" – mentiu – "Mas agora eu vou precisar sair. Vocês não se incomodam, né?"

"Você vai sair no meio desse inferno?" – perguntou Yamato, voltando apenas a cabeça para ela

"É que... meu irmão ligou pedindo para buscar uma coisa minha lá no apartamento dele."

"E não pode deixar para amanhã?" – sua cara mostrava que não estava acreditando muito na história

"CLARO QUE NÃO! Quer dizer... até posso, mas eu preciso dessa coisa pra hoje. Vocês não se importam de ficarem sozinhos por um momento, não é mesmo?"

"Claro que nos importa..." – Nakata estava dizendo, quando teve sua boca tampada pela mão de Yamato.

"Claro que não, Sakura. Mas você já está boa para sair?"

"Ah, já estou sim." – disse Sakura, agitando os braços para mostrar que se sentia bem – "Não se preocupem. Eu já volto!" – e saiu correndo, encontrando Kero na rua.

"Até que enfim." – disse o guardião – "Achei que nunca ia se livrar deles."

"Acho que Yamato não acreditou muito na minha desculpa... ah, mas isso não importa agora. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo. Se pelo menos eu estivesse com Alada, eu poderia ir mais rápido."

"Talvez eu possa resolver isso." – e Kero se transformou – "Vamos, suba. Assim, chegamos lá mais depressa."

Sakura subiu nas costas de Kero e os dois foram voando até o centro da cidade. No meio do caminho, encontraram Yue, que vinha voando rapidamente.

"Yue! Você também sentiu a presença?" – perguntou Sakura

"Não só senti, como vi também. E pelo jeito, é a mesma presença de hoje!"

"Era só o que nos faltava." – reclamou Kero – "Além desse maldito roubar as cartas, ainda cria um pandemônio na cidade."

De repente, Sakura sentiu uma presença a mais. Uma presença que ela conhecia muito bem.

"Kero, PÁRA!" – gritou, fazendo o guardião "brecar" bruscamente, assim como Yue.

"O que foi, Sakura? Por que esse desespero?" – perguntou o leão, um pouco bravo.

"Não está sentindo?"

"O quê, a presença? Claro que estou... até Tomoyo deve estar sentindo."

"Não a presença... é uma carta Sakura."

"O quê?"

"Presta atenção Kero... é a presença da carta Terra."

Kero olhou para Yue, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Percebendo aquela troca de olhares, Sakura perguntou:

"Ei, o que vocês estão escondendo de mim?"

"Lembra que eu te falei que ia explicar uma coisa no caminho, Sakura?" – Kero perguntou, voltando a voar – "Então, é sobre isso."

"Sobre o quê? Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Como você sabe, o Mago Clow criou primeiro todas as cartas, para depois nos criar." – Kero falava devagar, para a amiga entender – "Mas, antes mesmo dele criar as cartas que você conhece, ele tentou criar outras, como se fosse um teste."

"Um teste?"

"Ele criou algumas cartas fracas, para saber se conseguiria criar as Cartas Clow de fato." – disse Yue, mais grosseiramente – "Como se fosse um teste piloto. Se essas cartas funcionassem, ele criaria as Cartas Clow."

"E deu certo?" – perguntou Sakura

"No começo deu, tanto que ele criou as cartas em seguida." – respondeu Kero, acelerando o vôo – "Mas depois, essas cartas deram problemas, e Clow decidiu inutiliza-las, retirando a magia que as sustentavam."

"Isso quer dizer... que ele matou essas cartas?"

"Basicamente isso. Lembra-se quando estava transformando as cartas, as que ainda eram Clow ficavam frias por que não recebiam magia? Então, ele parou de fornecer magia a essas cartas, e elas foram se transformando em cartas comuns com o passar do tempo, só podendo voltar a condição de cartas normais caso uma Carta Clow fosse usada para ativa-las."

"Uma dessas cartas era Explosão, que para ser reativada, precisava utilizar os poderes da Carta Terra ou Vento." – informou Yue – "Imagino que a pessoa que tenha roubado suas cartas as esteja usando para reativar essas que Clow deixou de lado, e hoje escolheu Explosão para iniciar o projeto."

"Mas como, se Vento está comigo?" – perguntou Sakura

"Apenas uma das cartas é necessária para ativar a carta. Como Vento está com você, Terra está sendo usada. Por isso você consegue sentir sua presença."

"Então, para recuperar Terra, terei que trancar Explosão?"

"Exatamente. Mas aconselhamos você a desativar essa carta, ela realmente pode trazer muitos problemas." – disse Kero

"E se eu a transformar em Carta Sakura, será que não se resolve?"

"Eu não sei, Sakura. Talvez, já que você, ao transformar uma carta, a recria totalmente. Pode ser que você resolva o problema."

Eles chegaram nas ruas do centro da cidade, que estavam sendo totalmente destruídas por um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que vestia túnica e jogava bolas explosivas. Ao avistar Sakura, sorriu maliciosamente e, parando de jogar bolas nas lojas e restaurantes que haviam por perto, encarou os guardiões. Pelo rosto, não tinha boas intenções.

"Tome cuidado Sakura, Explosão é uma carta agressiva." – avisou Kero

"Certo. Chave que guarda o poder da Estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e os ofereça a valente Sakura, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!" – e pegou seu báculo no ar, matando toda a saudade que tinha de poder segurá-lo de novo.

"Ótimo, nossa convidada de honra finalmente chegou." – Sakura ouviu uma voz feminina soar na sua mente, uma voz fria e desdenhosa – "Achei que nunca apareceria."

"Está se comunicando por telepatia." – constatou Yue

"Muito esperto, Yue." – disse a voz, dando uma risada cavernosa – "Como eu esperava, você continua muito inteligente. Espero que esteja tão irritante como antes também, assim não fico com dó de acabar com você."

"Quem é você? Por que está fazendo tudo isso?" – perguntou Sakura, desesperada

"Não imagina, Kinomoto? Eu sou aquela que deve ser a Regente da Natureza, aquele que merecia o cargo que você roubou. Eu sou aquela que deveria ser a dona das cartas e dos seus guardiões, em vez de você."

"Então foi você que roubou minhas cartas?"

"Suas cartas... elas eram minhas antes de você aparecer. Como Clow não quis entrega-las a mim, não vi outro jeito a não ser rouba-las. E tudo seria perfeito se você não tivesse ficado com nove delas."

"Nove? Mas você só está com cinco!" – murmurou Kero para Sakura

"Shaoran encontrou mais cinco lá em Hong-Kong. Ele me ligou avisando."

"Mesmo assim. Se ele está com mais cinco, então você está com dez, e não nove."

"Ela não deve saber de Esperança. E melhor ficar sem saber!"

"Confesso que fiquei muito espantada ao ver que meu plano havia falhado, Kinomoto." – continuou a falar a voz, não dando a mínima para a conversa de Kero e Sakura – "Fiquei imaginando por que algumas cartas decidiram ficar com você, mesmo depois de eu ter planejado tudo durante tantos anos. Devo admitir que você foi muito esperta em criar laços sentimentais mágicos com algumas delas."

"Criar o quê?" – perguntou Sakura, sem entender nada.

"Mais tarde explicamos." – murmurou Yue, fazendo a mestra se acalmar – "Muito bem, você já se vangloriou por ter roubado as cartas. Agora, pode nos dizer por que está destruindo toda a cidade?"

"Faço isso por culpa de vocês. Se não tivessem criado esses malditos laços, eu estaria com todas as cartas agora, e os deixaria em paz. Mas como isso não aconteceu, fui obrigada a pedir ajuda para as cartas desativadas de Clow, que agora estão todas em meu poder. Claro, seria mais fácil usar as Cartas Sakura, mas por enquanto elas ainda não me obedecem."

"Não te obedecem porque elas são minhas!" – disse Sakura, orgulhosa com a fidelidade de suas cartas – "E nunca te obedecerão."

"Veremos, Kinomoto, veremos. Agora, pode me entregar as nove restantes? Estou realmente com muita pressa."

"NUNCA! Vai ter que me matar para pegá-las de volta."

"Muito bem, você que pediu. Explosão, cuide dela por mim. Já sabe o que fazer."

Sakura, Kero e Yue olharam para Explosão. Ela tinha uma grande bola na mão, e já estava pronta para atirar em um dos três. Atirou para Sakura que, sem a carta Escudo, não pôde fazer nada. Yue se pôs na frente da mestra, enquanto Kero os protegia com suas asas.

Explosão avançou sobre eles, e a toda hora atirava ou em Kero, ou em Yue. Sakura percebeu que a intenção da carta era derrotar os guardiões, e não a ela. Mas, com a luta entre eles, quando poderia atacar?

O tempo foi passando, e a carta foi tomando vantagem. Pouco a pouco, ela conseguiu derrotar Kero, e depois Yue, deixando os dois desacordados no chão. Tendo os dois fora do caminho, ela olhou para Sakura. Agora, era a vez dela.

Começou com apenas algumas bolas, que Sakura desviou facilmente dando mortais para trás. Depois, Explosão começou a aumentar o nível dos ataques. Sakura não sabia o que fazer, tinha que ganhar tempo para bolar algum contra-ataque. Mas, naquela velocidade, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era pular e ficar dando mortais para trás, e aquilo já a estava deixando tonta. Tanto foi que, quando não agüentava mais ficar virando de ponta cabeça a toda hora, acabou torcendo a mão de leve e se desequilibrando, caindo no chão sem defesa alguma.

Explosão foi se aproximando, uma grande bola na sua mão, pronta para lançar. Sakura não conseguia se levantar, estava à mercê da carta. Era o seu fim, Explosão já jogava a bola, a qualquer hora iria pelos ares...

"SAKURA, CUIDADO!"

Sakura sentiu seu corpo sendo arrastado por alguém, e sendo rolado logo em seguida. Quando abriu os olhos, se viu sob Nakata, que encarava a carta Explosão com ódio.

"Nakata... o que faz aqui?"

"Viemos ver o que você veio fazer, e vimos essa carta maldita te atacando." – ela olhou para Sakura com raiva – "Você me prometeu que pediria minha ajuda, por que não me chamou?"

Sakura estava estupefata. Se Nakata havia visto tudo, com certeza já descobrira sobra sua magia.

"Eu... achei melhor... você não vir..."

"Como sempre, acham que não dou conta do recado. Mas tudo bem, o importante agora é derrotar essa carta."

"Sinto dizer que não há mais tempo para isso, garotas!" – a voz feminina novamente ecoou no ambiente – "Explosão, cuide da menina. Está nos atrapalhando."

Explosão formou uma nova bola e lançou na direção de Nakata. Sakura abraçou a menina, querendo protegê-la, mas para a sua surpresa, a bola não veio. Ao contrário, atingiu o chão.

"Há, errou, sua vesga!" – disse Nakata, sorrindo

"Eu não diria isso!" – replicou a voz feminina.

Sakura logo entendeu o que ela quis dizer. O chão começou a rachar, formando um buraco, onde as duas caíram.

Estavam em um lugar muito escuro. Sakura logo viu que era muito parecido com o lugar dos seus sonhos, mas era um pouco mais claro. Do seu lado, estava Nakata caída, mas ainda acordada. À frente delas, estava uma mulher alta, vestindo uma túnica negra, cabelos roxos presos em um coque, pele mais branca que a neve. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, e ficavam ainda mais assustadores em contraste com o lápis negro que havia.

"Bem vindas ao meu mundo, garotas. Como devem ter percebido, Explosão criou um buraco que usei como portal para trazê-las até mim."

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Sakura, seu corpo se enchendo de raiva ao ver a mulher que roubara suas cartas.

"Isso não lhe interessa, Kinomoto. O que realmente importa agora é ter as cartas que estão com você. Como Explosão não conseguiu tirá-las lá fora, resolvi trazê-las para cá, onde você não tem como escapar."

"Não tenho como escapar? Você só pode estar brincando."

"Então olhe acima de você!" – a mulher apontou para cima, e Sakura olhou – "Há uma barreira que apenas a magia do Sol ou da Lua pode quebrar. Como você não possui essa magia, e como seus guardiões estão desacordados lá fora, acho que você não tem saída."

"Quer dizer... que apenas um guardião meu pode quebrar a barreira?"

"Exatamente. Agora, que tal me devolver as cartas? Não estou com muita vontade de trazer Explosão até aqui para acabar com você."

"Não vai ser necessário." – Nakata se levantou, assustando Sakura e a mulher, e se pôs entre as duas – "Nós vamos sair daqui agora mesmo."

"Nakata, não se intromete!" – gritou Sakura. O que a menina tinha na cabeça?

"Ah vão?" – perguntou a mulher com voz desdenhosa – "E eu posso saber como?"

"Claro que pode!" – e ao dizer isso, Nakata fechou os olhos. Sakura viu que das suas costas saiu um par de asas, que a cobriram logo em seguida. Mas como? Só se ela fosse...

As asas finalmente se abriram, e delas saiu uma menina, de aproximadamente seis anos, vestindo um grande vestido branco, e possuía grandes cabelos lisos e prateados, duas trancinhas nas mechas da frente. Aparentava ter uns seis anos de idade, e os olhos azuis ainda eram grandes e profundos, como sempre foi. Sakura não tinha dúvidas, aquela garotinha era mesmo Nakata, mas de uma outra forma. Ela se transformara, assim como Kero e Yue faziam.

A mulher estava estupefata no fim da transformação. Aquele pequeno ser a sua frente lhe deixava desconcertada.

"Quem... quem é você? Que coisa é você?"

"Não sabe mesmo?" – a voz da menina era muito parecida com a de Nakata, mas um pouco mais infantil – "Então eu vou te dizer. Eu sou a Guardiã Suplente das Cartas, e tenho o meu poder baseado no poder da Lua. Algumas pessoas me conhecem como Nakata Yuninoyo, minha falsa identidade, mas poucos sabem quem realmente sou." – a garota pousou no chão, escondeu as asas e encarou a mulher com um sorriso maroto, que fez Sakura lembrar de Eriol – "Muito prazer, senhora." – ela ficou séria – "Meu nome é Nakateri Yue."

Sakura estava assustada, chocada. Tinha muita coisa naquela história que não estava entendendo. Mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, se Nakata era uma guardiã como ela dizia, então tinham uma chance de sair dali.

"Guardiã Suplente?" – perguntou a mulher, com voz desdenhosa – "Não existe outros guardiões além de Kerberus e Yue."

"Ah, existe sim! Não só existe como eu estou aqui, na sua frente, e vou destruir essa barreira."

Ela formou vários diamantes, assim como Yue fazia, e lançou-os para cima, destruindo a barreira e deixando a vilã muito irritada.

"O que você fez, sua pirralhinha insolente?"

"Destruí a barreira. Vamos, Sakura, não temos tempo a perder!"

A garota pegou pela mão de Sakura, que ainda estava parada de choque, e saíram voando dali, chegando na rua. Sakura viu Kero tentando se levantar, enquanto Yue ainda estava no chão. Com eles, estava um garoto alto, vestindo roupas pretas, colete azul e tinha os cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, castanhos claros.

"Olhe Kerberus, elas voltaram!" – disse o garoto, encarando as duas.

Kero levantou a cabeça e encarou primeiro Sakura, e depois a garota.

"Você a tirou de lá, Nakateri?" – perguntou, e a menina afirmou com a cabeça

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Não estou entendendo nada!"

"Talvez mais tarde, Sakura." – respondeu Kero, se levantando com muito esforço – "Agora, temos que derrotar essa carta."

"Sinto dizer que isso não será possível, Kerberus." – replicou a voz da estranha mulher- "Vocês já me causaram muitos problemas, e já estou perdendo a paciência. Explosão, acabe com eles de uma vez por todas!"

Explosão avançou pra cima deles. Nakata se pôs na frente de todos e criou uma rajada de vento que serviu como escudo, desviando todas as bolas explosivas que vinham:

"Eu não vou conseguir segurar essa carta por muito tempo, alguém faça alguma coisa!" – gritou, enquanto mantinha a rajada de vento.

Então Sakura finalmente pareceu acordar do transe que estava. Realmente não podia perder tempo, tinha que trancar a carta Explosão logo. Precisava de um plano, e urgente.

"A carta é muito forte, como será que eu consigo pará-la?" – se perguntou, observando os movimentos da carta. Foi então que percebeu uma coisa que não tinha percebido antes: a presença da carta Terra estava aumentando consideravelmente. Prestou um pouco mais de atenção para ver se não estava enganada, e conseguiu ver, por uma fração de segundo, a imagem da carta agindo, retirando terra do chão para criar as bolas. Então era assim que elas eram feitas: se conseguisse parar Terra, conseguia parar Explosão também.

"Kero, ajude Nakata a distrair a carta Explosão. Eu já tenho um plano!"

"Tem certeza, Sakura?"

"Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo. Agora vá!"

"Certo."

Kero saiu andando até onde Nakata estava e a ajudava a desviar as outras bolas, com suas rajadas de fogo. Tendo a certeza de que Explosão estava totalmente concentrada nos dois, Sakura saiu correndo até ficar atrás da carta e se posicionou.

"Ajude-me a parar a carta Terra e faça com que essas bolas não existam mais, BOSQUE!"

Quando Explosão percebeu que Sakura estava logo atrás dela, já era tarde demais. Bosque já avançava e a prendia pelos braços e pelas pernas. Tentou explodir os ramos que lhe prendiam, mas Bosque agia sobre a carta Terra, e não sobre ela. Com a carta hospedeira parada, Explosão não conseguia criar nenhuma bola, perdendo suas forças logo em seguida.

"Agora, Sakura, é a sua chance." – disse o garoto de negro e colete azul – "Tranque logo a carta."

"Certo." – respondeu, já preparando o seu báculo – "Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!"

A carta foi se transformando em névoa até voltar a sua verdadeira forma. Ao seu lado, estava a carta Terra e a carta Bosque, as duas brilhando intensamente. Sakura pegou as cartas e olhou Explosão atentamente. Era uma carta negra, fria, e visivelmente sem vida.

"O que eu faço com essa carta agora?" – perguntou, olhando a face do homem com uma bola na mão

"Você pode deixá-la como está, ou transformá-la em Carta Sakura se quiser." – disse o garoto de negro, se aproximando dela – "Mas, se for transformá-la, tome cuidado: ela pode trazer alguns problemas."

Sakura olhou para o moço a sua frente. Ele se parecia conhece-la muito bem, e ela também parecia conhece-lo de algum lugar...

"Desculpa, mas... quem é você!" – perguntou, fazendo ele cair com tudo no chão, uma gota na sua cabeça.

"Acho melhor você voltar a sua falsa forma, senão ela nunca vai adivinhar quem você é!" – disse Nakata, rindo

"Tem razão." – e dizendo isso, surgiram asas nas costas dele, o cobrindo logo em seguida. Quando as asas se abriram novamente, Sakura voltou ao estado de choque que estava antes.

"Ya...Ya...Yamato?"

"E quem você imaginava que fosse?" – perguntou, guardando suas asas – "Se a Nakata é uma guardiã, irmão dela é que eu não poderia ser!"

"Então você... também é um guardião?"

"Não. Embora também tenha uma identidade falsa, eu não sou guardião."

"Oras, então que diabos você é?" – Sakura cruzou os braços e olhou feio para ele – "Estou começando a perder a paciência, vocês até agora não me explicaram nada!"

Nessa hora, Yue começou a acordar. Todos se viraram para ele, Yamato indo ajudar. Quando o Guardião da Lua abriu totalmente os olhos, viu Nakata na sua verdadeira forma, e a encarou seriamente:

"O que ela faz aqui?" – perguntou

"Boa pergunta." – disse Sakura, agora encarando Nakata, os braços ainda cruzados – "Eu também quero saber."

Nakata suspirou e voltou a sua forma falsa. Quando a transformação acabou, encarou Sakura e disse:

"Vamos para a sua casa, temos muito que conversar" – disse, seguindo pela rua escura

Lá no lugarzinho da megera 

Rytwild se contorcia de raiva. Quebrava tudo que via pela frente, sem se importar com o preço das coisas. Aquela menininha idiota! Devia agora estar comemorando que conseguira recuperar uma de suas preciosas cartinhas. E aquela guardiã, que do nada apareceu? Isso era coisa do Clow, com certeza ele a deixara para atrapalhar sua vida. Mas dessa vez ele não venceria, ela levaria a melhor e tomaria o seu posto de direito. Isso é, se conseguisse pensar no meio do alvoroço que aquela tonta estava fazendo. Qual seria o motivo dessa vez?

"KIM!"

"Chamou, senhora?" – disse o serviçal sem demoras, já vendo, pelo tom de voz da mestra, que ela estava brava

"O que raios está acontecendo aí fora? Essa garota grita tanto que sequer consigo pensar!"

"Ela está feliz, senhora. Parece que a família do garoto irá se mudar para o Japão."

Aquilo surgiu como uma luz na vida da vilã. Um grande sorriso maligno surgiu em seu rosto.

"Japão, é? Isso é realmente muito bom!"

"Bom, senhora?"

"Kim, prepare suas malas. Também vamos nos mudar."

Kim arregalou os olhos:

"Vamos?"

"Claro. Quer coisa melhor do que enfrentar o inimigo cara a cara?" – ela se sentou em uma poltrona negra e pegou um grande conjunto de cartas negras – "Já que usando a técnica do portal eu não consegui o que queria, vou tirar essas cartas pessoalmente. Escreva o que lhe digo, Kim: dessa vez, tudo dará certo!" – e riu malvadamente, arrepiando a espinha do empregado.

Continua 

Ps: caramba, esse ficou grande! Acho que realmente tenho problemas para escrever, eu sempre enrolo muito. Deu pra entender ou confundiu ainda mais? Eu tentei explicar algumas coisas, mas sinto muito, deixei outras em suspenso, não é? Vou tentar ser mais breve da próxima vez, prometo! Além disso, o próximo capítulo é bem interessante, e sinceramente, é um que eu gosto muito. Mas é melhor deixar quieto, posso falar demais.

litlledark: sério que ainda não chegou aí em Portugal? Que pena. Realmente é muito interessante, aposto como você vai gostar muito. E valeu pelo review, adorei saber que você gostou do primeiro capítulo. Espero que continue lendo. 

Beijos para todos, e até o capítulo 3 de "Senhores da Natureza".


	3. Um Inesperado Reencontro

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (alguém aí tem uma armadura? Mal comecei a me divertir e o Yamato já quer me massacrar. Leiam e vejam por quê. Ai meu pai, SOCORRO! ELE QUER ME BATER.)**

Capítulo 3 – Um inesperado retorno

Sakura tentava dormir, mas não tinha muito sucesso. Aquele dia havia sido desgastante, e as revelações a deixaram mais do que chocada. Como não percebera antes? Era considerada a feiticeira mais poderosa da Terra, mas nem percebera que dois seres mágicos estavam ali, do seu lado. Ainda continuava distraída, e muito. Quando mudaria?

"Sakura, ainda está acordada?"

"Não consigo dormir, Kero. Estou pensando na conversa de hoje."

"Ainda? Sakurinha, esquece essa história. Já dissemos que não era para você saber."

"Por que vocês não me contaram?"

"O quê?"

"Sobre a Nakata. Por que não contaram que existia mais um guardião?"

Sakura sentiu que Kero havia ficado perturbado com a pergunta; a presença dele estava bem agitada.

"Pode me contar, Kero. Prometo que não ficarei brava."

"Não é esse o problema. É uma história tão complicada."

"Não me importo." – ela se virou para encarar o amiguinho – "Vou prestar atenção do começo ao fim."

"Bom... não contamos por dois motivos. O primeiro é que Nakateri, pelas nossas previsões, só deveria terminar o treinamento daqui a 120 anos, ou seja, você não deveria nem estar viva quando ela aparecesse."

"Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, não foi mesmo?"

"Não. A sua magia cresceu tanto que foi capaz de quebrar o portão da dimensão que criamos, fazendo ela sair antes da hora."

"E o segundo motivo, qual é?"

"O segundo motivo... é que o Mago Clow pediu para nunca contarmos sobre sua existência."

"Ué, por quê?"

"Porque Nakateri foi criada por acidente. Foi durante uma fase muito difícil que o Mago Clow viveu."

"Fase difícil?"

"É. Foi numa época em que ele vivia angustiado e triste, chorando pelos cantos. Nessa mesma época, descobrimos que Yue tinha um ponto fraco, que é a dependência da magia de um outro ser. Na época, não entendemos porque Clow ficou tão desesperado, mas agora que você é nossa mestra, e Eriol já nos confirmou que Clow sabia de antemão que mudaríamos de dono, imagino que tenha sido porque ele tinha medo que as cartas ficassem sem um dos guardiões. Então, um dia de repente, Nakateri Yue surgiu."

"Surgiu?"

"Surgiu. Clow nos contou, um pouco antes de morrer, que Nakateri nasceu do medo que ele tinha das cartas ficar sem a proteção de Yue. Ela nasceu sem experiência nenhuma, com uma magia fraca, tanto que Clow criou Yamato para treiná-la."

Sakura entendeu o que Kero queria dizer. Lembrou-se de Yamato explicando que ele era, na verdade, o treinador de Nakata, porque a guardiã não tinha pleno desenvolvimento do poder que possuía. Também se lembrou de Yue contando que, quando entraram no livro, logo após a morte de Clow, ele e Kero criaram uma dimensão para que a garota treinasse, e que só poderia ser aberta para a dimensão onde viviam quando ela terminasse o treinamento. Mas, pelo o que parecia, a barreira havia sido quebrada logo que Sakura trancou Vácuo e criou Esperança, já que, pelo depoimento dos vizinhos, foi nessa época que Nakata e Yamato vieram para Tomoeda.

Mas o que mais interessou Sakura nessa história foi quando lhe contaram sobre os poderes de Nakata. Assim como os de Yue, se baseavam na Lua, mas ela mesma não tinha tanta dependência dos poderes de Sakura para sobreviver, o que lhe dava vantagem. Se, um dia, Yue deixasse de existir, ela seria a nova Guardiã e Juíza, mas não correria o menor risco de ficar sem seus poderes mágicos. Clow, mesmo sem querer, havia sido esperto ao criá-la. Com esse pensamento, Sakura se lembrou do momento em que chegaram em casa, logo depois de recuperarem Terra: Yue gritava com Nakata a plenos pulmões, exigindo saber por que ela havia o desobedecido ao sair da dimensão. Sakura percebeu que a menina morria de medo dele, e que pedia desculpas a toda hora por ter "quebrado as regras" dos guardiões. Mesmo sendo mais forte, Nakateri era submissa a Yue, e o respeitava muito. Já com Kero...

"Kero, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro!"

"Por que Nakateri te chama de 'tio Kerberus'"?

A face de Kero se avermelhou, fazendo a garota rir muito.

"Oras, porque é uma criança. Foi criada com a mentalidade de uma criança, nada mais normal."

"Ah, mas ela não chama o Yue de tio."

"Porque ele não deixa. E já que ela morre de medo dele..."

"Ela não tem medo dele. Só o respeita."

"Bom, pode ser. Ela o vê como um irmão mais velho, e pensando bem, a forma como ele age se parece muito com o Touya."

"Realmente."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Kero voltou ao seu quarto- gaveta, e Sakura finalmente conseguiu dormir. Tinha que descansar, para encarar a nova realidade que surgia.

Uma semana se passou desde então. No começo, foi difícil para Sakura, Yamato e Nakata se entenderem como antes, principalmente porque, agora, já não se viam como vizinhos, mas também como mestra e subordinados. Porém, dois dias depois do ocorrido, Tomoyo promoveu um lanche em sua casa, e depois de muita conversa, todos voltaram ao normal. E, mesmo custando a acreditar que os amigos não eram seres humanos, Sakura resolveu esquecer o assunto e seguir em frente. Assim, tudo se resolveu.

Já era sexta-feira à tarde, e Sakura ainda estava estudando na biblioteca com Tomoyo. Teria prova na semana seguinte, e precisava de toda ajuda que pudesse para passar.

"Função modular sempre terá um gráfico representado apenas na parte positiva do eixo y... ou é do eixo x? Ai, eu vou enlouquecer!"

"Calma Sakura, assim nunca vai conseguir se concentrar!" – dizia Tomoyo, sorrindo – "E Matemática exige concentração."

"Eu sei!" – Sakura fechou o caderno e suspirou – "Bem que eu queria ter mais facilidades com a matéria, álgebra está sendo um pesadelo."

"Vamos lá amiga, eu sei que consegue. Você já saiu de situações muito piores do que uma simples função modular. Onde está o seu espírito de Card Captors?"

"Ah, Tomoyo, antes sair atrás das minhas cartas do que enfrentar essa função maluca. Nem sei mais o que fazer."

"Falando nisso, você não pegou mais nenhuma depois da carta Terra?"

Sakura negou com a cabeça:

"Nada. Nem a presença daquela maluca eu senti mais."

Ao terminar de dizer isso, Sakura sentiu três fortes presenças entrando em Tomoeda. Duas delas já havia sentido, mas a terceira, embora parecesse familiar, era desconhecida. Mas era impossível, seria muito bom para ser totalmente verdade. Vendo a amiga nas nuvens, Tomoyo começou a rir, já imaginando o que ela estava pensando:

"Eu sei que para você seria muito mais divertido, mas ele não vai poder te ajudar agora, Sakura."

"Não é nisso que estou pensando." – disse, assustando a amiga – "Estou sentindo a presença dele."

"Do Shaoran? Não, isso é impossível."

"Eu sei, mas eu estou sentindo. E não só dele, mas da sra. Yelan também."

"Será possível que eles vieram para o Japão?"

"Eu não duvido." – Sakura guardou todos os seus livros e se levantou – "Do jeito que o Shaoran adora me proteger, não me espantaria que ele viesse me ajudar." – começou a andar em direção à porta.

"Sakura, aonde você vai?" – perguntou Tomoyo, seguindo-a

"Vou conferir essa história. Se eles realmente estiverem aqui, descobrirei rapidinho."

"Espere aí, eu vou com você."

Sakura parou antes de atravessar a porta. As presenças haviam sumido.

"Não precisa Tomoyo, já desapareceram."

"Desapareceram o quê?"

"As presenças, Tomoyo! Todas elas desapareceram."

"Isso quer dizer que você não conseguirá localiza-los, não é mesmo?"

"Exatamente." – Sakura voltou para a mesa e retirou todos os materiais de novo – "Vamos continuar a estudar, preciso entender esse monstro ainda hoje."

No outro dia, tudo parecia normal na cidade. E pra variar...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Atrasada de novo, Sakura?"

"Não exatamente, mas eu prometi a Tomoyo que chegaria mais cedo na escola. O Yamato e a Nakata devem estar me esperando."

"Mesmo acordando na hora, você se atrasa. Como consegue, hein?"

"Ah, cala a boca Kero. Não estou a fim de discutir agora."

Sakura se arrumou rapidamente, mas passou um leve perfume debaixo das orelhas e no pescoço. Por alguma razão, achou que seria legal fazer isso. Estava com um pressentimento bom.

Desceu as escadas e sequer tomou o café que seu pai preparara antes de ir para a faculdade. Colocou seus patins e já encontrou Yamato e Nakata parados, esperando.

"Bom dia, gente. Desculpa o atraso!"

"Tudo bem, Sakura, não estamos atrasados mesmo." – respondeu Nakata, já andando

"Você não, mas nós estamos." – replicou Yamato, também andando – "Tomoyo deve estar nos esperando na escola."

Nakata parou de andar e encarou Sakura:

"Sakura... você está usando perfume?"

"Estou." – respondeu, o rosto ficando rubro – "Por quê? Está muito forte?"

"Não é isso, mas é que eu só vi você com perfume algumas vezes, e foi quando o seu namorado veio passear em Tomoeda."

"Por acaso ele está aqui, Sakura?" – perguntou Yamato, sobrancelha erguida

"Que eu saiba não." – respondeu Sakura, ficando ainda mais rubra – "Por quê? Vocês acham que eu só passei perfume por causa dele?"

"Nem só por isso. Sabe... sentimos a presença dele ontem."

Dessa vez foi Sakura quem parou. Ela encarou os amigos de forma assustada e curiosa:

"Sentiram a presença dele?" – perguntou, mal se atrevendo a acreditar.

"Eu disse que ela não ia gostar de saber." – replicou Nakata

"E por que não gostaria? É o namorado dela!" – retrucou Yamato

"Acho que você ainda não se acostumou com a idéia de sabermos sobre magia, não é mesmo Sakura?" – perguntou a menina, ignorando o "irmão" completamente.

"Não é isso." – disse Sakura, balançando a cabeça – "Embora ainda seja meio esquisito pensar em vocês dois como seres mágicos."

"Então, por que essa cara?" – perguntou Yamato, com cara de desentendido.

"É que eu também senti a presença dele ontem, mas de repente sumiu. Além disso, ele não me falou nada, e acho que eu deveria ser a primeira a saber caso ele viesse para cá."

"É, pode ser que estejamos errados." – Yamato disse e voltou a seguir para a escola, dando fim naquele assunto.

"Não se preocupa não, Sakura." – disse Nakata, pegando na mão da amiga – "Se for ele, a gente já vai descobrir."

"Tem razão." – e as duas seguiram em frente.

"Meninas, vocês já estão sabendo?"

"Nossa, Naoko, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Tomoyo, preocupada com a expressão da amiga

"A Kimura, ela vai sair da escola."

"A Kimura? Mas por quê?" – perguntou Chiraru, assustada, Kimura era uma garota que gostava muito do colégio.

"Parece que o pai dela recebeu uma proposta de emprego na França, e ela vai se mudar para lá."

"Que pena." – disse Sakura, tirando a atenção do caderno de matemática – "Eu gostava dela."

"E pelo jeito, você agora ficou com a carteira à sua frente vaga." – comentou Rika, sorrindo melancolicamente – "É uma pena mesmo que ela vai se mudar."

"Bom dia alunos, todos se sentando." – a profª Kobayashi entrou na sala, iniciando a aula de sábado – "Sinto dizer que não tenho uma boa notícia para vocês. Como alguns já devem saber, a aluna Mick Kimura não estudará mais conosco. Ontem, ela se mudou para a França, onde passará a estudar a partir de agora."

Os alunos que ainda não sabiam ficaram tristes e começaram a comentar os motivos porque Kimura havia se mudado. Mas, para Sakura, aquela conversa não tinha a menor importância, estava com uma estranha sensação.

"Mas não tenho apenas notícias ruins." – continuou a professora, um sorriso no rosto – "Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês. Aliás, duas."

Ao dizer isso, Sakura sentiu a mesma presença do dia anterior. Agora não tinha a menor dúvida.

"Dois alunos irão estudar conosco a partir de agora." – continuou contando a professora, com certeza não percebendo a euforia na qual Sakura estava entrando – "Pelo o que me consta, eles já moraram em Tomoeda durante algum tempo, e conhecem alguns de vocês. Podem entrar agora."

Sakura sentiu o seu coração parando quando viu entrando pela porta o garoto alto, de cabelos rebeldes, olhos âmbares e físico bem trabalhado pelos anos de treinamento, o mesmo que invadia os seus pensamentos todo dia, cada vez mais possuidor do seu coração. Junto com ele, entrava uma garota baixinha, de longos cabelos negros e olhos também âmbares, característico da família. E enquanto todos, inclusive Tomoyo, ficavam espantados com as presenças dos novos alunos, Sakura apenas entrava em um mundo que só ela tinha acesso. O verdadeiro paraíso que aparecia no seu coração quando estava perto _dele._

"Esses são Meilin e Shaoran Li. Vieram de Hong-Kong." – anunciou a professora, rindo da expressão de alguns alunos – "E, pelo jeito, já possuem vários amigos por aqui."

"Claro, né?" – respondeu Meilin, com voz de orgulhosa – "Depois de ter morado aqui durante meses, impossível não ter nenhum amigo."

Todos riram do comentário, menos Sakura. Ela estava muito concentrada em encarar Shaoran, assim como ele a encarava profundamente. Era incrível como ela mudara em tão poucos meses, estava ainda mais linda, se aquilo era possível. Certo, ainda tinha a carinha de criança, mas o que importava? Era o grande charme dela, que o deixava maluco a cada vez que a olhava. Poderia amar alguém tanto assim?

"Vamos ver... Meilin, você pode se sentar à mesa que era de Kimura, à frente de Kinomoto. É aquela garota..."

"Não se preocupe, professora, sei quem é Kinomoto." – disse Meilin, encarando uma Sakura hipnotizada – "Já nos conhecemos muito bem."

"Se é assim... Shaoran, sente-se atrás de Kinomoto. Imagino que você a conheça também."

"Se conhece." – comentou Yamazaki, fazendo Chiraru e Rika rirem, e os dois pombinhos acordarem do transe que estavam.

"Como disse, Yamazaki?" – perguntou a professora, não entendendo a brincadeira.

"Deixe, professora." – disse Shaoran, seguindo para o seu lugar, com Meilin – "Ele adora essas brincadeirinhas."

Eles se sentaram. Tomoyo imediatamente começou a conversar com Meilin em voz baixa, as duas extremamente eufóricas. Yamato ria da situação, como sempre fazia quando aquelas duas se encontravam. Já Sakura, essa apenas seguia Shaoran com o olhar. De imediato, havia ficado supremamente feliz com a vinda dele para o Japão, mas agora, depois do primeiro impacto, não conseguia controlar uma certa raiva. Por que ele não contara que viria?

"Não vai nem me falar um 'bom dia'"? – perguntou sorridente, mas ficando sério assim que viu o olhar bravo da namorada – "O que foi?"

"No intervalo a gente conversa." – foi o que disse, antes de voltar a se concentrar na aula.

Estava muito quente. Com a chegada do verão, o sol esquentava todos os ambientes, com sua luz aconchegante. Era bom ficar em cima da árvore, curtindo uma sombra gostosa e refrescante. Mas era ainda melhor agora, que uma certa pessoa subia nessa mesma árvore, a procurando.

"Não sabia que já subia em árvores tão bem."

"Tive um ótimo professor."

"Vai me contar que cara foi aquela no começo da aula, ou será que vou ter que adivinhar?"

Sakura encarou Shaoran. Como conseguia ficar brava com ele, se quando a encarava com aqueles âmbares, ela se derretia por completo?

"Adivinha." – desafiou, fazendo cara de travessa.

"Você ficou brava porque eu não te avisei que vinha para cá." – ele disse, se sentando ao lado dela e recebendo um aceno positivo de cabeça

"Certinho!" – ela deu um largo sorriso, mas em seguida ficou séria – "Por que não me contou?"

"Queria fazer uma surpresa. Além disso, tinha que falar com a minha mãe, e ver se ela deixava que eu viesse morar aqui."

"Não sei por que, mesmo que ela não deixasse, você viria de qualquer maneira."

"Não custava nada tentar, não é mesmo?" – perguntou, fazendo Sakura rir – "Mas não tive nenhum problema, ela aceitou numa boa que eu viesse."

"Eu sei, ela até veio junto."

"Como sabe?"

"Senti a presença de vocês ontem, quando chegaram em Tomoeda. Mas depois vocês as ocultaram, e eu fiquei um pouco confusa."

"Aposto como quis ir atrás de mim." – ele se aproximou dela, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio.

"E o que te faz pensar isso, hein?" – perguntou, aproximando o seu rosto do dele.

Conforme os rostos ficavam mais próximos, os corações pareciam sair da boca e a respiração ficava cada vez mais rarefeita. Os olhares não se desviavam nem por um milésimo de segundo, que eram extremamente importantes. Depois de tanto tempo separados, finalmente estavam ali, juntos novamente, e dessa vez, parecia ser para sempre. Os lábios iam se aproximando, os olhos se fechando, e o desejo se consumindo. Quando finalmente se uniram, o mundo desapareceu, e eram somente os dois.

Incrível como as coisas parecem se tornar perfeitas quando estamos perto de quem amamos, mesmo quando nossas vidas estão no mais profundo inferno. Desde o sumiço de suas cartas, Sakura não se sentia assim, tão feliz e segura. Aliás, não se sentia assim desde a última vez que vira Shaoran. Estava começando a duvidar que todo aquele paraíso fosse apenas mais um gostoso sonho que tinha todas as manhãs, desses do qual só acordava com um grito...

"Assim vocês ficam sem fôlego!"

Sakura e Shaoran se separaram com tudo, quase caindo da árvore. Ao olharem para baixo, viram Meilin parada de braços cruzados, com Tomoyo, Yamato e Nakata rindo baixinho.

"Meilin, quer nos matar de susto?" – gritou Shaoran, seu tom de voz mostrando a raiva que estava sentindo.

"Desculpa, mas se formos esperar vocês pararem de se beijar, ficamos aqui o intervalo inteiro." – disse, encarando o primo – "Aliás, já perdemos metade dele, esperando vocês se largarem!"

Sakura enrubesceu. Era sempre assim, toda vez que se beijavam depois de um longo tempo de separação, tinham que ser chamados por alguém, senão morreriam sem ar.

Os dois desceram da árvore. Shaoran cruzou os braços e encarou Meilin, pedindo uma explicação.

"E não me olha assim!" – disse a garota, ao ver o olhar feio do primo – "Você sabe muito bem que poderia ter ficado sem ar se eu não tivesse te chamado."

"O que você quer, Meilin?" – perguntou, sem descruzar os braços

"Na verdade, somos nós quem quer, Li." – disse Yamato, se aproximando dele e de Sakura com cautela, Shaoran não gostava muito dele.

Sakura percebeu o receio do garoto em se aproximar. Desde que ele e Shaoran se conheceram, há um ano e meio antes, o namorado agia de forma desconfiada e cautelosa com ele, como se quisesse se defender. Ela percebera que ele agia da mesma maneira com a profª Mizuki, e agora que sabia de muitas outras coisas do qual não tinha conhecimento na época em que os apresentara, descobrira o motivo de tanta implicância.

"O que quer, Yuninoyo?" – perguntou, de maneira grossa, recebendo uma cotovelada de Sakura – "Ai, Sakura, essa doeu!"

"Pra você aprender a ser mais educado." – ela disse, olhando feio para ele.

"Por favor, não briguem." – disse Nakata, se aproximando dos dois – "Não se preocupe Shaoran, viemos em paz."

Shaoran olhou para a garotinha que estava a sua frente. Engraçado, ele sempre tivera uma cisma com Yamato, mas com Nakata era totalmente diferente. Achava a garotinha maravilhosa, e tinha um carinho por ela que podia ser comparado a de um irmão mais velho, ou até mesmo a de um pai algumas vezes. Sabia que, da mesma maneira que Yamato era suspeito de algo que não podia explicar exatamente o que era, Nakata também era, mas com ela não conseguia se zangar ou cismar. Olhou para Sakura, e ela leu os seus pensamentos. Agora ambos estavam começando a entender os motivos daquela diferença.

"O que foi?" – perguntou a garotinha, vendo a troca de olhares dos dois.

"Shaoran estava me perguntando por que você não contou a ele que é uma guardiã." – disse Sakura, rindo

"Exatamente. Achava que era o seu melhor amigo." – ele disse, encarando a menina com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"E é. Mas você também não me contou que viria ao Japão. Qual é, não é só a Sakura que sente falta de vocês." – respondeu, fazendo biquinho.

"Olha lá Nakata, posso ficar com ciúmes." – brincou Sakura, fazendo todos rirem.

"Eu sou mesmo uma burra." – replicou Tomoyo, baixinho, para que apenas Meilin ouvisse.

"O que foi, esqueceu a câmera de novo?"

"Mais do que isso." – Tomoyo pegou a câmera que cabia no bolso de sua blusa e abriu o compartimento de baterias – "Não coloquei a bateria para filmar essa cena hoje." – Meilin caiu no chão.

"Agora, dá pra explicar essa vinda de vocês para cá?" – perguntou Yamato, interrompendo a seção de cócegas que Shaoran e Nakata aplicavam em Sakura. O garoto olhou feio para ele, mais por costume do que por qualquer outra coisa. Sakura já havia lhe contado quem ele realmente era, e suas suspeitas de que Yamato não era uma pessoa qualquer haviam se confirmado. Mas, mesmo sabendo que era do bem, ainda não conseguia confiar no garoto.

"Claro." – respondeu, se encostando à parede – "Eu vim porque quero ajudar Sakura a recuperar as cartas."

"E a Meilin?" – perguntou Tomoyo, olhando para a amiga

"Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria o Shaoran vir para o Japão se divertir, enquanto eu teria que agüentar aqueles anciões idiotas na minha cola?" – perguntou Meilin, com cara de incrédula – "Não mesmo. Além disso, minha mãe decidiu que queria conhecer Tomoeda, e aproveitou que tia Yelan veio para nos acompanhar."

"Sua mãe está aqui, Meilin?" – perguntou Sakura, espantada

"Está. Ela comprou uma casa para nós duas morarmos, do lado da casa do Shaoran."

"Pelo jeito, a família inteira veio, não é mesmo?" – perguntou Tomoyo, sorridente.

"A família inteira?" – perguntou Yamato, começando a se assustar – "Isso quer dizer que aquelas malucas das suas irmãs vieram também?" – apontou para Shaoran

"Sossegue, só a Shiefa veio." – disse Shaoran, não conseguindo conter um sorriso maroto – "Dessa vez, só ela vai te encher o saco."

"Pelo menos." – ele suspirou de alívio – "Se eu tivesse que agüentar mais um aperto de bochecha da Fuutie, acho que me mataria."

Sakura começou a rir. Se Shaoran não gostava de Yamato, as suas irmãs eram totalmente o contrário. Da última vez que ele viera ao Japão, trouxe todas as suas irmãs, que quase enlouqueceram o garoto de tantos abraços, pulos e apertos de bochechas.

"Ei, isso não tem graça, Sakura." – replicou Yamato, de cara feia.

O sinal bateu, indicando que o intervalo havia acabado. Nakata se despediu de todos eles e pulou a grade para voltar a Escola Tomoeda, enquanto todos voltavam para a sala de aula.

Sakura voltava da aula de mãos dadas com Shaoran. Embora o principal motivo fosse para matarem a saudade, eles também precisavam conversar com Yelan Li. Ela havia pedido para a mestra das cartas lhe dar mais detalhes sobre os últimos acontecimentos, e principalmente sobre os sonhos da semana. Os dois sabiam muito bem que a senhora poderia desvendar alguns mistérios, e até mesmo saber de coisas que ninguém sabia: conversar com ela era de extrema importância.

"Acha que a sua mãe poderá nos ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Acho que sim. Minha mãe sabe muito sobre a história das cartas, e talvez saiba de algo que possa nos ajudar. Hiiragizawa não te contou nada?"

Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa:

"Como imaginei."

"Sabe, Shaoran? É a primeira vez que me tiram alguma coisa. Nunca me senti tanta raiva como estou sentindo agora."

"Acho que sei como você se sente. Odiaria se me roubassem algo que gosto muito."

"É mais do que isso." – ela apertou a mão do namorado, fazendo-o arregalar levemente os olhos – "Ela tirou parte de mim ao roubar as minhas cartas. Estou com tanta raiva que poderia esmagar alguém."

"Estou percebendo. Você está quebrando a minha mão."

Sakura percebeu que a mão de Shaoran já estava ficando roxa, e a largou mais do que imediatamente. E enquanto ele tentava mexer os dedos, ela pedia desculpas freneticamente.

"Sakura, pára com isso! Já sofri coisas muito piores."

"Eu sei, mas eu não deveria ter descontado a minha raiva em você. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa..."

"Você já está me irritando. Não precisa pedir desculpas."

"Claro que preciso. Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa..."

Já sem paciência com o falatório da namorada, Shaoran a agarrou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si, dando um beijo nela logo em seguida. Ela se assustou de início, mas logo se rendeu ao beijo, descontando nele toda a saudade que estava sentindo. Os dois só pararam porque estavam sem fôlego e também porque já haviam chegado na casa dele. Uma grande mansão, com uma imensa árvore de cerejeira logo atrás. Havia uma grande sacada na frente, e a pintura da casa era em um tom claro de verde, com detalhes vermelhos, mostrando as cores da família Li. O telhado era em estilo triangular, com pequenas janelas ao canto, onde Sakura pode ver que havia quartos/sótãos. No portão, havia um pequeno símbolo do yin-yang na fechadura, mostrando a influência chinesa.

"Minha mãe mandou fazerem algumas reformas antes de virmos para cá." – comentou Shaoran, percebendo a cara espantada de Sakura – "Deu pra perceber bem, não é mesmo?"

"Ela é linda. Acho que é maior que a da Tomoyo."

"Pelo que me parece, era da família dela. Um tal de senhor Amamiya nos vendeu, há alguns anos. Era para eu morar aqui de início, mas preferi o apartamento. Não gosto desse luxo todo."

Sakura sorriu. Já não era novidade que o namorado não gostava de luxos e ostentações, mas aquele nome Amamiya... lhe era familiar.

"Vai ficar aí ou vai entrar?" – perguntou Shaoran, já abrindo o portão da casa.

"Ah, claro." – ela acordou do transe que estava e saiu correndo para dentro.

Ela admirava o jardim que havia na casa. Havia vários tipos de plantas ali, inclusive algumas mudas de cerejeiras. Quando chegaram na porta da frente, Yelan a abriu, dando um grande sorriso aos jovens.

"Achei que nunca chegariam. Como vai, Sakura?"

"Levando." – respondeu, com o melhor sorriso que podia dar no momento.

"Sei como se sente. Entrem, temos muito que conversar." – ela olhou para o filho – "E Meilin?"

"Foi para a casa da Daidouji." – respondeu, entrando em casa – "Por quê?"

"Por nada, só a mãe dela que queria saber. Já conhece Fai, ela odeia esperar. Então, vamos à biblioteca? Acho que tenho muito que saber, não é mesmo?" – ela encarou Sakura com um leve olhar doce

"Com certeza." – respondeu a menina.

Os três se encaminharam até a luxuosa biblioteca. Lá, havia inúmeros exemplares de livros de todos os assuntos, e os de magia ocupavam uma prateleira especial. Yelan se sentou em uma mesa cheia de papéis, e indicou duas poltronas para os jovens se sentarem. Assim que se acomodaram, ela iniciou a conversa:

"Desculpe-me a bagunça, Sakura, mas ainda não tivemos tempo de arrumar as coisas da mudança. Então, Shaoran me disse que você andou tendo sonhos ultimamente. Pode me contar?"

Sakura contou todos os detalhes do sonho, até mesmo alguns que nem sabiam que existiam, mas que Yelan conseguiu retirar com muita facilidade e categoria. Depois, explicou tudo que havia acontecido no dia do roubo das cartas, a forte presença, a ligação de Eriol, o surgimento da carta Explosão, o portal que a estranha mulher havia criado e que a levara para um lugar desconhecido, e por fim a descoberta de Nakateri Yue, a verdadeira identidade de Nakata. Yelan ouvia tudo de olhos fechados, refletindo sobre o que a menina contava. Ao fim se levantou, pegou um livro roxo da prateleira de magia e abriu em uma específica página.

"Como foi mesmo que as cartas foram roubadas, Sakura?" – perguntou, mas sem tirar os olhos da página.

"Saíram todas voando em uma única direção, e de repente sumiram no ar, restando apenas as quatro que estão comigo."

"O que acha que pode ser, mãe?" – perguntou Shaoran, encarando a senhora.

"Já ouviram falar de laços sentimentais mágicos?" – perguntou, agora encarando os dois, e fazendo Sakura se lembrar de uma coisa que a mulher estranha havia falado...

"_Devo admitir que você foi muito esperta em criar laços sentimentais mágicos com algumas delas."_

"Aquela mulher... ela me disse algo do estilo no dia em que nos encontramos." – respondeu Sakura, lembrando-se da cena – "Mas eu não entendi."

"Já li em um livro de Clow, quando iniciei meu treinamento em magia." – respondeu Shaoran, encarando a mãe de forma séria – "Mas o que isso tem a ver com a nossa situação?"

"Objetos mágicos como as cartas só podem ser retiradas dos seus donos com uma magia baseada em um sentimento muito forte." – explicou Yelan, enquanto pegava uma das cartas Sakura – "O que quero dizer é que, para se roubar algo que se alimenta de magia como uma carta Sakura, é necessário que se tenha algum tipo de relação com ela, seja mágica ou até mesmo sentimental. É o que chamamos de laços sentimentais mágicos: é o sentimento que nos liga ao objeto mágico. A extinta carta Vácuo, por exemplo. Ela mantinha um grau de 'parentesco', podemos dizer, com as outras cartas, porque foi criada pelo mago Clow como elas, e graças a isso conseguiu atraí-las para perto de si, roubando-as de você." – ela olhou para Sakura – "Imagino que, sem querer, você tenha criado laços com algumas cartas, principalmente com Esperança, que foi a que não saiu de seu quarto. E essas cartas acabaram ficando, por terem mais laços com você do que com a pessoa que as roubou."

"Isso quer dizer que a pessoa que as roubou também possui laços sentimentais com as minhas cartas?" – perguntou Sakura, não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

"É o mais provável. Mas isso não quer dizer nada: pelo o que você me contou, ela não consegue usar nenhuma carta, o que significa que elas ainda são fiéis a você. Por isso usa cartas como Explosão, para tentar ativá-las."

"E por que algumas vieram parar comigo?" – perguntou Shaoran – "Quer dizer, é normal que Sakura tenha um laço com elas, porque é a mestra. Mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, ao contrário, minha magia tem fundamento bem diferente."

"Pois saiba que tem mais a ver do que imagina, meu filho." – disse Yelan, agora encarando Shaoran – "As cinco cartas que pararam conosco lhe pertenceram um dia, e até onde eu saiba, elas tiveram papel importantíssimo na sua história com Sakura. A carta Areia, por exemplo. Ela foi a primeira carta que vocês capturaram juntos, como uma equipe. Obviamente ela criou um laço com você."

"Faz sentido." – comentou Sakura – "Capturei Trovão no dia em que nos conhecemos."

"E Nuvem foi uma carta que eu te dei, porque fiquei preocupado com sua gripe." – ele disse, dando um sorrisinho.

"Doce foi a primeira carta que a gente não brigou pra ter..." – ela foi se aproximando dele, aproveitando que estavam relembrando momentos tão bons.

"E Gelo foi a primeira carta que eu tive quando já gostava de você." – ele também se aproximou, aquelas lembranças lhe davam uma imensa vontade de beijá-la

Estavam com os lábios quase colados quando Yelan pigarreou, chamando a atenção dos dois. Vermelhos como pimentões, eles se endireitaram na poltrona. Teriam tempo para namorarem depois.

"O que realmente me incomoda é que, para se ter algum tipo de laço com as cartas, é necessário que se conviva com elas. Isso quer dizer que o nosso inimigo já as teve em seu poder de alguma forma." – continuou a senhora Li, tentando conter uma risada; o filho e a namorada estavam realmente engraçados vermelhos daquele jeito.

"Mas como? Apenas nós e o Mago Clow convivemos com as cartas." – replicou Shaoran, emburrado. Não estava gostando daquele sorrisinho da mãe.

"Talvez haja alguns segredos que ainda não saibamos." – disse por fim, se levantando e levando com ela o livro que ainda estava aberto sobre a mesa – "Seja lá como for, melhor seguirmos os conselhos de Hiiragizawa e tomarmos cuidado. Estamos lidando com alguém muito poderoso."

"Já irá se retirar, senhora Li?" – perguntou Sakura, se levantando também.

"Sim, querida. Estou cansada, e ainda preciso arrumar as minhas coisas. Desde que chegamos ao Japão, não tive tempo para mais nada. Shaoran, avise Wei e Shiefa que não irei jantar, pesquisarei mais sobre o roubo das cartas. Outra coisa: avisem os guardiões, inclusive a menina Nakata, que quero vê-los. Acho que eles podem nos dar algumas informações preciosas."

"Avisarei. Boa noite, senhora Yelan." – Sakura fez uma referência antes da senhora sair. Assim que se viram sozinhos, os dois trataram de começar a namorar logo. Já haviam perdido tempo demais naquele dia para matar a saudade.

"Finalmente, um pouco de privacidade." – disse Shaoran, enquanto emendava um beijo no outro.

"Eu juro... que se não fosse... todos esses problemas... eu estaria no... paraíso!" – disse Sakura, interrompendo as falas entre os beijos – "Não sabe... o quanto... estava com... saudades."

"Agora a gente não se separa mais. É só nós dois."

Eles deram mais um longo beijo apaixonado, antes de saírem para conhecer a casa.

Continua 

Obs: Olha só, mais um capítulo! Ficou um pouquinho menor que o outro, mas ainda assim está um pouco longo né? Preciso realmente saber se vocês querem que eu encurte mais ou se assim está bom. É uma fraqueza minha, sempre escrevo de dez páginas pra frente. Coitadinhos de vocês, que ficam lendo esse monte de besteiras. Ai ai...

Outra coisa: espero ter explicado mais sobre as coisas que aconteceram no capítulo 2. Senti que deixei um pouco confuso... mas é assim mesmo, uma hora tudo se esclarece.

Quanto a esse capítulo, como eu disse, eu gosto muito dele. Primeiro, porque o nosso grande Pequeno Lobo dar o ar da sua graça ao vivo e a cores, e segundo, porque é um pequeno prelúdio de umas maldades que pretendo fazer com um dos meus personagens, o Yamato. Como vocês podem ver, ele tem meio que pavor das irmãs do Shaoran, mas posso garantir que pavor é pouco perto do que ele realmente sente. Mas isso é uma coisa que vocês vão ter que esperar pra ver... huahuahua.

Agora, os recadinhos do pessoal que deixou review pra mim nessa fic e na do Fantasma da Ópera.

**Analubru: **ih, também não consegue passar pela fase da Chun Li? Olha, eu vou te dizer a verdade, só depois de tentar muito que eu consegui passar, e eu derrotei com a própria Chun Li mesmo. Uma dica: tenta desenvolver aquele golpe especial dela, que ela vira de cabeça pra baixo e sai rodando pra atacar, ele é de uma utilidade maravilhosa (pelo o que eu saiba, você tem que apertar muito botão do pc ou do vídeo game pra fazer. Eu aperto um monte e sai sem eu querer). E também não hesita em ficar desviando dos ataques, porque a especialidade dela é golpe físico, e enquanto mais longe você se manter, mais fácil atacar (por isso, pule bastante, viu?). E quanto a fic... que bom que você gostou do elo que eu fiz com o filme. Embora eu ache que tenha ficado bobinho, foi interessante pensar no que aconteceu depois. Já a Rytwild... não posso falar muito dela, é uma coisa que você vai ter que descobrir lendo né? Senão perde a graça. Por último, acho que vou criar novos apelidos pra Sakura e o Shaoran e dar todos pro Touya; também me mato de rir quando ele fica falando isso. Beijos.

**Hikari Tenchi: **nossa, fiquei tão feliz quando vi que você colocou a fic do Fantasma da Ópera como uma das suas favoritas. Pelo jeito, você adora muito o casal Eriol e Tomoyo né? Bom, nessa fic, eles não serão o casal principal (mesmo porque o Eriol só vai aparecer realmente um pouco mais para frente), mas eu vou tentar ao máximo fazer dos dois um lindo casal apaixonado, e que fica junto no final. Mas posso te garantir uma coisa: eles vão aprontar muito juntos, principalmente a Tomoyo. Será que você imagina? Hehehe, beijos pra você também.

**Nanda-Chan: **Juro que não acreditei quando você me mandou o e-mail dizendo que estava lendo as minhas fics de HP lá na Floreios e Borrões. Fiquei tão feliz quando li, que até separei um arquivo pra te mandar, com a continuação delas. É que, tipo, lá dá um trabalho imenso pra postar, e acabei desistindo, por isso estão incompletas. Mas, se você quiser, é só me dizer tá? E nem sei se você está lendo essa fic aqui, mas eu queria muito que, caso estivesse se dando a esse trabalho, me mandasse um e-mail ou review dizendo o que achou, certo? Beijos.

AislinLeFay: encantador? Ah, nem tanto vai! Foi como eu disse, foi a primeira vez que eu tentei fazer uma song-fic, e tentei justo com um tema com o qual não estava acostumada. Mas fico eternamente agradecida com o seu elogio, e feliz demais por você ter gostado. Queria saber sua opinião sobre essa fic. Não é ET, mas eles aparecem também (e aprontam). Beijinhus. NarcisaLeFey: sério que ficou? Bom, eu sempre achei as personalidades parecidas, por isso não foi muito difícil fundir as duas. Valeu pelo elogio. 

**litlledark: **não, o Yamato não é uma carta, mas eu acho que já deu pra perceber, pelo capítulo, o que ele mais ou menos é. Mas foi uma boa sugestão, acho que posso usa-la no futuro, mais pra frente. Valeu pela dica, pode deixar que eu vou aproveitar.

Gente, até o capítulo 4 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (e já vou avisando, teremos ação novamente, nossa vilã entrará em ação, huahuahuahua!)


	4. Entrelaçados

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (e o pior de tudo é que eu até gosto de judiar deles. Hihihi, é divertido, principalmente quando eu faço algum deles pagar mico. Peraí, isso me deu uma idéia...)**

Capítulo 4 – Entrelaçados

Sakura ia andando alegremente pelas ruas de Tomoeda, que eram iluminadas apenas pela luz do luar. Estava mais feliz agora que a família Li estava na cidade, principalmente porque Shaoran havia vindo também. Ah, como era bom poder matar a saudade antes do tempo. Imaginava se agüentaria esperar até as férias de verão para ver o amado. Talvez, se não o visse antes, agüentasse. Mas agora, que ficara o dia todo ao lado dele, nunca!

Ela só queria ver a reação de Touya quando soubesse que "o rascunho de homem" havia voltado ao Japão. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com esse comentário. O irmão havia inventado tantos apelidos para o "cunhado" que alguns chegavam a ser até um pouco engraçados. E ver Touya fora de sério a cada vez que ela comentava alguma coisa sobre Shaoran era realmente uma bela vingança por todos os anos em que fora chamada de monstrenga.

"Touya vai perder a cabeça quando souber que ele está aqui. Já estou até vendo." – um grande sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto, que sumiu logo em seguida. Pela hora que iria chegar em casa, já podia se preparar para a bronca que iria receber do irmão. E, a partir daquele dia, podia esperar que pra todo lugar que fosse, iria correr o risco de encontrá-lo por perto, seja trabalhando ou apenas a espionando.

"É, isso vai ser bem chato."

Passou na frente do Parque do Rei Pingüim. Era incrível como aquele lugar lhe trazia lembranças. Lá, havia vivido os melhores e piores momentos da sua vida. Inclusive, sua primeira carta havia se transformado lá. A carta fogo... uma lágrima saiu do seu rosto. Por mais que estivesse feliz e esperançosa, ainda sentia uma grande angústia ao se lembrar das suas cartas. Por que alguém as roubaria? O que havia feito de mal àquela mulher, para merecer tanto sofrimento? Eram tantas as suas perguntas que sua cabeça latejava só de pensar no assunto. E tantas coisas haviam mudado desde então, se bem que algumas haviam mudado para melhor. É, o jeito seria seguir em frente, sempre otimista, senão nunca conseguiria vencer mais esse obstáculo.

"Vai ficar aí ou vem comigo pra casa?"

Sakura olhou para cima, e encarou o olhar sério de Touya. Como ele adivinhara que ela estava ali?

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Touya?"

"Passei lá em casa e papai me disse que você não tinha chegado. Fiquei sabendo que o moleque está aqui..."

"É, ele voltou a morar em Tomoeda. Veio me ajudar com as cartas."

"Era por causa delas que estava chorando?"

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Touya suspirou e se agachou até ficar na altura da irmã. Limpou a lágrima de seu rosto e ergueu sua cabeça, para encara-la nos olhos:

"Estou te estranhando, minha irmã. Eu me lembro muito bem que você sempre era esperançosa, nunca desistia e nem chorava quando estava capturando as cartas. Também me lembro de uma garota forte e batalhadora, que mesmo morrendo não parou de lutar para mudar todas essas mesmas cartas. Agora, a única coisa que eu vejo é uma Sakura chorona e angustiada, como se não fosse conseguir recuperar o que foi roubado. O que foi, decidiu voltar a ser aquela monstrenga assustada?"

"Touya..."

"Eu não sei quanto a você, mas todos nós estamos dispostos a lutar pelas cartas perdidas. Eu, Kero, Yue, Tomoyo e até mesmo aquela réplica mal-feita de homem. Mas não podemos fazer nada se você não lutar até o fim, e vencer como sempre venceu."

Sakura sorriu tão abertamente que Touya sorriu junto. Os dois se abraçaram demoradamente, como se estivessem buscando forças um no outro. Quando se largaram, Touya deu um sorriso maldoso e comentou:

"Agora, dá pra explicar onde diabos você se meteu com aquele moleque?"

"Touya, pára!"

"Estou falando sério. Já não te falei que não quero você passeando sozinha com essa besta-quadrada?"

"É o meu namorado, não é uma besta-quadrada!"

"Claro que é. Pra começar, ele é chinês. Depois, ele é mais fraco que você. Que tipo de homem consegue ser mais fraco que uma garota chorona como você?"

"Eu não sou chorona!"

Os dois foram discutindo durante o caminho todo. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Certas coisas não deveriam mudar.

"Sabe senhora? Imagino que esteja muito cansada."

"E o que faz com que você formule essa hipótese precipitada, Kim?"

"Ora, chegamos ao Japão e ainda não a vi tomando alguma atitude."

"E acha que eu poderei agir assim, de forma precipitada? Não, preciso descobrir a melhor tática de golpes, os seus pontos fracos, para assim atacar."

"E já sabe o que fazer?"

"Estava pesquisando quando você me interrompeu com essa conversa."

Kim viu que Rytwild segurava um pequeno espelho oval nas mãos, e nele estava aberto um tipo de portal, onde ela vigiava Sakura constantemente. Percebendo que havia cometido um erro, se retirou para deixar a patroa maluca sossegada.

Kim poderia ser o mais fiel dos empregados, mas ainda assim era um tolo e besta. Era muito ágil e excelente espião, pena mesmo que tinha dois defeitos graves: o primeiro era o seu extremo romantismo, e o segundo era a sua grande curiosidade. Ah, mas isso era por pouco tempo, por enquanto precisava muito dele.

"Ora Ild, o que você está fazendo? Pare de pensar nesse empregadinho idiota e volte ao serviço."

Ela voltou a olhar para o espelho. Antigamente, aquele objeto era de tão extrema importância que quebrá-lo era uma sugestão que sequer passava por sua cabeça. Mas, depois de todos aqueles acontecimentos, a coisa que mais queria era que aquele treco desaparecesse da sua vida por completo. Só não havia destruído porque precisava da magia que nele continha, ela lhe era muito útil. Mas quando realizasse os seus objetivos, e tomasse o seu lugar de direito na Hierarquia da Magia Natural, apagaria aquela parte significativa do seu mais primórdio passado.

"Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Uma linda conversa de irmãos!"

Ouviu tudo o que Touya dizia a irmã caçula, todas as palavras de consolo e o incentivo que lhe dava. Droga, toda aquela ajuda dos amigos era o pior obstáculo que tinha. Sakura era tão adorada, mimada, paparicada... o que viam naquela garotinha pequena e magricela, que mal havia saído das fraldas? Até Clow a preferia, tanto que lhe deu as cartas...

"Você me roubou tudo que me pertencia, Kinomoto. Mas eu juro, com todas as letras, que eu vou tomar o meu lugar de volta, nem que pra isso eu roube tudo o que é seu também: família, amigos, guardiões e até mesmo aquele seu namorado convencido. E começarei hoje mesmo, me aguarde."

Ela virou o espelho, escondendo a face onde estava o portal. Olhou para as caixas espalhadas pelo seu quarto. Odiava mudanças, mas essa foi necessária. Dentro da menor delas, havia o seu maior tesouro, juntamente com a sua pior praga. Se soubesse que aquelas cartas negras fossem tão problemáticas, teria criado as suas próprias. Mas agora não poderia reclamar, tinha que usar as suas armas:

"Corrente, venha até aqui. Vocês também, Poder e Volta."

Uma carta negra saiu da caixa, parando nas mãos da bruxa. De novo, não havia sido obedecida. Concentrou suas energias na caixa, e duas cartas Sakura saíram.

"Não adianta querer desobedecer as minhas ordens, cartinhas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vocês serão minhas, e terão que me obedecer rigorosamente. Recebam isso como um castigo pela ousadia." – ela as virou, mostrando os seus versos, e as colocou do lado da carta negra – "Corrente, pode usar todas as energias delas, e acabe com algumas pessoas dessa cidade. E não se esqueça: de forma lente e dolorosa."

As três cartas se fundiram em uma só. Depois disso, uma garota rodeada de correntes apareceu à sua frente, encarando-a seriamente.

"Será um prazer cumprir a ordem, senhora. Matarei a todos como deseja."

Rytwild sorriu. Eram problemáticas sim, mas eram tão divinamente cruéis...

Sakura passou a noite em claro. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo. Conseguiu perceber uma pequena presença mágica, quase imperceptível. Seria a mulher doida que estava agindo novamente?

Levantou-se incrivelmente cedo, ainda mais para um dia de domingo. Aproveitou que estava sem sono mesmo e conferiu as horas no relógio. Se não se enganava, ainda era madrugada na Inglaterra, e Eriol com certeza dormia a essa hora. Queria falar com ele, saber que tinha descoberto alguma coisa. E com certeza pedir algumas explicações: o amigo sabia mais do que tinha dito, tinha certeza disso:

"Ele e Tomoyo podiam dar as mãos e sair andando. Incrível como os dois às vezes gostam de me esconder as coisas."

E pensando bem, os dois até que formavam um casal bonitinho...

"Alguém já te disse que você fica muito sinistra com esse sorriso?"

"Você me diz isso todo dia, Kero." – Sakura olhou para o pequeno guardião, o sorriso maroto ainda no rosto – "Estou até começando a achar que é verdade."

"Vejo que está de bom humor. O que é muito esquisito, já que acordou tão cedo."

"E qual é o problema de ter acordado cedo?"

"Simples: quando você acorda a essa hora, parece um dragão furioso, soltando fogo pelas ventas."

Sakura se emburrou e meteu o cascudo no ursinho, jogando ele longe dali.

"Acho que você anda conversando muito com o Touya. Daqui a pouco, já está me chamando de monstrenga."

"Até que ele tem um pouco de razão. E agora que o seu namorado pirralho voltou, pelo jeito vai piorar."

Sakura deu um cascudo na cabeça de Kero, que voou longe. De gente enchendo o seu saco, já bastava o irmão mais velho.

"Ei, essa doeu!"

"Pra você pensar bem antes de falar alguma coisa. Da próxima vez, já sabe o que acontece." – ela abriu o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma roupa. Um vestido jeans bordado com desenhos de flores de cerejeira, combinando com a maria-chiquinha azuis em forma de flores, no qual prenderia o rabo de cavalo.

"Posso saber aonde a senhorita vai toda arrumada desse jeito?"

"Vou sair. Combinei com a Tomoyo que hoje sairíamos com o Shaoran e a Meilin, e já que acordei cedo, irei aproveitar pra fazer um lanchinho!"

"Lanchinho?" – Kero esbugalhou os olhos e parou à frente da mestra, com as mãos unidas – "Que tipo de lanchinho?"

"Ah, coisa simples." – respondeu Sakura, com um leve sorriso maroto – "Só uns bolinhos de polvo e camarão frito."

Kero soltou um grito de felicidade, e saiu voando desesperadamente pelo quarto. Depois, voltou a parar à frente de Sakura e, com o seu olhar mais pidão, suplicou:

"E você vai deixar alguns pra mim, né?"

"Claro, bobinho! Aliás, estava pensando em levar você também."

Kero ficou boquiaberto.

"Espera um pouco... onde está a verdadeira Sakura?"

"Como?"

"Ora, é muito estranho você querer me levar para passear com vocês, assim, sem eu insistir. Diz logo, o que aconteceu? Onde está a minha mestra?"

"Ai Kero, pára de ser bobo. Não posso querer te levar para passear de vez em quando?"

"Sem nenhum interesse? Acho que não. Fala aí, o que está planejando?"

"Nada!" – ela disse com a voz mais inocente do mundo

"Ainda bem, porque não quero fazer nada hoje..."

"Só que você fale com a senhora Yelan!"

Kero olhou para a mestra com um olhar fulminante:

"Não queria nada, é? Realmente, só queria que eu falasse com aquela mulher assustadora."

"Ora Kero, ela que pediu. Além disso, o Yue e a Nakata também irão."

"E eles sabem disso?"

"Bom... ainda não!"

Kero caiu para trás.

Sakura desceu animadamente para a cozinha. Estava um lindo dia de sol e precisava aproveitar para fazer algo bem gostoso. Mas, para a sua grande surpresa, já achou o seu pai levantado, fazendo o café da manhã.

"Oh, bom dia minha filha. Acordou cedo hoje."

"Bom dia papai. Não deveria estar dormindo a essa hora?"

"Sim, mas você também deveria."

Sakura ficou sem graça. Deu bom dia ao retrato de sua mãe e se sentou no sofá, enquanto esperava o café ficar pronto. Decidiu ligar a TV e ver se havia algo passando, se bem que naquela hora, a única coisa disponível deveria ser os telejornais. Enquanto passava os canais, resolveu deixar no Noticiário da Manhã, mesmo porque uma cena havia lhe chamado a atenção.

"_Um mistério está intrigando a polícia japonesa nessa manhã. Ontem à noite, foi encontrado no Parque do Rei Pingüim da cidade de Tomoeda uma menina de nove anos, morta por estrangulamento. O mais estranho é que não há nenhuma pista do assassino, sequer uma impressão digital. Com a palavra, o senhor delegado, Yoshi Hideo._"

"O que está vendo, filha?" – perguntou Fujitaka, parando para ver o jornal. Sakura, porém, não respondeu. Estava muito concentrada em ficar com raiva.

"_Com certeza a menina foi morta por estrangulamento, já que há marcas de torturas e sufocação. Em compensação, não há nada que indique a presença de pessoas no Parque além da criança, nem pistas do assassino, como impressões digitais ou pegadas. A única pista encontrada foi um pedaço de corrente, que a menina segurava._"

Sakura olhou bem para o pedaço de corrente, que estava sendo mostrada pelo delegado. Por alguma razão, viu que aquele pequeno objeto era coberto por uma aura mágica negra, que já havia sentido antes. Sua raiva cresceu; como haviam se atrevido a matar uma criança indefesa?

"Você tem certeza?"

"Absoluta. Eu senti a aura mágica, e é daquela maluca. Ai, que ódio que eu senti..."

"Cuidado com o que diz, Sakura. Não é bom perdemos a calma neste momento."

Sakura conversava com Yamato enquanto esperava Tomoyo chegar na sua casa. O garoto havia vindo conferir se ela tinha visto a reportagem, e comentou que também sentira uma aura estranha na corrente. Kero e Nakata haviam ido falar com Yue, para ver se conseguiam uma explicação para isso.

"Eu não sei, mas o que você acha sobre esse assunto?" – perguntou Sakura para Yamato

"Poderíamos desconfiar de uma carta, mesmo porque há mais de uma semana nada acontece por aqui. Mas o que me intriga é o fato de que não sentimos nenhuma presença, ao contrário da última vez."

"Na verdade, eu senti uma presença muito pequena durante a noite. Tanto que foi por isso que não consegui dormir."

Yamato ficou boquiaberto:

"E você não disse nada a ninguém?"

"Estava pensando em contar quando chegasse na casa dos Li. Sabe como é, eu irei passar o dia lá."

"Ah sim. Tomoyo me falou ontem que vocês iriam."

"Vocês? Você e a Nakata também vão!"

"Não, nós NÃO vamos."

"Claro que vão. A sra. Li quer falar com vocês."

"Certo, a Nakata pode até ir, mas eu NÃO VOU!"

Sakura viu Yamato ficar com o rosto extremamente vermelho. Não precisou de muito tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Já sei, você está assim por causa da Shiefa, não é mesmo?"

"Você também ficaria se tivesse que agüentar quatro malucas como elas."

"Ah Yamato, ela não vai fazer nada com você. Acredite, ela amadureceu."

"Não sei, ainda tenho minhas desconfianças."

Eles continuariam a discutir se Kero e Nakata não tivessem chegado com Yue. De certa forma, foi uma visão bem bonita: pareciam dois anjos sendo escoltados por um leão alado.

"Mandou-me chamar, Sakura?" – perguntou Yue, assim que pousou

"Você chegou a saber do assassinato de uma menina, por estrangulamento?"

"Yukito viu a reportagem. Acha que tem algo a ver com as suas cartas?"

"Acho que sim. Senti uma presença durante a noite, e acho que pode estar relacionada."

"E o que faremos se realmente tiver sido uma carta?" – perguntou Nakata com sua vozinha fina da verdadeira identidade.

"Antes de tudo, descobrir se estamos realmente certos." – comentou Kero – "Por enquanto, estamos dependendo da investigação da polícia."

"Não mais!"

Todos olharam para a voz logo atrás deles. Tomoyo estava parada à frente deles, o seu laptop na mão e uma limusine às suas costas.

"Tomoyo, nem vimos que já estava aí!" – comentou Sakura, sem graça de fazer a amiga esperar.

"Não se preocupe, acabei de chegar. Mas não pude deixar de ouvir sobre o que estavam falando, e acho que tenho a solução."

"Sabe?" – perguntou Yamato

"Sei. Vamos, entrem todos no carro, no caminho eu explico sobre o que estou planejando."

Todos se olharam, mas obedeceram às ordens de Tomoyo. Yue, Nakata e Kero voltaram às falsas identidades, e depois de dizerem a Yukito o que estava acontecendo, todos entraram no quarto. Todos menos...

"Você não vai, Yamato?" – perguntou Nakata, ao ver que ele não entrava

"Não, eu prefiro ficar aqui."

Todos se olharam. Tomoyo estalou o dedo e uma das suas seguranças obrigou o garoto a entrar no carro.

Com as instruções de Sakura, eles chegaram à casa dos Li rapidamente. Meilin estava esperando-os no portão, e já batia o pé de impaciência. Quando todos desceram, ela só faltou gritar:

"Finalmente chegaram. Achei que iam dar o bolo."

"E perder a oportunidade de conhecer a sua casa?" – disse Tomoyo calmamente – "Mas é claro que não."

"Isso tudo é uma casa?" – perguntou Kero, de dentro da bolsa de Sakura

"Não, um estábulo. Claro que é uma casa!" – retrucou Meilin, sem a mínima paciência – "O que mais seria?"

"Calma aí, ô encrenqueira! Estou elogiando a sua casa e você já vem dando patadas?"

"Nada de brigas, Kero!" – retrucou Sakura, dando fim àquela discussão – "Viemos hoje para nos divertir."

"Já que é assim, que tal entrarmos?" – sugeriu Nakata – "Estou doida para ver como é aí dentro."

"Demorou!" – respondeu Meilin, abrindo o portão – "Vamos, minha mãe está no jardim com o Shaoran e a tia Yelan. Ela está doida para conhecê-los."

Todos entraram na casa e seguiram para onde Meilin apontava ser o jardim. Quando estavam chegando, Sakura sentiu uma presença mágica vindo do telhado. Realmente, o amigo tinha suas razões para não gostar de Shiefa.

"Pensa rápido, Yamato!"

Yamato olhou para cima e recebeu uma bexiga cheia de água na cara, ficando todo encharcado. Shiefa ria gostosamente de cima do telhado, juntamente com os outros que se esforçavam para não cair na gargalhada.

"VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA, GAROTA? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ME JOGAR ESSA BEXIGA?"

"E você realmente achou que ia deixar a minha volta passar em branco? Claro que não, né? Vamos lá, Yamato, estava morrendo de saudades de você..."

"Depois você ainda me pergunta por que eu não gosto delas!" – reclamou para Sakura – "Aí está o motivo."

Shiefa desceu do telhado e parou à frente de todos:

"Mamãe está esperando vocês. Disse que são todos muito bem-vindos a nossa casa."

"Já os estou levando para lá, Shiefa." – disse Meilin – "Será que você poderia levar o Yamato para trocar de roupa? Ele está encharcado!"

"Não precisa! Posso ficar assim mesmo." – retrucou – "E não insistam."

"Tudo bem!" – disse Meilin – "Mas não reclame se ficar resfriado. Vamos, pessoal."

Todos seguiram Meilin, abafando os risinhos. Quando chegaram ao jardim, se espantaram com a beleza do lugar, principalmente da grande cerejeira ao centro. Abaixo dela, havia uma mesa com diversas cadeiras, onde podia se ver a sra. Yelan, Shaoran e uma mulher alta e pálida, com cabelos negros- azulados e olhos negros, cheios de lápis. Por alguma razão, Sakura não a achou muito simpática. Pra falar a verdade, sequer havia gostado dela. Sentiu que alguém apertava a sua mão, e viu que Nakata era essa pessoa. Pelo jeito, ela não havia gostado de algo também, e poderia jurar que estava com medo.

"Eles já estão aqui!" – disse Meilin, extremamente contente.

A mulher voltou o olhar para todos, e o fixou em Sakura. Um frio percorreu a espinha da garota, e seu primeiro súbito era esganá-la.

"Que bom que chegaram!" – disse Yelan, se levantando para cumprimenta-los; parou ao perceber a roupa de Yamato – "Ué, o que aconteceu com você, garoto?"

"Shiefa?" – perguntou Shaoran, ainda sentado à mesa, e riu quando Yamato confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

"Ai, essa menina!" – comentou Yelan – "Tudo bem, depois falo com ela."

"Sobre o que estão falando, Yelan?" – perguntou a mulher, fazendo Sakura se arrepiar de novo

"Sobre nada, Fai! Sobre nada."

"Pessoal, quero lhes apresentar minha mãe." – disse Meilin, pegando na mão da estranha mulher – "Mãe, esses são os meus amigos Tomoyo, Yukito, Nakata e Yamato. E sabe quem é essa garota de olho verde? É a Sakura, namorada do Shaoran."

A mulher voltou a encarar Sakura. Por uma fração de segundo, viu o olhar dela ficar vermelho, mas logo depois voltou ao normal. Uma grande raiva cresceu dento dela, que ela sequer sabia a razão. Nakata apertou ainda mais a sua mão.

"Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Meu nome é Fai Li."

"O prazer é nosso." – respondeu Sakura

"Sabe que você me parece alguém que eu conheço?"

"Engraçado, a senhora também me parece familiar."

"Talvez nós já nos vimos alguma vez, não acha?"

"É, talvez!"

O clima ficou tenso no jardim. A mãe de Meilin bebeu um gole de vinho branco e se retirou, alegando ainda estar cansada da viagem. Antes de sair, porém, disse algo que deixou Sakura preocupada:

"Você me parece preocupada. Mas não se preocupe, não podemos lutar contra o que realmente é certo." – e se retirou, deixando a garota intrigada com aquelas palavras.

"Ai, como a minha mãe é demais! Eu a acho tão independente, tão decidida!" – comentou Meilin, cheia de orgulho.

"Eu não gostei dela." – sussurrou Nakata, para que apenas a sua mestra ouvisse

"Eu também não." – respondeu Sakura, também sussurrando.

"Vamos logo ao que interessa." – disse Yelan, assim que viu Fai sair do jardim e entrar em casa – "Guardiões, apareçam nas suas verdadeiras formas!"

Kero saiu da bolsa de Sakura, e assim como Yukito e Nakata, voltaram à sua verdadeira forma. Quando a comitiva dos três apareceram, todos prestaram reverência à senhora. Ela fez a mesma coisa.

"A senhora queria falar conosco?" – perguntou Yue, no seu tom de voz sério.

"Sim, por favor sentem-se. Estava falando com Shaoran antes de vocês chegarem sobre o assassinato da garotinha. Imagino que tenham visto no jornal."

"Achamos que pode ser uma carta negra." – comentou Sakura, se sentando ao lado de Shaoran – "Aquela corrente que acharam na mão da menina tinha uma aura muito estranha."

"Também achei." – comentou Shaoran – "Mas que tipo de carta poderia estrangular uma menina de nove anos de idade?"

"Talvez a Carta Corrente." – comentou Kero – "Ela teria condições suficientes para matar uma pessoa adulta, imagine uma criança."

"Mas por que matariam uma menina inocente?" – perguntou Nakata – "Quer dizer, não há razão aparente, é uma grande injustiça."

"Por isso mesmo." – respondeu Yamato – "Seria uma forma de nos irritar."

"Estamos levantando certezas baseadas em uma suspeita, e isso não é conveniente." – comentou Yelan – "Primeiro, temos que ter todas as pistas que acercam o caso da garota, para depois tirarmos nossas conclusões."

"Tomoyo resolveu este problema." – comentou Sakura – "Ela conseguiu acessar o site da polícia hoje de manhã, e obteve diversos dados."

Todos olharam para Tomoyo, que segurava o seu laptop, sorridente. Ela o colocou sobre a mesa, ligou-o, abriu alguns arquivos e depois o virou para que todos pudessem ver as fotos do show de slides que ela mesma havia montado:

"Fiz essa apresentação no PowerPoint com todas as fotos tiradas da menina assassinada. Peguei-as hoje nos arquivos da polícia."

"Não sabia que você tinha experiência como hacker, Daidouji." – comentou Shaoran, dando início à apresentação – "Bom trabalho."

A cada foto que passava, Sakura ia ficando com mais nojo. A cara de agonia da pequena garotinha, o seu rosto roxo pedindo por ar, e as mãos fortemente cerradas, indicava que ela havia sido sufocada, enforcada. Yue percebeu as marcas de metal no pescoço da menina e também nos seus pulsos e tornozelos. Com certeza, ela havia sido amarrada. No chão, apenas pequenas pegadas de pés, levemente deformadas, e todas formando um círculo enorme. A menina havia corrido em círculos.

"Como eu imaginei, foi a Carta Corrente mesmo." – disse Yue, quando a apresentação acabou. – "Isso explica porque não há marcas ou pegadas: uma carta não possui essas características"

"Eu acho que vou vomitar." – comentou Meilin, sentindo náuseas

"Como alguém tem coragem de matar uma garotinha inocente dessa forma?" – disse Sakura, uma imensa raiva surgindo dela mesma – "Se eu pego quem fez isso, eu juro que mato essa pessoa!"

"Calma, Sakura, temos que ter muita calma." – disse Shaoran – "Yue já confirmou que foi a Carta Corrente, agora só precisamos acha-la."

"Acho que não será tão difícil." – disse Kero – "Corrente vive com as energias e poderes de Poder e Volta. Poder para ter forças e Volta para encurralar o inimigo, fazendo-o correr em círculos."

"Se sentirmos as presenças dessas duas cartas, podemos achar Corrente." – completou Yamato – "O problema é como vamos deter essa carta."

"Não importa, seja lá como for, eu a deterei!" – Sakura bateu a mão na mesa, descarregando sua raiva – "Ah se detenho."

"Antes vamos comer, essa conversa já deu o que tinha que dar." – Yelan se levantou – "Gostam de bolo de morango?"

"Bolo de morango?" – os olhos de Kero brilharam – "Oba, adoro bolo de morango."

"Como sempre, o tio Keberus é um guloso!" – comentou Nakata

"Eu não só guloso!"

"Estou indo buscar, já volto." – Yelan ia saindo quando avistou Shiefa correndo, na sua direção.

"Mamãe... a senhora... não vai acreditar..."

"Fale logo Shiefa, o que aconteceu?"

"Aconteceu de novo... dois garotos... de onze anos... foram assassinados... por estrangulamento."

Yelan ficou estupefata, e Sakura gelou. Como era possível?

"Quando isso?"

"Agora há pouco. Um casal estava passeando pela cidade quando ouviu um grito. Na hora que foram ver, as crianças estavam agonizando por ar, quase morrendo. Eles chamaram a polícia e a ambulância, mas quando eles chegaram, elas já estavam mortas."

"Então a carta atacou há pouco tempo" – comentou Sakura, explodindo – "Kero, se prepare: vamos atrás dela agora mesmo."

"Agora?"

"E quando mais poderia ser? Vamos, não temos tempo a perder."

"Calma Sakura, não vamos agir precipitadamente." – disse Shaoran, segurando a mão dela – "Antes, precisamos saber onde está a carta."

"Tem razão." – Sakura fechou os olhos, tentando sentir a presença de Poder ou Volta. Sentiu uma delas bem fracamente, vindo da direção do Templo Tsukimini – "Já achei. Vamos Kero, temos que ir logo."

"Espera aí, se vocês vão, eu também irei!" – disse Yue

"Eu também!" – disse Shaoran – "Não vou deixar você ir sozinha com essa bola de pêlo."

"Eu também vou!" – se prontificou Nakata

"Você fica!" – disse Yue, sério – "Ainda não terminou o seu treinamento, e precisa desenvolver os seus poderes. Yamato vem conosco."

"Claro que vou." – Yamato voltou a sua verdadeira forma – "Até parece que vou ficar de fora dessa."

"Então vamos logo!" – Sakura subiu em cima de Kero, e Shaoran fez o mesmo – "Vamos pegar essa carta."

Todos partiram em direção ao Templo Tsukimini. Tomoyo e Meilin já estavam indo atrás quando foram barradas por Yelan.

"As duas ficam. Eles são treinados em batalhas, vocês não."

"Mas tia Yelan..."

"Sem mas, Meilin. Ficarão aqui, para suas próprias seguranças."

"Elas ficam, mas eu não!" – disse Nakata, abrindo as asas – "Eu vou junto com eles."

"Você também fica, pequena guardiã." – disse Yelan, segurando a menina pelas asas – "Não tenho poder suficiente para barrar uma carta, por isso precisarei de você por aqui."

"Mas..."

"Está resolvido: eles resolvem o problema, e vocês três ficam."

Quando chegaram no Templo Tsukimini, tudo estava calmo demais. Todos entraram em posição de defesa, Sakura com o seu báculo em mãos. Ela estava sentindo a presença muito fraca de uma carta Sakura por perto, só não sabia dizer de onde exatamente ela vinha.

"Tem certeza que ela está aqui, Sakura?" – perguntou Shaoran

"Absoluta. Mas tome cuidado, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar."

"Melhor nos separarmos para procurar." – disse Yue – "Keberus, Yamato e eu iremos pela direita. Você e o descendente de Clow vão pela esquerda."

"Certo. Qualquer coisa, é só lançar alguma magia para que possamos ver." – Sakura saiu com Shaoran pela esquerda, enquanto os guardiões e o treinador iam pela direita.

Os dois andavam com cuidado, para não chamar atenção. Iam olhando para todos os lados, a fim de não serem surpreendidos. Sakura respirava fundo a toda hora, tentando controlar a sua raiva.

"Tem que ficar mais calma, Sakura. Assim, você é um alvo fácil."

"Eu sei Shaoran, mas é difícil me controlar sabendo que três crianças inocentes já foram mortas, ainda mais com os poderes das minhas cartas. Tem noção da injustiça que isso significa?"

"Claro que tenho, e não pense que estou contente com isso. Mas se quisermos derrotar quem está fazendo isso, devemos ter cautela."

"Eu sei que devemos, mas é que é tão duro... por que alguém faria uma coisa dessas?"

"Parece que o nosso inimigo nos conhece melhor do que nós mesmos. Ele deve saber que nos irritaria matando essas crianças."

"Se essa é a intenção daquela doida-varrida, ela conseguiu. Já me tirou do sério."

"Por isso devemos ter calma. Não podemos satisfazer o lado adversário."

"Estou tentando, mas está muito difícil. Se eu pego essa carta, nem sei o que faço."

"Você não vai fazer nada. Por enquanto, preocupe-se em se proteger."

Os dois continuaram andando pelo templo, sem sucesso. De repente, sentiram uma queda na presença de Kero, depois de Yamato, e por último de Yue. Sakura viu uma bola de fogo no céu, proveniente do guardião do Sol.

"É o sinal. Eles acharam a carta." - disse

"Vamos lá, pelo jeito eles precisam de ajuda." – respondeu Shaoran, a puxando pela mão.

Quando chegaram ao lugar de onde as presenças dos guardiões vinham, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. No chão, havia uma mulher e um garoto desmaiados, e logo à frente uma garota flutuando e segurando várias correntes. Essas prendiam Kero, Yue e Yamato pelas pernas e braços, enquanto outras os esganavam pelos pescoços.

"Então essa é a Corrente?" – perguntou Shaoran

"Pelo jeito é ela mesma."

"Sakura, faz alguma coisa!" – gritou Kero, com dificuldade – "Precisa destruir a Corrente antes que ela nos enforque."

"Mas como eu faço isso? Estou só com algumas cartas."

"Use uma delas." – disse Yue, quase agonizando – "Mas use logo"

"Ai ai ai... o que eu faço?"

"Precisamos distraí-la, para soltar todos depois." – disse Shaoran, pegando um ófuru – "Eu vou lutar com ela, e enquanto isso pense em um jeito de destruí-la, entendeu?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta. Vamos lá, temos que ser rápidos."

Shaoran avançou para cima da carta em uma velocidade incrível. A carta lançou várias correntes em cima dele, mas o garoto desviou com facilidade. Ao subir em uma árvore, começou a usar magia:

"Deus dos raios e das tempestades, criador das correntes elétricas, dê-me seus poderes agora. E JÁ!" – diversos raios vieram na direção da carta, mas com movimentos de corrente, essa desviou facilmente do ataque, devolvendo-o para Shaoran.

"SHAORAN!"

O garoto conseguiu pular da árvore e desviar dos raios, mas nesse meio tempo, a Corrente conseguiu pegá-lo pelo pé. Por mais que ele tentasse desviar, em pouco tempo foi envolvido e começou a ser enforcado também.

"Mestre Rytwild ficará feliz... matarei a todos, como ela mandou!" – disse a carta para si mesmo, mas suficientemente alto para fazer Sakura ouvir, e ficar com extremo ódio.

"O quê? Então esse é o nome daquela maluca? E é ela que mandou que matasse todo mundo?"

"Sakura, anda logo, você precisa mandar essa corrente pelos ares!" – reclamou Yamato, quase sem ar

"Eu só preciso pensar numa maneira de fazer isso... a não ser que... é claro, como não pensei antes?"

Ela pegou a carta negra que estava no seu bolso, junto com as outras. Explosão daria conta do recado, mas antes teria que transformá-la.

"Carta criada pelo Mago Clow, abandone sua velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sakura. EXPLOSÃO!"

A carta se transformou, mas Sakura se segurou antes de usá-la. Se explodisse a Corrente, explodiria todos juntos.

"Preciso soltá-los antes de tudo. Se pelo menos eu pudesse congelar o tempo por um instante, para tirá-los dali... congelar... é isso!" – ela pegou a carta Gelo – "Gelo, congele a Corrente e faça com que ela pare por alguns instantes, GELO!"

Gelo congelou a carta Corrente e, por ser escorregadio, fez com que todos escorregassem. Sakura estava quase indo em direção a eles quando foi alertada por Kero que o efeito da carta estava acabando. Antes que isso acontecesse, ela usou Explosão e Corrente ficou imobilizada.

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!"

Corrente se transformou em Carta e foi parar na mão de Sakura. Junto com ela, vieram Poder e Volta. Mais duas cartas haviam voltado, finalmente.

"Tudo bem com vocês?" – perguntou aos amigos e ao namorado

"Tirando essa dor no pescoço, tudo bem." – disse Yamato, esfregando-o

"Como conseguiu usar a Carta Explosão sem utilizar Terra, Sakura?" – perguntou Yue

"Eu não sei. Eu só usei."

"Pelo menos tudo acabou bem. Dessa vez." – disse Shaoran, encarando a namorada

"Tudo bem nada, olhe só como você está. Vamos voltar pra sua casa, você precisa descansar."

"Quem precisa descansar é você. Arriscou-se muito lutando sozinha."

"O moleque tem razão, poderia ter morrido." – disse Kero

Sakura encarou o leão alado seriamente.

"Eu sinceramente não queria fazer isso, mas essa tal de Rytwild não está me deixando escolha. Se ela realmente quer lutar comigo, ela vai ter luta."

"Sakura..."

"Não diga nada, Kero. Eu não estava achando a minha vida muito parada? Pois então, já que essa desgraçada veio atormentar a minha vida, pelo menos vou fazer disso algo bom. Se ela quer me dar ação, é isso que eu vou dar a ela também. Ou não me chamo Sakura Kinomoto!" – dizendo isso, ela ajudou Shaoran a se levantar e foi andando com ele de volta à Mansão Li.

Continua 

Obs: pronto, eis aqui mais um capítulo de "Os Senhores da Natureza". Nossa, esse aqui foi difícil de escrever... por mais que eu já tenha a história toda montada (ou pelo menos o grosso dela) e já soubesse o que fazer com esse capítulo, eu demorei muito pra conseguir começar de forma decente. E depois de tantas tentativas, eu só consegui graças a um review que me deixaram (pra vocês verem como deixar review é importante). Foi o da Analubru, que me deu a idéia de bolar novos apelidos pro Touya se referir ao Shaoran e à Sakura. Aí, como eu ainda não tinha dado muito espaço pro melhor irmão mais velho da história dos anime (melhor que ele, só o Touya da trilogia-fic da Rosana, "Sem Barreiras" – aliás, eu recomendo que leiam, é simplesmente maravilhosa), decidi dar uma cena só dele. Mas até que gostei do resultado final, principalmente dessa luta final contra a Corrente. Viram só como a Sakurinha está decidida? E aquela cena do raio do Shaoran foi muito interessante... fico até imaginando no real, aiaiai. Só faltou o Eriol aí, pra tudo ser perfeito. Hahaha, ele que me aguarde... ainda mais agora, que a Sakura decidiu não brincar mais em serviço! Huhuhu! E pra terminar, acho que deu pra entender um pouco da relação Yamato- Shiefa né? Esperem que tem mais ainda.

Agora, as respostas dos reviews.

**HikariTenchi: **Ora, e você achava que eu ia deixar os dois de fora? Até parece... uma das minhas únicas revoltas em relação ao desenho é que os dois ficam separados! E como nem tem como consertar, a gente tenta mudar as coisas através das fics, né? Bom, quanto ao Yamato e a Nakata, foi como está no capítulo 3, mas ainda estou reservando muitas coisas pra eles. O que será? Hihihi, valeu por ter colocado essa como favorita também. Fiquei super-hiper-mega-master-blaster feliz plus contente (nossa, que paga pau do comercial do papel higiênico... isso é que dá estar sem criatividade, sai muita besteira). Beijos

**litlledark: **ficou fofo? Que bom. Queria ter feito o memorial completo, mas aí teria muita carta, muita história e muito beijo, e o capítulo ia ficar imenso. E sim, ele é um treinador, mas ele ainda é mais que um treinador. Ele é... oops. Melhor não dizer, estraga a surpresa. Só sei que ele vai ter uma função bem legal. Mal posso esperar para escrever... beijos.

**Nadeshico: **bom, não foi difícil fazer a cena ser bonitinha, afinal os dois **_são_** um casal kawaii! Pretendo colocar mais cenas dos dois assim, juntinhos, mas aí tenho que ver como vou fazer isso. Por enquanto, infelizmente vou ter que te deixar na curiosidade. Mas prometo que vou postar o mais rápido possível, certo? Beijinhos.

**JuniBristow: **valeu pelo e-mail! Mas não precisava ter agradecido. A sua fic realmente está muito excelente, e a história é muito interessante. Já li muitas fics de Sakura princesa, mas essa é diferente, porque não fica naquela coisa "China Imperial", "Japão Medieval" ou "Europa Feudal", está bem atual e moderna. Quando chega o próximo capítulo? Estou louca para ler o resto! E ver como o Touya vai receber o "Salvador da Pátria", hahaha. Quanto ao brigadeiro, sinceramente eu não sei como esse povo vive sem ele nas festinhas, eu mesma como até quando não é pra comer! Pra você ver que brasileiro não é tão burro assim, né? Hihihi, valeu por ler minha fic. Eu quero ver o resto da sua, hein?

**Nanda chan: **gostou da reação da Mione? Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu imaginei como um inglês deve reagir quando vê as roupas nada discretas das brasileiras, afinal são tão conservadores né? Mas acho que deu pra perceber que ela e a Liz não se dão muito bem na fic. Bom, pelo menos não por parte da Mione. Agora, se você descobrir o motivo, eu te conto o final. Hehehe, brincadeira. Mas fico feliz que você esteja lendo, e também fiquei quando soube que gostou de "Você não me ensinou a te esquecer!", é uma fic muito especial pra mim. E quanto a essa, está muito misteriosa? Bom, não posso desembuchar tudo de uma vez, né? Alem disso, já fiz um prelúdio de E+T, mas por enquanto é só um singelo pontapé inicial. Já sobre a Mick Kimura... acho que você já acertou um pouco sobre ela no e-mail que me mandou. A única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que ela é da natureza. Beijosss

Gente, até o capítulo 5 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (E desculpem pelo atraso desse capítulo, o próximo virá bem rápido, certo?).


	5. Some e Reaparece

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (agora eu vou dizer a verdade, estou começando a ficar com dó dos coitadinhos, se bem que é tão divertido... ô dúvida cruel!)**

Capítulo 5 – Some e Reaparece

Na Mansão Li, o silêncio reinava em absoluto. Enquanto a matriarca da família, Yelan Li, esperava na janela, sua filha, sobrinha e convidadas esperavam pela volta dos amigos. Shiefa, Meilin e Nakata estavam sentadas no sofá, extremamente impacientes, enquanto Tomoyo falava ao celular, sua voz um pouco alterada:

"Foi como eu disse, Eriol, descobrimos que foi uma carta, mas ainda não temos certeza de onde ela está. O quê? Sim, a Sakura já foi atrás dela, parece que sentiu uma presença. Claro que ela estava nervosa, como você queria que ela ficasse depois de três crianças terem sido mortas? Eu sei, mas não podíamos fazer nada, além disso Yue, Yamato, Kero e Shaoran foram com ela. Não, eles estavam calmos, a única que saiu nervosa daqui foi a Sakura. Credo, Eriol, vira essa boca pra lá! Escuta, por que você não relaxa um pouco e depois a gente se fala? Sim, se eu receber alguma notícia dela eu te ligo. Certo, tchau!"

"Era o Hiiragizawa?" – perguntou Meilin

"Era. Ele soube dos assassinatos e ligou para saber se realmente era uma carta como estava desconfiando."

"Mas não era melhor ele ter ligado direto pra Sakura?" – perguntou Nakata, intrigada – "Quer dizer, ela é a nossa dona, e é quem tem todas as informações. Não vejo necessidade dele ter ligado justo pra você."

Tomoyo enrubesceu com o comentário da menina, e isso não passou despercebido dos olhos dela e de Meilin:

"Bom... é, talvez." – disse, toda sem graça

"Tomoyo, por que você ficou vermelha?" – perguntou Meilin com voz maliciosa

"Eu não estou vermelha."

"Está sim!" – comentou Shiefa, dando risinhos – "Como um pimentão."

"Foi por que o Eriol ligou pra você?" – instigou Nakata

"Claro que não!"

"Nossa, essa é a grande novidade, Tomoyo apaixonada." – Meilin começou a brincar – "Estou até vendo, a futura senhora Hiiragizawa cantando para o seu grande amor..."

"Ah, acho que ouvi alguém no portão." – Tomoyo desviou da conversa e foi para o lado da sra. Li – "Eles já chegaram?"

"Não, mas já estão vindo. Estou sentindo a presença de Sakura, está muito agitada."

"O que será que aconteceu? Eu estou tão preocupada..."

"Não fique! Essa não é a primeira vez que Kinomoto entra em problemas, e tenho certeza de que sairá dessa."

"A senhora gosta muito dela, não é mesmo?"

"Gosto. Devo confessar que, no começo, sentia raiva dela, mas com o passar do tempo, eu aprendi a gostar dessa garotinha travessa. Assim como o meu filho também aprendeu."

Tomoyo sorriu. Não havia dúvidas, Sakura realmente era encantadora.

Quando todos entraram, a confusão tomou conta da casa. Todos saíram para o portão, perguntando o que havia acontecido, se eles haviam sido bem-sucedidos, se alguém estava machucado. Nakata e Yue entraram em uma feia discussão, ela alegando que deveria ter ido, ele rebatendo que ela ainda estava despreparada para lutas.

"Estou dizendo, vocês estão me subestimando demais. Eu já estou mais do que preparada."

"Obviamente que não está. O seu treinamento só acaba daqui a 120 anos, e até lá ainda tem muito que aprender."

"Você diz isso porque sabe que eu te venço em um duelo cara a cara."

"Você? Acho muito difícil. Eu te derroto em menos de um segundo."

"Claro que não derrota!"

"Oras, e você tem dúvidas? Derrotar uma pirralha como você é fácil, em menos de um golpe faço isso."

"Ora seu..."

Eles iriam continuar se um barulho alto de algo sendo derrubado (e quebrado) não tivesse sido ouvido. Todos olharam para a janela de onde o barulho vinha, mas perceberam que ele havia parado.

"Parece ter vindo do quarto da tia Fai." – disse Shiefa

"Veio de lá mesmo. Será que ela deixou alguma coisa cair de novo?" – perguntou Shaoran

"Isso anda ficando muito freqüente." – reclamou Yelan – "O que é estranho, porque Fai nunca foi distraída assim."

"Pobre mamãe, essa mudança a deixou super estressada." – lamentou Meilin – "Será que ela precisa de ajuda?"

"Acho que o Ho já fez isso. Afinal, ele não é o mais fiel mordomo da 'senhora e mestra Fai'"? – retrucou Shiefa, engrossando a voz para dizer o "senhora e mestra Fai".

"Shiefa tem razão. Por enquanto, a única coisa que nos basta é comer. Estou morrendo de fome." – reclamou Shaoran

"Finalmente você disse algo que preste, moleque!" – disse Kero – "E aquele bolo de morango, sai ou não sai?"

"KERO!" – repreendeu Sakura, morrendo de vergonha do guardião

"O que foi? Eu estou com fome também!"

"Mas isso é coisa que se fale na casa dos outros?"

"Kerberus tem razão, devemos comer mesmo." – disse Yelan, com um sorriso no rosto – "Por ora, melhor esquecermos esse assunto. Só peço que os guardiões voltem à forma falsa, as empregadas da casa ainda não se acostumaram com essa história de magia."

Assim como a sra. Li havia mandado, os guardiões voltaram às suas formas falsas. Nakata começou a falar para Yukito todas as reclamações que tinha sobre Yue, enquanto Kero se enfiou na bolsa de Sakura, já resmungando que o bolo estava demorando demais. Quando todos estavam entrando na casa, Shaoran puxou a mão de Sakura e a aproximou mais do seu corpo, ficando quase colados:

"Com essa história toda, a gente nem tirou o atraso."

"Tem razão. Nem aproveitamos o dia ainda."

"Você está com muita pressa, ou pode esperar o almoço sair?"

"Eu não, mas você não estava com fome?"

"Ah, ela já desapareceu!"

Sakura deu um sorrisinho maroto, enquanto ia se aproximando do namorado. Os dois já estavam com as bocas quase coladas quando ouviram um pequeno pigarreio vindo da bolsa dela:

"Vocês podem ter perdido a fome, mas eu ainda não!" – reclamou Kero, com voz de enojado – "Embora ficar de vela realmente me tira o apetite."

"Desculpa, Kero." – disse Sakura, tirando a mochila das costas para encarar o pequeno guardião – "Esqueci de você."

"Claro, e por que se lembrariam de mim? Desde que descobriu que gostava desse moleque metido a sabichão, eu me tornei bem menos interessante..."

"Você sempre foi menos interessante. Aliás, de interessante você nunca teve nada!" – retrucou Shaoran, bravo com a interrupção

"Como é? Você está olhando para o grande guardião do Sol, protetor do selo e das Cartas Sakura..."

"Sério? Pois eu só estou vendo um urso de pelúcia incompetente!"

"Ora seu moleque insolente!"

"Kero, pára! Nós já vamos entrar, não precisa ficar procurando briga." – disse Sakura, emburrada

"Mas foi ele quem começou!" – retrucou Kero com voz manhosa.

"Isso não importa. Vamos Shaoran, daqui a pouco a gente resolve esse assunto."

Shaoran apenas bufou, mostrando toda a raiva que estava sentindo. Às vezes desejava que aquele guardião explodisse.

"Como mais duas cartas foram embora? Corrente não conseguiu também?"

"Não senhora. Mesmo com as mortes das crianças, Kinomoto conseguiu arranjar um jeito de derrotar a carta."

"Isso não é possível. Tive tanto trabalho para hipnotizar aqueles moleques, atraí-los para um lugar onde ninguém os visse mortos, e pra quê? Pra Kinomoto ganhar de novo. Ah, quando eu vou conseguir acabar com essa fedelha?" – Rytwild pegou o primeiro vaso que estava na sua frente e o jogou com tudo no chão, fazendo um barulho imenso.

"Calma senhora, não se esqueça de que podem descobrir o seu segredo!" – disse Kim, cautelosamente

"Tem razão. Ainda mais que hoje a casa está cheia, preciso me controlar. Kim, traga uma garrafa de vinho tinto seco para mim. Pelo jeito, é a única forma de me acalmar."

"Já trago, senhora."

Kim se retirou. Rytwild olhou para o vaso quebrado a seus pés. Pela primeira vez, tinha que concordar com o lacaio, precisava realmente se controlar senão descobririam. Mas Kinomoto realmente lhe tirava do sério, e a segunda derrota consecutiva fazia com que perdesse a cabeça. Tinha que pensar em um plano, e rápido.

"Ataque através das cartas não está resolvendo. Tenho que enfrentá-la pessoalmente, pelo menos para ver se consigo alguma coisa. E acho que já sei como fazer isso." – ela olhou para o quarto à sua volta – "Vou mostrar como se deve usar as cartas. Teletransporte, venha até mim."

Uma carta negra voou até a mulher. Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Agora as coisas ficarão bem mais interessante."

Depois da hora do almoço, todos resolveram aproveitar o dia da sua forma. Tomoyo saiu com Meilin a pretexto de conhecer o quarto da amiga, mas na verdade as duas se esconderam em um lugar estratégico para que Tomoyo pudesse registrar mais um grande momento de sua melhor amiga Sakura. Kero resolveu tirar um cochilo, e aproveitou que a mestra havia deixado sua bolsa na sala para poder se esparramar no tapete enquanto assistia à televisão. Yukito foi embora, alegando que precisava ainda passar no apartamento de Touya. Yamato, para conseguir fugir de Shiefa, disse a Nakata que eles deveriam treinar no jardim (embora não tenha adiantado muito, pois a garota ficou assistindo o treino deles durante a tarde toda, e às vezes fazia algumas magias para atrapalhar Yamato). Sakura e Shaoran... bom, esses se isolaram dos outros, ficando ora no jardim, ora na sala, ora na cozinha, onde pudessem ficar sozinhos. Sozinhos em termos, porque Tomoyo e Meilin ficavam o tempo todo atrás deles, escondidas em um canto, filmando tudo o que acontecia. O dia talvez tivesse começado mal, mas com certeza tudo havia voltado ao normal.

No final da tarde, Tomoyo levou todos de volta para casa. Sakura desceu do carro feliz da vida, com Kero a tiracolo. Entrou em casa aos saltitos, deixando o guardião levemente enjoado:

"Sakura, dá pra parar de pular? Estou ficando com ânsias."

"Isso é que deu comer demais. Pra aprender."

"Pode até ser, mas nem por isso mereço ficar pulando com você. Até parece que enlouqueceu!"

"Ai Kero, é que eu estou tão feliz! Há muito tempo que não me sentia assim."

"Acredite, estou muito contente em te ver assim, mas pelo menos dá pra me tirar daqui, da sua mochila?"

Sakura tirou a mochila das costas e a colocou no sofá. Kero saiu de lá e ficou cara a cara com a mestra.

"Fico feliz que esteja contente desse jeito, sabia?"

"E como não ficaria? Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida! Claro, se não fosse aquele contratempo de hoje de manhã."

Sakura ficou séria. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, e por mais que tivesse tido o melhor dos dias, lembrar que crianças inocentes haviam sido mortas com os poderes de suas cartas lhe deixavam mais que brava, lhe deixava triste. Kero com certeza percebeu isso e fez um pequeno carinho na cabeça da mestra:

"Não fique assim, Sakura. Você está indo bem, já recuperou três cartas."

"Eu sei. Mas me sinto um pouco culpada com a morte das crianças. Elas não tinham nada a ver com essa história toda."

"Não se sinta, afinal você não é a culpada, e sim aquela maluca da... como é mesmo o nome dela?"

"Rytwild. Ou pelo menos foi como a carta a chamou."

"Exatamente. O que temos que fazer agora é pesquisar sobre essa mulher e também como ela conseguiu matar essas crianças."

"Ué, pensava que já sabíamos disso. Foi pela carta Corrente."

"Sim, mas ainda há uma coisa me intrigando nessa história toda."

"O quê?"

"Como a carta conseguiu atrair as crianças. Por exemplo, a primeira garotinha assassinada. Como uma menina de nove anos estava sozinha em um parque, em plena noite alta? E os pais dessa criança?"

"Agora que você falou, realmente me parece um pouco estranho. O que você acha?"

"Acho que ela deve ter sido atraída por algo durante a noite. Por qual outro motivo ela estaria ali?"

"Você tem razão. Bom, mas eu não quero me preocupar com isso. Pelo menos não hoje."

"E você está certa. Agora, a única coisa que quero é terminar o Street Fighter."

"Ué, você não acabou esse jogo na semana passada?"

"Sim, mas comecei de novo ontem. Deixei pra enfrentar a Chun Li hoje... ah, aquela chinesa não perde por esperar, dessa vez vou derrotá-la em uma rodada só..."

Sakura riu. Tinha quase certeza de que Kero ficaria preso à fase DE NOVO.

Mas tinha muito tempo para pensar naquelas futilidades. Agora que Kero comentara sobre o assunto, havia algumas coisas que não estava entendendo. Além das crianças estarem sozinhas, como era possível uma simples carta derrotar dois guardiões em suas formas verdadeiras? As únicas pessoas capazes de derrotar Kero e Yue eram ela e Eriol. Tinha que falar com ele sobre isso. Mas talvez mais tarde, agora estava tão cansadinha, tão indisposta, que era capaz até de...

Estava escuro ali. Se antigamente aquele lugar não significava nada, agora lhe dava medo. Toda vez que entrava ali, acontecia alguma coisa. E olha só, estava acontecendo.

Lá estava ela, a mulher a sua frente!

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou Sakura, encarando a mulher com raiva – "Não foi o suficiente ter matado aquelas crianças?"

"Sabe que aquilo foi pouco perto do que eu posso fazer, Kinomoto" – reclamou a mulher, com desdém – "Vamos lá, não é tão burra a ponto de não imaginar do que sou capaz."

"Depois de hoje, eu espero qualquer coisa de você. O que faz aqui? Como entrou no meu sonho?"

"Oras, até parece que não sabe. Obviamente que foi por magia. Imaginei que faria perguntas mais inteligentes."

Sakura fez cara feia. Não era muito desaforo? Roubou as cartas, destruiu ruas, matou crianças e ainda a chama de burra?

"O que você quer comigo? Com certeza não veio me devolver as cartas!"

"Nem mesmo nesse sonho. Não teria tanto trabalho para te entregar tudo sem mais nem menos."

"Então o que diabos você veio fazer aqui?"

"Vim te fazer umas perguntas. Acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas."

"Engraçado, também acho isso. Por que roubou minhas cartas?"

"EU faço as perguntas por aqui, Kinomoto, e não você. Primeiro, o que te faz achar que é dona das cartas?"

Sakura bufou. Aquela maluca sabia a tirar do sério:

"O que me faz achar que sou dona das cartas? Simples, eu sou uma Card Captors. Eu recapturei todas as cartas, passei pelo Juízo Final, e transformei todas as cartas em Cartas Sakura quando o Eriol apareceu. Obviamente as cartas são minhas, não é mesmo?"

A mulher riu gostosamente:

"Essa nova geração é tão arrogante. Só porque aprenderam alguns truques, pensam que são os donos do mundo."

"E quem é você pra dizer que somos arrogantes?" – Sakura gritou, encarando a mulher com ódio – "Você chega, rouba minhas cartas, estraga uma cidade, MATA três crianças e ainda acha que NÓS somos arrogantes?"

"Eu tenho poderes e direitos o suficiente para mandar e desmandar nesse mundo. Só não tenho mais porque VOCÊ roubou o meu lugar na Hierarquia da Magia Natural, roubou a minha posição de Regente da Natureza e me tirou as cartas."

"Eu o quê? Do que você está falando, sua maluca? Eu nem sei o que significa essa coisa toda de Hierarquia e Regente!"

A mulher riu sarcasticamente. Ela encarou Sakura com o seu olhar gélido e vermelho, e a menina sentiu um arrepio na espinha:

"Não seja cínica." – disse, com voz severa – "Todos pensam que você é uma verdadeira santa, quando na verdade é uma usurpadora! Uma garota falsa, que além de roubar o que é dos outros, reclama da vida! _Ai, não agüento mais esse tédio, como eu queria ter mais aventura!" _– ela afinou a voz para imitar a de Sakura – "Com certeza queria tomar o lugar de mais alguém, não é mesmo?"

"Eu não iria tão baixo assim. Não sou como você!" – disse Sakura, friamente.

O olhar vermelho se tornou mais vermelho ainda, enquanto a expressão da bruxa foi se contorcendo de raiva.

"Tentei fazer um acordo com você, Kinomoto, mas pelo jeito você está irredutível. Depois não diga que eu não te avisei."

"Avisou o quê? Que iria transformar a minha vida em um inferno?"

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teremos o nosso confronto, menininha. Você desejou uma vida de aventuras, então eu te darei uma, como prêmio pela ousadia de ter me tirado meus tesouros."

"Haha, estou morrendo de medo!"

"Pois deveria!"

Sakura acordou com o sacolejo do seu pai. Ela estava deitada no sofá, e Fujitaka a olhava, preocupado:

"O que aconteceu, minha filha? Você estava se debatendo..."

"Oi papai. Não aconteceu nada, eu só... estava tendo um pesadelo, eu acho."

"Ainda bem. Você estava se debatendo, achei que estava passando mal."

"Não se preocupe, eu estou muito bem."

"Fico feliz por isso. Vamos, suba, amanhã você tem aula cedo."

Sakura concordou. E enquanto subia para o seu quarto, estava pensando em como pesquisar sobre a tal Hierarquia da Magia Natural sem que ninguém soubesse. Aquilo estava se tornando pessoal.

Uma semana se passou desde então. Sakura passava muitos dias pesquisando na internet sobre a tal Hierarquia, porém não obteve muitos resultados. Deduzindo que iria precisar de ajuda, a pediu para Tomoyo, afinal ela estava se tornando uma _expert _em ser hacker.

"Hierarquia da Magia Natural?" – perguntou Tomoyo, depois que Sakura fez o pedido – "Onde você ouviu falar disso?"

"A 'tal' me disse, durante um sonho que eu tive."

"A 'tal'?" – Tomoyo levantou uma sobrancelha

"É, a Rytwild, aquela que roubou as minhas cartas. Disse que tomei o lugar dela na Hierarquia, mas não faço a mínima idéia do que seja."

"Não acha que deveria perguntar ao Eriol sobre isso? Talvez ele saiba de algo."

"Acho melhor não. Nesses últimos dias, já liguei tanto que ele deve estar de saco cheio de mim."

"Mas que besteira, Sakura! O Eriol está muito preocupado com você. Aposto como ele vai gostar da sua ligação."

"Não, Tomoyo, não quero incomodar. Não tenho mais cara de ligar."

"Ah, se você quiser, eu ligo. Sem problemas."

Sakura olhou para a amiga, desconfiada. De repente, ela estava tão interessada em falar com o Eriol...

"Você que sabe!" – disse, por fim – "Mas eu prefiro que, por enquanto, ninguém saiba sobre isso."

"Que ninguém saiba do quê?" – perguntou Meilin, se aproximando das duas

"Da surpresa que estamos preparando para as férias." – disse Tomoyo naturalmente, sabia que Sakura ficaria nervosa se tivesse que mentir

"SURPRESA? QUE SURPRESA?"

"Se a gente te contar, não vai ser surpresa."

"Ah" – Meilin, por alguns segundos, fez uma expressão triste, mas depois se alegrou – "Bom, isso não importa. O Shaoran está te procurando, Sakura."

"A mim?" – perguntou Sakura, meio abobada

"E por quem mais seria?" – Meilin ficou impaciente – "Vamos logo, ele está ficando impaciente."

Sakura deu uma última olhada para Tomoyo. Bastou para que a garota de olhos violetas entendesse: iria procurar na internet sobre a tal Hierarquia.

Shaoran estava muito nervoso. Sua irmã Fenmei havia ligado naquela manhã dizendo que alguns anciões estavam dispostos a irem para o Japão para conhecer a nova casa deles e, que quebra, conhecer Sakura. A conversa ainda estava bem fresca em sua memória:

_Flashback_

"Como assim eles querem vir?" – perguntava Yelan, sua voz levemente alterada

"Quem quer vir?" – perguntou Fai, com sua típica taça de vinho na mão

"Já falo com você, Fai!" – disse Yelan, voltando a falar com a filha no telefone – "O quê? Ah, não podia se esperar muito deles. Você quer falar com o Shaoran? Acho que ele merece saber. Sim, ele está aqui perto, irei chamar. SHAORAN!"

Ele ouviu o grito da mãe e saiu em direção ao telefone?

"Sim?"

"Fenmei quer falar com você" – Yelan entregou o telefone para o filho mais novo e se sentou ao lado de Shiefa

"Shaoran falando."

"Maninho! Que saudade de você!"

"É, também estou com saudades de você, Fenmei. Então, o que aconteceu?"

"Liguei pra te preparar para o pior. Ontem os anciões fizeram uma reunião e alguns irão para aí semana que vem."

"COMO? QUEM VAI VIR?"

"Ainda não se sabe, eles ainda vão decidir isso. Mas de uma coisa eles têm certeza: vão avaliar se a Sakura pode ser sua esposa."

"O QUÊ?"

"Isso mesmo. Sabe como é, com essa história de você ser um guerreiro importante da família e blá blá blá..."

"Eles não podem fazer isso. Sou muito novo pra me casar. A Sakura nem pensa nisso"

"Então diga isso pra eles quando eles chegarem!"

_Fim do Flashback_

"Bela família eu fui arranjar. Por que esses velhos simplesmente não me deixam em paz?"

"Que velhos?"

Shaoran pulou para trás ao ouvir a voz de Sakura. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a presença da namorada.

"Então, Shaoran, não vai dizer de quem estava falando?" – perguntou Meilin, entre risos

"Estava falando de ninguém em especial." – retrucou Shaoran, olhando feio para a prima – "Onde estava, Sakura?"

"Conversando com a Tomoyo." – respondeu Sakura, sem graça – "Estava pedindo uma coisa pra ela."

"Bom, vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos." – disse Meilin, saindo para o pátio – "Tenho ainda que prevenir o Yamato, o coitado vai sofrer com a vinda das meninas."

"Como?" – perguntou Sakura, espantada – "Suas irmãs vão vir, Shaoran?"

Shaoran apenas olhou feio para Meilin, e ela saiu correndo dali, antes que o primo resolvesse dar um "jeitinho" na presença dela. Assim que se viu sozinha com a namorada, resolveu contar logo o que lhe afligia.

"O que foi?" – Sakura perguntou, ao ver a cara preocupada do namorado

"Senta, o que eu tenho pra falar não é NADA legal."

"Ai meu Deus!" – perguntou Touya, embasbacado – "Eu só posso estar maluco!"

"Pior que não." – respondeu Sakura – "A sra. Yelan insistiu que você e o papai fossem nesse jantar. Como o papai não está, você vai ter ir sozinho mesmo."

"Nossa, Sakura, então nós somos um bando de Zé ninguém?" – reclamou Nakata, logo atrás deles

"Claro que não, né? Mas eu quis dizer outra coisa!"

"Eu ainda acho que deveria ter ficado em casa." – reclamou Touya, afrouxando a gravata do terno que estava sendo obrigado a usar – "Daqui a pouco estão achando que estou amiguinho do Cabeça de Espanador."

"EU deveria ter ficado em casa." – disse Yamato, emburrado – "Há uma semana estou digerindo o que a Meilin me falou. Agüentar aquelas quatro não vai ser fácil!"

"Ora Yamato, não reclame!" – reclamou Nakata em contra partida – "A Fuutie, a Fanrei e a Fenmei não ficam tanto no seu pé. Se pelo menos você reclamasse da Shiefa..."

"Ela é a pior de todas. Não duvido nada que ela jogue alguma coisa em mim hoje."

"Acho que ela não fará isso na frente dos anciões." – disse Sakura, fazendo cara feia ao lembrar dos velhos do clã – "O que será que eles vieram aprontar?"

"Falta muito para chegar, monstrenga?" – perguntou Touya, cansado de tanto andar – "Meus pés já estão doendo."

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Kinomoto!" – uma voz fria apareceu no meio da escuridão – "Vocês não vão chegar lá!"

"Ah não!" – retrucou Sakura, alterando sua voz – "Hoje não."

"O que foi, Sakura? Já se encheu de mim?" – Rytwild apareceu na frente deles, deixando todos de boca aberta

"Eu me enchi de você antes mesmo de te conhecer." – Sakura pegou a chave do pescoço, enquanto Nakata puxou Touya para trás e Yamato ficou na frente deles – "O que foi dessa vez? Veio de novo me incomodar com aquela besteira de Hierarquia?"

"Hoje não, vim cumprir outra missão. Lembra-se do nosso confronto?"

"Claro que me lembro." – Sakura invocou o báculo – "Quando você quiser!"

"Touya, corra até a casa de Sakura e chame o Kerberus." – disse Yamato, seriamente – "Yukito já deve estar na Mansão Li, irei chamá-lo. Nakata, terei que te deixar sozinha dessa vez, será que consegue?"

"Claro que consigo. Essa aí eu tiro de letra." – respondeu Nakata

"Vá com o Yamato, Nakata." – disse Sakura, encarando Rytwild – "Eu vou lutar sozinha."

"Como?" – perguntou Touya, irritado – "Claro que não. Não vamos te deixar sozinha com essa aí."

"Pode deixar" – Sakura os encarou seriamente – "Eu posso!"

"Certo então!" – Nakata encarou feio a bruxa – "A gente já volta." – ela e Yamato se transformaram e carregaram Touya pelos ares

"Então vamos começar?" – disse Sakura, se posicionando.

"Faça as honras!" – disse Rytwild, ficando com o corpo ereto

Sakura se concentrou. Não queria começar a batalha, era um erro quase que inadmissível. Mas pelo jeito, teria que fazer isso. Ai, teve tanto trabalho para achar um vestido adequado, e quando finalmente estava vestida no branco longo, de alça fina e decote em V que tanto sonhara, teria que suja-lo lutando?

"Vou acabar com isso logo." – pensou, tirando uma carta do bolso

"Então, Kinomoto, vai ficar aí parada?"

"EXPLOSÃO!" – disse Sakura, invocando o poder da carta. Mas para a sua surpresa, a bruxa sorriu

"Teletransporte!" – disse a bruxa, desaparecendo no ar.

Sakura procurou Rytwild por todos os lados. Onde ela havia se metido?

"Aqui!" – e logo atrás da garota, veio um raio que a atingiu em cheio. Sakura foi jogada para um muro que estava próximo, quase batendo a cabeça. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, pensando em como Rytwild tinha se movimentado com tanta rapidez. Encarou a bruxa, e ela sorria ironicamente:

"O que foi, Kinomoto? Já quer desistir com o primeiro golpe?"

Os olhos de Sakura se transformaram em brasas puras. Ajeitou o báculo:

"Claro que não!" – pegou outra carta do bolso – "Vento!"

"Teletransporte!" – e a bruxa sumiu no ar de novo. Vento ficou procurando a feiticeira, assim como Sakura fazia, mas ela estava logo acima delas.

"Se não pode ver para onde vou, não pode saber como me pegar!" – disse, antes de lançar outro raio em cima de Sakura. Dessa vez, a garota foi rápida, e conseguiu desviar, mas por muito pouco. Olhou para Rytwild com raiva:

"Como você faz isso?"

"Eu tenho cartas extremamente úteis, querida." – disse Rytwild, a encarando com um sorriso sardônico – "Teletransporte é uma das minhas favoritas, embora eu arrisque quatro cartas Sakura para fazê-la funcionar."

"Como... você... se atreve... a usar minhas cartas?" – Sakura era ódio puro – "Agora você vai ver como eu acabo com você. TROVÃO!"

Mas não adiantou. Rytwild conseguiu se teletransportar de novo, desviando e contra atacando. Durante mais ou menos meia hora, a luta ficou nesse pé, Sakura atacando e Rytwild fugindo. E embora muitas vezes a garota conseguisse desviar, os raios sempre a atingiam de alguma forma, e já estava começando a ficar seriamente ferida. Havia ganhado um corte na perna que a impedia de ficar totalmente de pé, dificultando a sua defesa.

"Desista, Kinomoto!" – disse Rytwild, quando a menina havia recebido um ataque no braço esquerdo – "Não há como me pegar. Já lhe disse, se não pode ver para onde vou, não pode saber como me pegar."

E ela estava certa. A sua grande dificuldade estava em saber para onde deveria direcionar o golpe. Se pelo menos soubesse uma maneira de ver os movimentos da bruxa, ou pelo menos senti-los...

"Espera um pouco. Eu não preciso ver para onde ela vai, só sentir o movimento da presença dela." – pensou, encarando a feiticeira com meio sorriso – "Acho que já tenho a solução!"

"E então, Kinomoto, já se deu conta que as cartas devem ficar comigo? Estou vendo que sequer sabe usa-las."

"Isso é o que você pensa." – Sakura pegou Corrente e, disfarçadamente, a transformou em Carta Sakura; logo em seguida pegou Vento – "Pelo menos eu posso usá-las!"

"Muito bem." – Rytwild entrou em posição de luta – "Então mostre."

Sakura fechou os olhos, precisava se concentrar.

"Vento!"

"Teletransporte!" – disse Rytwild, usando a carta para desviar novamente.

Sakura se concentrou na energia da inimiga. Podia sentir as presenças das cartas Movimento, Corrida, Alada e Através se movimentarem rapidamente para... para cima. Era a hora:

"Corrente!" – abrindo os olhos, conjurou as Correntes e as lançou para cima, a tempo de atingir Rytwild bem na hora em que ela reaparecia no ar. Um extremo da corrente prendeu suas mãos enquanto a outra batia em seu rosto, deixando seu olho roxo.

"ISSO!" – gritou Sakura, pulando com a sua tática bem sucedida

"Mas como? Você não tinha como saber para onde eu ia, não tinha como me ver."

"Não preciso te ver para saber para onde vai!" – Sakura enrolou a corrente no corpo da bruxa e, ao terminar de fazer isso, pegou a báculo – "Volte à forma humilde que merece, carta Clow."

Rytwild gritava enquanto Teletransporte era transformada em carta. Nas mãos de Sakura, apareceu Movimento, Corrida, Alada e Através, junto com uma carta negra, com o desenho de uma cápsula com uma porta. Parecia a cápsula de teletransporte que via em filmes.

"Não pense que acabou, magricela." – Rytwild disse, aumentando a sua presença até conseguir quebrar a corrente, e chamando a atenção de Sakura, enquanto assumia posição de luta – "Não preciso de uma carta para acabar com você."

"Sakura!" – a voz de Shaoran aparecia ao longe, indicando que ele estava vindo na direção delas

"Essa voz... é do Shaoran." – comentou Sakura, feliz e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

"Droga! Com esse pentelho, vai ficar difícil. Melhor eu sair daqui."

"O quê, vai fugir?" – perguntou Sakura, com voz sarcástica

"Nossa luta ainda não acabou, Kinomoto. Hoje não fiz nem um décimo do que sou capaz. Da próxima, estarei mais forte, e não vou brincar tanto quanto fiz hoje. Apostei demais." – ela esticou o braço e apontou para o chão. Em menos de um segundo, um buraco se abriu e ela sumiu. Sakura até tentou segui-la, mas com a perna machucada, não foi rápida o suficiente. Quando chegou, o buraco já havia sumido.

"Sakura, como está?" – perguntou Shaoran, se ajoelhando ao lado dela – "Yamato e Nakata chegaram com o Touya lá em casa, dizendo que você estava lutando..."

"Ela me atacou, Shaoran. E não vai desistir enquanto não pegar o que resta das cartas." – ela encarou o namorado – "Ela vai fazer de tudo, eu sei que vai."

"Calma, Sakura." – ele a abraçou, enquanto os outros chegavam – "Você vai conseguir derrota-la, pode ter certeza."

"Espero." – Sakura deixou o corpo desfalecer, o cansaço tomando conta de si enquanto Yue, Nakateri e Yamato saíam pelos ares em busca de Rytwild.

Continua 

Obs: digam a verdade, viajei um pouco nesse capítulo né? Mas é um que eu sempre quis fazer, porque sempre achei essa coisa de Teletransporte interessante. Além disso, tem muita carta legal que poderia existir, e acho que vou criar mais algumas. Quanta à extensão... desculpem MESMO por não conseguir fazer mais curto, mas é que realmente não dá. A minha maior fic tem quase 1 MB de espaço, e ainda não acabei. Daqui a pouco eu estou passando a J.K.Rowling em quesito extensão de histórias. Coitada das minhas amigas Jessica e Nanda chan, que aturam as minhas besteiras em grandes quantidades. Um dia, eu ainda crio uma fic curta, nem que seja NC-17... hihihi, brincadeira, não tenho coragem de fazer isso não! Song-fic ainda tento, mas NC-17 e Slash, nem pensar!

Pra acabar, fiquei extremamente espantada com os comentários sobre a mãe da Meilin. Não sabia que tinha ficado tão sinistra... se bem que isso me deixou super feliz, porque realmente era a minha intenção. Mas vou dizer a verdade, até que eu gosto um pouquinho dela, pessoas sinistras são mais legais de trabalhar. E ela vai ser MUITO sinistra, ou pelo menos espero conseguir que ela seja.

Agora, respondendo os reviews (adoro essa parte)

**HikariTenchi: **obrigada pelo elogio. Fico feliz em saber que você gosta da minha fic, e satisfeita quando vejo o seu review. Sempre tem algum comentário interessante, fora que sempre é bom ter alguém pra falar sobre E+T. Estou pensando em criar uma comunidade no Orkut, "O Eriol devia ficar com a TOMOYO!", isso se já não existir. Quero só ver quantas pessoas entrariam. Beijos!

**littledark: **pois é, o Yue não dá folga pra pobrezinha da Nakata. Mas como o Kero diz: "Ele parece o Touya nesse quesito". Sei lá, sempre imaginei como o Yue se comportaria se tivesse uma filha ou uma irmã mais nova, aí eu criei a Nakata. E como eu sou MUITO malvada, eu de quebra criei o Yamato, outro irmão mais velho pra pobrezinha. Mas pra não ser tão chata, eu vou fazer ele sofrer também... já estou bolando mais uns micos com a Shiefa, huahuahua! As crianças? Bom, já disse o que aconteceu com elas, mas ainda estou pensando em aproveitar mais um pouquinho, afinal não matei três crianças inocentes pra nada né? Beijos!

**Analubru: **(posso te chamar de Analu?) Você falou uma verdade, a relação Touya- Sakura é muito legal, e os dois se preocupam muito um com o outro. Quando li o seu review, até pensei em fazer a SAKURA ter ciúmes do Touya, mas aí eu pensei: "como é que eu vou fazer isso?". Quer dizer, ela nunca se importou muito com a "popularidade" do irmão, e até entregou o Yukito de bandeja! Então eu desisti da idéia. Por enquanto, fico mesmo é com as brigas do mais bonito e mais legal irmão mais velho que existe. Já o pobre Yamato, acredite, ele ainda vai dar o troco. Ou você acha que os dois vão parar por aí? Uma bexiga de água é pouco pra uma Li, e está longe do que ela realmente quer fazer. Ainda vamos aprontar muito com isso. Super Tomoyo? Gostei do apelido, acho que posso usar ele em algum momento da história (outra sugestão maravilhosa, muito obrigada!). Assim como "a tal", a Sakura realmente vai gostar de chamar a Rytwild assim. Ela está decidida, né? Sinal de que ela está amadurecendo, se bem que se fosse comigo, eu já tinha era dado umas porradas na desgraçada. Não sei como ainda não fiz isso! Nota mental: fazer a Sakura dar uma lição na bruxa. Quanto ao "fofo", hehehe, acho que todo mundo imaginou um pouquinho. Filho de dona Yelan, fazer o quê? Ela não é realmente o máximo? Nunca assisti o primeiro movie (coisa que ainda dou um jeito de fazer), mas sempre a imaginei assim: forte, decidida e guerreira, mas sem nunca descer do salto. Típica mulher do século XXI. Ao contrário da dona Fai Li, que todo mundo está achando "sinistra demais!". Concordo com você, primeira impressão é a que fica, porque é a mais correta. Ufa, acho que falei demais, né? Só faltou falar das fics do fanfiction, mas isso merece um assunto à parte.

**Nanda chan: **desculpa mesmo ter mandado aquele e-mail super pesado, e te obrigar a ler toda aquela bíblia! Estou até vendo sua mão ficar doendo com as anotações da fic, você vai achar tanta besteira... estou pensando em publicar aqui, no fanfiction, o que acha? Poderia continuar publicando na Floreios e Borrões, mas lá dá um trabalho que você não tem noção! Aqui é muito mais fácil, fora que é bem mais divertido poder receber os reviews. E VNMEATE, gostou da historinha? Realmente é uma coisa engraçada, mas adoraria ter uma família como aquela. Já pensou, ser prima do HP por casamento? Epa, falei demais! E quanto a essa fic, acho que você vai pegar muitas dicas que eu estou lançando, você é uma ótima observadora. Nesse capítulo mesmo, tenho CERTEZA de que vai matar algumas coisas. Se já não matou, hahaha!

Gente, até o capítulo 6 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (Desculpem pela demora, mas é que vocês não imaginam como eu ando atarefada com os trabalhos de escola. E continuem mandando reviews, a fic só está indo pra frente por causa de vocês).

**Comentários extras: **gente, acho que tem uma coisa que todos precisam ler. Olha só o review que eu recebi...

"Um elogio para todos os escritores e escritoras vcs são o máximo...continuem assim...não matem a gente do coração!heheh posso estar até a tampa de serviço mas não dispenso a fanfiction...vejo todo dia..." (by Analu).

Com um review desses, fica até mais prazeroso escrever. Acho que todos os escritores daqui do fanfiction merecem um review desses, porque TODOS são MARAVILHOSOS! Digo isso porque antes de ser escritora, eu era leitora, e li todas as fics de cabo a rabo, do começo ao fim! Com certeza, vocês merecem isso e muito mais. Mas os leitores também merecem um grande crédito! Se não fossem vocês, não seríamos absolutamente nada. Fora que a opinião de vocês, mandadas por e-mail ou review, é de SUMA-IMPORTÂNCIA pra gente fazer um trabalho bem-feito. Valeu por todos que estão me lendo, e espero continuar merecendo seus reviews, porque é realmente gratificante. MUITO OBRIGADA!

E aproveitando o assunto, queria deixar uma lista de algumas fics que eu gostei muito, da seção de SCC. Como a Analu diz, "mas galera tem muita fic extremamente legais, aventureiras, românticas, mágicas e radicais!". Só vou deixar algumas:

**_Trilogia Sem Barreiras – Uma nova esperança, Os Protetores e Nos Braços do Amor – da Rosana – _**pra quem gosta de romance, suspense, comédia e ação, boa pedida. Extremamente envolvente, engraçada e romântica! Ótima mesmo.

**_Suteki da ne, da Yoruki Hiiragizawa – _**muito romance, e para os mais atentos, até lições de vida são passadas. O único cuidado que temos que ter é com as nossas emoções: podemos realmente quebrar o PC com as maldades da "cobra" Akio Yamazato (acho que a coitada da Yoruki deve estar cansada de me ouvir reclamar dessa enjoada, mas sei lá, é mais forte do que eu!). Mesmo assim, vale a pena.

**_Na Magia e no Amor, da RubyMoon – _**muita ação e romance, e também um certo suspense, causado pelo grande vilão Kaiza. Pra quem gosta do Eriol, vai adorar essa fic, ele realmente está SHOW nela! Diversão garantida com o Touya, que pra variar, não se agüenta de ciúmes e preocupação com sua irmãzinha.

**_Meu filho, Ser mãe e Meus pais, da Fabi – _**essa é de chorar! Fic extremamente emocionante contando o relato de Shaoran e Sakura sobre seu filho Shaolin, e também o relato do filho sobre os seus pais. Emoção garantida, graças aos lindos valores familiares que essa autora passa. Vale a pena.

**_O Caderno, da Fabi – _**a vida da nossa Card Captor escrita no seu caderno-diário. Todos os seus sofrimentos, alegrias, emoções e desabafos. Outra fic de tocar o coração.

**_Poderia Ser Diferente, Transformações, da Patty – _**Universo Alternativo, onde Sakura é uma "nerd" e Shaoran, um esportista popular. Mostra como dois mundos diferentes podem se encontrar e, acreditem, até terem algo em comum. E como esse encontro pode se resultar em um belo e grande amor. Só tome cuidado com a "ofidiana" (como diz a própria autora) Yuka, ela realmente é venenosa.

**_Apuros em Hong-Kong, da Yoruki Hiiragizawa – _**romance e aventura é o que não falta nessa fic. Sakura resolve se mudar para Hong-Kong, a fim de ficar ao lado do seu amado Shaoran, mas lá encontra muitos problemas e confusões. Maravilhoso retrato do clã Li, e muita aventura. Uma das primeiras fics que eu li nesse site.

**_Verdade ou Desafio e Siga o Mestre, da M4ri-ch4n – _**fics extremamente engraçadas, onde Eriol, para ajudar Shaoran, o desafia a fazer uma coisa um tanto quanto embaraçosa. Em "Siga o Mestre", Shaoran dá o troco. Destaque para a segurança da Tomoyo, que faz qualquer um se matar de rir.

Meu Deus, os comentários estão maiores que a fic! Acabei nem falando de todas as fics que eu gosto! Tudo bem, no próximo capítulo eu continuo a tagarelar. Por enquanto, fico por aqui. Beijos!


	6. A Profecia de Yelan

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (mas digam a verdade, todo mundo bem que gosta de ver o sofrimento deles, né?)**

Capítulo 6 – A Profecia de Yelan

A agitação na casa dos Li era grande. Desde que o futuro líder havia retornado trazendo a Mestra das Cartas desmaiada, todos não paravam de falar. Meilin e Tomoyo tentavam a todo custo acalmar os ânimos dos convidados, mas era inútil.

Shaoran havia chegado em casa quase sem fôlego. Yue, Nakateri e Yamato haviam saído para procurar Rytwild, enquanto Touya, Tomoyo, Meilin e Yelan ainda corriam tentando chegar ao lugar indicado pelos guardiões. Assustou-se quando viu Nakata e Yamato carregando Touya pelos ares e gritando que Sakura estava sendo atacada. Ao ouvir isso, não pensou duas vezes: saiu correndo de casa, com Yue logo atrás, a fim de ajudar sua amada.

Agora lá estava ela, desmaiada por causa da fraqueza que sentia. Estava deitada na cama de Meilin, e não parecia disposta a acordar tão cedo. O pior nem era isso, e sim agüentar os comentários dos anciões. Eles com certeza iriam dizer algo.

"Com licença." – Tomoyo abriu a porta – "Posso entrar?"

"Claro, Daidouji." – respondeu – "Está sozinha?"

"Sim. Sua mãe e Meilin ficaram lá embaixo, acalmando os convidados. Estão todos bem exaltados."

"Imagino. Os anciões comentaram alguma coisa?"

"Até agora não. Pra falar a verdade, foram os únicos que ainda não fizeram algum comentário." – Tomoyo olhou para Sakura – "E ela?"

"Está exausta. Deve ter sido uma luta desgastante."

"E os ferimentos? Já foram tratados?"

"Ainda não. Tia Fai ainda não apareceu, e ela é quem sabe mexer com ferimentos por aqui."

Tomoyo se calou. Adorava todos da família Li, e Meilin era uma de suas melhores amigas, mas desde que conhecera Fai, algo dentro de si gritava pedindo cautela, e isso era o suficiente para não gostar muito dela.

"Shaoran!" – Fenmei abriu a porta – "Tia Fai apareceu. Mando que ela venha até aqui?"

"Não precisa, eu mesmo irei. Tomoyo, pode cuidar da Sakura por mim?"

"Mas é claro." – respondeu Tomoyo, com um meio sorriso.

Shaoran agradeceu e desceu com a irmã. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela noite seria comprida...

"Engraçado, ainda não vi o Yamato. Shiefa me disse que ele viria..."

"Queria realmente saber o que tanto vocês querem com esse garoto." – retrucou Shaoran, levemente irritado – "Parece até que estão apaixonadas."

"Nós não!" – respondeu Fenmei, fazendo careta – "Ou pelo menos não eu!"

Chegaram na sala de estar. Todos estavam sentados esperando alguma notícia, e a única que estava de pé era Fai Li, ao canto da sala tomando uma grande taça de vinho branco seco. Ao seu lado, estava o empregado Ho, sempre perguntando se ela queria mais alguma coisa:

"Esse empregado da tia Fai é tão esquisito." – comentou Fenmei – "Não sei como ela teve coragem de contratá-lo."

"Ela anda muito esquisita." – respondeu Shaoran – "Vai dizer que não percebeu?"

"Claro que percebi. Só queria saber por que essa mudança tão repentina. É como se de repente ela assumisse uma outra postura, mais fria, mais séria. Logo ela que era tão gentil..."

"Vejo que finalmente saiu daquele quarto, Pequeno Lobo." – disse um senhor de aproximadamente 65 anos, cabelos e barbas brancas compridas, sobrancelhas grisalhas e corpo extremamente magro – "Como está a menina?"

"Bem." – respondeu Shaoran, de cara emburrada – "Daqui a pouco deve acordar."

"Assim será melhor." – disse outro senhor, de bochechas rosadas, aproximadamente 70 anos e cabelos negros – "Poderemos conversar em paz."

"Não precisa ser tão dramático, Hyu." – disse uma senhora de aproximadamente 80 anos, cabelos grisalhos e rosto magro, mas de olhos incrivelmente castanhos – "Não viemos aqui para arranjar confusões."

Yelan encarou a única mulher do grupo dos anciões do Clã. De todos, ela parecia ser a mais sensata, e talvez a única que não iria dizer algo negativo sobre a menina Sakura. Definitivamente, ela era a mais esperta de todos.

"Sei que não, Hyang." – retrucou Hyu, de cara amarrada – "Como disse, só conversaremos."

"Será que podemos participar da conversa?" – perguntou Touya – "Afinal, imagino que ela se trate da minha irmã."

"Concordo com o senhor Kinomoto." – disse Nakateri, encarando os anciões – "Se tratar de nossa mestra, devemos saber."

"Logo se vê que Clow criou um guardião tão arrogante quanto ele próprio." – respondeu o ancião de barba grande

"Eles estão em minha casa e acho que devem ouvir." – respondeu Yelan – "Estão todos aqui?"

"Falta a minha mãe." – respondeu Meilin, de cara feia

"Não falta mais." – Fai se aproximou, ganhando a atenção de todos – "Desculpe a demora, estava terminando de tomar o meu vinho."

"Falando nisso, deseja mais uma taça, senhora?" – perguntou Ho, praticamente pulando em cima da mulher

"Acho que vou querer mais uma taça, dessa vez de vinho tinto." – ela encarou a todos – "Por que estão me olhando assim?"

"Há muito tempo que não te via com essa maquiagem branca, Fai." – respondeu Hyu – "Pensei que não gostasse mais de usar pó de arroz no rosto."

Fai estava com uma pesada maquiagem de pó de arroz no rosto, causando uma impressão um tanto... forte!

"Hoje descobri que ela fica bem em mim." – respondeu, se sentando ao lado de Meilin – "Não acharam?"

"Claro, com certeza..." – todos responderam

"Chega de balburdia." – disse Yelan – "Será que agora os nossos respeitados anciões podem nos dizer o motivo de sua agradável visita?"

"Não precisa ser tão sarcástica, Yelan." – disse Hyang, sorrindo – "Viemos em missão de paz. Ficamos sabendo dos ocorridos, e fizemos uma reunião para saber como poderíamos ajudar."

"Ah, fizemos?" – perguntou Hyu

"Pelo menos foi nossa intenção inicial, até você nos aparecer com essa idéia de 'avaliar' a menina Kinomoto, e ver se ela servia como esposa do Pequeno Lobo." – respondeu a anciã, tentando controlar sua raiva

"Como avaliar a minha irmã?" – Touya exclamou, sendo segurado por Yue para não se levantar – "Desde quando ela vai casar com esse Cabeça de Espanador?"

"Não penso em me casar com a Sakura, ou pelo menos não agora." – respondeu Shaoran, nem se dando ao trabalho de encarar o 'cunhado' – "Ainda somos muito novos."

"Mas supomos que ela já seja a sua escolhida, não é mesmo?" – perguntou Hyu, meio sorriso no rosto – "Ou será que ela não passa de uma diversão para você?"

"Chega, senhor Hyu." – pediu Yelan, antes que Touya pulasse em cima do filho caçula – "Não estamos aqui para discutirmos o casamento de meu filho, mesmo porque isso é um assunto que só cabe a ele e a Sakura."

"Yelan, ele é o futuro líder do clã, precisamos garantir que teremos uma matriarca a altura..." – começou Hyu, mas foi interrompido.

"Como disse, Shaoran é o FUTURO líder, e para tanto ainda faltam alguns anos. Por ora, o assunto mais importante é a situação da Mestra das Cartas. Como sabem, ela está correndo riscos."

"Concordo com Yelan." – disse Hyang – "Hoje tivemos a prova concreta de que a menina Kinomoto está em sérios apuros. Sua rival é extremamente forte, e representa um grande risco para todos nós."

"Que tipo de risco?" – perguntou Meilin, pela primeira vez se manifestando

"Não deveria haver pessoa mais forte que Sakura ou os guardiões." – disse Yamato, falando do canto da sala – "Tecnicamente, ninguém deveria ser capaz de roubar as cartas e derrotar Kerberus, Yue ou Nakateri com a facilidade que ela os derrota."

"Então vocês já perceberam?" – perguntou Hyang, encarando o treinador

"Não somos tão burros quanto pensam." – reclamou Yue – "Sabemos muito bem que essa mulher está utilizando alguma outra técnica para ficar mais forte que Sakura. Desconfio, inclusive, que ela esteja usando a magia de outra pessoa."

Fai se engasgou com o vinho que estava tomando. Depois de ser amparada pela filha, ela olhou para todos no salão:

"E o que te faz achar isso, Yue? Quer dizer, se for uma explicação plausível, Kinomoto pode estar em perigo..."

Nakateri levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou disfarçadamente para Yamato, mas esse não teve reação.

"A magia de uma única pessoa não pode ultrapassar a magia de Clow ou de Sakura." – responde Yue, encarando seriamente a mulher – "A única forma de ultrapassar seria utilizar magias extras. Sakura mesmo já usou essa técnica, quando estava tentando derrotar Hiiragizawa."

"Usou?" – perguntou Shaoran, estranhando

"Usou. Ela nos fundiu com seu báculo para utilizar nossa magia, quando transformava Luz e Escuridão. Também usou parte da sua magia, Li, embora nenhum dos dois tenham percebido. Graças a isso, derrotou Eriol."

"É uma teoria bastante plausível, Guardião da Lua." – disse o ancião de barbas compridas – "Isso explicaria como sua mestra não foi capaz de fazer as suas responsabilidades sem ajuda."

Dessa vez, Touya foi quem segurou Yue, enquanto Yelan impediu que Shaoran avançasse para cima do ancião. Yamato teve que segurar Nakateri também, já que ela quase saiu voando para o outro lado da sala. Fai começou a rir, e se não tivesse sido cutucada por Meilin, teria gargalhado. A bebida talvez estivesse fazendo efeito.

"Você realmente não precisava fazer esse comentário, Chen." – disse Hyang, balançando a cabeça

"Não disse nada mais do que a verdade. Já estava na hora de alguém mostrar que essa garota é uma fraca."

"Fraca?" – perguntou Yelan, encarando o ancião seriamente – "Ora, senhor, irá me desculpar pelas palavras que irei dizer, mas Sakura é a feiticeira mais forte que há entre nós. Tenho certeza que nenhum de nós conseguiria fazer metade do que ela fez, e Shaoran é a prova viva disso."

"Esse garoto é um fraco. Se realmente fizesse as coisas direito, ele seria o Mestre das Cartas agora."

"Ah, então esse é o problema." – disse Touya, inconformado – "O senhor não se agüenta de raiva porque o Projeto de Ser Humano não conseguiu ficar com as cartas, e sim a minha irmã." – ele encarou o ancião com brasas nos olhos – "Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa: Sakura enfrentou mais provas do que qualquer outro, conseguiu vencer desafios e seguiu em frente com muita coragem. O senhor não teria feito UM DÉCIMO do que ela fez. Aliás, acho que se ela decidisse lutar com o senhor, te derrotaria em cinco segundos."

"Ora, seu insolente..." – começou o ancião, mas foi interrompido por Yamato

"O senhor está errado, e sabe disso." – disse, ainda segurando a menininha Nakateri nos braços – "Subestima a nossa mestra, quando na verdade não possui metade do poder dela."

"E quem é você para se meter em uma conversa de família?" – perguntou Fai, botando mais lenha na fogueira

"Mamãe, não se intrometa..." – advertiu Meilin

"Sou o treinador da guardiã de Sakura, e fui criado por Clow, até pouco tempo atrás o mago mais poderoso que existia." – disse, largando Nakateri no chão e olhando fixamente para a mulher – "Conheci-o muito bem, e via como ele gostava das cartas e dos guardiões, principalmente dessa pequena aqui." – apontou Nakateri com o dedo – "Ele mesmo me garantiu, quando me deu a missão de treiná-la, que nunca os deixaria nas mãos de qualquer um, e que o seu sucessor seria alguém tão bom ou até melhor do que ele. Confesso que nunca achei que houvesse alguém com essas qualidades, mas quando conheci Sakura, há dois anos atrás, percebi que Clow havia cumprido sua promessa. Não só achou alguém mais poderoso, mas também tão bondoso quanto."

"Como é sábio!" – comentou Shiefa, aos risos – "Sua inocência chega a ser tocante, sabia?"

"A situação é tão séria que nem me darei ao trabalho de rebater, Shiefa, não hoje." – respondeu Yamato, olhando feio para a garota

"Concordo com o moço." – Hyang se levantou e encarou a todos no salão – "Sabemos melhor do que ninguém que Clow era um homem sábio e equilibrado, e que nunca deixaria um poder tão grandioso nas mãos de alguém que não fosse capaz."

"Sinceramente, acho que quem precisou de duas chances para cumprir a missão de ser tornar mestra das cartas não é tão digno assim." – reclamou Chen

"Pelo menos ela foi digna de receber uma segunda chance do Clow." – replicou Nakateri – "Coisa que com certeza o senhor não seria."

"Nakateri Yue, não cause mais confusão." – disse Yue – "Quem é tão teimoso nessa idade, não te ouvirá a essa altura do campeonato."

"Deixe-a falar, Yue." – comentou Shaoran – "Meu tio avô Chen precisa realmente descobrir que Sakura é a única pessoa digna de ser Mestra das Cartas."

"Diz isso porque está apaixonado." – comentou Fai, tomando um grande gole de bebida – "Não vê a realidade"

"Cuidado com as palavras, Fai." – disse Yelan – "Pode se arrepender depois."

Hyang encarou Yelan seriamente. Aquele clima lhe era muito familiar...

"Yelan, por acaso viu alguma coisa?" – perguntou, espantando a todos os membros da família Li

"Fez uma profecia, mamãe?" – perguntou Fuutie, se manifestando pela primeira vez

Yelan suspirou. Às vezes falava demais.

"Fiz sim." – respondeu, encarando o filho mais novo – "_O equilíbrio, reinstalado depois de muitos anos pela restituição do antigo Regente, será de novo perturbado pela ganância e presunção. Os problemas não resolvidos no passado virão novamente à tona, causando o desequilíbrio da Natureza. Uma guerra iminente começará, e o novo Regente provará sua capacidade e valor perante seus adversários, restaurando a ordem através do uso da água, terra, fogo, vento, luz e escuridão."_

Houve silêncio na sala. O único som que se ouvia era Fai virando um copo inteiro de vinho na boca, espantando Meilin. Touya se levantou e já ia saindo da sala quando foi abordado por Fanrei.

"Para onde irá, Kinomoto?"

"Vou ver como minha irmã está." – encarou Yelan – "A luta que teve hoje ainda irá se repetir muitas vezes."

"Irei com você." – disse Shaoran, também se levantando – "Ela nem deveria ter vindo aqui hoje." – encarou Chen e Hyu com raiva – "Não mereciam a presença dela."

Quando os dois saíram, Chen virou para Yelan e disse:

"Esse seu filho anda muito mal-educado, Yelan. Essa garota está virando a cabeça dele."

"Fico realmente feliz com isso." – ela respondeu com meio sorriso – "Agora sim ele está se preparando adequadamente para ser o futuro líder do clã."

Chen ficou boquiaberto. Meilin começou a rir, e dessa vez Fai foi quem a cutucou. Hyang virou-se para Chen e disse:

"Dizem que a idade é sinônima de sabedoria, mas você anda me decepcionando, Chen. Quando irá aprender que quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer?"

"Mas Hyang..."

"Conforme-se que Clow escolheu a menina Kinomoto para ser seu sucessor, e que nem alguém tão poderoso quanto o Pequeno Lobo poderia mudar sua decisão."

"Não poderia porque é um fraco."

"Shaoran não é um fraco. Muito ao contrário, ele é a pessoa mais poderosa da família. Aliás, ele só perde para Sakura, a feiticeira mais poderosa do Universo."

"Ela não é tudo isso!" – reclamou Fai, logo depois de pedir a Ho mais uma taça de vinho – "Para mim, é como todos os outros."

"Ainda irá se surpreender com as capacidades de Kinomoto, Fai." – Hyang encarou a mulher – "Ela é mais poderosa do que imagina."

Continua 

Obs: prontinho, capítulo que eu fiz sem a presença da nossa Card Captors. Bom, acho que preciso explicar por que eu fiz isso. Pra começar, estou extremamente ocupada na escola. Sabe como é, final de ano, últimas provas, e digamos que eu precise ganhar notas em algumas matérias (como matemática, por exemplo). Então o que estou fazendo? Estudando! Mas como eu sou uma maluca, acabo não conseguindo parar de escrever a fic, então tive que dar um jeito: escrevi um capítulo simples, sem muita ação, mas que tenha grande importância. Mas não se preocupem, já estou começando a resolver os meus problemas na escola e o próximo capítulo já começará a ter ação de novo. Ah, e pros adoradores do Eriol, preparem-se: ele está chegando! Mas isso ficará pra vocês lerem semana que vem. Hehehe.

Agora, os agradecimentos:

**D-chan69: **obrigada pelo review! Fiquei super contente em saber que você gostou do capítulo, fiz com muito carinho. Bom, a Sakura ainda não se encontrou oficialmente com os anciões, mas isso não vai demorar muito. Queria saber o que foi que você achou deles... é bom saber a opinião sobre os personagens, principalmente das pessoas que deixam review. Por último, pode deixar, prometo que tentarei postar o mais rápido possível. Ah, antes que eu esqueça: eu li a sua fic! ADOREI. Fiquei muito curiosa pra saber o que realmente aconteceu com aqueles dois, e o que aquela mulher quer. E a gravidez? Show! Espero que poste logo. Beijos.

**HikariTenchi: **ora, deixar recadinhos pra vocês é a melhor coisa do mundo! Imagine você o quanto eu fico feliz quando recebo os reviews, ainda mais os seus, que sempre estão presentes. Sério que sua escola também não está dando folga? Nossa, sei como você se sente, estou me sentindo da mesma forma. Acho que por isso que atrasei tanto com o capítulo 5. E não precisa pedir desculpa, não, eu entendo perfeitamente. Gostou da ceninha da Tomoyo? Pois então eu tenho uma boa notícia a te dar: vou começar a arrumar a situação dela com o Eriol. Lembra quando eu disse que iria fazer os dois aprontar muito? Bem, no capítulo 7 nós já teremos uma prévia do que a dupla "Super Tomoyo e Incrível Eriol" pode fazer. Beijos.

**littledark: **hum, tese interessante. Mas não, a inimiga da Sakura é a RYTWILD. A mãe da Meilin é só mais uma personagem que, assim como as outras, tem a sua importância na história. Mas você está no caminho certo, viu? Continue assim, e beijos. Obrigada por acompanhar a história, e pode deixar que postarei mais.

**Juni Bristow:** gostou da briga? Nossa, me imaginei na situação dos dois. O que você faria no lugar dele, hein? Um dia eu pensei nisso e coloquei. Quem bom que ficou legal. Agora que você falou, andei dando uma lida no que foi pro site. Quando eu escrevo, eu dou "enter" duas vezes, e as cenas acabam sendo separadas. Mas agora que eu vi que isso NÃO acontece quando eu posto, começarei a colocar um traço nas mudanças de cena. Valeu pela dica, beijos.

**Analu: **concordo com você, o Eriol tem que acordar logo pra vida. Mas eu sei quem deveria acordar mais pra vida do que ele: a CLAMP! A única raiva que eu tenho deles é por não terem feito Tomoyo e Eriol um casal. E parece que em Tsubasa vai continuar assim. Estou fazendo um abaixo assinado pra alguma emissora voltar a passar Sakura, então acho que posso fazer um pra mandar pra CLAMP pedindo pra fazer um desenho onde o casal ET fique junto! Viajei né? Bom, isso é normal pra mim, acho. Gostou da usurpadora? Que legal! Acho que acabei pegando inspiração naquela novela mexicana, sei lá, surgiu a palavra na hora. Quanto a Hierarquia, acho que você vai gostar ainda mais dela. Mas isso é uma coisa que temos que esperar pra ver. As cartas... ainda não sei ao certo quantas cartas mais eu vou criar, mas certeza mesmo, tem pelo menos umas oito. Mas isso é incerto, tenho que ver como eu vou prosseguir com a história. Mas de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: o Kero nunca mais vai atrapalhar os beijos do casal feliz. Eu mesma vou me assegurar disso. Beijos.

**Nanda chan: **então seu pc tinha dado problema mesmo? Você bem que tinha me dito que talvez não fosse responder rapidamente, mas confesso que fiquei triste por não ver seu e-mail lá na minha caixa de entrada. Quando entrei na quarta, quase gritei quando vi que você tinha me mandado. Não se preocupe mesmo por não ter lido HPEATDCV, não esperava que você lesse tudo. E todos os seus comentários foram muito bem-vindos, principalmente em relação a VMEATE. O que achou do Thiago, hein? Realmente, agüentar um irmão daqueles não é fácil, mas você aprende a gostar dele. E quanto a Senhores da Natureza... não disse que você ia matar um monte de coisa? Você QUASE acertou aquilo, faltou realmente muito pouco pra chegar no fim do mistério. Mais um pouquinho e você soluciona parte da história. Mudando de assunto, eu te peguei no orkut (aquela fotinha da Tomoyo é linda!), e vi que você gosta de teatro. Pelo menos eu sei que não sou a única maluca, hehehe. Pra terminar, você é a Feka? Porque fuçando nas suas comunidades, achei uma comunidade dela e achei que fosse você. Só pra saber, tá? Beijos.

Gente, até o capítulo 7 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (Pessoal, quero pedir uma coisa a vocês: caso alguém goste de Harry Potter, por favor leiam a minha fic "Harry Potter e a Taça de Chama Verde", publicada aqui no FF. Quero muito saber a opinião do público.).

**Comentários extras: **bom, como eu prometi no capítulo passado, vou continuar com a lista das fics que leio e gosto, certo?

**_O 13º Guerreiro, a Elite dos Doze, da Júlia Kinomoto Li – _**fãs do Shaoran, preparem-se: nessa fic ele está demais! Mostra todo o treinamento que ele faz para ficar mais forte e realizar um grande sonho de seu pai, além de se vingar da mulher que o matou. Eu sinceramente dou destaque ao Marck, o mais divertido e simpático treinador que alguém já criou. (O Yamato podia aprender algumas coisas com ele, inclusive. Pedir pra Shiefa dar um jeitinho nisso...)

**_O Futuro – _**como seria o futuro de Sakura e Shaoran? Como é a vida de casados deles? Nessa fic, a autora mostra uma alternativa para o futuro desses dois, e tudo que poderão viver. Vale a pena.

**_Amor e Devoção – _**universo alternativo. Sakura é uma sacerdotisa, que odeia guerras e que é proibida de amar. Desde que seu irmão Touya voltou gravemente ferido da guerra, sua visão sobre os soldados não é a das melhores. Para piorar, há alguém que necessita da ajuda de seus poderes mágicos. Bom, isso não é nada para uma sacerdotisa poderosa como ela, mas sua vida tende a virar de cabeça para baixo com a chegada de um certo guerreiro. É linda!

**_Feiticeiros I, II e III , da Kath Klein – _**uma das melhores fics da FF. Sakura e seus amigos estão na faculdade, depois de oito anos da captura das cartas. Parece que a nossa heroína já arranjou a sua vida, mas com a volta de Shaoran e o aparecimento de algumas "criaturas" meio estranhas, isso pode não ser totalmente verdade. Depois de algumas investigações e muita aventura, todos irão descobrir que normal a vida deles nunca será. Pra quem gosta de ação e comédia, vai se divertir com essa fic. Só tomem cuidado com algumas vilãs que aparecem pelo meio do caminho: caso sintam raiva delas, é só ler "Torneio de Feiticeiros", da Marjarie. Mas isso eu já explico por quê.

**_Minha Vizinha, da RubyMoon – _**universo alternativo, sem magia. Shaoran era um menino como outro qualquer, que adorava brincar e aprontar durante as férias. Mas quando sua nova vizinha Sakura chega, sua vida muda muito. O problema é: para pior ou para melhor? Acompanhe o depoimento dele e descubra!

**_O Brilho dos seus Olhos e Aqueles Lindos Olhos Verdes, da Fabi – _**Sakura ficou cega durante uma batalha, mas ainda assim Shaoran lhe mostra que gosta dela do mesmo jeito. Pra quem já leu Fabi, sabe do que estou falando: é de chorar! Fica válida a reflexão também.

**_Torneio de Feiticeiros, da Marjarie – _**como eu disse, caso você sinta raiva de alguma vilã enquanto lê "Os Feiticeiros", é só dar uma lida nessa fic. Nela, as malvadas se enfrentam, resolvendo todas as suas rixas; além de termos a presença dos "construtivos" comentários de Kero durante as lutas. Certo, de quebra você ainda vai rir muito, mas o desejo de vingança é totalmente saciado. Excelente.

Pronto, por enquanto essas são as que eu recomendo. Mas existem muitas outras, principalmente one-shots, que valem a pena ser lidas. Dei destaque às séries, mas isso não quer dizer que as outras são ruins. Bom, já enrolei demais, por isso vou-me embora. Até mais!


	7. A Grande Conferência

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (menos o Eriol e o Shaoran, afinal qual garota tem coragem de fazê-los sofrer?)**

Capítulo 7 – A grande conferência

Tomoyo observava Sakura dormindo. Era um sono agitado, onde a garota poderia acordar a qualquer hora, sem prévio aviso. No andar de baixo da Mansão, havia muitas vozes alteradas. Com certeza os anciões haviam falado algo que irritara Touya e Shaoran profundamente, pois as vozes dos dois eram as mais altas e bravas. Ficava imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

"Pobre Sakura." – comentou, olhando a prima se agitar na cama – "Está enfrentando tantos problemas."

Lembrou-se do dia em que descobriu que Sakura possuía magia. Estava apenas olhando o céu e de repente lá em cima estava a amiga, voando em cima de uma coisa que mais parecia um pau de vassoura. No começo, ficou sem reação, mas depois achou aquilo maravilhoso. Naquele momento, percebeu que era a sua chance de inventar diversas roupas para ela, e sair filmando-a por toda a parte. Conforme o tempo foi passando, todos os seus desejos haviam sido atendidos, e até havia visto coisas que nunca imaginaria ver. Acompanhou todo a trajetória e fortalecimento de sua melhor amiga no mundo mágico, participou de todas as aventuras e até ajudou diversas vezes. Claro, houve algumas situações em que fora prejudicada, como no dia em que perdera a voz, mas nada era comparado com a sensação de poder ajudar Sakura com as cartas, e por que não dizer, até se sentir um pouco heroína? Fora que havia conhecido Eriol, um rapaz que ela nunca imaginou conhecer: adorador de música, educado, inteligente, elegante, charmoso, poderoso, esperto, sábio, bondoso, generoso e (devia confessar) bonito. Sempre fora excelente observadora e desde o primeiro momento que encarou o garoto, percebeu todas essas qualidades nele. Claro que no começo nem ligou muito. Sabia que Eriol tinha um problema a resolver em Tomoeda, e que teria apenas atenção para isso. Além disso, estava tão empolgada com o fato de poder filmar Sakura novamente, depois de tanto meses, que nem deu bola para este fato. Mas depois que tudo passou, depois que os anos foram passando, essas observações foram tomando conta da sua cabeça, principalmente depois de cada vez que via Eriol. Hoje, falavam-se bastante, e a sua vontade era de ficar ouvindo a linda voz dele por toda a eternidade. Será que Meilin estava certa? Será que estava apaixonada?

A porta se abriu bruscamente. Touya foi entrando pelo quarto, apressado, e logo atrás dele vinha Shaoran. Os dois estavam bufando de raiva:

"Nossa, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Tomoyo, verdadeiramente preocupada – "Parecem estar tão bravos!"

"Aqueles dois anciões idiotas!" – respondeu Shaoran, de maneira um pouco grossa – "Quem eles pensam que são, pra ficarem falando da Sakura desse jeito? Ah, que vontade de agarrá-los pelo pescoço!"

"Bela família você foi arranjar, hein Moleque?" – disse Touya, impaciente – "Só mete a minha irmã em encrencas."

"Eu não tenho culpa se eles são um bando de idiotas." – respondeu Shaoran, encarando Touya com olhar atravessado – "Não queria trazer Sakura até aqui, mas não tive outra opção."

"É, mas você poderia ter evitado se..."

"Vocês querem se calar, por favor?" – pediu Tomoyo, 'cortando' a briga dos dois – "Vão acordar Sakura desse jeito."

"Eu vou é levar minha irmã pra casa." – disse Touya, pegando Sakura no colo – "Nessa casa, ela não fica nem mais um minuto!"

"Você não vai fazer isso." – ordenou Shaoran, se pondo à frente dele – "Não vai levar Sakura toda ferida desse jeito."

"Concordo com o Shaoran, Touya." – disse Tomoyo – "Vamos pelo menos esperar que a Sakura acorde."

Vendo-se derrotado, Touya consentiu e recolocou Sakura na cama. Um grande silêncio se instalou no quarto. A única coisa que se ouvia era os sacolejos de Sakura na cama, mostrando claramente o sono agitado dela.

"Queria muito saber com o que ela está sonhando." – comentou Touya, olhando a irmã com carinho – "Parece ser algo realmente sério."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma grande sala, parecida mais com um salão de orquestra. A única diferença é que não havia palco, apenas várias cadeiras enfileiradas, com pessoas sentadas nelas. À frente de todas, havia uma grande cadeira, vermelha e imponente, porém vazia. Ao lado dessa cadeira, havia uma menor, mas que também estava virada de frente para as demais.

Ela andou pelo Salão durante algum tempo. Havia diversas pessoas diferentes por ali, todas conversando entre si. Pelo jeito, estava discutindo algo muito importante. Porém, todos se calaram quando viram um senhor entrar. Sakura imediatamente o reconheceu: era o Mago Clow.

"Boa noite a todos!" – disse, polidamente, enquanto todos os outros se levantavam.

"Boa noite, Lead." – disse uma mulher, sentada em uma das fileiras das frentes – "Achávamos que não viria."

"A reunião de hoje é de extrema importância, não seria muito responsável da minha parte faltar." – ele sorriu e se sentou na grande cadeira vermelha – "Estão todos aqui?"

"Hina ainda não chegou." – informou um senhor, sentado mais atrás – "Achei que ela viria com você."

"E realmente viria, mas ela teve um problema, e não poderá comparecer."

"Hina com problemas?" – perguntou um outro senhor, sentado na primeira fileira – "Essa é novidade."

"Concordo com você." – disse Clow, seriamente – "Pela primeira vez durante anos, ela não virá a uma reunião."

"O que é uma pena, Hina é sempre tão esforçada." – disse uma mulher da segunda fileira – "Se Lead não existisse, eu acho que ela seria a Regente."

"Regente?" – se perguntou Sakura, espantada. Será que eles estavam falando da Hierarquia?

"É exatamente sobre isso que quero falar com vocês." – Clow encarou as pessoas do Salão uma por uma – "Sentem-se, já irei explicar."

Todos se sentaram.

"Como sabem, essa é uma organização de extrema importância. Todos nós nascemos destinados a ela, e fomos escolhidos pela Mãe-Natureza para cada um desempenhar uma função. Mas, como bons seres humanos que somos, não podemos simplesmente ficar nesses cargos para sempre. Um dia, temos que morrer."

"Aonde exatamente pretende chegar, Lead?" – perguntou um senhor da última fileira.

"Não vai nos dizer que sua hora já chegou?" – perguntou uma senhora, também da última fileira.

"Ainda não, minha cara Marie. Mas imagino que não vá demorar muito para que isso aconteça, e para tanto, precisamos nos preparar. Como sabem, o meu cargo é o mais cobiçado dentre todos da Hierarquia, e por isso temos muitos inimigos. Quando morrer, com certeza virá outro que ocupará o meu lugar, e essa pessoa irá enfrentar muitos problemas."

"Todos nós já sabemos disso." – comentou uma jovem de aproximadamente dezessete anos, sentada na primeira fileira – "Realmente não entendo onde quer chegar com isso tudo, Clow."

Clow olhou com carinho para a garota. Ela era a mais nova do grupo:

"Admira-me muito essa sua impaciência, Sara. Por ser a Controladora do Vento, deveria ser a mais calma de todos."

"Algo me diz que o assunto da conferência de hoje não exige paciência."

Clow sorriu:

"E você está certa. O que tenho a dizer não é nada fácil."

"Algum problema, Lead?" – perguntou um senhor da terceira fileira

"Como todos sabem, eu tenho o dom da previsão. Hoje, vi que a nossa querida Hierarquia corre perigo. Alguém, que eu ainda não sei quem é, está sendo corrompido por alguma razão. Essa pessoa está querendo tomar o poder que não lhe pertence, e com isso causar um grande desequilíbrio na Natureza."

Todos começaram a conversar. Sakura prestava atenção em cada palavra dita na reunião, e algo dentro de si lhe dizia que aquele grupo de pessoas era a tal Hierarquia, sobre a qual queria tanto saber.

"Silêncio, por favor!" – pediu Sara, que teve seu pedido atendido – "O que quer dizer com desequilíbrio, Clow?"

"A Natureza entrará em um período de caos, e durante muito tempo ficará assim, suspeito que até que o meu substituto tome o seu lugar de direito. O problema é que, durante esse tempo, o mundo ficará desprotegido, guerras monstruosas ocorrerão, e temo que a Natureza não resista a esse baque."

"Até que o seu substituto chegue? Isso quer dizer que o senhor morrerá antes desse desequilíbrio acontecer?"

"Acredito que sim, Sara. Por isso os convoquei para essa reunião de urgência, precisava avisa-los que, daqui a algum tempo, terão um grande trabalho. Durante anos, vocês e seus substitutos terão que lidar com esse desequilíbrio, sem a minha ajuda. Alguns de vocês morrerão no meio da jornada, outros morrerão até antes, e acho que poucos de nós restarão quando o novo Regente chegar, junto com seu Sub-Regente. Por isso, vim pedir que se preparem para essa grande batalha, e quero que prometam que lutarão até o final, e que não importe o que aconteça, sempre defenderão a Hierarquia."

"Não precisa pedir, Lead, essa é o nosso dever como Controladores." – disse o senhor da última fileira

"Eu sei, Hafik, mas ainda assim quero que vocês tenham consciência de tudo isso. Protegerão a Hierarquia a todo custo, até que o novo Regente chegue. Só ele será capaz de restaurar a Ordem Natural."

"Pela forma que fala, até parece que já sabe quem será o novo Regente, Clow." – comentou Sara, sorrindo.

"Não Sara, ainda não sei, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: o novo Regente, assim como o seu Sub-Regente, será uma pessoa muito poderosa e justa, capaz de resolver qualquer problema. A ele, vocês deverão ter o máximo de fidelidade e respeito, porque ele saberá guiar os seus companheiros melhor do que qualquer outro Regente."

"Até melhor do que você?"

"Até melhor do que eu. Com ele..." – Clow olhou de esguelha para Sakura, como se visse que ela estivesse lá – "Tudo dará certo."

Um sentimento de alegria invadiu o corpo de Sakura. Ela fechou os olhos com aquelas palavras e quando os abriu, encontrou Touya, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Meilin, Nakata, Yamato e Yukito a encarando seriamente, mas todos com expressões aliviadas.

"Finalmente você acordou." – disse Shaoran, se sentando ao lado dela e pegando sua mão – "Estava agitada, o que estava acontecendo?"

"Estava tendo um sonho, só. Mas por que essas caras tão preocupadas?"

"Nos deu um grande susto, Kinomoto." – disse Yelan, a encarando – "Quando chegou à nossa casa, desmaiada daquele jeito, não soubemos o que fazer."

"Ai meu Deus, o jantar!" – Sakura levantou de supetão, assustando a todos os presentes – "Não me digam que eu o estraguei?"

"Você não estragou nada, quem estragou foi aquela bruxa da Rytwild." – disse Nakata, cerrando os dentes – "Ela é capaz de estragar tudo!"

"Não se preocupe com isso, minha Flor." – disse Shaoran, beijando a mão dela – "Vamos comer, você precisa se alimentar."

Sakura concordou, mas não estava pensando em comida. Sua cabeça estava latejando fortemente, e o fato de ter descoberto que Clow havia sido Regente da Hierarquia lhe transtornava. Ainda não sabia o que aquele fato significava, mas sabia bem que era algo muito importante.

"Por que você fez isso, Eriol?" – perguntou Kaho, quando Eriol transformou o seu báculo em chave.

"Rytwild está disposta a fazer tudo para realizar os seus desejos." – respondeu Eriol, sentando-se no sofá – "Tenho que preparar a Sakura aos poucos, para o confronto final."

"Mestre Eriol!" – Spinel Sun entrava voando na sala de estar, com um telefone na mão – "Telefone para o senhor. A senhora Whitman deseja falar."

"Muito obrigado, Spinel." – disse Eriol, pegando o telefone – "Alô, Hiiragizawa falando."

"Há quanto tempo não nos falamos, Eriol. Como vai?"

"Estou bem sim, minha querida Sara, não se preocupe. E você?"

"Estou indo. Sabe como é a idade, não podemos mais fazer as mesmas coisas da juventude. Soube da Conferência?"

"Sim, já estou sabendo, Kimura me ligou hoje para avisar."

"E você irá?"

"Claro que irei, nos últimos anos posso ter faltado, mas essa será de extrema importância."

"É a Sara?" – perguntou Kaho

"Exatamente. Não, Sara, estou falando com Kaho."

"Ah sim, mande um beijo para ela por mim." – respondeu Sara, com voz séria – "Mas o que preciso te perguntar é mais sério do que isso. É verdade, Eriol? Rytwild realmente voltou?"

"Como?"

"Rytwild. Senti a presença dela há algumas semanas, e alguns Controladores me ligaram, dizendo que ela está no Japão para tentar tomar as cartas. É verdade?"

"Ah, então você também soube? Sim, ela está de volta, e está fazendo de tudo para tomar as cartas."

"E a Kinomoto? Como está lidando com tudo isso?"

"Sakura está lutando para recuperar as cartas, e até agora está tendo êxito. Mas, como te falei, Rytwild está jogando seriamente, e não está disposta a perder dessa vez. Está usando as cartas inutilizadas, a partir das cartas que roubou."

"Kinomoto pelo menos sabe por que foi roubada?"

Eriol olhou para Kaho.

"Ainda não, embora hoje eu tenha lhe mostrado uma de nossas antigas reuniões. Quero prepará-la aos poucos, para depois dizer toda a verdade."

"E quando você pretende fazer isso?"

"Depois da Conferência. De Paris, irei direto para Tomoeda."

"Ótimo. Assim poderemos ir todos juntos!"

Eriol sorriu. Agora sim, as coisas entrariam nos seus eixos. Só tinha que torcer para que Sakura resistisse até o fim da Conferência. Se bem que não tinha por que se preocupar, se dependesse de sua querida Tomoyo, tudo sairia bem.

Continua 

Obs: não falei que ele estava chegando? Claro, ainda demorará um pouco para Eriol entrar na história de vez, mas o começo já está aqui. Gostaram dos pensamentos da Tomoyo? Hihihi, foi uma cena que fiz com muito carinho, principalmente para os fãs de ET. Alguns de vocês vêm acompanhando os meus trabalhos desde "O Fantasma da Ópera", por isso fiz esse capítulo dedicado inteiramente a vocês. Mas, claro, também não esquecendo a nossa querida Card Captors. Ela está começando a descobrir as coisas, e tende a descobrir ainda mais. Agora que ela viu como é uma Conferência, podem ter certeza de que ela irá correr atrás do seu "conhecimento". Mas vamos parar por aí, certo? Está na hora dos agradecimentos:

**D-chan69: **pode deixar que no próximo capítulo ela irá conhecer o Hyu, a Hyang e o Chen, nossos tão "amados" anciões. Mas eu posso te garantir que vai ser um encontro um pouco "perturbado". Afinal, depois de tudo que os dois velhos disseram, você acha mesmo que Shaoran e o Touya vão deixar que eles falem com a Sakura? Bom, esperar para ver. Mudando um pouco de assunto, quando chega o próximo capítulo da sua fic? Estou ansiosa para ler o resto. Beijos.

**littledark: **bom palpite, bom palpite. Está quase lá. Está faltando apenas uns "mínimos" detalhes, que com o tempo você vai descobrir mais ou menos o que é. Mas está de parabéns, até agora foi a que chegou mais perto da verdade. Pode dar os seus palpites, não imagina como fico feliz em saber que as pessoas estão lendo e dando sua opinião, ou então que estou sendo entendida. Beijos e continue lendo (e mandando reviews, lógico!).

**Ziziz Valck: **que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que continue lendo e mandando reviews. Beijos!

**Analu: **adjetivo bombástico? Oras, nem precisa disso tudo, vai! Mas fiquei feliz que você achou da hora, como você mesma diz. Fiquei feliz mesmo. Também não gostou dos anciões chatos, né? Que bom! Tirando a Hyang (que eu fiz só pra não fazer o TDB Shaoran sofrer muito), os anciões só entraram na minha história para serem odiados! Bem fora de moda eles, não? Aqueles sim mereciam uma "atualizada", embora eu acredite no que o Yue disse – "_Quem é tão teimoso nessa idade, não nos ouvirá a essa altura do campeonato_." Mas, esperança é a última que morre né? Nunca vi Charmed, então não tenho como comparar (sei lá, nunca gostei do seriado, e olha que eu AMO séries). Ô louco! Touya, gostando de "segurar" o Yue? Hehehe, não tinha pensado por esse lado, mas não é que combinou? Pensar direito da próxima vez sobre isso. Ora,coitado do Ho! Só porque ele é um super mordomo puxa saco, não quer dizer que ele tenha culpa de algo. Mas você está certa: realmente não vai prestar. A mãe da Meilin e o "pingüim" disfarçado realmente vão aprontar muito. Agora, a parte que eu mais gostei do seu review: VOCÊ GOSTOU DA PROFECIA! Deu pra esclarecer alguma coisa, ou confundiu mais? Estava relendo "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix" e cheguei no capítulo da profecia. Aí eu pensei: "_Por que não colocar uma dessas na fic da Sakura? Ficaria tão mais... interessante_". E quem melhor para fazer isso do que a grande sogra Yelan, que além de ser uma super feiticeira, adora a nora, né? É uma das melhores personagens pra se trabalhar. Que bom que gostou, prometo que vou tentar fazer mais disso. Beijos.

**Nanda chan: **então, quando chega o seu pc novo, com MSN? Nossa, adorei saber que você gosta de teatro. Um dia, quem sabe, eu assisto a uma peça sua? Espero que você também possa ver a minha. Afinal, São Paulo e Campinas nem é tão longe, acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde (espero que mais cedo) a gente se encontre? Gostou do capítulo? Quero saber todas as suas opiniões, e chutes também! Também postei HPEATDCV, lê a "conversa" no final do capítulo. Beijos!

Gente, até o capítulo 8 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (Pessoal, quero pedir uma coisa a vocês: caso alguém goste de Harry Potter, por favor leiam a minha fic "Harry Potter e a Taça de Chama Verde", publicada aqui no FF. Quero muito saber a opinião do público. Estou pedindo de novo, por favor, COMENTEM!).

**Comentários extras: **bom, estava lendo as fics aqui do FF e vi que, talvez, o site esteja encrecando com o fato de deixar respostas aos reviews! Vou conferir se isso é verdade, e se for, fiquem tranqüilos: darei um jeito de deixar os meus agradecimentos a vocês, viu? Beijos de novo!


	8. Os Bons e Maus Ventos

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (mas não vamos ser tão malvados assim, eles também merecem ser felizes)**

Capítulo 8 – Os bons e maus ventos

Depois de muito trabalho, Tomoyo conseguiu dispensar todos os garotos do quarto de Meilin. Desde que Sakura chegara, ela havia percebido nela uma coisa mais do que horrível: seu lindo vestido, que tinha feito com tanto carinho, estava totalmente estragado. A sua sorte é que sempre se prevenia e levava um vestido extra para a amiga, caso algo muito grave acontecesse. E podiam condená-la? Quando se está falando da grande Card Captors, tudo é possível. Ai, como sentira falta desses tempos gloriosos!

"Você realmente não muda, Tomoyo." – comentou uma Sakura totalmente sem graça, enquanto a melhor amiga mostrava um vestido de seda azul escuro, todo bordado em linha de cor prata, formando desenhos de pequenas flores de cerejeira; leve decote princesa e saia rodada, com forro de cetim; e alças servindo como mangas – "Realmente não precisava se incomodar fazendo dois vestidos para mim."

"Pra mim não é incômodo nenhum, amiga!" – respondeu Tomoyo, enquanto entregava o vestido para Sakura – "Você sabe a falta que estava sentindo de poder fazer roupas para você. Agora que você voltou à ativa, finalmente poderei criar novos modelitos!" – ela colocou a mão no rosto e fez pose de sonhadora – "Vai ser a maior emoção da minha vida, mal vejo a hora de te mostrar as novas fantasias que fiz."

"Daidouji às vezes é tão exagerada." – comentou Meilin – "Mas tenho que confessar que ela faz um vestido melhor que o outro."

"Concordo." – disse Nakata, encarando o vestido azul – "Esse aqui é maravilhoso!"

"Assim vocês me deixam com vergonha!" – reclamou Sakura, extremamente vermelha – "Querem parar?"

"Parar uma ova!" – respondeu Meilin, a levando para o banheiro pela mão – "Vamos, vai se trocar logo. Mostra para aqueles anciões chatos quem você realmente é!"

"Eu quero ajudar!" – disse Nakata, pulando na cama freneticamente – "Quero ajudar a Sakura a se arrumar!"

"Nakata..." – choramingou Sakura

"Você vai ajudar, Nakata." – disse Tomoyo, segurando a menina antes que ela quebrasse a cama de Meilin – "Por que não escolhe uma jóia bem bonita para Sakura usar? Meilin a ajuda com o vestido e eu faço a maquiagem."

A menina concordou e começou a procurar uma jóia na caixa que Tomoyo lhe oferecia. Meilin foi com Sakura ao banheiro para ajudá-la a colocar o vestido, enquanto Tomoyo preparava seu kit maquiagem.

"É hoje que ela impressionará os anciões, ou eu não me chamo Tomoyo Daidouji!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato andava calmamente pela Mansão Li. Desde que saíra da dimensão onde treinava Nakata, muitas coisas haviam acontecido. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que vira Sakura. Foi um dia inesquecível.

_Flashback_

Nakateri Yue parecia maravilhada com a nova dimensão. Os altos prédios coloridos, as luzes das ruas e as pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá eram novidade para a pequena guardiã. Yamato olhava a pupila com um sorriso no rosto. Também estava encantado com o novo mundo. Quando Clow havia morrido, não havia nada do que estava vendo.

"Adorei esse lugar." – disse a pequena, se sentando no chão da colina onde estavam – "É tudo tão cheio de vida!"

"Você achou?" – replicou Yamato, no seu jeito sério – "Para mim, é tudo muito artificial."

"Não minta, eu sei que você também gostou. Se eu soubesse o que nos esperava aqui, teria dado um jeito de sair daquela dimensão muito antes."

"Não se empolgue tanto, menininha, não acho que ficaremos aqui por muito tempo. Temos que voltar."

"Ah Yamato..." – ela começou a choramingar e fazer bico

"Sem esse bico, Nakateri Yue. Nós combinamos quando saímos que era apenas uma olhada. Não se esqueça que seu treinamento ainda não acabou."

"Eu sei." – concordou a menina, indignada – "Mas por que eu não posso treinar aqui fora? Demorou tanto tempo pare te convencer a sair, e agora eu tenho que voltar!"

"Ordens diretas do Yue. Ou será que já se esqueceu do que ele disse na última vez?"

"E como eu poderia esquecer?" – ela fez bico novamente – "Foi quando ele me trancou naquele inferno!"

"Bom, não temos tempo para isso." – Yamato abriu suas asas – "Temos que descobrir porque o portal que liga as duas dimensões foi aberto. Sinto que muita coisa mudou por aqui."

"Onde será que está o Livro Clow?" – perguntou Nakata, também abrindo suas asas – "Com certeza tio Kerberus saberá nos explicar o que aconteceu."

"Eu não sei. Estou tentando achar a presença das cartas, mas não consigo."

"E se tentássemos achar tio Kerberus e Yue?"

"Má idéia. Eles devem estar dentro do livro, suas presenças estão bem escondidas."

Os dois saíram voando pela larga cidade, olhando tudo ao redor. Estava muito diferente do que era na época de Clow. Com certeza muito tempo havia se passado.

"Tomoeda está diferente, não acha?" – perguntou Nakata a Yamato, enquanto esse se mantinha em silêncio – "Antigamente não dava para se andar de noite por aqui, era tão escuro!"

"É, eu me lembro. Fico me perguntando quantos anos se passaram."

"Com certeza, muitos. Acho que não sei nem mais chegar na casa do Clow."

"Muita coisa mudou por aqui. Eu só queria saber por que estou com a impressão que teremos uma grande surpresa."

Os dois começaram a voar pela cidade,tomando o cuidado para não serem vistos. Estavam há um bom tempo lá em cima quando Nakateri parou subitamente, assustando Yamato. Ela encarou a cidade com seus olhos azuis esbugalhados, e seus cabelos prateados balançando ao vento.

"O que aconteceu, Nakata?" – perguntou o treinador, vendo que a pequena guardiã olhava fixamente para o nada

"Estou sentindo... está muito fraca, mas estou sentindo."

"Sentindo o quê?"

"Tio Kerberus." – ela disse, deixando o treinador espantado

"Kerberus? Mas... como..."

"Vem dali." – ela apontou para uma direção e saiu voando rapidamente – "Eu estou sentindo, eu sei que é ele."

Yamato, mesmo sem entender, saiu seguindo a pupila. Quando ela pousou, os dois pararam em frente a uma casa amarela. As luzes estavam acesas, e se via claramente o movimento e a alegria lá de dentro.

"Ele está aqui dentro, eu sei." – disse Nakata, com os olhinhos azuis brilhando.

"Impossível, Kerberus está no livro." – respondeu Yamato, meio desconfiado – "A não ser que o livro esteja aí!"

"Vem, vamos dar uma olhada." – a menina pulou o portão e, com cuidado, começou a olhar pela janela que dava para a sala.

"Nakateri, você não pode fazer isso." – repreendeu o treinador

"Já estou fazendo. Agora, quer vir logo?"

Yamato também pulou o portão e os dois começaram a espiar. Estava havendo uma reunião de crianças, quase adolescentes, e todos pareciam comemorar algo. Dois deles pareciam ser namorados, pois estavam abraçados. Uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos violetas os filmava freneticamente, enquanto outra garota de cabelos longos negros e olhos castanhos balançava a cabeça enquanto ria. Um garoto de cabelos azulados sorria de forma muito misteriosa, enquanto segurava em seu colo um boneco de pelúcia amarelo.

"Nakata, é só uma festa de crianças, vamos!" – disse Yamato, tentando arrastá-la para fora

"Silêncio, eu quero ouvir!" – ela retrucou, voltando a prestar atenção na conversa deles.

"Quem diria que você viria nos visitar, hein Eriol." – dizia a garota de cabelos curtos e castanhos, de lindos olhos verdes – "Achei que iria demorar."

"E você acha que perderia a entrega do seu melhor presente de Natal?" – respondeu o garoto de cabelos azulados – "Não mesmo."

"Você já sabia que o Shaoran iria pedir a Sakura em namoro, não é mesmo?" – perguntou a garota de olhos castanhos

"Estava meio óbvio, não estava?" – respondeu o garoto em contra partida, deixando a garota de olhos verdes e o namorado totalmente vermelhos.

"Pois eu ainda acho isso tudo um absurdo." – disse o boneco de pelúcia, espantando Nakateri e Yamato – "Onde já se viu a Mestra das Cartas, namorando esse moleque pirralho?"

"Mestra das Cartas?" – perguntou Yamato, enquanto Nakateri ainda estava espantada – "O que esse bicho de pelúcia quis dizer com isso?"

"Quer calar a boca?" – replicou a guardiã – "Estou tentando descobrir."

"Pra variar, vocês continuam se dando mal." – disse o garoto de cabelo azulado, sorrindo

"Como eu vou me dar bem com esse bicho de pelúcia?" – perguntou o namorado da garota de olhos verdes

"Bicho de pelúcia uma ova, eu sou o grande Kerberus!" – anunciou o bichinho, deixando Nakateri de boca aberta e Yamato de olhos arregalados – "E não é porque você agora é namorado da Sakura que eu vou te respeitar. Não importa se ela é Mestra das Cartas Sakura."

Nakateri se afastou da janela e saiu voando para fora, com Yamato na sua cola. Eriol sorria olhando pra janela, enquanto Shaoran e Kero ainda discutiam. A guardiã parou em uma rua próxima, e Yamato parou logo atrás dela:

"O que aconteceu, Yamato?" – ela perguntou, sem olhar para ele – "Como o tio Kerberus virou aquele bicho de pelúcia? E aquela menina, como ela virou Mestra das Cartas?"

"Parece que realmente aconteceu muita coisa por aqui, e que não sabemos." – ele respondeu, olhando para a pupila – "Mas que vamos descobrir."

"Vamos?"

"Vamos. Mas devagar, não podemos deixar que Yue ou Kerberus descubra que saímos da dimensão de treinamento."

"E como faremos isso?"

"Eu tenho um plano: lembra-se quando eu te ensinei a criar falsas identidades, ou seja, uma nova aparência totalmente diferente da verdadeira?"

"Acho que lembro."

"Então, vamos criar uma falsa identidade para você e para mim. Vamos também fingir que somos irmãos, pra ninguém desconfiar da gente. Podemos morar perto daquela menina, para descobrirmos o que realmente aconteceu. Assim será mais fácil."

"E como vamos fazer tudo isso?"

"Confia em mim, tenho tudo armado." – ele olhou para a menina seriamente – "Eu só volto pra aquela dimensão quando eu descobrir o que aconteceu. Eu te prometo."

_Fim do flashback_

"É, muita coisa mudou desde então." – comentou Yamato para si mesmo, enquanto se lembrava do dia em que ele e Nakata viraram vizinhos de Sakura e pouco a pouco se tornaram amigos, enquanto descobriam tudo o que havia acontecido – "Quem diria que Nakata e eu ainda teríamos nossa chance de lutar com Sakura?"

"Quem diria que eu te encontraria falando sozinho!" – a voz de Shiefa soou no corredor, fazendo Yamato baixar a cabeça para praguejar contra sua falta de sorte

"Você não desiste de me encher, não é mesmo?" – ele perguntou, encarando a garota

"Calma, estou aqui em paz." – ela disse, levantando as mãos – "O que não quer dizer, claro, que vou parar de te atormentar."

"Um grande avanço." – ele se virou e voltou a andar pelo corredor, sem se importar com a presença dela

"Yamato, no que exatamente estava pensando?" – ela perguntou, mais para fazer ele parar de andar do que por qualquer outra coisa

"No dia em que vi Sakura pela primeira vez. Sabe, quando descobrimos que ela era a nova Mestra das Cartas."

"Você está bem preocupado com ela, não?"

"Você não está?"

"Claro que estou. Mas, no momento, estou mais preocupada com o que aqueles dois velhos vão dizer pra ela. Ela já está terminando de se arrumar e daqui a pouco iremos jantar."

"Eles não gostam dela, não é mesmo?"

"O problema não é bem esse. Acho que eles têm inveja dela, por ela ser poderosa."

"Idiotas, isso sim."

"Pode ser." – ela se aproximou dele e o encarou nos olhos – "Mas você precisa ajudá-la agora. Ela está em maus lençóis."

"Eu sei. E não precisa me dizer o que fazer, sei a minha obrigação."

"Que bom!" – ela pegou a gravata de Yamato e começou a apertá-la, deixando o garoto sem ar – "Você não tem graça murcho desse jeito!"

"Ora sua..." – ele disse assim que ela soltou sua gravata – "Você me paga!"

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso maroto e saiu correndo. Yamato se encostou à parede e suspirou. Aquela menina o irritava, e muito.

"No que está pensando, Yamato?" – perguntou Nakata, parando logo atrás dele

"Estava apenas pensando. E você, o que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar ajudando a Sakura a se arrumar?"

"E eu estava, mas ela já está pronta. Vim te procurar para o jantar!"

"Então vamos logo, estou morrendo de fome."

A menina concordou e saiu aos saltos pelo corredor. Yamato apenas balançou a cabeça: mesmo com uma falsa identidade de pré-adolescente, Nakateri Yue se comportava como uma garotinha.

"Ela está chegando!" – disse a garota, quando chegou na sala – "Meilin e Tomoyo estão vindo com ela."

"Além de fraca, é lerda." – comentou o ancião Hyu, sua voz cheia de tédio

"Mais um comentário e eu juro que esqueço todo o respeito que tenho com os mais velhos." – disse Touya, em tom de voz suficientemente alto para que o velho escutasse.

"Concordo com você, mais uma palavrinha deles e eu dou um soco!" – murmurou Shaoran, com dentes cerrados.

Mas sua raiva logo passou quando viu sua bela flor aparecendo na sala. Incrível como ela estava esplêndida: o maravilhoso vestido azul de seda valorizando cada qualidade de seu corpo, os longos cabelos caindo sobre o colo e uma maravilhosa corrente prateada com um pingente de esmeralda no seu pescoço lhe dava um ar de rainha. Pra completar, uma maquiagem bem leve, com certeza obra-prima de Tomoyo. Ele se aproximou de Sakura, se ajoelhou e lhe deu um beijo na mão, em sinal de respeito e admiração. A garota ficou extremamente vermelha.

"Está linda, Sakura." – ele disse, meio envergonhado com suas palavras.

"Obrigada." – ela respondeu, mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

"Está esplêndida, minha querida." – disse Yelan, se aproximando dos dois. – "A senhorita Daidouji realmente tem um excelente gosto quando cria roupas."

"Obrigada, senhora Li." – agradeceu Tomoyo, feliz da vida.

"É, realmente é bem ajeitada." – comentou Chen, enquanto se servia de vinho, junto com Fai – "Até parece uma mulher séria."

"Chega, Chen. Por hoje, já arranjou muitas confusões." – pediu Hyang, balançando a cabeça antes de se aproximar de Sakura – "Não ligue, minha querida. Eles apenas queriam ter o dobro de sua idade ao invés do quádruplo."

Shaoran e Touya sorriram. Pelo jeito Hyang era uma anciã que não tentaria constranger Sakura naquela noite.

"Meu nome é Hyang." – continuou a anciã, sorrindo para Sakura – "Sou tia avó de Shaoran. E esses dois mal-humorados são meus irmãos Chen e Hyu."

"Muito prazer, senhores." – ela prestou reverência, tentando esconder ao máximo o nervoso que estava sentindo.

"Sinto dizer em não poder o mesmo, senhorita." – chiou Hyu, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Yelan e Shaoran – "E não adianta me olharem assim, tenho dignidade e orgulho o suficiente para dizer a verdade à essa fracote!"

Aquilo atingiu em cheio Sakura. Mal havia conhecido os anciões, e já havia sido rejeitada. Touya apertou a taça de champanhe que segurava tão fortemente que quase a quebrou. Mas ele decidiu fazer coisa melhor:

"Pelo menos ela é jovem." – ele retrucou, fazendo com que todos o olhassem – "Não é uma velha cheia de inveja e amargura que nem o senhor."

"Concordo com Kinomoto." – disse Shaoran, sorrindo misteriosamente – "Ela é muito melhor que o senhor e tio Chen."

"Tem razão, Pequeno Lobo." – disse Hyang, passando a mão no rosto de Sakura como forma de carinho, enquanto os dois anciões contorciam seus rostos de raiva – "Não ligue para eles, Flor de Cerejeira. A idade já os afetou."

"Pode deixar. Depois de tudo o que passei, isso não é nada." – ela respondeu, dando um de seus melhores sorrisos, embora estivesse profundamente magoada

"Papai sempre nos dizia que a maior virtude de um ser humano é superar as tempestades da vida." – disse Fenmei, que estava sentada em um sofá – "Se for capaz de superar qualquer tempestade, a pessoa provará sua força e valor."

"É, Shang realmente dizia isso." – disse Yelan, sorrindo com a lembrança de seu falecido marido, mas depois reparando em Fai – "O que foi, Fai? Por que está sorrindo?"

"Apenas gostei das palavras de sua filha, Yelan." – disse a mulher, sorrindo enquanto tomava o seu vinho – "Muito inspiradoras."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois do constrangedor jantar, onde Sakura percebeu claramente que não tinha a simpatia dos anciões Hyu e Chen, todos voltaram a sua antiga rotina. A garota andava estudando dia e noite para a prova de matemática, que estava chegando. Todo dia, estava ficando com Shaoran e Yamazaki na escola, tendo aulas para entender o assunto. Há duas semanas não havia mais capturado nenhuma carta negra, e mesmo assim continuava com problemas. Ao mesmo tempo em que os anciões não haviam ido embora ainda, os sonhos com o lugar escuro se tornavam mais constantes. Agora, parecia mais escuro, e também parecia haver... chuva! Era tudo o que realmente não desejara: uma feiticeira maluca lhe atormentando, pesadelos toda a noite e dois anciões na sua cola. Meilin tinha razão: eles eram realmente dois velhos chatos.

"Sakura, concentra!" – dizia Yamazaki pela décima vez naquele dia – "Aposto como ainda não fez os exercícios da lista."

"Yamazaki tem razão, Sakura." – disse Shaoran, com ar preocupado – "O que está acontecendo? Está tão distraída..."

"Nada, só não me sinto muito disposta hoje." – ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso constrangido

"Quer parar por hoje?" – perguntou Yamazaki, também preocupado.

"Claro que não!" – ela respondeu, recuperando o seu ânimo – "Vamos lá, conseguimos acabar isso ainda hoje."

Os três voltaram a estudar por diversas horas. Quando estava quase chegando ao final da lista de exercícios proposta pelo professor de álgebra, uma fina garoa começou a cair, e pouco a pouco foi se tornando em chuva forte.

"Acho melhor acabarmos por aqui." – disse Sakura, olhando para o céu negro de nuvens – "Parece que teremos uma chuva bem forte."

"Esquisito... até agora há pouco não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu." – comentou Yamazaki, com uma cara desconfiada – "Também não disseram na previsão do tempo que iria chover forte."

"Realmente, é muito esquisito." – comentou Shaoran, começando a prestar atenção na chuva – "Chuva não surge do nada."

Ele e Sakura trocaram um olhar muito significativo. Os dois resolveram prestar mais atenção na forte pancada que estava caindo lá fora, e sequer estavam prestando atenção na nova mentira que Yamazaki estava contando (algo sobre a chuva ter recebido esse nome por causa de uma princesa índia da América do Sul, que se chamava Chu, e que tinha morrido por causa de um raio.). Os três arrumaram suas coisas e foram esperar Tomoyo, que estava em um ensaio do coral. Assim que ela saiu, se dirigiram ao portão de saída.

"Mas que chuva!" – a garota comentou, enquanto ajeitava sua grande mochila nas costas – "Se soubesse, teria trazido um guarda chuva."

"Você vai embora a pé hoje, Tomoyo?" – perguntou Sakura

"Vou, mamãe precisou das guarda costas para uma reunião e não teve nenhuma para vir me buscar."

"Bela sorte, hein Daidouji?" – comentou Yamazaki, começando a correr da chuva, que engrossava ainda mais – "Agora, tem que agüentar essa tempestade."

"E pelo jeito está piorando." – comentou Shaoran, sentindo a forte água batendo em seu rosto – "Acho melhor cortamos caminho, senão ficaremos encharcados!"

Os outros três concordaram e resolveram pegar um atalho pelo bosque do Parque do Rei Pingüim. A chuva ia engrossando mais ainda, e o frio estava aumentando. O que era muito esquisito, para uma tarde de primavera, quase verão.

"Chegou a hora!"

Um grande furacão de água começou a se formar na floresta, derrubando tudo quanto era árvore que tinha pelo caminho. Sakura parou ao sentir a presença de alguém que ela estava começando a conhecer. Shaoran também parou, e olhou para a namorada. É, Rytwild havia decidido voltar à ativa.

"Temos que nos esconder, olha o tanto de árvores que está caindo!" – gritou Tomoyo, vendo o grande furacão de água passar.

"Concordo, estou tremendo de frio!" – reclamou Yamazaki – "Parece até que estamos no inverno!"

"Tomoyo, vá se esconder com Yamazaki." – pediu Sakura, lançando a amiga um olhar significativo, esperando que ela entendesse – "A chuva está forte."

"Certo." – respondeu a morena, entendendo que a amiga precisava que Yamazaki saísse dali – "Mas tomem cuidado."

"E vocês, vão ficar aí?" – perguntou Yamazaki, já batendo os dentes de frio

"Pode deixar que a gente se vi..." – ia dizendo Shaoran quando viu uma imensa árvore caindo em cima do amigo e de Tomoyo – "TOMOYO, YAMAZAKI, CUIDADO!"

Tomoyo conseguir perceber a árvore a tempo e desviar, mas Yamazaki, não entendendo o que o amigo estava dizendo, não teve a mesma sorte: acabou sendo atingido, desmaiando no chão.

"Ai meu Deus... Yamazaki!" – exclamou Sakura, verdadeiramente espantada

"Essa Rytwild não perdoa mesmo!" – exclamou Shaoran – "O que ela está aprontando dessa vez?"

"O que eu estou aprontando, moleque?" – soou uma voz no bosque, fria e maligna, que sempre fazia a espinha de Sakura se arrepiar – "Por que não tenta adivinhar? Sempre se achou muito bom nisso..."

"Carta Tempestade?" – ele perguntou, sem rodeios. Não gostava de enrolação

"Exatamente!" – Rytwild riu, ao mesmo tempo em que a chuva ficava ainda mais forte, e os furacões, mais intensos – "Uma boa tempestade para testar o poder da nossa querida mestra das cartas."

"Já que é assim..." – Sakura invocou o seu báculo, enquanto uma Tomoyo escondida atrás de uma árvore pegava a sua câmera para filmar a cena – "Estou pronta, Rytwild."

"Eu também!" – disse Shaoran, se colocando em posição de luta – "Pode atacar."

"Ótimo!" – a voz de Rytwild ficou estranhamente séria – "Tempestade, congele-os!"

Além da forte chuva, agora uma tempestade de neve começava. Sakura logo percebeu quais eram as cartas que a megera estava usando: Água, Chuva e Neve.

"Deus do fogo, vinde até mim!" – Shaoran conjurou o poder do ófuro do fogo e fez um círculo que os mantinha aquecidos – "Sakura, eu não vou segurar esse frio por muito tempo, então acaba logo com essa tempestade antes que morramos congelados aqui!"

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso simplesmente chegar atacando! Eu tenho que pensar como fazer!"

"Então pensa logo, ou vamos virar sorvetes!"

Sakura encarou a grande tempestade de neve que se misturava à de água. Sabia bem que tinha que impedir as cartas parasitadas para parar a carta parasita. Mas como impediria Água, Chuva e Neve ao mesmo tempo? Só se...

"Shaoran, você me ajudaria?"

"Claro que sim, Sakura! Oras, que pergunta..."

"Ótimo. Tem como aumentar a intensidade do fogo?"

"Aumentar? Mas para quê?"

"A carta Tempestade está utilizando os poderes da carta Água, Chuva e Neve. Imagino que Chuva esteja fornecendo as nuvens, e Água, a chuva propriamente dita. Neve está causando essa nevasca, que está nos atrapalhando. Se pararmos Neve e Água, Chuva vai ficar fraca e conseguiremos capturar Tempestade!"

"Fica muito fácil lutar, estando aquecidos desse jeito." – voz de Rytwild voltou a soar, novamente fria e maligna – "Tempestade, aumente a nevasca!"

A nevasca ficou ainda mais forte, apagando o fogo do círculo que Shaoran havia criado. Estava mais frio do que nunca!

"Se não quiser que eu mate os seus amiguinhos e o seu namorado de frio, Kinomoto, entregue todas as cartas que estão em seu poder!" – Rytwild ordenou – "Agora que eu consigo cumprir os meus objetivos."

"Quando eu disser três..." – murmurou Sakura para Shaoran

"Um..." – ele começou a contagem

"Então, Kinomoto, vai querer matar todo mundo?" – perguntou Rytwild

"Dois..." – Sakura continuou a contagem

"Toma cuidado, Sakura!" – desejou Tomoyo, enquanto filmava todos os momentos

"Três!" – Sakura e Shaoran gritaram, se armando para lançar seus feitiços

"O quê?" – pode-se ouviu a voz de Rytwild exclamar, com certo espanto – "O que pensam que vão fazer?"

"Imperador do Fogo, crie cometas de fogo para acabar com o poder da Neve. Fogo!" – Shaoran conjurou imensas bolas de fogos, que conforme iam caindo na floresta, iam anulando o frio e poder da Neve

"Vento, Terra, ajam sobre Água e façam com que ela perca seus poderes. Vento, Terra!" – Sakura utilizou as duas cartas para parar o poder de Água. Se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido na época da captura das cartas, era que para parar um elemento natural, somente usando outro elemento natural, ou até dois, no caso.

"Não pensem que conseguirão parar Tempestade só com esses míseros ataques!" – retrucou Rytwild, voltando ao tom frio de voz – "Mas tudo bem, se querem que eu tome as cartas da forma mais difícil, atenderei os seus desejos. Continue assim, Tempestade, chegaremos enfim à vitória!"

Mas Rytwild logo percebeu que havia se enganado. Pouco a pouco, os poderes das bolas de fogo de Shaoran e das cartas de Sakura foram vencendo a nevasca e a forte chuva. Pouco a pouco, a Tempestade foi acalmando, até que se tornou uma fina garoa novamente. Shaoran sorriu para Sakura, que entendeu o recado: era a hora:

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, carta Clow!" – ela posicionou o báculo e fez a captura, aproveitando que a carta estava usando o poder de Chuva, que era muito fraco. Logo, uma garota adolescente, vestindo roupas negras e douradas, apareceu e se transformou em carta. Com ela, apareceu Chuva, Água e Neve. A água parou de cair, voltou a fazer calor e o sol raiou fora da floresta.

"Ufa... finalmente acabou!" – comentou Sakura, sentando-se no chão e pegando as cartas – "De todas, acho que essa foi a mais chatinha!"

"Concordo" – disse Shaoran, também se sentando – "Mas eu bem que queria ver a cara daquela bruxa agora. Por que será que ela não vem falar com a gente agora?"

"Ai meu Deus! Tomoyo e Yamazaki!"

Sakura se levantou e saiu correndo na direção onde Tomoyo estava escondida, e Yamazaki, desmaiado.

"Tomoyo... tudo bem com você?"

"Tudo ótimo!" – respondeu Tomoyo, com um sorriso no rosto que há muito tempo não se via – "Mal posso acreditar que finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, voltei a filmar uma aventura sua. Você não vai acreditar, ficou tão linda!"

Sakura caiu para trás.

"Como eles estão, Sakura?" – perguntou Shaoran, se aproximando das duas

"Tomoyo está bem, mas Yamazaki continua desmaiado!" – respondeu a garota, se levantando e olhando para o amigo – "Coitado, pagou o pato sem saber o que estava acontecendo!"

"Melhor levarmos ele pra casa." – disse Tomoyo – "Pode ser que ele precise de alguns cuidados."

"Tem razão!" – respondeu Sakura, ajudando o namorado a carregar o amigo – "Ai, essa megera ainda acaba com a minha paciência!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NÃO! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!" – Rytwild gritava e ia quebrando tudo que via pela frente – "COMO ELA CONSEGUE? COMO ELA ME DERROTA TÃO FACILMENTE ASSIM?"

"Calma, minha senhora." – dizia seu fiel subordinado Kim, tentando controlar a patroa – "Não jogue tudo para o alto. Há muitas coisas que a senhora ainda pode fazer."

"ELA VAI ME PAGAR MUITO CARO POR TUDO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, KIM! ELA VAI PAGAR POR TOMAR O MEU LUGAR NA HIERARQUIA, VAI PAGAR POR TOMAR AS MINHAS CARTAS, VAI PAGAR POR EXISTIR!" – a bruxa se sentou e suspirou pesadamente – "Se ela pensa que está com vantagem, está muito enganada. Mal sabe ela a bomba que está carregando!"

"Está se referindo às cartas inutilizadas, mestra?"

"Exatamente. A partir de agora, ela vai ver os verdadeiros problemas de uma Mestra das Cartas." – ela voltou a suspirar – "Quero ver se ela vai continuar com essa pose de poderosa quando descobrir o que realmente a aguarda. Ah, ela vai pagar!" – quebrou o copo de vinho que estava ao seu lado, só pra não perder o costume.

Continua 

Obs: desculpa a demora! Mas foi como eu disse pra vocês, estava estudando pras provas finais. Agora que as provas finalmente começaram, eu até tive um tempinho pra escrever. Só não garanto que o próximo capítulo sairá na próxima semana, porque o ritmo de estudos continua. Mas fiquem tranqüilos: dia 18/11 tudo se acaba, e se Deus quiser minhas aulas terminam. Aí é sé esperar dia 25 pra ver Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, huhuhu. Minha vida finalmente irá voltar ao normal.

Mas agora vamos falar sobre o capítulo. Finalmente fiz a apresentação oficial da Sakura aos anciões, e devo dizer, foi difícil. Não consigo imaginar alguém que não goste da nossa Card Captors, tirando, claro, nossa vilã Rytwild. Falando nela, gostei muito das tentativas do pessoal em descobrir sobre ela, e muitos chegaram bem perto. Quem sabe alguém mata a charada? Prêmio pra quem matar: participação especial na fic. Huhuhu, isso vai ser divertido.

Mudando de assunto, queria saber o que vocês estão achando das cartas. Hoje eu mostrei a Tempestade, mas ainda há algumas outras. Lembram-se quando eu disse que as cartas negras eram problemáticas? Bom, no próximo capítulo elas começaram a dar problemas, e vamos ver como a nossa Card Captors vai sair dessa.

Pra finalizar, gostaram da conversa entre o Yamato e a Shiefa? Senti algo aí... mas o que eu estou dizendo? Melhor parar por aqui antes que conte o resto da história.

Ah, uma coisa que eu esqueci de falar: muitos de vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu enfiei o Yamazaki na história, pra depois fazer o coitado desmaiar. A resposta é simples: eu tava com vontade de judiar de alguém. Não me condenem, esse foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever. Eu sei que ficou uma porcaria, mas prometo que vou melhorar.

Agora, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**D-chan69: **ah, vai demorar? Que pena... queria tanto ver qual vai ser a tática que a Sakura vai usar, agora que está grávida. E pra quando é o baby? Estou ansiosa. Beijos.

**littledark: **é, isso é a Hierarquia. Embora eu só tenha mostrado uma pequena parte dela, é basicamente isso. Claro que há muitas outras coisas envolvidas, que serão reveladas no desenrolar da fic, mas até lá eu ainda darei outras dicas. Pode deixar que eu vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Beijos.

**Celtic Botan: **você também não consegue ver a peça do Fantasma da Ópera? Pois eu vou te dizer um segredo: eu também não! A cada vez que assisto ao filme, me dá aquela vontade enorme de ver o musical, mas por dois motivos eu não vou: falta de companhia e dinheiro. Mas até o ano que vem, eu consigo. Agora, vamos ao que interessa: adorei ter recebido os seus reviews! Tanto o do Fantasma da Ópera quanto o do Senhores da Natureza, os dois foram demais. É claro que você pode fazer o desenho da Nakata; aliás, adoraria saber qual é a sua visão sobre ela. Uma vez, eu até tentei fazer, mas eu sou muito ruim de desenho. Pode deixar que eu vou lá ser a sua fic de YuYu (eu adoro esse desenho, principalmente o Kurama, aiaiai!).Beijos e continue comentando.

**Analu: **não, você não viajou na maionese. Nossa, está tão óbvio assim? Mas tudo bem, até melhor que você já tenha descoberto. Mas será que você consegue imaginar o que os dois irão fazer lá? Muitos mistérios a aguardam, hihihi. Sim, a magia deles é bem ligada nessa coisa de natureza, principalmente os ófuros do Shaoran. Boa hipótese, parabéns. Bom, nunca tive muita curiosidade em ver Charmed, eu sempre gostei mais de Friends, Gilmore Girls, My Wife and Kids, Três é Demais e Everwood. Mas tentarei ver um dia, e se gostar eu digo. Você gosta de games? Nossa, que divertido. Eu até gosto, mas como nunca fui muito boa, acabo nem tentando jogar. Que legal que é igual ao jogo, fico feliz que não saí da linha. Quanto aos dois deuses gregos, sim, faltou muito pouco para eles darem na cara dos anciões, mas a participação dos nossos amados velhinhos ainda não acabou! Estou te deixando curiosa? Desculpa, mas eu tenho que fazer isso. É bem o meu estilo, ficar fazendo mistério pra revelar tudo de uma vez. O que eu posso fazer? Mas pode deixar que não demorarei muito para revelar, já estamos na metade da fic. Ainda mais que vocês sempre acertam alguma coisa, daqui a pouco todo mundo descobre os segredos. Sério que a Sara não combinou? Xi, acho que errei na dose então. Não, ela não vai aprontar muito, mesmo porque ela é do bem, e além disso a coitada é velhinha (pelo menos no tempo presente). Mesmo assim, ela tem grande papel na história, afinal ela é o único membro da Hierarquia atual que conheceu Clow. Mas como eu já falei demais, melhor ficar por aqui. Beijos (e pode deixar, mesmo que eles proíbam as conversas, darei um jeito de mandar os recados).

**Tamires do Orkut: **quem diria que encontrei uma pessoa na big comunidade de SCC que lê a minha fic, hein? Até hoje eu não acredito. Mas já que eu descobri que você lê, nada mais justo do que ter recadinho, né? Fora, claro, das mensagens que estão lotando o tópico de fics. Já percebeu que é só a gente que fala? Mas eu tenho certeza absoluta de que muitas pessoas resolveram ler as nossas dicas, e devem ter adorado. Afinal, Kath, Yoruki e Rô são escritoras maravilhosas. Mudando de assunto, adorei por você ter me adicionado. Valeu, viu? Beijos pra você.

**Nanda chan: **de duas, uma: ou você mandou seu pc pra arrumar ou deve estar como eu, cheia de provas pra fazer. Bom, de qualquer forma eu estranhei não ter recebido e-mail seu nessa semana. Iria te mandar o capítulo 24 de HPEATDCV, e estou terminando de escrever sua participação em VNMEATE. Até que estão ficando bons. Mal vejo a hora de acabar HPEATDV, e começar HPEAPDF (depois eu te falo o que significa). Só mesmo eu pra continuar com essa loucura, né? Bom, de qualquer jeito depois eu te mando tudo. Beijos!

Gente, até o capítulo 9 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (problemas e mais problemas surgirão pra nossa Card Captors. Será que ela supera?).

**Comentários extras: **como eu disse, acho que o FF está proibindo os agradecimentos. Como ainda não recebi nenhuma notificação nem nada do estilo, continuarei colocando. Mas estou pensando em fazer um site, como a Júlia Kinomoto Li e a RubyMoon fizeram. Lá, eu coloco o resumo, os personagens, a Hierarquia, algumas dicas, os agradecimentos e (se eu conseguir) alguns desenhos dos personagens. Mas os desenhos eu não garanto: sou péssima nisso. Até mais.


	9. Soluções com Problemas

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (só peço que não me assassinem por todas as maldades que fizer, pelo menos me deixem terminar a fic. Garanto que todos ficarão bem!)**

Capítulo 9 – Soluções com Problemas

Com o verão se aproximando, os dias iam ficando mais bonitos e mais quentes. Os passarinhos saiam voando pelos céus e as árvores estavam no ápice de sua beleza, com suas flores abertas e as folhas, bem verdes. Os dias estavam ensolarados, e os céus estavam mais azuis do que nunca. Em um dia lindo como esse, todos se sentem mais dispostos e alegres para sair e se divertir, dispostos até a acordar cedo para aproveitar o dia de sol. Quer dizer, quase todos...

"Incrível como essa monstrenga dorme!" – comentava Touya, enquanto ajudava o seu pai a arrumar a mesa para o café – "Nem em um dia ensolarado como esse, ela acorda cedo."

"Deixe a sua irmã descansar, Touya." – pedia Fujitaka, com seu costumeiro sorriso – "Ela merece dormir até mais tarde. Além disso, hoje é domingo; ela não se prejudicará em acordar fora da hora."

"Touya fala isso, mas aposto como queria estar no lugar dela." – disse Yukito, sorridente como sempre – "É um verdadeiro irmão mais velho implicante."

"Se continuar falando isso, juro que nunca mais te trago comigo para visitar o meu pai, Yuki." – reclamou Touya, sentando-se à mesa de cara feia

"Não ligue para Touya, Yukito; sabe que sempre será bem vindo aqui." – dizia Fujitaka – "Espero que venha mais vezes com ele."

"Tentarei." – respondeu o moço, começando a sua 'discreta' refeição

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero voava de um lado para outro do quarto. Sakura dormia em um profundo sono, e não parecia querer acordar tão cedo. Ótimo, era exatamente o que ele precisava. Não gostava de admitir, mas até que a preguiça da mestra em acordar cedo tinha lá as suas vantagens.

Ele abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e de lá tirou um livro rosa. Era estranho pegá-lo e o sentir tão leve. Nos últimos anos, ele estava extremamente pesado, já que todas as cartas estavam lá dentro. Agora, com a chegada dessa bruxa desconhecida, todo o pesadelo de busca às cartas havia voltado, e isso lhe deixava muito triste. Era muito ruim ver Sakura sofrendo daquela forma, ainda mais por alguma coisa que eles nem sabiam o por quê. Mas isso ele daria um jeito de descobrir.

Colocou o livro no chão e o abriu com cuidado. Dentro havia vinte e quatro cartas Sakura; quatro delas, antigas cartas Clow inutilizadas. Pegou a carta Luz e a colocou na sua frente.

"Além da Carta Espelho, a Carta Luz também consegue se comunicar com palavras." – comentou, fechando os olhos – "Carta Luz, por que Rytwild está tentando roubar vocês para ela?"

A carta brilhou, deixando Kero, por alguns instantes, cego. Depois que o brilho cessou, o pequeno guardião sentiu uma fraca aura saindo da carta, e uma voz doce lhe dizendo:

"Ela não está bem. A ambição a tornou uma pessoa magoada e ressentida com as pessoas ao seu redor, e ela agora quer cumprir a promessa que fez anos atrás."

"Que promessa?"

"A promessa de se vingar de todos que lhe tiraram aquilo que ela julga ser seu."

"Explique-me melhor, eu ainda não entendi."

"Eu também não sei direito. A única coisa que sei é que ela está com um desejo enorme de vingança, porque acha que nossa Mestra lhe tirou o que lhe era direito, mas na verdade ela está enganada."

"_Uma vez, ouvi Sakura dizer para Tomoyo algo sobre Hierarquia e Regente." _– pensou Kero, lembrando-se de um dia em que Sakura e a amiga conversavam em cochichos – _"Será que é isso?"_

"Há outra coisa que você precisa saber, Kerberos." – disse a carta, surpreendendo Kero

"E o quê?"

"As últimas cartas capturadas. Elas estão agitadas, e radiando delas uma aura estranha. Estou com medo de que elas voltem a causar problemas, assim como antes de serem inutilizadas."

"Ah não." – Kero se sentou, com a expressão desolada – "Tem certeza disso?"

"Certeza eu não tenho, mas que elas estão estranhas, estão! Por favor, avise nossa Mestra. Ela já está enfrentando problemas demais para lidar com mais esse."

"Muito bem, farei isso. Obrigado, Luz, pode descansar."

A aura da Carta Luz desapareceu, e Kero a guardou junto com as outras. Queria perguntar se a carta sabia como Rytwild havia conseguido realizar o roubo, mas o que ela acabara de dizer era mais importante, e mais sério por hora. Assim que guardou o livro, ele viu Sakura acordando. Havia conseguido bem a tempo.

"Bom dia, Kero." – disse ela, com seu costumeiro sorriso no rosto

"Bom dia, Sakura." – respondeu o pequeno guardião, desanimado

"Nossa, o que foi? Até parece que comeu algo ruim."

"Não é nada, só não acordei bem." – ele olhou para o despertador – "Caramba, acordou tarde hoje, hein?"

"Ah Kero, hoje é domingo, qual é o problema de dormir até mais tarde?"

"Nenhum, mas se você não quiser que Touya lhe chame de monstrenga, acho melhor você descer logo. Ele e Yukito já estão aí."

Não deu outra: Sakura se levantou rapidamente da cama, se arrumou em poucos segundos e desceu correndo as escadas. Kero suspirou aliviado: ela não desconfiava de nada.

"Só espero que nada aconteça hoje. Não seria nada justo com a coitada."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura descia as escadas com pressa. Estava se xingando de todos os nomes possíveis, como havia esquecido que Touya e Yukito viriam visitar o seu pai hoje? Agora, teria que agüentar o irmão mais velho lhe chamando de monstrenga o dia todo. Ah, ele que não se atrevesse a xingá-la na hora do almoço, quando Shaoran estivesse presente. Odiaria ter que passar por esse papel na frente do namorado.

Quando chegou na cozinha, todos já estavam comendo. Pronto, era agora que tinha que agüentar as tiradas de sarro incessantes do irmão mais velho. Entrou cuidadosamente na cozinha, com os olhos fechados, pronta para ouvir Touya lhe chamando de monstrenga:

"Bom dia." – disse, quase em um sussurro

"Bom dia, Sakura." – respondeu Yukito educadamente

"Bom dia, minha filha!" – respondeu Fujitaka, enquanto servia comida a Yukito

Sakura ficou esperando a costumeira saudação de Touya, mas para sua surpresa, ela não veio. Ao abrir os olhos, sua surpresa aumentou: o irmão não estava na cozinha.

"Ué, cadê o Touya?"

"Ele foi lá fora, disse que precisava tomar um pouco de ar." – respondeu Fujitaka – "Parecia curioso com alguma coisa, não sei exatamente com o quê."

"Estranho." – ela comentou – "Vou lá falar com ele, ver exatamente o que aconteceu. Com licença."

Ela saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu à varanda, onde o irmão estava. Touya olhava para o céu, seu olhar estava perdido e sua boca, levemente aberta. Sakura se aproximou dele calmamente, estranhado a sua distração.

"Touya?"

Ele se virou lentamente para ele, com seu olhar ainda perdido. Encarou a irmã por alguns segundos:

"Oi!" – disse, antes de voltar a olhar o céu

"O que está acontecendo?" – ela perguntou, verdadeiramente preocupada com a atípica saudação de Touya – "Está se sentindo mal?"

"Sossegue, eu estou bem." – ele voltou a encará-la, mas dessa vez estava menos sonhador – "E você?"

"Na medida do possível." – ela suspirou, aliviada – "Sabe como é, com os últimos acontecimentos..."

"Tem certeza de que está bem, Sakura?" – ele a interrompeu, com um tom de voz preocupado

"Claro que tenho!" – ela respondeu, um pouco assustada – "Por que não estaria?"

Touya se ajoelhou até ficar da altura de Sakura, que era bem mais baixa que ele embora estivesse mais velha. Passou a mão nos longos cabelos da irmã, e esboçou um leve sorriso nos lábios:

"Sabe que eu sinto falta dos seus cabelos curtos?" – ele disse, tom de voz carinhosos – "Lembra bem a época em que você vivia metida em encrencas."

"Continuo me metendo em encrencas com o cabelo comprido." – ela disse, sorrindo

"Não, agora _te _metem em problemas, é diferente." – o sorriso de Touya se desfez – "Sakura, eu sei que já não tenho os meus poderes, mas ainda não perdi a minha sensibilidade. Eu acabei de sentir que algo irá acontecer, e estou verdadeiramente preocupado."

"Não precisa se preocupar Touya, está..."

"Espere que eu ainda não acabei!" – ele a interrompeu,fazendo-a ficar espantada – "Claro que não está tudo bem. Olha só pra você, sempre cansada e abatida, dormindo mais do que o necessário. Está certo que você sempre foi uma preguiçosa de marca maior, mas agora está saindo do controle. Estou muito preocupado, e ainda que não possa mais te ajudar nas lutas, quero muito ajudar como irmão mais velho."

"Touya..." – ela murmurou, emocionada

"Só me prometa que, caso precise de qualquer tipo de ajuda, não irá hesitar em pedir minha ajuda. Prometa que sempre irá me procurar e me manter a par do que está acontecendo." – ele começou a acariciar o rosto de Sakura – "Eu não sei por que, mas estou sentindo que hoje teremos muitos problemas a resolver."

"Assim você me assusta, Touya!" – ela retrucou, fazendo beicinho; Touya apenas sorriu, enquanto se levantava

"Também, quem manda ser uma monstrenga medrosa?" – ele disse, saindo correndo antes que Sakura pudesse atingir um forte tapa na sua cabeça – "O que foi, monstrengas perdem a capacidade de bater conforme vão ficando mais velhas?"

Sakura ficou na varanda bufando de raiva. Doce engano seu achar que Touya havia ficado mais amável naquele domingo – ele ainda estava o mesmo irmão chato que sempre fora.

"Desse jeito, vocês ainda se matam." – disse uma voz conhecida às costas de Sakura

"E o que você queria que eu fizesse, hein? Ele simplesmente me tira do sério."

"Quem dera se Yue fosse assim comigo." – Sakura sorriu e se virou para Nakata, enquanto ela pulava o muro que separava sua casa da de Sakura – "Geralmente ele fala coisas piores e sequer sorri ao dizê-las."

"Bom, você tem o Yamato pra recompensar, não é mesmo?"

"Pode ser." – a menina deu de ombros – "Mas vamos ser sinceras, ele é muito quieto para recompensar a seriedade e frieza do Yue comigo. Nesse quesito, eu ainda prefiro o tio Kerberos. Ele é bem mais engraçado. Falando nisso, onde ele está?"

"Lá em cima. Vamos, ainda temos muito que fazer."

As duas entraram na casa. Nakata deu bom dia a Fujitaka, Touya e Yukito (ao último, ela dirigiu o cumprimento muito seriamente, antes que Yue pudesse se manifestar contra ela) e subiu junto com Sakura para o seu quarto. Assim que as duas entraram, Kero avançou para cima delas e disse, com ar de pidão:

"Sakura! Diga que seu pai preparou um bom café da manhã, diga, diga..."

"Eu não sei, Kero, eu sequer tomei o café da manhã ainda."

"O QUÊ?" – o guardião parecia desolado – "Sakura, o que anda acontecendo com você hoje? Parece que esqueceu que eu existo."

"Ah tio Kerberos, não vamos discutir agora." – pediu Nakata, impaciente – "Onde está, Sakura?"

"Aqui em algum lugar." – disse a garota, revirando as gavetas do seu próprio quarto – "Mas para quê exatamente o Yamato o quer?"

"Disse que acha muito estranho a megera velha querer as suas cartas assim, de repente, e que nele pode haver alguma informação que nos ajude a descobrir o porquê." – respondeu a garota, colocando a mão no queixo como se quisesse lembrar de tudo – "Ah, e parece que ele também quer saber se houve algum incidente estranho naquela época que vocês deixaram passar."

"Do que diabos vocês estão falando?" – perguntou Kero, não entendendo o que as garotas estavam falando

"Do meu diário de férias." – respondeu Sakura, ainda mexendo nas suas gavetas – "Yamato pediu para eu emprestar os que eu fiz na época em que capturamos e transformamos as cartas. Ah, achei!" – ela pegou diversos cadernos que serviram como diário – "Embora eu não ache que servirá de alguma coisa, já que eu não falava de magia na minha lição de casa."

"Bom, isso você reclama com o Yamato." – retrucou Nakata, pegando os cadernos – "Nossa, isso me lembra que eu tenho que fazer o meu desse verão. Bom, de qualquer maneira, obrigada Sakura. Prometo que assim que ele acabar, nós..."

Mas ela não teve tempo de terminar o que estava dizendo. Um brilho começou a sair de uma das gavetas abertas de Sakura, um brilho negro e negativo. Os três encararam a gaveta com curiosidade e medo, pensando o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Sakura se aproximou da gaveta, com Nakata e Kero na sua cola, mas antes que os três pudessem chegar perto, três cartas ganharam forma e encararam Sakura friamente:

"Ah, olhem só a nossa nova Mestra." – disse uma garota que segurava correntes – "Belo dia de domingo, não?"

"Vamos logo, eu quero me divertir." – disse um homem de cabelos grisalhos e túnica negra – "Vamos aproveitar nossa volta à vida."

E antes que alguém pudesse agir, as quatro cartas saíram pela janela, cidade afora.

"Oh-oh!" – murmurou Kero – "Bem que Luz me avisou."

"O que aconteceu aqui?" – perguntou Sakura com a voz esganiçada – "Por que aquelas cartas saíram de repente?"

"Não são as últimas cartas recuperadas?" – perguntou Nakata, ainda meio boba com o ocorrido – "Aquelas que estavam desativadas?"

"Elas mesmas." – respondeu Kero, com tom de voz triste – "Pelo jeito, não adiantou nada elas serem transformadas; continuam dando problemas."

"E que tipo de problemas elas dão?" – perguntou Sakura, levemente receosa

"Vários." – Kero agora parecia assustado – "Mas eu garanto que todos são bem cabeludos. Vamos, precisamos detê-las antes que algo pior aconteça."

"Algo pior? O que você quer dizer com algo pior?" – perguntou Nakata, ficando assustada

"Bom, Corrente já matou três crianças, não foi?" – Kero parecia impaciente – "O que estamos esperando? Temos muito que fazer. Vamos logo Sakura, não fica aí enrolando." – ele pegou a mão de Sakura e a foi arrastando em direção à janela

"Espera aí, Kero, eu tenho que avisar os outros..."

"Não temos tempo para isso! Além disso, quanto mais gente for, pior será; melhor irmos só nós três."

"Mas eu prometi ao Touya..."

"Sem promessas agora, Sakura! E você, Nakateri, o que está esperando? Transforme-se e venha logo."

Nakata pareceu sair de um transe e obedecendo às ordens de Kero, rapidamente se transformou e seguiu voando para a janela. Kero também se transformou, enquanto Sakura pegava todas as suas outras cartas e utilizava Alada para voar. Os três atravessaram os céus rapidamente, seguindo a presença das cartas:

"Kero... o que exatamente eu devo fazer com as cartas?" – perguntou Sakura, mostrando insegurança na voz

"Bem, isso fica a sua escolha. Mas já devo te avisar que, se elas já estão dando problemas agora, é um sinal de que você terá muitas dores de cabeça com elas. Se eu fosse você, as desativava antes que a coisa fique séria."

"Então quer dizer que agora não é sério?" – perguntou Nakateri, que encolheu a cabeça ao ver o olhar fulminante que Kero lhe dirigia

Sakura viu uma coisa acontecendo no centro da cidade. Ela via diversos lampejos, como se algo se movesse muito rapidamente. Parou no céu e procurou sentir alguma presença vinda daquela região. Não se enganou: era a carta Teletransporte. Estava pronta para ir naquela direção quando ouviu um barulho de explosão vindo da direção oposta. E por último sentiu a presença de Corrente no Templo Tsukimini.

"Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava era cada uma ter ido pra um canto!" – ela comentou, exasperada

"Não seria melhor a gente se separar?" – sugeriu Nakateri – "Assim a gente atrai as cartas para um lugar só!"

"Não acho uma boa idéia." – respondeu Kero – "Podemos não ter sucesso."

"Ai Kero, deixa de ser rabugento." – replicou Sakura – "Se estamos em três, e há três cartas para capturar... ou melhor, para deter, sei lá..."

"É verdade, Tempestade não veio." – ponderou Nakateri – "O que será que aconteceu para ela ficar em casa?"

"Não vamos perder tempo pensando, não é mesmo?" – resmungou Kero – "Ainda não tomei o café, e se essa captura demorar, vou ficar com fome!"

"Será possível que o senhor não pensa em outra coisa além de comida, tio Kerberos?"

"Olha como fala comigo, sua pirralhinha..."

"CHEGA!" – gritou Sakura, antes que aqueles dois começassem a brigar ali mesmo – "Será que podemos continuar com o que viemos fazer?"

"Desculpe" – responderam os dois guardiões, baixando a cabeça

"Certo, faremos o seguinte." – disse Sakura, dando as costas para eles, principalmente porque estava com uma vontade imensa de rir da cara de arrependido dos dois – "Kero, você vai atrás de Explosão, e tente atraí-la até o Templo Tsukimini, onde eu estarei te esperando. A mesma coisa vale para você, Nakata: vá atrás de Teletransporte e a atraia para o Templo. Mas vá na sua identidade falsa, não queremos mais confusão por aqui."

"E você? Vai atrás de Corrente?" – perguntou Nakateri

"É o que parece, não é mesmo?"

"Toma cuidado, então, Corrente é perigosa." – alertou a pequena guardiã – "Não se esqueça de que ela..."

"Já matou três crianças, eu sei! Não gosto nem de me lembrar." – replicou Sakura, se arrepiando – "Então vamos?"

"Nos encontramos no Templo Tsukimini!" – disse Kero, que bateu asas em direção da presença de Explosão

"Toma cuidado, Sakura!" – disse Nakateri, dando um abraço na Mestra – "Corrente te dará trabalho!"

"Eu sei." – Sakura sorriu – "Vai, não temos tempo!"

Nakateri saiu voando para onde estava Teletransporte, deixando Sakura sozinha. A garota olhou a direção do Templo Tsukimini, pensando em como era azarada em ter que sair buscando suas cartas em um lindo dia de domingo, em que poderia estar agora recebendo o seu lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom Shaoran... céus, Shaoran! Como ela pôde esquecer que ele estava indo pra sua casa naquele exato momento?

"Droga de cartas rebeldes!" – resmungou, voando pelos céus – "Eu juro que se alguma coisa a mais sair errada hoje, eu mato um!"

Ela foi se aproximando do Templo Tsukimini devagar. Ainda no céu, ficou vendo se havia algum movimento estranho, mas estranhou muito que as coisas estivessem calmas. Desceu perto da grande cerejeira, guardou Alada no bolso e saiu andando pelo lugar, olhando sempre para os lados em busca da Corrente. A presença dela estava forte, porém não parava em um lugar fixo. É como se estivesse fugindo.

"O que será que ela está aprontando?" – perguntou para si mesma, enquanto andava cuidadosamente pelo Templo, o báculo levantado.

"Olá Mestra!" – disse uma voz logo atrás. Sakura se virou e encarou uma jovem que segurava longas correntes – "Veio brincar comigo?"

"Brincar?" – Sakura perguntou, incrédula – "Você só pode estar tirando uma com a minha cara!"

"Eu não costumo fazer isso." – a carta sorriu, enquanto enrolava uma corrente no braço – "O meu negócio é causar confusão mesmo!"

Sakura só sentiu o queixo cair enquanto a carta lhe encarava com um sorriso muito malicioso no rosto. Com certeza, aquilo era um pesadelo e a qualquer hora o despertador iria tocar, ou então Kero lhe acordaria com alguns gritos, ou até mesmo mudaria de sonho... ou pelo menos esperava!

"O que foi, Mestra?" – perguntou a carta, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso – "Vai dizer que não está achando tudo engraçado?"

"Quê?" – Sakura pareceu chacoalhar a cabeça, tentando acordar daquele sonho maluco

"Ora, é mais tapada do que eu pensei." – a carta desfez o sorriso – "Estou lhe fazendo uma pergunta!"

"Eu sei que você me fez uma pergunta!" – respondeu a garota asperamente, estava começando a achar aquela carta muito folgada – "E você? É cega o suficiente para ver que eu não estou achando nada disso engraçado!"

A carta suspirou e encarou Sakura friamente:

"Você consegue ser ainda mais chata que o Mago Clow! Nossa, como é rabugenta. Além de pirralha, é intragável."

"O quê?" – Sakura arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo – "Quem você acha que é, hein?"

"Olha só, a Mestra está mostrando a sua verdadeira cara! Finalmente vou mostrar aos outros que você só é mais uma convencida e metida a poderosa, que não quer nem saber da gente!"

Sakura encarou a carta por alguns instantes, com certa desconfiança. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

"Talvez eu precise te ajudar a ser um pouquinho mais, para você se soltar." – a carta disse, levantando o pulso envolto de correntes – "Talvez se eu fizer isso..."

Habilidosamente, ela enrolou uma árvore enorme que estava próxima e a tirou do chão, até a raiz. Sakura viu seu queixo caindo novamente, enquanto a gigantesca árvore era jogada à sua frente, bloqueando toda a passagem.

"O que você está fazendo?" – gritou, enquanto a carta ria maldosamente – "Quer mesmo destruir o Templo?"

"Demorou a perceber, não?" – a carta ficou séria – "E agora, o que vai fazer? Vai me dar uma bronca? Ou será que vai ficar dizendo que o que eu acabei de fazer é uma coisa muito feia?"

"Deveria!" – Sakura levantou o báculo – "Mas pelo jeito não vai adiantar muito."

"Até que você é bem espertinha." – ela pegou outra árvore e jogou no chão

"QUER PARAR COM ISSO?"

"Achei que nunca pediria."

E num movimento incrivelmente rápido, a carta lançou suas correntes para cima de Sakura. Vendo que seria atacada, ela se jogou para o lado e saiu rolando para o buraco onde antes estava uma árvore. Tinha que dar razão para Kero, aquelas cartas eram realmente problemáticas. Ela espiou para fora, se certificando que não seria atacada de novo. Quando estava saindo, sentiu alguma coisa enrolar os seus braços e a puxá-la de volta para o buraco, jogando-a no chão. Depois, todo o seu corpo foi envolvido, de forma que ela não conseguia se mover.

"Às vezes eu me pergunto como você derrotou aquele puxa-saco do Yue sendo tão bobinha assim." – a carta surgiu à sua frente, segurando as correntes que enrolavam Sakura – "E também como aquelas cartas bobas são tão fiéis a você."

"Você... também é uma carta!" – rebateu a garota, tentando se mexer

"Eu sou diferente. Sempre fui mais independente do que as outras, e nunca aceitei essa história de ser usada até não precisarem mais de mim. Clow adorava nos descartar depois de nos usar, ainda mais quando pegou o jeito de nos criar."

"Isso não é verdade! O Mago Clow era uma pessoa muito especial, e gostava muito de todas as cartas que criou!"

"ISSO É MENTIRA!" – Corrente apertou mais Sakura – "Ele só se importava com ele mesmo. Esquecia-se que todo o poder dele era por nossa causa, e nos tratava com indiferença."

"Não é verdade, ele sempre se preocupou com vocês, e as tratava com muito carinho."

"Isso é o que diz aquelas idiotas que ele deixou viver." – ela apertou ainda mais as correntes, e Sakura começou a ficar sem ar – "Eu, que sempre fui a mais poderosa, a mais decidida, ele decidiu inutilizar! Eu, que fui a primeira a ser criada, vivi sendo rebaixada e esquecida, unicamente porque ele dava mais atenção para aquelas cartinhas que ele criou por último... as cartinhas perfeitas."

"ELE NÃO ERA ASSIM!"

"Ah, era! Tudo que eu fazia, para ele, era errado. '_Não faça isso, Corrente. Isso é errado, é feio. Obedeça-me, Corrente. Não me desacate!_'. Ele me odiava por não o obedecer, por não fazer o que ele queria. E você é igualzinha a ele: manipuladora, falsa, uma fraca!"

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo..."

Sakura finalmente estava começando a entender. Corrente era problemática porque era amargurada. Se o que disse era verdade, ela deveria ter sentido ciúmes quando Clow começou a criar outras cartas depois dela, e começou a arranjar problemas para irritá-lo. E sua amargura só havia crescido depois que fora inutilizada. Sentiu dó dela, e queria ajudá-la. Iria ajudá-la!

"Acho que já me diverti o bastante com você!" – Corrente apertou Sakura ainda mais – "Agora, o melhor é fazer com você o mesmo que fiz com aquelas crianças. Adeus, Mestra."

Ela estava pronta para deixar Sakura totalmente sem ar, quando algo esbarrou nela e ela sumiu. A corrente afrouxou, e Sakura pôde finalmente se libertar, procurando desesperadamente por ar. Olhou para os lados, procurando a Corrente, mas a única coisa que viu foi Nakata sentada em cima de uma árvore caída, na sua falsa identidade. Os seus longos cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, e os seus olhos mostravam cansaço.

"Desculpe por não ter chegado antes, Teletransporte estava decidida a me pegar!" – disse, dando um pequeno sorriso – "Acredita que ela estava teletransportando todo mundo lá no centro da cidade? Estava um verdadeiro caos!"

"É, aqui não está muito diferente." – Sakura passou a mão direita no braço esquerdo, que estava dolorido – "Corrente estava querendo me matar."

"Não brinca!" – a garota se levantou e saiu correndo em direção a Sakura – "E você está bem, ela não te fez nada?"

"Tudo bem, alguma coisa a tirou na hora. Acho que foi Teletransporte."

"E foi! Ela estava quase me pegando, mas aí eu me abaixei e ela acabou pegando Corrente. Mas está tudo bem com você, Sakura? Não está machucada?"

"Só estou dolorida, não se preocupe. Graças a você, estou a salvo!"

Nakata corou, mas sorriu para Sakura com timidez.

"Onde será que elas se meteram?" – perguntou Sakura, sentindo o corpo todo doer

"Acho que por aí. Teletransporte não deve ter ido muito longe, ela só está brincando mesmo. Tio Kerberos ainda não chegou?"

"Não, ele deve estar tendo problemas também. Espera aí, não é ele ali?"

Um pontinho dourado avançava velozmente no céu. Atrás dele, diversas bolas de fogo iam sendo disparadas por um homem de cabelos grisalhos e túnica preta. O pontinho se desviava com agilidade e rapidez, desviando das bolas de fogo. Os dois passaram à frente de Sakura e Nakata, ainda nesse pega-pega: Kero voando, Explosão atrás dele.

"É, ele está tendo problemas!" – concluiu Nakata

"Venha, vamos ajudá-lo!" – Sakura saiu correndo para onde Kero estava indo, com Nakata logo atrás. Elas embrenharam no Templo perseguindo os dois, até pararem de frente ao lago, onde agora Kero lutava com Explosão. Era uma luta intensa, onde a carta não parava de lançar bolas de fogo, e Kero se defendia soltando rajadas também de fogo. Os dois estavam sobre o lago, que evitava que o Templo inteiro pegasse fogo.

"Nossa, tio Kerberos parece bravo!" – comentou Nakata, vendo a expressão decidida de Kero – "O que será que aconteceu?"

"Se bem conheço Kero, ele deve ter discutido com Explosão. Ele não toma jeito mesmo!" – comentou Sakura, infeliz – "Melhor fazermos alguma coisa antes que ele se machuque."

As duas avançaram sobre o lago, Sakura com Alada, Nakata se transformando. Elas pararam na frente de Kero e encararam Explosão, que estava formando outra bola de fogo. A carta pareceu hesitar por um momento, mas ainda estava com expressão de brava.

"Se quiser lutar com ele, vai ter que lutar com a gente também." – anunciou Nakateri

"Contenha-se, Explosão." – disse Corrente, aparecendo no ar com Teletransporte ao seu lado – "Eu mesma vou acabar com esses traidores e essa pirralha!"

"Como sempre é a cabeça da confusão, Corrente." – disse Kero, entre os dentes – "Não mudou nada mesmo, é só ganhar poder próprio de novo e já sai arranjando encrenca."

"Bela recepção hein, Kerberos." – ela riu, desdenhosa – "Achou mesmo que ficaria naquele estado deplorável pra sempre, dependendo de Poder e Volta pra voltar a viver? Não mesmo... a sua Mestra até que foi bem boazinha me dando poderes próprios ao me transformar, mas isso não vai ser o suficiente para deixá-los todos vivos."

"Como você é ingrata!" – replicou Nakateri – "Sakura te dá uma vida nova e é assim que você agradece?"

"Cala a boca, sua pirralha puxa-saco." – Corrente apontou uma corrente para ela – "Acho que vou começar por você, a penúltima criação de Clow. Explosão, me ajude. Eu seguro e você lança a bola de fogo."

Ela lançou a corrente em Nakateri. A guardiã conjurou um escudo que a protegeu, mas que não adiantou muito, pois Teletransporte tentou pegá-la por trás. Antes que conseguisse, Kero entrou na frente e foi pego, indo parar do outro lado do lago. Nakateri se distraiu vendo para onde o guardião havia ido parar, e nesse momento Corrente a enlaçou.

"Não!" – gritou Sakura, vendo seus dois guardiões lutando freneticamente contras as cartas; Nakateri se debatia tentando se soltar, e Kero fugia de Teletransporte, que tentava pegá-lo a todo custo – "Deixe-os em paz, a sua briga é comigo!"

"Está louca, Sakura?" – perguntou Nakateri, quase se soltando – "Corrente quer te matar!"

"Podemos cuidar dessas cartas, não se preocupe!" – disse Kero, ainda fugindo – "Você tem que pensar em um jeito de inutilizá-las logo, antes que não haja mais controle."

"Ninguém nos controla, Kerberos." – disse Corrente, travando uma pequena batalha com Nakateri, que já conseguia se livrar – "Se Clow não conseguia, você acha que essa pirralha pode?"

"Já que é assim..." – Sakura voou até onde Corrente estava e a encarou nos olhos – "Acabe comigo!"

"O QUÊ?" – perguntou os dois guardiões, enquanto as três cartas paravam de atacar

"Se Clow cometeu o erro de não dar a atenção a vocês como deveria, estou disposta a pagar pelo erro dele. Vamos, faça o que quiser comigo, Corrente, mas deixe Kero e Nakata em paz."

Todos olhavam para Sakura. Ela, porém, sorria por dentro. Sabia que briga, naquela hora, não adiantaria nada. Corrente, que parecia liderar a rebelião, estava amargurada e enciumada, e precisava ver que era tão importante quanto as outras. Teletransporte e Explosão, embora mais contidas, pareciam estar tão amarguradas quanto ela, por isso atacavam. Talvez se oferecendo para receber o castigo que as cartas queriam dar a todos que as "ignoraram" quando foram inutilizadas, ela pudesse conter a todos sem prejudicar ninguém. E seu plano parecia dar certo: as cartas estavam confusas.

"Você enlouqueceu, Sakura?" – perguntou Kero, se aproximando da mestra – "Inutilize-as logo, antes que seja tarde demais."

"Você só pode ser maluca." – disse Corrente – "Tem noção do que está fazendo?"

"Claro que tenho!" – respondeu Sakura – "Você está magoada com tudo o que sofreu, merece descontar sua raiva no culpado, no caso eu."

Teletransporte e Explosão se reuniram a Corrente. As três pareciam confusas e indecisas a continuar a causar confusão. Sakura deu um leve e discreto sorriso, estava dando certo.

"Você é tão diferente.. não tem medo da gente, não nos julga... o que estou dizendo?" – repreendeu-se Corrente – "Vou acabar logo com você. Cartas, me ajudem!"

Teletransporte não se moveu, nem Explosão. As duas continuavam olhando para Sakura com caras confusas, mas ao mesmo tempo arrependidas. Corrente as olhava com raiva:

"O que há com vocês duas? Vamos logo, me ajudem!"

"Desculpa, mas não podemos!" – disse Explosão.

E antes mesmo que Corrente pudesse dizer algo, as duas voltaram à "forma humilde" e entraram no bolso de Sakura, onde estavam as outras cartas. Corrente deixou o queixo cair, enquanto Nakateri e Kero se entreolhavam, entendendo o objetivo de Sakura. Esta sorria.

"Você é tão importante para mim quanto as outras, Corrente." – disse Sakura, agora se aproximando mais da carta – "Todas vocês são. Gosto de todas igualmente, e sei que sem vocês eu não seria nada. Não pense que não te dou importância, porque dou."

"Mentirosa!" – Corrente gritou, embora não estivesse com a voz muito segura – "Clow também dizia isso, e olha o que ele fez!"

"Ele também gostava de vocês, deve ter tido um motivo especial para fazer o que fez. Ele criou três guardiões para protegê-las, porque as amava!" – Sakura se aproximou mais da carta, colocando a mão no seu rosto – "E eu também as amo, e muito!"

"MENTIRA!" – a carta se afastou e tornou a olhar para Sakura com raiva – "Já deveria ter acabado com você há tempos, no dia em que me deixei capturar! Mas não vou errar de novo, vou fazer isso agora mesmo!"

Ela lançou uma corrente em Sakura, pronta para enlaçá-la de novo. Ela não se moveu, estava disposta a ir até o fim com o que começara. Porém, sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrando por um grande quadrúpede com asas, e a única coisa que viu foi Nakata lançando diversas flechas para cima de Corrente (assim como Yue fazia), enquanto a carta fugia rapidamente. A pequena não desistia: continuava lançando as flechas habilidosamente, mostrando o resultado de anos de treinamento; enquanto Kero arrastava Sakura pra longe.

"Me larga, Kero!" – ela pediu, fazendo o guardião parar – "Por que me tirou dali?"

"Por que eu te tirei dali? Oras, ela estava para te atacar, o que você queria que eu fizesse?"

"Queria que me deixasse lá! Não entende, Kero? Ela precisa ver que nós gostamos dela, que ela é importante."

"E ser morta por isso? Sakura, você já sabe do que ela é capaz, já matou..."

"Três crianças, eu sei! Mas eu também sei que ela estava dominada pela tal da megera velha."

Kero parou, soltou Sakura e balançou a cabeça:

"Você é boa demais, Sakura!"

Ela sorriu, passou a mão na cabeça do guardião e voltou para onde Nakata ainda lutava contra Corrente. As duas pareciam estar se esforçando ao máximo.

"Pare, Nakateri Yue!" – ela disse, fazendo a pequena guardiã parar, levemente chocada por ter sido chamada pelo verdadeiro nome por Sakura – "Isso é assunto meu!"

"Mas Sakura..."

"Estou mandando você parar!" – e encarou Nakateri seriamente

Nakateri consentiu com a cabeça e parou de lançar flechas, sumindo inclusive com o arco que estava nas suas mãos. Sakura voltou a olhar para Corrente, que ainda lhe encarava. Seu rosto, embora ainda estivesse bravo, mostrava a dúvida e a confusão. Sakura se colocou diante dela, sorrindo e abrindo os braços:

"Vamos lá, você não queria acabar comigo?" – ela disse, ainda sorrindo

A expressão de Corrente foi se anuviando, mostrando toda a confusão que sentia. Sakura foi se aproximando e voltou a passar a mão no rosto dela, com carinho. A carta foi baixando a guarda.

"Deixe-me ajudar, mostrar que todos somos uma equipe!" – disse – "Deixe-me mostrar que gostamos de você."

Neste momento, as outras cartas saíram do bolso de Sakura e ficou rondando as duas. Esperança parou à frente de Corrente e começou a radiar uma bondosa energia.

"Elas estão se comunicando." – comentou Nakateri – "Esperança está dizendo que Sakura é de confiança, é uma boa pessoa. Está contando a experiência dela."

"Ninguém melhor para convencer Corrente do que uma outra carta, que já foi rebelde." – disse Kero – "Sakura pensou bem nas coisas."

"É tão bonito! Dá vontade de chorar!"

Esperança e Corrente continuavam se comunicando, enquanto as outras cartas estavam ao lado de Sakura. Ela mantinha o seu sorriso doce quando Esperança parou de "falar" e ficou do lado da mestra. Corrente baixou a cabeça e encarou Sakura com o olhar baixo:

"Ela me disse que você a acolheu, mesmo depois de ter quase acabado com você!"

"É verdade!" – respondeu Sakura- "E estou disposta a fazer a mesma coisa com você!"

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo."

Corrente levantou a cabeça e voltou a sua "forma humilde", parando na mão de Sakura, assim como as outras cartas. A garota suspirou, finalmente havia acabado.

"Você foi ótima, Sakura!" – disse Nakateri, a abraçando por trás – "Conseguiu resolver o problema sem lutar."

"Vocês também se saíram bem. Vi que o seu treinamento está tendo resultados, Nakateri."

"Yamato ficaria orgulhoso de você, pequena!" – disse Kero, voltando à falsa identidade e passando a mão na cabeça dela – "Agora, você dona Sakura... me surpreendeu. Resolveu o problema melhor do que pensei."

"Não poderia lutar, Kero, sabe que não é o melhor jeito." – ela disse, sorrindo tolamente – "Tenho certeza de que agora elas não darão mais problemas."

"Eu só espero." – replicou Kero, fingindo sentar no ar – "Elas conseguiram me cansar. E ainda estou com fome."

"Ai meu Deus... o almoço!"

Sakura saiu voando rapidamente em direção a sua casa. Nakateri olhou para Kero com uma expressão interrogativa:

"Por que esse desespero?"

"O moleque vai almoçar na casa dela hoje. Com certeza ele já deve ter chegado."

"Será que os velhos chatos irão também?"

"Quem, os tios do moleque?"

"Esses mesmos. Será que eles vão lá encher o saco dela? Não me pareceu que a briga tenha parado naquele jantar!"

"Bom, se eles forem, melhor irmos também. Ela vai precisar de ajuda pra se defender."

"Defender a Sakura? Ih, depois de agora, acho que ela não precisa de defesa, não!"

"Eu sei." – Kero suspirou – "Ela está crescendo rapidamente."

"Está mesmo. Vamos logo, eu também estou cansadinha e com fome. E Yamato deve estar preocupado comigo, ainda não levei os diários."

Os dois foram voando, seguindo o caminho que Sakura havia seguido para voltar pra casa. Ambos admirados do crescimento da mestra, admirados com sua bondade e sabedoria.

Continua 

Obs: Antes de tudo, DESCULPEM-ME PELO ATRASO! Eu sei que demorei a atualizar, talvez tenha sido a vez que mais demorei, mas é que eu realmente tive que parar tudo por causa da maldita semana de provas. Mas graças a Deus ela já acabou, e eu já passei de ano sem nenhum problema (nem em matemática – fui ótima na prova de geometria – HÁ). Agora sim eu posso voltar a escrever no meu ritmo normal, e atualizar a fic toda semana. Prometo!

É, as cartas negras voltaram a dar problemas. Lembram-se que no começo disse que elas eram problemáticas? Mesmo assim, a nossa Sakura (apesar da insistência de todos) não as inutilizou; ao contrário, usou o seu jeitinho moleca de ser e conseguiu com que todas se acalmassem. Isso é tão emocionante...

O Touya não é demais? Ah, como eu queria ter um irmão como ele... seria tudo de bom. Mas a única coisa que eu tenho é a minha irmã mais velha, que às vezes só me tira do sério (mesmo assim, eu te adoro, viu?)

Aquele asterisco... bem, era só pra eu não esquecer de comentar que todos os superelogios feitos ao Shaoran, na verdade, são feitos por mim! Hihihi, o que eu posso fazer? É o personagem masculino mais adorado que eu já conheci (se bem que o Heero, do Gundam Wing, também está na corrida), e o meu favorito também. E todos os elogios também são feitos pelos leitores (a Analu que o diga), então só coloquei o que sempre ouço. E com muito prazer... ele merece isso e muito mais!

Bom, antes de ir aos agradecimentos (a última vez que farei isso aqui), preciso contar a vocês que já construí o site da fic. Lá, eu colocarei os agradecimentos e o resumo do próximo capítulo, então vocês poderão saber mais da história.

Sem mais delongas, vamos aos agradecimentos:

**littledark: **clima? Será? Hehehe, acho que por enquanto não. O "Yamatozinho" (estou pensando seriamente em usar esse apelido na fic, a Shiefa simplesmente iria adorar – e ele odiar – assim como eu adorei) realmente não se dá bem com a nossa querida Li. Ele tem um certo pavor dela – pelo menos por enquanto! Bom, a única coisa que posso dizer é que a fic tem ainda mais alguns diversos capítulos, e até lá tudo pode acontecer. Aí eu pergunto: será? Com o tempo a gente descobre. Beijos.

**HikariTenchi: **nossa! Que felicidade receber de novo um review seu! Achei mesmo que você tinha desistido de ler a minha fic. Não precisa se desculpar, sei exatamente como a escola consegue nos atormentar (inclusive estou atrasada com a fic por causa da bendita semana das provas finais – que, graças a Deus, já acabou!). Que bom que você gostou dos dois últimos capítulos, os fiz com muito amor e carinho. Quanto ao capítulo dedicado à Tomoyo e ao Eriol, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por vocês que me acompanham desde a minha primeira fic, O Fantasma da Ópera. Além disso, não é nada difícil fazer uma cena com os dois, afinal eles são o casal mais kawaii que existe na face da Terra. Touya e Shaoran concordando em alguma coisa realmente foi algo que eu adorei escrever, principalmente porque uma trégua entre esses dois é bem difícil. E sim, a Tomoyo não muda mesmo. E eu nem quero que mude, gosto dela assim, toda fofinha. Obrigada por ler minha fic, pode deixar que atualizarei o mais rápido possível.

**Analu: **pois é, você já tinha dito que era professora, e sinceramente adoraria ter uma professora como você. Já pensou, trabalhar com animes na escola? Gente, eu iria adorar isso! Sonho de consumo de todo estudante adorador de animes... garanto que seria o meu melhor trabalho, e que faria de tudo para tirar nota máxima (afinal, não daria nenhum trabalho trabalhar com isso, hehehe). Andei dando uma lida no seu perfil (e confesso que fiquei impressionada ao ver a sua idade – realmente parece que você é mais nova), e vi que sua paixão começou com Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. A minha também começou com esses lindos cavaleiros (aliás, acho que a de todo mundo começou com eles) e desde lá não parei mais. Seus alunos têm muita sorte de terem uma professora como você, ai como eu queria ter essa sorte... mudando de assunto, eu concordo com você, esses anciões ainda irão apanhar. Mas sinto em dizer que você não será a terceira, e sim a quarta... porque antes do Shaoran e do Touya, quem irá bater neles sou eu! Hihihi, brincadeira. Adoraria saber que tipos de golpes você prepara para os nossos bons velhinhos, que (sim!) agora irão pegar no pé da nossa queridinha Sakura. Mas nada está perdido, ainda nos resta nossa defensora Hyang, que fará de tudo para proteger nossa heroína. Adoro essa titia! Concordo com você, Tomoyo é sempre Tomoyo, e agradeço aos céus porque a Clamp criou essa personagem maravilhosa. O vestido que ela fez? Bom, se eu conseguir, farei um desenho dele (embora eu seja péssima nisso). Já com a Sara... bom, não posso negar que você tem uma parcela de razão quanto a ela... ela não irá aprontar na fic, mas devo confessar que quando era mais nova, ela aprontou muito! Mas agora tudo fica nas lembranças, e suas aventuras serão contadas através dos capítulos. Concordo com você, até hoje estou triste porque Friends acabou (embora Joey também seja ótimo, não é a mesma coisa). Gilmore Girls é muito interessante, eu gosto porque a Lorelai é bem sarcástica... sim, Três é Demais é o seriado das gêmeas Olsen, quando elas ainda são pequenas... e quanto ao resto, eu gosto porque tem uma história envolvente, sei lá. Eu gostava de Smallville, mas por alguma razão parei de gostar... desde que o Clark explodiu o celeiro da casa dele e fez a mãe perder o bebê, não gosto mais. Mesmo assim, continuo dando uma olhadinha. E quanto a Rytwild... sim, ela vai continuar aprontando, e vai nos trazer muitos problemas. Mas do que seria a nossa história sem uma vilã? Beijos e aguardo mais reviews.

**Tamires do Orkut: **eu te adicionei no msn! O engraçado é que deu que você não tinha, mas depois você apareceu. Bom, de qualquer maneira eu espero que você resolva o seu problema com ele, sei muito bem como é ter msn que dá pau! Continuando, você viu o capítulo 15 de Sem Barreiras? Nossa, achei tão lindo, agora estou imaginando como será que a fic vai terminar. Pra me acalmar, comecei a ler outra fic da Rô, DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS. É de Harry Potter, e também está ficando ótima. Se você gosta de HP, vale a pena. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: eu dei uma lida em "As cores do Inverno", como você recomendou – devo dizer que simplesmente AMEI a história. Acho que estou sem fôlego até agora, aquele capítulo seis me deixou uma noite inteira acordada por causa da curiosidade. Beijos.

**Nanda chan: **sabe, até que você se tornou uma boa estudante de Hogwarts. É sério, ficou muito legal a sua participação. Acho até que vou te transformar em personagem definitiva, e te enfiar na big aventura final. Mas aí eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta: está disposta a trazer o Sirius de volta à vida? Aposto como você não vai se arrepender. Quanto a fic da Black perdida, mal vejo a hora de ver começar a escrever. A Jessica já disse que topa escrever em conjunto (inclusive já começamos a bolar algumas coisas – como o par romântico da menina, no caso, o Fred), e ficou animada com a idéia. E agora que você topou, vai ficar melhor ainda. E a sua carta? Gostou dela? Achei a sua cara! Vou ver se consigo colocá-la na fic, mas acho que isso é possível. Beijos, amiguinha.

Gente, até o capítulo 10 de "Os Senhores da Natureza!" (dores de cabeça estão por vir, leitores. E estou falando no sentido literal da palavra!).

**Comentários extras: **eu sou muito esquecida mesmo. Quase não deixo o endereço do site! É http (dois pontos /) geocities (ponto) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br (/) missofdarknessff . Lá estão disponíveis informações de todas as minhas fics postadas aqui (O Fantasma da Ópera, Os Senhores da Natureza e Harry Potter e a Taça de Chama Verde), e semana que vem estará também informações de fics que ainda não postei (Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer, O Uivo dos Lobos e Caindo por Terra). Na parte de Os Senhores da Natureza, coloquei o resumo do próximo capítulo (Dores de Cabeça), informações sobre os personagens, sinopse da história e (para os mais curiosos) um breve resumo do que é a Hierarquia da Magia Natural. Também há leves dicas sobre a história, aposto como todos irão gostar. Espero que vocês entrem e gostem. Depois, quero saber o que vocês acharam. Beijos e visitem o meu site, ele foi feito para vocês.


	10. Dores de Cabeça

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (fico pensando, será que alguém lê isso aqui?)**

**Comentários extras: **estou colocando os comentários extras antes porque quero pedir desculpas por ter atrasado a fic mais uma vez! Mas, dessa vez, o motivo foi muito mais forte e bem mais sério. O capítulo já está pronto há duas semanas, mas nesses últimos dias o meu avô ficou muito mal de saúde, até que no dia 25/12 (no natal) ele veio a falecer. Como ele morava na Bahia, tive que sair às pressas pra lá, para chegar a tempo do velório. Voltei na quinta-feira, dia 29/12, e depois da missa de sétimo dia, viajei para a praia, para passar o ano novo. Por isso, não tive tempo de postar a fic, mas GARANTO que não acontecerá de novo, a não ser que eu realmente tenha um bom motivo. Bem, dedico esse capítulo ao meu querido avôzinho (e espero que ele esteja em um lugar bem melhor, onde não sofra como sofreu na sua morte) e a Tamires, que fez aniversário no dia 17/12. O capítulo era pra ser só dela, como presente de aniversário, mas por motivos de força maior, dedico a outra pessoa. Beijos e curtam o capítulo!

Capítulo 10 – Dores de Cabeça

Sakura chegou ofegante em casa. Havia voado tão rápido que, por um momento, achou que não conseguiria parar de voar. Mas descobriu que todo o seu esforço havia sido em vão: Shaoran ainda não tinha chegado na sua casa, e tampouco estava a esperando. Aliviada, ela entrou em casa e estava subindo para o seu quarto quando Touya e Yukito a pararam no corredor. Os dois estavam sérios:

"Eu acertei, não foi mesmo?" – perguntou Touya, encarando a irmã com preocupação – "Algo realmente aconteceu!"

"É, aconteceu. Mas nada de mais, já resolvi o problema."

"E por que não nos chamou?" – perguntou Yukito, levemente triste – "Achei que estávamos juntos nessa!"

"Foi tudo tão rápido que nem deu tempo de chamar alguém." – ela respondeu, baixando a cabeça – "Kero já foi me arrastando pra fora junto com a Nakata, e acabamos fazendo tudo sozinhos!"

"Eu não pedi para você me chamar quando precisasse de ajuda?" – perguntou Touya, agora com seu tom de voz aborrecido

"Desculpe, Touya, mas realmente não deu tempo. Na próxima, eu te chamo!"

"Claro que irá me chamar! Vou garantir isso pessoalmente."

"Sakura, você sabe que não pode sair sozinha sem a gente." – disse Yukito, se abaixando para encará-la nos olhos – "Sou seu guardião, preciso te ajudar."

"Não se preocupe, Yukito, no fim acabou tudo bem." – ela respondeu, dando um leve sorriso – "Além disso, Kero e Nakata estavam comigo, não houve problemas."

"Nakata?" – ele levantou a sobrancelha – "Você a levou para ajudar?"

"Levei. Por que, algum problema?"

"Nenhum, mas... ela está em treinamento!" – Yukito parecia meio exasperado

"Pois ela se saiu muito bem!" – Sakura riu, estava imaginando Yue se contorcendo de raiva, e Yukito fazendo ao máximo para não deixar a raiva da sua outra metade extravasar – "Deveria ter visto a luta, ela conseguiu ótimos avanços no treinamento!"

"É, eu imagino. Bom, se vocês me derem licença, eu preciso conversar com a Nakata, antes que eu fique maluco com essa raiva inexplicável que estou sentindo." – ele se levantou e saiu, indo à casa vizinha

"Eles ainda não conseguem se entender muito, né?" – perguntou Sakura

"Já foi bem pior!" – respondeu Touya, dando de ombros – "Pelo menos agora os dois concordam em algumas coisas."

"Bom, se você não se importa, eu vou subir. Shaoran daqui a pouco chega e olha só o meu estado."

Dito e feito. Foi Sakura dizer e a campainha tocou, anunciando a chegada do namorado. Após deixar Touya falando sozinho no corredor (que estava aos berros porque ela o mandara abrir a porta, e ele simplesmente não queria ficar sozinho com o Espanador Ambulante), ela subiu as escadas correndo e entrou em seu quarto de supetão, assustando Kero. Ele parecia estar falando com uma carta:

"Nossa, pra que essa pressa?" – perguntou o pequeno guardião, depois de se recompor

"Shaoran chegou e eu ainda não me arrumei!" – ela dizia, enquanto jogava roupas para tudo quando era lado – "Ai meu Deus, perdi tanto tempo lá no Templo que nem me arrumei! Qual dessas você acha melhor, Kero?" – ela perguntou, mostrando duas camisetas ao bichinho de pelúcia

"A da esquerda!" – respondeu – "Se bem que eu acho um tremendo desperdício você se arrumar pra esse moleque, se quer saber minha opinião."

"Não, não quero! Já não disse pra você não o chamar assim?"

"Pois pra mim ele continua sendo um moleque chato e impertinente." – o guardião virou a cara – "Não importa que ele seja seu namorado."

"Ah Kero, volta pro que você estava fazendo, por favor!" – ela resmungou, enquanto terminava de abotoar a calça jeans e se sentava para prender o cabelo – "Falando nisso, o que era, hein?"

"Estava perguntando à carta Tempestade porque ela não se rebelou."

"E o que ela disse?"

"Disse que estava cansada demais pra ficar aprontando." – ele deu de ombros, enquanto Sakura caía da cadeira – "Além disso, pareceu gostar de você!"

"Ainda bem! Mais uma confusão como a de hoje, e acho que me mudo pro Himalaia!"

Ela acabou de dizer isso e ouviu uma grande algazarra no andar de baixo da casa. As vozes até pareciam ser de...

"Ai meu Deus. OS ANCIÕES!" – ela resmungou – "Eu realmente não mereço mais essa."

"Desce logo, vai!" – recomendou Kero, dando tapinhas nas costas dela – "Pelo jeito, o Touya está pra bater em algum deles."

Ela concordou, deu uma última ajeitada no rabo de cavalo e desceu. O guardião apenas riu e voltou a conversar com as cartas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela última semana de aulas parecia interminável. Certo, ainda era segunda-feira, e a semana havia apenas começado, mas para os alunos, já estava tão insuportável como se já fosse sábado. E estava ainda pior para uma certa jovem de olhos verdes, que estava mal-humorada desde o dia anterior, quando o almoço feito na sua casa havia se tornado um fiasco a partir do momento que seu irmão mais velho quase havia socado a cara do tio-avô do seu namorado, que por sinal, havia dito que sua casa mais parecia um barraco. Isso depois de impedir três cartas mágicas de destruir a cidade, e o pior: escapar de ser morta! A semana havia começado mal para Sakura. Ela deu graças a Deus quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou e ela finalmente pôde se livrar da chata aula de química e descer para descansar.

"O que aconteceu, Sakura?" – perguntou Tomoyo, vendo que a amiga não falara nada durante o dia todo – "Você me parece mal-humorada!"

"E o que você esperava, Daidouji?" – perguntou Meilin, exasperada – "Depois da confusão que aqueles velhos malucos armaram na casa dela, eu até acho que ela está calma demais. Se fosse comigo, já teria quebrado a cara de um deles!"

"Não foi por falta de vontade." – respondeu Shaoran, que andava mais atrás – "Se o senhor Fujitaka não tivesse me segurado, juro que teria acabado com o tio Chen na hora em que chamou a casa da Sakura de barraco."

"É sério, o que há de errado comigo?" – perguntou Sakura, finalmente falando – "Eu simplesmente não entendo por que aqueles dois não gostam de mim."

"Não é nada com você, Sakura!" – respondeu ele de forma carinhosa, enquanto a abraçava – "Eles que são dois velhos caducos, que não sabem o que fazem."

"Eu diria que eles são mais do que caducos." – comentou Yamato, que andava ao lado de Meilin – "Até agora não entendi o que eles foram fazer na casa da Sakura ontem!"

"Disseram que queriam avaliar onde a 'futura matriarca do clã' morava." – respondeu Meilin, fazendo uma careta – "Mas, pra mim, eles queriam mesmo era pegar no pé dela, e aproveitaram que o Shaoran foi lá para irem junto."

"Não tinha como impedir, não?" – perguntou Tomoyo

"Tentamos de tudo!" – respondeu Shaoran, infeliz – "Minha mãe e minhas irmãs disseram todos os argumentos possíveis, e até tia Hyang tentou, mas eles estavam irredutíveis."

"Seus tios podiam dar as mãos para o Yue e saírem andando." – comentou Yamato, dando uma risada infeliz – "Ele também estava irredutível ontem!"

"Ele brigou muito com a Nakata?" – perguntou Sakura, preocupada

"Apenas o básico de sempre. Que sempre é uma grande discussão, obviamente."

"Mas ela não melhorou no treinamento?" – perguntou Tomoyo, enquanto todos se sentavam embaixo de uma grande árvore – "Quer dizer, segundo a Sakura, ela até conseguiu deter Corrente por alguns momentos."

"Não é essa a questão. Yue sempre foi muito protetor, e não gosta que Nakata participe das missões. Tem medo que ela se machuque."

"Por isso consegue viver com o Touya." – comentou Sakura – "Os Super-Protetores."

Todos riram enquanto começavam a comer. Estava realmente muito quente e a sombra da árvore era ótima para passar o intervalo. Estavam quase terminando quando Chiraru, Yamazaki, Rika e Naoko apareceram para conversar com eles:

"Finalmente achamos vocês!" – comentou Rika, enquanto os outros se aproximavam – "Estávamos nos perguntando onde vocês estariam."

"Como vai a cabeça, Yamazaki?" – perguntou Meilin, apontando para a faixa que tinha na cabeça do amigo

"Ainda sinto algumas dores de vez em quando, mas está bem melhor!" – respondeu o garoto, enquanto coçava a cabeça – "Sabem que até hoje eu não entendi direito o que aconteceu naquele dia? A última coisa que me lembro era de estar no Parque do Rei Pingüim e de repente estava na minha casa, com a cabeça doendo."

"Aquela chuva foi muito esquisita." – comentou Naoko, empolgada – "Até agora acho que foi algo sobrenatural."

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin e Yamato tiveram o cuidado de não se olharem.

"E então, o que vocês vão fazer nas férias?" – perguntou Chiraru, para mudar de assunto

"Ainda não sabemos." – respondeu Tomoyo – "Pelo menos eu não planejei nada."

"Eu também não!" – comentou Meilin – "Planejava fazer uns passeios com a Sakura lá em Hong-Kong, mas já que nos mudamos para cá..."

"Então por que não planejamos alguma coisa para fazermos juntos?" – perguntou Sakura, se animando

"Você tem alguma idéia?" – perguntou Shaoran, olhando para a namorada

"Bom, não... mas podemos ter, não é mesmo?"

"Por que não acampamos?" – sugeriu Yamato, encostando as costas na árvore – "Uma semana na floresta seria bem interessante."

"Gostei da idéia!" – comentou Meilin – "Há muito tempo que não acampo. Acho que será bem divertido."

"Podemos alugar uma van e irmos para o interior!" – sugeriu Tomoyo, com os olhos já brilhando – "Ai, vai ser tão emocionante poder filmar a Sakura no meio da floresta, enfrentando todos os perigos da natureza."

"Menos, Tomoyo, menos!" – pediram Sakura e Shaoran, totalmente envergonhados com a mania de Tomoyo de sair filmando todos os movimentos da amiga.

"E quando vocês pretendem viajar?" – perguntou Rika, enquanto todos os outros riam da vergonha de Sakura e Shaoran

"Eu não sei." – respondeu Meilin, colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo pose de pensativa – "Até arrumarmos tudo, vai levar mais de uma semana. Talvez no meio da semana que vem. Aí ficamos uma semana e meia lá e voltamos duas semanas antes do reinício das aulas."

"Pra mim parece ótimo!" – respondeu Yamato – "Mesmo porque, nas últimas duas semanas de férias, tenho alguns problemas a resolver em Tóquio. Tenho que renovar o contrato de aluguel da minha casa."

"Também acho que tenho alguns ensaios do coral nas duas últimas semanas de férias." – lembrou Tomoyo – "Pra mim está perfeito."

"Que pena, pra mim não dá!" – disse Chiraru – "Tenho um festival de ballet nessas duas primeiras semanas, e não posso faltar. Será o meu teste de finalização do curso."

"Também tenho um recital de piano que irei participar nessas duas primeiras semanas, pra mim também não dá!" – comentou Rika

"Já confirmei presença em um festival literário na semana que vem, também não posso ir." – disse Naoko, triste – "É uma pena."

"Duvido muito que minha mãe me deixe ir!" – comentou Yamazaki – "Pra mim não vai dar."

"Ah, que pena." – comentou Sakura, triste – "Não vai ser a mesma coisa sem vocês."

"Sakura tem razão, sem vocês não podemos ir." – disse Shaoran

"Não por isso!" – disse Rika na hora, balançando as mãos – "Vocês não devem deixar de se divertirem por nossa causa."

"Rika está certa, vocês devem ir, sim!" – disse Chiraru – "No verão do ano que vem, todo mundo vai junto."

"Já que é assim..." – disse Meilin, se voltando para falar com os outros – "Pra vocês, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem não está, mas já que não tem outro jeito, está combinado." – respondeu Sakura – "Vai ser bem divertido."

"Eu tenho certeza que vai!" – comentou Shaoran, a abraçando e dando um beijinho no rosto dela.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma sexta-feira quente de verão, e todos sentiam as conseqüências do calor na pele, enquanto estavam em suas casas, deitados naquela noite estrelada e abafada. Para Sakura, o calor só piorava sua situação: estava sozinha em casa (sozinha em termos, porque Kero dormia em seu quarto – gaveta), nervosa e ansiosa pela ligação de Tomoyo. Faltavam apenas alguns dias para eles partirem para o interior do país, mas o transporte ainda não havia sido confirmado. Tomoyo prometera ligar para todos dizendo se havia conseguido alugar a van até o final da tarde, mas até aquele momento, nada! Sakura rodava de um lado para outro da cama, esperando o seu telefone tocar, mas os intermináveis minutos passavam e nem sinal da amiga. Todas as suas coisas já estavam arrumadas (e não importava se Kero achara que ela se precipitara, dessa vez ela não deixaria pra última hora), a barraca comprada, a lista de comida feita. Seria muito ruim se, agora, cancelassem tudo.

Foi então que ele tocou. Sakura se levantou num pulo e saiu em disparada pelos corredores para atendê-lo. Pegou o fone e o colocou no ouvido, enquanto dizia com voz ofegante:

"Kinomoto falando!"

"Caramba, não sabia que monstrengas corriam." – disse a voz debochada de Touya, do outro lado da linha – "O que foi, interrompi o seu ritual de sonecas?"

"Ah, é você, Touya." – respondeu Sakura, meio desanimada, meio irritada – "O que você quer?"

"Isso é jeito de falar com o seu irmão mais velho, Sakura? Ligo porque estou preocupado com você e olha só como sou tratado!"

"Estou esperando uma ligação importante da Tomoyo, então se puder ser rápido, eu vou ficar agradecida."

"E que ligação tão importante é essa que está te deixando tão agoniada, posso saber?"

"Estou esperando para saber se a Tomoyo conseguiu alugar a van que vai nos levar para acampar." – ela deu um suspiro – "Mas, pelo jeito, ela não conseguiu!"

"Van? Acampar? Que história é essa?"

Foi aí que Sakura percebeu a mancada que tinha dado. Contar para Touya que iria acampar com Shaoran e os amigos era a mesma coisa que pedir para ser torturada. Ela bateu na mão na testa, se xingando internamente por ser tão ingênua, e se preparando para ser bombardeada de perguntas.

"Então, que história de acampamento é essa?" – perguntou Touya, ficando levemente aborrecido

"Decidimos que iremos acampar nessas férias, durante uma semana e meia. Iremos na quarta-feira que vem."

"E quem irá nesse acampamento?"

Sakura hesitou na hora de dar a resposta, mas achou melhor soltar de uma vez a bomba, antes que o irmão descobrisse por outra pessoa e ficasse ainda mais irado. Além disso, ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito: ela iria e ponto final.

"Sakura, estou esperando a resposta!" – Touya quase gritou, mostrando que estava ficando sem paciência

"Irão Tomoyo, Meilin, Yamato, Shaoran e eu! Talvez a Nakata vá também, afinal Yamato não a quer deixar sozinha em casa e..."

"COMO É QUE É? O MOLEQUE TAMBÉM VAI?"

"Vai, qual é o problema?" – agora a voz de Sakura estava desafiadora, embora ela não estivesse muito segura de si – "Até onde eu saiba, ele também é amigo dos outros."

"E o seu namorado de quebra, não é mesmo? Vamos lá, Sakura, você realmente acha que eu vou permitir que você viaje sozinha com esse Rascunho Mal Feito de Homem?"

"NÃO O CHAME ASSIM, TOUYA!" – Sakura gritou, começando a ficar exaltada – "E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA PERMITIR O QUE EU FAÇO E NÃO FAÇO COM O MEU NAMORADO, HEIN?"

"Sou seu irmão mais velho, é minha missão te manter longe desses adolescentes pervertidos que nem o seu 'namorado'." – ele afinou a voz para dizer a última palavra, deixando Sakura furiosa – "Por essa e por outras razões é que você não vai acampar."

"Você não manda na minha vida, Touya! Papai já deixou, e você não pode fazer NADA pra impedir, porque de qualquer maneira eu vou!"

"E se a Tomoyo não conseguir a van, hein?"

Sakura parou, se lembrando de que havia essa possibilidade. Do outro lado da linha, Touya sorria: se havia uma maneira de impedir essa viagem maluca, ele faria de tudo para detê-la!

"Se a Tomoyo não conseguir a van..." – começou Sakura, respirando fundo – "a gente vai a pé mesmo, nem que seja pra acampar no Parque do Rei Pingüim!"

Touya voltou a fazer carranca. Pelo jeito, não havia jeito de deter aquela pestinha da sua irmã mais nova. Bom, só havia uma solução...

"Muito bem, você venceu!" – disse Touya, mostrando ar de derrotado

"Isso quer dizer que você não vai mais encher o saco?" – perguntou Sakura, esperançosa

"É como dizem: se você não consegue derrotar o inimigo, junte-se a ele!"

"Finalmente você entendeu!" – disse Sakura, toda feliz – "Não se preocupe, tudo dará certo."

"É, eu sei que vai."

Os dois continuaram conversando por algum tempo. Sakura estava convencida de que Touya finalmente havia entendido que ela já não era mais uma garotinha, e que sabia se virar. O que ela não sabia era do sorriso malicioso que ele mantinha no rosto enquanto ligava para uma outra pessoa...

Tomoyo finalmente ligou, uma hora mais tarde, dizendo que finalmente havia conseguido arranjar um meio de transporte. Com tudo combinado, só faltou mesmo confirmar quem iria. No sábado, todos se reuniram na escola e ficou decidido: iriam Sakura, Shaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Yamato e Nakata – que ele não queria que ficasse sozinha por uma semana e meia. À tarde, Kero decidiu ir também: já que ninguém estranho iria, ele não precisaria se esconder. No domingo, Shaoran avisou que Shiefa também queria ir, e perguntou se os outros autorizavam. Para o desespero de Yamato, a autorização foi concedida.

"Pense pelo lado bom, Yamato." – dizia Nakata, enquanto Sakura ria da expressão de raiva do vizinho – "Pelo menos você agora pode fazer com que ela se perca no meio do mato!"

Quarta-feira finalmente chegou, e todos estavam esperando o transporte na casa de Sakura. Shaoran e Meilin eram os únicos que faltavam chegar, e nesse meio tempo Tomoyo aproveitava para mostrar todas as novas roupas que havia preparado para Sakura:

"E essa aqui é perfeita pra usar durante a noite!" – ela dizia, enquanto mostrava um longo vestido amarelo, de algodão e com renda – "Principalmente quando formos fazer as caminhadas ao luar."

"Alguém já disse que você deveria era fazer moda, Tomoyo?" – perguntou Nakata, analisando as outras roupas – "Você tem muito talento!"

"Você não estava pensando em fazer música, Daidouji?" – perguntou Yamato, enquanto ajudava Sakura a fechar uma mala de comida

"E continuo pensando. Embora eu adore o ramo da moda, minha verdadeira paixão é música, por isso é a faculdade de música que eu vou fazer!"

"E você Sakura, já se decidiu?" – perguntou Nakata, agora olhando para a mestra

"Ela? Sempre foi e sempre será Educação Física." – respondeu Kero, saindo da pequena mochila que Sakura carregava nas costas – "É a única coisa boa que ela sabe fazer."

"Diz isso mais uma vez e te deixo em casa!" – ameaçou a garota, pegando o guardião pelas asas – "E sem comida!"

Mas antes de Kero pudesse choramingar ou puxar o saco de Sakura (como ele sempre faz), um Rolls-Royce parou na frente da casa amarela, e (para a surpresa da turma) Meilin, Shaoran, Shiefa, Fai e o ancião Hyu desceram. Sakura fechou a cara, não só porque estava de saco cheio dos anciões, como também não gostava da presença de Fai. E ela percebeu que não era a única: Tomoyo havia ficado extremamente séria, enquanto Yamato olhava para cima e Nakata fazia careta.

"Então os jovens irão se aventurar na floresta?" – perguntou o velho Hyu, nem cumprimentando os outros – "Só espero que não volte muito machucada, Kinomoto. Odiaria ter que ver a Mestra das Cartas acabada porque não conseguiu viver no mundo selvagem."

"Ela sabe se virar melhor do que muita gente." – respondeu Meilin, fechando a cara – "Certo que é um pouco distraída, mas sabe escapar de roubadas como ninguém."

"Não precisava defender tanto, Meilin!" – retrucou Shaoran, baixinho, enquanto cumprimentava Sakura com um beijo

"Não se preocupe com eles, Sakura." – disse Shiefa, a abraçando – "Mamãe garantiu que fará de tudo para esses dois velhos irem embora junto com as meninas semana que vem, embora eu ache difícil eles quererem ir."

"Podiam ir embora mesmo, não sentiríamos falta!" – retrucou Nakata, aumentando a careta – "E não só eles, se vocês querem saber minha opinião."

"Fique quieta." – recomendou Yamato – "Melhor não fazermos nenhum comentário."

"Como sempre mandando na menina." – Shiefa se aproximou dele, enquanto o garoto recuava discretamente para trás – "Você não muda, Yamatozinho!" – e conseguiu apertar a bochecha dele

"Yamatozinho?" – ele perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha (enquanto todos os outros se seguravam para não rir) – "Além de tudo, também vai me apelidar?"

"Credo, que mal-humorado." – Shiefa fez uma leve careta – "Certo, não falo mais nada."

"Será?" – perguntou Tomoyo para Meilin, que ainda se matava para não rir

"Bom, deixarei vocês aqui, preciso resolver uns assuntos lá em casa." – disse Fai, fazendo todos se calarem – "Espero que se divirtam!"

"Ah, iremos sim." – disse Meilin, empolgada – "Pena que a senhora não irá conosco."

Sakura e Nakata se olharam, mostrando claramente que estavam bem felizes por Fai não ir.

"Bom, estou indo então. Divirtam-se." – Fai deu um frio beijo na testa de Meilin e encarou Sakura – "Espero que vocês possam _arejar _suas mentes."

Sakura sentiu aquele conhecido arrepio na espinha, e percebeu que Tomoyo também não estava se sentindo muito confortável. Ela realmente queria saber por que se sentia assim.

Fai entrou com Hyu no carro e os dois seguiram. Todos começaram a conversar, animados com a viagem que se aproximava. Agora, a única coisa que faltava era a van chegar para levá-los ao local combinado, e qual foi a surpresa deles quando dois carros pararam em frente a casa amarela. Sakura reconheceu o Toyota prata na hora, era o carro de Touya. Ela deu uma olhada no outro carro, e viu Yukito sentado no banco do motorista. Ué, por que os dois não haviam vindo no mesmo carro?

"Touya? Yukito? O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" – perguntou a garota – "Por que vieram em carros separados?"

"Ora, temos que levar todo mundo, não é mesmo?" – respondeu Yukito, sorridente – "Não caberia todos em um carro só!"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" – perguntou Meilin, levantando uma sobrancelha – "Levar quem?"

"Vocês, oras!" – Yukito desfez o sorriso e olhou intrigado para todos – "Já se esqueceram que nós iremos levar vocês para o acampamento?"

"Vocês vão levar a gente?" – perguntou Nakata – "Achei que íamos de van."

"E vamos!" – respondeu Tomoyo, confusa – "Liguei para a companhia de transporte, e combinei tudo para hoje..."

"Não se preocupe, Tomoyo!" – disse Touya, abrindo a porta malas – "Depois que te liguei no domingo, liguei lá na companhia de transporte que você disse que contratou e cancelei a viagem. Afinal, para quê pagar se podemos levar todos?"

"Vocês?" – perguntou Sakura, semicerrando os olhos – "Você não está querendo dizer que..."

"Exatamente, eu e o Yukito iremos junto com vocês!" – Touya colocou a mala de Sakura no carro e se aproximou da irmã – "Foi como eu disse, se não podia te convencer a desistir da viagem, tinha que me juntar a você. Pelo menos assim posso controlar tudo."

"Você está querendo dizer que irá à NOSSA viagem pra ficar de olho em mim e na Sakura?" – perguntou Shaoran, ficando mais sério do que era de costume – "Você só pode estar brincando."

"Pense como quiser, Moleque." – Touya encarou Shaoran com olhar de fogo, que foi retribuído na mesma intensidade – "Só sei que eu vou garantir que minha irmã vai ficar em segurança, de preferência bem longe de você!"

"Como ousa...?"

"CHEGA!" – Sakura gritou, espantando a todos, e depois enfiando o dedo indicador no rosto de Touya – "Eu não sei como você fez isso, mas já que não tem outro jeito, acho bom te avisar que você não vai estragar a nossa viagem, entendeu?"

"Eles não sabiam que íamos levá-los, Touya?" – perguntou Yukito, totalmente confuso – "Você me disse que eles sabiam!"

"Que tal irmos logo?" – perguntou Yamato, já sentindo pela troca de olhares entre Touya e Shaoran que logo iria rolar briga – "Não quero chegar ao anoitecer."

"Sempre tão certinho!" – comentou Shiefa, e dessa vez foi Yamato quem fez olhar de morte

"Concordo com o Yamato, vamos logo!" – disse Meilin, já enfiando a mala no carro de Touya – "Estou ficando cansada."

Vendo que não havia mais saídas, Sakura concordou e todos partiram. Depois de Touya obrigá-la a ir no seu carro, enquanto empurrava Shaoran pro carro de Yukito, todos se arrumaram e começaram a viagem. Eles seguiram pela estrada que levava ao interior do país, passaram por Kioto e entraram na rodovia. Depois de quase três horas, eles finalmente chegaram em uma reserva ecológica, especial para acampamentos. Retiraram toda a bagagem dos carros e montaram as barracas rapidamente, pois o dia já estava escurecendo.

"Certo, agora é só decidirmos quem vai dormir com quem!" – comentou Shiefa, passando a mão na testa para retirar o suor – "Eu trouxe uma barraca de duas pessoas!"

"A gente também trouxe." – respondeu Yukito, terminando de firmar uma barraca – "Espero que alguém tenha trazido uma de três, porque estamos em número ímpar."

"Nós trouxemos uma de três." – responde Tomoyo, enquanto arrumava a bateria de sua câmera – "Combinei com a Meilin e com a Nakata, e combinamos que deveria ser melhor dormimos juntas."

"Tomoyo disse que vai fazer pipoca caramelada, e não quero perder essa oportunidade!" – disse Meilin, dando um sorrisinho maldoso – "Adoro pipocas!"

"Bom, eu servirei de cobaia da mais nova coleção de roupas de batalha que a Tomoyo está fazendo!" – comentou Nakata, dando um sorrisinho triste – "Pra mim, vai tudo ficar na mesma."

"Então por que você não dorme com a Shiefa, Nakata?" – perguntou Touya, fazendo todos, inclusive Sakura e Shaoran (que sequer estavam ouvindo a conversa, estavam entretidos em se beijarem) o olharem – "Pelo o que eu sei, vocês duas são muito amigas, não é mesmo?"

Nakata e Shiefa se entreolharam:

"Já conversamos por mais de cinco minutos?" – a garotinha perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha

"Não que eu me lembre. Yamato nunca me deixou me aproximar muito de você!"

"Não me metam nessa história, pelo amor de Deus!" – replicou o garoto, que tentava em vão acender a fogueira – "Já tenho problemas demais. E não agüento mais essa fogueira, poderia fazer o favor de me ajudar, Kerberus! Não vou conseguir fazer fogo aqui, nunca!"

"Belo treinador, você! Sequer consegue acender uma fogueira!" – replicou Kero, indo até o garoto com o rosto emburrado, e falando baixo no ouvido dele, mas alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem – "Precisava me chamar agora? Estou sentindo que vai ter briga do Touya com o Moleque."

"Por isso mesmo." – respondeu Yamato, se afastando – "A única coisa que precisa de lenha por aqui é a fogueira, e não a relação familiar entre esses dois. Agora, acende logo isso aí, vai!"

"Pois então está decidido!" – anunciou Touya – "Nakata dorme com a Shiefa. Acho que Yamato e Yue também devem querer conversar, então melhor os dois dormirem juntos também!"

Yukito e Yamato se entreolharam, enquanto Sakura levantava a sobrancelha, começando a entender a intenção de Touya.

"Deixe-ver se adivinho: eu vou dormir com você, e assim garantir a minha segurança. Acertei?" – ela perguntou, com um tom meio raivoso na fala

"Na verdade, estava pensando em outra coisa!" – respondeu Touya, dando um sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto de Sakura – "Estava pensando em te deixar dormir com a Tomoyo e a Meilin. Afinal, você merece passar um tempinho com as suas amigas..."

"E assim eu durmo com você e fico sendo vigiado dia e noite." – concluiu Shaoran, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e encarando Touya seriamente – "Sinceramente, Kinomoto, isso já está se tornando ridículo!"

"Mas pelo menos eu vou garantir que você vai deixar essas mãos imundas bem longe da minha irmãzinha!" – Touya o encarou com olhos de fogo, enquanto Shaoran retribuía o olhar

"Agora sim está ficando interessante!" – murmurou Kero, enquanto tentava acender a fogueira

"Cala a boca, Kerberus. Não piora a situação!" – pediu Yukito, com calma

"Que tal começarmos a fazer o nosso jantar?" – pediu Tomoyo, tentando evitar uma briga entre cunhados – "Para ser sincera, estou com fome."

"Eu também, Tomoyo." – disse Shiefa, colocando uma mão no ombro do irmão mais novo – "Venha Shaoran, vamos buscar a comida no carro."

Shaoran deu uma última encarada em Touya antes de se retirar com Shiefa. Sakura se sentou no chão, suspirando, enquanto Nakata se aproximava dela:

"Esses dois dormindo na mesma barraca não vai dar certo." – disse a garota, se sentando ao lado de Sakura – "Vão brigar a noite inteira."

"Pior que não vai dar certo mesmo. Vai ser um longo passeio."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rytwild olhava para o teto, enquanto tomava o seu comum cálice de vinho tinto de toda noite. Estava quente naquele quarto, mais do que o comum. O verão estava especialmente abafado naquele ano, o que intrigava muitos cientistas do país. Mas ela pouco se importava com esses míseros detalhes. Queria mesmo que o planeta entrasse em colapso, que a natureza ficasse em total desequilíbrio, para que assim ela pudesse se vingar de todos aqueles que duvidaram de sua capacidade, que a impediram de ocupar o seu verdadeiro lugar. Tolos aqueles que achavam que o futuro de um mundo poderia ser confiado a uma garotinha nojenta, fraca e inocente. Ela tinha mais experiência, mais poder, mais classe. Então, por que não havia conseguido o que almejara durante tantos anos?

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhora?" – perguntou Kim, enquanto terminava de encher o cálice de vinho pela sexta vez

"Sim Kim, quero se suma daqui! Não estou disposta a ver essa sua cara de idiota na minha frente."

"Sim senhora. Tenha uma boa noite!"

O subordinado se retirou. A bruxa se ajeitou no sofá, procurando conforto. Precisava das melhores condições para pensar em uma nova maneira de atacar Sakura. Ela, agora, deveria estar se divertindo com os amigos enquanto curtiam as belezas da natureza. Ah, essa maldita natureza: ao mesmo tempo em que era sua maldição, era o seu tesouro, a sua jóia tão cobiçada e tão distante. Tomou um gole de vinho pensando em suas últimas investidas e conquistas. Sakura já havia recuperado muitas cartas, embora a grande maioria ainda estivesse com ela. Teria que pensar com mais cautela sobre a forma de atacar a garota.

"Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de atacar o seu ponto fraco, mas como posso fazer isso? Aquele moleque maldito é astucioso demais! Ah, por que tudo não é mais fácil? Por que as cartas não foram entregues a mim, assim como a Regência da Hierarquia?"

Ela se levantou e andou em direção à caixa de papelão, onde estava todas as Cartas Sakura e as Cartas Negras que ainda sobravam. Abriu-a e pegou algumas delas. A cada vez que as pegava, frases desconexas vinham à sua mente; lembranças que o tempo não apagou. "_Não posso deixá-las com você_", "_Não é seu destino_", "_Muitas responsabilidades_", "_Você não as merece_", "_Você me decepciona a cada dia"_... besteiras que a fizeram ser o que era hoje: uma mulher sem alma, amargurada e obrigada a viver da energia vital dos outros. Tudo por culpa do ingrato do Clow e dos Controladores idiotas.

Ela guardou algumas cartas e nas suas mãos ficaram apenas três Cartas Sakura e uma Carta Negra. Esperava a oportunidade perfeita para usá-las, o momento ideal. Infelizmente, não era hoje; Sakura ainda estava estressada e, pelo o que acabara de ver no seu espelho-portal, ela não descansaria tão facilmente. Mas uma semana e meia era o suficiente para ela descansar a mente e deixá-la vulnerável a qualquer invasão. Era só esperar que o clima no acampamento melhorasse um pouco, e aí poderia entrar em ação. Só esperava que aquele idiota do irmão de Sakura não atrapalhasse os seus planos por causa do seu ciúme excessivo da irmã e do seu namoradinho.

"Ainda bem que nunca tive irmãos!" – ela comentou, antes de se preparar para dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os primeiros dias de acampamento foram um pouco tumultuados, principalmente durante a noite, quando Shaoran e Touya passavam horas discutindo por coisas tolas. Quem estava realmente se divertindo era Kero, que quando não se intrometia a favor de Touya, ficava atiçando os dois a brigarem mais, até a hora em que Sakura dava um cascudo na sua cabeça e interrompia a briga, mandando todos irem dormir.

De resto, tudo estava indo bem. Tomoyo e Meilin haviam preparado um ótimo roteiro, de forma que todo dia havia algo diferente a se fazer. No primeiro dia, eles fizeram uma trilha realmente desgastante, mas que tinha como recompensa uma linda cachoeira, onde todos se divertiram. No segundo dia, eles visitaram uma parte da reserva ecológica, onde havia diversos tipos de árvores e pássaros que encantaram a todos. No terceiro dia, eles visitaram uma pequena aldeia que havia por perto. Era bem aconchegante, e por lá haviam diversos restaurantes de comida caseira, que fizeram a alegria de Yukito. No final do dia, Sakura comprou diversos doces para Kero, fazendo com que o guardião ficasse tão ocupado à noite a ponto de nem interferir na já constante briga entre Touya e Shaoran.

O tempo ia passando rápido, e logo já faltava apenas três dias para todos irem embora. A noite era de lua cheia, e todos estavam tão cansados que a única coisa que conseguiam fazer era ficar em volta da fogueira esquentando marshmallows. Tomoyo testava em Nakata o seu novo modelo de batalha para guardiões, enquanto Shiefa passava pasta de dente no rosto de Yamato, que cochilava em sua barraca. Meilin, Touya e Yukito jogavam baralho, e Kero tomava conta da fogueira (e namorava os marshmallows). Aproveitando a distração de todos, Shaoran pegou Sakura pela mão e os dois saíram dali:

"Posso saber onde estamos indo?" – perguntou Sakura, enquanto era puxada por Shaoran

"Não se preocupe, não iremos muito longe. Só quero me livrar do seu irmão por alguns minutos."

"Ele está te enchendo muito? Porque se estiver..."

"Não se preocupe, já estou me acostumando!" – ele sorriu, enquanto Sakura fazia uma expressão desconfiada – "Mas confesso que aturá-lo na mesma barraca está sendo um sacrifício. Da próxima vez, a gente dá um jeito de fazer ele se perder na floresta!"

"Você não teria coragem de fazer isso!"

"Eu não teria coragem? Ora Sakura, quero fazer isso desde o dia em que o conheci!"

Sakura riu do comentário, enquanto era puxada pela mão floresta adentro. Shaoran tinha razão ao dizer que não iriam muito longe, pois em menos de três minutos tinham chegado ao seu destino: uma vasta e iluminada clareira, onde as árvores cessavam para dar lugar a um rio que corria por ali. O lugar era iluminado pela luz da lua e das estrelas.

"Que lindo!" – exclamou Sakura, enquanto admirava o lugar

"Descobri esse lugar quando fomos àquela reserva ecológica de pássaros, lembra-se? Estávamos voltando quando perdi meu relógio. Na hora que o achei, acabei pegando um atalho por aqui, para alcançar vocês mais depressa."

"E não se perdeu?"

"Não tem como me perder de vocês!" – ele se sentou, encostando as costas em uma árvore – "Basta sentir a presença de alguém e ser guiado por ela."

"É verdade." – Sakura também se sentou, encostando as costas no peito do namorado e sendo abraçada por ele – "Mas eu nunca pensaria numa coisa dessas, para ser sincera."

Os dois ficaram apenas abraçados em silêncio. Estavam tão cansados que não tinham nem pique para ficar conversando. Além disso, a constante vigilância de Touya havia tornado a viagem mais desgastante: Shaoran não dormia direito há dias, enquanto Sakura estava sempre preocupada em apartar alguma possível (e sempre iminente) briga dos dois. Agora, sozinhos ali, poderiam descansar à vontade.

"A noite está tão bonita." – ela disse, para quebrar o silêncio que estava começando a tornar-se incômodo

"Verdade." - Shaoran apertou o abraço – "E fica ainda mais bonita ao seu lado, Sakura."

Sakura deu um grande sorriso e virou-se para encarar Shaoran. Ele a olhava também com um sorriso no rosto, e seus olhos mostravam todo o carinho, respeito e amor que tinha por ela. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo com paixão, e quando sentiu seu beijo sendo correspondido, sentiu um calor muito gostoso dentro dela, um calor que jamais havia sentindo antes. Com ele, vinha um misto de felicidade e vontade de ficar no meio daqueles braços pra sempre, uma vontade quase louca! O beijo foi se aprofundando ainda mais e mais, e Sakura foi sentindo seu corpo sendo levemente deitado no chão. Mas ela não se importava com o que estava acontecendo: ela só queria sentir aquela segurança, aquele calor que aumentava e a deixava mais e mais feliz.

Desde que entrara na adolescência, pensava nesse momento em especial. Conversara muito com seu pai sobre isso, sobre suas expectativas, seus sonhos. Sonhara muito com o grande dia: o lugar, o ambiente, as condições... levara tudo em conta. Mas naquele momento havia percebido que a única coisa importante era que seria com Shaoran, a pessoa que mais amava na vida. Não se importava que estava no meio do mato, no chão duro, sendo observada apenas pela aquela linda noite. Estava com ele, e nada mais importava. Estava segura naqueles braços, naqueles beijos, naquelas carícias...

"SAKURA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?".

Sakura e Shaoran se largaram assim que ouviram a voz de Touya ecoando na floresta, tentando se recompor mais do que depressa. Ele estava com o cabelo mais rebelde do que nunca, e a camiseta dela estava amassada. A voz de Touya voltou a ecoar na floresta, e os dois se encararam com expressões frustradas.

"Vamos logo, já devem estar preocupados conosco." – disse Shaoran, segurando Sakura pela mão

Os dois foram fazendo o caminho de volta em silêncio, demasiados constrangidos pelo o que quase aconteceu. Levaram um susto quando se encontraram Touya e Yukito indo até eles. O irmão de Sakura não estava muito contente: muito ao contrário, parecia bem zangado.

"Bonito, hein?" – ele dizia, enquanto extravasava sua raiva em seguidos bufos – "É só nos distrairmos por alguns segundos e você já some com a minha irmã, não é mesmo?"

"Touya, ele não sumiu comigo!" – retrucou Sakura, tentando fazer o irmão se acalmar – "Nós dois estávamos sem nada para fazer e resolvemos passear um pouco, o que há de errado nisso?"

"Passear nesse meio do nada? Oras Sakura, nem mesmo uma criança de cinco anos acreditaria nessa história!"

"Pois acredite se quiser." – retrucou Shaoran, apertando a mão da namorada – "Vamos, Sakura. Já está tarde e seria bom se dormíssemos um pouco."

Os dois caminharam um pouco, mas Shaoran foi segurado pela camisa por alguém. Quando se virou para olhar, encontrou o olhar frio de Touya o encarando:

"Escuta aqui, Moleque!" – disse Touya, cerrando os dentes – "Se eu descobrir que fez algo com a minha irmãzinha, eu juro que te mato, entendeu?"

"Touya, quer parar?" – pediu Sakura, se pondo entre os dois – "Não aconteceu nada aqui, e mesmo se tivesse acontecido, Shaoran não teria feito nada sozinho."

"Sakura tem razão, Touya." – disse Yukito, puxando Touya para ele largar Shaoran – "Vamos embora, não há motivos para ficar mais tempo aqui."

"Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, acho que cheguei na hora." – Touya foi se afastando com Yukito – "Já pensou no que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde?"

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram vermelhos- escarlate ao ouvirem esse comentário. E tomando o devido cuidado, foram para o acampamento sem se encararem.

Sakura entrou na barraca rapidamente. Tomoyo e Meilin conversavam animadamente enquanto liam uma revista juvenil, de forma que nem perceberam a amiga trocar de roupa e se deitar. Kero já dormia, espatifado no colchonete da mestra. Apenas quando terminaram de ler a parte dos horóscopos _(comentário indiscreto da autora no meio da história – é a minha parte favorita!) _foi que Tomoyo percebeu a presença de Sakura.

"Ah, você chegou!" – disse, toda animada – "Onde você e Shaoran se meteram? Vocês de repente sumiram!"

"Fomos passear um pouco." – ela respondeu, virando o rosto para nenhuma das duas perceber que ela estava mais vermelha que um pimentão – "Queríamos descansar!"

Agora pensava no que estava fazendo. Se Touya não tivesse aparecido, ela teria ido até o fim. Teria se entregado de corpo e alma ao namorado, sem se importar com as possíveis conseqüências. Mas algo dentro de si ainda dizia que ela não estava errada, que o que ia fazer era a coisa certa. Um sentimento de frustração invadia seu peito, por não ter conseguido ir até o fim.

"Sakura, o que diabos está acontecendo com você?" – perguntou Meilin, com tom de impaciência na voz – "Está tão estranha!"

"Não é nada, de verdade. Não se preocupem, estou bem."

"Você sabe que pode falar com a gente, não sabe?" – perguntou Tomoyo, enquanto se arrastava para guardar a revista na sua bola – "Não queremos que você se sinta mal, afinal nós somos... Sakura, você está vermelha!"

Sakura levantou o rosto e viu Tomoyo e Meilin olhando para a sua cara, ambas preocupadas. Droga, deveria ter se enfiado nas cobertas!

"Será que ela está com febre?" – perguntou Meilin

"Não, ela está normal." – respondeu Tomoyo, depois de conferir a testa da amiga – "Parece é que está envergonhada."

"EU? ENVERGONHADA? E POR QUE ESTARIA?" – Sakura disparou com uma voz tão esganiçada que Tomoyo e Meilin se olharam.

"Senhorita Sakura Kinomoto." – começou Meilin, em um tom meio sério, meio brincalhão – "O que você andou aprontando com o meu primo nessa rápida saidinha?"

Ao verem o rosto de Sakura ficar mais vermelho do que já estava, as duas garotas arregalaram os olhos e ficaram de boca aberta. Sakura cobriu o seu rosto com o lençol e não conseguiu encarar nenhuma das duas.

"Sakura..." – agora o tom de voz de Meilin era desesperado – "não me diga que você e o Shaoran fizeram... vocês não dois não fizeram _aquilo_, fizeram?_"_

"NÃO!" – Sakura tirou o lençol do rosto, e via as duas ficarem aliviadas – "Mas foi por muito pouco."

Novamente as duas se espantaram e encararam Sakura com incredulidade. A garota sentiu seu rosto arder ainda mais e novamente escondeu o rosto com o lençol.

"Mas... como isso aconteceu?" – perguntou Tomoyo, se sentindo meio perdida – "Ou quase aconteceu, no caso."

"EU NÃO SEI!" – Sakura balançou a cabeça – "Só sei que, quando dei por mim, já estávamos deitados no chão."

"No meio do mato?" – perguntou Meilin, sem acreditar – "Não tinha um lugar melhor, não?"

"A gente nem pensou nisso na hora. Começamos a nos beijar, e a coisa foi indo sem a gente querer. Quer dizer, não importava muito o lugar naquele momento, pra falar a verdade, isso nem passou pela minha cabeça!"

"Nossa, eu sempre sonhei tanto com esse momento especial." – disse Tomoyo, sonhadora – "Sempre pensei em como seria o lugar, o momento, o dia..."

"Eu também sonhei." – Sakura tirou o lençol do rosto e ficou encarando o teto – "Sempre quis que fosse em um lugar especial, com pétalas ao meu redor, ouvindo músicas românticas... mas naquele momento, isso tudo me pareceu tão fútil! Não importava as condições do lugar, só me importava que estava sendo com o Shaoran. Só de ser com ele, já fazia o momento ser maravilhoso."

Tomoyo e Meilin sorriram com a confissão de Sakura. Tomoyo discretamente pegou sua câmera e começou a filmar a cara de apaixonada de Sakura, enquanto Meilin ficava apenas sonhando com o seu próprio momento.

"Sakura, como você se sentiu naquela hora?" – perguntou Tomoyo, feliz da vida por filmar uma cena tão linda como aquela – "Quer dizer, o que veio na sua cabeça na hora?"

Sakura piscou os olhos diversas vezes, tentando lembrar do momento em que estava na clareira com Shaoran. Um sorriso invadiu o seu rosto:

"Não me veio nada na cabeça. Eu só conseguia me sentir muito feliz!" – ela aumentou o sorriso e olhou para as amigas, mas logo o desfez ao ver Tomoyo com a filmadora – "Tomoyo, você gravou isso?"

"Claro! Você acha que eu ia perder esse momento tão maravilhoso?" – os olhos da garota brilharam – "Não poderia deixar de filmar esse seu rostinho apaixonado, estava tão fotogênico."

"Daidouji, você não muda mesmo." – comentou Meilin, balançando a cabeça – "Vamos dormir logo. Além de eu estar morrendo de sono, Sakura deve estar querendo sonhar com o quase- grande- momento da vida dela."

"MEILIN!" – repreendeu Sakura, voltando a ficar vermelha

A garota deu risadas, e foi acompanhada pelas outras. Elas ficaram conversando por mais alguns momentos, até que acabaram dormindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sem sombra de dúvidas, era um lugar assustador. Era escuro, imundo e silencioso, dando um ar muito fantasmagórico. Sakura tentava sair dali, mas quanto mais andava, mais a escuridão ia ficando densa. Era um lugar enorme, de forma que ela se sentia uma formiga lá dentro. Já não sabia mais onde estava, era mais uma perdida ali.

"Engraçado... até parece que estou em um labirinto gigante!"

Ela ia andando devagar, com muita cautela para não tropeçar ou cair em algo. Prestava tanta atenção que sua vista doía, e a cabeça latejava. Foi então que ela viu a sombra de alguém passando. Entre ficar perdida naquele lugar assustador e sozinha e ficar perdida naquele lugar assustador acompanhada, ela preferia a segunda opção. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia e não demorou muito para encontrar a sombra. Foi se aproximando dela e quando estava bem perto, tocou a mão no seu ombro:

"Com licença, será que o senhor poderia..."

Mas ela parou de falar quando viu que a pessoa era nada mais nada menos do que o seu próprio pai. Não poderia ter pedido benção melhor: com seu pai ali, tudo ficaria bem.

"Papai!" – ela pulou em cima dele e o abraçou com toda força – "Que bom que encontrei o senhor, estava morrendo de medo de ficar sozinha nesse lugar..."

"Ei, sai de mim, garota!" – ele a empurrou, de forma que ela caiu no chão – "O que pensa que está fazendo? Por acaso enlouqueceu?"

Sakura piscou os olhos e tentou ver o rosto dos pais. E o que viu lhe partiu o coração: os olhos de Fujitaka não eram mais bondosos e carinhosos, como ela sempre viu; mas eram frios e insensíveis.

"Papai, o que foi?" – ela se levantou e tentou se aproximar – "Não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, sua filha Sakura."

"Filha? Você só pode ser maluca mesmo! Eu não tenho filhos."

"Como não? E quanto a mim? E ao Touya? Nós somos seus filhos."

"Garota, será possível que você não entendeu? Eu não tenho filhos!" – ele se afastou de Sakura – "Sou ocupado demais para me preocupar com crianças, ainda mais com garotas chatas e insistentes como você. Faça-me o favor..."

Ele empurrou Sakura novamente e saiu andando, sem olhar para trás. Ela se levantou, totalmente confusa: tinha certeza que aquele era seu pai, mas por que ele estava agindo tão estranhamente assim? Por que ele dizia que não tinha filhos? E o pior: por que não a reconheceu?

"Garota, dá licença? Eu quero passar!"

Sakura se virou e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava na sua frente. Tomoyo batia o pé e encarava a garota com um olhar mais gélido do que o de Fujitaka. Ela parecia estar com... raiva!

"Tomoyo? O que aconteceu, por que está com essa cara?"

"Estou com essa cara porque uma idiota não quer sair do meu caminho. Será que dá pra desempacar ou está difícil?"

A voz de Tomoyo continha tanto ódio e raiva que Sakura até se assustou. Ela olhava a garota com um olhar tão gélido que parecia querer matar alguém. Onde estava a Tomoyo doce e gentil que ela conhecia?

"Então, vai demorar muito ou será que terei que te tirar daí a força?" – perguntou Tomoyo, batendo seu pé freneticamente.

Sakura estava tão espantada que a única coisa que fez foi dar espaço àquela Tomoyo tão fria e rabugenta, que saiu andando sem olhar na sua cara. Ainda estava digerindo as palavras raivosas e duras de Tomoyo, que sequer se importava com ela. Aquelas palavras, por alguma razão, a deixaram triste. Resolveu continuar andando naquele lugar onde nada era normal. Era a única definição que ela poderia dar para aquele lugar cheio de teias de aranhas, ratos e baratas. Ou o que mais explicaria as ações tão esquisitas de seu pai e de sua amiga?

Continuou andando por horas e horas. A cada passo que dava, sentia que se perdia mais. Parecia que o lugar ia ficando maior e ela menor. A sua cabeça latejava fortemente, e tudo que ela mais queria era sair dali. Dava tudo pra ver uma luz no fim do túnel, ou pelo encontrar um remédio para aquela dor de cabeça insuportável.

"O que será que está acontecendo? Como eu não consigo sair daqui?"

"Porque você é burra!"

Sakura sentiu um tremendo calafrio ao ouvir aquela voz. Virou-se devagar, ainda se perguntando se havia lavado os ouvidos direito, mas seu coração se partiu ao conferir que não se enganara. Shaoran a encarava com um olhar tão indiferente que ela não sabia dizer o que ele estava sentindo. Ele a encarava como da primeira vez que se viram... como no dia em que ele a atacou e desde já se declarou inimigo dela. Como ela desejou nunca mais ver aquele olhar de novo... ou pelo menos nunca mais o ver direcionado a ela.

"O que foi? É tão estúpida que nem consegue retrucar a um xingamento?"

"E por que eu faria isso?" – ela respondeu, na defensiva

Shaoran suspirou e deu as costas. Sakura viu o namorado se afastar e saiu correndo atrás dele.

"SHAORAN, ESPERA AÍ, NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI SOZINHA!"

Ele parou de andar, e disse ainda sem olhar para trás.

"E por que eu deveria me preocupar com alguém como você?"

Sakura sentiu por um momento o seu coração parar. Sua cabeça latejava mais do que nunca, e Shaoran se afastando com aquele olhar gélido ainda lhe partia o coração. Ela se sentou no chão e lágrimas grossas começaram a cair no seu rosto. Aquela dor de cabeça não parava...

"SAKURA... SAKURA! ACORDA!"

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu Kero voando em frente a ela. Ao lado dele estavam Nakata, Yamato, Yukito, Shaoran, Shiefa, Tomoyo e Meilin, todos apertados na barraca. E pareciam preocupados.

"Kero? O que está acontecendo?"

"A gente é quem pergunta!" – Shaoran empurrou Meilin (que ficou xingando) e se ajoelhou na frente da Sakura – "Por que estava tão nervosa?"

"Eu? Nervosa? Do que está falando?"

"Percebemos uma presença mágica rondando a sua cabana." – respondeu Nakata, se aproximando de Sakura também – "Depois, a sua presença começou a desaparecer."

"É, se não fosse o Kero começar a te sacudir, acho que algo pior poderia ter acontecido." – comentou Yamato, pondo uma mão no queixo – "Foi uma baixa de magia surpreendente, todo mundo sentiu."

"Eu não senti!" – resmungou Meilin, ainda jogada no chão – "Acordei com os gritos histéricos desse bicho de pelúcia maldito."

"Bicho de pelúcia uma ova, encrenqueira!" – Kero desviou o olhar de Sakura e passou a encarar Meilin furiosamente – "Eu já te falei que sou o..."

"O Grande Kerberus." – completou Meilin, com voz de tédio – "Que, aliás, de grande não tem nada!"

"Ora sua..."

"O que o Yamato quis dizer, Meilin..." – interrompeu Shiefa, tirando Kero do caminho pelas asas e encarando a prima – "é que as pessoas que possuem magia perceberam. E como somos a maioria, é normal que ele tenha deixado isso passar despercebido. Distraído do jeito que é..."

"Shiefa, não começa!" – resmungou Yamato, fechando a cara

"Talvez você tenha sonhado com alguma coisa desagradável." – continuou Shaoran, sem dar atenção para a briga que se iniciava entre a irmã e o amigo – "Por acaso se lembra de alguma coisa?"

Sakura até tentou se lembrar, mas por mais que se esforçasse, nada vinha à cabeça. Além disso, estava com uma dor de cabeça de matar.

"Por que não deixamos ela descansar?" – sugeriu Tomoyo, vendo que Sakura não estava muito bem – "Acho que é o melhor."

"Não sei... ela pode ter baixa de magia de novo." – Shaoran parecia preocupado, e aquilo emocionou Sakura de uma tal maneira que nem ela soube direito por quê – "E dessa vez ela pode não... Sakura, o que está acontecendo?"

Todos (inclusive Yamato e Shiefa, que até então estavam compenetrados no que parecia ser uma longa discussão) pararam e se espantaram quando viram Sakura com a cabeça no joelho de Shaoran e chorando como uma condenada _(que apelativo!)_. Shaoran simplesmente estava sem reação, e a única coisa que pensou em fazer foi passar a mão na cabeça da garota. Pouco a pouco ela foi se acalmando, e em seguida adormeceu.

"O que foi isso?" – perguntou Nakata, ainda meio espantada

"Não sei." – respondeu Shaoran, a deitando no colchonete – "Juro que, às vezes, eu não entendo a Sakura. Kerberus, por favor, cuide dela. Qualquer coisa, nos chame."

"Nem precisa pedir, moleque. Sei das minhas obrigações."

"Ótimo!" – ele se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa de Sakura – "Boa noite."

Ele saiu da cabana, acompanhado por Shiefa e Yamato (que voltaram a discutir). Yukito e Nakata se deixaram ficar para trás. Assim que os outros já estavam fora da barraca, os dois olharam discretamente para Kero e também saíram. Kero virou-se para Tomoyo:

"Tomoyo, pode cuidar um pouco da Sakura, por favor? Preciso resolver um assunto!"

"Pode deixar, Kero." – ela cobriu a amiga – "Meilin e eu cuidaremos dela."

"Obrigado."

Ele saiu da cabana e encontrou Yukito e Nakata o esperando. Os três se olharam por alguns segundos, e o clima começou a ficar tenso.

"Que tal irmos conversar ali?" – Kero indicou a floresta – "Teremos mais privacidade."

Os dois concordaram. Kero foi indo à frente, com Nakata na sua cola. Mas a garotinha mal começou a andar e sentiu seu ombro sendo puxado por uma mão. Ela encarou Yukito por alguns instantes, suspirou e balançou a cabeça:

"Yue não quer que eu vá, não é mesmo?"

Yukito afirmou com a cabeça.

"Não importa, porque eu vou de qualquer maneira." – ela desviou da mão dele – "Querendo ele ou não, eu também sou guardiã."

"Tudo bem, mas não se queixe se ele vier te dar uma bronca depois." – Yukito a seguiu para onde Kero havia ido, com um sorriso simpático e maroto no rosto – "Ele está ficando bravo!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura acordou no outro dia levemente atordoada. Tivera um sono pesado e sem sonhos, mas sua cabeça ainda latejava fortemente. Mais do que nunca ela desejava um remédio. Será que Tomoyo havia trazido alguns?

Ela esfregou os olhos, e assim que os abriu, teve um grande choque. Ela estava em um lugar escuro, nojento e frio, que lhe era muito familiar. Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça fortemente, e quando voltou a abri-los, estava na sua barraca de novo. Ela estava sozinha, todos já tinham se levantado.

"Deve ter sido só impressão." – ela comentou consigo mesma, enquanto saía da cabana – "Está tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça... talvez seja essa dor. Tomara que alguém tenha um remédio por aí."

Ela se arrumou e saiu da cabana. E outra vez levou um grande susto: seria impressão dela ou a floresta estava maior? Ou ela talvez tivesse ficado menor?

"Sakura, tudo bem?"

A garota olhou para a dona da voz ao seu lado e quase desmaiou quando viu aquele olhar tão cheio de desinteresse. Balançou a cabeça novamente e viu Nakata a encarando com dúvida, mas também com a admiração com que sempre a olhou:

"Tudo bem sim. Só a dor de cabeça que ainda não passou."

"Por que não toma um remédio?"

"Acho que a Tomoyo trouxe algum, irei falar com ela!"

Sakura saiu andando e encontrou todos sentados em volta da fogueira apagada. Assim que parou, viu todos os olhares voltados para ela. Por um instante, ela teve a ligeira impressão de todos a olharem com raiva.

"Algum problema, Sakura?" – perguntou Touya, verdadeiramente preocupado

"Só um pouco de dor de cabeça."

"Ainda?" – perguntou Meilin, em tom inconformado

"Pois é, ainda!"

Sakura se sentou, fechando seus olhos enquanto sentia uma forte pontada na cabeça. Kero e Yukito, que estavam de frente à Sakura, olharam discretamente para Nakata, que se sentava ao lado de Yamato. E essa troca de olhares não passou despercebida por Tomoyo. Mas ninguém comentou nada.

"Onde está o Shaoran?" – Sakura perguntou, dando pela falta do namorado

"Saiu com a Shiefa para procurar algumas frutas." – respondeu Touya, de cara feia – "Ele me disse que você passou mal ontem à noite."

"É, foi mais ou menos isso." – ela deu uma risadinha forçada, mas o irmão continuou de cara feia. – "Não se preocupe, eu já estou bem!"

"Espero." – Touya voltou o seu olhar para o pão que comia até um pouco antes – "Estava pensando... não seria melhor cancelarmos nosso passeio de hoje?"

"O QUÊ?" – ele viu a irmã levantar o olhar cheio de indignação para ele – "Cancelar o programa de hoje? Não mesmo!"

"Dessa vez tenho que concordar com o Touya, Sakura." – disse Yukito, olhando com apreensão para a amiga – "Você ainda não está bem, seria melhor que ficássemos com você aqui."

"Tsukishiro está certo." – disse Meilin, com ar de imponência – "Enquanto você estiver mal, ninguém sai daqui!"

Sakura ia protestar contra aquela superproteção que todos lhe dedicavam. Já não bastasse o irmão, o namorado e os guardiões, agora seus amigos também insistiam em protegê-la como se fosse um bebê recém-nascido. Estava preste a explodir quando uma leve brisa bateu em seu rosto, lhe dando um leve, porém conhecido arrepio. A alguns, foi apenas uma brisa gostosa da manhã de verão, mas ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o que aquilo significava.

_Desafio._

Ela se levantou e saiu andando em direção à floresta, exatamente para o mesmo lugar onde estivera com Shaoran no outro dia. Touya, Tomoyo e Meilin ficaram sem entender, mas Yamato, Nakata, Yukito e Kero não precisaram de outra atitude para entender o que eles imaginavam estar acontecendo. Em menos de um segundo, todos se transformaram e seguiram Sakura pela floresta, como se algo os levasse. Raiva? Cansaço? Revolta? Ninguém sabia. A única coisa que todos eles sabiam era que uma nova luta se iniciaria, porque a megera, como Nakata gostava de chamar, estava ali mais uma vez para acabar com a alegria deles.

"Ei... aonde vocês vão?"

Mas a pergunta de Touya não foi respondida, porque eles estavam tão concentrados em seguirem em frente que nem escutaram. O jovem olhou exasperado para Tomoyo e Meilin. A chinesa parecia tão confusa quanto ele, mas a prima olhava para o pequeno grupo que desaparecia na floresta. Como se os analisasse.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou Meilin, já mostrando a raiva que começava a sentir

"Pela cara deles, e pelo simples fato de todos terem se transformado, eu só consigo pensar numa coisa." – Tomoyo olhou para os amigos, seu olhar dizendo tudo que eles precisavam saber.

"Rytwild." – suspirou Touya, antes de levantar e sair na direção dos outros, acompanhado pelas duas garotas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura chegou na clareira perto do rio, que conhecera no dia anterior, procurando pela pessoa que (mais uma vez) estragara o seu dia. Certo, ela já não estava muito bem, e a superproteção dos amigos a deixara com um pouco de raiva, mas o desafio que a brisa trouxe só lhe irritara ainda mais do que imaginara. Seria Rytwild tão baixa e chata a ponto de ficar insistindo em batalhas seqüenciais, como se quisesse apenas cansar Sakura? Ou seria ela muito boba pra ficar aparecendo a toda hora, unicamente para "encher o saco"? Bom, seja lá o que fosse, a bruxa já estava irritando. _E muito_.

Foi então que ela percebeu uma coisa que não tinha percebido. Quatro presenças mágicas a seguiam, com tão forte decisão e teimosia que ela própria possuía. Voltou-se para seus três guardiões e para o treinador, pronta para dispensá-los. Aquela era uma luta dela, pela suas cartas. Rytwild era _sua _rival.

"Nem adianta olhar pra gente com essa cara, Sakura." – disse Kerberus, adivinhando o que a mestra estava pensando – "Vamos te ajudar, querendo você ou não."

"Concordo com tio Kerberus." - disse a pequena Nakateri Yue, em um tom de voz decidido que Sakura nunca havia ouvido – "Eu sei que essa megera velha está te irritando e você quer acabar com ela logo, mas não podemos te deixar na mão. Mesmo porque ela já estragou nossas férias."

Yue soltou um suspiro resignado, como se dissesse que não podia esperar atitude mais infantil da pequena guardiã. Yamato, porém, ouvia tudo calado. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia que Nakateri Yue estava se desenvolvendo em uma velocidade inimaginável. E que ela era muito capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse, ou que fosse necessária. E isso lhe dava muito medo... principalmente naquele momento tão crítico na vida da pequena.

Todos pararam com seus pensamentos quando sentiram uma grande explosão de energia surgindo. Bem na frente dos seus olhos, viram uma pessoa surgindo da terra, surgindo com um sorriso mais do que maligno no rosto. Um sorriso de deboche.

"Sakurinha, pelo jeito entendeu a minha mensagem." – o rosto frio e cruel daquela que Nakata já apelidara de "megera" surgiu – "Finalmente veio terminar nossa batalha."

"Você não sossega enquanto não acabarmos com isso." – Sakura conjurou seu báculo, embora sua cabeça ainda estivesse latejando fortemente – "Parece uma criança de cinco anos quando quer um brinquedo."

"Confesso que os meus anseios são muito parecidos, porém muito mais sérios." – a bruxa encarou Sakura daquela maneira que causava arrepios na menina – "E irei sossegar apenas quando tiver todas as _minhas _cartas comigo."

Ela se colocou em uma posição de luta, que Sakura, embora não tivesse muito conhecimento da área, soube de cara que era posição de artes marciais. Ela estava levantando o báculo quando quatro figuras aladas apareceram na sua frente.

"Para batalhar com ela, precisa passar por nós, megera!" – disse a pequena guardiã, sendo apoiada pelos outros. Mas, para suas surpresas, a bruxa pareceu não se abalar.

"É, eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer." – ela olhou para todos, antes de soltar um malicioso sorriso.

Ela começou a erguer os braços lentamente, recitando palavras indistintas e desconhecidas. Sua presença mágica começou a aumentar, e logo um intenso brilho surgiu na clareira, fechando os olhos de todos. Quando voltaram a abrir, diversas "pessoas" de água estavam diante deles, em posição de luta.

"Ataquem!" – ordenou Rytwild. E não foi preciso mais: os soldados aquáticos avançaram para cima dos guardiões e de Yamato, os atacando de todos os modos, e os afastando de Sakura. Esta permanecia intocada.

"Acho que esqueci de te contar, Sakurinha." – a bruxa parecia se divertir – "Como as cartas foram tiradas injustamente de mim, tive que aprender a controlar a natureza de outra forma. Vou lhe mostrar..."

E voltando à mesma posição de antes, ela começou a dizer diversas palavras estranhas, e vários ataques de terra começaram a atingir Sakura. Ela conseguiu deter todos os golpes usando Bosque, mas enquanto se concentrava em acertar as "bolas" de terra, nem percebeu que Rytwild sumira de seu posto inicial e se dirigia a ela, _pelas costas_. Quando percebeu, era tarde demais: a mulher já tinha lhe dado um chute, que a jogou longe, quase no rio. Ela ficou vários segundos de olhos fechados, sentindo a dor do chute e pensando em como não sentira o rápido deslocamento da inimiga.

"Acho que também esqueci de contar que tenho um excelente conhecimento de artes marciais, Kinomoto." – disse a mulher, logo atrás dela – "Mas, só para não perder o costume..."

Sakura esperou que ela atacasse, que usasse alguma magia, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ao contrário do que parecia, ela apenas estalou o dedo, silenciando-se logo em seguida. A garota, estranhando aquela atitude, resolveu se levantar e abrir os olhos. E o que viu já a fez entender o que a bruxa fizera.

Estava tudo fora de foco. A floresta estava muito maior do que o normal, e tudo que Sakura sabia estar perto – o rio, as árvores e a própria Rytwild – agora pareciam pequenos pontos no horizonte. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas dessa vez a visão não voltou ao normal como das outras vezes. Muito ao contrário, parecia até que tinha caído novamente em seu sonho. Ou seria melhor dizer pesadelo?

Entretida em seus pensamentos, Sakura nem percebeu que Rytwild estava vindo em sua direção, e quando percebeu, já tinha sido atingida novamente nas costas, caindo no rio. Ela nadou às cegas, porque a margem que parecia tão longe, ela alcançou rapidamente, quase se chocando violentamente. Assim que conseguiu se estabilizar e ficar de pé em terra firme, Sakura viu um ponto avançando para cima dela, mas que estava tão longe que nem deu muita bola. Dois segundos depois, ela sentiu um murro no seu estômago, que a jogou de volta na água. Ficara tão sem ar que sequer conseguiu respirar dentro da água. Sentiu seu corpo sendo arrastado pela correnteza como uma folha, e água entrando por suas narinas e...

Ela não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada. Assim que começava a se afogar, ela sentiu dois braços envolvendo a sua cintura e a puxando de volta para a superfície. Ela começou a tossir e a cuspir água enquanto era arrastada para a margem e deitada em terra firme.

"Sakura, você está bem?"

A garota agradeceu aos céus ao ouvir a voz do namorado perto dela. Mas ao abrir os olhos para dizer algo, teve outra surpresa chocante. Assim que o viu, a primeira coisa que encontrou foi um par de olhos castanhos a olhando com tanto ódio e desprezo que até lhe dava fraquezas. Era um olhar tão frio e distante que só de vê-lo dava uma imensa vontade de chorar. Não era primeira vez que o via, mas sonhara tanto em nunca mais vê-lo de novo! Era como se tivesse feito alguma coisa a ele, e tinha que pagar com aquele cruel castigo.

"Ora, o pirralho apareceu!" – a voz de Rytwild soava sarcasticamente na clareira, atraindo a atenção de Shaoran – "Demorou dessa vez."

"Sua bruxa maldita." – ele simplesmente cuspia as palavras – "Como teve coragem de atacar Sakura pelas costas?"

"Da mesma maneira que irei te atacar!" – ela voltou a recitar algumas palavras estranhas e três "soldados" de água apareceram, atacando Shaoran de todas as maneiras. O garoto desviava com muita facilidade, mas conforme ia desferindo os seus golpes, iam se afastando de onde Sakura estava.

Essa estava alheia aos acontecimentos. Na sua cabeça, apenas se via imagens de seus amigos a ignorando, a odiando, a desprezando. Pouco a pouco eles a deixavam sozinha em um lugar muito escuro e nojento, pouco a pouco eles a abandonavam. Seu pai, Touya, Kero, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yukito, Yue, Yamato, Nakata, Shaoran...

"Você me paga!" – Shaoran disse, enquanto desviava de dois soldados que tentavam lhe dar um chute no abdômen.

Mas, para Sakura, aquilo soou como palavras de vingança, dirigidas a ela. Ela sentia cada vibração da presença dele, e elas continham raiva. Ela sentiu as lágrimas caindo no seu rosto, enquanto via todos os seus amigos indo embora, Shaoran indo para longe...

"NÃO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não muito longe dali, os guardiões continuavam lutando contra os soldados que não paravam de aparecer. Não eram poderosos, mas eram chatos e inacabáveis, de forma que os prendiam. Yue lutava com cinco ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Kero desviava de outros três, e Yamato cuidava de mais um. Nakata tentava atacar um, mas sua atenção em Sakura era tanta que ela não conseguia sequer raspar o inimigo com suas flechas. Por que a garota estava tão parada? Ela parecia a beira de um ataque de nervos, principalmente depois que Shaoran a resgatou da água. Mas por quê?

"NÃO!"

O coração da guardiã simplesmente parou quando ouviu o grito de desespero da mestra. Não era só por ver a amiga daquele jeito, mas também por sentir algo que tirou todas as suas dúvidas. Ela desviou a atenção totalmente para ela, e foi o suficiente para receber um jato poderoso do seu inimigo. Caída no chão, ela apenas viu o soldado aquático pronto para lhe dar o ataque de misericórdia, mas algo a defendeu antes disso. Melhor, alguém a defendeu.

"Precisa prestar mais atenção, guria!" – a voz de Shiefa soou nos seus ouvidos, enquanto ela ajudava a guardiã a se levantar – "Numa luta, você nunca..."

"Eu sei!" – a garotinha esfregou a cabeça – "Nunca devo desviar a atenção do meu inimigo. Yamato me fala isso todo dia."

"O que diabos estava fazendo, Li?" – falando no garoto, ele apareceu ao lado das duas, nocauteando mais um soldado – "Nós todos lutando como um bando de idiotas e você nem pra ajudar."

"Já tinha gente demais." – a garota deu de ombros, enquanto começava a lutar com mais um soldado, mostrando que também conhecia as artes marciais e tinha um leve treinamento em magia – "E só entrei porque tive que defender a Nakata."

"E você tinha que a defender do quê, posso saber?"

"Eu desviei minha atenção quando a Sakura gritou." – respondeu a garota, voltando a atirar suas flechas nos inimigos – "Eu senti a presença de uma carta nela."

"Como?" – Yamato teve que desviar rapidamente de um soco, dando uma rasteira no homem de água à sua frente – "Uma carta?"

"Estava sentindo desde ontem à noite, quando ela teve aquela baixa de energia. Tio Kerberus e Yue também perceberam, e nós chegamos à conclusão de que era uma carta negra que havia feito aquilo nela. Hoje, tirei a certeza na hora em que ela gritou."

"E que carta é essa?" – perguntou Shiefa, dando uma chave de cabeça no seu oponente, jogando-o contra outro

"Eu não sei. Não chegamos a nenhuma conclusão quanto a isso!"

Cansados de lutar, Yamato, Nakata e Shiefa concentraram o máximo de energia que tinham e a lançaram contra os soldados de água, enquanto Yue e Kero faziam o mesmo. Agora, só restava Shaoran lutando.

"Caras chatos!" – resmungou Kero, enquanto limpava suas patas

"Acho que descobri qual é a carta que está atacando Sakura." – comentou Yue, não dando a mínima para o parceiro – "Isso me parece coisa de Confusão."

"Confusão?" – perguntou Shiefa, sem entender

"Uma carta que faz a pessoa ver tudo ao seu redor de forma distorcida. Rytwild deve ter usado a carta enquanto Sakura dormia ontem. Isso explicaria a baixa de energia dela: com certeza estava tendo um pesadelo desgastante."

"Como ela se deixou dominar por uma carta?" – perguntou Yamato, intrigado – "Por mais inocente que ela seja, a sua mente não é tão fácil de dominar."

"Ela estava muito feliz ontem." – comentou Kero, com certo ar de contrariedade – "Depois que sumiu com o Moleque, voltou feliz da vida."

"A mente dela devia estar descansada." – ponderou Yamato – "Não existe hora melhor para invadir uma."

"Mas o que faremos?" – perguntou Nakata, enquanto Sakura ainda gritava de desespero, e Shaoran tentava ao máximo chegar até ela, mas era impedido por diversos soldados que resistiam a todos os seus golpes

"Acho que tenho um plano." – comentou Shiefa, enquanto observava a luta do irmão – "Venham comigo."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran estava desesperado. Além de aqueles caras chatos estarem enchendo a sua paciência, Sakura gritava em um desespero que lhe cortava o coração. Fora que ver a cara de vitoriosa de Rytwild, bem a sua frente, era mais do que humilhante. O que ela estava fazendo, afinal de contas? O que fazia Sakura gritar daquela maneira tão agonizante?

"Droga... preciso acabar com isso aqui, e logo!"

Ele desviou de dois homens de água e pulou no galho da árvore mais próxima, com rapidez de gato _(outro comentário indiscreto da autora: e que gato!)_. Concentrou toda a sua energia, pronto para usar uma magia de fogo capaz de acabar com aquilo, quando sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado pra baixo, enquanto quatro fortes presenças mágicas acabavam com seus inimigos indesejáveis. Quando pousaram no chão, em segurança, ele encarou o seu "atacante" e viu a irmã o segurando.

"Shiefa, o que você está fazendo?"

"Pedindo sua ajuda para ajudar sua namorada. E não me interrompa!" – ela acrescentou, ao ver que ele ia dizer algo – "Yue acha que ela está sob o efeito de uma carta, que confunde a cabeça dela e distorce a realidade. Pelo jeito, ela está tendo um 'pesadelo'."

"Explique-se direito!"

"Calma, eu ainda não acabei. O fato é que há algo que impede a Sakura de lutar, algo que a incomoda, já que tudo que ela vê está fora da realidade. Queremos que você vá lá, feche os olhos dela e a guie na luta contra Rytwild."

"E por que eu tenho que fazer isso?"

"Porque ela confia em você mais do que ninguém, até de olhos fechados, se é que me entende. Se ela ficar de olhos fechados, ela não verá a realidade distorcida, logo Confusão não agirá. Está entendendo o que estou dizendo?"

"Acho que sim. Você quer que eu diga a ela o que fazer durante a luta?"

Shiefa deu um sorriso triunfante e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Shaoran também sorriu e rapidamente se deslocou para onde Sakura se mantinha com a cabeça baixa e olhos arregalados, enquanto gritava de desespero. Ele se posicionou na frente dela, se controlando enquanto a via daquele jeito.

"Sakura, olha pra mim! Por favor, olha aqui."

A garota parou de gritar e o encarou. A visão fez o coração de Shaoran parar de bater por alguns segundos. Os olhos dela, sempre tão cheios de alegria e vida, estavam triste e úmidos, prestes a chorar. Era como se ela pedisse piedade.

Para Sakura, aquela visão foi o fim do mundo. Shaoran estava parado bem à frente dela, a encarando friamente, seus olhos cheios de raiva e ódio. Ela não precisava que ele dissesse algo, o próprio olhar dele indicava que a culpava de algo imperdoável. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria ver aquilo: seus amigos já tinham partido, ela estava sozinha no meio daquele lugar escuro e fora de foco, e agora o seu namorado – a pessoa que ela mais amava no mundo – a encarava assim. Por que ele fazia aquilo? O que ela tinha feito?

"Por que você está me olhando assim?" – ela perguntou, já sem forças, buscando esclarecer um pouco aquela confusão na sua cabeça – "O que eu fiz? Por que está com tanta raiva de mim?"

"O quê?" – perguntou Shaoran sem entender, afinal não estava com raiva dela

"Ela está tendo visões distorcidas da realidade, moleque." – respondeu Rytwild, aparecendo atrás deles com um sorriso vitorioso – "Na cabecinha dela, ela está vendo que você está morrendo de ódio e raiva. Pensa que você a culpa de algo."

"Desgraçada." – murmurou Kero, rangendo os dentes – "Por isso Sakura estava gritando com tanto desespero. Ela usou o ponto fraco dela para enfraquecê-la."

Mas Shaoran não deu atenção, embora sua vontade fosse de partir pra cima daquela megera. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer naquele momento, e quanto mais rápido ajudasse Sakura, mais rápido poderia acabar com o pesadelo dela. Claro que isso seria mais difícil do que parecia, porque a garota agora chorava a plenos pulmões:

"Sakura, preste atenção em mim. Não se desespere." – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, tentando acalmá-la, mas em vão

"Como eu não vou me desesperar? Você está com ódio mortal de mim, e sequer me fala o motivo! Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde eu errei, pra conseguir me redimir, talvez assim eu poderia..."

Mas ela não teve tempo de terminar. Antes que continuasse, Shaoran deu um jeito de calá-la, dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. A garota não soube mais o que dizer, naquele momento parecia que até a dor de cabeça tinha passado. Assim que se largaram, ele fechou os seus olhos e pegou na sua mão.

"Sakura, escuta." – ele dizia em voz baixa, para acalmá-la – "Você está sob o efeito de uma carta, tudo que está vendo não é verdade. Você precisa expulsar essa carta de você, precisa lutar contra Rytwild. Precisa acabar com essa magia."

"Mas como eu faço isso? Está tudo tão fora de foco..."

"Eu vou te guiar. Você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, e ficará de olhos fechados o tempo todo, para não dar oportunidades da carta agir."

"E você acha mesmo que ela vai acreditar em você?" – Rytwild gritou, embora sua voz não tivesse muita segurança do que dizia – "Você está com raiva dela, e ela sabe disso. Acha mesmo que ela vai acreditar em alguém que quer acabar com ela?"

"Eu sou um guerreiro decente, ao contrário de você!" – ele não agüentou e soltou sua raiva – "E ela sabe disso. Sabe que eu nunca enganaria uma pessoa para me vingar. _Eu jogo limpo_." – ele apertou a mão de Sakura de uma forma carinhosa – "Sakura, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, não só lutou comigo como já lutou do meu lado. Você precisa confiar em mim."

Sakura se viu indecisa. Os olhos de Shaoran, até poucos momentos atrás, mostravam ódio e raiva. Mas ela o conhecia bem, e sabia que, por mais raiva que ele tivesse, ele nunca enganaria para ganhar algo. Além disso, a voz dele não continha ressentimento, e aquele aperto de mão, o beijo...

"Você confia em mim, Sakura?" – ele perguntou, com voz hesitante

Era a hora dela decidir. Uma vida toda ou um momento...

"Eu confio!" – disse por fim.

"Isso!" – comemorava Nakata, um pouco mais longe dali, junto com os outros

"Maldição" – Rytwild voltou à posição de batalha, enquanto Shaoran ajudava Sakura a se levantar – "Vou ter que resolver isso da forma mais difícil."

Ela voltou a dizer as mesmas palavras de antes, e novos soldados de água apareceram, assim como os de terra. Eles todos avançaram para cima de Sakura, mas Yue, Kero, Yamato, Nakata e Shiefa a protegeram, voltando a lutar com eles. Shaoran saltou com Sakura para longe dali, e pararam na frente de Rytwild. Ela os encarou com um sorriso maldoso:

"Está na hora da diversão. Venha Kinomoto... quero ver se você pode comigo."

Shaoran se afastou e começou a dar ordens para Sakura. Ela continuou de olhos fechados, e seguia a todos os comandos do namorado com incrível rapidez. Rytwild apelava mais para as artes marciais, por isso era mais fácil para o garoto pensar no que mandar a namorada fazer. Claro que, no começo, ela não conseguiu acompanhá-lo, mas conforme o tempo foi passando, ela foi pegando o jeito.

Depois de uns dez minutos, Sakura conseguiu desestabilizar a rival, jogando-a no chão. Enquanto ela se recuperava, a garota sentiu algo saindo de si. Algo MUITO negativo.

"Sakura, é a carta!" – Shaoran gritou – "Capture-a!"

"Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!"

Pouco a pouco a carta foi voltando ao normal, e Sakura sentiu sua cabeça muito mais leve sem a dor de cabeça. Sentiu-se confiante para abrir os olhos, e se aliviou ao ver tudo voltando ao normal. Nas suas mãos se posicionaram as cartas Labirinto, Pequeno e Grande, junto com a carta negra Confusão, que tinha como símbolo um palhaço muito demoníaco.

"Você conseguiu!" – Shaoran se aproximou e a parabenizou

"Mas não por muito tempo." – Rytwild se levantou e encarou os dois com olhares de fogo, fazendo com que Shaoran se colocasse à frente de Sakura – "Vocês dois vão me pagar... escrevam o que eu digo!"

E tão rápido como apareceu, desapareceu, sumindo na terra. Todos os soldados criados se desfizeram e todos puderam descansar daquele dia cansativo e estressante.

"Graças a Deus ela conseguiu superar mais essa!" – resmungou Touya, escondido atrás de uma moita

"Adorei essa luta, vai ser a jóia da coleção!" – comentou Tomoyo, com seus olhos brilhando com sua mais nova gravação

"Pois eu achei uma porcaria." – resmungou Meilin, que estava escondida na mesma moita que Tomoyo – "Sakura não tem a mínima técnica de luta. Estava vendo ela perder..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mas isso vai melhorar, Meilin. Você verá como!"

Numa sala iluminada apenas pela luz da clareira e pela luz de um portal conjurado por magia, encontravam-se três pessoas. Duas delas pareciam ter a mesma idade, jovens de aproximadamente quinze anos. A outra já era uma senhora idosa, que carregava em seu semblante o peso da sabedoria e da experiência.

"O que você pretende fazer, hein?" – perguntou a garota mais nova para o seu colega, que tinha sua idade

"Você verá, Mick. Na hora certa, você verá."

"Dessa vez Rytwild pegou pesado." – disse a senhora idosa – "Imagino o quanto Sakura sofreu."

"Ela é uma garota forte." – a menina mais jovem falou – "Além disso, com um namorado desses ela nem tem o que temer. Os dois trabalham tão bem juntos..."

"Os dois nasceram para lutar juntos." – a senhora suspirou, e murmurou algo para si mesma – "E talvez essa seja a diferença..."

Uma leve batida na porta tirou a atenção de todos. Na porta, apareceu uma mulher de aproximadamente 40 anos, cabelos negros e olhos amendoados. Ela sorria:

"Interrompo alguma coisa?"

"Ah não." – respondeu o jovem – "A nossa diversão já acabou."

"Ainda bem, pois está na hora da reunião." – ela se virou para a garota mais jovem – "O que me lembra que você tem que ir dormir, mocinha."

"Ah mamãe..." – a garota fez biquinho.

"Obedeça a sua mãe, Mick." – disse a senhora idosa – "Além disso, amanhã você acordará cedo. Lembre-se da sua missão."

"Sim, senhora." – a garota se levantou e fez reverência – "Boa noite, senhora Sara; boa noite, Eriol."

A garota se retirou com a mãe do recinto, deixando Eriol e Sara sozinhos, contemplando Sakura pelo portal. Ficaram em silêncio durante um bom tempo, até que Sara resolveu falar:

"Quanto tempo mais ficaremos aqui em Paris, Eriol? Não acha que já está na hora de irmos ajudá-la?"

"Precisamos de Pierre e Angelita conosco, e eles já avisaram que estão chegando. Assim que os inteirarmos da situação, partiremos."

"Espero que não demore muito!" – ela suspirou – "Sabe, há anos que venho esperando por esse momento. Só descansarei quando colocar Kinomoto no seu lugar de direito."

"Sei como se sente. Afinal, foi uma missão que ele te deu, não é mesmo?"

"É verdade. Mas nem só por isso, mais do que nunca a natureza precisa de equilíbrio. Sinto que, se demorarmos, não conseguiremos."

"Não se preocupe, Sara. Garanto que, em duas semanas, estaremos desembarcando no Japão."

"Assim espero, Eriol." – Sara suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto olhava Sakura abraçando Shaoran – "Assim espero."

Continua 

Obs: acho que estou vendo alguns de vocês pegando umas pedras ou qualquer outro objeto mortal pra atirar na cara do Touya, ou estou enganada? Mas calma pessoal, não o culpem, ele só é um irmãozinho ciumento que quer manter sua querida irmã no convento pra sempre, bem longe de um certo moleque (que, aliás, é o sonho de consumo de toda garota solteira). Além disso, lugarzinho meio ingrato esse que os dois pombinhos escolheram, não acham? Sabendo que havia uma legião inteira de curiosos (incluindo a dona Tomoyo, que daria tudo para filmar uma cena interessante como essa) em volta para atrapalhar o grande momento, e eles não ficam nem aí! Mas não se preocupem, a grande hora chega. Eu prometo!

Bom, como vocês já sabem, os agradecimentos estão todos no site (o endereço está no meu perfil, mas por via das dúvidas, é esse: http (/) geocities (ponto) yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) br (/) missofdarknessff), e o resumo do próximo capítulo também. Gostei muito de saber que todos gostaram do plano da Sakura, sempre achei legal a iniciativa dos outros contra qualquer tipo de violência. Não tenho vergonha de dizer que sou adepta absoluta da paz, e que realmente acredito que violência não leva a lugar nenhum, a não ser ao mundo com mais violência. Adorei saber que vocês também pensam dessa forma. Bom, era só isso que eu queria dizer. Confesso que vou sentir falta de postar os agradecimentos aqui, faziam o capítulo ficar mais alegre, sei lá! Mas já que não posso mais, vamos continuar do jeito que está agora. Beijos e até o capítulo 11 de Os Senhores da Natureza (onde, finalmente, vamos descobrir por que Rytwild quer tanto as cartas). Ah, detalhe: me desculpem pela bíblia de hoje, mas não consegui reduzir o capítulo. Cada parte é muito importante!


	11. Uma Noite de Angústias

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (principalmente os anciões malditos. Falando nisso, alguém aí quer se alistar pro BEDJLQLCVTADBPUSOEDV – Big Exército de Jovens Lutadoras que Lutam Contra Velhinhos Tiranos Armados de Bengala por um Shaoran ou Eriol da Vida?)**

Capítulo 11 – Uma noite de angústias

Em uma sala escura, ouvia-se apenas os passos impacientes de uma pessoa, passos leves que indicavam a classe e educação, porém passos nervosos, que mostravam a raiva e desespero. Aos olhos de qualquer um, ela era uma jovem mulher, mas se alguém prestasse mais atenção, veria em seu olhar o peso de um passado horrível e condenador. E não só isso: veria uma alma já idosa e antiga, dentro de um corpo que claramente não era mais o mesmo. Essas eram todas as conseqüências de um ato inconseqüente e vingativo. Mas ela não percebia isso, ou então nem queria perceber.

_Eu fui matando os meus heróis_

_Aos poucos como se já não tivesse nenhuma lição pra aprender._

O verão quente e abafado da cidade não ajudava em nada na sua tentativa de controlar a raiva. Por muito pouco conseguira o que queria, mais um pouco e os efeitos seriam irreversíveis. Mas aqueles malditos tiveram que interferir, principalmente o descendente daquele que lhe tirara a chance de ser poderosa. Sim, já não bastava ter que sofrer as injustiças na mão dele, agora sofria com a intervenção de sua "descendência". Respirou fundo, tentando buscar calma. Tinha que se concentrar, senão perderia o controle e poderia pôr tudo a perder.

_Eu sou uma contradição_

_E foge da minha mão fazer com que tudo que eu digo_

_Faça algum sentido._

"Senhora" – disse um homem que estava parado à porta, fazendo a mulher parar – "Está tudo pronto para o ritual."

"Obrigada, Kim." – ela se voltou para o fiel serviçal, pensando em como ele era idiota – "Você já está pronto?"

"Sim senhora. Como sempre estou e estarei."

"E ela? Está pronta?"

"Também. Ela quase acordou hoje, mas consegui impedi-la. É surpreendente que continue resistindo depois de toda a essência vital tirada dela."

"Sem sombra de dúvidas ela é uma mulher ativa e cheia de vida. Mas não é forte o suficiente para resistir a mim." – ela voltou a encarar o nada – "Já sabe o que fazer, não sabe?"

"Sim senhora. Com licença."

O homem chamado Kim se retirou. A mulher encarou um espelho, pensando em como mudou depois de apelar para métodos tão baixos e perigosos, com o objetivo de continuar viva e poderosa para se vingar. A sua pele, tão morena e lisa, hoje estava seca e pálida, a ponto de deixar o sangue aparecendo. Seus olhos, que antigamente tinham uma cor viva de mel, hoje estavam vermelhos, como o próprio fogo do inferno. Seu corpo, sempre tão esbelto, hoje estava mais magro do que o normal, mostrando o sofrimento e ódio contido nele. Mas tudo valia a pena para realizar os seus objetivos.

Há muitos anos que acontecera tudo, há exatamente 80 anos. Lembrava-se muito bem, estava tudo pronto para tomar o seu lugar de direito na Hierarquia da Magia Natural. Clow já havia morrido há 20 anos, e nenhum Regente havia aparecido. Ela, durante todos esses anos, foi uma pessoa exemplar, cumprindo todas as suas missões com uma destreza que poucos tinham. Todos achavam que ela fazia isso por nobreza e amor a Clow, e ela mesma imaginava que ninguém sabia do que havia acontecido entre os dois há muito tempo antes. Estava enganando a todos, menos a uma pessoa...

_Eu quis me perder por aí_

_Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu._

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos_

_Coisas que eu..._

"Ele foi irritante até o fim." – ela disse para si mesma, enquanto ainda se olhava no espelho – "Além de deixar as cartas bem longe de mim, deixou aquela pirralha avisada do que iria acontecer. E ainda hoje eles me atrapalham."

Ela nunca entendera por que não pôde ter o que queria. Lembrava-se de quando Clow lhe confidenciou que iria criar cartas mágicas, que o ajudaria a ter mais controle sobre seus magníficos poderes. Ela lhe ajudou a criar aquele tesouro, acreditando piamente que depois elas seriam suas. Afinal, ela havia ajudado, não é mesmo? Depois da morte dele, por direito elas seriam suas. Ela era mais preparada para tanto, e também era muito mais forte do que ele, ou pelo menos julgava ser. Além disso, ela fingia muito bem que era sua melhor amiga, sua melhor confidente, sua melhor amante. É, as cartas seriam suas, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Logo em seguida, ambos foram convidados a participar da Hierarquia da Magia Natural, ele como Regente e ela como Sub-Regente. Uma escolha que ela logo percebeu ser inadequada, pois ele não estava pronto para tal cargo. Ele era tolerante demais e ambicioso de menos, e com todo aquele poder em suas mãos, a única coisa que fazia era seguir as regras. Ah, se fosse com ela, já teria o mundo ao seu controle, como deveria ser. Cargos altos foram feitos para pessoas que devem controlar o mundo. Então, por que ela não fora escolhida, se era forte e ideal para o cargo?

Mas não se preocupou com isso, por ora. Os anos estavam passando e logo Clow morreria, e com isso poderia tomar o seu lugar de direito. Ele com certeza deixaria as cartas para ela, e o cargo de Regente lhe seria concedido, já que ela era a Sub-Regente. Era só uma questão de esperar e continuar fingindo ser uma pessoa exemplar, dedicada ao seu trabalho e também a todos os seus colegas. Estaria tudo bem se Kinomoto não tivesse aparecido em seu caminho.

_Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim_

_E sei que só assim_

_É que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor_

Era um dia de verão quando Clow lhe contou que deixaria as cartas para uma garotinha de dez anos, que se chamaria Sakura Kinomoto. Também disse que já tinha uma leve noção de quem seria o Regente no seu lugar, e que esperava que ela se dedicasse a ele tanto quanto ela se dedicou a si próprio. Ao saber tudo isso, Rytwild se descontrolou: todos os anos de dedicação e fingimento, agüentando aquele trouxa ao seu lado, para no fim não ter nada do que pretendia? Ela simplesmente não poderia permitir isso, de jeito nenhum. No mesmo dia eles travaram uma batalha, onde ela foi gravemente ferida, chegando a ficar inconscientes por meses. Clow não contara a ninguém sobre a briga dos dois, deixando para fazê-lo apenas quando ela acordasse. Mas não teve tempo para isso: acabou morrendo antes.

Assim que acordou, ela logo soube que essa era a sua chance. Continuaria fingindo como sempre fez, esperando o momento certo para dar o bote. O que ela nunca soube é que Clow não deixara os seus colegas desavisados; ele avisou a todos que havia um traidor na Hierarquia e contara à pirralha quem era. Também deixou as cartas muito bem escondidas em algum lugar do mundo, bem longe dela, com seus guardiões de guarda. Tudo isso causou o incidente de 80 anos atrás, onde fora desmascarada e expulsa da Hierarquia. Nesse mesmo dia, ela jurou vingança a todos, principalmente àquele que seria o dono de suas cartas, Sakura Kinomoto. Aquela garota iria se arrepender de ter entrado no seu caminho.

_Eu vou despedaçar você_

_Todas as vezes que eu lembrar por onde você já andou sem mim_

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos coisas que eu..._

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos coisas que eu nem quero saber!_

"Preciso parar de pensar no meu passado." – ela disse para si mesma, desviando o olhar do espelho – "Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer agora."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noite caía na pequena cidade de Tomoeda, e a lua reluzia o seu esplendor por todos os lados. Era uma ótima noite para sair, se não fosse pelo simples fato de que nove jovens estavam exaustos, depois de chegarem de uma viagem mais do que cansativa. A mais nova do grupo, ou pelo a que parecia ser, já tinha se entregado ao sono. Os outros estavam agüentando até chegarem em suas casas.

Depois de mais ou menos vinte minutos depois de chegarem a Tomoeda, todos já estavam entregues em seus lares, e só faltavam quatro pessoas chegarem em seus destinos. Touya estacionava o seu carro na garagem da casa amarela, enquanto Sakura descarregava o porta-malas e Yamato descia com uma Nakata adormecida no colo. Ela, durante toda a viagem, pareceu preocupada e triste; estava assim desde o dia em que capturara Confusão. Estavam todos preocupados com a baixa estima dela, parecia que a carta havia ido um pouco longe demais nos seus efeitos. Assim que paravam em casa, todos davam recomendações de que deveria tomar cuidado e não hesitar em chamar por alguém em qualquer situação. Touya parecia ser o mais preocupado, mas não se manifestava.

Sakura terminou de descarregar o carro e foi ajudar Yamato a abrir a porta de sua casa, já que o garoto carregava Nakata. Kero ia carregando as malas dos irmãos logo atrás, resmungando que.

"Obrigado por me ajudar, Sakura. E você também, Kerberus, valeu por ter trazido minhas malas."

"Eu merecia uma recompensa por isso." – resmungou Kero, enquanto entrava na casa do garoto para pôr as malas – "Imagine só, eu sendo carregador de malas..."

"Não liga pro Kero." – disse Sakura, forçando um sorriso – "Ele faz isso com prazer."

"Eu sei." – respondeu Yamato – "Bom, vou ter que entrar, ainda preciso colocar Nakata na cama. Mas já sabe, qualquer coisa..."

"Não hesite em te chamar." – Sakura deu um suspiro de resignação – "Todo mundo me disse a mesma coisa."

"Estamos todos muito preocupados com você. Queremos te ajudar no que for preciso."

"Eu sei, mas não se preocupem, eu estou bem. Bom, tenho que ir. Boa noite Yamato, até amanhã. KERO, VAMOS LOGO!"

Ela se despediu do amigo e seguiu para a sua casa com o semblante triste. Kero parou na porta junto com Yamato e se virou para o treinador:

"Ela está se achando fraca por ter se confundindo com o feitiço da carta." – comentou o pequeno guardião

"Ela quer se mostrar uma garota forte, por isso não se conforma de ter sido confundida por Rytwild." – o garoto suspirou – "Quando ela vai entender que não poderia ter feito nada para impedir?"

"Talvez quando voltar a lutar com aquela megera. Agora, a briga já virou questão de honra."

"Não me lembrava de Sakura ser tão orgulhosa assim. Mas, a cada dia que passa, ela me surpreende."

"Ela está assim depois que começou a namorar o Moleque. Tomoyo tem razão, isso deve ser algum tipo de efeito colateral."

"O Efeito Colateral Li." – completou Yamato, dando uma leve risadinha

"Agora, há outra coisa que me intriga, Yamato." – disse Kero, assumindo totalmente uma expressão séria, e sendo seguido pelo treinador – "Que tipo de treinamento você está dando para Nakateri? A cada dia que passa, sinto que as habilidades dela se aperfeiçoam mais e mais, e que ela está se aprimorando mais rápido do que o previsto."

"Estou dando o mesmo treinamento de sempre, mas agora há um fator que não tínhamos antes. Agora, ela está aplicando o que aprende, e isso faz com que ela se aperfeiçoe mais depressa do que o normal."

"Será que essa luta com Rytwild está fazendo com que ela acelere o processo de aperfeiçoamento?"

"Eu não sei, Kerberus." – Yamato olhou para a garota adormecida em seus braços – "Mas acho que vocês deveriam confiar mais nela. Está se tornando uma guardiã digna de mérito."

"KERO, VOCÊ VAI DEMORAR MUITO?" – gritou Sakura da sua casa – "JÁ ESTÁ TARDE, VAMOS DORMIR!"

Kero e Yamato se entreolharam mais uma vez antes de cada um seguir para sua casa. O guardião foi direto para o seu quarto- gaveta, enquanto deixava Sakura se despedindo de Touya, que tinha que voltar para o seu apartamento.

Fujitaka ficou muito feliz ao ver a filha de volta. Depois de insistir muito para que Touya ficasse naquela noite (sem sucesso, pois o filho não ficou), preparou uma comida para ela e perguntou como havia sido o acampamento. Ela contou quase todos os acontecimentos, menos sobre a carta Confusão, e deu uma lembrança ao pai, que havia comprado em um vilarejo vizinho à floresta. O senhor Kinomoto ficou muito preocupado com a cara de preocupação e tristeza da filha, mas não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. Deixou Sakura subir para o seu quarto, pois ela deveria estar cansada.

E de fato ela estava, mas de alguma forma ela não conseguia descansar. Na sua cabeça, rondava apenas todas as cenas que a carta Confusão lhe fizera ver, todas as coisas horríveis que pensara naquele dia. Como se deixou enganar tão fácil? Ela era a Mestra das Cartas Sakura, deveria ser mais forte do que aquele simples feitiço. Que força era aquela que a deixara tão confusa e perdida, a ponto de não conseguir lutar? Como aquela feiticeira poderia ser tão forte assim?

Ela se revirou na cama várias e várias vezes, mas simplesmente não conseguia dormir. Kero já estava no décimo sono, e muito dificilmente iria acordar. Não pensando em coisa melhor naquela hora, ela decidiu sair um pouco, para esclarecer a mente. Pegou suas cartas, invocou Alada e saiu voando pelos céus de Tomoeda, sem rumo nem destino.

Depois de dez minutos voando, Sakura se viu acima do Templo Tsukimini. Sorriu de lado ao ver onde tinha parado, pensando que aquele templo com certeza a atraía de alguma forma. Mas não tinha do que reclamar: era o lugar perfeito para refletir e se acalmar, como queria fazer.

Desceu ao chão, desativando Alada, mas seu báculo ainda em suas mãos. Começou a andar devagar, dirigindo-se a um lugar específico, o lago de previsões do futuro. Não que ela quisesse saber o que aconteceria, mas aquele lago era calmo e parado, perfeito para ficar olhando enquanto se pensava. Foi quando sentiu uma presença por ali, que já conhecia. Andou mais um pouco para ver se não estava enganada, e realmente não estava. Havia uma pessoa também no Templo, e pelo jeito fazendo o mesmo que ela. Sorriu um pouco e parou logo atrás dessa pessoa.

"Achava que estaria dormindo a essa hora, Flor de Cerejeira. Foi a primeira coisa que Shaoran e Meilin fizeram quando chegaram em casa."

"Eu estou meio sem sono hoje à noite, e parece que não sou a única, não é mesmo senhora Hyang?"

A anciã voltou seu rosto para Sakura com um sorriso no rosto. Ela trajava um longo e largo vestido branco, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

"Aos velhos a falta de sono é comum." – ela se voltou totalmente para Sakura, aumentando seu sorriso – "Agora, se uma pessoa tão jovem como você está sem sono, é porque algo a incomoda, ou estou enganada?"

Sakura negou com a cabeça, dando um longo suspiro, enquanto se aproximava da senhora e encarava o lago ao mesmo tempo.

"Soube que vocês tiveram contratempos no acampamento." – continuou a senhora, encarando a garota – "Meilin nos contou o que aconteceu assim que chegou em casa. Pelo o que ela disse, foi uma dura batalha."

"Foi. Todos se arriscaram para me proteger, enquanto eu era enganada pela Carta Confusão." – Sakura abaixou sua cabeça, se sentindo envergonhada – "Aposto como os senhores Chen e Hyu disseram que sou uma fraca."

"Vou ser sincera com você, menina, eles disseram mesmo. Mas você não deve se importar com a opinião deles, os dois são uns resmungões por natureza, reclamam de tudo e todos. Às vezes, reclamam deles próprios... acho que por isso que se dão tão bem um com o outro."

"Eles têm razão quando dizem que sou uma fraca. A cada vez que acontece algo, eu sempre meto os pés pelas mãos e coloco os outros em perigo. Não sou digna do poder que tenho."

Hyang suspirou com resignação. Pelo jeito, o orgulho de Shaoran havia contagiado Sakura, e agora ele a atormentava, fazendo-a achar que era uma fraca por ter se deixado levar pelo poder da Carta. Mas Hyang sabia que Sakura não era fraca... havia acabado de ver nas águas daquele lago o quanto a garota era forte e capaz, senão não lhe seria cabido um destino tão difícil e perigoso quanto ao que lhe foi dado.

"Quando eu era mais nova, eu sempre ouvia dos anciões da família que o guerreiro é fraco apenas se ele realmente o acha que é." – ela viu o rosto de Sakura se voltar para ela, com uma expressão de dúvida – "Por menor que seu poder físico e mágico seja, um guerreiro pode ser considerado forte se ele quiser mostrar que é. O que realmente conta na força de uma pessoa é seu valor, caráter, inteligência e sentimentos, e nada mais. Entende o que quero dizer, Kinomoto?"

"A... acho que sim, senhora!"

"Você se acha uma guerreira fraca, Sakura? Ou será que se deixou contaminar pelos efeitos da Carta Confusão para fugir de suas responsabilidades?"

"CLARO QUE NÃO!" – Sakura sentiu seu controle saindo de si por alguns instantes, e em seguida se repreendeu pela atitude tomada – "Desculpe-me, senhora Hyang, não queria gritar com a senhora..."

"Não queria, é?"

Sakura viu os olhos de Hyang lhe encarando com seriedade e sabedoria. A garota parou para pensar quais eram as intenções da senhora ao lhe fazer aquela pergunta. Não demorou muito para perceber.

"Sim, eu queria gritar com a senhora." – respondeu, enquanto a encarava – "E peço desculpas pelo o que vou dizer, mas me indignei quando a senhora me acusou de irresponsável..."

"Em nenhum momento eu disse isso, minha jovem. Apenas perguntei se está fugindo de suas responsabilidades, pois é o que está parecendo, se me permite dizer."

"Eu não estou fugindo de minhas responsabilidades!"

"Então, por que está se acusando de fraca, dando até atenção aos meus dois irmãos rabugentos, que a única coisa que sabem fazer é criticar os outros?"

"Não é tão simples quanto parece. Desde que transformei as Cartas Clow em Cartas Sakura, ouço dizer que sou a mais poderosa feiticeira da Terra, que nada nem ninguém pode me derrotar. Todos acreditam que sou poderosa, mas eu sequer consigo proteger as minhas cartas e amigos, e sou controlada por uma carta, da qual, teoricamente, sou dona. Não consigo deter Rytwild por um só momento, e sempre dependo da ajuda dos outros para vencer. Até no Juízo Final tive que receber outra chance de Clow, para que assim pudesse vencer Yue."

Hyang suspirou mais uma vez, dando um leve sorriso, que Sakura não percebeu. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça da garota, acariciando seus cabelos:

"A maior prova de que somos fortes é quando recebemos a confiança de outras pessoas, porque esse é o sinal de que acreditam em nosso potencial e capacidade. Se Clow te deu outra chance de lutar com Yue, é porque ele sabia que só você poderia derrotá-lo no Juízo Final, e que só você poderia ser dona das Cartas. Se seus guardiões se sacrificam para protegê-la, é porque eles acreditam piamente que sua vida está acima de tudo, e que só você pode impedir que o mal seja disseminado no mundo. Se seu próprio namorado arrisca sua vida para lhe deixar em segurança, é porque ele sabe que você é importante não só para ele, mas para todos. Você não é fraca, Sakura. Muito ao contrário, é tão forte que consegue ter em suas mãos a confiança e respeito de todos ao seu redor."

"Senhora Hyang..." – Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos

"Todos estão dispostos a lhe ajudar nessa dura batalha, não porque acham que você não seja capaz de lutar sozinha, mas porque acham que você é a única capaz de deter Rytwild, e querem te manter segura até não poderem mais te proteger. Depende apenas de você dar um rumo nessa batalha: você pode unir suas forças a eles, ou ignorá-las e tentar seguir sozinha. A decisão é somente sua, e você tem que aprender a tomá-la: usar os poderes que seus amigos lhe oferecem ou ignorar e fazer tudo sozinha."

Sakura sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, mas elas não eram de tristeza. Eram de alegria e agradecimento por tudo que Hyang havia lhe feito ver que era verdade. Seus amigos confiavam nela, a ajudavam porque a achavam capaz de vencer esse desafio. A senhora tinha razão: estava na hora dela parar de ser uma garota chorona, parar com aquele orgulho sem motivo e decidir o que fazer da sua vida. Decidir se aceitaria a ajuda dos amigos ou se encararia Rytwild sozinha.

"Muito obrigada, senhora Hyang." – ela agradeceu, abraçando a senhora com ternura, e sendo retribuída – "Seguirei o seu conselho; pensarei no que fazer."

"É assim que eu gosto, garota. Agora sim está mostrando ser a garota pela qual Shaoran é apaixonado. Falando nisso, fale com ele amanhã, ele está morrendo de preocupação por sua causa."

"Eu sei, e pode deixar, amanhã mesmo falarei com ele. Não sei como agradecer por tudo que fez por mim."

"Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pela minha futura sobrinha-neta, não é mesmo?"

"Ora, senhora Hyang, não é pra tanto... nem sei se um dia casarei com o Shaoran, como todos acreditam... embora vontade não me falte, não posso falar do futuro."

Hyang sorriu. Era bem verdade que ninguém poderia falar do futuro com certeza, mas naquele caso, as probabilidades eram 100 a favor do que acreditava e vira no lago, momentos antes.

"Bom, se me permite, preciso me retirar." – a senhora fez uma reverência a Sakura – "Daqui a pouco meus irmãos chatos darão pela minha falta e não quero confusões a essa hora da noite. Até logo, Flor de Cerejeira."

"Até logo, senhora Hyang, e mais uma vez obrigada."

Sakura prestou reverência enquanto via a senhora se afastar. Olhou mais uma vez para o lago e sorriu, se sentindo melhor depois de tão angustiantes dias. Estava para ir embora quando sentiu outra presença por perto, que lhe causou arrepios. Arrepios que sempre lhe deixavam alerta.

Olhou ao redor, procurando o dono, ou melhor, a dona daquela presença tão maligna. Olhou para todos os lados, mas como não viu ninguém, decidiu subir em uma árvore próxima para observar, e escondeu sua presença, para não ser percebida. Não demorou muito para a pessoa que procurava aparecer. Os mesmos olhos vermelhos, a mesma pele pálida que tanto lhe causava arrepios, dessa vez não mostravam uma expressão raivosa ou sarcástica. Estava séria, como se quisesse fazer algo muito importante. Sakura se ajeitou melhor no galho onde estava, para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Isso era uma coisa que não mudava nela: a curiosidade.

A mulher ficou parada em silêncio, olhando o lago por alguns longos minutos. Ela fechou os olhos e juntou suas mãos, fazendo a pose que deveria ser feita para as previsões do futuro. Sakura se mexeu um pouco para ver melhor o que ela estava vendo no lago, enquanto se perguntava como ela conhecia o método para as previsões. Em um descuido, se mexeu demais e sentiu o galho começar a se partir. Segurando-se para não cair, suspirou aliviada quando viu que Rytwild não se movera nem um centímetro. Ela não percebera nada.

Passou-se mais alguns minutos, com a mulher estática em frente ao lago, ainda fazendo algumas previsões. Com medo de o galho quebrar de vez, Sakura não se mexeu mais, embora sua curiosidade pedisse para se mexer mais um pouco, a ponto de conseguir ver o que estava acontecendo. Mas, apelando para o bom senso, ficou parada no seu canto, esperando a rival ir embora. Só esperava que ela não demorasse muito, pois o corpo já estava começando a doer, vendo que estava agarrada fortemente ao galho.

Foi então que tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Em questão de milésimos de segundo, uma forte rajada de vento atingiu Sakura em cheio, terminando de quebrar o galho e a derrubando com tudo da árvore. E, antes mesmo da garota ter tempo de se levantar, Rytwild se virou para ela e lançou uma magia que a rodeou rapidamente. Sakura ainda tentou lutar contra a magia, mas em pouco tempo sentiu que suas mãos e suas pernas não a obedeciam mais, assim como o resto do seu corpo. Estava paralisada.

"Confesso que não esperava sua presença hoje, Kinomoto. Não imaginava que fosse adepta à noite."

Sakura tentou falar, mas sua boca não obedecia, fazendo-a ter que ficar totalmente em silêncio, agüentando aquela coisa horrorosa na sua frente.

"O que foi, Sakurinha? O gato comeu sua língua?" – a mulher se aproximou dela e encostou o rosto no da garota. Sakura sentiu sua raiva crescer no seu corpo, mas sequer conseguia estampar isso no seu rosto paralisado, o que a fazia ficar com mais raiva. – "Nossa... eu acho que vi um olhar de raiva. É o máximo que você consegue fazer comigo?"

Ao ver o silêncio da rival, Rytwild deu uma risada sonora, que ecoou no templo vazio. Ela ajeitou o corpo, ficando de pé, totalmente ereta. Olhava com desdém para Sakura.

"Kinomoto, eu poderia acabar com você agora mesmo, sabia? Com você paralisada dessa maneira, seria muito fácil te destruir, como sempre quis. Depois disso era só pegar o restante das cartas e terminar a minha vingança." – um brilho maléfico surgiu em seu olhar – "Mas, pensando bem, isso não teria graça. Sempre me disseram que eu tinha esse defeito, sempre esnobar do inimigo antes de derrotá-lo de vez. Aqueles idiotas da Hierarquia odiavam quando eu fazia isso... e odiavam mais ainda quando não podiam ralhar comigo, já que eu era superior a eles. Trouxas!"

Sakura sentiu que seus olhos se arregalariam se ela pudesse fazer isso. Rytwild deve ter adivinhado o que ela estava pensando, pois um sorriso debochado surgiu em seu rosto antes de voltar a falar:

"Imagino que você esteja curiosa para saber o que é a Hierarquia, não é mesmo? Eu falo tanto dela pra você, mas nunca cheguei a detalhes. Acho que você merece algumas explicações antes de partir pro outro mundo, afinal algo de mim deveria ter resistido a todos esses anos. Acho que os outros até que tinham razão: eu realmente adoro esnobar os meus inimigos derrotados." – suspirou antes de voltar a falar – "Hierarquia da Magia Natural foi a melhor e a pior coisa que me aconteceu na vida. O maior centro de poder do planeta, que esteve praticamente nas minhas mãos, se não fosse pelo maldito do Clow." – Sakura prestava atenção nas palavras dela, embora não pudesse demonstrar – "O que é realmente estranho, já que eu sempre fiz tudo por ele. Se não fosse por mim, ele não seria metade do que foi. Eu sempre o ajudei, sempre o aconselhei, sempre dei força pra ele, em todos os sentidos. Aliás..." – ela voltou a se aproximar da garota, que ainda estava tentando digerir as palavras ditas um pouco antes – "Sabia que eu o ajudei a criar as primeiras cartas Clow? Aposto que isso não te contaram, não é mesmo?"

Sakura sentiu seu coração parando por alguns segundos. Seria possível?

"Ora Kinomoto, vai dizer que nunca se perguntou como eu roubei suas cartas?" – ela perguntou com impaciência, pelo visto adivinhando o que ela estava pensando – "Acho que já te disseram algo sobre laços sentimentais mágicos, não é verdade? Mas claro que já te disseram, aquele petulante do Yue deve ter formulado uma teoria no momento em que peguei as cartas de volta, e aquela irritante da Yelan também deve ter desconfiado. Pois bem, eles estão certos: eu realmente tenho laços sentimentais com as cartas, afinal elas não existiriam sem mim. Com isso consegui pegar grande parte das cartas, menos aquelas que possuem laços com você... nove delas, pra ser mais exata."

Sakura sentiu uma vontade imensa de sorrir. Ela ainda não sabia da Carta Esperança.

"Eu fiquei me perguntando por dias por que essas cartas teriam o laço com você, uma garota tão fraca e insignificante. Mas parece que você consegue fazer com que todos caiam aos seus pés, Kinomoto. Por causa desse jeitinho meiguinho e sedutor, você conseguiu me destruir."

"_Do que essa maluca está falando? Eu sequer a conhecia!" – _pensava Sakura consigo mesmo

"Às vezes eu me pergunto por que Clow deixou todas as cartas pra você, uma insignificante garota. Eu tinha tudo para ser a futura dona, eu o ajudei a criar." – o olhar de Rytwild agora tinha um brilho alucinado de desespero e loucura – "Elas, por direito, eram minhas, eu fiquei ao lado dele contando com isso. Deus sabe o quanto lutei para agüentar aquele gênio bobo e irritante de Lead, o quanto sofri com as atitudes tolerantes dele. Já era muito difícil ter que conviver com o fato dele ser o Regente da Hierarquia, ainda mais com o fato dele sempre ser benevolente, sempre se negar a usar a violência. Era um direito meu possuir as cartas depois da morte dele, mais do que isso, era uma obrigação. EU era a mais forte, a mais preparada. Então, por que ele deixou tudo para você? POR QUÊ?"

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Sakura esperava que Rytwild falasse mais, muitas informações estavam sendo dadas, embora ainda não entendesse quase nada do que ela dizia. E perguntas ainda rondavam a sua cabeça: como Rytwild havia vivido com Clow, se ele havia morrido há anos? Como ela poderia tê-lo ajudado a criar as cartas, sendo tão perversa daquele jeito? E o que diabos era a tal Hierarquia, que ela até agora não sabia?

"E como se não bastasse você pegar minhas cartas, Kinomoto, você também resolveu pegar o cargo da Regência, que também deveria ser meu depois da morte de Clow. Estava tudo certo, tudo planejado, eu até já sabia o que fazer quando ocupasse o cargo, mas aí ele anuncia que o cargo será de outra pessoa, a mesma que possuiria as cartas. Mais uma vez você entrou no meu caminho, me tirando tudo que eu tanto queria e sonhava. VOCÊ foi minha pedra do sapato durante anos, por sua causa fui expulsa da Hierarquia, por sua causa cheguei onde estou hoje." – ela aproximou seu rosto do de Sakura, e a encarava com o mais profundo ódio – "Mas um dia eu prometi me vingar, eliminando essa sua existência indesejável e acabando com a raça de todos da Hierarquia, tomando o meu lugar na Regência de volta, assim como todas as minhas cartas. E esse dia finalmente chegou, Kinomoto; finalmente poderei sumir com essa sua vida inútil e conseguir o poder que tanto desejei durante todos esses anos." – seu olhar adquiriu um brilho maldoso e cruel – "Finalmente vou acabar com você de uma vez por todas, e recompensar todo esse tempo de espera e sofrimento. Prepare-se para a sua morte, Sakura." – ela se levantou e encarou a garota com desdém e sarcasmo – "Alguma coisa a dizer antes de morrer? Ah é, eu esqueci: você não pode falar." – ela riu sarcasticamente, o que fez Sakura ficar com muita raiva – "Já que você não tem nada a declarar, morra Kinomoto."

Rytwild ergueu os dois braços e conjurou uma enorme foice de fogo. Segurou-a como se aquilo não fosse nada, e apontou para Sakura. A garota apenas olhava para a foice à sua frente, pesando desesperadamente em como sair daquela situação. Mas por mais que tentasse, seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia. Ela estava paralisada totalmente.

Rytwild aproximou a foice do pescoço de Sakura, deixando-a meio milímetro afastada. A jovem podia sentir o calor do fogo intensamente, que a fazia suar. A bruxa deu mais um sorriso satânico:

"Antes que eu me esqueça, você foi paralisada pela carta Paralisação, Sakura. Ela pára todos os seus movimentos, inclusive te impede de falar. Você fica estática no tempo e espaço, como se fosse uma pedra." – ela sorriu mais ainda – "Agora, MORRA!"

Sakura a viu erguer a foice, fazendo o vento quente passar pelo seu pescoço. Tentou fechar os olhos, mas eles não obedeciam. Sabia que aquela era a sua hora, e ela sequer podia se defender. Ficou esperando a foice atingir o seu pescoço, mas ela não veio. Ao contrário, foi atingida por outro jato de fogo incrivelmente forte, que ao queimar a mão de Rytwild, a fez soltar sua arma. A bruxa olhou para trás e encarou um par de olhos incrivelmente castanhos a olhando com desafio, enquanto segurava um pequeno pedaço de papel. Era Hyang.

"Não tem nenhuma vergonha de se declarar poderosa enquanto ataca pessoas impossibilitadas de se defender, Rytwild?" – a anciã perguntou, não fazendo nenhuma questão de esconder sua raiva – "Achava que você era uma oponente mais digna."

"Quem é você, sua velha maldita?"

"Interessante você me chamar de velha, minha cara. Se os meus ouvidos não me enganam, você acabou de dizer à senhorita Kinomoto que conheceu o Mago Clow. E se minha cabeça não estiver muito falha, isso significa que você é bem mais velha do que eu. Só queria saber como mantém essa aparência... aliás, como se mantém viva."

"_Ela ouviu tudo que Rytwild disse!_" – pensou Sakura, ficando surpresa.

"Pelo jeito não estávamos sozinhas durante todo esse tempo." – retrucou Rytwild, encarando a velha – "Imagino que tenha vindo ajudar Kinomoto, já que ela sozinha não daria conta do recado."

"Eu não vim por isso, caríssima." – e com isso, a anciã pegou outro pedaço de papel e encarou a oponente – "Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim!"

"_Ela usa a mesma magia que o Shaoran!_" – pensou Sakura, ainda mais assustada

Um grande jato de fogo voltou a atingir Rytwild, a jogando dentro do lago. Sakura, nessa hora, sentiu seu corpo relaxando, e todos os seus movimentos voltando para si. Mexeu suas mãos para conferir se podia se mexer de novo, e com grande alegria viu que não estava mais sob o efeito da carta. Olhou para cima, e viu um homem de calças e camisa justa de manga mais comprida que seu braço surgindo no céu. Era a carta Paralisação.

"Capture-a logo, antes que Rytwild volte a ter o controle!" – gritou Hyang para Sakura

"Certo." – ela pegou a chave do seu pescoço – "Chave que guarda o poder da Estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e os ofereça a valente Sakura, que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!" – ela segurou seu báculo com força e apontou para o homem, que terminava de surgir no ar – "Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow."

Pouco a pouco a carta foi voltando à sua "forma humilde" e parou na mão de Sakura, juntamente com Cadeado, Tempo e Silêncio. Mais três, pensou Sakura com alívio. Olhou atentamente a carta Paralisação: o homem estava ereto, como um soldado em continência, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Mais uma carta negra que teria que transformar depois.

"Tudo bem com você, Sakura?" – perguntou Hyang com preocupação

"Agora sim." – a garota respondeu, olhando para a mulher – "Obrigada por me ajudar."

"Não poderia deixar que Rytwild te derrotasse naquelas condições. Você tem que ter a chance de se defender em uma luta, apenas quis igualar o combate."

Sakura ia dizer algo de novo, mas foi interrompida com a presença de Rytwild aumentando consideravelmente. Segurou seu báculo com mais força, preparando-se para se defender, quando a mulher voltou novamente à superfície. Seu olhar, cheio de ódio por natureza, estava ainda mais raivoso, se isso era possível.

"Como sempre, recebendo ajuda, Kinomoto." – ela rilhou os dentes – "É realmente uma fraca."

"Pelo menos não sou covarde a ponto de atacar alguém indefeso." – Sakura retrucou, devolvendo o olhar que recebia – "Eu luto de igual para igual."

Rytwild pareceu que iria atacar, mas ao ver Hyang ao lado da garota, recuou um pouco. Sabia que a velha não era muito poderosa, mas se unisse forças com Kinomoto, poderia ter problemas. Além disso, tinha que evitar ao máximo que Sakura soubesse controlar a magia dos outros; seria muito mais difícil conseguir a Regência na Hierarquia se a rival soubesse ter aquele imenso poder nas mãos, ao seu bel-prazer.

"Melhor deixarmos nossa luta para um outro dia, Kinomoto, para quando ninguém puder te poupar ou ajudar. Tenho certeza que, nesse dia, nosso duelo vai acabar."

E antes mesmo que alguém pudesse fazer algo, Rytwild conjurou um portal na água, que a levou para longe dali.

Sakura e Hyang ainda ficaram alertas por alguns minutos, esperando Rytwild aparecer em qualquer lugar, atacando pelas costas na primeira oportunidade. Mas ao verem que a presença da feiticeira havia sumido por completo, relaxaram seus corpos. As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Quem desfez o silêncio foi a anciã:

"Acho que hoje conseguimos muitas informações sobre sua rival, Flor de Cerejeira."

"É."

"Várias coisas que ela disse me intrigaram profundamente. Mas o que achei mais curioso é que ela não parou de falar na Hierarquia."

"É comum dela, fala o tempo todo."

Hyang encarou Sakura com um olhar rígido e sério:

"Por um acaso ela já havia falado sobre a Hierarquia com você, Kinomoto?"

Sakura abaixou um pouco a cabeça, se maldizendo por falar demais. Agora era questão de tempo para todos saberem que a tal Hierarquia era um dos motivos para Rytwild a perseguir, e logo todos estariam pesquisando freneticamente. E logo ela que queria manter segredo...

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Kinomoto."

"Sim, senhora. Ela já mencionou a Hierarquia diversas vezes. Diz que eu tomei a posição dela."

"E você sabe o que é a Hierarquia?"

"Não senhora. Andei pesquisando com Tomoyo sobre o assunto, mas não conseguimos nada."

Hyang suspirou aliviada. Seria melhor mesmo Sakura não saber de nada por enquanto; sua sabedoria dizia que em breve as coisas seriam esclarecidas, e que ela não deveria se meter no assunto. Tinha uma leve noção do que estava acontecendo, e embora ainda tivesse suas dúvidas, Rytwild tinha esclarecido muita coisa naquela noite. Agora, era só fingir que não sabia de nada além do que todos já conheciam.

"Vamos embora, Kinomoto. A noite já está alta e ambas precisamos descansar. Amanhã conversaremos com todos sobre o que aconteceu hoje."

"Tem razão, senhora Li. Vamos embora."

E em silêncio, cada uma perdida em seus pensamentos, elas voltaram para suas casas.

Continua 

Obs: antes de tudo, quero agradecer a TODOS que me apoiaram nessa fase difícil. Fiquei tão emocionada quando recebi os reviews das pessoas perguntando como eu estava, se eu já tinha melhorado, desejando os pêsames e oferecendo ajuda caso eu precisasse. É sério, nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida. É bom saber que as pessoas se preocupam com o nosso bem estar, mesmo que seja de longe. Mas não se preocupem: eu já estou bem melhor. Depois que o tempo passou um pouco, eu entendi uma coisa que antes eu não entendia, mesmo ouvindo há tanto tempo. Eu entendi que, quando amamos uma pessoa, ela realmente não nos abandona, e sim que está conosco o tempo todo, em nossos corações. Claro que irei sentir muita falta do meu avô quando voltar à Bahia, porque não terá mais ninguém que faça as brincadeiras que ele fazia, que conte aquelas histórias ANTIGAS que só e nem alguém com um humor e otimismo tão grandes que contagiavam a todos que passassem. Mas, só de lembrar da pessoa que ele era, isso é o suficiente para suprir um pouco da falta que ele faz, e o suficiente para sabermos que ele está do nosso lado, nos guiando o tempo todo.

Bom, esquecendo um pouco esse lado emocional (mesmo porque eu acho que vocês não merecem ficar lendo essas coisas tristes), vamos aos comentários do capítulo. Será que agora vocês entenderam um pouco a nossa vilã? Quando eu decidi colocar o nome do capítulo de "Uma Noite de Angústias", eu não pensei apenas nos problemas que a Sakura está sofrendo, e sim também em todos os motivos que estão fazendo a Rytwild fazer tudo isso, e nesse lado negativo que, de certa forma, faz mal sem que ela perceba. Essa raiva que ela sente de todos, e essa ambição desmedida que faz dela a minha vilã que eu acho mais interessante (se bem que eu também tenho a Lore, mas infelizmente ela não é criação minha; e quanto ao espião de HPEATDCV... bem, desse aí eu nem tenho o que falar!). Estava ouvindo uma música da Pitty (embora não goste muito dela, devo confessar que as músicas dela são bem inspiradoras) e achei a cara da Rytwild. Foi então que me veio a idéia de criar esse capítulo, que acabou se tornando um dos mais importantes. O nome dela é "Memórias", e como eu a achei A CARA dela, dei um jeito de enfiá-la na história. Mais tarde vocês verão por que eu acho isso. Bom, no próximo capítulo eu irei falar um pouco da Meilin e da Fai. Se alguém quiser saber mais, basta ir checar lá no site (e eu desisto de colocar o endereço aqui, eles sempre tiram alguma parte), o endereço está no meu perfil. Até hoje eu não soube o que vocês acharam do site. Quero saber tudo que vocês acham. Beijos e até o capítulo 12!

**Comentários extras: **sabe uma coisa que eu percebi enquanto assistia as minhas fitas de SCC? Que o nosso tão amado Shaoran é um conquistador nato! É sério, ele tem uma arma de conquista infalível: aquele lenço que ele carrega pra todo lado. Assistam e vocês verão que as duas pessoas que são apaixonadas por ele (Meilin e Sakura) foram conquistadas quando o garoto ofereceu aquele encantador lenço pra elas poderem chorar! O lencinho é poderoso... agora estou vendo todos os garotos irem comprar um pra ver se funciona. Hihihi, é sério, tem amigo meu que está pensando seriamente em tentar a tática. Será que funciona?

Uma outra coisa que eu percebi: Kero sabe ser muito maldoso quando quer. Vocês acreditam que ele chamou o Yukito de "Goiabinha bichado" no episódio da Carta Cadeado? Se bem que ele não estava lá muito errado, mas mesmo assim!

Mais uma coisinha (estou até parecendo o tio do Jackie Chan): será que posso pedir um presente de aniversário pra vocês? Quarta, dia 25/01, foi meu aniversário, e eu adoraria receber como presente um review do pessoal que lê. POR FAVOR, NÃO CUSTA NADA! FAÇAM UMA ANIVERSARIANTE FELIZ, E TIREM DELA ESSE GOSTO DE AMARGURA PORQUE ESTÁ FICANDO IDOSA! Estou brincando, mas eu queria muito que todos deixassem review, falando o que acham da história. Mas, claro, não vou obrigar ninguém...

Só pra matar a curiosidade de vocês: o BEDJLQLCVTADBPUSOEDV (Big Exército de Jovens Lutadoras que Lutam Contra Velhinhos Tiranos Armados de Bengala Por Um Shaoran ou Eriol da Vida) foi a organização que eu e minha amiga Nanda criamos enquanto trocávamos e-mails furiosos, reclamando dos anciões, tios-avôs do Shaoran. Surgiu meio sem querer, mas acabou virando coisa séria. Nosso objetivo é lutar contra esses velhos chatos (que, mesmo sendo irritantes, faz a nossa alegria, porque aumenta nossa vontade de acabar com eles) que pegam no pé da Sakura e do Shaoran o tempo todo, principalmente do último. Por isso tem esse nome (quanto à referência ao Eriol, assim que ele voltar de vez pra fic, vocês vão saber por que o Exército luta por ele também). Se alguém quiser participar, é só dizer. Pretendo fazer uma surpresa mais pra frente, e preciso de aliadas...

E só pra acabar... se alguém aí está sentindo falta do Eriol, não se preocupem! Só mais um capítulo e ele está de volta!


	12. Os Sentimentos de Meilin

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (Ah, Angelita Gowdak também não é minha! Ela é da minha amiga Jessica, mas eu tenho permissão para usá-la aqui. Valeu amiga!).**

Capítulo 12 – Os Sentimentos de Meilin

Era uma noite gostosa de sábado, característica de uma noite de verão – muito calor, brisa leve e céu claro, mostrando a lua quase cheia, junto com todas aquela lindas estrelas. Era uma noite perfeita para as pessoas saírem de casa e passearem pelas ruas calmas de Tomoeda, aproveitando a estação. E pelo jeito, muitas haviam decidido seguir aquela "regra", principalmente os estudantes, que queriam curtir as últimas semanas de férias que ainda tinham. Todos eles pareciam estar nas ruas, andando em grupos e rindo de qualquer coisa. A beleza da juventude!

Porém, havia um grupo mais sério andando pelas ruas, um grupo bem heterogêneo e preocupado. Estavam todos sentados em um banco do Parque do Rei Pingüim, olhando o céu em silêncio enquanto esperavam o último membro do grupo chegar. Para variai, _ela _estava atrasada.

"Não tem jeito!" – resmungou uma garota de longos cabelos negros e intensos olhos vermelhos, enquanto olhava um relógio – "Toda vez é assim, ela sempre se atrasa".

"Você já deveria estar acostumada, Meilin".– respondeu um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros e pele clara – "Você a conhece desde criança, sabe que ela tem essa mania".

"Pois eu acho que você deveria dar um jeito nisso!" – Meilin fez cara feia – "É vizinho dela, poderia dar um jeito de fazê-la se arrumar a tempo".

"E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Ser vizinho dela não me dá direito algum de interferir na vida pessoal de Sakura".– o garoto desviou o olhar de Meilin e começou a encarar o jovem ao seu lado – "Aliás, acho que isso deveria ser missão sua! É a sua namorada, não?".

Shaoran encarou Yamato e fez cara feia. Era bem verdade que tentara fazer com que Sakura parasse de se atrasar nos seus compromissos, mas simplesmente não conseguira! Aliás, já estava até ficando acostumado... os atrasos dela eram tão comuns que viraram rotina.

"Não acham que estão implicando demais com a Sakura, não?" – perguntou Tomoyo, de um jeito meio sério – "Ela sempre foi assim, e vocês sabem disso. Daqui a pouco ela aparece".

"Pois eu ainda acho um desaforo ficar aqui esperando".– Meilin cruzou os braços e fez cara feia – "Estamos cheios de problemas e a tonta fica se atrasando...".

"Não fique zangada com ela, Meilin".– pediu Nakata, lançando um olhar carinhoso à amiga – "Daqui a pouco ela deve aparecer".

"É, eu sei!" – foi o último comentário da garota antes de cruzar os braços e fazer cara feia.

Era sempre daquele jeito, eles marcavam alguma coisa e Sakura era sempre A ÚLTIMA a chegar. Antigamente, achava que aquela mania desapareceria com o passar do tempo, mas sua decepção foi grande ao perceber que nada havia mudado nos últimos anos. Naquela noite, ainda tinha a mínima esperança de que ela chegaria na hora, afinal eles tinham uma coisa muito importante a fazer. Desde a noite em que Hyang contara a todos da família que Rytwild falava a todo instante sobre uma tal de Hierarquia da Força Natural, ou algo parecido com isso, todos começaram a procurar informações em livros, sites e até mesmo em algumas revistas! Era de se esperar que o assunto fosse levado a sério e que todo o material recolhido naqueles últimos três dias fosse logo reunido. Mas não! Ela tinha que atrasar, como sempre. E o mais engraçado era que todos gostavam disso nela... todos, sem exceção. E falando nela, finalmente Sakura se aproximava do grupo, correndo a passos largos e ofegando desesperadamente.

"Cheguei!" – ela anunciou, parando na frente de todos para respirar – "Desculpem o meu atraso, mas fiquei tão concentrada lendo os livros do papai que acabei perdendo a hora".

"Achou alguma coisa?" – perguntou Shaoran, com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Não!" – deu um sorriso sem graça – "Juro que procurei em tudo, mas não achei nada que pudesse ajudar!".

Meilin sorriu, e ficou pensando em todas as coisas que haviam mudado e não mudado naqueles anos todos. Tanto tempo se passara, e tantas coisas haviam acontecido. E continuavam acontecendo, uma novidade atrás da outra. Era tão difícil se acostumar àquela nova vida!

"Meilin, algum problema?" – perguntou Nakata, olhando fixamente para a garota.

"O quê? Não, nenhum!" – ela respondeu, dando um leve sorriso, e desviando a sua atenção para os outros – "Então, o que realmente descobrimos sobre a tal Hierarquia da Força Natural?"

"MAGIA Natural, encrenqueira!" – respondeu Kero, saindo da mochila de Sakura e olhando para Meilin de forma zombeteira – "Continua burra, não é mesmo?"

"O que disse?".

"Por favor, não briguem!" – pediu Sakura, totalmente sem jeito – "Que tal começarmos logo?".

"Concordo com você!" – respondeu Yamato, sentando-se no banco – "Alguém achou algo?".

"Eu achei!" – manifestou-se Tomoyo, tirando seu laptop da bolsa e o abrindo – "Não foi muita coisa, mas foi algo".

"O que você exatamente encontrou, Tomoyo?" – perguntou Kero, agora se colocando na frente da garota.

"Em um site de lendas, achei esse texto aqui".– ela abriu um documento do Word com rapidez. – "Não representa muita coisa do que eu já deduzia ser, mas é algo útil".

"Então leia logo!" – pediu Meilin, irritada – "Já demoramos demais".

Tomoyo sorriu com o pedido. Essa era sua amiga Meilin mesmo...

"_O mundo passa por diversas fases e eras desde a sua criação, e todas são caracterizadas por fatos e momentos históricos que fazem delas únicas. Porém, a última foi caracterizada pela presença do ser humano, e suas profundas transformações em si mesmo, no espaço e no tempo"._

"Ah, ótimo!" – retrucou Nakata, fazendo bico – "Tudo que eu precisava era de aulas de História e Geografia agora".

"Nakata, não interrompa a Tomoyo, ela ainda não terminou".– repreendeu Yamato – "Vamos ver o que ela encontrou".

"Obrigada Yamato".– Tomoyo agradeceu, dando um sorriso, antes de continuar – "_A presença do ser humano no planeta, assim como todas as suas atitudes, causaram grandes impactos ao longo da História. Desde a supremacia dos faraós no Egito Antigo, até a Guerra Fria do século XX, todos os acontecimentos interferiram de algum modo na vida da Terra, com conseqüências positivas e negativas. Conseqüências que tinham como semelhança uma coisa: as profundas mudanças na natureza"._

"Agora está começando a ficar interessante".– comentou Kero baixinho, apenas para si mesmo, mas alto o suficiente para Sakura ouvir e dar um cascudo na sua cabeça, como pedido para ele se calar.

"_Está cientificamente comprovado que conforme o tempo passa, o homem interfere cada vez mais e mais na natureza, retirando dela matéria prima e energia necessária para a produção de bens de consumo, seja na agricultura ou na indústria, ou até mesmo em outras coisas simples e necessárias para a manutenção da vida, como a preparação da comida. Porém, desde o começo dessa prática, o que se verificava era que o homem sempre devolvia o que retirava em forma de poluição, que trazia aspectos e conseqüências negativas para toda a sociedade"._

"Ei, nem sempre foi assim!" – retrucou Sakura, se manifestando – "Antigamente, a exploração da natureza não era tão gigantesca como hoje, tirava-se apenas para a sobrevivência do ser humano".

"Eu ainda não terminei, Sakura".– respondeu Tomoyo, com um tom de voz muito delicado e gentil – "Eu já ia chegar nessa parte".

"Ah, desculpa".

"Tudo bem".– ela sorriu e tratou de terminar o que tinha descoberto – "_No começo da humanidade, essa troca entre homem e natureza era estabelecida de forma equilibrada, no começo oferecendo apenas a comida para o nômade, e depois oferecendo todas as condições (como solo, clima, nutrientes, relevo e diversos outros fatores) para o começo da agricultura no mundo (e, conseqüentemente, tornando o homem sedentário). Mas, conforme os anos foram passando, se tornava cada vez mais comum o excedente de produção e a necessidade de novos bens de consumo, e eis que então surge o comércio primitivo, baseado na troca."_

"A gente não pode pular a parte escolar do processo?" – perguntou Nakata, levemente aborrecida – "Estou tão cansada de ouvir tudo isso...".

"Já está acabando".– Tomoyo encarou a garota – "Mas se todos concordarem, eu posso realmente pular essa parte".

Todos se entreolharam, como se perguntando uns aos outros se poderiam seguir em frente sem aqueles dados. Shaoran suspirou e respondeu pelos outros, com uma pergunta:

"São dados muito importantes?".

"De certa forma".– respondeu Tomoyo – "Mas nada que não vá nos prejudicar muito... inclusive, acho que posso dar uma resumida".

"Então faça isso, por favor!" – respondeu Meilin, cansada – "Não gosto de Geografia!".

"Tudo bem".– Tomoyo releu todo o texto, tentando escolher o que realmente deveria falar ou não. Ficou algum tempo concentrada nisso até que deu um belo sorriso – "Ah, já sei. _Com a evolução do comércio, juntamente com novas descobertas (como a matemática) e surgimentos de novos sistemas de produção, a exploração da natureza foi se tornando cada vez mais crescente, e com ela o desequilíbrio foi aumentando gradativamente. O relevo, o clima, a temperatura do planeta, a taxa de gases nocivos no ar... todos esses fatores foram apenas crescendo conforme o passar dos séculos, começando a causar um imenso colapso de escala mundial. Os problemas ambientais começaram a ter impacto, tornando os prejuízos da exploração praticamente irreversíveis e de escala tão grande que o planeta entrava em sério risco. Foi então que **eles **se reuniram"._

"Eles?" – perguntou Sakura, confusa – "Quem são eles?".

"Você verá!" – respondeu Tomoyo, voltando a ler – "_Diz a lenda que, desde o começo da vida neste mundo maravilhoso, houve a necessidade de existir pessoas que representasse o poder de Deus na natureza, usando-se do que hoje é conhecido como 'magia' para manter toda sua bela criação intacta e, ao mesmo tempo, pronta para atender às necessidades do ser humano. Eram pessoas comuns, escolhidas pela Mãe-Natureza para serem concebidas com a dádiva da magia, unicamente para ajudar o Senhor a controlar o planeta. Conhecidos como magos, bruxos, sábios e outros diversos nomes, muitos ficaram famosos por seus feitos, enquanto outros morreram no anonimato. No começo, não tinham muito trabalho, e seus feitos se resumiam a controlar os quatro elementos: Fogo, Água, Terra e Vento. Porém, conforme a humanidade foi evoluindo e os problemas, aumentando, a necessidade de se manter o equilíbrio se tornava cada vez maior, e com ela novas responsabilidades sobre fenômenos naturais nunca controlados antes, como maremotos, vulcões e clima, surgiam. Estava cada vez mais difícil para os escolhidos pela Mãe-Natureza cuidarem de suas responsabilidades sozinhos e sem controle. Foi então que todos, sob ordem da Mãe-Natureza, se reuniram para decidirem o que fazer sobre o recente, porém crescente desequilíbrio natural. Nesse dia, ficou decidido que um número determinado de escolhidos controlariam cada setor da Natureza, e que todo poder mágico ficaria em suas mãos. Cada escolhido ficaria responsável por um setor, e aqueles que controlassem algo em comum, ficariam reunidos em quatro classes. Todos seriam liderados por uma pessoa, também escolhida pela Mãe-Natureza, e esse líder teria ao seu lado uma pessoa para lhe ajudar. Foi assim que, há muito tempo (não se sabe a data certa, mas com certeza há mais de mil anos), que a Hierarquia da Magia Natural nasceu"._

"Então é isso?" – perguntou Kero, levemente indignado – "Oras, achava que era uma coisa mais emocionante!".

"Kero!" – repreendeu Sakura, fazendo cara feia.

"Ele está certo, Sakura".– comentou Tomoyo, fechando o laptop – "Não foi de grande ajuda".

"Pois é aí que você se engana, Daidouji".– disse Yamato, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos – "Embora possa parecer pouco, agora temos uma noção básica do que é a Hierarquia. Pelo menos agora podemos deduzir o que Rytwild quer; afinal, sabemos que ela tem uma certa obsessão sobre esse assunto".

"O que ela te disse naquela noite em que você se encontrou com minha tia, Sakura?" – perguntou Shaoran.

Enquanto Sakura dava um suspiro cansado e recontava o incidente daquela noite, Meilin apenas observava os amigos. A partir daquele momento, todos iriam começar a formular as mais diferentes hipóteses sobre o assunto, analisariam todos os dados conseguidos por Tomoyo, veriam se os dados conseguidos por Shaoran poderiam trazer algo a mais, e ficariam horas naquela discussão. Estava se tornando rotina desde que Hyang chegara naquela noite, contando sobre a luta de Sakura com Rytwild e sobre tudo que a feiticeira havia revelado. A curiosidade em saber sobre a tal Hierarquia havia se tornado tão grande que o grupo não pensava em outra coisa desde então. Shaoran, Nakata e Yamato reviravam as bibliotecas de toda a cidade, enquanto Tomoyo, que já havia iniciado a pesquisa sobre o assunto antes do ocorrido, passando horas na frente do computador, agora não saía mais de casa; e Sakura se trancava no porão de sua casa, analisando os livros de seu pai com Kero. Yue e Touya, que não estavam presentes naquela reunião, faziam o que podiam para encontrar algo nas livrarias de Tóquio, enquanto tia Yelan e Shiefa vasculhavam todos os documentos, lendas, livros e até mesmo fotos da família, na esperança de achar algo. Ela havia sido a única que ficara de fora. Não que tivesse sido obrigada a ser excluída; ela preferiria não se envolver na parte "burocrática". Sabia que era uma ajuda importante para Sakura, e que tinha carta branca para se envolver, mas sua área não era aquela. Ela gostava mesmo era das lutas físicas, onde suas habilidades nas artes marciais tinham real valor. Sim, era nas lutas que deveria estar, e não ali, com aquele monte de dados chatos e complexos.

"E, se tudo que ela disse for verdade, imagino que ela tenha sido membro da Hierarquia há algum tempo, junto com o Mago Clow, que era o regente." – Sakura terminou de contar a mesma história pela milésima vez, agora dando a sua opinião – "E pelo jeito, ela queria o cargo dele."

"Disso não temos dúvidas." – comentou Shaoran, olhando o céu, como se aquilo o fizesse pensar melhor – "Pelo o que você e tia Hyang nos contaram, ela disse com todas as letras que queria as cartas e o cargo. A pergunta é: por que ela diz que você foi a culpada por isso tudo?"

"Ela disse que além das cartas, eu roubei o cargo de Regente, que seria dela".– Sakura abaixou a cabeça – "Mas até onde eu saiba, eu não sou Regente de nada. Nem sabia que essa tal Hierarquia existia... eu nem sei o que um Regente faz!".

"O Regente, na música, é a pessoa que conduz o Coral ou a Orquestra". – disse Tomoyo, colocando a mão no queixo – "Resumidamente, ele é o líder do grupo enquanto fazemos a apresentação".

"Isso quer dizer que o Regente da Hierarquia seria o líder?" – perguntou Nakata, mas em um tom de voz que mais indicava certeza do que dúvida.

"Para ser um cargo cobiçado por Rytwild, com certeza é isso".– respondeu Kero, cruzando seus pequenos bracinhos – "Só não entendo como alguém como ela pode ter sido convocada para fazer parte da Hierarquia".

"Que cargo será que ela exercia?" – perguntou Sakura.

"Consegui em um livro algumas hipóteses sobre os diversos cargos que existem na Hierarquia".– disse Shaoran, abrindo um dos grossos livros que havia trazido – "Talvez se analisarmos algum deles, consigamos identificar o que ela fazia".

Meilin percebeu que, naquele momento, a discussão acabaria indo mais longe do que ela imaginara, e que definitivamente sobraria por ali. Então, antes que alguém pudesse perceber, ela se levantou, se colocou à frente de todos e abriu um imenso sorriso. Vendo que ninguém lhe prestava atenção, ela pigarreou, e todos se calaram:

"Algum problema, Meilin?" – perguntou Nakata, que se debruçava sobre Yamato para ler o livro que Shaoran segurava.

"Eu só queria dizer que eu vou indo".– ela respondeu, em seu tom mais delicado – "Acho que já está um pouco tarde, e ainda preciso terminar as minhas lições de férias".

"Mas as férias só acabam na semana que vem!" – comentou Kero, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Mas, diferente de você, eu não deixo nada para a última hora, BONECO!" – ela respondeu, frisando bem a última palavra, deixando o pequeno guardião irritadíssimo – "Sendo assim, eu já vou embora. Depois vocês me contam a qual conclusão chegaram, certo? Beijinhos, e até amanhã!" – disse, já se dirigindo para a sua casa.

Assim que ela sumiu de vista, todos se entreolharam, cada um com uma expressão bem desconfiada no rosto. Todos, principalmente Tomoyo, Sakura e Shaoran, sabiam que Meilin não era do tipo de pessoa que fazia as lições com antecedência... se havia uma pessoa que fazia tudo na última hora, ERA ELA! Mas acabaram deixando aquilo para lá, voltando a se concentrar no que estavam fazendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin ia andando calmamente pelas ruas de Tomoeda, buscando em cada canto uma lembrança do seu passado. Incrível como a vida havia seguido uma trajetória totalmente diferente do que ela havia esperado, ou melhor, planejado. Há quase cinco anos, havia chegado naquela cidade como uma garota histérica, atrás daquele que julgava ser seu namorado, pra não dizer noivo. Durante muito tempo, viveu aquela ilusão, e não suportava que mais ninguém lhe contradissesse, nem mesmo o próprio Shaoran. Vivia implicando com todos ao seu redor, se achando a melhor em tudo, e odiando quando era superada. Mas, quando menos viu, havia perdido aquele espírito competitivo, havia feito amizade com os outros, principalmente com Sakura e Tomoyo, e descobrira que podia ser útil na captura das cartas. Começou a ser mais flexível, dando até a Shaoran carta branca para terminar o compromisso. Voltou para Hong-Kong, onde passou a ter uma vida um pouco solitária e parada. Havia se acostumado com o caos da captura das cartas, das aventuras em que se metia e das encrencas que arrumava. No fundo ela sempre quis ter magia, mas como não havia sido concebida com o dom, tinha que se contentar em apenas acompanhar os amigos, ajudando no que lhe era permitido. Um tempo depois, recebera a fatídica ligação de Shaoran, pedindo para conversar com ela. Morrendo de curiosidade, e também cheia de saudades do Japão, não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar o primeiro vôo e partir para a "Terra do Sol Nascente". Achava que poderia finalmente voltar a viver um pouco daquela emoção que o mundo mágico oferecia, e ainda aproveitava para ser seu querido "namorado". Mas levou um grande choque ao ver que os problemas dos amigos agora eram bem mais sérios (e esquisitos) do que capturar as cartas, e que Shaoran queria terminar o compromisso, pois estava gostando de outra. Naquele momento, Meilin percebeu que sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Problemas maiores iriam aparecer, e ela teria que recomeçar tudo de novo. Desde criança, planejara sua vida de uma maneira, e Shaoran estava envolvido em todos os projetos. E naquele momento, todos os sonhos haviam se desfeito. E cinco anos depois, lá estava ela, andando pelas mesmas ruas de Tomoeda onde um dia chorara, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido depois. Muitas coisas mudaram, enquanto outras permaneciam as mesmas.

Ela chegou silenciosamente na sua casa. Entrou com cuidado na sala e acabou seguindo direto para o quarto. Estava tão cansada que a única coisa no que pensava era cama, travesseiro, coberta e uma boa noite de sono. Mas, ao caminho do dormitório, acabou se deparando com a mãe se olhando no espelho do próprio quarto, analisando seu corpo e principalmente seu rosto. Aquilo estava se tornando muito comum naqueles dias.

"Algum problema, mãe?".

"Ah!" – Fai deu um leve pulo para trás, respirando pesadamente; logo em seguida olhou com leve fúria para a filha – "Meilin, quer me matar do coração?".

"Desculpe-me" – a garota abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de arrependimento – "Mas é que a vi se olhando no espelho mais uma vez e fiquei curiosa em saber o porquê da senhora se olhar tanto...".

"O quê, agora vai implicar com quantas vezes me olho no espelho? Realmente, às vezes você me faz perder a cabeça."

Meilin olhou com o cenho franzido. A mãe andava tão estranha naqueles dias... mas devia dar um desconto. Estava muito quente, e as coisas da mudança para o Japão ainda não tinham sido todas resolvidas. Talvez o estresse a deixasse daquele jeito.

"Achei que estava saindo com os seus amigos".– Fai comentou, voltando a se olhar no espelho – "Aconteceu algo de errado?".

"Ah não, eu que decidi voltar mais cedo. Sabe como é, eles iriam começar a falar de magia e iriam ficar horas discutindo sobre o assunto... não é muito a minha área."

"Pensava que você queria ter poderes mágicos".

"E eu queria, mas já me conformei com a minha condição".– Meilin suspirou e se sentou na cama da mãe – "Além disso, a parte burocrática não me interessa muito, por isso voltei mais cedo".

"Pois eu acho que você deveria ter ficado" – Fai fez uma careta, pelo jeito havia algo em sua imagem que não lhe agradava – "São seus amigos, não são? Eles não a deixariam isolada só porque possuem magia!".

"O problema não é bem esse...".

Fai olhou com curiosidade para Meilin, deixando de se olhar no espelho. Aproximou-se da filha, a encarando fixamente. Um silêncio muito incômodo se estabeleceu entre as duas, coisa que nunca havia acontecido antes. Sentindo-se um pouco incomodada, Meilin resolveu quebrar aquele gelo:

"Mãe... algum problema?".

"Você me intriga às vezes, Meilin. Uma hora está toda feliz e contente, e mais do que repente cai nesse poço de tristeza. O que está acontecendo? Qual é o seu problema?".

"Ah, não é nada demais. Eu apenas... queria ter mais participação nessa luta, entende? Mas nada acontece, ficamos sempre na parte burocrática e blá blá blá..."

"Será que é só isso mesmo?" – Fai olhou ainda mais intensamente para Meilin – "Ou será que há algo ou alguém no grupo que a incomoda?".

"Ah mãe, deixe de bobagens!" – Meilin desviou o olhar – "Sabe que já passei dessa fase, há muito tempo parei de implicar com Sakura".

Fai arregalou os olhos e se afastou de Meilin. A jovem levantou as sobrancelhas, intrigada com a atitude da mãe. Nunca a havia visto tão surpresa...

"Por que essa cara de surpresa, mãe? Até parece que disse alguma novidade!".

"Ah não, não é por isso. Eu só... fiquei chateada por você ter pensando isso".

"Isso o quê?".

"Que eu estava me referindo à Sakura. Imagine, logo ela, que é tão sua amiga...".

"É mesmo, a senhora nunca teria essa intenção. Desculpe-me".

"Está desculpada. Mas agora que você tocou no assunto, sabe que nunca entendi bem a sua implicância com a Sakura?".

"Como não?" – foi a vez de Meilin se surpreender – "Mamãe, até os pássaros sabem que eu gostava do Shaoran na época da captura das cartas. Era óbvio que eu sentiria ciúmes, com os dois capturando as cartas juntos, o tempo todo. Anormal seria se eu não implicasse com ela".

"Ah, então o problema era esse?" – Fai agora parecia demonstrar profundo interesse.

"Era. O quê? Pensou que eu implicava com ela por algum outro motivo?".

"Bom... sim, exatamente isso! Achava que havia outro motivo além desse. Mas me diga, minha filha, por que desistiu do seu primo?".

"Ah mamãe, você sabe. Eu nunca teria chances".

"Ué, por que não? Você não perde da Sakura em nada. Inclusive, acho que você deveria ter lutado pelo seu primo. Foi muito mole o entregando assim, de bandeja pra aquela menininha".

"Eu não o entreguei de bandeja".– Meilin agora aparentava sinais de aborrecimento – "Eu simplesmente sabia que nunca seria párea para ela".

"Por que não tem magia?".

Meilin se calou durante algum tempo, baixando a cabeça. Fai voltou para frente do espelho e passou a se olhar novamente, observando a imagem de Meilin pelo reflexo. Tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

"Diga-me Meilin... se possuísse magia, você teria lutado pelo seu primo?".

"Não sei. Talvez...".

"E se te oferecessem magia hoje, você aceitaria?".

Meilin levantou a cabeça, estranhando o rumo daquela conversa. Sua mãe, em todos aqueles anos, nunca havia lhe feito tais perguntas. Olhou para Fai, e então viu uma imagem que simplesmente a deixou muda.

"Você... você... não..." – a garota começou a gaguejar, ainda olhando fixamente para a imagem do espelho, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa com sentido, sua visão começou a ficar turva e finalmente escureceu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, eu desisto!" – Nakata jogou os livros no chão, visivelmente aborrecida – "Desse jeito, não chegaremos à conclusão nenhuma!".

"Nakata, não jogue os livros do Shaoran no chão, por favor" – Yamato a repreendeu – "Não é educado".

"Não tem problema" – Shaoran sorriu para Nakata e pegou os livros do chão – "Pra falar a verdade, estou com vontade de fazer a mesma coisa há umas duas horas".

"Você deveria ser menos certinho, Yamato!" – Shiefa disse, num tom de voz divertido – "Desse jeito, vai acabar ganhando rugas".

"Não sou humano, Shiefa!" – Yamato virou a cara, ficando mais aborrecido – "Pode me irritar a vontade, que pelo menos de rugas eu não vou sofrer".

"Vamos lá, pessoal, amanhã as aulas já começam e ainda não saímos do lugar" – Tomoyo tentava animar o grupo – "Temos que encontrar algumas conclusões antes de voltarmos à escola".

"Ah, nem me fale!" – Sakura suspirava, encostando a cabeça na mesa da biblioteca onde todos estavam – "Ainda me faltam uma pilha de lições para terminar".

Todos olharam para a pilha de livros e cadernos à frente de Sakura. Possuía, no mínimo, um metro e meio de altura, e a grande maioria ainda para se fazer.

"Eu disse pra você fazer isso antes" – Shaoran comentou, balançando a cabeça – "Estaria livre agora".

"Eu faria antes se os seus _amáveis _tios-avôs não tivessem exigido que eu fosse almoçar com eles quase todos os dias das férias" – ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para o namorado – "Além disso, você também não terminou as suas tarefas".

"É, mas só falta a tarefa de matemática, que a senhorita pediu para fazermos juntos. Ou será que se esqueceu desse detalhe?".

Sakura fez um bico, cruzou os braços e virou as costas para Shaoran. Todos começaram a rir da briguinha do casal, achando engraçada a birra de Sakura. Kero, que estava relendo a lenda que Tomoyo havia pegado da Internet, saiu de trás do laptop que o escondia e chamou a atenção do grupo:

"Deixe esses dois discutindo aí e vamos acabar logo isso. Alguém chegou a alguma conclusão?".

"Eu ainda acho que a tal da Rytwild ocupava o cargo de Controladora da Água" – palpitou Shiefa – "Aqueles soldados de água que ela conjurou na floresta... só alguém especializado em magia da água poderia fazer um feitiço daqueles".

"Pois eu tenho pra mim que ela era Controladora da Escuridão" – disse Yamato – "Apenas esse cargo permite que alguém como ela entre para a Hierarquia".

"Eu não concordo. Não é porque alguém controla a Escuridão que esta pessoa seja má" – Tomoyo se manifestou, mostrando um leve aborrecimento – "Basta ver o caso do Eriol: maior parte da magia dele se baseia na Escuridão, e nem por isso ele é uma pessoa má!".

"Como sempre, em defesa do Eriol, não é Tomoyo?" – provocou Nakata com um riso maroto, que fez a jovem ficar vermelha e a garotinha cair na risada.

"Engraçado... geralmente quem faz essas brincadeiras é a Meilin" – comentou Yamato, olhando para Shiefa – "Por que ela não veio hoje?".

"Sinceramente não sei." – Shiefa deu de ombros – "Há uns três dias que não vejo Meilin... você sabe por que ela não veio, Shaoran?".

"O quê?" – o jovem, que ainda estava entretido na "briga" que estava tendo com Sakura, olhou interrogativo para a irmã.

"Perguntei se você sabe por que a Meilin não quis vir hoje".

"Verdade" – Sakura olhou para o namorado – "Por que ela não veio?".

"Não sei. Fui chamá-la hoje, mas ela simplesmente disse que não queria vir. Ela anda muito estranha esses dias...".

"Estranha como?" – perguntou Tomoyo, curiosa.

"Não sei explicar... ela anda no mundo da lua o tempo todo, não está saindo do quarto nem para comer, e quando você vai falar com ela, nem parece que é ela quem está ali. Sempre com o olhar perdido...".

"Ué, o que será que aconteceu?" – perguntou Nakata.

"Bom, veremos isso depois, temos coisas mais importantes para pensar" – Shaoran voltou-se para Sakura – "Vou te ajudar a terminar sua tarefa, assim você pode nos ajudar também".

Sakura sentiu seus olhos marejarem, em sinal de alívio e agradecimento. Sem dizer nada, abraçou o namorado fortemente, fazendo-o cair da cadeira. Enquanto todos riam (e ela pedia desculpas), Shiefa balançava a cabeça e comentava:

"Eu não sei o que esse meu irmão tem, mas toda garota que gosta dele tem essa mania de derrubar o coitado com um abraço. Com a Meilin era a mesma coisa" – ela suspirou – "O que será que está acontecendo com ela?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era uma tarde quente de verão, com uma brisa extremamente agradável que batia no rosto dos cidadãos da Cidade das Luzes. Nas ruas, via-se o grande movimento de turistas e cidadãos, todos procurando programas para se fazer em uma das cidades mias famosas do mundo. Todos querendo aproveitar o calor da estação, que logo partiria para dar lugar ao outono que traria, pouco a pouco, o frio característico da Europa. Mas havia dois adolescentes que, naquela tarde, decidiram aproveitar o clima agradável em casa, reunidos em volta de um pequeno lago construído no jardim de uma grande mansão datada ainda do século XIX. Para muitos, aqueles dois jovens estavam perdendo uma grande oportunidade de se divertirem, mas para eles havia algo muito mais importante. Estavam no meio de uma missão de extrema importância, e se algo de diferente acontecesse, eles não queriam perder nenhum momento. Não havia muito tempo a perder...

"De novo aqui, garotos?" – uma senhora, de idade bastante avançada, se aproximou deles – "Desse jeito acabarão perdendo o café".

"Não estamos com fome, Sara, muito obrigado" – o rapaz falou em tom bastante polido, como era de costume – "Quando estivermos, pode deixar que eu mesmo preparo nossa comida. Creio que Mick não se importará".

"Sempre falando pelos outros!" – a garota balançou a cabeça, e olhou para a senhora com um sorriso – "Mas dessa vez eu concordarei com ele. Pode ir comer sem nós".

"Vocês não deveriam ficar muito tempo nessa casa" – a senhora chamada Sara se sentou ao lado deles – "São jovens, devem aproveitar a vida lá fora".

"Não poderemos aproveitar a vida, não enquanto resolvermos nossos problemas" – o rapaz olhou para a senhora – "Nenhuma novidade deles?".

"Ainda não. Tomio foi atrás deles, mas ainda não trouxe notícias".

"Papai não irá dizer nada, não enquanto não tiver certeza de que eles virão" – a moça chamada Mick se deitou no chão – "Só não sei por que não começam a reunião sem aqueles dois, eles nunca vêm".

"O caso é sério, Mick, precisamos de todos aqui!" – a senhora sorriu para ela – "Não adiantaria fazer a reunião sem eles".

"Mas não temos tempo a perder. Temos que ajudar Sakura logo, ela não pode lutar sozinha".

"Você fala como se essa luta também fosse sua!" – comentou o jovem rapaz.

"E não é?".

"Teoricamente, não. Você não é Controladora".

"Mas sou assistente, e, portanto, tenho minhas funções também!" – a garota se levantou e saiu andando, pisando forte, indicando que havia ficado brava. O rapaz deu um sorriso irônico, muito comum de sua personalidade.

"Não deveria falar assim com ela, Eriol. Sabe que ela não gosta!".

"Por isso mesmo falo. É muito divertido irritar a Mick" – Eriol riu ainda mais – "Além disso, tinha que lhe falar em particular".

"Algo aconteceu com Sakura?".

"Com ela não. Mas tenho o pressentimento de que aconteceu com alguém próximo a ela".

"Quem?".

"Olhe você mesma!".

Eriol pegou uma chave do bolso e a transformou em seu báculo. Em seguida, abriu um portal no lago, onde se conseguia ver o que acontecia em uma pequena cidade, em especial com um certo grupo de jovens que estudavam em uma biblioteca. Detiveram-se a prestar atenção em tudo que acontecia com eles, os dois no mais absoluto silêncio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava exausta. Já estava começando a anoitecer e ainda estava na biblioteca junto com os outros. Com a ajuda de Shaoran, havia terminado suas tarefas, mas agora estava compenetrada em outro assunto de maior importância. Naquele momento, escutava a opinião de Kero. O pequeno guardião defendia a hipótese de que Rytwild deveria ocupar um cargo muito baixo na Hierarquia, e sedenta de poder, fez de tudo para roubar o cargo de Regente.

"Estou dizendo, ela deveria ser Controladora da Classe dos Animais!" – Kero batia suas patinhas na mesa – "É a classe com menor poder na Hierarquia, por isso ela queria o cargo de Clow".

"Mas ela sempre diz que, se não fosse por ela, o Mago Clow nunca teria criado as cartas" – Sakura tentava raciocinar – "Se isso for verdade, ela deveria ter uma posição mais alta, pra poder ter tamanha influência na vida de Clow".

"Vocês não se lembram do Mago Clow ter comentado algo sobre a Hierarquia?" – Tomoyo perguntou para Kero, Yamato e Nakata, mas os três acenaram negativamente com a cabeça.

"O Mago Clow não costumava falar muito de suas atividades externas" – Kero explicou – "Não tínhamos contato com o círculo de amigos dele, se é que ele tinha algum!".

"Tio Kero!" – repreendeu Nakata.

"O fato é que o Mago Clow era uma pessoa muito fechada, até mesmo conosco" – explicou Yamato – "Não gostava de falar sobre a vida pessoal além da que tinha conosco".

"Eu ainda acho que Rytwild ocupava um cargo muito alto na Hierarquia, que só se subordinava ao cargo do Mago Clow" – ponderou Tomoyo – "Talvez ela só não fizesse o que queria na Hierarquia porque Clow a impedia, por isso ela querer o cargo dele".

"Faz sentido" – comentou Shiefa – "Segundo o relato da Sakura, ela reclamava do fato dele não aproveitar o poder que tinha, ou algo parecido. Não é isso, Sakura?".

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, mas não disse mais nada. Shaoran jogou a cabeça para trás, mostrando todo o seu cansaço. Tomoyo fechou o seu livro com força, se levantou e disse:

"Bom pessoal, acho que não ganharemos nada se continuarmos aqui. O melhor que temos a fazer agora é descansar e pensar nisso só amanhã".

"Mas amanhã temos aula" – comentou Nakata

"Tomoyo tem razão, não vamos chegar a uma conclusão cansados desse jeito" – Yamato se levantou também – "Agora que já pesquisamos tudo que tínhamos para pesquisar, só nos falta pensar mesmo. Podemos fazer isso depois das aulas, ou até mesmo nos intervalos".

"Não poderei me reunir nos intervalos da escola de vocês!" – reclamou Shiefa.

"Nem eu!" – protestou Nakata.

"Você nem vem a todas as reuniões, Shiefa, perder algumas não seria novidade pra você!" – respondeu Yamato – "E você, Nakata, vive passando para a nossa escola durante os nossos intervalos, não lhe custaria fazer isso agora".

"Então vamos embora logo!" – Sakura disse, se espreguiçando e levantando – "Minhas pernas estão até dormindo de tanto que fiquei sentada aqui".

"E minha bunda está quadrada!" – reclamou Nakata – "Passei o dia todo aqui dentro".

Todos saíram da biblioteca, Tomoyo tomando o seu caminho de casa e os outros seguindo para o outro lado. Sakura, Yamato e Nakata seguiriam com Shaoran e Shiefa até o Parque Pingüim, e lá se separariam. Iam conversando animadamente, e riam animados, principalmente quando Yamato e Shiefa começavam mais uma de suas freqüentes brigas. Estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam que um vulto estava se aproximando deles. Só se deram conta quando chegou o momento da separação, e Sakura ouviu o barulho de passos.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Shaoran, percebendo a inquietação dela.

"Há alguém aqui!" – ela olhava para todos os lados – "Tem alguém nos seguindo".

"Bobagem!" – disse Shiefa – "Deve ser alguém passeando por aqui!".

"Não, eu sei que está nos seguindo!" – Sakura segurou a chave que carregava no pescoço – "Eu posso sentir".

Todos ficaram apreensivos e passaram a olhar para todos os lados. Ouviram passos que vinham por trás, e se viraram quase que ao mesmo tempo. Mas logo a sensação de alívio tomou conta deles. Era apenas Meilin.

"Ah Meilin, que susto!" – Shiefa comentou, se aproximando da prima – "Resolveu sair de casa, foi? Já estávamos preocupados com você!".

Meilin não respondeu. Mantinha-se de cabeça baixa e tinha o semblante sério. Shiefa estranhou o comportamento quieto da prima, e resolveu se aproximar ainda mais.

"Meilin, está tudo bem com você?" – ela perguntou, passando a mão na frente do rosto da garota.

"Derrotar... lutar..." – foi o que Meilin disse, ou melhor, murmurou antes de acertar Shiefa com um chute bem no meio do estômago, que pegou a garota de surpresa e a jogou longe dali. Nakata saiu correndo para ajudar a moça, enquanto os outros olhavam surpresos para Meilin, que voltava calmamente à posição em que estava antes.

"Meilin, o que você fez?" – Shaoran estava inconformado, a prima deveria ter enlouquecido – "Por que você chutou a Shiefa?".

Ela não respondeu novamente. Apenas levantou a cabeça e encarou o primo com um olhar frio, o olhar mais frio que ele já havia visto. Sakura sentiu um grande arrepio na espinha, um arrepio que ela conhecia muito bem, e olhou dentro dos olhos da amiga. Estavam vazios, como se não fosse ela quem estivesse ali. Como se ela não estivesse dentro do próprio corpo.

"Tem algo errado com ela!" – a garota comentou para Yamato – "Essa não é a Meilin".

"É, deu pra perceber!" – Yamato ainda estava de boca aberta – "Tudo bem que ela é meio esquentada, mas acho que ela não chegaria a esse ponto".

"Essa encrenqueira?" – Kero saiu da mochila de Sakura para expor sua opinião – "Eu não esperava nada diferente dela".

"Meilin não faria uma coisa dessas com a própria prima, não em condições normais!" – Sakura insistiu – "Há algo errado com ela, eu tenho certeza!".

"Destruir a inimiga!" – Meilin sussurrou para si mesma, e passou a encarar Sakura. Em seguida, empurrou Shaoran e avançou sobre a amiga. Sakura, numa reação de instinto, colocou os braços sobre a cabeça, já esperando o golpe, mas por alguma razão ele não veio. Quando olhou, Kero estava a sua frente, em sua verdadeira forma, a protegendo com suas asas. Meilin, com a força do escudo de Kero, havia sido jogada longe, mas já se levantava como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Ela enlouqueceu!" – Shiefa comentou do lugar que estava – "Atacar a Sakura?".

"Não, ela não enlouqueceu!" – Nakata comentou – "Isso tem cara de magia, e das poderosas".

"Está querendo dizer que alguém a está dominando?".

"Talvez".

Meilin se recompôs e voltou a encarar Sakura com o mesmo olhar frio e vazio. Sakura voltou a sentir um grande arrepio na espinha, enquanto Yamato, Kero e Shaoran se colocavam à frente dela.

"O que você acha que está acontecendo?" – perguntou Yamato a Shaoran.

"Não faço a mínima idéia, mas com certeza alguma coisa está errada com a Meilin".

"Não estará ela dominada por alguma magia?" – questionou Kero.

"E por que alguém dominaria a Meilin?" – perguntou Yamato, incrédulo.

"Porque ela é minha amiga!" – Sakura concluiu – "A pessoa que a está dominando sabe que eu nunca a atacaria".

"Você tem algum palpite de quem seja?" – perguntou Shaoran.

"Tenho um, mas não tenho certeza" – ela voltou-se para Kero – "Há alguma carta que possa controlar uma pessoa?".

"Não me lembro de nenhuma no momento, mas talvez haja". – respondeu Kero – "O quê, está achando que isso é coisa da Rytwild?".

"Eu não duvidaria!" – ela olhou para Meilin – "Esse tipo de jogo baixo é bem a cara dela".

"Mas o que vamos fazer?" – perguntou Yamato – "Não podemos atacá-la!".

"Temos que tentar acordá-la" – Kero ponderou – "Ah, essa encrenqueira só sabe arranjar problemas!".

"Meilin tem uma personalidade muito forte pra se deixar controlar!" – Shaoran parecia confuso – "O que a fez se render dessa maneira?".

Ninguém teve tempo de responder a pergunta. Meilin rapidamente atacou Kero, e os dois iniciaram uma luta. Kero lançava rajadas de fogo na garota, mas ela desviava agilmente, dando-lhe golpes sucessivos. Quando Kero tentou voar, Meilin agarrou sua asa e, com uma força que nem parecia ser dela, rodou e jogou o guardião longe. Kero estava desacordado. Ela voltou a encarar Sakura e quando partiu pra cima dela, foi a vez de Yamato defender a garota e começar a lutar com ela. Durante algum tempo, os dois se mantiveram na luta física, mas ao ver que Meilin estava aumentando a intensidade dos golpes, Yamato voltou à sua forma verdadeira e começou a usar magia para se defender. Porém Meilin aumentou ainda mais a intensidade dos golpes, e com uma grande agilidade, também pôs o treinador a nocaute.

"Ela derrotou o Yamato? Como ela fez isso?" – Nakata se perguntava, enquanto Meilin se recuperava para voltar a atacar.

"Meilin é bem treinada em artes marciais, possui uma força incrível!" – comentou Shiefa – "Agora, ela deve lutar com Shaoran, e se continuar nessa intensidade de golpes, ele vai ser obrigado a machucar para derrotá-la".

E Shiefa estava certa. Quando Meilin finalmente se recompôs, voltou a encarar Sakura, decidida a atacá-la a qualquer custo. Já estava se preparando para dar um chute quando Shaoran se pôs à frente da namorada, em posição de defesa. Por um momento, Meilin parou na posição onde estava e, para a surpresa de todos, baixou a guarda.

"Não posso... ele não..." – Meilin murmurou para si mesma, abaixando a cabeça – "Tenho que derrotar a inimiga, ela o roubou de mim...".

"O que ela está falando?" – perguntou Shiefa, tentando se levantar.

"Algo sobre alguém roubar alguém... não estou entendendo direito!" – comentou Nakata – "Aliás, não estou entendendo mais nada. Por que ela não atacou o Shaoran?".

"Talvez seja... ah não!" – Shiefa abaixou a cabeça e pôs a mão no rosto – "Ainda essa história?".

"Que história?".

"Meilin gostava do Shaoran quando eles eram crianças, mas ele começou a gostar da Sakura e ela teve que desistir dele" – Shiefa explicou com calma – "Achei que ela tinha superado isso, afinal já faz tanto tempo... mas pelo jeito ainda é uma ferida aberta dentro dela. E quem a está dominando deve ter usado isso para controlá-la, só um ponto fraco para fazer uma pessoa dominar alguém como a Meilin".

"Ela está dizendo que eu roubei você dela, ou é impressão minha?" – perguntou Sakura, vendo a amiga dizer palavras desconexas.

"Pelo jeito, sim!" – Shaoran respondeu, ainda em posição de defesa – "Ah Meilin, será possível que você ainda pensa nessa história?".

"Mas eu achei que ela já tinha superado!".

"Pelo jeito não superou, ou pelo menos quem a dominou a faz achar que não superou".

"Como assim?".

"Digamos que suas suspeitas estejam certas, que Rytwild a controla através de uma carta. E se essa carta cria uma nova ilusão na cabeça da Meilin, a faz pensar que ainda gosta de mim?".

"Você quer dizer que há uma magia que a faz pensar assim... como uma hipnose?".

"Exatamente! Se existir uma carta capaz de hipnotizar alguém, a Meilin pode ter sido controlada num momento de tristeza e ter recebido ordens de te atacar. Atacar a pessoa que me roubou dela".

"Ah meu Deus, e como a gente a tira desse transe?".

"Eu vou lutar com ela, e tentarei imobilizá-la. Enquanto isso, tente ver se ela está sendo dominada por uma carta. Se estiver, capture-a na hora em que eu a parar!".

"E como você vai fazer isso?".

Shaoran parou e ficou mais sério do que de costume. Ele se virou para a namorada e disse em um tom baixo, quase culpado:

"Se não tiver outro jeito, desculpa, tá?".

Sakura não entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas nem teve tempo de perguntar. No mesmo instante, ele partiu para cima da prima, que golpeada de surpresa, não conseguiu se defender e foi jogada longe. A garota se levantou, e levemente chocada, encarou o primo com cara interrogativa. Em seguida olhou para Sakura, e sua expressão ficou raivosa.

"Por sua causa... foi por sua causa!" – Meilin rangia os dentes, e encarava a amiga com ódio. Tentou atacá-la, mas encontrou Shaoran no meio do caminho, que bloqueou o seu golpe. Ela tentava desviar dele e atacar Sakura, mas ele sempre entrava no meio do caminho e bloqueava os golpes. Sempre tentando atingir Sakura, Meilin dava golpes sucessivos que sempre eram bloqueados por Shaoran, até que ele a derrubou enquanto bloqueava seu soco. Ela não desistiu e continuou a querer atacar a amiga, mas sempre era bloqueada e derrubada. Nakata e Shiefa observavam a luta atentamente:

"Vai ficar assim mesmo ou seu irmão vai tomar uma atitude?" – perguntou Nakata, enquanto via Meilin tentar chutar Sakura e ser bloqueada novamente.

"Eu não sei o que ele está tentando fazer. Mas seja lá o que for, ele parece não estar muito confiante".

"E como você sabe disso?".

"Olhe só a cara dele. Parece atormentado".

Mais uma vez, Shiefa estava certa. Shaoran parecia perdido, pensando em como Meilin ainda tinha forças pra lutar depois de tanto tempo. Foi então que de repente sua expressão ficou decidida e, ao bloquear um soco da prima, aproximou-a de si e deu um beijo nela, deixando não só Sakura, mas Shiefa e Nakata de bocas abertas.

Por um instante, Meilin não teve reação, mas em seguida seus lábios começaram a tremer e seu corpo seguiu o mesmo rumo. Os olhos voltaram a ter foco, e numa reação quase que desesperada, ela empurrou o primo para longe, e começou a esfregar a boca:

"Shaoran, seu maluco, o que pensa que está fazendo?!" – ela gritava, enquanto limpava a boca.

"Ela voltou a normal!" – Shiefa exclamou – "Meilin voltou ao normal".

"Deu pra perceber" – Nakata comentou – "Olhe ali!".

Uma energia começou a sair de Meilin, uma energia que relutava em deixá-la e fazia de tudo para voltar a controlá-la. Mas a garota parecia estar muito bem acordada, e não permitia de jeito nenhum ser dominada novamente.

"Sakura, está esperando o quê?" – Nakata gritou, levemente nervosa – "É uma carta, capture!".

Sakura pareceu acordar de um transe, um transe que mais parecia um pesadelo. Rapidamente capturou a carta, que por tentar dominar Meilin novamente, acabou por não fazer resistência para ser capturada. Sakura pegou a carta em suas mãos, olhou bem o nome. Hipnose. O namorado havia acertado.

Shiefa e Nakata saíram correndo para ajudar Meilin, mas a garota não parecia mal. Sequer parecia que havia sido dominada. Estava disposta, consciente e, decididamente, muito brava:

"O que deu nessa sua cabecinha oca de fazer uma coisa dessas?" – Meilin olhava com raiva para o primo – "E o pior de tudo, nem respeitou a própria namorada!".

"Você não se lembra do que aconteceu?" – perguntou Nakata, espantada.

"Lembrar do que? Que meu primo maluco acabou de me atacar? Lembro sim, obrigada!" – ela ainda gritava de raiva – "Nunca imaginei que logo você, Shaoran, seria capaz de uma coisa dessas!".

"Meilin querida..." – Shiefa segurou os ombros da prima, tentando acalmá-la – "Não culpe o Lobinho por isso... deixe-me explicar uma coisinha que acabou de acontecer".

Enquanto Shiefa contava todo o ocorrido, Sakura e Shaoran se entreolhavam. Ele, com olhar de culpa, pedindo por perdão; ela, com olhar de profunda tristeza. Tentando quebrar aquele clima, o garoto se levantou de onde estava e tentou se aproximar, mas ela recuou.

"Ah... você acertou!" – ele disse, apontando para a carta.

"Você também!" – ela mostrou a carta para ele – "Era Hipnose mesmo".

"Sakura... quanto ao que acabou de acontecer...".

"Eu sei! Não precisa se desculpar, eu sei que você não fez por mal. Eu só... preciso me acostumar com a idéia".

"Eu fiz isso?" – Meilin estava chocada com o que Shiefa acabara de contar – "Mas eu não me lembro de nada!".

"Eu nunca tinha te visto daquele jeito, você parecia querer matar a Sakura só com um olhar!" – Nakata exclamava – "E olha que eu já te vi brava".

"Do que você se lembra, Meilin?" – Shiefa parecia querer esclarecer a situação.

"Eu me lembro do que em que nos encontramos aqui no parque, aquele dia em que você não veio!" – Meilin falava, mas ainda parecia confusa – "Eu estava chateada porque há dias estávamos com a cara enfiada nos livros, e aquilo me deixava totalmente entediada. Queria fazer alguma coisa a mais, queria que tivesse alguma luta física pra eu poder ajudar... quase não ajudei, já que não possuo magia, então resolvi ir embora antes, antes que ficasse mais chateada com essa história. No caminho, sem querer acabei lembrando de algumas coisas que aconteceram na época da captura das cartas, inclusive comentei com minha mãe sobre essa história do Shaoran, mas depois fiquei com sono e fui dormir. Desde então não lembro de mais nada!".

"Você comentou só com tia Fai sobre o Shaoran?".

"Só com ela! Ela até me perguntou por que eu não havia lutado por ele, mas aí eu respondi que eu não queria, e que agora eu já não sentia mais nada por ele. Não entendo como eu pude ser dominada com esse pensamento... lutar pelo Shaoran... eu nunca faria isso, mesmo que ainda gostasse dele – o que não é o caso!".

"Rytwild deve ter hipnotizado Meilin durante o sono. Ela com certeza foi dormir pensando na infância e Rytwild se aproveitou desse momento de fraqueza" – Shiefa concluiu – "O caso do Shaoran deve ter sido a última coisa que ela lembrou, por isso estava mais fresco na memória. Como ela estava chateada, Rytwild juntou as duas coisas na hora da hipnose e fez Meilin pensar que ainda gostava dele. Não deve ter passado disso".

"Ah Sakura..." – Meilin agora olhava para a amiga, que ainda mantinha o semblante triste – "Desculpa por ter te causado tantos problemas. Eu não sirvo pra nada mesmo!" – e ela abraçou a amiga fortemente, gesto que Sakura retribuiu.

"Deixe de bobagens, Meilin, não foi sua culpa" – Sakura tentava amenizar a culpa da amiga – "Foi culpa daquela bruxa velha, você não teve como impedir".

"Mas se eu não fosse tão fraca, eu não teria sido hipnotizada".

"Você não é fraca. Mas por que todo Li tem esse orgulho, hein? Olha, que tal esquecermos toda essa história? Vamos para casa dormir, já que amanhã temos aula cedo".

"Ai meu Deus!" – Meilin soltou o abraço e olhou Sakura com cara de espanto – "As lições! Eu não fiz minhas lições!".

"Grande novidade" – Kero resmungou do canto onde estava, ainda meio sonolento por estar acabando de acordar – "Sabia que você não faria naquele dia, também deixa pra última hora".

"O quê?!" – Meilin tentou avançar pra cima de Kero, mas foi segurada por Shiefa – "Agora eu acabo com você, seu bicho de pelúcia maldito. Me solta, Shiefa, vou terminar de acabar com ele agora mesmo...".

Enquanto os outros se preocupavam em impedir um novo confronto entre Meilin e Kero, Sakura e Shaoran ainda se entreolhavam. Ambos tristes, ambos chateados. Sem dizerem nada, os dois foram acalmar Meilin e acordar Yamato, para enfim voltarem para casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Era só o que nos faltava!" – a velha senhora reclamava, assim que Eriol fechou o portal – "Ela conseguiu desestabilizar os dois, tudo o que não precisávamos".

"Ela conseguiu uma boa vitória hoje!" – Eriol guardou a chave do báculo em seu bolso – "Pode não ter tido sucesso na hipnose de Meilin, mas conseguiu algo que já a ajudará muito".

"Se não formos rápidos, a situação pode piorar! A força da Hierarquia depende da união dos dois. Separados, nem eles nem nós temos forças".

"Deve ter sido uma decisão difícil para ele" – Eriol olhou para o lago onde estava o seu portal há algum tempo atrás – "Se bem o conheço, ele deve estar totalmente atormentado!".

"Não podemos mais esperar, Eriol. Se Gowdak e Saniére não chegarem até amanhã, começo a reunião sem eles".

"Não será preciso!".

Eriol e a senhora se viraram e viram a jovem Mick parada diante deles, com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé. Os dois se levantaram, e também pararam diante dela:

"Achei que não voltaria mais aqui hoje, Mick" – disse Eriol, com um sorriso – "Mas pelo jeito não ficou tão brava assim comigo".

"E por mim não voltaria, mas mamãe me obrigou a vir dar o recado!" – ela olhou para a senhora – "Eles chegaram".

"Ótimo. Vamos então, Eriol, quero resolver isso ainda hoje".

Os três entraram na antiga mansão, passando pela grande sala de estar, pela cozinha e enfim entrando numa porta que parecia dar ao porão. Percorreram um caminho escuro, iluminado apenas por uma vela que Mick pegara na cozinha, e enfim chegaram a outra porta. Ao abrirem, deram de cara com um imenso salão, cheio de poltronas organizadas em fileiras de diversos tamanhos e dispostas em um meio círculo; e logo à frente, uma poltrona maior, virada para todas as outras poltronas, em cima de uma espécie de palco, de onde se tinha uma visão ampla de todo o salão. Ao lado da poltrona maior, uma poltrona de porte médio, um pouco mais baixa do que a outra. A senhora adentrou o salão e foi de encontro com uma jovem moça de cabelos loiros que se encontrava em um canto, junto com um senhor de aparentemente 50 anos, cabelos grisalhos e face emburrada.

"Há quanto tempo não os vejo!" – a senhora deu um abraço na jovem – "Mudou muito desde a última vez em que a vi, Angelita!".

"Já não posso dizer a mesma coisa de você, Sara!" – a jovem lhe mostrou um belo sorriso, que encantava muitos homens pelo mundo – "Ainda tem a mesma aparência de antes".

"Já passei do limite de idade do ser humano, menina, não há mais o que envelhecer. E você, Pierre, ainda mal-humorado?".

"Também ficaria mal-humorada se fosse trazida às pressas para Paris" – o senhor ficou com a cara ainda mais emburrada – "Sabe onde eu estava? Nas ilhas da Polinésia! Estou perdendo dias de praia pra estar aqui!".

"O caso é sério, Pierre, sua presença era mais do que necessária". – a senhora suspirou – "Começarei a reunião agora. Sente-se e já explico o que está acontecendo".

Os dois concordaram e foram se sentar na última fileira. Eriol foi com Mick para chamar os outros membros, e em seguida ele voltava com muitas outras pessoas, enquanto a jovem, muito a contragosto, teve de ficar do lado de fora. Assim que todos ocuparam os seus lugares, Sara Whitman, como o membro mais velho de todos ali, iniciou a reunião.

Continua 

Obs: É, já faz um bom tempo, não? Vocês devem achar que eu desisti de escrever. Bom, na verdade foi algo um pouco mais... técnico, por assim dizer. Duas semanas depois de ter postado o capítulo 11, tive um "pequeno" probleminha com meu pc... um problema que só foi resolvido semana passada, hehehe. O fato é que, durante todo esse tempo, fiquei impossibilitada de escrever, por isso esse grande atraso. Por isso, na hora que eu peguei meu pc de volta, a primeira coisa que fiz foi escrever o capítulo 12 e entregá-lo o mais rápido que pudesse. Então, desculpa o atraso, mas prometo que vou tentar não atrasar mais. Se bem que agora vai ser meio difícil postar toda semana, como eu fazia antes, porque agora entrei na época de vestibulares (fora a semana de provas da escola que começou, e eu já estou ficando doida!), mas mesmo assim prometo postar o mais rápido que eu puder. Certo?

Bom, indo ao que interessa. Vamos ver... o mistério que cerca a Fai agora está bem maior. Afinal, quem ela é de verdade? O que tanto ela parece esconder? Será que alguém chuta? Ela é bem misteriosa mesmo, e já vou avisando a vocês que a coisa só vai piorar... até o ponto certo, claro!

E a Meilin? Gostaram da atuação dela nesse capítulo? Se todos achavam que ela ainda gostava do Shaoran, estavam enganados. Eu queria deixar bem clara essa minha opinião, que eu tenho desde quando eu assisti o segundo movie de SCC. Vejo muitos amigos meus achando que ela ainda gostava do nosso queridinho, e eu queria mostrar o por quê de eu achar o contrário. Fora que ela é uma personagem MARAVILHOSA de se trabalhar, e desde o começo eu tinha a vontade de fazer um capítulo só dela. E saiu bem melhor do que eu imaginava... nossa, acho que é o meu favorito.

Bom, o que eu tenho a dizer a mais? Ah sim, a primeira "fase" da fic acaba nesse capítulo. No próximo, já começamos a nos encaminhar pra parte mais séria da história, onde a luta começa pra valer. Todos os segredos serão revelados nos próximos capítulos, e a história "Os Senhores da Natureza" finalmente tomará seu rumo definitivo, ou seja, começará de verdade. Afinal, houve um motivo para eu colocar esse título, não é mesmo?

Para acabar, quero pedir uma autorização à Analu: querida, será que posso te usar em um mini-projeto que estou fazendo? Prometo que não será muita coisa, é mais uma brincadeira mesmo. Estou esperando a sua resposta.

Beijos pessoal, e até o capítulo 13! Fãs do Eriol, comemorem: ele vai voltar de vez!

Finalmente vou começar a parte ET dessa história, mal posso ver a hora!

**Comentários extras: **uma amiga minha me perguntou, enquanto estávamos conversando nessa semana, como eu havia pensado na história do "Senhores da Natureza". Ela disse que achou interessante toda a relação que eu fiz sobre a Hierarquia (sim, ela visitou o meu site) e sobre a Conferência citada no capítulo 7. Como eu prometi, resolvi contar a história, mas vou por partes, certo? Ela é um pouco comprida e vou precisar de alguns capítulos pra contar tudo com detalhes. Se alguém se interessar, pode ler. Vamos lá?

_Começou quando eu tinha 13 anos, no final do ano de 2002. Um dia depois de assistir o filme "Sakura Card Captors: A Carta Selada" (que eu gravei para ter sempre em minha coleção), eu fiquei comentando com meu amigo Gustavo o que eu tinha achado. Ele me pediu a fita do filme emprestada, pois não tinha assistido tudo, e queria muito ver como a história acabava. Como eu não vi nenhum problema, eu emprestei a fita e no dia seguinte ele me devolveu. Mas, junto com a fita, ele me deu outra coisa: um caderno pequeno, desses de alunos da primeira série, com muitas coisas rabiscadas. Quando eu perguntei o que aquilo significava, ele me disse que era uma idéia que tinha passado na cabeça dele enquanto assistia ao filme. Quando eu comecei a ler aquilo, eu achei a idéia interessante, embora muito simples. Era sobre um dia que a Sakura havia acordado e as cartas haviam sumido, do nada. Aí ela ia para a escola e capturava a Carta Parede. Sim, a história era essa. Quando eu perguntei o que ele ia fazer com aquilo, ele me pediu ajuda, porque eu já havia lido muitas outras histórias de SCC, por isso deveria ter mais experiência. Ele também disse que queria criar uma vilã com o nome de Rytwild (sim, o nome da minha vilã favorita não foi criação minha), mas que não sabia como fazer isso, porque ele não tinha idéia do que ela ia querer com a Sakura, o que ela ia fazer, nem como seria a personalidade dela. Depois de conversamos um pouco, resolvemos que íamos fazer a história juntos: eu criaria toda a personagem da Rytwild, assim como todos os outros personagens que fossem surgindo durante o processo de criação; enquanto ele se encarregava do enredo em geral. A trama mais detalhada seria bolada por nós dois. E foi assim que o primeiro rascunho de "Os Senhores da Natureza" nasceu._

Bem pessoal, essa foi a primeira parte da minha jornada com essa fic. No próximo capítulo eu vou contar como surgiu o Yamato e a Nakata, assim como surgiu a idéia da Hierarquia da Magia Natural, ponto chave da história. Embora seja uma parte triste da história (mas não se preocupem, não é nada trágico), foi uma coisa bem interessante que aconteceu. E tudo graças aos meus professores de Geografia, principalmente a Rose, que anda dando uma senhora contribuição para a base da minha história (mesmo que ela ainda não saiba disso). Foi com eles que consegui todas as informações necessárias para criar a fic de vez. Mas isso é história pra próxima semana (espero!). Certo? Beijos!

Ah, antes que eu esqueça: reviews, por favor! Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam.


	13. O que machuca um coração

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (falando assim, até parece que eu torturo os coitados. Se bem que eu já fiz uma árvore cair em cima da cabeça do Yamazaki, mas essa é outra história).**

Capítulo 13 – O que machuca um coração

"Agora é a vez de Matsumoto e Nakashima".

Dois garotinhos sorriram e, animados, entraram na improvisada quadra de tênis, esporte escolhido para a aula de educação física daquele dia. O professor Terada adorava alternar os esportes, de forma que as aulas de Educação Física da Escola Tomoeda eram conhecidas pela grande diversidade e alegria. Sem sombra de dúvidas, era a favorita da maioria dos alunos. Dela também era, mas por razões um pouco diferentes...

"Nakata... volta aqui, menina!" – uma garotinha de cabelos pretos na altura do ombro, rostinho redondo e bochechas rosadas seguia atrás de outra com longos cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis que impressionavam. A segunda saía de fininho da aula de Educação Física e ia ao Colégio Seijyo, que ficava bem ao lado.

"Fala mais baixo, Chihiro!" – Nakata olhou para a amiga com certa raiva – "Já disse que é coisa rápida... além disso, a minha vez de jogar está longe".

"Mas Nakata, você não pode! Alunos daqui não podem ir pro Colégio Seijyo assim, do nada. E se pegarem a gente?".

"Eu vou lá quase todos os dias há uns dois anos e ninguém nunca me pegou" – ela pegou na mão da amiga – "Vamos logo, Chihiro, o Shaoran está me esperando".

"Shaoran? Aquele namorado da sua vizinha?" – Chihiro, de repente, pareceu mais feliz do que o normal.

"Ele mesmo. Mas se a gente não for logo, o intervalo deles vai acabar e não vamos conseguir falar com ele...".

Como um passe de mágica, Chihiro saiu em disparada pela escola, e em poucos segundos já estava na quadra do colégio vizinho. Nakata apenas riu da situação: Chihiro tinha mesmo uma queda por Shaoran.

"Bom... quem não tem, né?" – ela concluiu, antes de também sair em direção à grade que separavam as escolas.

As duas garotas, tomando o cuidado de não serem vistas, saíram andando entre os grandes alunos do Colégio Seijyo. Encontraram o que procuravam sentado na entrada da escola, a cabeça baixa e a expressão séria. Estava sozinho.

"Pelo visto, vocês ainda não conversaram" – Nakata o surpreendeu, fazendo-o dar um leve pulo – "Com essa cara...".

"Achei que você não viria mais!" – ele tentou sorrir para ela, mas não teve muito sucesso. Olhou para a garota ao lado – "Como vai, Chihiro?".

"Be... bem, obrigada!" – o rosado das bochechas se espalhou por todo o rosto de Chihiro, e ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

"Ah... tudo bem então" – ele olhou para Nakata com uma sobrancelha levantada; a garota deu de ombros. Decidiu deixar para lá – "E aí, Nakata, o que você me conta de novo?".

"Infelizmente, nada" – Nakata ficou estranhamente séria – "A Sakura continua naquele estado deprimente de antes. Não fala com ninguém, não comenta, não chora. Só fica séria".

"Era o que eu temia!" – ele se jogou para trás – "Deus, ela nunca vai me perdoar!".

"Credo, Shaoran, vira essa boca pra lá!" - Nakata fez cara feia – "Você não queria que ela te perdoasse em uma semana, né? Você beijou outra garota!".

"Quê?????" – Chiharu pareceu espantada, mas nenhum dos dois prestou muita atenção.

"Você sabe que eu não queria fazer aquilo, Nakata" – Shaoran parecia estar desesperado – "A Sakura tem que saber isso!".

"E ela sabe" – Nakata falou com tom de voz cansado – "E, se você quer saber minha opinião, eu acho que ela já te perdoou".

Shaoran levantou a sobrancelha, totalmente incrédulo. Não conseguiu segurar um risinho sarcástico, que também trazia toda a tristeza que ele próprio estava sentindo:

"Eu bem queria acreditar em você, Nakata" – ele voltou a ficar sério – "Mas eu posso garantir que ela não me perdoou".

"Pois eu acho que sim" – a garota foi categórica – "Dá pra ver que ela já te perdoou... na verdade, dá pra ver que ela NUNCA te culpou por tudo isso".

"E o que te faz achar isso?".

"Simples. Como você me pediu, eu fiquei de olho nela nessa última semana, depois do que aconteceu. E eu notei que, toda vez que se fala de você, ela não fica com raiva ou ódio. Ela só parece... triste. Sem mágoas, sem amargura, só triste. Como se estivesse sentindo uma dor muito forte, mas só isso".

"Você viu tudo isso só em olhar para a Sakura?" – a garotinha confirmou com a cabeça – "Caramba, você está andando muito com a Tomoyo ultimamente".

"Não é isso! Tomoyo tem um senso incrível de observação e consegue identificar coisas que nem a pessoa sabe que sente. Eu consigo ver as almas delas, o que é muito diferente" – ela abaixou o tom de voz – "É um dos meus dons mágicos".

"Você está brincando!".

"Não. Por que você acha que eu tenho esses olhos?" – ela arregalou os já grandes olhos azuis – "Claro que nem o Mago Clow sabia que eu tinha esse poder... mas eu confesso que ele é bem útil".

"Por que você nunca me contou?".

"Porque você nunca perguntou" – ela deu de ombros – "Além disso, não é isso que está em discussão agora, e sim essa sua 'briga' com a Sakura. Quando você pretende conversar com ela, hein? Porque, claro, é óbvio que vocês ainda não se falaram depois daquilo...".

"Eu não quis forçá-la" – ele encolheu os ombros – "Não queria conversar sobre isso com ela tão machucada desse jeito".

"Você acha que ela fugiria?".

"Não! Ela não faria mais isso... Sakura mudou muito de uns tempos pra cá, ela agora encara os problemas de frente. Basta ver como ela anda me tratando nos últimos dias... não me ignora, não foge de mim nem por um minuto. A única diferença é que agora ela anda meio fria comigo, como você bem sabe".

"Pelo visto, é você quem está fugindo, então".

"Acho que sim" – ele suspirou pesadamente – "Não quero machucá-la mais do que já machuquei. Não suportaria vê-la ainda mais triste".

"Mas vocês precisam conversar" – havia desespero no tom de voz de Nakata – "E vocês precisam fazer isso rápido. Vai saber quando ela vai melhorar... pode ser que isso nunca aconteça! Você vai esperar ela dar um sinal?".

"Nakata, acredite em mim: quando chegar a hora de conversamos, a própria Sakura fará isso. Eu já disse, ela mudou muito" – ele olhou para cima, um leve e sincero sorriso surgindo no seu rosto – "Eu lembro de quando tínhamos onze anos e eu me declarei a ela. Ela fugiu de mim até o dia da minha partida... ah, você não tem noção da mulher forte que a Sakura está se tornando, Nakata. Nenhuma outra agüentaria esse pesadelo".

"Eu tenho noção do quanto vocês se gostam" – a pequena guardiã sorriu – "E odeio ver vocês dois afastados".

"Acredite, eu também odeio. Ah, se arrependimento matasse...".

"Você não teve culpa, Shaoran. Era a única maneira de acordar a Meilin! Ou era beijá-la, ou era espancá-la".

"Pode até ser, Nakata... mas eu devia ter tentado outra coisa. Não queria machucar a Meilin, e acabei machucando a Sakura".

"Nakata, vamos logo!" – Chihiro mostrava sinal de desespero – "Sua vez deve estar próxima!".

"Tem razão!" – Nakata se levantou e deu um sorriso encorajador ao amigo – "Não se preocupe, Shaoran. Eu tenho certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você e a Sakura irão se acertar".

"Enquanto isso, você continua cuidando dela?".

"Pode deixar. Eu venho trazer todas as informações" – ela sorriu e deu as costas para Shaoran; sentiu sua mão se agarrada por ele, voltou-se de novo – "Que foi?".

"Só queria dizer 'obrigado'. Nem sei como te agradecer".

"Acerte-se com a Sakura!" – ela sorriu de novo – "Eu gosto muito de vocês, e quero que sejam felizes".

"Também gosto de muito de você, Nakata" – foi a vez dele sorrir – "Você sabe que é minha irmãzinha, né?".

"Mas é claro!" – ela fez cara de convencida.

"Nakata!" – Chihiro estava à beira do pânico.

"Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau!".

As duas garotinhas se afastaram correndo, mas ainda tomando extremo cuidado para não serem vistas. Quando chegaram ofegantes à quadra da Escola Tomoeda, viram, com certo alívio, que ainda faltava uma dupla para jogar antes de Nakata. Exaustas, elas se sentaram com tudo no chão:

"Eu ouvi direito, Nakata?" – Chihiro começou, respirando fundo para recuperar o fôlego perdido na corrida – "Aquele menino lindo traiu a sua vizinha?".

"Sim e não!" – Nakata deitou no chão, também tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Como 'sim e não'? Ou você trai ou você não trai!".

"O caso dele é diferente" – a guardiã olhou para a amiga – "Ele traiu sem querer!".

"Traiu sem querer?" – Chihiro levantou uma sobrancelha, em sinal de descrença.

"É, sem querer. É que ele não queria trair, mas teve que trair. Entende?".

"Não!" – a face descrente de Chihiro apenas aumentou.

"Ah, então deixa pra lá!" – Nakata deu de ombros – "Se eu te contasse, você não acreditaria mesmo. Agora me deixe descansar, ainda tenho um jogo pela frente".

Chihiro ficou emburrada, mas não perguntou mais. Se Nakata não queria dizer, ela que não insistiria.

Sakura ia andando pelas ruas quase vazias da cidade. Tomoyo ia andando ao seu lado, ambas no mais absoluto silêncio. A morena havia decidido passear com a amiga, ver se conseguia tirá-la daquele estado tão deprimente. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que ela capturara Hipnose, mas nada tinha mudado desde então. Ela ficara sabendo do ocorrido através da própria Meilin, que também não andava muito alegre. Ela se sentia culpada por tudo, e agora estava totalmente dedicada a arrumar a confusão. Mas Tomoyo sabia que aquele era um problema que apenas Sakura e Shaoran poderiam resolver. O máximo que os amigos podiam fazer, agora, era dar uma força para eles se animarem. Sabia que Nakata estava encarregada de Shaoran, agora era a vez dela cuidar de Sakura.

As duas se sentaram no balanço do Parque do Rei Pingüim, o lugar preferido de Sakura para desabafar. Durante vários minutos, as duas ficaram apenas em silêncio, isoladas em seus próprios pensamentos. Tomoyo sabia que Sakura queria conversar com alguém, chorar, mas seu mais novo orgulho não a deixava. Por isso, a chamara para sair. Agora, sentadas ali, não demoraria muito para a amiga começar a falar. E não estava enganada:

"Sabe, Tomoyo..." – Sakura começou, meio sem graça – "Você acha que eu... que eu... estou sendo idiota?".

"Por que eu acharia uma coisa absurda dessas de você, Sakura?".

"Bem... você sabe. Por eu estar brigada com o Shaoran... ou quase brigada!".

Tomoyo deu um discreto sorriso. Incrível como Sakura não conseguia disfarçar... pelo menos não para ela:

"Você está se sentindo uma idiota, Sakura?" – Tomoyo perguntou para a amiga, seu tom de voz sereno.

"Não sei" – ela abaixou a cabeça – "Às vezes acho que sim, mas...".

"Mas...".

"Mas, no fundo, eu não me sinto uma idiota, entende? Ah, Tomoyo, é tão complicado".

"Eu sei que é, amiga! Entendo totalmente como você se sente".

Sakura ficou calada por um tempo, apenas olhando para o chão. Tomoyo esperou pacientemente pelo momento que a amiga se sentiria à vontade para falar. Mais uma vez, não demorou:

"Eu não estou brava com ele, Tomoyo" – Sakura novamente começou – "Quer dizer, estou levemente magoada, é verdade, mas... sei lá. Eu não consigo ver culpa nele por aquele beijo... ele estava tentando me proteger, de alguma forma. Ele não queria que eu lutasse com a Meilin, e achou essa solução. Ah, Tomoyo, é tão confuso!" – ela começou a chorar.

"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei..." – Tomoyo dava leves tapinhas no ombro da amiga.

"Eu fiquei pensando nessa semana... eu acho que tudo isso é culpa minha!".

"O quê?" – agora Tomoyo estava realmente espantada; não esperava aquilo.

"É verdade. Olha só... desde que minhas cartas foram roubadas, eu não faço muita coisa. Eu só sei ficar estressada, gritar e chorar. Lutar mesmo, que é bom, encarar a situação de frente... até agora eu não fiz isso. Digo que não quero que me protejam, mas no fim eu nunca consigo me virar sozinha, sempre preciso de ajuda".

"Isso não é verdade, Sakura" – a morena parecia estar brava – "Você está lutando bravamente".

"Não estou, Tomoyo. Há muito tempo que eu encaro os meus problemas de frente. Não entendo porque, toda vez que eu me encontro com a Rytwild, eu me desespero tanto".

"O que você queria, hein Sakura? Ela está com suas cartas! Você está sem algo muito especial para você. Não dá para se manter calma nessas situações".

"Mas eu preciso me manter calma, Tomoyo. Não posso sacrificar a segurança dos que eu amo por causa de algo tão bobo quanto medo ou desespero".

"Algo bobo? E desde quando sentir medo ou desespero é sentir algo bobo?".

"Desde o momento em que eu envolvo as pessoas que eu amo" – as lágrimas aumentaram – "Pensa comigo, Tomoyo. Se eu não tivesse sido tão negligente, aquelas três crianças não teriam morrido, o Yamazaki não teria se machucado, a Meilin não teria sido hipnotizada, e o Shaoran não precisaria... ter feito aquilo!".

"Sakura, pára com isso!" – agora Tomoyo era quem estava chorando – "Ninguém poderia evitar o que aconteceu, nem mesmo a pessoa mais poderosa do mundo. Você está lutando bravamente, dia após dia luta contra esse vazio no seu peito, e tem de aturar todas as provas psicológicas que essa doida te faz passar. Já pensou quantas pessoas não resistem a pressões? E ninguém está lutando por você, querida. Estamos apenas te ajudando, porque te amamos demais. E te ajudamos porque você é digna disso, bote isso na sua cabeça!" – ela abraçou a amiga fortemente – "Não pense que fazemos isso porque você não é capaz; pelo contrário: fazemos isso porque acreditamos que você é a melhor pessoa para enfrentar tudo isso".

"Será mesmo? Às vezes acho que não sou tão forte quanto achava".

"Claro que é! Se não fosse, como estaria aqui, agora? Outra garota no seu lugar já teria mandando tudo pro inferno e desistido de lutar... outra pessoa nem perdoaria o Shaoran, e você sequer o culpa! Ao contrário, você continua falando com ele. Claro que não como antes, mas você não foge dele, não ignora. Sabe quantas garotas da nossa idade tem essa maturidade?" – Sakura foi se acalmando – "Você está passando por uma fase difícil, é normal que saia um pouco do controle. Mas a mulher forte que você está se tornando não sumiu, a cada dia você dá mais prova que ela só cresce. Pense tudo nisso, Sakura. Pense no quanto você já recuperou: só com a carta Hipnose, você recuperou quatro cartas Sakura. Ah, Sakura... você se mostrou tão forte nessa última semana".

Elas voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Pouco a pouco, Sakura foi se acalmando, e Tomoyo seguiu no mesmo ritmo. Quando sentiu que estava melhor, a card captor ergueu novamente o rosto, um leve sorriso nos lábios:

"Obrigada, Tomoyo" – ela agradeceu – "Você não sabe como me ajudou".

"Estou aqui para isso, amiga. Você sabe que pode contar comigo".

"Eu sei, Tomoyo. E é por isso que eu queria te pedir um favor".

"Peça".

"Você pode pedir para o Shaoran vir me encontrar aqui? Preciso conversar com ele".

Tomoyo se surpreendeu com o pedido. Sabia que depois da conversa, Sakura ia querer conversar com Shaoran, mas não esperava que ela quisesse que a conversa fosse tão depressa:

"Você quer dizer... agora?" – ela perguntou, tentando entender a decisão da amiga.

"Sim, Tomoyo, agora" – Sakura sorriu – "Preciso acertar algumas coisas na minha vida, e quero começar por ele. Pode fazer isso por mim?".

"Cla... claro! Irei chamá-lo! Você pode ficar aqui sozinha?".

"Claro que sim. Diga a ele que estarei esperando aqui".

Tomoyo confirmou com um aceno de cabeça, e saiu andando. Quando estava no meio do caminho da casa de Li, pegou o seu celular e fez uma ligação:

"Alô, Nakata? Oi, é a Tomoyo. Será que você poderia me fazer um favor? Poderia pegar minha filmadora na minha casa e trazer aqui no Parque do Rei Pingüim?".

A noite já estava caindo quando Shaoran chegou no parque. Assim como Tomoyo havia dito, Sakura estava lá, sentada no balanço. Lembrava-se de quando a garota chegara na sua casa.

-M-

"Senhora Li" – uma empregada da casa se aproximou da mesa no jardim – "Uma jovem chamada Daidouji está aqui. Quer falar com o senhor Li".

"Daidouji?" – Meilin, que estava junto com Yelan e Fai no jardim, estranhou – "Mande-a entrar, eu mesma a levo até o Shaoran. _O que ela está fazendo aqui?_".

"Sim, senhorita" – a empregada saiu, e instantes depois uma Tomoyo ofegante chegou ao jardim.

"Ah Meilin, que bom que você está aqui" – a morena pegou a mão da amiga – "Preciso falar com o Shaoran, ele está?".

"Está lá em cima, daquele jeito. Mas por que tanta pressa?".

"Eu não queria falar aqui" – ela disse isso em tom de voz estranhamente baixo.

"Ué, por que não?" – Meilin levantou a sobrancelha – "Vamos lá, Tomoyo, aqui só tem gente de confiança".

Tomoyo suspirou. Não seria legal contrariar Meilin, ainda mais ela gostando tanto da mãe...

"Sakura pediu pra eu vir chamá-lo. Ela quer conversar".

Nessa hora, não só Meilin, mas também Yelan e Fai se interessaram muito no assunto, principalmente as duas senhoras. A jovem Li ficou quieta por um instante, e em seguida soltou um berro:

"AHHHHHHHHH! ESPERA AÍ, EU VOU LÁ CHAMÁ-LO!" – Meilin saiu em disparada pela casa, toda destrambelhada. Logo em seguida trazia Shaoran, o garoto sendo puxado pelo braço.

"Meilin... dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo?" – ele retrucou, irritado.

"Você já vai ver" – ela o puxou ainda mais, segurando o braço dele até chegarem no jardim, onde Tomoyo esperava. O garoto se surpreendeu com a presença de Daidouji ali, àquela hora da noite:

"Tomoyo? O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Conta pra ele, Tomoyo!" – Meilin dava pulinhos frenéticos, tamanha a sua alegria – "Conta logo!".

"Contar o quê?" – Shaoran estava estranhando a alegria da prima – "O que está acontecendo?".

"A Sakura" – Tomoyo finalmente se pronunciou, um leve sorriso no seu rosto – "Ela quer conversar com você. Está te esperando naquele balanço do Parque do Rei Pingüim".

Os olhos de Shaoran se arregalaram e, sem dizer nada, saiu em disparada para a rua, quase atropelando Meilin. As duas garotas sorriram, felizes com a possível reconciliação. Yelan também sorria, feliz pelo filho. Já Fai estava séria, seu rosto não mostrava expressão.

-M-

E lá estava ele, olhando para ela, totalmente petrificado. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela ia querer conversar. Só não esperava que fosse tão rápido, e isso o deixava meio apreensivo. Era muito pouco tempo para Sakura ter se recuperado. Suspirou. Resolveu parar de pensar e ir logo conversar com ela. O que tinha de ser, seria.

Em silêncio, ele se aproximou dela. Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. Durante alguns segundos eles ficaram naquele estado, um apenas encarando os olhos do outro. Querendo sair daquele clima nada agradável, Sakura indicou o balanço com a cabeça, silenciosamente convidando Shaoran a se sentar. E assim ele o fez. Durante mais algum tempo, eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio. E, dessa vez, foi ele quem quebrou:

"Eu gosto bastante daqui" – disse, como se nada quisesse – "Esse lugar me traz lembranças muito boas".

"Realmente, é um lugar especial" – ela sorriu – "Muitas coisas aconteceram aqui, não?".

"Aconteceram, sim. Passamos muito tempo aqui, principalmente na época da captura das cartas".

"E depois também" – ela voltou a abaixar a cabeça – "Foi nesse balanço que eu desabafei com você, lembra?".

"Ah, que lindo!" – Tomoyo, escondida em uma moita, gravava a conversa dos dois, seus olhinhos brilhando de felicidade – "Estão relembrando os bons momentos".

"Sério?" – Nakata, que estava logo atrás da morena, esticou um pouco a cabeça – "Eu quero ver!".

"Fica quieta, Nakata!" – Shiefa retrucou, empurrando a menina pro lado – "Desse jeito você atrapalha minha visão!".

"Será que vocês duas podem ficar quietas?" – Touya resmungou, bravo - "Desse jeito eu não ouço!".

"A gente precisava mesmo ter vindo, Touya?" – perguntou Yukito, que estava sentado e encostado numa árvore próxima, e que também era escondido pela moita – "Não acho legal ficar espionando a conversa dos dois".

"É claro que precisávamos! Quero ter a certeza de que esse projeto de gente não vai machucar a minha irmã de novo".

"Meu Deus, como falam!" – Meilin comentou, impaciente – "Desse jeito, eles vão nos pegar! Precisava ter trazido eles, Nakata?".

"Eu não os trouxe" – Nakata se defendeu – "Quando eu saí pra pegar a filmadora da Tomoyo, o Yamato contou pra eles o que estava acontecendo e eles vieram por vontade própria".

"Eu só fui educado, Nakata!" – Yamato também se defendeu, ele também sentado próximo à árvore, Kero nas suas mãos – "Quando me fazem uma pergunta, eu respondo".

"Você é um chato, isso sim!" – Shiefa retrucou, e Yamato fingiu que não ouviu.

"Vocês querem se calar?" – Kero reclamou – "Eu quero ouvir os dois!".

"É, eu lembro sim!" – Shaoran respondeu – "Foi um dia atípico, não?".

"No fim, acabou sendo um dos melhores dias da minha vida" – ela sorriu – "Acho que foi naquele dia que comecei a gostar de você".

"Você está brincando!" – ele olhou para ela com surpresa – "Você nunca me disse isso".

"Nem pra mim" – Tomoyo, ainda escondida na moita, resmungou baixinho – "Ah, mas depois dessa ela vai ter que me contar tudo".

"Nunca parei para pensar nisso" – Sakura o encarou – "Foi um sentimento que surgiu tão de repente... um dia, eu olhei pra mim mesma e me descobri apaixonada por você. Naquele momento, simplesmente pareceu que o sentimento sempre esteve dentro de mim. Mas analisando direito agora... é, eu acho que começou naquele dia" – ela olhou o céu – "Embora ainda pareça que sempre esteve lá".

"Será que ainda está?" – ele perguntou, um leve tom de medo na sua voz. Sakura o encarou com um leve sorriso, mas algumas lágrimas se formavam nos olhos:

"Não tenha dúvidas de que está" – ela encarou o chão, não queria que ele a visse chorar – "E pra ser sincera, está muito mais forte do que naquela época".

"E isso é um bom sinal?".

Sakura se calou por alguns instantes, um tenso silêncio instalado entre os dois. Todos que estavam escondidos levantaram um pouco as cabeças, sinal da curiosidade que sentiam em saber a resposta dela. Até mesmo Yukito e Yamato, os menos interessados na conversa, espicharam um pouco o pescoço.

"Eu já nem sei mais, Shaoran" – ela respondeu, fazendo força para segurar o choro – "Nessa última semana as coisas se tornaram tão confusas... eu mesma não me reconheci nesses últimos dias. Pra dizer a verdade, nem nos últimos meses eu estou me reconhecendo. O roubo das cartas, as crianças mortas, o machucado do Yamazaki... tantas coisas saíram do meu controle ultimamente, que eu mesma saí de mim. Eu não consigo mais pensar, ou agir... sempre me desespero, nunca sei o que fazer. E eu não sou assim, não mais. Eu não consigo mais me controlar, e quando eu vejo sempre é tarde demais".

"As coisas já não são mais as mesmas, Sakura. Te roubaram algo muito precioso, é normal que você se sinta perdida" – ele tentou consolá-la; viu que ela estava a ponto de chorar, mas não se sentia a vontade para abraçá-la e confortá-la, embora fosse essa a sua vontade.

"É, a Tomoyo já me disse isso. E pensando bem agora, concordo com ela" – ela ficou séria – "Mas isso não justifica o fato de que não estou lutando como deveria".

"Sakura, você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade!".

"Claro que é, Shaoran. Se eu estivesse lutando corretamente, muitas coisas não teriam acontecido" – ela deixou a primeira lágrima cair – "Principalmente aquele beijo maldito".

"Sakura...".

"Eu sei que você não teve culpa!" – ela o interrompeu, precisava dizer tudo depressa, senão não conseguiria, e ela queria fazer aquilo – "E você sabe que eu não estou com raiva de você, porque, se estivesse, nós dois não estaríamos aqui. Mas não somos mais crianças, Shaoran, e temos que encarar a realidade".

"Que realidade? Do que você está falando?".

"Eu não gostei do que vi, Shaoran. E ainda não estou me sentindo à vontade com tudo isso, nem sei se um dia vou conseguir passar uma borracha nessa história".

"Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura, não me diz uma coisa dessas" – o tom de voz dele era desesperado, porque era assim que ele estava.

"Mas é a pura verdade. E não pense que você é o culpado por me fazer sentir assim; o problema é comigo mesmo. Ah Shaoran..." – ela passou a mão no rosto dele, em sinal de carinho, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu delicado rosto – "Como você poderia me machucar, hein? Eu te amo tanto...".

"Então esqueça essa história!" – o tom de desespero aumentou – "Se há algo do qual eu me arrependa é de ter tomado aquela atitude. Por favor, não faça uma coisa dessas comigo".

"Não seria justo se eu ficasse com você, não nesse estado" – ela tentou sorrir, em vão – "Você já se sacrificou demais por minha causa, tomou uma atitude que não queria tomar, isso sem contar todas as vezes que se machucou por minha causa. E não estou me referindo só a machucados físicos. Você sempre tentou me proteger, e sempre acabou ferido de alguma forma. Eu não quero que você sofra mais... eu te amo demais pra continuar permitindo que você me proteja assim. E é por isso que, agora, eu quero seguir sozinha nessa estrada, sem a sua ajuda".

"Você não pode evitar isso, Sakura" – Shaoran sentiu um vazio no seu peito, ela estava terminando? – "Eu sempre vou te ajudar, queira você ou não. Você não pode impedir".

"Eu sei que não. Mas essa luta é MINHA, Shaoran. E por mais que você me ajude, quero que você saiba que a luta final será minha, sempre. Não quero que você faça isso por mim. Não quero mais" – ela colocou a outra mão no rosto dele – "Por favor, não fique bravo comigo. Se estou dizendo tudo isso, é porque eu não quero perdê-lo. Eu te quero demais, mas não posso permitir que nosso relacionamento continue como estava indo. E para que ele mude, a gente precisa dar um tempo. Pra eu poder me livrar dessas mágoas todas... e pra você também aprender a lidar com essa nova situação".

"Eu não sei... parece que estamos terminando...".

"Só se termina um namoro quando uma das partes já não o quer. E eu não quero terminar" – ela o encarou nos olhos – "Você quer?".

"Claro que não. Pra falar a verdade, nem esse tempo eu quero. Mas irei respeitá-la!" – ele acrescentou, assim que viu que ela diria algo – "Se isso te fizer sentir melhor, é assim que será. Mas não pense você que eu vou desistir. Eu vou fazer de tudo para fazê-la esquecer esse sofrimento, você pode apostar".

"Obrigada, Shaoran. Eu precisava muito do seu apoio".

"E você sempre o terá" – foi a vez dele acariciar a face dela, secando algumas lágrimas – "É isso mesmo que você quer?".

Sakura não respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensativa, sua face mostrando toda a angústia que sentia. Nesse momento, Shaoran percebeu que ela não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Se ele tentasse mais um pouco, talvez se reconciliassem de vez...

"Eu não quero, mas eu preciso fazer isso" – ela respondeu, tentando parecer forte; pegou a mão dele que estava em seu rosto – "Apesar disso, eu também vou fazer de tudo para dar certo. Acredite em mim!".

"Sakura...".

Ele ia tentar convencê-la do contrário, estava disposto a lutar até o fim, mas uma rajada de vento poderosa os atacou, fazendo quase voar para trás. Os dois se seguraram fortemente no balanço, fechando os olhos para suportar aquela espécie de furacão. Os que estavam escondidos também fizeram o máximo para se segurar, mas para eles era extremamente mais difícil, já que os únicos apoios que tinham era a moita e a árvore. Mas uma coisa todos tinham em comum: estavam se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Não demorou muito para a resposta aparecer. Assim que a ventania acabou e eles puderam abrir seus olhos, viram uma figura pálida os olhando com verdadeiros olhos de fogo.

Rytwild

"Mas será possível?" – Nakata soltava bufos de raiva – "Essa bruxa velha aparece até nessas horas? Só pra atrapalhar mesmo!".

"Você não desiste mesmo, não é?" – Shaoran resmungou, vendo a mulher o olhar com extrema raiva - "O que quer agora? Mostrar mais uma dessas suas cartinhas negras?".

Rytwild nada respondeu. Ainda com olhar de extremo ódio, ela se pôs em posição de luta, e encarou Sakura, a desafiando silenciosamente. Shaoran percebeu o olhar de desafio, e já estava para conjurar a sua espada, quando uma mão cutucou o seu ombro. Era Sakura:

"A luta é minha, Shaoran, esqueceu?" – ela disse, seu tom de voz sério – "Eu cuido dela".

"Mas Sakura...".

"Eu não vou tomar atitudes precipitadas, se é disso que você tem medo. Confie em mim".

Shaoran ficou indeciso por alguns instantes. Não queria deixar Sakura sozinha, mas havia prometido que faria as coisas do jeito dela. Então, derrotado, ele apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça:

"Obrigada, Shaoran" – ela agradeceu, de certa forma aliviada por ele ter cedido – "Por favor, fique com a Tomoyo e os outros, e os ajude, caso seja necessário. Eles estão...".

"Atrás daquela moita, eu sei! Por favor, cuide-se!".

"Eu vou!".

Com um olhar, os dois se despediram, ele indo para onde os outros estavam. Tomoyo estava chocada: como Sakura havia descoberto que eles estavam ali? Já os outros estavam mais preocupados com a luta iminente, os guardiões já haviam voltado às verdadeiras formas, prontos para ajudar a Mestra quando fosse necessário. Yamato também havia voltado à verdadeira forma, enquanto Meilin e Shiefa estavam em posição de alerta, prontas para atacar. Meilin estava esperando ansiosamente para ter uma oportunidade de se acertar com Rytwild, não havia engolido a história da hipnose. Mas nenhum deles se atreveu a se mexer... Sakura queria lutar sozinha.

"Eu não sei o que você quer de mim, ou por que está fazendo isso, mas não vou perguntar mais!" – Sakura a encarou firmemente – "Agora a luta vai ser pra valer".

Novamente, Rytwild nada respondeu. Com a mão, ela fez um sinal, mandando Sakura se aproximar. A card captor conjurou o báculo, e também se posicionou.

Diferente do que Sakura pensava, Rytwild não a atacou com magia, e sim com golpes de artes marciais, parecidos com os que Shaoran e Meilin costumavam usar, mas extremamente mais habilidosos. Por pouco conseguiu desviar do soco direto que a bruxa lhe lançou, e teve que se esforçar para não ser atingida pela rasteira que ela aplicou em seguida. Não era a primeira vez que Rytwild usava golpes físicos nela, mas da última vez ela estava sendo guiada por Shaoran, e estava de olhos fechados. Não sabia da velocidade e perfeição que ela tinha nas artes marciais.

Rytwild lhe dava golpes sucessivos e fortes, e Sakura ficava cada vez mais encurralada. Não podia continuar na defensiva, tinha que atacar logo. Mas, para tanto, precisava conjurar sua magia, pois nas artes marciais ela perderia feio. Habilidosa, ela foi dando cambalhotas para trás, de forma bastante rápida, até atingir uma considerável distância da adversária. Mais do que imediatamente, ela invocou os poderes da carta Água, mas Rytwild, para sua surpresa, os bloqueou com uma rajada de fogo que do nada apareceu. A mulher, percebendo o leve estado de choque de Sakura, aproveitou e lhe deu um chute na boca do estômago, tirando o fôlego da jovem. Porém, Sakura não desistiu: com força de vontade, se levantou a tempo de aparar um outro golpe e jogar a adversária longe. Rytwild, facilmente, se levantou e voltou a atacar Sakura, e essa se defendeu utilizando a Carta Corrente.

Durante vários minutos, a luta se manteve constante, mas depois Sakura começou a levar desvantagem. Rytwild tinha uma excelente técnica de luta, e em níveis mágicos, as duas empatavam. Sakura fez de tudo para se manter na luta, mas assim que viu que não agüentaria, começou a pensar em uma maneira de se retirar. Não gostava da idéia de fugir, mas não estava em condições de lutar. Tinha que ser esperta, ia esperar. Só que seus planos foram frustrados quando a mulher, extremamente veloz, a pegou pelo pé e a encurralou, subindo em cima de seu corpo.

Sakura tentou, a todo custo, escapar, mas Rytwild a mantinha bem presa. Com o olhar totalmente em chamas, a bruxa se aproximou bem do rosto dela, e sussurrou em um tom quase inaudível:

"Não vou deixar vocês se unirem, Kinomoto... não agora que consegui essa vitória".

Sakura arregalou os olhos, pensando no que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas, preferindo pensar naquilo depois, ela juntou todas as suas forças e empurrou a mulher, fazendo-a cair para o lado. Levantou-se rapidamente, e logo em seguida se colocou em posição. Rytwild se levantou e também se colocou em posição de batalha. Já ia atacar quando tudo aconteceu.

De repente, uma estrondosa e notável presença se fez sentir. Ambas se surpreenderam, deixando a luta levemente de lado. No olhar de Rytwild, a raiva substitui por algo parecido com o medo, e logo em seguida apareceu o choque. Sakura estava espantada também, mas era por outra razão.

E então uma grande escuridão tomou conta do lugar. Um breu que não permitia que a vista de qualquer ser humano visse coisa alguma. Rytwild procurava desesperadamente pelo dono da presença que causara aquela escuridão, enquanto Sakura apenas se surpreendia mais e mais:

"Eu não acredito!" – ela pensava, um misto de preocupação e felicidade – "Eriol!".

Uma rajada de fogo cortou o ambiente, clareando, por alguns instantes, a visão de ambas. Nesse intervalo, uma visão deixou Sakura intrigada: logo atrás de Rytwild apareceram diversas pessoas, todas dos mais diferentes estilos. Eriol vinha à frente delas, junto com uma senhora de longos cabelos brancos e rosto sereno. Mas o que mais intrigou Sakura era que todas elas começavam a emanar presenças poderosíssimas, que só cresciam mais e mais.

Quando o breu voltou a tomar conta, Sakura não soube mais o que aconteceu. Antes de tudo se apagar, viu que Rytwild também se virou, e o olhar dela se arregalou. Depois disso, ouviu ela murmurar algo parecido com "vocês!" e imediatamente a presença mágica dela aumentou. Então, vários barulhos se seguiram. Sakura podia sentir que diversos ataques mágicos estavam sendo lançados, só não sabia quem os lançavam, tanto eram as presenças que lá estavam. Algumas vezes uma rajada de fogo era solta, e ela conseguia ver Rytwild lutando contra alguém do grupo, cada hora com uma pessoa diferente. Uma vez, ela até teve a impressão de ter visto um leão, mas achou que tinha sido imaginação. O fato era que aquela luta a deixava estática, sem condições de se mexer. O que Eriol estava fazendo ali? E quem eram todas aquelas pessoas?

Uma mão, de repente, tocou no seu ombro. Em um ato reflexo, Sakura virou-se rapidamente para trás e tentou golpear a pessoa com o báculo, mas essa se desviou. Ela continuou caçando o dono da mão, até que uma pequena luz brilhou nos seus olhos, fazendo-a ficar cega por alguns instantes:

"O que foi, Kinomoto? Quer me matar de susto?" – uma vez levemente familiar para Sakura soou – "Quase que você me acerta com essa coisa".

"Quem... quem está aí?" – Sakura perguntou, a visão voltando lentamente.

"Ora, vai dizer que você não lembra mais de mim?" – pouco a pouco, Sakura pôde identificar o dono, ou melhor, a dona da voz; essa segurava um pequeno cristal que iluminava levemente as coisas ao redor e que cegara Sakura por instantes – "Não faz tanto tempo que eu fui embora".

"Meu Deus" – Sakura se surpreendeu quando finalmente reconheceu a pessoa à sua frente – "Kimura?".

"Finalmente, hein?" – Mick parecia impaciente, e sem fazer cerimônia, pegou na mão de Sakura – "Vamos logo, você precisa sair daqui!".

"Sair? Sair pra onde? E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar na França?".

"Perguntas serão respondidas mais tarde, Kinomoto! Agora eu preciso tirar você daqui, esse feitiço da Sally não vai durar muito tempo!" – a garota começou a puxar Sakura para uma direção qualquer, seu caminho sendo iluminado pelo pequeno cristal.

"Ei, pra onde você está me levando, Kimura? O que está acontecendo?".

"Estou te levando para onde estão os outros. Vamos rápido, eles não vão resistir muito tempo!".

Elas andaram por alguns minutos até que, graças à luminosidade do cristal, Sakura viu Tomoyo. A garota estava aflita, e assim que viu Sakura, a abraçou fortemente. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, visivelmente aliviados por vê-la sã e salva.

"Pronto, aí está ela!" – Mick disse, um leve sorriso no rosto – "Missão cumprida".

"Agora que a Sakura está bem, será que poderia explicar o que está fazendo aqui, Kimura?" – Yamato perguntou, seu tom de voz bem alterado.

"Eu já disse que explicações só virão mais tarde, Yuninoyo!" – ela respondeu, calma – "Não fique nervoso".

"Não fique nervoso?" – ele agora parecia incrédulo – "Uma escuridão aparece do nada, você surge de repente, nos traz pra cá, some e depois volta trazendo a Sakura. Como você quer que eu não fique nervoso?".

"Tudo já vai se esclarecer, tenha paciência" – ela deu de ombros – "A luta já vai acabar!".

"O que está acontecendo ali, Kimura?" – Sakura se pronunciou – "Quem eram aquelas pessoas todas?".

Mick não teve tempo de responder. Assim que Sakura havia acabado de falar, a presença de Rytwild desapareceu, mostrando que ela havia ido embora. Pouco a pouco, uma outra presença, de energia bem mais positiva, se fez notar, e logo tudo voltou a ficar claro. Sakura viu que estava quase na saída do Parque do Rei Pingüim, e que todos os seus amigos estavam ao seu lado. Ela se surpreendeu: sabia que tinha vindo muita gente ver sua conversa com Shaoran, mas não sabia que tinham vindo tantos. Até Touya estava lá!

Mas sua surpresa passou assim que viu o estranho grupo de pessoas se aproximar. Na frente deles ainda estava Eriol, com seu sorriso simpático e enigmático de sempre. Todos pararam quando os dois grupos de pessoas estavam bem próximos. Shaoran olhou desconfiado para todos, enquanto os outros apenas encaravam os estranhos de maneira bem curiosa.

"Como é bom vê-los de novo!" – Eriol se pronunciou, seu sorriso aumentando – "É excelente poder estar de volta, depois de tanto tempo. Confesso que sentia falta de vocês" - Tomoyo olhou para o inglês, um brilho no seu olhar que ninguém jamais havia visto antes, e se aproximou dele; Eriol a encarou sorrindo – "Como vai, Tomoyo?".

A garota sorriu e, num ato surpreendente, abraçou Eriol com força, seu rosto mostrando alegria e alívio ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol ainda aproveitavam para matar a saudade naquele aconchegante e reconfortante abraço, Sakura observava a quantidade de pessoas em sua volta. Além de Mick, havia em torno de vinte pessoas a mais, das mais variadas idades. E todos olhavam para ela, olhares curiosos e admirados.

"Desculpa se estou sendo intrometida..." – Meilin começou, tendo todos os olhares voltados para ela – "mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Que monte de gente é esse?".

"Perdão por nossa indelicadeza, querida descendente de Clow" – aquela que parecia ser a pessoa mais velha dentre todas falou pelos colegas – "Muito prazer, somos a Hierarquia da Magia Natural".

_Continua_

Notinha (ou devo dizer "notona"?): pessoal, aí está o capítulo 13! E desculpa pelo atraso (de novo, eu sei, sou uma garota muito má!), mas nesses últimos tempos, com toda a história do vestibular, eu não tive tempo pra nada. E quando finalmente passou essa fase INSUPORTÁVEL, eu comecei a me dedicar totalmente à minha festa de formatura. Mas agora estou livre de novo, finalmente!

Como eu havia prometido, o Eriol finalmente voltou de vez para a história. E com ele muitas outras pessoas, todas elas desconhecidas para a nossa amiguinha Sakura (e para nós também, diga-se de passagem). É a Hierarquia finalmente dando as suas caras, depois de tanto tempo aparecendo apenas em citações e em pequenas cenas. E eles já chegaram causando impacto. Gostaram da cena em que eles param a Bruxa? Confesso que foi difícil colocar toda a emoção e adrenalina que eu queria que a cena tivesse, mas fiz o melhor que pude. Conto com a opinião de vocês para saber no que preciso melhorar.

E quanto ao nosso casalzinho, hein? Pelo jeito os acontecimentos do capítulo passado mexeram com os nossos protagonistas... como será que essa história irá terminar? Bom, a única coisa que posso dizer é que esse será um momento importante para a história. No começo da fic, havia dito que Sakura havia passado por algumas mudanças de personalidade, como, por exemplo, ser mais discreta e independente; porém, até agora vimos nossa heroína recebendo a ajuda de todos e de certa forma com o mesmo comportamento meio histérico da infância. Mas não pensem que eu enganei vocês, ela realmente mudou. Como puderam ver, havia um motivo para ela estar se comportando assim, e agora que ela está passando por um momento difícil, é a hora dela mostrar o quanto amadureceu. E ela vai mostrar!

Mudando um pouco de assunto, há algo que me intriga. Até agora, ninguém comentou nada sobre um personagem dessa história. Quer dizer, ninguém exceto a Nanda-chan (falando nisso, como vai amiga? Imagino que você também esteja passando pela mesma fase terrível que eu, né? Estou com saudades!). Ela percebeu há muito tempo, assim que essa personagem apareceu pela primeira vez, e olha que isso já foi há muitos capítulos. Achei que muitas pessoas iriam matar, mas pelo jeito... bom, vou deixar para ver se alguém ainda fala. No próximo capítulo digo quem é a personagem e falo mais sobre ela.

Pra acabar, a segunda parte da história "Como Senhores da Natureza surgiu".

_Depois que ficou decidido que meu amigo Gustavo e eu escreveríamos a história juntos, comecei a pensar mais sobre a vilã Rytwild que ele queria tanto que existisse. Fiquei pensando em um motivo forte o suficiente para fazer com que ela roubasse as cartas de Sakura e "criasse" outras que a Card Captors deveria capturar. Por que as cartas eram tão importantes para ela? Foi então que, depois de observar um pouco as pessoas, cheguei na primeira característica da personagem: alguém que sempre desejou uma forma de se destacar no mundo, e através das cartas poderia fazer isso. Mas não era uma característica forte o bastante para o que meu amigo e eu queríamos. Eu tinha que pensar mais, muito mais._

_Deixando a Rytwild um pouco de lado, decidi criar as características de outros personagens. Para isso, comecei a rever os episódios de CCS e pensar no que mudaria nos personagens e o que manteria. Foi aí que eu percebi um ponto da história que poderia explorar: Yue, até o dia em que Touya lhe deu seus poderes, era um guardião totalmente suscetível às fraquezas de seu dono, devido à fonte de seus poderes. Era algo de que Kero, Eriol e ele próprio tinham consciência, mas não faziam nada para mudar. A segurança das cartas e de Sakura vinham acima de tudo, até mesmo de suas próprias vidas. A partir daí comecei a pensar em como o Mago Clow lidava com essa situação, saber que um dia seu guardião tão querido poderia sucumbir graças às fraquezas que o novo dono das cartas, escolhido por ele, teria ao ser tornar dono de Kero e Yue. Algo me dizia que Clow não deixaria sua sucessora e as cartas desamparadas por causa de uma fraqueza que Yue tinha, uma fraqueza que ele não pôde evitar. Algo me dizia que ele havia tomado alguma precaução quanto a isso, algo que apenas ele (e Eriol, conseqüentemente), Kero e Yue tinham conhecimento. Foi então que a pequena Nakata surgiu na minha cabeça. Uma guardiã da Lua, que tivesse um poder extra que a fizesse independente dos poderes de seu dono, portanto não teria a fraqueza de Yue. Uma guardiã que, caso Yue sucumbisse, viria a substituí-lo. No começo, a idéia de inserir a Nakata na história me empolgou bastante, mas assim que contei ao Gustavo sobre a idéia, ele me alertou que, no final do anime, Yue já não possui essa dependência do dono e que a Nakata seria um "personagem flutuante" na história. Mas eu queria inserir a pequena, ela já tinha me conquistado. Então fiz questão de criar um enredo para a história em que ela tivesse um papel importante. Por algum tempo, esse enredo ficou indefinido._

_Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Gustavo e eu criávamos a história. Começamos com as cartas que Rytwild "criaria" e o que elas fariam. Foi um momento bastante engraçado, pois passava idéias absurdas por nossas cabeças. Em um dia, conseguimos descartar umas dez cartas totalmente malucas, de usos mais doidos ainda (Parede, por exemplo, acabou sendo descartada). Mas também chegamos a outras bastante interessantes, que ainda serão usadas. Teríamos criado mais se o final do ano não tivesse chegado e, com ele, as férias. Ficamos mais ou menos dois meses com a história parada, e isso foi tempo suficiente para que acabássemos desanimando. Até tentamos recomeçar, mas as pressões da oitava série (série terminal do Ensino Fundamental, pelo menos na época) e também o fato de que eu tinha começado a fazer cursinho preparatório para entrar em uma escola de ensino médio da região (que exige o que chamamos de vestibulinho para entrar) só ajudou para que desistíssemos de continuar. Eu andava muito ocupada e ele também. Talvez um dia continuássemos, pelo menos essa era a nossa esperança. Mas terminamos a oitava série, fomos para escolas diferentes e passamos a nos ver cada vez menos. Ali parecia ser o fim da nossa fic. Mas o ano passado começou, e com ele a faxina de começo de ano da minha mãe. E então tudo mudou._

Bom, por hoje eu vou parar aqui. Queria contar nesse capítulo como surgiu o Yamato e a Hierarquia, mas se eu for contar, a história vai ficar comprida demais, e de comprido basta o capítulo. Mas no próximo eu conto, e tento também detalhar mais sobre como eu finalmente "defini" a Rytwild. Quem sabe eu consigo? Bom, a todos vocês um beijo enorme, principalmente para todos que deixaram review (vou mandar recadinhos pra todos vocês por e-mail, viu? Não esqueci de vocês). Abraços e até a próxima!

Ps: eu não cheguei a mencionar no capítulo passado, mas Sakura recuperou mais quatro cartas: Sonho, Sono, Ilusão e Criatividade. Só pra constar...

Pps: Maki... valeu! Adorei a dica dos nomes.


	14. A Hierarquia da Magia Natural

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (se preparem, hoje o capítulo vai ser BEM LONGO!).**

_No capítulo anterior_

_Enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol ainda aproveitavam para matar a saudade naquele aconchegante e reconfortante abraço, Sakura observava a quantidade de pessoas em sua volta. Além de Mick, havia em torno de vinte pessoas a mais, das mais variadas idades. E todos olhavam para ela, olhares curiosos e admirados._

"_Desculpa se estou sendo intrometida..." – Meilin começou, tendo todos os olhares voltados para ela – "mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Que monte de gente é esse?"._

"_Perdão por nossa indelicadeza, querida descendente de Clow" – aquela que parecia ser a pessoa mais velha dentre todas falou pelos colegas – "Muito prazer, somos a Hierarquia da Magia Natural"._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capítulo 14 – A Hierarquia da Magia Natural

Sakura sentiu seu coração parar por alguns instantes, e uma leve tontura dominou a sua mente naquele momento. Meilin, que antes mantinha uma pose imponente e decidida, agora estava de boca aberta e seu rosto mostrava impotência e surpresa. Os guardiões se olharam surpresos, se perguntando com o olhar se haviam ouvido direito. Tomoyo soltou o abraço e olhou primeiro para o grande número de pessoas ao redor, para depois se voltar para Eriol e perguntar, com um olhar, se aquilo era verdade. Shiefa e Yamato soltaram uma exclamação, mostrando espanto. Touya não apresentava reação, estava estático. Todos estavam em estado de choque com as palavras da velha senhora, que sorria ternamente. Todos exceto Shaoran, que apenas encarou cada um dos presentes com um olhar desconfiado e muito sério.

Vendo que ninguém se manifestava, Eriol tomou a liberdade de se afastar de Tomoyo e se dirigir para onde a velha senhora estava. Pegou-lhe a mão e lhe sorriu, sendo retribuído:

"Acho que deve ir descansar agora, Sara" – ele disse, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da senhora – "Você já teve aventuras demais por hoje".

"Concordo com você, Eriol" – ela aumentou o sorriso – "Já não tenho mais idade para ficar na rua até essa hora. Mick, acompanha-me até o hotel?".

"Claro, senhora Whitman" – Mick segurou uma das mãos dela, para lhe dar apoio – "Vamos, segure-se em mim".

"Alto lá!" – Shaoran se pronunciou pela primeira vez, chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo Sara e Mick pararem – "Precisamos de algumas explicações por aqui; e sinto lhe dizer, senhora Whitman, que não permitirei que saia daqui sem que esclareça o que acabou de dizer".

"Shaoran!" – Shiefa repreendeu o irmão – "Isso é jeito de tratar uma senhora?".

"Deixe, menina" – a velha sorriu para Shiefa, e em seguida voltou-se para Shaoran – "Eu adoraria lhe explicar algumas coisas, senhor Li, mas acredite, não é saudável para a minha saúde ficar acordada até tarde. Por isso, deixarei as explicações aos cuidados de Eriol. Tenho certeza de que ele esclarecerá todas as suas dúvidas".

Shaoran olhou feio para Eriol, que apenas sorriu de volta. A senhora Whitman deu risada, achando graça da situação:

"Bom, pelo jeito estamos entendidos" – ela comentou, voltando-se em seguida para uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele levemente morena – "Acho melhor vocês o acompanharem, assim Eriol já os apresenta".

"E quanto aos outros, Sara?" – a mulher indicou com um olhar as outras pessoas – "Vão conosco?".

"Melhor não. Será muita informação para uma noite só. Prefiro apresentá-los amanhã".

"Como quiser, Sara".

"Ótimo. Vamos Mick, ainda preciso desarrumar minhas malas. Boa noite, Alice. Até amanhã".

A senhora saiu acompanhada por Mick, que olhou para trás para acenar um adeus à Sakura e aos outros. Assim que sumiram de vista, Shaoran encarou Eriol seriamente, pedindo com o olhar explicações. O inglês apenas sorriu:

"Você continua impaciente, não?" – ele aumentou o sorriso, o que deixou o chinês apenas mais irritado; em seguida, olhou carinhosamente para Tomoyo, o que deixou a garota levemente ruborizada – "Escute, Tomoyo, será que sua mãe se importa se formos conversar na sua casa? O hotel não é um lugar muito apropriado, e precisaremos de espaço".

"Claro que não, pode usar a minha casa à vontade" – ela sorriu gentilmente para o amigo.

"Muito obrigado, Tomoyo, serei eternamente grato" – ele voltou para um jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos, de cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor e pele bronzeada, porte físico bem trabalhado – "Daniel, poderia levar os outros Controladores ao hotel? Imagino que você tenha o endereço".

"Claro, Eriol, deixe comigo" – o jovem respondeu, voltando-se para os outros em seguida e batendo palmas – "Vamos lá, cambada, não tem mais nada pra ver aqui. Vamos, vamos, o show acabou".

Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram se retirando, restando apenas Eriol; a mulher de longos cabelos negros; um senhor de pele negra e cabelos levemente brancos, que tinha rosto sereno e vestia uma grande túnica; um homem japonês de cabelos castanhos e bem curtos; e uma mulher de cabelo loiro-escuro e cacheado, com olhos cor-de-mel e rosto fino. O inglês voltou-se para Sakura, que ainda estava em estado de choque, e lhe disse com um sorriso no rosto:

"Acalme-se, daqui a pouco você irá entender tudo. Vou lhe explicar o que está acontecendo".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era quase dez da noite quando todos chegaram à casa de Tomoyo. Nakata, Yamato e Kero voltaram à identidade falsa, enquanto Yue, para evitar confusões, voltou a ser Yukito para entrar na casa, voltando à forma verdadeira quando todos se acomodaram no gigante quarto de Tomoyo. Cada um se acomodou em um lugar, ficando em pé apenas Eriol e os outros quatro desconhecidos.

Por alguns minutos, o ambiente ficou no mais absoluto e incômodo silêncio. Os desconhecidos olhavam atentamente para Eriol, como se esperassem que ele falasse alguma coisa. Os guardiões observavam os estranhos com um olhar desconfiado, assim como Shaoran fazia desde que se encontraram no parque. Shiefa, Meilin, Touya e Yamato olhavam o teto, como se procurassem uma distração. E Sakura brincava nervosamente com as mãos, mostrando não só inquietude, mas também nervoso, e por que não dizer? Medo também.

Tomoyo, percebendo que nada seria esclarecido com aquele clima, resolveu tomar uma atitude. Levantou-se bruscamente de sua cama, onde estava sentada, e seguiu com passos firmes para porta. Atitude que foi percebida por Sakura:

"Tomoyo, aonde você vai?".

"Vou buscar um chá para nós" – ela sorriu para a amiga, tentando-lhe passar calma – "Volto em alguns instantes".

"Não vá, Tomoyo!" – Eriol ordenou, fazendo a garota parar – "Quero que você também ouça o que tenho a dizer".

"Eriol..." – a mulher loira, de aparentemente trinta anos, falou o mais baixo possível, para não chamar atenção – "Você tem certeza? Ela sequer possui magia".

"Confio plenamente em Tomoyo, assim como em todos os outros aqui" – ele respondeu no mesmo tom, dando um sorrisinho meio desanimado em seguida – "Além disso, não poderia esconder nada dela. Tem um senso de observação inacreditável".

"Ah, então é ela?" – o senhor de túnica sorriu sarcasticamente – "Kaho nos falou dela, parece que você nunca a conseguiu enganar...".

Eriol, para a surpresa de todos, pareceu incomodado com o que o senhor disse. Ficou sério e o ignorou, mostrando leve irritação. Tomoyo, mesmo não sabendo o que havia feito Eriol tomar aquela atitude um pouco incomum, deu uma risada baixa. Ela sabia qual era a única coisa que irritava Eriol, e sabia que, de certa forma, ela tinha a ver com isso.

"Muito bem, já enrolamos demais" – Yue se levantou, visivelmente irritado, e encarou Eriol com raiva – "Explique o que está acontecendo, Clow, ou vamos embora agora mesmo".

"Acalme-se Yue, tudo ao seu tempo" – Eriol levantou a mão, e esse simples gesto já foi capaz de fazer o guardião se sentar novamente – "Antes, quero fazer as devidas apresentações" – ele colocou a mão no ombro do homem japonês – "Este é Tomio Kimura, e essa linda senhora..." – ele pegou a mão da mulher de longos cabelos negros – "é Alice Kimura, sua esposa".

"Kimura?" – Yamato estranhou a coincidência – "Por acaso são alguma coisa da Mick?".

"Na verdade somos pais dela" – respondeu Tomio – "Muito prazer".

"Esse senhor muito sábio é Akon Jotan, grande amigo meu" – Eriol continuou com as apresentações, indicando o senhor vestido com a túnica – "E esta linda dama é a senhorita Sally Callaway, também grande amiga minha" – ele apontou para a mulher loira.

"Muito prazer" – disse os dois recém-apresentados.

"Hiiragizawa... quem eles realmente são?" – perguntou Shaoran, ainda bastante desconfiado.

Eriol hesitou em responder. Sabia o que o chinês queria saber, mas algo o impedia de falar. Permaneceu em silêncio, procurando as palavras certas a serem ditas. Sakura, pela primeira vez desde que vira o amigo, encarou-o nos olhos, esperando também a resposta. O inglês olhou para o grupo que o acompanhava, e todos lhe sorriam, tentando passar coragem. Em seguida, ele olhou para Tomoyo, que lhe passou o mesmo sorriso. Suspirou, procurando coragem:

"Eles..." – começou, encarando Sakura nos olhos – "Eles são Controladores da Hierarquia".

Sakura sentiu a respiração ficar falha. Desde que suas cartas haviam sido roubadas, ela procurou saber que Hierarquia era aquela que Rytwild tanto falava, que organização tão misteriosa era essa que motivava uma pessoa a fazer atos tão baixos como a bruxa praticava. E, de repente, depois de tanto pesquisar, de tanto especular, lá estava ela, na sua frente. E, pelo o que Eriol havia dito antes de saírem do parque, estavam dispostos a darem explicações.

"Então, aquela senhora estava dizendo a verdade" – Touya concluiu, chamando a atenção de todos – "Vocês são mesmo da tal Hierarquia".

"O que sabe sobre a Hierarquia, Touya?" – Eriol perguntou, olhando seriamente o rapaz.

"Pouca coisa, apenas o que Yue me contou. Provavelmente o que todos aqui já devem saber".

"Você também faz parte dela, Clow?" – Yue perguntou.

Novamente Eriol ficou silêncio. Aquilo estava sendo mais difícil para ele do que imaginara. Era tantas coisas a serem reveladas em apenas uma noite que ficava com medo de assustar os amigos. Vendo que o amigo estava em um impasse, Sally Callaway resolveu ajudar.

"Vamos lá, Eriol. Viemos até aqui para isso".

"Tem razão, Sally" – ele sorriu para a mulher – "Sim, Yue, eu faço parte da Hierarquia. Sou o atual Controlador da Escuridão".

"Você é Controlador?" – Sakura se manifestou, sentindo que já não conseguia mais ficar quieta – "Você faz parte da Hierarquia e NUNCA nos contou?".

"Tecnicamente, ele não poderia contar" – Tomio saiu em defesa do inglês – "Além disso, ele assumiu o cargo há pouco tempo, e desde então não teve tempo para nada".

"Há quanto tempo é Controlador, Eriol?" – perguntou Tomoyo, olhando para o amigo.

"Há quase um ano, um pouco menos" – ele respondeu, sem olhar para a garota – "Assumi quando o último Controlador morreu".

"E por que não podia nos contar?" – perguntou Nakata, visivelmente confusa.

"Porque nenhum Controlador pode falar sobre a Hierarquia, nem mesmo ao seu melhor amigo" – respondeu Akon Jotan, seu tom de voz bem mais calmo do que o de Eriol – "Juramos manter segredo".

"Mas vocês estão falando para nós agora!" – Nakata ficou ainda mais confusa – "Se não podem falar, por que estão falando agora?".

"Essa é uma situação à parte, Nakateri" – Eriol tentava manter a calma no recinto, mas ele próprio parecia agitado – "Dessa vez é especial".

"Eu não estou vendo nada de especial aqui" – Sakura se exaltou, levantando-se do sofá onde estava – "Muito ao contrário, tudo que estou vendo é uma situação MUITO mal explicada".

"Kinomoto, acalme-se, por favor!" – Alice tentou acalmar os ânimos, mas só contribuiu para piorar.

"Co... como a senhora sabe o meu nome?" – Sakura olhou para a mulher com leve medo, não se lembrava de ter se apresentado a ela em nenhum momento. Alice na hora percebeu o que havia feito, e tapou a boca com as mãos. Tomio suspirou com pesar, percebendo que a situação estava saindo do controle, enquanto Sally balançou a cabeça levemente.

"A senhora Kimura já a conhece de longa data, senhorita Kinomoto" – respondeu Akon, ainda com o tom de voz calmo – "Assim como todos nós".

"E de onde vocês me conhecem?" – agora sim Sakura estava assustada, como quatro estranhos poderiam conhecê-la, e ainda por cima de longa data?

"Nós vamos lhe explicar tudo, Sakura, mas, por favor, acalme-se!" – Eriol já estava perdendo o controle, tinha que acalmar a situação antes que colocasse tudo a perder – "Se você se sentar, prometo que lhe conto tudo, mas eu preciso que você se acalme!".

Sakura respirou fundo, procurando paciência. Sentou-se lentamente no sofá, disposta a ouvir tudo que Eriol tinha a lhe contar. Olhou para o lado, onde Shaoran estava sentado. Ele estava quieto até aquele instante, mas ela sentia que ele estava tão agitado quanto ela. Não só sua presença, mas sua expressão também dizia isso.

Eriol respirou diversas vezes, também tentando manter a calma. Sabia que não poderia contar com a ajuda de Sara, então teria que tomar muito cuidado com o que diria. Fechou os olhos, num ato de concentração, e se sentou na cama de Tomoyo, que estava mais próxima dele. Ainda com os olhos fechados, começou:

"Eu sei que vocês já devem saber algumas coisas do que eu vou dizer, mas eu irei contar todos os detalhes para que não fique nenhuma dúvida. Antes de qualquer coisa, quero explicar o que é a Hierarquia e como ela funciona".

"Pode falar, Eriol, nós estamos escutando" – Tomoyo o encorajou. O inglês lhe sorriu, realmente agradecido, e em seguida se dirigiu à grande janela do quarto. Olhando o jardim de Tomoyo, começou a falar:

"A Hierarquia é uma organização composta por diversos feiticeiros e feiticeiras do mundo, que tem como único objetivo manter o equilíbrio natural do planeta. Não temos nenhuma intenção de obter poder, de controlar o mundo ou de qualquer objetivo semelhante. Em palavras mais grosseiras, nossa única missão é garantir que o mundo funcione da forma correta, e impedir que nenhum colapso aconteça".

"Colapso?" – Meilin se interessou pela expressão – "Tipo o mundo explodir ou algo assim?".

"Mais ou menos isso" – Eriol respondeu – "Claro que é uma missão bem mais complexa, mas basicamente é essa a idéia. Manter o mundo sob controle. Para tanto, nós, membros da Hierarquia, utilizamos a magia para garantir que essa missão seja cumprida, por isso a organização se chama 'Hierarquia da Magia Natural'. Alguma pergunta?" – ele olhou para todos e viu que estavam entendendo, portanto pôde continuar – "Bom, como todo conjunto, é necessário que se haja uma certa ordem para que as coisas funcionem, e a Hierarquia não foge a essa regra... Cada pessoa tem uma missão específica a ser feita, e pessoas com missões em comuns são reunidas em grupos, que nós chamamos de Classes. Na Hierarquia, cada Classe tem uma função, sendo que existe uma 'ordem' de poder entre elas".

"Uma 'ordem'?" – Shiefa ficou meio confusa.

"É, uma ordem" – Eriol tratou de se explicar – "As Classes, de acordo com a influência e com a quantidade de poder, são classificadas entre si. É como no Exército, onde um cargo é maior do que o outro".

"Isso quer dizer que há Classes mais importantes do que outras?" – Touya perguntou, curioso.

"Não! Embora as Classes sejam divididas dessa maneira, nenhuma é mais importante do que a outra, mesmo porque uma depende da outra para todas cumprirem sua missão. Mas mesmo que uma seja mais forte do que a outra, todas têm a mesma importância".

"E como elas são classificadas?" – Meilin perguntou, interessada no assunto.

"Se não tivesse saído mais cedo nos últimos encontros, saberia a classificação" – Kero provocou a garota.

"O que disse?" – ela gritou, mostrando irritação.

"Chega, Kero!" – Sakura fez o guardião se calar – "Continue, Eriol!".

"Obrigado, Sakura!" – o mago agradeceu – "A Classe mais 'fraca', por assim dizer, é a Classe dos Espíritos, composta por dois membros: o Controlador dos Fantasmas e o Controlador dos Anjos".

Sakura sentiu um arrepio só de ouvir a palavra fantasma, perturbação que não passou despercebida por Shaoran. Mas o garoto resolveu não dizer nada. Ainda não era momento.

"Controlador é a denominação que os membros da Hierarquia recebem, não é mesmo?" – Yamato perguntou.

"Exatamente" – Eriol confirmou – "Todos os membros que pertencem a uma Classe são chamados de Controladores. Na classe superior a dos Espíritos, por exemplo, há tantos Controladores que não se sabe o número exato".

"A Classe dos Seres Vivos, suponho" – Tomoyo comentou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Eriol.

"Essa mesma, Tomoyo. Não vou dizer quem são os Controladores, mesmo porque, como já disse, não se sabe o número exato. Mas há alguns mais conhecidos, inclusive quatro deles vieram conosco para o Japão".

"Estavam naquele grupo que apareceu no parque?" – perguntou Shaoran.

"Estavam sim. Vieram os Controladores dos Felinos, dos Primatas, das Rapinas e dos Caninos".

"E a classe superior à dos Seres Vivos, qual é?" – foi a vez de Nakata perguntar.

"É a Classe dos Fenômenos, composta por nove membros" – Eriol olhou para Sally – "Se eu não bem me engano, vieram todos para cá, não?".

"Monique chega amanhã" – a loira respondeu – "Teve que levar o filho de volta à Alemanha".

"Espera aí!" – Sakura interrompeu, uma pergunta martelando na sua cabeça – "Quantos membros da Hierarquia vieram para o Japão?".

"Vieram os dois Controladores dos Espíritos, quatro dos Seres Vivos, oito dos Fenômenos – sendo que o nono chega amanhã – e os seis dos Elementos Naturais" – respondeu Tomio, fazendo as contas – "Contando a Mick, que é nossa assistente, teremos vinte e dois membros".

"Espera aí" – foi a vez de Shaoran fazer sua colocação – "Isso quer dizer que praticamente a Hierarquia toda veio?".

Eriol novamente ficou em silêncio. Não era uma pergunta que não pudesse ser respondida, mas ele sabia muito bem o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria se ele respondesse. E ainda não era momento, queria terminar de explicar sobre a Hierarquia antes. Era importante que tudo ficasse muito claro, por isso ele tinha que fugir da questão colocada por Li. Olhou para Tomoyo, orando internamente para que ela o entendesse.

"Tomoyo... acho que irei aceitar aquele chá agora!" – ele olhava fixamente para ela, pedindo para sair dali – "Creio que nos fará muito bem agora".

"Eu concordo com Eriol" – Akon percebeu que Eriol queria fugir da pergunta de Shaoran, e resolveu ajudá-lo – "Um chá seria excelente agora".

"Eu também queria um" – Alice pediu. Não entendia porque Eriol e Akon haviam tomado aquela atitude, mas pressentiu que deveria ajudá-los – "E aposto como Tomio também aceita".

"Quê?" – Tomio olhou confuso para a esposa, e recebeu como resposta uma bela pisadela no pé, tendo que esconder a exclamação de dor quando percebeu que deveria entrar no jogo – "Ah sim, claro, um chá seria ótimo".

"Eu também quero, Tomoyo!" – Sally resolveu seguir os outros, sabia que algo estava acontecendo, só não sabia o que era.

"Bom... acho que vou precisar de ajuda para trazer os chás" – Tomoyo, vendo o olhar de Eriol direcionado para si, entendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria, e tratou de ajudá-lo – "Pode me ajudar a trazer, Eriol?".

"Claro, será um prazer".

Os dois saíram correndo dali, antes mesmo que Shaoran pudesse protestar. Acelerando ainda mais o passo, eles chegaram à cozinha, ambos sentando em alguma cadeira e relaxando o corpo depois da corrida.

"Pronto, Eriol, você já está em segurança agora" – Tomoyo comentou, abrindo um sorriso – "Sabe, você me deixou bastante curiosa".

"Deixei?" – Eriol olhou para ela, meio confuso – "Por quê?".

"Fiquei imaginando que resposta era essa que você não quis dar ao Shaoran. Aposto que é algo que levará a conversa a outro rumo, não é?".

"Você me pegou mais uma vez" – ele suspirou, endireitando o corpo – "Como sempre".

"Parece que isso o incomoda, não?".

"Não me incomoda, só... me deixa intrigado".

"Intrigado?" – agora ela estava confusa.

"É. Às vezes fico pensando como você não me descobriu na época em que a Sakura estava transformando as cartas. Naquela época consegui passar despercebido por você, mas hoje eu não consigo esconder mais nada!".

"Naquela época não éramos tão amigos como hoje" – ela sorriu para ele – "Além disso, tive muitos anos para te conhecer como o conheço agora".

"Tem razão" – ele sorriu, enquanto pegava uma bandeja para Tomoyo colocar as xícaras de chá – "Mais uma vez".

"Estive pensando..." – o tom de voz dela ficou mais sério – "quando as cartas da Sakura foram roubadas, você me disse que havia coisas que não poderia contar. Lembra-se disso?".

"Lembro sim" – Eriol também ficou mais sério; ajeitou os óculos - "Não era o momento adequado".

"A resposta da pergunta de Shaoran tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?".

Eriol encarou Tomoyo por alguns instantes. Ela sorria ternamente para ele, seu olhar transmitia carinho e compreensão. Era incrível como o olhar da garota tinha um efeito confortador, e mais incrível ainda era como ele estava descobrindo gostar daquele olhar.

"De certa forma sim" – ele respondeu, sorrindo também – "Você vai entender, daqui a pouco. Assim que eu terminar de explicar sobre a Hierarquia".

"Por que faz tanta questão de nos contar os detalhes?".

"Ué, vocês não queriam saber? Ficaram procurando informações durante semanas".

"Sim, mas porque queríamos saber as verdadeiras intenções de Rytwild, e não porque tínhamos alguma curiosidade maior sobre a Hierarquia".

"E é exatamente por isso que estou contando todos os detalhes" – Eriol suspirou pesadamente – "Para vocês entenderem o que está acontecendo".

"Acho que entendo" – ela olhou para as xícaras de chá, desviando do olhar do amigo – "E tem alguma outra razão?".

"Por que diz isso?".

"Porque o seu tom de voz está dizendo".

Eriol sorriu, pensando que não havia escapatória mesmo. Pegou a bandeja com as xícaras da mão de Tomoyo, o que fez a menina olhar surpresa para ele:

"Carregue o açúcar, eu levo a bandeja!" – ele ainda sorria, o que a fez sorrir também.

"Não vai responder a minha pergunta?".

"Para quê? Você já sabe a resposta" – ambos começaram a caminhar para o quarto dela.

"E a do Shaoran? Como você vai escapar dela?".

"Você vai ver".

Em alguns minutos eles chegaram ao quarto. Eriol respirou fundo, tentando buscar coragem para terminar o que tinha que fazer. Sabia que ainda teria que fugir de certas perguntas que certamente viriam, algumas delas ele sequer saberia responder. Mas tinha que ir até o fim, não só pela gravidade do problema que tinham, mas também pela necessidade de dar um pouco de conforto à sua amiga Sakura, que estava tão confusa graças a algo que ela, definitivamente, não tinha culpa.

Tomoyo visivelmente percebeu o estado inquieto do amigo. Nunca, em tantos anos, havia visto Eriol tão perturbado. Mas não o culpava, ela também estava nervosa com a situação. Até o dia do roubo das cartas, o mundo parecia mergulhar em uma calma que chegava a ser chata. Assim como Sakura, ela também desejava um pouco de aventura, mas não daquele tipo. De repente tudo havia virado de cabeça pra baixo, Sakura mergulhara em um estado de confusão tão grande que sequer parecia ela mesma. Pensou quanto tempo a amiga ainda agüentaria. Por enquanto, ela ainda estava reagindo de maneira incrivelmente madura, mas será que ela reagiria assim para sempre?

"Vou abrir a porta" – ela anunciou, mas antes que pudesse cumprir a palavra, sentiu uma mão forte a segurando. Virou-se para trás: Eriol segurava a bandeja apenas com a mão esquerda; a direita a segurava. Sentiu um leve calor subir - "Algum problema, Eriol?".

"Queria te pedir mais um favor" - ele apertava o braço dela fortemente - "Quando eu terminar aqui, poderia falar com você em particular? Há algo que quero te pedir".

"E por que não fala agora?".

"Porque eu preciso que você ouça o que tenho a dizer à Sakura. Só depois disso poderei pedir o favor. Pode vir conversar comigo?".

"Claro! Não precisava nem pedir".

"Outra coisa: traga Nakata também. Sinto que ela poderá ajudar" - ele soltou o braço dela e sorriu - "Agora você abrir a porta".

Tomoyo retribuiu o sorriso e abriu lentamente a porta. Assim que teve total visão do seu quarto, levou um leve susto. Viu um aglomerado de pessoas rodeando um único elemento, e todos estavam em um silêncio tão compenetrado que a garota até estranhou. Colocou o açúcar na mesa, assim como Eriol deixou a bandeja de chá. Ele mantinha um sorriso bem discreto no rosto. Tomoyo se aproximou bem lentamente da roda, Eriol logo atrás dela. Quando estava conseguindo ver quem estava ao centro...

"TRUCO!".

Um grito alto e grave se fez ouvir, junto com uma forte batida na mesa. Logo em seguida, Tomoyo soltou um grito alto e agudo, pulando longe da roda e se agarrando a Eriol, que apenas aumentou o sorrisinho que tinha no rosto. Todos que estavam na roda olharam para trás, a fim de ver quem havia se assustado tanto. Quando a morena percebeu todos os olhares voltados para ela, sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e rapidamente se soltou dos braços do amigo.

"Nossa, Tomoyo!" - Meilin comentou, vendo o estado em que a morena havia ficado - "Você está com uma cara péssima".

"Acho que ela não está acostumada a ver um jogo de truco" - a senhora Kimura comentou, virando para o centro da roda - "Eu disse que não seria uma boa idéia você entrar nessa, Tomio".

"Ah, querida, a garota não sabia o que estava acontecendo" - Tomoyo percebeu que o senhor Kimura era uma das pessoas que estavam no centro do círculo - "Além disso, eu não dei o grito!".

"Então quem deu esse grito horroroso?" - a morena viu a roda se abrir, mostrando quem era a outra pessoa que estava lá; abriu a boca em espanto.

"Desculpa, Tomoyo, eu gritei!" - Shaoran se encolheu levemente, envergonhado - "Acho que passei dos limites".

"Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?" - Tomoyo colocou as mãos na cintura, sinal de que estava levemente furiosa; aquela não era uma situação muito normal.

"Acho que a culpa foi minha!" - Shiefa se manifestou - "Como vocês estavam demorando muito com o chá, e a situação aqui estava meio... 'chata', eu propus jogarmos truco. Sabe, pra ver se aliviava o ambiente" - o rosto dela ficou levemente vermelho - "Como o senhor Kimura topou, eu não vi nenhum problema. Mas quando eu perdi, esse tapado do meu irmão assumiu meu lugar e só faltou derrubar a casa".

"Espera aí!" - Tomoyo agitou as mãos, exasperada - "Que eu saiba, eu não tenho baralho aqui em casa. De onde vocês tiraram um?".

"Eu trouxe!" - Shiefa deu de ombros - "Sempre levo um comigo".

"Você carrega um baralho no bolso?" - Tomoyo esbugalhou os olhos, meio espantada, e recebeu um aceno afirmativo de Shiefa.

"Desculpe-nos pela bagunça, Tomoyo" - o senhor Kimura se levantou, acompanhado de Shaoran - "Vamos parar agora mesmo".

"Na verdade" - começou Eriol, um sorriso travesso no rosto - "Acho que deveriam continuar com o jogo".

"Acha?" - Tomoyo olhou para Eriol, tentando entender o que ele pretendia.

"Acho. Isso, claro, se você permitir, Tomoyo!".

"Bom... por mim, não há problema. Só não façam muito barulho, sim?".

"Pode deixar, querida Tomoyo" - Eriol se sentou no centro da roda, pegando o baralho que estava na mesinha - "Muito bem, quem será meu parceiro?".

"Você também vai jogar, Eriol?" - o senhor Jotan levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

"Creio que sim, Akon" - o inglês olhou para ele - "Aceita ser meu parceiro?".

"Melhor não" - o senhor sorriu - "Prefiro ficar olhando".

"Então eu entro no jogo" - Shiefa se sentou ao lado do irmão - "Quero ver se a reencarnação de Clow sabe jogar".

"Isso tudo é para fugir da minha pergunta, Hiiragizawa?" - Shaoran perguntou, fuzilando o inglês com os olhos.

"Pergunta? Que pergunta?" - Eriol fez cara de inocente - "Não me lembro de você ter me perguntado algo".

Tomoyo fez esforço para não rir. Então essa seria a tática de Eriol... como ele podia ser cínico às vezes!

"Você está brincando comigo, Hiiragizawa" - Shaoran voltava a se exaltar - "Eu te fiz uma pergunta antes de você sair correndo daqui, e quero respostas!".

"Desse jeito ele vai acabar quebrando a mesa da Tomoyo!" - Nakata comentou para Kero - "Não seria melhor deixar ele de fora da partida? Vá que ele se empolga de novo...".

"Eu adoraria responder à sua pergunta, Shaoran, isso se eu soubesse qual é ela" - Eriol sorriu - "Além disso, agora devemos nos concentrar no jogo. E, enquanto isso, continuo falando sobre a Hierarquia" - ele olhou para a senhora Kimura - "Onde parei, Alice?".

"Elementos Naturais" - ela respondeu, em tom de voz baixo.

"Ah sim" - Eriol embaralhou as cartas e logo em seguida passou a distribuir - "A Classe dos Elementos Naturais é a que possui a maior quantidade de poder na Hierarquia. Todos os membros são feiticeiros extremamente poderosos, de uma habilidade incrível. É formada pelos Controladores do Fogo, da Água, da Terra, do Vento, da Luz e da Escuridão".

"E desde quando Luz e Escuridão são elementos naturais?" - Touya perguntou, estranhando a classificação.

"Embora não sejam considerados elementos naturais pelos homens, Luz e Escuridão são tão essenciais à vida quanto fogo ou água, por exemplo. Shiefa, cuidado com suas cartas" - ele olhou para a parceira de jogo - "Tomio é ótimo para ver as cartas dos outros".

A jovem Li olhou feio para o homem à sua frente e escondeu o máximo que pôde as suas cartas. Eriol sorriu:

"Terá de ser mais esperta, Shiefa! Senão, vai acabar sendo enganada pelo Controlador do Fogo!" - o inglês comentou, jogando a primeira carta.

"Controlador do Fogo?" - Sakura perguntou, atraindo todas as atenções para ela - "O senhor é Controlador do Fogo?".

"Sou sim" - Tomio respondeu, também descartando sua carta - "Todos nós aqui somos Controladores... e todos da Classe dos Elementos Naturais, diga-se de passagem".

"Uau!" - Nakata deixou escapar a exclamação - "Todos dos Elementos Naturais... que poderosos".

"Nem tanto assim, querida!" - Sally, enquanto se servia de uma xícara de chá, comentou com um sorriso - "Nesse mundo há bruxos bem mais poderosos do que nós. Isso sem dizer que a controladora mais forte da Classe sequer está aqui".

"E quem seria?" - perguntou Kero, olhando atentamente os convidados.

"A senhora Whitman, Controladora do Vento" - respondeu Akio - "Ou Sara, como costumamos chamá-la".

"E vocês?" - foi a vez de Yue questionar - "Que funções desempenham?".

"Eu sou Controladora da Água" - Alice respondeu, também se servindo do chá de Tomoyo - "Akio é Controlador da Terra, e Sally é a Controladora da Luz. As funções de Eriol e Tomio vocês já conhecem".

"Isso quer dizer que a Classe dos Elementos Naturais está toda aqui?" - Yamato perguntou, meio incrédulo - "Ou quase toda, acho eu...".

"Exatamente!" - Eriol respondeu, sorrindo por ele e Shiefa terem ganhado a primeira rodada, o que deixou Shaoran muito bravo - "Mas não viemos falar sobre a nossa Classe, viemos falar da Hierarquia em geral. E ainda há dois cargos dos quais eu quero falar, e que não se encaixam em nenhuma classe" - ele olhou para o rosto de Shaoran, e em seguida para o de Sakura - "Sub-Regente e Regente".

Todos os presentes prenderam a respiração, até mesmo os convidados de Eriol. Havia algo naquele dois cargos que interessava a todos, até mesmo àqueles que já sabiam do que a conversa se tratava. Sakura sentiu o coração apertar, sua ansiedade correndo por todo o corpo. Será que finalmente descobriria os segredos de Rytwild, que indiretamente a envolviam? Um soco na mesa foi ouvido: Shaoran acabara de descartar uma carta.

"Como se sabe, toda organização precisa de alguém que a lidere, para que um certo equilíbrio seja mantido" - Eriol começou, enquanto via, com certa decepção, que Shaoran e Tomio ganharam a segunda rodada - "Na Hierarquia, não podia ser diferente. Então, para nossa sorte, surgiu aquele que costumamos chamar de Regente. Como todos devem saber, ele é o membro mais poderoso da Hierarquia, superando, inclusive, o poder dos seis Controladores dos Elementos Naturais juntos. Para auxiliá-lo, também surgiu o Sub-Regente, que é quase tão poderoso quanto o Regente, isso quando o poder dos dois não é igual. Juntos, ele tem a função de cuidar da Hierarquia, distribuindo as missões e resolvendo os problemas"

"Se eles possuem a mesma função, por que há diferenciação de cargos?" - Meilin perguntou, interessada.

"Porque há coisas que o Regente pode fazer que o Sub-Regente não pode" - Eriol ficou sério - "A pessoa que é escolhida como Regente tem o incrível poder de controlar toda a natureza, isso sem contar que pode manipular os poderes de todos os membros. É, sem sombra de dúvidas, um poder muito grande, e nem todos podem tê-lo. Por isso o cargo de Regente é extremamente cobiçado, e se o próprio não tomar cuidado, pode se corromper com tamanha força".

"E o Sub-Regente?" - Nakata perguntou, admirada com o que Eriol contava - "Ele também pode fazer essas coisas?".

"De maneira alguma" - Eriol baixou a cabeça, parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa - "O Sub-Regente, nesse quesito, é igual a todos os outros membros. Na verdade, a única coisa que o diferencia é que é bem mais poderoso, e também possui uma missão em particular. O Sub-Regente é aquele que, automaticamente, tomará conta da Hierarquia quando o Regente estiver ausente, cuidando de todos os problemas e missões".

"Ele vira Regente, então?" - Sakura perguntou, e viu o rosto de Eriol ser tomado de um extremo espanto.

"NÃO!" - havia certo desespero na voz dele - "De forma alguma isso pode acontecer. Mesmo que o Regente morra, o Sub-Regente nunca assume o seu lugar. Ao assumir a Hierarquia, sua função é apenas administrativa, o que significa que nunca poderá ter o poderio que o Regente possui".

"E por que não?" - Tomoyo perguntou, sentindo que a conversa finalmente tinha atingido o ponto máximo.

"Todos os membros da Hierarquia nascem destinados aos seus cargos, e seus poderes se desenvolvem de acordo com a necessidade que lhes é exigida. Eu, por exemplo: embora saiba controlar todos os elementos da Natureza e criar os mais diversos fenômenos, minha maior especialidade é lidar com a Escuridão, que é o elemento com o qual trabalho. O que estou querendo dizer é que apenas o Regente é capaz de desenvolver os seus poderes até tão extremo ponto, pois ele foi o escolhido para isso, e somente dele será exigido tanta força. Mesmo que o Sub-Regente treine, seu corpo não foi feito para suportar tal poder, e só por causa disso ele não pode assumir a Regência" - em silêncio, Eriol descartou a última carta daquela rodada, um _zap, _o que deu a ele e Shiefa a vitória do jogo - "E é aqui que começo a minha história".

"História?" - Sakura perguntou, seu coração batendo estranhamente rápido.

"Sim, Sakura, história" - Eriol se levantou para pegar a sua xícara de chá, e em seguida se sentou novamente - "Agora que vocês sabem o funcionamento básico da Hierarquia, posso explicar algumas coisas que estão acontecendo por aqui. Coisas que estão envolvendo vocês".

"Você quer dizer Rytwild?" - Shaoran perguntou, encarando o inglês seriamente.

"Ela e outras coisas, mas principalmente ela" - Eriol encarou Sakura - "Rytwild, ou Hina, como era comumente chamada, foi, há muito anos, Sub-Regente da Hierarquia".

"O quê?" - Sakura sentiu o choque tomar conta de seu corpo - "Ela, Sub-Regente? Mas... como?".

"Nem sempre Hina foi desse jeito que é hoje" - Eriol tomou um gole de chá, antes de continuar - "Quando o Mago Clow a conheceu, era uma garota doce e carismática, mas que, infelizmente, nem sempre encontrou o carinho necessário a qualquer ser humano".

"Então, ele realmente a conheceu?" - o coração da Card Captor se apertou; a bruxa havia dito a verdade.

"Sim, ele a conheceu. E é exatamente por esse ponto que quero começar. Contando sobre como os dois se conheceram" - ele colocou a xícara de chá, já vazia, na mesa - "Quando o Mago Clow tinha em torno dos seus vinte e cinco anos, ele fez uma viagem até as montanhas do Monte Fuji, sendo essa a primeira vez que vinha ao Japão. Lá, ele conheceu uma jovem de apenas catorze anos, habitante da região, e que era extremamente bela. Hina Rytwild, esse era o seu nome. Uma jovem órfã, que morava em um orfanato das redondezas, já que seus pais haviam morrido devido a uma doença que se espalhava na época, quando ela ainda era criança".

"Isso é triste" - Nakata comentou - "Até mesmo pra aquela megera velha".

"Tão triste que foi um dos fatores para ela ser hoje assim" - Eriol juntou as mãos, o que lhe dava um ar de inteligência bastante característico - "Mas eu já chego lá. Estava falando do dia em que Clow conheceu Hina. Sem sombra de dúvidas, um dia que ele jamais esqueceu. Hina se mostrara, desde o começo, uma pessoa decidida e inteligente, e tinha uma beleza realmente singular. A sua personalidade forte foi algo que o impressionou muito, pois naquela época era muito raro ver mulheres tão decididas quanto ela. Isso sem falar na imensa paciência que ela possuía".

"Paciência?" - Shiefa levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto embaralhava as cartas - "Isso é algo bastante difícil de imaginar".

"Era uma pessoa boa" - Eriol suspirou - "Por ser uma das mais velhas do orfanato, ela cuidava das outras crianças, e fazia isso com um afeto inigualável. Mas, como eu já disse, ela nem sempre recebeu o carinho necessário, e isso acarretou na amargura que ela possui hoje. Quando somos ignorados, principalmente nessa época da adolescência, a raiva e tristeza se acumulam dentro de nós, e na idade adulta somos obrigados a lidar com elas de alguma forma. No caso de Hina, os fatores e a própria personalidade levaram-na a tomar uma decisão errada".

"Que tipo de decisão ela tomou?" - Sakura perguntou, sua ansiedade aumentando a cada instante.

Eriol a olhou seriamente por alguns instantes. Sentiu que o amigo a analisava, pensando nas palavras que deveria falar. Ele estava indeciso, ela percebia isso. O motivo, no entanto, ela desconhecia.

"Um pouco antes de Clow retornar à sua casa, ele prometeu à Hina que voltaria para tirá-la daquela vida. Ele havia se afeiçoado a ela, seu carisma e a forma como enfrentava as dificuldades o deixaram maravilhado. Ele conheceu a vida dela, e queria, sinceramente, ajudá-la. Mas, durante esse tempo em que esteve fora, Hina passou pela pior provação que poderia. O diretor do orfanato, em um ato de covardia, abusou de sua inocência" - ele olhou para todos os presentes, que estavam confusos com suas palavras; resolveu se explicar melhor - "Ele tentou estuprá-la".

As bocas das garotas se abriram em um grito silencioso, enquanto os garotos se limitavam a arregalar os olhos em um ato de espanto e raiva. Apenas os controladores da Hierarquia não alteraram suas expressões. Eles já deviam conhecer a história.

"Meu Deus..." - Tomoyo foi a única que conseguiu se pronunciar entre todos - "E ele conseguiu?".

"Não" - Eriol abaixou levemente a cabeça - "Por alguma razão que os habitantes locais desconheciam, Hina conseguiu deixá-lo desacordado e, aproveitando a oportunidade, fugiu no meio da noite, para um lugar que ninguém conhecia. Quando Clow retornou ao Japão para reencontrá-la, ficou sabendo da história e se magoou profundamente. Sua afeição por Hina era sincera, e ele sentia que não podia desistir de ajudá-la. Decidido, andou por todo o Japão, procurando por ela em cada cidade".

"Falando desse jeito, até parece que ele havia se apaixonado por ela" - Meilin comentou casualmente, mas ao perceber a expressão que Eriol fez ao ouvir a frase, seu queixo caiu levemente - "Espera aí... não vai dizer que...".

"Isso mesmo, Meilin" - Eriol encolheu os ombros - "Clow havia se apaixonado por Hina".

Novamente, um silêncio se espalhou no ambiente, mas dessa vez carregava consigo um ar de incredulidade. Os rostos dos jovens presentes estavam sem expressão, mostrando o choque que haviam tido. O único que apresentava alguma reação era o de Nakata, que depois de alguns segundos se contorceu em uma careta antes dela gritar:

"QUE NOJO!".

"Eu sei que para vocês parece estranho, mas quando Clow conheceu Rytwild, ela era muito diferente do que é hoje. Ela respeitava as pessoas e a natureza, e tinha esperanças de ter uma vida feliz" - Eriol suspirou, lembranças vindo à sua mente - "Apesar da pouca idade, Hina era uma mulher já, admirável e bela. E essa mulher ele buscou por todos os cantos do Japão. Claro que, durante essa jornada, ele aprendeu muitas coisas, e conheceu diversas pessoas interessantes. Foi quando que, dois anos depois que havia voltado ao país, ele a encontrou, em Okinawa. Linda como ele lembrava, mas, pra sua tristeza, já totalmente transformada" - ele olhou para os presentes, e sentindo que ninguém o interromperia, continuou - "Como vocês devem imaginar, uma criança condenada a viver em um orfanato daquela época não recebia condições para viver sozinha no mundo, e essa foi a desgraça de Hina. Logo após ter fugido de seu povoado, ela se encontrou perdida e faminta, sem ter a quem recorrer. Sua beleza e personalidade atraíram os olhares masculinos por onde passava, e as mulheres de Okinawa perceberam isso quando Hina lá chegou. Foi então que ela foi convidada a ser uma prostituta na cidade. Totalmente sozinha e faminta, ela não viu opção, e resolveu aceitar".

"Isso é triste, Eriol" - Shiefa comentou, com sinceridade - "Nenhuma mulher merece esse destino".

"Eu sei disso" - ele concordou, um leve tom de tristeza na sua voz - "Mas o mais triste não é o que o destino reservou para Hina, e sim a forma como ela o encarou. Eu disse várias vezes, mas repito: falta de carinho pode ser fatal a uma pessoa, principalmente se isso a leva a escolher o caminho errado. E a partir do momento em que Hina iniciou sua nova vida, ela deixou que a raiva e a amargura que se acumularam dentro dela durante toda a adolescência a controlassem. O afeto que ela sentia pelos outros se transformou em ódio, e a esperança que tinha de uma vida melhor deu lugar ao desejo de vingança".

"E quando você a encontrou?" - Yamato perguntou - "Ela já era assim?".

"Já. Quando Clow a reencontrou, Hina já estava consumida pelo próprio ódio, e as poucas lembranças boas da sua vida haviam sido apagadas de sua memória. Ele percebeu isso no momento em que se falaram pela primeira vez. A frieza e desdém dela mostraram que a Hina que ele conhecera já não existia mais. Mesmo assim, ele não desistiu de querer ajudá-la. Achava que, se mostrasse um mundo melhor, ela voltaria a ser a pessoa esperançosa e bondosa que um dia fora. Coisas de apaixonado" - o inglês ajeitou os óculos - "Porém, quando uma pessoa toma uma decisão na vida, nada nem ninguém podem fazê-la mudar de idéia. E Hina já havia escolhido o seu caminho, e estava decidida a segui-lo até o fim".

"Certo... e o que isso tem a ver com a Hierarquia?" - Kero perguntou, impaciente - "Como ela se tornou Sub-Regente?".

"Eu já ia chegar nessa parte" - Eriol sorriu com a impaciência do guardião - "Clow havia encontrado Rytwild em Okinawa, e mais do que imediatamente tratou de tirá-la daquela vida triste em que vivia. Durante muitas noites, ele freqüentou a casa onde ela trabalhava, tentando convencê-la a ir embora com ele. Numa dessas noites, ele teve a maior surpresa da sua vida. Um dos fregueses da casa havia bebido demais, e tentou fazer com que Hina satisfizesse suas vontades, mas ela não queria se deitar com ele. Revoltado, ele tentou forçá-la e, para sua surpresa, recebeu dela um golpe nada comum. Um golpe de magia do vento" - ele parou por um momento, as memórias vinham à tona na sua cabeça - "Foi a primeira vez que Clow viu Hina usando magia. No dia seguinte, ele tratou de descobrir como ela havia feito aquilo, e para sua surpresa, ela lhe contou que sempre usava magia quando precisava se defender, inclusive havia usado contra o diretor do orfanato para fugir. Com essa revelação, Clow viu uma oportunidade de finalmente levá-la dali. Prometeu que, caso ela fosse embora com ele, ensinaria tudo que ele sabia de magia e também de artes marciais, dois conhecimentos que ele dominava bem na época. Com um brilho nos olhos, Hina aceitou e os dois partiram de Okinawa. Clow ensinou a ela tudo o que sabia, e ela retribuía sendo uma excelente aluna. Em poucos anos, Rytwild já era quase tão poderosa quanto ele. A diferença estava apenas na forma como ambos usavam seus poderes".

"Como assim?" - Nakata se interessou pelo assunto.

"Clow usava sua magia com cuidado, apenas em casos especiais. Hina já a usava para satisfazer seus desejos de vingança, sendo tirânica muitas vezes. E isso o machucava muito, ver que ela tinha tanto ódio pelo mundo. Mas estava apaixonado, e um apaixonado nunca desiste de lutar pela pessoa que ama. Foi quando a Hierarquia apareceu" - Eriol sorriu para Shiefa, que ainda embaralhava as cartas - "Fico me perguntando quando você irá distribuir as cartas, querida Shiefa. Creio que Tomio e Shaoran querem uma revanche".

"Ah, claro!" - a garota pareceu acordar de um transe e passou a distribuir as cartas. Shaoran olhou para Eriol, desconfiado, mas resolveu ficar calado, enquanto o inglês continuava a história:

"A Hierarquia, na época, estava aos cuidados do Sub-Regente, mas este já estava muito velho, e precisava que o novo Regente assumisse logo seu posto, assim como o Sub-Regente que o substituiria. Então ele nos procurou, a fim de cumprir essa missão, e nos convidou para fazer parte da Hierarquia. Assim que ele morreu, Hina assumiu como Sub-Regente; e Clow, como Regente".

"Clow era Regente?" - Sakura se espantou.

"Era sim" - Eriol sorriu - "Quando a oportunidade apareceu, Hina ficou extremamente feliz, pois pensava que finalmente teria poderes plenos sobre magia, algo que ela sempre buscou durante os treinamentos. Mas, como eu já contei a vocês, o Sub-Regente não possui essa capacidade, e com o tempo ela percebeu. Foi então que começou a cobiçar o posto de Regente, começando a torcer pela morte de Clow para que ela, então, pudesse assumir" - ele suspirou pesadamente - "A coisa só piorou quando as cartas foram criadas" - ele se voltou para Tomio - "Eu peço truco, amigo".

"Eu caio fora!" - Tomio jogou as cartas que segurava na mesa, deixando Shaoran irritado - "Desculpe, mas eu estava com cartas péssimas. Se quiser continuar, é por sua conta".

"Eu continuo" - Shaoran olhou Eriol desafiadoramente - "E você, Eriol? Continua ou não com a história?".

"Mas é claro!" - Eriol sorriu, enquanto jogava uma de suas cartas - "O que vou contar agora nunca foi contado a ninguém, a não ser para uma pessoa que hoje não pôde comparecer. Como todos sabem, o poder mágico de Clow era incalculável, e isso o incomodava muito. Ele precisava de algo para canalizar sua magia, e decidiu criar as cartas para isso. Porém, ele sentiu que Hina se revoltaria se ele fizesse isso longe dela, e para não magoá-la, decidiu chamá-la para ajudar. Foi então que as primeiras cartas foram criadas, que são exatamente essas que Rytwild usa hoje. Metade da magia posta na criação era de Clow, e a outra metade era dela. Com isso, ela criou laços sentimentais mágicos com as cartas, já que participou da criação".

"É, ela me disse isso" - Sakura ponderou por um momento, e uma pergunta veio à sua cabeça - "Por que você inutilizou essas cartas depois, Eriol?".

"Não foi Clow quem as inutilizou" - Eriol respondeu, deixando a todos, principalmente os guardiões, espantados - "As cartas eram alimentadas pela magia de Clow e de Rytwild ao mesmo tempo, mas a magia dela estava começando a sair do controle, a cada dia se tornava mais e mais negativa. Isso fez com que as cartas ficassem problemáticas, como vocês já puderam perceber. Percebendo que a razão desse descontrole era a magia de Hina, Clow decidiu continuar a criar as cartas sozinho, somente com sua magia. Mas isso irritou Hina de tal maneira que ela parou de alimentar as outras cartas, até que chegou o momento em que elas foram inutilizadas. Clow fez de tudo para que isso não acontecesse, mas as cartas precisavam da magia dos dois criadores, e a minha, por mais forte que fosse, não dava conta". - ele voltou a suspirar - "Para voltar à vida, só sendo transformadas ou parasitando as outras cartas. Claro que Hina não sabia disso, ela descobriu esse fato há pouco tempo, como pude constatar".

"E o que aconteceu depois que Clow criou as outras cartas?" - Tomoyo perguntou - "Ela brigou por elas?".

"Ah não. Clow já estava ficando velho, seria mais fácil para Hina esperar pela morte dele para pegar as cartas. Mas, para garantir que ficaria com elas, ela decidiu usar uma artimanha. Sabendo da paixão que Clow nutria por ela, Hina o seduziu e a partir desse dia os dois se tornaram amantes" - Eriol sorriu ao ver o rosto de Nakata se contorcer de novo, e dessa vez sendo acompanhada por Sakura e (para sua surpresa), por Tomoyo também - "Foi uma época de calmaria, mas tudo se acabou quando ele anunciou que Sakura seria a nova dona. Hina ficou possessa, na sua cabeça as cartas deveriam ser delas, principalmente depois da história que tiveram. Mas ele já sabia que Hina não era capaz de tamanha responsabilidade, sua personalidade forte misturada à raiva a fazia perigosa. Embora poderosa, não era a pessoa que ele queria para cuidar das cartas".

"E o que ela fez quando soube?" - perguntou Sakura, não se agüentando de ansiedade.

"O óbvio: saiu de controle. Mostrou toda a raiva e ódio que segurou durante os anos, e começou a atacar. Foi uma luta intensa, mas no fim Clow saiu vencedor. Hina ficou inconsciente durante dois meses inteiros, sem poder se comunicar com ninguém. Sabendo que a morte estava próxima, Clow resolveu que era hora de deixar tudo arrumado, mas percebeu que, se contasse à Hierarquia o que acontecera entre os dois, os outros controladores tomariam uma atitude impensada. Era uma geração esquentada aquela, sempre agiam por impulso. Então os deixou avisados que havia um traidor, e ficaria ao cargo deles se preparar corretamente para enfrentar Rytwild. Apenas uma pessoa soube quem era o traidor, a única pessoa que Clow sabia que tinha condições de sobreviver à guerra iminente. Estou me referindo à Sara, aquela que vocês se conheceram como senhora Whitman".

"O quê?" - Meilin se espantou - "Naquela época ela já era viva? E ainda por cima Controladora?".

"Ela tinha dezessete anos na época, e era a mais nova da Hierarquia" - Eriol respondeu - "Ela foi a única avisada do que realmente ia acontecer, e à ela Clow deu uma missão. Ela deveria cuidar para que o próximo Regente tomasse o seu lugar de direito, assim como o próximo Sub-Regente também. Deveria cuidar para que Rytwild não interferisse nesse processo, nem que pra isso tivesse que travar uma guerra" - ele ficou mais sério do que já estava - "E é por isso que estamos aqui. Rytwild quer impedir a posse do novo Regente, para que ela assuma o lugar. E agora respondendo à sua pergunta, Shaoran: sim, quase todos os membros da Hierarquia vieram para o Japão" - ele viu o rosto do chinês se contorcer de raiva, com certeza indignado por só agora Eriol responder à sua pergunta, mas o inglês continuou antes que ele pudesse interromper - "Rytwild está extremamente poderosa, e decidimos unir nossas forças para ajudar vocês. Não podemos permitir que ela tente tomar a Hierarquia de novo, como ela tentou fazer quando Clow morreu. Naquela época, Sara conseguiu derrotá-la, mas Hina conseguiu escapar. Dessa vez, ela está mais forte e vocês sozinhos não serão capazes".

"Espera aí" - Sakura interrompeu, sua cabeça girando em dúvidas - "Como ela está tentando impedir a posse do novo Regente se ela está empenhada em pegar as minhas cartas? O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?".

Eriol sorriu, aquele sorriso enigmático que todos conheciam muito bem. E então Tomoyo entendeu o que ele estava tentando contar. Agora, tudo fazia sentido: as atitudes de Rytwild, o roubo das cartas, os segredos. Era tudo muito claro agora.

"Há alguns anos, Rytwild descobriu quem seria o novo Regente" - o inglês aumentou o sorriso - "E, para o seu desespero, era a mesma pessoa que, na sua cabeça, havia lhe tomado as cartas. A pessoa que, por obra do destino, foi escolhida por Clow para ser o novo Mestre das Cartas, e foi escolhida pela Natureza para ser Regente. A pessoa que ela deveria enfrentar, se quisesse tomar o controle de ambos. Imagino que vocês já saibam de quem estou falando".

Todos os presentes, até mesmo os convidados, se voltaram para Sakura. A única diferença entre eles era que os controladores estavam com expressões curiosas, enquanto os outros jovens olhavam chocados para a garota.

Ela, de primeiro momento, não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas alguns segundos depois soube o que Eriol queria dizer. Sentiu seu coração parar mais uma vez, e o ar faltar aos seus pulmões. Rytwild não dizia coisas sem nexo quando dizia que ela havia roubado a Hierarquia, tudo agora fazia bastante sentido... mas ainda assim era desesperador. Não poderia estar acontecendo, não com ela.

"Não!" - ela exclamou, balançando levemente a cabeça - "Não, Eriol, você está enganado. Eu não posso... não eu... eu _não sou a Regente_".

"Realmente, você não é!" - Sakura teria ficado aliviada com essas palavras, se o sádico sorrisinho de Eriol não estivesse tomando conta do rosto dele; sua suspeita se confirmou quando ele concluiu - "_Ainda _não".

"Chega, Hiiragizawa" - Shaoran jogou as cartas que segurava na mesa com tanta força que todos se assustaram - "Cansei desse seu ar misterioso, e fiz de tudo para me segurar, mas minha paciência acabou!" - ele pegou o inglês pelo colarinho - "Pare de brincadeiras e diga o que está acontecendo de uma vez!".

"Você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas?" - Eriol tirou as mãos do amigo da sua camisa, seu tom se tornando levemente agressivo - "Nunca falei tão seriamente na minha vida, nem mesmo quando enfrentei a Sakura. Vocês queriam respostas, e eu dei. Rytwild quer as cartas e a Hierarquia, e para tanto tenta derrotar Sakura, que é a mestra E a Regente!".

"Não!" - Sakura exclamou, fazendo a atenção de todos voltarem-se novamente para ela - "Isso não faz sentido... não tem o menos cabimento... Clow era o Regente, portanto VOCÊ que deve ser o novo Regente" - ela apontou para Eriol, sua mão tremendo e sua voz entrecortada por soluços - "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não tenho".

"Eu sou a reencarnação de Clow, é verdade" - Eriol se levantou, seu tom de voz voltando a ficar calmo - "Mas isso não quer dizer que nós dois somos a mesma pessoa. Muito ao contrário, sou bastante diferente dele. Além disso, a Hierarquia já me escolheu para outro cargo nessa vida. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia ser o Regente".

Aquilo soou como um estrondo nos ouvidos de Sakura. Tentando se manter calma, ela respirou fundo, antes de começar a assimilar as informações. Sua cabeça girava, muita coisa havia sido dita, e pouco tempo havia sido dado para ela digerir tudo. Mas tinha que admitir que a história de Eriol fazia total sentido. Rytwild a odiava, não só por ela ter ganhado o direito de ficar com as cartas, mas por também ter sido escolhida para ocupar o cargo que ela sempre cobiçara. Mas, como enfrentaria essa situação agora? Já estava sendo bastante difícil lutar pelas cartas, como seria lutar pela Regência também?

Percebendo o conflito interno da garota, Akio Jotan tomou uma atitude inesperada. Passando por todos os presentes, ele se aproximou da garota, ajoelhando-se à frente dela. Com a mão esquerda, ele a pegou pelo queixo e a fez levantar a cabeça. Sakura olhou para aquele senhor de rosto tão sereno, que a encarava com um olhar tão terno. Aquele gesto a fez se sentir melhor, embora ainda houvesse uma pequena dor no seu coração.

"Você não precisa aceitar o cargo, se quiser" - ele disse, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos - "Ser escolhida para o cargo não significa que você tem que ocupá-lo. Se você não quiser, outro Regente será escolhido, e ele entrará no seu lugar".

"Mas Rytwild..." - ela começou, mas foi interrompida quando o senhor colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

"Rytwild já está fora da realidade há muito tempo, ela não sabe que você ainda não assumiu o posto" - ele sorriu - "Eu adoraria que você aceitasse, mas se isso for contra a sua vontade, diga não. Não queremos que se sinta pressionada. Hoje, acompanhamos Eriol apenas para que você nos conhecesse, nada mais. Não ache que estamos exigindo uma resposta agora".

"Akio tem razão, você não precisa responder neste exato momento" - a senhora Kimura sorriu para ela - "Na verdade, não tínhamos sequer a intenção de te fazer esse convite agora. Estávamos esperando você se tornar maior de idade, para então lhe contar tudo. Mas as circunstâncias nos obrigaram a adiantar esse momento... ou era falar, ou era deixá-los nessa luta insana, sem saber o que estavam enfrentando".

"Não pensem que foi uma decisão fácil" - Eriol voltou a se pronunciar - "Assim que descobrimos o retorno de Hina, convocamos uma Conferência de emergência. Ficamos semanas discutindo se iríamos te contar ou não, até que decidimos que já era hora de revelar a verdade".

"É, e pelo visto você adorou fazer isso!" - Shaoran bufou, voltando a se sentar pesadamente - "É típico de você, Hiiragizawa; esconder o jogo até se cansar de nos deixar aflitos dessa maneira".

"Você realmente acha isso?" - Eriol deu um meio sorriso, o que deixou o garoto mais irritado ainda - "É, confesso que essa atitude me agrada até certo ponto, mas dessa vez não dependia só de mim a decisão de contar. Mas acho que deve ser melhor parar por aqui. Afinal, se eu revelar todos os segredos, não terei com o que me divertir...".

"O que, tem mais?" - Touya perguntou, espantado, sua cabeça doendo com tantas revelações.

"Na verdade, há mais um" - Eriol parecia estar se divertindo, vendo Shaoran o encarar mortalmente, com certeza irritado com a brincadeira que o inglês fazia com as palavras que ele tinha dito - "Mas Shaoran tem razão, eu adoro esconder o jogo... acho que vou me divertir mais um pouco...".

"Eriol, chega de brincadeiras!" - Sally retrucou, levemente aborrecida - "Você sabe que não é momento disso".

"Tudo bem, se você está dizendo" - o inglês deu de ombros, aproveitando para uma discreta risada do rosto do chinês. Em seguida, ele voltou a ficar sério, principalmente porque sabia que, depois que falasse, aí que não poderia mais irritar o amigo. Suspirou, antes de começar - "Vocês devem se lembrar que Clow deu uma missão à Sara, um pouco antes de morrer. Era dever dela fazer com que os futuros Regente e Sub-Regente assumissem seu lugar de direito sem que ninguém interferisse - se eles assim quisessem, claro. O Regente, como vocês bem sabem, é a Sakura".

"E o Sub-Regente, quem é?" - Shaoran perguntou, querendo acabar com o assunto de uma vez. Eriol lhe sorriu, o mesmo sorriso misterioso que havia dirigido à Sakura momentos atrás...

"É você, Li!" - ele respondeu, fazendo o garoto endurecer, de repente - "Você é o novo Sub-Regente".

_Continua_

_Notinhas finais!_

Deus, que bíblia! Capítulo chatinho esse, né? Mas eu não tinha como mudar o ritmo dele, e nem tinha como encurtar. Eram informações necessárias, de que precisarei para os próximos capítulos. Eu até tentei quebrar o ritmo algumas vezes, fazendo o Eriol e a Tomoyo saírem sozinhos (alguém percebeu um certo climinha no ar? Eu sim... hehehe) e também instalando o jogo de truco (alguém aí gosta tanto desse jogo quanto eu? Gente, eu amo jogar truco!). Mas, ainda assim, senti que ele ficou meio pesado. Por isso pessoal, desculpa mesmo, mas eu preciso de todas essas informações. Mas pelo menos a fic foi atualizada rápido!

Enfim, parte dos mistérios foram resolvidos! Eriol finalmente explicou o que está acontecendo e de quebra ainda contou o que é a Hierarquia e como ela funciona. Vejo carinhas espantadas com as revelações? Sim pessoal, Rytwild já foi da Hierarquia. Megera Velha já lutou ao lado do Clow... e com ele também, diga-se de passagem. Claro que ainda há muitos mistérios no ar, e muitas perguntas devem estar surgindo nesse exato momento. Mas acalmem-se, agora todas as perguntas serão respondidas pouco a pouco, no desenrolar da história. A luta apenas começou, rapaziada, e enquanto nossa Sakurinha procura as respostas, muitas coisas irão acontecer.

Falando em Sakura, alguém aí percebeu a distância entre elas e o Shaoran? Ih, esse casal... outra história que vai render muito, eu garanto. Mas o que acontecerá agora que os dois descobriram que são os novos Regente e Sub-Regente? Alguém aí faz alguma aposta?

Bom, pra terminar, eu só gostaria de dizer que, mesmo sendo um capítulo imenso, eu adorei escrever. Eram informações que eu estava necessitada de falar, estava quase explodindo. Que Sakura era Regente, muitos já suspeitavam... mas que Shaoran era Sub-Regente, essa ninguém falou. Como ele reagirá com a notícia? Irritado ele já está (quase quebrou a mesa da Tomoyo jogando truco, olha só! Também assustou a coitada, fazendo-a se jogar pra cima do Eriol... se bem que isso não deve ter sido tão ruim, hehehe)... no próximo capítulo, veremos como ele lida com a novidade.

No próximo capítulo, também apresentarei outros membros da Hierarquia, inclusive um que eu amo DEMAIS. Mas vamos falar nisso na próxima nota... ah, mencionando o assunto, deixei no capítulo passado eu disse que havia uma personagem que havia citada no começo da fic, mas apenas uma pessoa percebeu algo estranho nela. Com prazer, lhes apresento Mick Kimura, a aluna que saiu da escola na mesma época em que Shaoran e Meilin chegaram. Acho que já deu pra perceber porque ela saiu da escola, não?

Agora, a terceira parte da história de como a Hierarquia surgiu. Hoje, eu vou falar um pouco do Yamato, e mais sobre a Nakata.

_No meio da faxina, encontrei no meio dos meus livros o caderno do Gustavo, aquele em que ele tinha rabiscado os primeiros planos da história. Antes de desistirmos, ele havia me emprestado o caderno para eu escrever tudo que eu fosse pensando, de forma que também tinha uns rabiscos meus. No fim, o caderno havia ficado comigo, e estava no meio dos meus livros todo aquele tempo. Quando comecei a folheá-lo, bateu uma vontade imensa de continuar a história, pois ali havia idéias boas. Mas para eu fazer isso, eu tinha que voltar à forma, ou seja, voltar a ler fics de CCS, que há muito eu não lia. Então eu comecei a procurar a primeira fic que eu havia lido, uma fic que tinha um poema que, na época, eu tinha amado. Aquele seria um bom ponto para começar! Mas, pra minha infelicidade, eu nunca achei essa fic. Procurei em todos os sites possíveis, e por causa disso acabei parando no FF. Não li a fic que eu queria, mas li outras tão boas quanto. E elas foram contribuindo para surgir mais idéias na minha cabeça doida. No fim, já tinha definido toda a história dos casais e também a grande maioria das personalidades dos personagens. Faltavam apenas duas pessoas para serem trabalhadas: Rytwild e Nakata. E então me concentrei nelas._

_Primeiro, trabalhei com a Nakata. Pensei nas circunstâncias em que ela havia sido criada, e na forma como Kero e Yue a viam. Também pensei o que teria acontecido com ela depois da morte de Clow, já que no livro ela não poderia entrar, mas também não poderia ficar muito longe, já que a qualquer momento Yue poderia desaparecer. Pouco a pouco, fui formando as respostas na minha cabeça. Decidi fazer dela uma criança, pois para mim a criança representa esperança de salvação, de nova vida, e é isso que a Nakata, em sua essência, é: uma espécie de esperança para o grande problema de Yue, uma nova vida que virá no lugar daquela que um dia pode desaparecer. Sendo ela uma criança, imaginei uma relação de carinho entre ela e os guardiões, onde Kero, o guardião mais "atrevido", seria como um tio divertido e que não chama muita atenção; e Yue, o guardião sério e responsável, seria como um irmão mais velho tentando proteger a irmãzinha, ao mesmo tempo em que implica com ela quase a todo instante. Para mim já era o suficiente, mas sem nenhuma razão uma pergunta surgiu na minha cabeça: ela seria tão poderosa quanto Yue, ou seria mais? Decidi que ela seria mais poderosa, mas seus poderes não seriam desenvolvidos como os de Yue, e por uma razão: Nakata seria criada pelo Mago Clow, em um momento em que o próprio estivesse em um mau momento de sua vida, onde além de outros problemas, estivesse pensando em como consertar a fraqueza de Yue, já que esse fator poderia pôr suas cartas em risco. Alguém que nasce em um momento como esse, por mais poderoso que seja, nunca se desenvolve ao máximo, sempre possui um problema. E o problema da Nakata seria esse: seus poderes, realmente poderosos, estariam em um baixo patamar de desenvolvimento, e para ela chegar ao nível necessário, precisaria de um treinamento. Aí o Yamato entrou na história._

_Yamato, para ser sincera, já existia há muito tempo. Ele surgiu na mesma época que a Nakata, e desde o começo era para ele ser um treinador, de preferência da guardiã. Mas em um primeiro momento ela não precisaria de treinamento, pois seria uma guardiã normal, com todos os seus poderes ao máximo. Graças a isso, ele acabou ficando "de canto", e eu não pensei nele por um bom tempo. Mas quando eu defini a personalidade e a vida da Nakata, ele veio bem a calhar. Além de ser o treinador da guardiã, ele seria de grande importância para quando ela fosse viver entre os humanos. Como Nakata é uma "criança", sua identidade falsa só poderia ser uma criança também, no máximo uma pré-adolescente. E como crianças não vivem sozinhas no mundo, Yamato seria, na identidade falsa, uma espécie de tutor da pequena, se passando por seu irmão mais velho. Desse ponto, só faltava a personalidade dele, que não foi difícil de definir. Uma pessoa séria, treinador rígido, bastante racional e organizado, mas que ODEIA quando brincam com ele (o que explica a sua relação com Shiefa). Relaciona-se facilmente com as pessoas, e geralmente é amigo de todos._

E é isso por hoje, pessoal. Valeu a todos que leram o capítulo 13, espero que tenham gostado desse. Também queria agradecer a Maki, por ter me ajudado com a cena do truco. Beijos, pessoal, e até a próxima! (E dessa vez, eu quero reviews! Vamos lá pessoa, não custa!).


	15. Conhecendo o outro lado

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (Mas todos os personagens da Hierarquia - tirando a Angelita - são meus. Vamos ver o que eu farei com eles...).**

Capítulo 15 - Conhecendo o outro lado

Tomoyo estava sentada, tentando digerir tudo que estava acontecendo. Olhou ao redor dela, vendo na cara de seus amigos expressões tão atônitas quanto a dela. Perguntou-se como Sakura e Shaoran estavam se sentindo naquele momento. Mas os dois estavam apenas paralisados, olhando fixamente para Eriol. Sakura parecia estar começando a se acostumar com a novidade, mas Shaoran... bem, esse ainda estava em estado de choque.

Vendo que ninguém se pronunciava, o inglês se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. Os controladores da Hierarquia que estavam presentes olhavam a reencarnação de Clow divagar pelo recinto, pensando nas próximas palavras. Esperavam ansiosamente por uma reação de alguém, algo que os tirasse daquele silêncio maldito. Até mesmo para eles, a situação estava tensa, mais do que estavam acostumados. Lembravam-se perfeitamente do dia em que as cartas de Sakura haviam sido roubadas. Quase uma hora depois, todos os Controladores haviam sido convocados por Sara para uma reunião extraordinária, e mais do que imediatamente pessoas do mundo todo pediam licença de seus trabalhos e viajavam às pressas para Paris, pressentindo algo muito grave no ar. Os Kimura foram os que mais ousaram: mudaram-se de vez para a França, vendo que finalmente chegava a hora em que Sara precisaria de ajuda para controlar a Hierarquia.

E durante muito tempo, os Controladores ficaram reunidos na Mansão que servia de sede para a Hierarquia, e também onde Sara morava desde que ficara viúva. Lá, ficaram dias após dias em reunião, discutindo o assunto mais delicado que já tiveram que discutir. A questão era, ao mesmo tempo, simples e complicada. Contar ou não a Sakura e Shaoran toda a verdade.

Segundo as regras da Hierarquia, um novo membro só poderia assumir um cargo quando se tornasse maior de idade na sua terra natal. Essa exceção só poderia ser quebrada em casos extremos, que geralmente envolviam a morte de algum controlador. Com Eriol havia acontecido dessa maneira: assim que o antigo controlador morreu, a necessidade de se ter um controlador da Escuridão falou mais alto, e foi aberta uma exceção para que a reencarnação de Clow assumisse. Mas o caso de Sakura e Shaoran era totalmente diferente. Há muitos anos que a Hierarquia sofria da ausência de seu Regente e Sub-Regente, mas Sara era uma boa líder, e estava decidido, de forma unânime, que Kinomoto e Li só assumiriam os cargos quando se tornassem maiores. Tudo estava preparado para esse momento: sabiam como iriam contar, em que local, em quais circunstâncias... tudo minuciosamente calculado para a grande hora. Mas Rytwild voltou.

Foi um momento um tanto quanto interessante, quando a ex - sub-regente reapareceu de repente. A presença de sua magia era tão intensa que pôde ser sentida de diversas partes do mundo. Alguém que pudesse ver o mundo de cima presenciaria pessoas de todos os cantos parando o que estavam fazendo, e mais do que imediatamente correndo para usar o telefone. Um operador de telefonia mais atento perceberia que, naquele instante, houve um fluxo de ligações internacionais um pouco mais _intenso _do que o normal.

Mas ninguém prestou atenção nesses pequenos detalhes, de forma que a Conferência passou despercebida. Menos pra eles, claro. Pra todos os integrantes da Hierarquia, aquela havia sido, sem sombra de dúvidas, a Conferência mais tensa de todas. E o motivo era óbvio: Rytwild estava viva. Quando não devia estar. E isso era preocupante. Demais.

Por isso Eriol estava tão nervoso naquele dia. Sabia que Sakura e Shaoran estavam assustados, e isso era ruim, pois eles ainda não tinham a real noção do problema. Isso eles apenas saberiam com o tempo, conforme fossem conhecendo o inimigo que tinham. O inglês temia que eles não dessem conta do problema... eles ainda eram tão novos.

O jovem mago olhou as estrelas por um tempo. Momentos começaram a ser lembrados, flashes de sua vida passada. Mesmo tão jovem, o inglês carregava na alma o peso da experiência, e a que possuía não era nada irrelevante. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer agora. Tanta pressão sobre os dois... só esperava conseguir evitar o pior. Seu consolo é que, até nesse ponto, a Hierarquia estava unida. Tinha certeza que todos fariam de tudo para evitar que seus futuros líderes sofressem.

Suspirou, tentando buscar forças. Olhou para os amigos, em especial para os Controladores presentes. Eles sorriam para Eriol, passando uma sensação de confiança e apoio. Muito ainda tinha que ser resolvido, e eles não tinham tempo. O inglês passou a encarar Li, já que esse era, ainda, o mais atormentado com toda a situação. Suspirando fundo mais uma vez, botou no rosto o costumeiro sorriso zombeteiro:

"Eu bem queria ter uma câmera fotográfica agora" - ele disse, bastante sarcástico - "Nunca imaginei ver Shaoran Li tão atormentado".

A frase parece ter surtido o efeito esperado, pois no mesmo instante Shaoran levantou os olhos para o inglês, o rosto voltando a ficar bravo e sério. Tomoyo não pôde conter um risinho, Eriol sabia mesmo tirar o chinês do sério.

"Eu não preciso do seu humor negro pra me animar, Hiiragizawa" - Li retrucou, emburrado - "Por hoje, já me basta as 'novidades', obrigado!".

"Eu imagino como se sente, mas acredite, não é tão ruim assim" - o inglês o encarou firmemente - "Você também não precisa aceitar a proposta. O que se aplica a Sakura, também se aplica a você".

"Isso não consola muito, sabia?".

"Como isso foi acontecer?" - Sakura se manifestou, chamando a atenção de todos - "Quer dizer, as nossas vidas andavam tão calmas, e de repente tudo vira de ponta cabeça...".

"Você não queria aventura, Sakura?" - Eriol respondeu, bastante sério ainda - "Pois então, alguém ouviu seu pedido. Só sinto que ele tenha vindo em uma carga tão grande".

"Eriol, acho que está ficando bastante tarde" - Alice alertou, olhando o relógio - "Não devemos abusar da boa vontade de Daidouji".

"Tem razão!" - o inglês voltou-se para o casal de amigos - "Só há mais duas coisas que gostaria de dizer. Seja qual for a decisão que tomarão, quero muito que tomem cuidado. Agora vocês sabem o que está acontecendo, e possuem uma certa noção do perigo que correm. Sei que possuem muitas perguntas, e acreditem, responderemos a todas, mas em outra hora. Temo que hoje muita coisa já tenha sido dita".

"Temos que aceitar o cargo logo? Quero dizer, o de Regente e Sub-Regente?" - Sakura perguntou, aflita.

"Ah não!" - Akio respondeu, bastante calmo - "Levem todo o tempo que precisar. Esse é um tipo de decisão que deve ser tomada com extremo cuidado, e com muita reflexão".

"Sabemos que isso é difícil, devido aos últimos conflitos!" - Sally comentou - "Mas, como Controladores, entendemos a responsabilidade dessa decisão, e por isso não temos pressa".

"E o que vão fazer enquanto isso?" - Yue perguntou - "Não acredito que a Hierarquia veio até o Japão só para esperar uma resposta".

"Realmente não viemos!" - Tomio respondeu, enquanto brincava com uma carta de baralho que ainda estava em suas mãos - "Já dissemos, viemos ajudar vocês na luta contra Rytwild. Independente da decisão que vocês dois tomarem" - disse isso olhando para Sakura e Shaoran.

"Tirou as palavras de minha boca, Tomio" - Eriol comentou - "E por falar no assunto, quero dizer uma última coisa. Será que vocês todos poderiam ir amanhã, ao nosso hotel, para falar com Sara? Há coisas que ela quer dizer pessoalmente".

"O quê, ainda não acabou?" - Kero perguntou, abismado.

"O de hoje, sim!" - o inglês sorriu - "Mas ainda há certos assuntos pendentes. Yamato, quero que você compareça também. É de vital importância".

"Eu?" - o treinador pareceu assustado.

"Há outro por aqui?" - Shiefa retrucou, dando um sorriso travesso.

"Sim, Yamato, você!" - Eriol ignorou o comentário da jovem Li - "Deixarei o endereço da pousada com Tomoyo, por via das dúvidas. Mas creio que não teremos problemas".

"E como pode ter tanta certeza assim, Hiiragizawa?" - Touya perguntou, desconfiado. Eriol apenas sorriu.

"Acho que já abusamos demais por hoje" - ele se voltou para Tomoyo, abaixou-se, pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou delicadamente, um olhar significativo se estabelecendo entre os dois - "Muito obrigado pela paciência, querida Tomoyo. Não sabe como estamos agradecidos".

"Disponha sempre, Eriol" - ela respondeu, também olhando para ele fixamente, uma mensagem sendo trocada.

Os controladores se levantaram, assim como os outros presentes no recinto. Todos se despediram e começaram a se dirigir para a saída da casa. E enquanto Tomoyo, discretamente, puxava Nakata para outro canto, Shiefa ficou sentada no quarto, pensando: "Ei, e o jogo de truco?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era um dia de sábado ensolarado, com uma leve brisa soprando ao horizonte, o outono dando seus primeiros sinais. No Colégio Seijyo, uma certa garota estava, porém, alheia aos sinais climáticos da estação. Aliás, estava alheia a tudo que ocorria a sua volta. Sua cabeça estava mais preocupada em latejar fortemente, pensando em certas coisas que ouvira na noite anterior. Tentava entender como a vida podia mudar tanto daquela maneira.

Ela já devia estar acostumada, é claro. Afinal, pra quem teve que sair à procura de cartas mágicas quando tinha somente dez anos, uma organização de magos não deveria parecer grande coisa. Mas quem estava querendo enganar? A situação era bem mais grave agora. Na época das cartas, não havia ninguém querendo matá-la (embora ela não soubesse disso). Agora, a intenção era bem clara, e o inimigo extremamente mais poderoso, pra não dizer perigoso. E o pior de tudo era que não era só ela que estava em perigo, mas todos que amava também. E tudo por causa de uma maldita organização de magos... sim, a Hierarquia era grande coisa!

Tentava encarar as coisas como seus amigos. Tomoyo e Meilin pareceram gostar da idéia dela ter sido escolhida como nova Regente, até Shiefa estava empolgada com a posição da "cunhada". Os guardiões estavam um pouco receosos, é verdade, mas a curiosidade sobre a história de Rytwild parecia falar mais alto, de forma que eles ficavam mais ocupados formulando perguntas sobre o assunto do que se preocupando com a segurança dos outros. Isso era compreensível, afinal eles nunca ouviram falar da inimiga quando Clow ainda era vivo, e de certa forma isso os atiçava. Os únicos que pareciam tão atormentados quanto ela eram Shaoran e Touya. O primeiro, por um motivo óbvio: estava na mesma situação, se não em uma pior, afinal havia sido escolhido para ocupar o cargo de alguém que traiu a Hierarquia. Se bem o conhecia, esse pequeno fato devia estar corroendo-o por dentro, ser o sucessor de uma traidora.

Já Touya... bom, ele via as coisas por um ângulo bem diferente dos demais. De todos os presentes na casa de Tomoyo, o irmão era o único que estava de fora do conflito, e o pouco que sabia era porque ouvira um ou outro comentário de Yukito ou de Yue. E isso o preocupava profundamente. Touya sempre estivera ao lado da irmã, mesmo que ela não soubesse disso. Mas, agora, estava longe, de todas as formas possíveis. Saber o perigo que Sakura corria só o deixava pior. As palavras que ele dissera ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça...

"_Sakura, a gente precisa conversar" - o irmão adentrava no seu quarto, enquanto ela, totalmente sem sono, olhava fixamente para a janela, tentando absorver algumas informações._

"_Não sabia que ia dormir aqui hoje" - retrucou, desviando a atenção para ele._

"_Está tarde para voltar, além do que queria ficar com você hoje"._

"_Touya, não é para tanto. Você não precisa se preocupar comigo"._

"_E como não irei me preocupar?" - ele se sentou na cama - "Eu ouço que há uma louca atrás de você - que já devia estar morta, aliás - e você me diz para não me preocupar? Não acha que está querendo demais de mim, não?"._

"_Eu sei que assusta" - ela confessou, se jogando no chão - "E acredite, eu também estou preocupada. Acha que gosto da idéia de ter uma maluca atrás de mim e dos meus amigos? A última foi a Meilin, quem será da próxima vez?"._

"_É, eu fiquei sabendo dessa história" - Touya baixou o olhar - "Yukito contou que, por causa disso, você e o moleque brigaram"._

"_Eu não diria uma briga" - Sakura também desviou o olhar - "Mas também não estamos bem"._

"_Eu não gosto de assumir isso..." - ele começou, baixando ainda mais o rosto, como se estivesse se escondendo - "Mas vocês precisam se acertar. E urgentemente"._

"_Eu ouvi direito?" - Kero saiu de seu quarto-gaveta, os grandes olhos arregalados, dando um susto nos dois irmãos - "Você apoiando o moleque?"._

"_Eu não estou dando apoio a ele" - Touya resmungou, o rosto ficando emburrado - "Eu só... estou avaliando os fatos. Ninguém pode ficar nesse impasse pra vida inteira"._

"_E por que você se preocupa com isso, Touya?" - Sakura não pôde deixar um risinho escapar - "Achei que queria o fim do meu namoro com todas as suas forças"._

"_E quero!" - Touya ficou vermelho - "Mas... convenhamos, vocês dois são melhores juntos. E não é nada legal te ver com essa cara de bunda por causa dele. Prefiro ver vocês juntos a te agüentar assim"._

"_Pode deixar que, com o Shaoran, eu me acerto" - ela suspirou - "Pelo menos, eu espero"._

"_Está vendo? É disso que estou falando!" - Touya se exasperou - "Como espera derrotar essa bruxa maldita se nem consegue se acertar com a besta do seu namorado?"._

"_Isso não compete a você, Touya" - ela o encarou nos olhos - "A luta com Rytwild é somente minha. Nem você, nem Shaoran e nem ninguém pode lutá-la por mim. Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha"._

"_Isso não é justo" - o moreno cruzou os braços - "Você não pediu para ser dona das cartas, e muito menos para ser Regente ou sei lá o quê dessa tal Hierarquia. Por que tudo tem que cair sobre você?"._

"_Estou me convencendo que pessoas como eu não podem fazer muitas escolhas" - ela suspirou - "Poderes mágicos trazem responsabilidades, Touya. Cabe a nós saber o que fazer com elas"._

"_Você vai aceitar o cargo?" - ele perguntou, mais sério do que o normal._

"_Não sei. Não é uma decisão muito fácil... seja lá como for, eu já estou envolvida demais com tudo isso. De Rytwild eu já não posso escapar... não sei se quero me envolver ainda mais"._

"_Eu só espero que você tome a decisão certa, seja ela qual for" - o irmão se levantou, e parou na frente dela - "Eu só não quero que se machuque, Sakura"._

"_Eu não vou me machucar" - a garota sorriu para ele - "Mas também não vou fugir das minhas obrigações. Quero que entenda isso"._

_Numa atitude totalmente inesperada, Touya pegou a cabeça de Sakura e a inclinou levemente, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. A garota sorriu com o ato de carinho do irmão. Era tão raro que deveria aproveitar._

"_Se cuida, tá legal?" - ele deu um pequeno sorriso - "E vê se dorme, monstrengas ficam horríveis quando não dormem direito"._

"_Estava demorando" - ela comentou para si mesma, enquanto o irmão se retirava do quarto._

Sakura não pôde deixar de sorrir com a lembrança. Mesmo com aquele jeito durão, Touya era o melhor irmão que poderia ter. Era por ele e por todos os outros que ainda tinha forças para lutar, para seguir em frente, mesmo sabendo dos perigos que correria. Olhou discretamente para trás, tentando ver a pessoa pelo qual daria até sua vida, se fosse preciso. E lá estava ele, olhando para a janela, tão distraído quanto ela estava. Seu coração se partiu ao ver aquela cena... Shaoran deveria estar tão confuso quanto ela nesse momento. Agradecia aos céus por Rytwild ainda não saber quem havia sido escolhido para ocupar seu antigo cargo. Tudo o que menos queria era que ele se envolvesse mais... aliás, se pudesse, faria de tudo para tirá-lo do problema, mas já não podia fazer isso... o namorado também estava envolvido demais.

Suspirou, resignada. Céus, como estava sendo difícil ficar longe dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua cabeça rodava violentamente ao se lembrar de Meilin, seu coração mandava parar com toda aquela bobagem antes que fosse tarde demais. Nesse momento mesmo, como ela gostaria de poder conversar com ele. Mas havia prometido a si mesma dar um tempo aos dois... sentia que não só ela precisava, mas ele também. Só esperava que não houvesse nenhuma conseqüência grave depois.

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo analisava essa reflexão de Sakura. Se antes era observadora, agora tinha que ser mais ainda. Na sua cabeça ainda refletia as palavras de Eriol, dirigidas a ela e à Nakata. E pensava como, diabos, ia cumprir com a palavra. Havia prometido que ajudaria os amigos, mas analisando a situação agora... seria bastante complicado, não com Sakura tão decidida como estava. Apenas se perguntava o que poderia fazer com aqueles dois teimosos. Tinha que bolar um plano muito bom, se quisesse um trabalho bem feito. Ainda bem que Nakata ia ajudar.

"Tomoyo?" - uma voz chamou a morena, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

"Sim, Naoko?" - ela respondeu, sorridente. O rosto de Naoko estava confuso.

"Algum problema? Você ficou tão aérea de repente...".

"Nada demais, Naoko. Estava apenas pensando nas coisas que tenho que fazer".

"Bom, se é assim... estava achando que você ia completar o time dos distraídos" - Naoko indicou Sakura e Shaoran com a cabeça - "Eles ainda não se acertaram?".

"Eu acho que não. Mas espero que se acertem logo" - Tomoyo murchou - "_Você vai ficar me devendo essa, Eriol Hiiragizawa"_ - concluiu em pensamento.

"Muito bem, pessoal, a aula acabou" - o professor de matemática anunciou, liberando os alunos para, enfim, aproveitarem o final de semana. Pouco a pouco, os jovens foram se levantando e saindo da escola, alguns parando no corredor para conversar com os amigos. Na sala de aula, ficaram apenas Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin e Yamato, todos no mais completo silêncio. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas, eles sabiam o que ia acontecer depois.

"Hã... bom, nós iremos até o hotel?" - Meilin perguntou, não agüentando o silêncio - "Assim como Hiiragizawa pediu?".

"Bom, creio que eu não tenho muita escolha" - Yamato resmungou - "Eu praticamente fui intimado a ir".

"O que será que eles querem dizer?" - a chinesa olhou para o teto, um olhar curioso no rosto - "Mal imagino o que mais pode haver nessa história maluca".

"Quem dera não haver mais nada" - Shaoran resmungou. Sakura apenas olhou para ele, por um instante os olhares se encontraram, mas nada foi dito. E isso só deixou Tomoyo mais exasperada.

Eles já estavam indo embora quando notaram uma pequena multidão se formando no corredor. Curiosos, se aproximaram das pessoas, e se surpreenderam ao ver quem estava no centro da roda.

"Kimura?" - sussurrou Sakura, vendo o rosto da garota se abrir num sorriso enquanto abraçava uma velha amiga do colégio.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Kimura?" - a voz de Chiharu soou no ambiente - "Você não deveria estar na França?".

"Bom, eu realmente deveria, mas surgiu um pequeno _problema_ aqui no Japão e tive que voltar" - a expressão dela ficou levemente séria, mas depois voltou a sorrir - "Além disso, eu estou estudando em casa nesse ano. Pelo menos com escola eu não me preocupo!".

"E resolveu vir nos visitar de quebra, não?" - a garota que abraçava Mick apertou o abraço.

"É... pode-se dizer que sim!" - Mick se soltou do sufocado abraço - "Também estava com saudades, Azume".

De repente, Mick pareceu perceber que Sakura e os outros estavam ali, e no mesmo instante o corpo ficou tenso. Azume, percebendo a mudança de estado da amiga, olhou-a, desconfiada. Mick apenas respondeu com um sorriso.

"Não se preocupe, não aconteceu nada" - a garota respondeu, deixando Azume um pouco mais aliviada - "Mas é que agora eu tenho que resolver um assunto pendente".

"Agora?" - outra garota perguntou, sua cara triste - "Mas você mal chegou!".

"Ainda teremos tempo para colocarmos as fofocas em dia, meninas" - Mick sorriu, confiante - "Marcaremos um dia para conversarmos direito".

"Se é assim... então nós vamos indo, está ficando tarde!" - Azume voltou a abraçar Mick fortemente, e saiu acompanhada da outra amiga. Os outros presentes, vendo o tardar da hora, também se despediram, ficando apenas Sakura e os outros. Algo dizia que _eles _não deveriam ir embora.

Ficaram todos encarando Mick por algum tempo. A garota apenas sorriu, um sorriso travesso e divertido.

"Achei que vocês não sairiam da sala de aula!" - ela comentou, alegre - "Demoraram tanto que me descobriram".

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Kimura?" - Yamato perguntou, desconfiado.

"Na verdade, eu não vinha" - ela respondeu, faceira - "Mas Eriol insistiu tanto...".

"Eriol está aqui?" - Tomoyo perguntou, ansiosa. Meilin apenas olhou para ela, abafando um risinho.

"Está sim!" - Mick ficou séria - "Ele fez questão de fazer a matrícula comigo ao lado. Desgraçado, sabe que eu daria tudo pra voltar a estudar aqui".

"Espera aí!" - Shaoran interrompeu, não gostando nada do que estava pensando - "Como assim 'matrícula'?".

"É exatamente o que você está pensando, caro Shaoran!" - a voz de Eriol ecoou atrás deles, fazendo todos se virarem - "Como vai, pessoal?".

"Estávamos melhor antes de você aparecer" - o chinês resmungou, recebendo como resposta o olhar bravo de Sakura.

"Vou levar isso como algo positivo, Shaoran" - Eriol apenas sorriu - "Pelo visto, você reencontrou velhos amigos, Mick".

"Você sabia que isso ia acontecer, Eriol" - Mick retrucou, levemente chateada - "Parece que gosta de me ver com saudades".

"Você bem que gostou de ter vindo" - ele olhou para os outros - "Ela acha que só quis irritá-la".

"Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui, Hiiragizawa?" - Meilin perguntou, impaciente - "Kimura disse algo sobre se matricular".

"E ela disse o certo" - ele sorriu - "Vim me matricular para cursar o Ensino Médio, junto com vocês".

"Estudar?" - Sakura exclamou - "Isso quer dizer que você vai fixar residência aqui em Tomoeda?".

"É a intenção" - o inglês apenas sorriu ainda mais - "Estou cuidando disso".

"E ele faz questão de dizer isso para todos" - Mick disse, logo atrás deles - "Principalmente quando _eu _estou por perto... não é mesmo, Eriol?".

"Não seja tão estressada, Mick. Causa rugas, sabia?" - o inglês se voltou para Sakura - "Estão prontos?".

"Prontos para quê?" - a card captor perguntou, sem entender.

"Para nos acompanhar até o hotel, é claro!" - Mick respondeu, automaticamente - "Foi para isso que esse aí me chamou, para encontrar vocês enquanto ele fazia a matrícula".

"Nossa, não precisava vir até aqui, nós iríamos sozinhos!" - Sakura acrescentou, sem graça.

"Nós sabemos disso..." - Eriol deu um meio sorriso - "Mas fizeram questão de virem buscá-los... já que não daria trabalho mesmo!".

"Fizeram questão? Quem fez questão?".

"Você já vai ver, querida Sakura" - o inglês começou a andar, com Mick na cola - "Vamos, eles já devem estar chegando. Só espero que ninguém a veja... imagine a confusão que causaria".

Os outros não disseram nada. A curiosidade aflorou, mas Eriol não responderia mesmo.

Eles foram andando até o portão da escola, e lá viram uma cena engraçada. Assim como uma roda se formou ao redor de Mick há pouco tempo atrás, uma outra se formava na porta do Colégio Tomoeda, porém muito maior, e muito mais agitada. As crianças da escola se amontoavam, histéricas, principalmente as garotas. Os garotos se limitavam a admirar algo que Sakura não podia ver. Aliás, a única coisa que a garota via era um grande carro negro, parado na frente de toda aquela multidão.

"É... pelo visto a criançada descobriu!" - Mick comentou, abafando um riso.

"Quem está ali?" - Tomoyo perguntou, ao que Eriol apenas sorriu. Ele foi andando em direção ao carro, sendo seguido pelos outros. Quando estavam próximos, Sakura pôde reconhecer a pessoa cercada pelas crianças... e quase desmaiou quando percebeu quem era.

Uma mulher loira, alta, de uma feição extremamente suave de anjo, e de olhos incrivelmente azuis, estava ali, falando e dando autógrafos para as crianças. O sorriso dela era tão gentil e suave, acalentando a todos que olhassem. Era conhecido no mundo como "o sorriso de anjo". E agora Sakura via por que diziam isso.

"Eu não acredito!" - Tomoyo sussurrou - "Angelita Gowdak!".

"Quem?" - Yamato perguntou, alheio ao assunto.

"Angelita Gowdak, a mais famosa modelo da atualidade!" - Meilin respondeu, abobada - "A Modelo do Sorriso Angelical. Vai dizer que nunca ouviu falar dela?".

"Sinceramente, não!" - o treinador deu de ombros - "Não ligo muito para o mundo da Moda".

"Mas o que uma modelo tão famosa está fazendo aqui, em Tomoeda?" - Shaoran perguntou, desconfiado - "Não vão dizer que ela também é..."

"Controladora, exatamente" - Mick respondeu, faceira - "Dos Anjos, para ser mais exata. O que combina muito com ela, convenhamos".

Mick mal falou isso, e a loira olhou para eles. Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dela aumentou, deixando-a extremamente bela. Pedindo licença às crianças com quem conversava, ela se retirou da roda e passou a andar em direção ao grupo. Tomoyo e Meilin ficaram levemente rígidas, mostrando a ansiedade que estavam sentindo. Yamato apenas balançou a cabeça, inconformado.

"Achei que queria ser discreta, Angelita" - Eriol comentou, sorridente.

"E quem pode com as crianças, querido?" - ela respondeu, a voz suave e calma de alguém que parecia cantar uma canção - "Assim que o carro estacionou, elas me viram. Não tive como escapar".

"O avião de Monique chegou depressa, não?" - Mick disse, olhando para o carro - "Achei que vocês só chegariam mais tarde".

"Pois é, eu também achava. Mas, felizmente, não houve contratempos" - a loira olhou para os outros jovens - "Não vai nos apresentar, Eriol? Se bem me recordo, não houve tempo para isso ontem".

"Ah sim, claro!" - o inglês pareceu acordar de um tipo de transe - "Angelita, como bem sabe, estes são Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, Meilin Li e Yamato Yuninoyo. Pessoal, essa bela senhorita é Angelita Gowdak, famosa modelo internacional e, para nossa sorte, Controladora dos Anjos".

"Muito prazer" - ela se inclinou levemente, em sinal de respeito - "Eriol me falou muito a respeito de vocês. Espero nos darmos muito bem".

"Acho que podemos ir, não?" - Mick perguntou, a expressão cansada - "A senhora Whitman não pode dormir muito tarde".

"Creio que ainda falta um membro do grupo para chegar" - Eriol respondeu, olhando para a multidão de crianças que ainda se espremia para ver Angelita melhor - "Mas ela já está chegando".

Todos olharam para os portões do colégio, de onde uma garotinha loira e de olhos tão azuis quanto aos da modelo vinha correndo na direção deles. Parecia apressada.

"Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?" - Nakata perguntou ao se aproximar do grupo, ofegando por causa da corrida - "Não vejo uma multidão dessas desde...".

A garota parou de falar, olhos azuis encontrando outros da mesma cor e intensidade que os dela. A voz da pequena guardiã sumiu assim que percebeu o motivo da aglomeração formada na frente de sua escola.

"E eis que o último membro da gangue aparece" - Eriol comentou - "Angelita, essa é Nakata Yuninoyo, a Guardiã Suplente das Cartas Sakura".

"Muito prazer, Nakata!" - disse a modelo, deixando a garota ainda mais admirada.

"Acho que agora podemos ir!" - Mick resmungou, andando até o carro e batendo na porta do banco da frente - "Daniel, abre a porta pra gente! Eu quero chegar logo no hotel".

A porta do carro se abriu, e dela saiu um garoto que Sakura imediatamente reconheceu como aquele que Eriol havia mandado levar os outros Controladores na noite passada. A mesma pele levemente morena, os cabelos castanhos e os olhos tendendo a uma coloração de mel, o porte físico muito bem trabalhado. A noite, como a card captor pôde verificar, não era muito grata com ele, pois a luz do sol o deixava bem mais bonito. Shaoran percebeu a admiração da namorada pelo desconhecido, e involuntariamente não gostou do jovem. O que ele não viu foi que outra pessoa olhava para o garoto, tão ou mais admirada do que Sakura.

"Você podia ser mais delicada, Mick!" - o jovem resmungou, o sotaque demonstrando que ele ainda não sabia falar muito bem o japonês - "Pelo menos dizer 'por favor', não?".

"Ah Dani, você sabe que não precisamos dessas formalidades" - Mick olhou para dentro do carro - "Como vai, senhora Cnar?".

"Acho que agora podemos ir" - Angelita comentou, sorrindo - "Vamos, há espaço para todos no carro".

Todos foram andando até o carro no mais absoluto silêncio. Ao chegarem perto da porta, Sakura viu com quem Mick conversava tão animadamente. Era uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta e cinco anos, expressão séria e decidida, os cabelos negros e lisos batendo na altura do queixo em um corte chanel. Algumas rugas começavam a aparecer no rosto, mas nada que tirasse o charme de dama que possuía. Assim que viu os jovens a encarando, a mulher os encarou fixamente por alguns segundos, antes de se virar para Eriol:

"Quando nos disse que eles eram novinhos, não imaginei que eram tanto!" - ela retrucou.

"São mais maduros do que Pierre, isso eu posso garantir!" - o inglês comentou, risonho, e em seguida olhou para os amigos - "Essa é Monique Cnar, importante empresária alemã e Controladora dos Raios".

"E eu, inglês?" - o garoto que estava no banco da frente se manifestou - "Não vai me apresentar, não?".

"Ia chegar nessa parte, brasileiro!" - o inglês pareceu se divertir - "Esse afobado aqui é Daniel Santos, nosso Controlador dos Maremotos. Creio que saiba quem é quem, não?".

"Prazer!" - Daniel respondeu, balançando levemente a cabeça, e mantendo o olhar fixo para uma certa pessoa em particular, que também não conseguia tirar os olhos dele um instante sequer. Tomoyo riu, pelo visto uma atração à primeira vista havia surgido ali entre uma certa chinesa e o brasileiro presente.

Feita as devidas apresentações, todos entraram no carro, Angelita tendo uma certa dificuldade de desviar das crianças. Quando Daniel deu partida no carro, um silêncio incômodo voltou a se instalar entre eles, sendo quebrado apenas pelo som do rádio que o brasileiro havia ligado. Sakura estava se sentindo desconfortável, principalmente por saber que tanto Angelita quanto Monique estavam a encarando todo o tempo. Na verdade, estava incomodada com o trabalho que estava dando aos controladores. Haviam vindo buscá-la na escola, especialmente para poder conversar com eles...

"Não foi nenhum incômodo para nós, Kinomoto!" - Angelita comentou, do banco da frente - "Tínhamos que ir buscar Monique no aeroporto, de qualquer forma. Seu colégio ficava no caminho, então achamos bom ir buscá-los, já que iriam ao hotel como nós".

"Como... como a senhora...?".

"Eu leio pensamentos" - ela respondeu, sorrindo - "Percebi que você estava se sentindo incomodada, e tive uma intuição de que era sobre isso. Espero que não se incomode por eu ter invadido sua mente!".

"Não se preocupe. Eu só estava preocupada por vocês terem todo esse trabalho por nossa causa...".

"É o mínimo que poderíamos fazer, não?" - Monique respondeu - "Depois de todo esse pandemônio que estamos causando...".

"Você encara as coisas de uma maneira tão pessimista, Monique!" - Daniel comentou - "Pandemônio, a gente?".

"E não é? Não deve ser muito agradável ter a vida invadida por umas trinta pessoas que você nunca viu na vida, e que, ainda por cima, parecem te conhecer muito bem. Acreditem, eu passei por isso quando entrei pra Hierarquia".

"Bom, chegamos!" - Mick anunciou, quando Daniel parou o carro na frente de um grande prédio azul-escuro.

Todos desceram do carro rapidamente e, sem cerimônia, entraram no simples, porém aconchegante hotel. Sakura ficou admirada com o conforto que a recepção mostrava oferecer: almofadas e sofás para todos os lados, assim como uma linda vista para um jardim muito bem cuidado. Os recepcionistas também pareciam ser muito amigáveis, o que podia se ver na calma com que eles atendiam aos telefonemas. Perto da recepção, havia duas mulheres sentadas em um sofá, e ambas liam revistas que Sakura reconheceu como sendo do Ocidente. Uma delas era ruiva, longos cabelos ondulados e grossos, o rosto fino e pálido. A outra tinha cabelos na altura dos ombros, prateados, rosto levemente redondo e olhos castanhos. Ambas pareciam ter a mesma faixa de idade, em torno dos trinta anos.

Como leitura de pensamentos, a ruiva levantou o olhar, sorrindo quando viu o grupo entrando no hotel. Cutucou a companheira de leituras e as duas se levantaram. Com sorrisos nos lábios, dirigiram-se até eles, fazendo Sakura concluir que elas também deveriam ser da Hierarquia.

"Chegarram rápido!" - a de cabelos prateados disse, o sotaque arrastado mostrando que era francesa - "Sarra estava esperrando focês parra mais tarde!".

"Nós sabemos disso, Gabrielle!" - Angelita respondeu - "Mas tudo pareceu nos ajudar hoje. Onde estão os outros?".

"Fausto está nos jardins, com aquela _coisa_!" - a ruiva resmungou, seu sotaque quase imperceptível - "Pierre se escondeu em algum canto desconhecido, e os outros estão no quarto de Sara".

"Quando Pierre vai crescer?" - Eriol comentou, inconformado. Mas em seguida sorriu, lembrando-se de algo - "Onde foi parar minha educação? Amigos, essas duas senhores são Gabrielle Neveu e Layla Korkovich. Controladoras da Neve e dos Eclipses, respectivamente".

"É um prazerr conhecê-los" - Gabrielle se curvou, em sinal de respeito - "Erriol fala muito de focês. Principalmente de focês dois!" - ela olhou para Sakura e Shaoran.

"Pelo visto você gosta bastante da gente, não?" - o chinês retrucou, olhando feio para o inglês - "Quem mais nos conhece bem, Eriol?".

"Isso é algo que vocês irão conferir por conta própria" - o inglês sorriu - "Além disso, eu tenho outros planos em...".

"AHHHHHH!" - um grito ecoou no ambiente, assustando a todos. Meilin apontava desesperadamente para a porta de vidro que dava para os jardins, desviando o olhar de todos para o mesmo lugar. As garotas gritaram como a chinesa, Nakata se agarrando ao braço do "irmão". Este, juntamente com Shaoran, não teve muita reação, a não ser se espantar e se colocar em posição de defesa. Aqueles que estavam em volta, com exceção de Layla, riram divertidos. Meilin olhou inconformada para os anfitriões:

"O que há de tão engraçado?" - ela retrucou, raivosa - "Caso vocês não estejam vendo, há um LEÃO do lado de fora".

"Nós sabemos disso, senhorita Li" - Layla respondeu, séria - "Essa _coisa _é o animal de estimação do nosso Controlador dos Felinos, Fausto Huger. E quando digo que ele passou dos limites, ninguém presta atenção...".

"Deixe o cara em paz, Layla!" - Daniel resmungou, embora o sorriso ainda estivesse no rosto; dirigiu-se à chinesa - "Fausto é um biólogo, que cuida de animais feridos. Esse leão foi encontrado quase morto em um safári que ele fez, e desde então foi adotado como animal de estimação".

"E como permitem uma coisa dessas em um hotel?" - Shaoran perguntou, raivoso.

"Na verdade, não permitem" - uma voz soou, vinda das escadas, chamando a atenção de todos; uma senhora bastante idosa vinha descendo, diversas pessoas logo atrás - "Tivemos que hipnotizar os atendentes do hotel, assim como todos os hóspedes. Apenas assim para deixarem Hilbert ficar".

"Hilbert?" - Nakata gritou, revoltada - "Aquilo tem nome?".

"Todo ser vivo possui um nome, não?" - a senhora respondeu, em um tom de voz bastante calmo - "Além disso, não precisam se preocupar, Fausto consegue controlar esse leão como ninguém. Tenho plena confiança nos controladores" - ela parou na frente dos convidados - "Fico feliz que tenham aceitado o convite de Eriol para virem falar comigo".

"Tínhamos outra escolha?" - Shaoran sussurrou, emburrado, o que não passou despercebido pela anciã.

"Eu sei que não é muito fácil, senhor Li, mas creio que sua mãe lhe deu uma ótima educação. Portanto, use-a sempre, sim?" - o garoto arregalou os olhos, enquanto seus amigos, em especial Eriol, riam baixinho. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou ainda mais bravo - "E falando em educação, tenho que usar a minha também. Layla, poderia chamar Fausto para mim? Creio que ele gostará de estar aqui. Se conseguir encontrar Pierre, chame-o também. Embora eu tenha certeza que ele deve estar em algum barzinho por aí".

"Mais respeito comigo, Sara" - um senhor de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos entrou no hotel, os cabelos grisalhos revoltos e a roupa formal bastante amassada; tinha uma expressão irritada - "Estou cansado dessas suas indiretas sobre minha pessoa".

"Comporte-se como um adulto e tratarei sua _pessoa _melhor" - ela lhe dirigiu um olhar raivoso - "Mandei que ficasse aqui hoje, e não vou tolerar mais uma desobediência dessas".

Sakura se assustou com a ferocidade e firmeza da senhora. Na noite anterior, ela parecia tão calma e gentil, uma pessoa que contrastava totalmente com essa que via agora. Na verdade, parecia mais com uma jovem que havia visto em um certo sonho...

Enquanto a briga se desenrolava, Shaoran se sentou em um sofá e passou a observar, a expressão tão irritada quando estava sua alma. Incrível como as coisas pareciam a não querer dar certo para ele ultimamente. Como se não bastasse ter que agüentar aqueles dois anciões chatos no seu pé durante todos os dias, agora vinha o irritante do Eriol, acompanhado de um bando de malucos que queriam colocá-lo numa organização mais maluca ainda. Sim, porque num grupo onde os membros possuem leões como animais de estimação e dois senhores discutiam como duas crianças, só podia haver malucos. Isso sem mencionar a "briga" que estava tendo com Sakura. De tudo, era o pior para se agüentar.

Perguntou-se como havia parado naquela encrenca sem tamanho. E a resposta era bem óbvia: Rytwild. A bruxa parecia querer atrapalhar a vida de todos que conhecessem, mesmo que ele não tivesse nada a ver com sua história ou com seus supostos traumas. Não importava o que dissessem, nem os argumentos que Eriol colocara na noite anterior, para ele a feiticeira era uma verdadeira desequilibrada, que merecia parar no hospício. Envolver Sakura e ele na história não era justo, sob nenhuma circunstância. Se soubesse que a Hierarquia significasse tantos problemas, sequer teria procurado informações sobre ela. Em certas horas, é melhor não ficar sabendo do que ocorre ao redor.

Separar sua flor dele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, algo que ele não poderia aceitar, em nenhuma hipótese. Havia prometido, era bem verdade, mas estava sendo muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Estava acostumado a confortá-la, a ficar ao lado dela, a ser o seu maior companheiro. Mas o principal: estava acostumado a tê-la do seu lado também. Sakura era a única que o conhecia por completo, que sabia como fazer se sentir melhor. Que o fazia _ser _melhor, era essa a expressão. E tirar isso dele era quase como matá-lo. Rytwild ainda não sabia que ele havia sido escolhido para ser o novo Sub-Regente, e esperava que ela não o fizesse. A situação já estava muito ruim, obrigado!

E por isso ele estava tão bravo. As coisas aconteciam sem ele poder controlar, e isso o deixava nervoso, pra não dizer assustado. Eriol agora havia entrado na sua vida, como todos os seus amigos controladores, e esperava dele uma posição. A vontade que tinha era de mandar tudo para o inferno. Mas não podia. Sabia que não podia.

"E eu espero que isso tenha ficado bem claro, senhor Saniére!" - Sara exclamou, calando o homem à sua frente.

"Claro como água, Sara" - ele retrucou, emburrado como uma criança mimada.

"Ótimo. E acho que, agora, podemos ir ao que importa" - ela olhou todos os outros - "Estão todos aqui?".

"Eu cheguei, Sara!" - um homem loiro, de olhos verdes e cabelos compridos, barba comprida, entrou no recinto acompanhado de Layla - "Algum problema?".

"Os mesmos de sempre, Fausto" - a senhora sorriu - "Pelo visto, deixou Hilbert à mostra, não?".

"Quis ver os nossos convidados, creio eu" - o homem retribuiu o sorriso.

"Controle-o, por favor. Mas não foi por isso que os chamei!" - ela encarou os controladores - "Como vocês bem sabem, todos nós possuímos missões aqui, que foram designadas aos senhores na nossa última reunião. Quero que as comecem agora".

"Agora?" - Daniel exclamou, assustado - "Mas chegamos ontem".

"Não temos tempo, Dani! Você sabe a gravidade do problema, portanto temos de ser rápidos. No fim da noite, quero resultados concretos sobre o progresso dos senhores, entendido?";

"Sim" - foi a resposta em uníssono de todos.

"Muito bem. Ao final da noite, também compareçam ao meu quarto. Quero fazer as apresentações oficiais" - ela se voltou para Mick - "Tenho também uma missão para você, mocinha. Leve as senhoritas Daidouji, Li e Yuninoyo para conhecer o jardim do hotel, e lhes conte tudo o que lhe disse ontem de manhã. Leve o senhor Yuninoyo também, mas quero que ele volte daqui a uma hora. Entendido?"

"Sim senhora!" - Mick concordou, pegando no braço de Tomoyo e Meilin - "Vamos, senhoritas, temos muito que conversar".

Tomoyo e Meilin saíram resmungando, mas ainda assim obedeceram. Nakata e Yamato, vendo que não deveriam discutir, seguiram-nas, indo todos para o jardim. Pouco a pouco os outros controladores também foram saindo, Angelita e Gabrielle cumprimentando Sakura e Shaoran, assim como Eriol e Daniel. Em pouco tempo, ficaram apenas os dois, junto com Sara.

Os três se encararam durante algum tempo, aquele silêncio incômodo se estabelecendo novamente. A senhora sorriu para os dois jovens, benevolente:

"Vamos lá, rapazes, eu não mordo!" - ela comentou, faceira - "Que tal irmos tomar um chá no meu quarto? Creio que lá é mais confortável do que o saguão".

Os dois concordam em silêncio, e os três seguiram pelas escadas. Em seguida, chegaram rapidamente à grande suíte em que Sara estava hospedada. Ela abriu a porta, dando passagem aos jovens, que sem fazer cerimônia entraram, sentando-se na grande cama presente.

Com alguma dificuldade, a senhora se sentou numa cadeira estofada que havia por perto, suspirando de cansaço ao cumprir a dolorosa tarefa. Sakura percebeu que ela deveria ser bem mais velha do que imaginava. Se ela já vivia na época de Clow...

"Tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia pedir aos controladores para virem aqui no fim da noite?" - a garota perguntou, aflita - "Mick disse que a senhora não pode dormir muito tarde".

"Ah, não se preocupe, querida" - Sara sorriu para a feiticeira - "Descansei bastante por hoje, exatamente para ficar acordada até mais tarde. Meu médico irá me matar quando souber, mas ele que se dane!".

"Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas quantos anos a senhora tem?" - Shaoran questionou, curioso.

"Cento e dezenove, com muito orgulho" - ela sorriu ao ver a face de espanto dos dois - "Uma pena que tive de fazer disso um segredo. A imprensa cairia em cima se soubessem a minha verdadeira idade. Para todos os efeitos, eu tenho somente noventa anos. Claro que tive que adulterar alguns documentos para omitir esse pequeno dado. Mas isso não vem ao caso".

"Isso é impossível... um ser humano não pode viver tanto!" - Sakura exclamou, levemente assustada.

"Ora, já vi casos de pessoas chegando aos cento e trinta, por que eu não poderia? Além disso, eu estou longe de ser a pessoa mais velha que vocês conhecem. Infelizmente, há alguém com idade bem mais avançada do que a minha".

"Rytwild, eu suponho" - Shaoran comentou.

"Pois é, garoto, ela mesma" - ela suspirou, cansada - "Estava me perguntando sobre esse assunto hoje à tarde... Eriol me disse que vocês não fizeram nenhuma pergunta sobre a idade dela. Achei estranho".

"Pensei muito no assunto" - o chinês se remexeu, inquieto - "Pensei em como ela pode ser tão velha e ainda estar viva. Pior, parecendo ter bem um cem anos a menos".

"A senhora sabe por quê?" - Sakura perguntou, aflita.

"Eu tenho uma suposição, mas ainda não é certeza. Encarreguei Pierre e Angelita de confirmarem a minha suspeita, e espero que eles me tragam respostas" - ela juntou as mãos, como Eriol costumava fazer, em sinal de reflexão - "Mas, infelizmente, creio que minhas suposições sejam mais certas do que eu queria".

"E quais seriam essas suposições?" - Shaoran questionou, impaciente.

"A mesma que explica o fato dela estar muito mais forte do que Sakura" - Sara encarou os dois fixamente - "Yue e Kerberus já devem ter comentado que apenas Sakura e Eriol podem derrotá-los, não?".

"Muitas vezes" - respondeu Sakura - "Mas, pelo visto, isso não é mais verdade".

"Está enganada, senhorita Kinomoto. Creio que Yue já deve ter pensando nessa hipótese, se é que já não a comentou. A única maneira de se derrotar os guardiões é ser dono deles, ou então ser o criador. Como Rytwild não é nenhum dos dois, só há uma explicação plausível".

"Que seria..." - Shaoran incitou a senhora a falar.

"Há uma magia muito antiga e perigosa, que permite uma pessoa absorver os poderes mágicos de outra pessoa. O próprio Yue já utilizou essa técnica, quando absorveu os poderes de seu irmão, Sakura. Creio que Rytwild esteja usando essa técnica para ficar mais forte. E a pessoa de quem está absorvendo os poderes deve ser bem poderosa, pois os poderes dela aumentaram consideravelmente".

"Você acha que ela roubou todos os poderes de alguém?" - Sakura questionou, o peito se apertando fortemente.

"Todos não. Eu convivi com Rytwild por muito tempo, e sei que, para ela, não seria muito _divertido _fazer isso. Não... ela deve estar retirando pouco a pouco, conforme vai necessitando ficar mais forte. A essa altura, ela já deve ter retirado muito, mas ainda deve ter uma reserva... como uma carta na manga".

"E o que isso tem a ver com o fato dela ainda estar viva?" - o garoto retrucou, batendo o pé de tanta impaciência.

"Há uma magia muito parecida com essa, só que bem mais danosa e muito mais sombria" - a senhora fechou os olhos - "Todos nós possuímos, em nossas almas, uma espécie de essência que nos garante a vida. Alguns dizem que é essa essência que garante que um ser vivo não possa ser criado artificialmente, por mais tecnologia que o ser humano possua. Nós, feiticeiros, chamamos de _essência de vida_. Conforme ficamos mais velhos, ela vai diminuindo de quantidade, até que um dia acaba, e nesse dia morremos. Uma vida que é interrompida antes do tempo libera essa essência na natureza, e ela é usada em outros seres vivos que dela precise".

"_Cada pessoa possui uma certa quantidade dessa essência, e quanto mais ativa for a pessoa, mais ela a possui. A essência de vida é o que o ser vivo possui de mais sagrado, ela que garante que possamos viver nesse mundo. Porém, há uma magia que permite que essa essência seja roubada de outra pessoa, assim como os poderes mágicos podem ser absorvidos. O único problema dessa magia é que, ao contrário da outra, seus efeitos são temporários. Enquanto a magia fica eternamente com você, a essência de vida se esgota mais rápido do que deveria, e logo você tem que procurar outra pessoa de quem possa retirar essa essência tão valiosa. Você fica vivo por mais tempo, mas o preço é horrível. Ao roubar a vida que não é sua, seu organismo continua funcionando, mas sua alma não. Você perde totalmente as características"._

"Por isso Rytwild tem aquele olhar tão horrível?" - Sakura concluiu, enojada - "Isso é algo absurdo. Cruel".

"O pior é o destino das vítimas desse feitiço" - Sara pareceu derramar uma lágrima - "Essas pessoas não agüentam muito tempo sem a essência de vida, e acabam morrendo rapidamente. Fico imaginando quantas vidas Rytwild sacrificou para sobreviver durante todos esses anos... é algo que me enoja só de pensar".

"Você acha que ela pode estar absorvendo a magia e a essência de vida de uma mesma pessoa?".

"Eu duvido, senhor Li. A pessoa não resistiria por muito tempo, e creio que Rytwild não queira isso. Mas de todo modo, essa é só uma teoria, que eu espero que esteja errada" - ela suspirou mais uma vez, e abriu os olhos - "Porque, se estiver certa, aí sim estaremos em maiores problemas. Eu já tive a oportunidade de lutar com Rytwild uma vez, sei o quanto ela é habilidosa. Temos que estar prontos para tudo, até mesmo para esse... homicídio".

"Acha que não estamos prontos para lutar contra ela?" - Shaoran questionou, fazendo cara feia.

"Sinceramente, não estão!" - Sara respondeu com tanta firmeza que até assustou os dois - "Não estou dizendo que não são fortes. Isso vocês os são, sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas, em uma luta, não é preciso só força. É preciso agilidade, equilíbrio, sabedoria. E isso Rytwild tem de sobra".

"Não me parece que ela seja muito equilibrada".

"Pode ser que não, senhor Li. Mas, numa luta, Rytwild sabe se controlar, e muito bem. Os seus conhecimentos em artes marciais a tornam uma oponente muito forte, e ela sabe usar esse artifício como ninguém. O que a deixa um passo a frente de você, querida Sakura" - ela olhou a garota com carinho.

"É, eu tive a chance de lutar com ela, corpo a corpo" - Sakura se lembrou do acampamento - "Ela realmente é muito boa".

"E isso me leva aonde queria chegar" - Sara se levantou, com um pouco de dificuldade, e passou a andar pelo quarto - "Sakura, você é o principal alvo de Rytwild, isso é fato. Ela não vai sossegar até ter retirado todas as suas cartas, e ter a chance de ser vingar da Hierarquia".

"Como sempre, a Hierarquia é o problema" - Shaoran resmungou.

Sara olhou para o garoto seriamente, Sakura querendo dar uns tapas no namorado (se é que ainda podia considerar namorada dele), devido à forma como ele estava se comportando. A anciã andou até o garoto, e o encarou nos olhos:

"Eu acho que estamos indo pelo caminho errado, senhor Li" - ela estreitou os olhos, mas o garoto não se intimidou - "Creio que já está na hora de acertamos alguns ponteiros por aqui. Diga-me, o que o senhor está achando de tudo isso, afinal?".

"Quer saber mesmo?" - ele respondeu, irritado - "Eu acho que tanto Rytwild quanto a Hierarquia estão nos usando, a mim e à Sakura. Não temos nada a ver com essa briga, não vejo razão para nos envolvermos da forma como estamos".

"Uma opinião interessante, senhor Li. Pena que não há fundamento nela" - o garoto arregalou os olhos - "Acho que Eriol não passou as informações como deveria. Em algum momento ele disse que nós os escolhemos como os sucessores de Lead e Hina?".

"Não...".

"Em algum momento ele citou que queremos que vocês assumam os cargos, mesmo contra a vontade?".

"Não...".

"Em algum momento ele citou que estamos atrás de suas habilidades, ou algo parecido?".

"Não...".

"Então ele passou a informação correta" - Sara fingiu pensar - "Então, o que temos aqui? Acho que já sei... talvez seja medo, não acha senhor Li?".

"EU NÃO TENHO MEDO!".

"Não grite comigo, garoto. Estou falando com educação!" - ela o encarou com fogo nos olhos - "Vou lhe dizer uma coisa: eu entendo perfeitamente como se sente; acredite, eu já passei por isso. Quando entrei para a Hierarquia, tinha somente dezesseis anos, e nunca tinha ouvido falar em magia" - ela suspirou, e voltou a se sentar - "Realmente as coisas por aqui não são fáceis, não irei enganá-los. Mas há diversas vantagens em ser um líder. Acho que a principal delas é o fato de poder ajudar pessoas com todos os métodos possíveis. Ter a chance de lutar por um ideal pelo qual acredita, e fazer acontecer. Sabem, é algo para se pensar" - um sorriso fraco apareceu em seu rosto - "Há muitos problemas que nos cercam, perigos que nos perseguem a maior parte do tempo... mas há também amigos que estão nos acompanhando, uma equipe que sempre está pronta para ajudar, e a constante oportunidade de se fazer justiça. Sabe, eu queria realmente mostrar a vocês como nós da Hierarquia trabalhamos... isso, é claro, se vocês quiserem nos dar essa chance".

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam, como há algum tempo não faziam. A confusão de ambos era clara e transparente, partilhavam do mesmo sentimento. Deveriam dar uma chance?

"Mas não foi sobre isso que os chamei!" - Sara pareceu sair de um leve transe - "Eu sou a líder da Hierarquia atualmente, e tenho uma missão mais importante para cumprir. Nosso objetivo agora é ajudá-los com Rytwild, e não convencê-los a assumir o cargo".

"E o que a senhora pretende fazer para nos ajudar?" - Sakura perguntou, cautelosa.

"Bom, primeiro precisamos que você não esteja em desvantagem em relação àquela bruxa asquerosa" - Sakura controlou o riso ao ver a cara de nojo da senhora - "Estive analisando a sua vida por um tempo. A escola, os amigos, os hábitos... e não se preocupe, não vi nenhum momento íntimo seu!" - ela acrescentou, ao ver o rosto de Sakura se contorcer de raiva - "Apenas quis avaliar sua rotina... e percebi que, no quesito luta, você tem muita força, muita prática, mas pouca técnica. Precisamos aprimorar esse lado, urgentemente".

"Isso explica como a senhorita Gowdak sabia onde ficava nosso colégio" - a garota concluiu, pensativa - "Estiveram me observando o tempo todo".

"Como pretende fazer isso, senhora Whitman?" - indagou Shaoran, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Tenho um plano, mas vou precisar de sua ajuda, senhor Li" - ela sorriu - "E do senhor Yuninoyo também, creio eu".

_Continua_

Notas finais: ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA, ALELUIA, ALELUIA!!!!! Enfim, senhor, terminei!!!!! Esse demorou, e olha que eu escrevi na maior velocidade que pude. Mas o cursinho ocupa minha vida ao extremo... e agora que emendei o ensaio da peça... ai, me ajudem!!!! Mas acabei, enfim! Desculpem pelo atraso!

Enfim, é outro capítulo longo e teórico. Mas prometo que é o último. Apresentação de novos personagens, do Hilbert (nosso mascotinho... ele já apareceu antes, será que alguém notou nele?)... e do Dani! Não foi muito, mas esse personagem... tirando o olho, meninas, ele é meu! Hehehehe!

Mas acho que o ponto crucial, pra mim, é a Sara. Vocês vão começar a conhecer um pouco agora da líder que ela é... estão pensando o quê? Ela até enfrentou o Shaoran (e como fez isso bem, hahaha).

Pra terminar (não tô muito inspirada hoje pra escrever notas), queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo e deixando reviews. E também agradeço aos que lêem e não deixam review. Valeu por TUDO, galera, por agüentar essa autora maluca que eu sou (como diria a Tamy, uma figura ambulante).

Também queria agradecer a Tamy e a Maki, que me deram uma senhora força nesse capítulo. Valeu, garotas. Estamos ficando chiques, não?

E agora, a próxima parte da história: "Como Senhores da Natureza surgiu".

_No meio da faxina, encontrei no meio dos meus livros o caderno do Gustavo, aquele em que ele tinha rabiscado os primeiros planos da história. Antes de desistirmos, ele havia me emprestado o caderno para eu escrever tudo que eu fosse pensando, de forma que também tinha uns rabiscos meus. No fim, o caderno havia ficado comigo, e estava no meio dos meus livros todo aquele tempo. Quando comecei a folheá-lo, bateu uma vontade imensa de continuar a história, pois ali havia idéias boas. Mas para eu fazer isso, eu tinha que voltar à forma, ou seja, voltar a ler fics de CCS, que há muito eu não lia. Então eu comecei a procurar a primeira fic que eu havia lido, uma fic que tinha um poema que, na época, eu tinha amado. Aquele seria um bom ponto para começar! Mas, pra minha infelicidade, eu nunca achei essa fic. Procurei em todos os sites possíveis, e por causa disso acabei parando no FF. Não li a fic que eu queria, mas li outras tão boas quanto. E elas foram contribuindo para surgir mais idéias na minha cabeça doida. No fim, já tinha definido toda a história dos casais e também a grande maioria das personalidades dos personagens. Faltava apenas duas pessoas para serem trabalhadas: Rytwild e Nakata. E então me concentrei nelas._

_Primeiro, trabalhei com a Nakata. Pensei nas circunstâncias em que ela havia sido criada, e na forma como Kero e Yue a viam. Também pensei o que teria acontecido com ela depois da morte de Clow, já que no livro ela não poderia entrar, mas também não poderia ficar muito longe, já que a qualquer momento Yue poderia desaparecer. Pouco a pouco, fui formando as respostas na minha cabeça. Decidi fazer dela uma criança, pois para mim a criança representa esperança de salvação, de nova vida, e é isso que a Nakata, em sua essência, é: uma espécie de esperança para o grande problema de Yue, uma nova vida que virá no lugar daquela que um dia pode desaparecer. Sendo ela uma criança, imaginei uma relação de carinho entre ela e os guardiões, onde Kero, o guardião mais "atrevido", seria como um tio divertido e que não chama muita atenção; e Yue, o guardião sério e responsável, seria como um irmão mais velho tentando proteger a irmãzinha, ao mesmo tempo em que implica com ela quase a todo instante. Para mim já era o suficiente, mas sem nenhuma razão uma pergunta surgiu na minha cabeça: ela seria tão poderosa quanto Yue, ou seria mais? Decidi que ela seria mais poderosa, mas seus poderes não seriam desenvolvidos como os de Yue, e por uma razão: Nakata seria criada pelo Mago Clow, em um momento em que o próprio estivesse em um mau momento de sua vida, onde além de outros problemas, estivesse pensando em como consertar a fraqueza de Yue, já que esse fator poderia pôr suas cartas em risco. Alguém que nasce em um momento como esse, por mais poderoso que seja, nunca se desenvolve ao máximo, sempre possui um problema. E o problema da Nakata seria esse: seus poderes, realmente poderosos, estariam em um baixo patamar de desenvolvimento, e para ela chegar ao nível necessário, precisaria de um treinamento. Aí o Yamato entrou na história._

_Yamato, para ser sincera, já existia há muito tempo. Ele surgiu na mesma época que a Nakata, e desde o começo era para ele ser um treinador, de preferência da guardiã. Mas em um primeiro momento ela não precisaria de treinamento, pois seria uma guardiã normal, com todos os seus poderes ao máximo. Graças a isso, ele acabou ficando "de canto", e eu não pensei nele por um bom tempo. Mas quando eu defini a personalidade e a vida da Nakata, ele veio bem a calhar. Além de ser o treinador da guardiã, ele seria de grande importância para quando ela fosse viver entre os humanos. Como Nakata é uma "criança", sua identidade falsa só poderia ser uma criança também, no máximo uma pré-adolescente. E como crianças não vivem sozinhas no mundo, Yamato seria, na identidade falsa, uma espécie de tutor da pequena, se passando por seu irmão mais velho. Desse ponto, só faltava a personalidade dele, que não foi difícil de definir. Uma pessoa séria, treinador rígido, bastante racional e organizado, mas que ODEIA quando brincam com ele (o que explica a sua relação com Shiefa). Relaciona-se facilmente com as pessoas, e geralmente é amigo de todos._

Mais no próximo capítulo, pessoas. A ação voltará à nossa história, não percam!

Beijos


	16. Daidouji em ação!

Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (será que conseguirei chegar até o final dessa história sem repetir nenhum comentário daqui?).**

Capítulo 16 - Daidouji em ação!

Um ar denso predominava o ambiente, enquanto um forte cheiro de enxofre contaminava o seu nariz. Fazendo muita força, abriu os olhos, para olhar o negrume que estava presente. Sentiu um aperto no coração, mas seu rosto não mostrou essa reação. Estava muito fraca.

Com um esforço descomunal, olhou para o lado e depois para o outro. Pelo visto, ainda não haviam chegado. Perguntou-se quanto tempo ainda agüentaria viver aquela situação, quanto tempo seu corpo suportaria. Ficava surpresa ao pensar que ainda não tinha sucumbido, mas sabia que era questão de semanas, talvez de dias. Logo, já não conseguiria acordar, e a respiração cessaria por completo. Seu coração doía ao pensar nisso... tinha tantas coisas ainda por fazer, tanto a viver! Mas o que mais lhe deixava triste sequer era o desejo de coisas que nunca aconteceriam, e sim o que estaria abandonando.

Como ela estaria nesse momento? Já estaria sabendo da terrível mentira que estava vivendo? Com certeza não, senão alguém já teria acabado com toda aquela palhaçada. Seu sobrinho não deixaria barato... mas, pelo visto, eles ainda não sabiam. O que lhe deixava com medo. Se tudo que sabia se cumprisse, toda a sua família corria perigo. E não só eles, pelo visto.

Ao longe, um som de porta se abrindo ecoou, e tratou de fechar os olhos rapidamente. Sabia que lhe restava pouco tempo de vida, e, portanto, tinha que se preservar ao máximo. Sua mente, mesmo debilitada, ainda conseguia trabalhar, e tinha que se aproveitar disso o máximo que pudesse.

Os passos de alguém vinham soando pelo ambiente, e ela sentiu uma claridade surgir. O coração voltou a se apertar, pensando no que viria a seguir. As dores, a agonia, a vida que se esvaía conforme o procedimento era feito... pensava em como alguém conseguia ir tão baixo a esse ponto. Era um preço tão alto a se pagar, por algo que sequer durava muito. Quantas pessoas como ela não devem ter sido sacrificadas, da mesma maneira? E em pensar que estava ali por um bobo orgulho... a grande mania de achar que podia contra todos! Sabia que era um defeito seu, mas nunca fez muita questão de consertá-lo. Era a sua marca, aquilo que a fazia ser única, especial. E, de certa forma, tinha orgulho de ser assim. Mas, agora, estava para morrer por causa disso.

Como um condenado no corredor da morte, sentiu seu carrasco vindo buscá-la. Aquele homem lhe despertava curiosidade, de uma certa maneira. Desde o começo ele se mostrava tão fiel e tão dedicado em sua missão que não podia deixar de pensar no porque dele também se sujeitar a tanto. O que levava um homem a ajudar em algo tão sujo e pior, a também entregar algo tão valioso? Sabia que ele não ganhava nada, mas o homem continuava sendo fiel, até o fim.

Sentiu o corpo ser carregado de qualquer maneira, como sempre acontecia. Passou pelo mesmo caminho, abandonando o ambiente com cheiro de enxofre e entrando naquilo que ela sabia ser uma sala. Mesmo de olhos fechados, ela sabia que no centro do chão havia uma grande insígnia desenhada, onde ela seria posta. Uma pequena eternidade com a qual ela nunca se acostumaria.

"Como ela está?" - a voz de sua algoz soou no recinto, tão fria e desdenhosa quanto ela se lembrava.

"Mal, muito mal. Sequer abre o olho mais" - o timbre masculino respondeu, aparentando cansaço - "Se não fosse pelo fato de respirar, diria que ela já está morta".

A mulher se sentou ao seu lado, agarrou o seu pulso e começou a apertá-lo com muita força. Por um pequeno instante, ela sentiu sua energia voltando, sua vida retornando... mas tão rápido quanto veio, foi embora.

"Droga, a energia está acabando. Terei que me controlar a partir de agora" - o pulso foi solto, e por questão de esperteza, ela o deixou cair frouxamente - "Não posso mais abusar, senão ficarei sem".

"Não seria mais fácil arranjar outra fonte? Como a senhora fez tantas vezes?".

"Preciso dessa fonte, seu palerma! Não vê que ela me dá privilégios?" - o tom raivoso da mulher a deixou bastante intrigada. Por que ela era tão especial, afinal? - "Não é só a essência vital dessa mulher que me interessa. Preciso dela para muitas outras coisas".

"Eu sei disso, senhora, mas não acredito que ela dure por muito tempo... o que fará quando o corpo dela sucumbir?".

"Não sei, sinceramente não sei" - um bufo foi ouvido - "Mas também não quero pensar nisso agora. Ela é forte, tenho certeza que, até esse momento, eu já terei tomado as cartas e acabado com a Hierarquia. E então, ela já não será necessária".

"Se a senhora diz, tenha certeza de que irá acontecer".

"Mas é claro! Está tudo pronto?".

"Ah sim! Pode começar o ritual".

Pela terceira vez em questão de minutos, ela sentiu um novo aperto no coração. Sentimentos de medo, fúria, raiva, fraqueza, todos se misturando em seu agoniado coração. Queria poder lutar, mas já não podia mais, e estava condenada à morte nessas condições. Como poucas vezes acontecera em sua curta vida, ela teve vontade de chorar.

E como nunca havia acontecido, também não tinha forças para isso. Nem para soltar uma única lágrima.

--

Yamato abria e fechava a boca com um ritmo alucinante. Na cabeça do treinador, palavras e mais palavras surgiram sem, no entanto, conseguirem se organizar em uma frase. Mas ele sabia que, embora fosse o único a mostrar tal reação, todos estavam se sentindo da mesma maneira. Espanto era a palavra escrita na testa de cada um dos presentes.

"Treinar a Sakura?" - Yamato finalmente conseguiu dizer algo - "Eu?".

"Exatamente" - a velha senhora Sara deu um sorriso - "Imagino que tenha dado tempo o suficiente para Mick contar todos os nossos planos. Ou ela se excedeu novamente contando como a França é maravilhosa?".

"Claro que não!" - Mick fez uma careta - "Fiz tudo como a senhora pediu".

"Só Sakura e eu não estamos entendendo nada por aqui?" - Shaoran resmungou, também fazendo cara feia. Eles estavam totalmente perdidos com o que a senhora Whitman havia proposto. Depois da conversa que haviam tido a sós, a idosa mandou chamar os outros, e quanto estes chegaram, ela mandou Yamato treinar Sakura, sem mais nem menos.

"Eu irei explicar tudo, jovem Li" - ela sorriu, parecendo bastante feliz - "Como eu já havia dito, Sakura tem que saber controlar a magia, assim como as artes marciais. E não vejo pessoa melhor para treiná-la do que o treinador de uma guardiã!".

"Mas a Sakura é a mestra das Cartas!" - Yamato se exasperou - "Ela é muito mais forte que eu! Como conseguirei treiná-la?".

"Nakateri Yue também é mais forte que você, e nem por isso ela o vence num confronto direto".

A garota bufou com o comentário:

"Não venço porque não quero!" - ela virou o rosto infantilmente.

"O fato é que Yamato conhece todas as técnicas de combate relacionadas com a magia, e sabe ensiná-las muito bem!" - Sara sorriu quando Sakura levantou a sobrancelha - "E sim, eu também observei o treinamento que ele aplica na pequena Nakata. E gostei muito do que vi, Clow criou um excelente treinador".

"E onde eu entro nessa história toda?" - Shaoran perguntou - "A senhora me disse que eu teria parcela nesse plano".

"E terá. Você ficará encarregado de treinar Sakura também".

"Ué, mas esse trabalho não é do Yamato?" - Meilin perguntou - "A senhora está me confundindo".

"Yamato pode ser um ótimo treinador para magias, mas não acredito que ele tenha tantas habilidades ao lidar com as artes marciais. Nesse aspecto, a melhor pessoa que vi durante minhas observações foi o senhor Li. Não que a senhorita esteja muito atrás" - Meilin sorriu com o comentário - "Mas ele ainda possui algo que pode ser muito útil contra Rytwild".

"E o que seria isso?" - Shaoran ficou curioso com o comentário.

"A cumplicidade que você possui com Sakura" - ela olhou para os dois - "Isso será essencial neste momento, lembrando que ela não possui muito tempo para treinar. Claro que não é esse o principal motivo. Sabe, será bom vocês saberem... trabalhar juntos".

Sakura e Shaoran se entreolharam, mas logo em seguida baixaram a cabeça, envergonhados. Sara sorriu por dentro, pensando nas conseqüências do seu plano. Bem, já o tinha na cabeça há algum tempo, mas a idéia de aproximar os dois garotos a deixava ainda mais empolgada em executá-lo. Precisava juntar aqueles dois, e depressa!

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo e Nakata sorriram. Elas também viram naquele treinamento a oportunidade de juntar os amigos novamente. Claro que teriam bastante trabalho, tendo em vista que os dois eram extremamente teimosos e orgulhosos. Mas, com algum esforço, aquele "tempo" não iria demorar muito.

"E então, meus jovens, aceitam a proposta de treinar nossa jovem Mestra?" - perguntou Sara, olhando para Shaoran e Yamato.

"Bom... por mim, tudo bem" - respondeu o treinador, meio sem jeito - "Ainda acho que não sou a pessoa adequada para o trabalho, mas eu o aceitarei, sim".

"E você, senhor Li? Aceita fazer de Sakura uma excelente lutadora?".

Shaoran olhou para a namorada com um olhar quase que ressentido. Por ela, faria isso e muito mais. Mas ela toparia?

"Será que eu posso?" - ele perguntou, encarando-a fixamente.

Sakura sentiu seu coração apertar. Desse jeito, as coisas ficavam cada vez mais difíceis...

"Muito bem, acho que estamos entendidos" – Sara, com alguma dificuldade, se levantou – "Temos agora que arranjar um lugar para o treino. Creio que a casa dos Li seja um bom lugar..."

"Eu acho melhor não" – Tomoyo se manifestou, chamando a atenção de todos. Sentindo os olhares de estranhamento dos outros, ela tratou de completar – "Bom, seria um lugar muito óbvio. Rytwild pode estar vigiando, ou algo assim".

Sakura olhou para a amiga, e viu que ela estava incomodada. Talvez soubesse a real razão de Tomoyo não querer que o treino fosse na casa dos Li. Talvez fosse pela mesma razão que ela não se sentia confortável naquela casa.

A mãe de Meilin.

"Então, que lugar a senhorita sugere?" – Sara encarou Tomoyo profundamente – "Aqui no hotel não possuímos espaço suficiente para os treinos".

"Eu posso ceder a minha casa. Temos bastante espaço lá, e aposto como minha mãe não se incomodará de cedê-la à Sakura".

"Mas como eles irão treinar magia lá?" – Meilin questionou – "E o monte de empregados? Eles não devem achar muito normal uma garota soltar raios por aí".

"Eu arranjo um lugar seguro, não se preocupem" – a morena sorriu – "Então, aceitam o convite?"

"Por mim está tudo bem" – Sara fechou os olhos e se pôs em uma posição de concentração – "Falta saber se eles aceitam".

"Por mim tudo bem" – Yamato deu de ombros – "Tendo espaço, está ótimo".

"Por mim também" – Shaoran olhou para Sakura – "Você aceita?".

"Sim, claro. Na casa da Tomoyo está ótimo".

Sara ia dizer alguma coisa extra sobre o treinamento, mas não teve tempo para tanto. Nesse exato minuto, Daniel entrou no quarto, interrompendo a velha senhora:

"Com licença, Sara" – o garoto viu que os convidados ainda estavam lá, e na mesma hora tratou de se redimir – "Oh, desculpe. Não sabia que eles ainda estavam aqui".

"Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Dani" – Sara sorriu para ele, um sorriso quase materno – "Tem alguma novidade?"

"Ah sim. Consegui uma festa para esse final de semana. Parece-me que haverá uma reunião empresarial aqui no hotel, e a recepção me pediu para animar o ambiente".

"Pelo visto, já andou fazendo a sua propaganda, não é mesmo?" – Daniel ficou vermelho, e Sara riu abertamente – "Você é um bom profissional, Dani. Parabéns pelo trabalho, e espero que continue assim".

"Obrigado, Sara. Ah, e tenho uma informação do Eriol também".

"Eriol? Ué, achei que ele tivesse saído".

"E saiu. Recebi a informação por telefone" – Daniel disse algo no ouvido de Sara, e a senhora ficou espantada – "Foi isso que ele me disse".

"Ora, mas isso é inesperado. Se bem que... é, talvez seja bem útil. Acho que já sei o que fazer quanto a isso. Daniel, ligue para Eriol. Diga para ele cuidar de todos os detalhes".

"Sim senhora. Com licença" – ele prestou reverência para Sara e acenou para os outros.

"Creio que já esteja bem tarde, e sinto que já passei dos meus limites" – Sara se sentou novamente, com a ajuda de Mick – "Eu queria fazer as apresentações oficiais, mas pelo visto não agüentarei. Acho que já acertamos tudo que tínhamos de acertar, não é mesmo? Agora só falta combinar os horários de treino, mas essa função eu deixarei com vocês".

"Quando eu deverei começar a treinar?" – Sakura perguntou – "Quero dizer, há alguma urgência nesse treino?"

"Você acha que há? Bem, eu aconselharia a começar o treino amanhã mesmo, mas isso depende de vocês, sobretudo de você, Sakura. Se acharem que não há urgência no treinamento, comecem a qualquer hora. Mas... bem, vocês sabem a minha opinião". – ela deu um longo suspiro – "Mick, levem-nos até a entrada. Se Daniel estiver lá, peça para levá-los em casa. Se não, chame um táxi, que eu pago a corrida".

"Não, senhora Sara, não precisa...".

"Vocês vieram até aqui por minha causa, Sakura. Preciso sim dar uma assistência a vocês. E não discuta comigo".

Sem dizer mais nada, todos saíram dali, prestando reverência a Sara como despedida. Mick os guiou até o saguão de entrada, onde Daniel ainda estava fazendo algumas ligações:

"Ah, você não vai começar com frescura, vai?" – o brasileiro parecia exaltado – "Ora, Eriol, o que você queria? Você é a pessoa mais próxima dela. Eu sei que você anda ocupado e... o que, eu? Eu não. Quem você acha que eu sou, assistente de imprensa da Hierarquia? Tá, inglês, eu já entendi, mas foi ordem da Sara. É, eu sei que ela anda te sobrecarregando, mas dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com ela, você é a pessoa mais indicada. Ok, eu falo com ela. Se cuida".

"Afinal, o que o Eriol tem que fazer?" – Mick perguntou, quando Daniel desligou o telefone – "Você está tão misterioso quanto a isso".

"Nada demais. Só... um pequeno imprevisto" – ele reparou na presença dos outros – "Pelo visto, terminou a reunião".

"Já não era sem tempo" – Shaoran reclamou – "Isso está ficando cansativo".

"Pelo visto, ela falou da idéia do treinamento".

"Você já sabia?" – Nakata perguntou, espantada – "Podia ter dito antes".

"E estragar o prazer da Sara em dar ordens pra todo mundo? Não, obrigado. Eu prefiro continuar vivo" – ele olhou para Sakura – "Onde será o treino?".

"Na casa de Tomoyo" – a card captor respondeu – "Por enquanto, é o melhor lugar".

"Tomoyo" – ele olhou para a morena – "É você, não é mesmo?".

"Sim, sou eu".

"Certo, talvez eu apareça por lá então" – ele olhou para Meilin e entregou um cartão para ela – "Quando tiverem dia definido, me liguem avisando da hora e local. Adorarei ver o treino da nossa pequena Regente".

"Ah sim, pode deixar" – Meilin guardou o cartão, embora não tirasse o olhar de Daniel – "Eu ligarei".

"Pelo visto, alguém está se dando bem por aqui" – Nakata comentou com Tomoyo – "Pena que não é o casal que a gente queria que fosse".

"Mas, se tudo der certo, será o nosso casal" – a morena olhou discretamente para Shaoran e Sakura – "Afinal, o treino será lá em casa, não é mesmo?".

"Ah, então há um plano".

"E como há"

As duas começaram a rir em alto som, assustando a todos os outros. Yamato apenas olhou de esguelha antes de comentar para si mesmo:

"Essas duas me dão medo".

--

A noite estava estrelada e sem nuvens. A lua estava tão visível que era impossível não se encantar com o seu esplendor. Uma lua minguante, que muitas vezes as pessoas nem se davam ao trabalho de olhar. Por que será que todos gostavam tanto da lua cheia? A minguante tinha quase tanto esplendor e beleza quanto a cheia, mas passava uma sensação de tristeza. Talvez fosse por isso.

As pessoas não gostavam de tristeza, e evitavam de todas as formas. Por que seria? Uma vez na vida queria sentir aquela tristeza... pelo menos saberia como era.

"Posso saber por que você está aí, toda pensativa numa janela?" – a mãe perguntou, entrando no espaçoso quarto amarelo – "Quem vê, pensa que você está esperando um príncipe encantado".

"Talvez eu esteja" – ela respondeu, sorrindo para a mãe – "Reparou na lua hoje?".

"Dei uma olhada. Está minguante, não é mesmo?".

"Parece o Shaoran. Tão desanimada, murcha...".

"Está assim por causa do seu irmão?".

Shiefa voltou a olhar para a lua no céu. Deu um suspiro longo, antes de continuar:

"Ele está muito triste desde que a Sakura pediu aquele tempo. É como se ele...".

"Estivesse em Hong Kong, longe dela" – Yelan se sentou do lado da filha mais nova – "Seu irmão está totalmente apaixonado por essa garota. Depende de sua alegria, de seu sorriso. E estar perto dela sem tocá-la é a mesma coisa do que estar longe. Talvez até pior".

"Ele gosta muito dela, não é mesmo? Lá em Hong Kong, ele era tão diferente; sempre rabugento, chateado, triste. Aqui, ele é outra pessoa! Ver ele tão murcho de novo... sei lá, é estranho".

"Eu sei, também não gosto da idéia. Ainda mais sabendo que o motivo da 'briga' é totalmente inútil. Mas não acho que seja isso que esteja te deixando assim, mesmo sabendo o quanto você gosta do seu irmão".

Shiefa ficou quieta, apenas admirando o céu. Yelan colocou a mão na sua cabeça, como costumava fazer quando ela era pequena. Não demorou muito para a filha começar a falar.

"Sabe, mamãe... eu tenho inveja do Shaoran, às vezes".

"Por que ele tem alguém pra amar?".

"Como... como a senhora sabe?" – Shiefa encarou a mãe, realmente assustada.

"Você também é uma pessoa de dar inveja, Shiefa. São poucos que conseguem ser tão alegres como você ou como suas irmãs".

"Elas são felizes porque possuem alguém. Fuutie e Fanrei estão noivas, e Fenmei está no mesmo caminho. Até mesmo Shaoran! Assim que essa crise entre ele e Sakura passar, ele também deve querer noivar. Só eu que ainda estou solteira".

"Isso te incomoda? Ser a única solteira dos irmãos?".

"Não exatamente".

"Então, o que está te deixando assim?".

"Eu queria descobrir como é sofrer por amor" – Yelan se assustou levemente com as palavras da filha, porém não demonstrou – "Eu sou tão feliz que, às vezes, me irrito com isso".

"Sempre achei que ser feliz era algo bom".

"E é, mas... vamos ser sincera, mamãe, quem me leva a sério?" – ela abaixou a cabeça levemente – "Todos me vêem como uma criança feliz, que só quer saber de brincadeiras. O que eu posso oferecer para os outros? Nunca vivi nada de especial! Nenhuma aventura, nenhum sentimento... nem mesmo quando papai morreu. Eu era tão pequena que nem lembro. Sou uma criança mimada, que sempre teve tudo que quis, e por isso é feliz. E por isso ninguém me leva a sério".

"Ah, é isso" – Yelan levantou o rosto da filha pelo queixo, de forma que as duas se encarassem – "Sabe, você sempre foi a mais feliz das minhas filhas. Seu pai, mesmo com aquele jeito sério que ele tinha, adorava ver o seu sorriso quando aprontava alguma. Ele nunca conseguia te castigar. Achava que seria reprimir algo que ele sempre quisera: alegria de viver".

"Alegria de viver? Como assim?".

"Essa vontade de viver intensamente, sem se preocupar com os problemas. As dificuldades parecem tão pequenas quando você está por perto, Shiefa. Parece tudo tão fácil de resolver que até conforta".

"O problema é que nem sempre as coisas são fáceis de resolver. A forma como eu encaro problemas é tão infantil quanto uma criança de três anos".

"Você não se acha madura, é isso?"

"Você sabe que eu não sou, mamãe" – Shiefa deu um pequeno sorriso – "Por isso eu tenho inveja do Shaoran. Ele é mais novo do que eu, e mesmo assim teve mais experiências. Está sofrendo por amor. E isso só o torna mais forte, assim como mais adulto. Eu queria ter experiências tristes... para poder crescer também".

"Shiefa..."

"Amar uma pessoa deve ser bom. Mesmo que eu não fosse correspondida, eu queria amar alguém, como as minhas irmãs amam seus noivos, como Shaoran ama a Sakura. Sentir humanidade nesses atos de carinho, sabe? Poder aprender com essas pessoas especiais".

"Acho que sei o que quer dizer. Mas não são só experiências tristes que nos fazem crescer. As felizes também, e essas você tem de sobra" – Yelan deu um de seus raros sorrisos – "Quando a não ter ninguém para amar, não se preocupe. Você vai encontrar uma pessoa que te fará ficar de cabelos em pé. E você vai sofrer com isso, mas também será muito feliz. E aí você saberá como essa sua felicidade tão única é realmente especial".

Mesmo sabendo que sua mãe não gostava muito, Shiefa a abraçou fortemente. Yelan, com muita timidez, retribuiu o abraço. Quando o momento de carinho acabou, a matriarca sussurrou no ouvido da filha:

"Agora, que tal você passar um pouco dessa alegria pro seu irmão? Ele anda precisando de você".

"Ué, essa não é missão de mãe?".

"Deveria ser, mas estamos no Clã Li. O que significa que eu tenho de segurar aqueles velhos idiotas, para não cometerem nenhuma besteira".

"Eles ainda estão com essa história de voltarmos para Hong Kong?".

"Eles querem Shaoran longe da Sakura. Mas eu irei falar sobre a Hierarquia. Quem sabe eles não se interessam no status e param com essa frescura?".

"Eles podiam ir embora. Tirando tia Hyang, nenhum deles faria falta".

--

"Eu estou quase lá, quase lá, é hoje que eu te venço" – Kero apertava todos os botões possíveis do pobre console do videogame, como se isso fosse adiantar algo – "Vamos lá, eu sei que consigo, vamos lá. AH NÃO!".

"E novamente eu venci" – Spinel colocou o seu console delicadamente no chão – "É sério, Kerberus, acho que chega de videogames por hoje. Não sei como você agüenta essa besteira".

"Não é besteira!" – Kero parecia a ponto de chorar – "Eu peço uma revanche. Dessa vez, sei que vou vencer".

"Essa já é a oitava revanche que você pede. Minha cabeça já dói de tanto olhar para essa televisão".

"O que foi, Spi? Está com medo de perder?".

Spinel suspirou pesadamente. Havia ido até Kerberus com a única intenção de dar um recado de Eriol. Mas desde que chegara, o Guardião de Olhos Dourados não lhe dera nem a chance de falar. Queria apenas derrotá-lo em uma partida de videogame.

"Vamos lá, Kerberus. Com você não há jeito mesmo".

E enquanto os dois voltavam a jogar, Sakura chegava em casa. Daniel se recusou a deixá-los ir a pé, e os trouxe com o mesmo carro que tinha usado para buscar Monique no aeroporto. Havia deixado a todos, e deixou Sakura, Yamato e Nakata por último. A garota achou até bom, já que os primeiros a serem entregues foram Shaoran e Meilin.

"Está ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar longe dele" – ela comentou, enquanto abria a porta de casa – "Ah, por que tem que ser tão difícil, hein?".

Treinar com Shaoran seria a coisa mais complicada, e a estava preocupando muito. Tomoyo garantiu que até o dia seguinte teria tudo pronto para o treinamento, então começariam logo após a aula. O treinamento em si até agradava a garota... o problema seria o seu treinador.

"Com tantas pessoas, tinha que ser logo ele?" – ela pensou consigo mesma – "Meilin podia me treinar, ora bolas".

Ficava se perguntando quanto tempo agüentaria. Queria muito voltar para o namorado, mas ainda não se sentia pronta. Não conseguia esquecer o beijo dele em Meilin, e por mais que soubesse que ele não o fizera por mal, ainda se sentia incomodada. Tinha que sentir que ele a queria, que a desejava. E ainda não sentia isso, pelo menos não por completo.

"Cheguei!" – ela gritou para a casa, esperando uma resposta. Como essa não veio, foi até a cozinha, que permanecia vazia – "Ué, será que papai ainda não chegou? Ele deve estar muito ocupado na faculdade".

Vendo que não adiantava procurar mais, resolveu subir para o quarto. Queria muito tomar um banho e descansar. Nunca os dias haviam sido tão duros como aqueles.

E mesmo com todas as novidades sobre a Hierarquia, ela continuava pensando em suas cartas. Onde Rytwild estava, falando nisso? Fazia um tempo que ela não aparecia.

Já estava terminando de subir a escada, pensando na sua atual inimiga, quando ouviu barulho no quarto. Bem, Kero costumava ser bastante barulhento quando estava sozinho em casa, mas parecia que havia mais alguém com ele. Mas quem?

"Pode tentar o que quiser, mas não vai me derrotar" – Kero gritava com tanta voracidade que Sakura até se assustou – "Você vai me pagar, dessa vez eu não perco".

"Estranho, Kero estará jogando videogame? Mas ele nunca gritou tanto assim".

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" – a voz do pequeno guardião parecia meio assustada, o que deixou sua dona apavorada – "Ah não, você não vai conseguir. Eu não vou deixar, não!".

"Ai meu Deus, será que alguém está tentando pegar o Kero? Será a Rytwild? Ai, Kero, o que está acontecendo?".

"Não, pára com isso, NÃO!".

Sakura não esperou nem mais um instante: abriu a porta com tudo, avançou correndo com o pingente do báculo nas mãos, já o invocando e gritando pelo nome do guardião. Com o objeto já em mãos, empunhou de maneira defensiva e saiu procurando o seqüestrador de seu querido Kero. Mas, para a sua surpresa, o bichinho estava na frente da televisão com cara de desolado, enquanto um pequeno gatinho preto-azulado estava suspirando ao lado de Kero.

"Só assim para ver se você pára com essa história de revanche" – Spinel suspirou, enquanto repousava o console na sua frente – "Espero não ter que desligar esse videogame de novo".

"Spinel Sun?" – Sakura, após se recuperar do susto, finalmente reconheceu o guardião de Eriol – "O que faz aqui?".

"Boa noite, Sakura" – Spinel cumprimentou a garota com uma reverência – "Desculpe-me o escândalo, mas é que Kero não queria parar de jogar, então tive que desligar o videogame, depois da oitava revanche consecutiva".

"Como se isso fosse alguma novidade" – a card captor desligou a televisão, e pegou Kero no colo – "Ficou desafiando o Spinel, não foi?".

"Eu posso vencer ele, eu sei que posso" – Kero dizia as palavras de maneira desconexa, sem ligar para a dona – "Mais uma revanche, por favor."

"Você deveria ver isso, ele está ficando doente" – Spinel apontou para Kero.

"Ah, ele sempre foi" – Sakura abraçou Kero, tentando consolá-lo – "Mas o que faz aqui, Spinel? Não sabia que tinha voltado para o Japão também".

"Eu sempre estou onde mestre Eriol está. Inclusive vim aqui hoje para dar um recado dele para Kerberus, mas ele não me deixou falar".

"Recado? Que tipo de recado?".

"Pediu para que Kero a acompanhe em todos os lugares que a senhorita for. Está ficando perigoso, e é melhor a senhorita ter uma proteção. Mesmo que seja a de Kerberus".

"Ei!" – Kero pareceu sair do transe em que estava – "Eu posso defender a Sakura muito bem".

"Ótimo, então faça isso" – Spinel encarou Kero com a expressão emburrada – "E pare de jogar videogame".

"Agradeço pelo recado, Spinel, e também pela preocupação de Eriol" – Sakura ficou séria – "Mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha, pode deixar".

"Como quiser, senhorita. Mesmo assim, ande com Kerberus, talvez seja útil".

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – Kero fez menção de avançar, mas Sakura o segurou.

"E Nakuru?" – a garota tentou mudar de assunto – "Ela também veio? Não a vi no hotel".

"Ruby Moon ficou na França, virá para o Japão daqui a alguns dias. Quis aproveitar as lojas de Paris" – Spinel fez cara feia ao lembrar-se da alegria de Nakuru ao ver as lojas da capital francesa.

"Bem típico de Nakuru" – Sakura sorriu, mas depois ficou séria novamente – "Bem que eu queria estar animada assim".

A garota sentou-se na sua cama, olhando para o teto, pensativa. Kero e Spinel se encararam, percebendo a repentina tristeza da garota. Ambos voaram até ela, Kero passando a mão na cabeça da dona:

"Algum problema, Sakura?" – Kero perguntou, visivelmente preocupado – "Está passando mal?".

"Não, Kero, apenas estou desanimada. Não se preocupe".

"É o Moleque ainda, não é? Você sente falta dele".

"Está tão óbvio assim?".

"Sei que não deveria me intrometer" – Spinel começou – "Mas se a senhorita está sofrendo, por que não volta com o descendente de Clow?".

"É muito complicado, Spinel. Nem eu mesma entendo, às vezes".

"Não acho que seja mais complicado do que ficar sofrendo à toa" – Sakura encarou o guardião de Eriol ao ouvir isso – "Esse menino sempre te fez bem. Pra que se preocupar com um pequeno incidente, tendo em vista toda a história de vocês?".

"Eu odeio ter que admitir, mas Spi está certo" – Kero se emburrou – "E odeio ter que admitir isso também, mas você precisa do Moleque. Não está te fazendo bem ficar longe dele".

Sakura encarou os dois guardiões, que lhe sorriam discretamente. Era incrível como todos se preocupavam com ela. Deviam achar que ela era uma criança desamparada, que precisava de ajuda.

Ou apenas era como Tomoyo havia dito: gostavam dela, e por isso queriam ajudá-la. Assim como ela sempre queria fazer com eles.

"Obrigada, queridos" – ela deu um beijo na cabeça de Spinel, e depois na de Kero – "Mas isso é algo que tenho que resolver sozinha".

"Sakura, cheguei!" – a voz de Fujitaka soou no recinto abaixo do quarto, enquanto se ouvia o barulho da porta da frente sendo fechada.

"Já estou descendo, papai!" – ela saiu do quarto, animada por ver o pai.

"Esses dois, sempre complicados" – Spinel suspirou – "E o pior que é perigoso ficarem separados".

"Eles ficam melhores quando juntos. Espero que se acertem logo" – Kero pareceu se dar conta de algo – "E você não ouviu isso de mim".

"Eu não me daria ao trabalho de tanto, Kerberus. Estou mais preocupado com Sakura no momento. Tomara que ela e o descendente de Clow se acertem logo".

"Ih, orgulhosos do jeito que eles são, vai demorar bastante ainda".

"Eu não acho. Ela já está bastante sentida. Não vai agüentar".

Kero encarou Spinel com um brilho nos olhos. O guardião de Eriol percebeu a animação repentina do companheiro, e ficou meio assustado:

"Ei, por que está me olhando assim? O que quer aprontar dessa vez?".

"Que tal uma aposta?".

--

Rytwild olhava para a sua prisioneira profundamente. Já fazia mais de duas horas que ela estava ali, apenas encarando a mulher. Essa estava bastante debilitada, mais do que antes. Realmente, não agüentaria muito tempo. Isso significava que ela teria que ser rápida.

"Senhora, eles chegaram" – o fiel empregado entrou no recinto com cuidado, sabendo que qualquer movimento brusco poderia irritar sua senhora.

"Eu já irei. Pode se retirar".

"Sim senhora".

"Não, espere!" – ela olhou de esguelha para ele – "Onde estão as cartas?".

"No lugar de sempre, senhora. Quer que eu as pegue?".

"Não, não será necessário" – ela sussurrou para si mesma – "Preciso ser mais rápida a partir de agora".

"Disse alguma coisa, senhora?".

"Isso não é da sua conta. Se bem que... diga-me uma coisa: quanto tempo você acha que essa mulher agüenta?".

"Deixe-me ver" – ele pegou na mão da prisioneira, que estava totalmente gelada – "A senhora parece ter tirado mais energia do que o normal dessa vez".

"Responda à minha pergunta, seu idiota".

"No ritmo normal, talvez uns dois meses, três no máximo. Mas, se continuar retirando essa quantidade de energia vital absurda, ela não durará nem um mês".

Rytwild não respondeu. Apenas se agachou ao lado da prisioneira, e encarou o seu rosto. Mesmo sofrido, ainda havia certa alegria nele, algo que ela não conseguia roubar, por mais que tentasse. Era um rosto gracioso, vivo, belo. Como o seu costumava ser, há muitos anos atrás.

"Eu preciso ser rápida, preciso recuperar as outras cartas logo" – ela comentava, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer outra pessoa – "Estou há muito tempo sem atacar. Não posso me demorar mais".

"A senhora pretende atacar a senhorita Kinomoto? Mesmo com toda a Hierarquia aqui no Japão?".

"Dane-se aquele monte de idiotas. Sou muito mais poderosa do que eles, e dessa vez estou preparada" – um sorriso maligno surgiu no rosto dela – "É a hora de acertar contas com o Clow e com a Foster".

"E quando será o ataque, senhora?".

"Amanhã" – ela se levantou e foi se olhar em um espelho que estava próximo – "Vou decidir qual carta usar hoje à noite. Portanto, não quero ninguém me perturbando, entendeu?".

"Sim senhora, providenciarei isso. Com licença".

Enquanto o subordinado se retirava, Rytwild continuava a se olhar no espelho. Por mais que continuasse com aparência de jovem, percebia nitidamente que a vida já não mais habitava naquele corpo. Toda a cor, a alegria, a essência... tudo havia ido embora com os anos. E mesmo com a energia vital roubada, ela não conseguia recuperar a vida de seu rosto, de suas mãos. Estava definhando, sabia disso. Mas não se renderia, nunca. Mesmo sabendo que isso custava o que mais amava.

Ela mesma.

Concentrou energia em volta do corpo branco e frio. Era incrível como a energia vital da prisioneira era forte. Fazia realmente milagres, e estava durando mais do que qualquer outra energia que ela já tinha roubado.

Em poucos instantes, a sua aparência havia mudado totalmente. Já não tinha mais os olhos vermelhos e o rosto pálido. Estava levemente ruborizada, não como as outras pessoas, mas isso se consertava com uma forte maquiagem. As mãos voltaram a ser jovens, e os cabelos brilhantes.

Estava exatamente igual à sua prisioneira. E estava na hora de novamente assumir a sua vida.

--

Tomoyo olhava orgulhosa para a quadra de tênis de sua casa. Com certeza, seria o melhor espaço para o treinamento. Já havia ordenado que tirassem a rede que dividia o espaço em dois, deixando um amplo salão à disposição de Sakura. Finalmente estava dando uma utilidade àquele lugar. A mãe havia construído para jogar, mas como sempre estava ocupada, o lugar estava inutilizado, já que Tomoyo não jogava tênis.

"Então este é o lugar?" – Yamato comentou, olhando com cuidado o recinto – "Interessante".

"Eu espero que sirva para o treinamento" – Tomoyo comentou com um sorriso – "Fica afastado da casa, e é bastante espaçoso. Ninguém os incomodará aqui".

"Assim espero" – o treinador se sentou no chão, e começou a encará-lo – "Pelo que eu percebi, não tenho muito tempo para treinar Sakura. Precisarei ser bem rigoroso".

"Você já é rigoroso" – Nakata comentou, enquanto olhava a rede que seria retirada em pouco tempo – "Não tem como ser mais".

"E você, Shaoran?" – a morena perguntou ao chinês, este totalmente alheio à conversa – "Gostou do lugar?".

"Sim, é bom" – ele concordou quase que automaticamente.

"Você acha que precisará de mais alguma coisa? Sakura pode se machucar aqui".

"Uns colchões, talvez. Nada muito extravagante".

"Ih, pelo visto, ele continua aéreo" – Nakata se aproximou do amigo – "Pra você está bem difícil, não é mesmo?".

"O quê?" – Shaoran pareceu acordar de um transe, e encarou Nakata meio confuso. Os grandes olhos azuis da garota o encararam seriamente, deixando o garoto bem desconfortável.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando" – Nakata fez um bico enorme – "Não está na hora de acabar com isso, não?".

"E o que você quer que eu faça? Beijá-la à força?".

"Seria uma boa idéia" – Nakata sorriu – "Sakura ia adorar".

"Deixe de besteiras, menina" – Yamato empurrou a garotinha para o lado, se aproximando de Shaoran – "Olha, eu sei que vocês dois estão passando por um momento difícil, mas não deixe que isso afete no treinamento. Sakura precisa muito aprender a se defender, e isso deve ser prioridade".

"Eu sei das minhas obrigações, Yamato, não precisa dizê-las" – o chinês fez cara feia – "Aliás, acho que foi para isso que viemos. Discutir sobre o treinamento de Sakura".

"Exatamente. Ia te perguntar sobre isso agora mesmo. O que você sugere?".

Os dois começaram a discutir sobre o que deveria ser feito com Sakura. A Card Captor chegaria em algumas horas, para o início do treinamento. Nakata e Tomoyo ficaram apenas observando os dois garotos conversando técnicas e métodos de treinamento, mas com sorrisos nos rostos.

"Você preparou tudo, não é mesmo?" – Nakata comentou em voz baixa, embora estivesse animada.

"Sim. Eu já combinei a hora com Meilin. Ela virá mais tarde com Sakura, e quando o treino de Shaoran estiver mais ou menos na metade, vocês duas devem sugerir um café. O resto, você já sabe como fazer, não é mesmo?".

"Eu sei" – Nakata olhou para Yamato – "E o que fazemos com ele?".

"Não se preocupe" – Tomoyo deu uma risadinha baixa – "Falei com uma pessoa que pode dar um jeito nisso".

"Porque eu tenho a impressão de que você enfiou a Shiefa nisso?".

"Porque eu realmente enfiei" – Tomoyo sorriu ainda mais – "Mas por incrível que pareça, dessa vez não foi idéia minha".

"Não? E de quem foi?".

"Da própria Shiefa. Sabe, ela quer muito ajudar" – a morena suspirou – "Tivemos uma longa conversa sobre isso ontem à noite. Ela me ligou sabendo no que poderia ajudar, e juntas tivemos essa idéia. Ela cuidará bem do senhor Yamato".

"Tomara. Hoje tem que sair".

Nakata ficou observando Yamato e Shaoran conversando sobre o treinamento de Sakura. Yamato estava bastante animado, discutindo diversos métodos de treinamento, enquanto o chinês apenas o ouvia. Shaoran estava atento, era verdade, mas ainda assim não parecia estar totalmente empenhado. O plano de Tomoyo não daria certo se Shaoran continuasse daquele jeito. O chinês parecia estar desistindo também, e entrando no estado de tristeza que Sakura já se encontrava. E eles não precisavam disso.

Afinal, alguém teria que tomar a iniciativa. E se Shaoran desistisse, tudo iria por água abaixo. Porque Sakura não daria o braço a torcer. Ela estava orgulhosa demais para isso.

"Bobos" – Nakata comentou, em voz alta, olhando fixamente para Shaoran.

"O que disse?" – Tomoyo perguntou, confusa.

"Nada, esquece" – Nakata encarou a morena seriamente – "Tomoyo, seria demais eu conversar com o Shaoran antes da Sakura chegar?".

"Conversar com ele? Bem, eu creio que não. Mas se me permite perguntar... o que você quer falar com ele?".

"Nada demais. Eu só... preciso falar com ele" – a garotinha arregalou os grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis – "Por favor!".

"Ah, por mim tudo bem. Você tem que pedir a ele agora".

"Você acha que eles vão demorar muito?".

"Bem, empolgado do jeito que o Yamato anda... acho que sim".

"Ah, saco" – Nakata se sentou no chão, e passou a encarar os dois meninos. Tomoyo sorriu com a obstinação da pequena guardiã. Ela também torcia muito pela felicidade de Sakura, e sabia que tinha nela uma grande companheira. Mas não podia ficar atrás: tinha que arrumar o salão de tênis rapidamente para o treino... e para o plano que tinha em mente.

"Então é nesse ponto que nos focaremos" – Yamato concluiu, esticando-se para relaxar, depois de quase quarenta minutos sentado na mesma posição – "Acha que teremos tempo?".

"Se não tivermos, teremos que intensificar o treinamento" – Shaoran fechou os olhos, em um momento reflexivo – "Mas estamos combinados. Você começa com a parte mágica e eu termino com a parte física".

"E já não era sem tempo" – Nakata resmungou, ainda sentada no mesmo lugar de antes – "Não podiam ser um pouco mais rápidos?".

"E eu posso saber por que a pressa?" – Yamato retrucou, abaixando-se e olhando nos olhos da garota – "Até onde eu saiba, a Sakura não chegou".

"E quem disse que eu preciso dela? Quero falar é com esse senhor aí" – a garotinha apontou para Shaoran, que se assustou:

"Comigo?".

"E tem outro Shaoran Li por aqui?" – Nakata olhou feio para o chinês – "É com você mesmo".

"Tudo bem, eu falo com você" – ele se sentou, sendo acompanhada por Nakata.

"Ótimo. E Yamato, poderia sair, por favor?".

"Você não acha que anda muito abusada hoje não, mocinha?" – Yamato fez cara feia, recebendo outra de Nakata.

"E você está atrapalhando a minha missão aqui. Vamos Yamato, o assunto é sério".

"Missão?" – Shaoran levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado – "Que missão?".

"Acho que sei do que está falando" – Yamato desfez o bico, mas continuou sério – "Tudo bem, eu me retiro. Mas olhe lá o que vai fazer. Não quero o treinamento interrompido".

"Pode deixar, eu sei da sua rigidez. É coisa rápida, eu garanto".

"Está bem. Vou ver como Tomoyo está indo com a arrumação do ambiente".

Assim que Yamato se retirou, Nakata passou a encarar Shaoran. O garoto realmente ficou incomodado. Não importava o quanto de tempo passasse com aquela pequena guardiã, o olhar dela sempre incomodaria.

"Você disse que queria falar comigo" – ele começou, tentando se desviar do olhar sério e profundo de Nakata – "Diga, o que é?".

"Na verdade, eu só queria te fazer uma pergunta. Será que eu poderia?".

"Você sabe que pode, pequena. Só não entendo por que tanta pressa?".

"Porque o treinamento da Sakura começa agora" – Nakata abaixou o rosto – "E eu tenho medo".

"Medo? Do quê?".

"De você não dar conta" – aquilo deixou Shaoran abalado, mas ele continuou ouvindo a garota – "Sabe, você parece mais triste do que Sakura ultimamente. E eu fico me perguntando se você conseguirá treiná-la dessa forma".

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Nakata? Eu sei muito bem separar as coisas".

"Eu sei disso. E isso me preocupa".

"Hã?".

"Eu irei explicar" – Nakata se ajeitou melhor – "Você sabe separar as coisas Shaoran, sabe até demais. Em uma situação normal, isso seria bom, porque Sakura entenderia muito bem e isso não te afetaria. Mas agora... bem, ela pode não suportar a separação E o treinamento rígido. E ela já está mal demais. Você suportará ver a Sakura ficando ainda mais triste?".

Shaoran entendeu o que Nakata queria dizer. Ela sabia muito bem que a única coisa que ele não suportava era ver Sakura sofrendo. E ele já estava chegando ao limite de sua paciência. Se Sakura piorasse, ele com certeza sairia do controle.

"Eu fico preocupada com você também" – a garotinha continuou – "Você já não está sabendo lidar direito com a situação, e o treinamento pode piorar. Por mais controlado que você seja, fico com medo de você não saber lidar com isso tão perfeitamente quanto deveria".

"Você me surpreende a cada dia, Nakata" – o chinês sorriu levemente para ela, deixando a garota vermelha – "Definitivamente, de criança você só tem a aparência".

"Sakura é minha dona, e você é meu amigo. Eu não poderia ficar de boca fechada em relação a isso. E alguém precisa ter atitude aqui, não é mesmo?".

"Você tem razão. Mas eu sinceramente não vejo muito que fazer" – o garoto baixou a cabeça, intrigando a garotinha – "Eu também tenho medo, Nakata".

"Medo do quê? É isso que eu não entendo! Não há do que ter medo!".

"Claro que há" – ele disse isso com tanta convicção que a guardiã até se assustou – "Você não entenderia tão facilmente".

"Você não sabe até o momento que tentar, não acha?".

"É difícil de explicar" – ele colocou as mãos no cabelo, mostrando nervoso – "A Sakura é uma das coisas mais importantes que eu tenho. Ela já está tão assustada e perdida... tenho medo de pressioná-la e ela acabar desistindo de vez. Eu não suportaria perdê-la, Nakata. Não mesmo".

"Shaoran..."

"Eu espero o tempo que for, se isso for garantia de que ela continuará do meu lado. Não precisa nem ser como minha namorada... se eu pressioná-la, posso perder até a amizade dela, que já está sendo bem difícil de manter. Eu tenho medo de perdê-la. Por isso que eu não tomo uma atitude".

_Você tem o tempo que quiser_

_De você aceito o que vier..._

_Menos solidão_

"Mas se você não tomar uma atitude, ela nunca vai voltar pra você!"

"Eu sei disso. Mas de que vai adiantar ela voltar à força comigo? Ela estará infeliz do meu lado. Não Nakata, eu prefiro ter a Sakura como amiga a obrigá-la a algo ou perdê-la".

_Me promete tudo outra vez_

_Na esperança louca de um talvez_

_Me basta a ilusão._

"Eu não sabia que você se conformava com tão pouco" – Nakata abaixou a cabeça para encarar Shaoran severamente nos olhos – "Você definitivamente não é o Shaoran que eu conheço".

"E como você queria que eu estivesse? Sabe, eu também sofro, sabia?".

_Só te peço um brilho de um luar_

_Eu só quero um sonho pra sonhar_

_Um lugar pra mim_

_Eu só quero um tema pra viver_

_Versos de um poema pra dizer_

_Que te aceito assim._

"Então acho que estava enganada" – Nakata fez bico – "Achei que você pudesse ser o lado forte da relação, mas pelo visto eu errei. Já passou pela sua cabeça que a Sakura pode estar te testando?".

"Me testando?".

"Exatamente. Eu ficaria muito brava se um namorado meu beijasse outra garota. Se fosse comigo, ele teria que provar que me ama de todas as formas possíveis".

"Mas eu amo a Sakura".

"Pois não é o que parece"

_O que eu sei é que jamais vou te esquecer_

_Eu me agarro nessas fantasias pra sobreviver_

_Eu não sei se estou vivendo de emoção_

_Mas invento você todo dia pro meu coração._

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – ele perguntou, começando a se exaltar.

"A Sakura quer que você prove seu amor. Mostrar o quanto você gosta dela. E se você não tomar uma atitude, aí que vai perdê-la".

"E como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza?".

"Porque a minha identidade falsa é de uma garota. Fui criada como uma garota. Convivo com outras garotas, e sou guardiã de uma. Acho que tenho um pouco de conhecimento nessa área, não?" – Nakata pôs uma mão no ombro de Shaoran – "Vai por mim, Shaoran. A Sakura tem um bom coração e não vai considerar que você a está pressionando. Mostre que gosta dela. Prove o seu amor a ela. A não ser que você queira se enganar a vida toda".

Shaoran suspirou, cansado. Nakata lhe deu um sorriso simpático antes de sair andando pela quadra e começar a ajudar Tomoyo com os preparativos. O chinês ficou com o olhar perdido, pensando em todas as coisas que a guardiã lhe dissera. Talvez ela estivesse certa, ele estava sendo fraco quando precisava ser forte. Mas ele tinha que confessar que estava perdido. E isso feria altamente no seu orgulho... mas quando se tratava de Sakura, a coisa sempre mudava de figura. Ele nunca era o que costumava ser.

_Deixe saudades, nada mais._

_Por que é que os corações não são iguais?_

_Diga que um dia vai voltar_

_Para que eu passe a minha vida inteira me enganando_

_Deixe saudades, nada mais._

_Por que é que os corações não são iguais?_

_Diga que um dia vai voltar_

_Para que eu passe minha vida inteira te esperando._

"Você falou com ele?" – cochichou Tomoyo no ouvido de Nakata, ao ver a pequena com um sorriso no rosto.

"Falei. Acho que mexi no orgulho dele. Isso deve resolver".

"Por que eu tenho impressão de que vocês duas estão aprontando?" – Yamato perguntou, enquanto estendia um colchão no chão da quadra.

"Porque nós estamos!" – Tomoyo respondeu antes de dar um sorrisinho discreto.

Yelan parou à frente da porta da sala de estar da casa dos Li. Soltou um suspiro, cansada. Havia sido convocada para uma reunião urgente com os anciões, e não estava gostando disso. Quando uma reunião era convocada às pressas, era mau sinal, sempre. E seus instintos diziam que mais uma vez teria aborrecimentos. Tudo o que não precisava.

"Bom, espero pelo menos conseguir falar com Hyang" – a matriarca do clã pensou consigo mesma – "Ela é a única com quem posso contar por enquanto".

Com cuidado, ela abriu a porta, encontrando os três anciões já presentes. Hyang lia um livro com uma expressão muito séria, enquanto Hyu e Chen jogavam xadrez, ambos com expressões bem leves no rosto. O que estariam deixando os dois tão felizes assim?

"Você se atrasou, Yelan" – Chen comentou, enquanto fazia um movimento com o cavalo.

"Estava resolvendo assuntos particulares".

"E que tipo de assuntos particulares você pode ter? Acho que sabe que a matriarca do Clã não pode esconder nada dos anciões".

"Eu sei" – disse Yelan, com a expressão mais séria que tinha – "Mas aposto como vocês não gostariam de saber o que eu estava fazendo no banheiro, ou gostariam?".

Hyu colocou no rosto uma expressão enojada, enquanto Chen olhava desacreditado para a face inexpressiva de Yelan. Hyang riu baixinho. Sem dúvidas, a matriarca do Clã ainda possuía o senso de humor da juventude. E o de ironia, pelo visto, ela tinha aprendido muito bem.

"Creio que vocês me chamaram aqui para dizer algo" – Yelan continuou, querendo acabar logo com o assunto – "Digam logo".

"Mais respeito conosco, Yelan" – Hyu advertiu – "Sei como não nos suporta, mas ainda somos os anciões desse Clã".

"Infelizmente não posso tirá-los dessa posição, mas eu também exerço importante papel nesse Clã. E como matriarca, tenho o direito de escolher de quais anciões estarei a favor".

"Eu disse que ela não gosta de vocês" – Hyang comentou, sorridente – "Uma vez na vida, vocês dois poderiam parar de ser teimosos".

"Hyang, temos um assunto mais importante aqui" – Chen resmungou – "Poderia ser séria, por favor?".

"Que bom que concordamos que há um assunto mais sério a ser tratado" – a anciã, de repente, ficou séria, e abaixou o livro que estava supostamente lendo – "Yelan, querida, por que não se senta? Juro que dessa vez meus irmãos tem algo mais importante a dizer do que injúrias a Sakura".

"Espero" – Yelan se sentou, encarando cada um dos anciões – "Porque está bem clara a minha posição sobre o assunto".

"Ainda voltaremos a esse tópico, e a convenceremos da besteira que está fazendo ao permitir a loucura de seu filho" – Hyu começou a se exaltar, mas parou ao perceber o olhar de reprovação de Hyang – "Enfim, não foi para isso que viemos".

"Então, que tal sermos diretos?" – Yelan se acomodou elegantemente no sofá onde estava sentada.

"Yelan, você nos contou sobre a Hierarquia ontem à noite" – Chen começou, num tom solene de voz. Solene demais, na opinião de Yelan – "Disse que boa parte dos membros está no país, a fim de ajudar na luta contra Rytwild".

"Exatamente" – Yelan encarou Chen seriamente – "A Hierarquia quer impedir que a legítima dona das Cartas perca o que lhe é de direito".

"Sem provocações, Yelan" – Hyu resmungou – "Não queremos entrar nesse assunto".

"Que seja. Apenas disse as intenções da Hierarquia" – Yelan suspirou – "Mas vocês não estão interessados nisso, ou estão?".

"Estamos e não estamos, querida" – Hyang comentou, atraindo a atenção da matriarca – "Você sabe que o Clã Li possuiu muitos membros dentro da Hierarquia, sendo um deles o Mago Clow. Não deve ser surpresa para você que, de certa forma, ficamos interessados na interferência dela no caso de Sakura".

"Como eu disse a vocês, Sakura é a nova escolhida para Regente, assim como meu filho foi o escolhido para Sub-Regente. Normal eles quererem ajudar sua futura líder".

"Exatamente. O que demonstra que eles irão fazer de tudo para Sakura ser a Regente. A questão é: farão a mesma coisa com Shaoran?".

Yelan encarou a velha senhora por algum tempo, procurando entender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Tinha que confessar que havia pensado a mesma coisa há algum tempo, quando o filho lhe contara sobre a Hierarquia. De fato, havia um esforço muito grande para que Sakura se tornasse Regente, e o treino que Sara havia proposto mostrava a intenção da organização em fortalecer sua futura líder. Mas Shaoran... bem, Sara já havia conversado com ele. Mas o esforço realmente parecia menor.

"Vocês acham que eles não estão interessados em convencer Shaoran a se tornar Sub-Regente?".

"Não acho que eles não estejam interessados" – Chen pegou uma peça do xadrez – "É como em um jogo de xadrez. Às vezes, para fazer o oponente mover a peça que você quer, é necessário sacrificar uma peça sua".

"O que Chen quer dizer é que, provavelmente, a Hierarquia está contando que Sakura irá aceitar a posição, depois dos treinos que eles sugeriram e, principalmente, com a ajuda que estão oferecendo para combater Rytwild. Não que ela não seja problema deles também, mas eles bem poderiam ficar omissos, se quisessem" – Hyang explicou, encarando Yelan muito seriamente – "Não se arriscariam a enfrentar Rytwild com praticamente toda sua frota sem ela sequer ter mexido com eles ainda. Entende o que queremos dizer, não é mesmo Yelan?".

"Perfeitamente. A Hierarquia está se arriscando para se aproximar de Sakura. Bem, eles apenas começaram a luta antes do tempo, com a vantagem de se ter Sakura ao lado deles. Muito espertos".

"Espertos demais, eu diria" – Hyu riu – "Pena que eles subestimam Shaoran nesse ponto".

"E por que vocês acham que eles subestimam meu filho? Não acredito que eles sejam tão bobos assim".

"Pois eu acho que são" – Hyang suspirou – "Diga-me Yelan... se fosse você no lugar dessa tal Sara... o que faria em relação a ele?".

"Bem, eu sou meio suspeita para falar, afinal conheço Shaoran muito bem. Sei que ele não aceitaria fácil esse cargo, ainda mais depois da reação que ele teve na última reunião com Sara".

"Exatamente. Mas Sara não conhece nosso Pequeno Lobo muito bem, pelo que parece".

"A senhora Whitman deve acreditar que fazendo Sakura aceitar o cargo, Shaoran também irá aceitar, automaticamente" – Chen soltou um grunhido estranho, antes de continuar – "Isso explica porque essa obsessão em juntá-los logo".

"Isso não seria difícil" – Yelan sorriu – "E seria muito bom se a Hierarquia conseguisse fazer com que os dois se reconciliassem. Mesmo eu sabendo que, se meu filho não quiser entrar para a Hierarquia, não será a entrada de Sakura que irá convencê-lo".

"Você chegou ao ponto que queríamos, Yelan" – Hyang sorriu – "O que pode convencer Shaoran a entrar para a Hierarquia".

"Então essa reunião é para isso? Descobrir um jeito de convencer Shaoran".

"Seu filho, por enquanto, é o futuro líder do Clã" – Hyu fez uma careta que não passou despercebida por Yelan – "E mesmo se não fosse, é um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos de nossa família. Ter um membro como ele na Hierarquia é altamente precioso para o Clã".

"Você sabe que eu odeio esse tipo de manipulação em nossa família, Yelan" – Hyang baixou um pouco a cabeça, mas não deixou de encarar a matriarca – "Odeio ter que pedir isso, porque sei o quão mesquinha essa atitude pode ser, mas ter Shaoran na Hierarquia significaria, sobretudo, proteção a nossa família".

"Vocês querem que eu me encarregue de convencê-lo, não é mesmo?" – Yelan perguntou, sem rodeios – "Realmente, é uma atitude nada nobre. Vocês sabem que eu não gosto quando os anciões tentam manipular a decisão dos membros do Clã em nome de interesses próprios".

"Sabemos" – Hyang respondeu, muito solene – "Eu também não gosto, querida. E quando meus irmãos me propuseram essa reunião, confesso que rejeitei a idéia de início. Mas pense, Yelan... Shaoran pode realmente ser um excelente Sub-Regente, e a Hierarquia pode nos trazer não só conhecimentos mágicos poderosos, mas também uma proteção inigualável. E você sabe que o Clã Li anda precisando de proteção ultimamente".

"Eu sei" – Yelan respondeu, suspirando – "Desde que Hong Kong voltou para as mãos da China, a situação dos clãs não anda fácil. Ainda mais do nosso".

"Então estamos de acordo?" – Chen sorriu maliciosamente – "Temos sua ajuda?".

"Convencerei meu filho a entrar para o Clã" – Yelan encarou Chen e Hyu seriamente – "Mas se houver qualquer tentativa dos anciões de tirar proveito da posição dele, podem ter certeza que sofrerão muito por essa atitude".

"Dou minha palavra que isso não acontecerá, Yelan" – Hyang garantiu – "É um juramento".

"Pois muito bem. Algum outro assunto que queiram discutir?" – Yelan viu Hyu abrir a boca, mas Hyang o interrompeu.

"Quero falar com você em particular, querida" – a anciã se levantou, sendo acompanhada por Yelan – "Venha comigo, por favor".

As duas saíram do recinto deixando Chen e Hyu conversando entre si, revoltados pela interrupção de Hyang.

--

"Uau".

Foi tudo que Shiefa conseguiu dizer ao se deparar com a grande quadra de tênis que já não era uma quadra de tênis. Tomoyo havia feito um excelente trabalho ao transformar aquele ambiente em um magnífico centro de treinamento. Havia colchões por todo lado, bem como isolamento acústico para que ninguém os ouvisse e, ainda por cima, diversos instrumentos como espadas, sacos de pancada e pesos em um canto, que com certeza seriam muito úteis nos dois treinamentos que Sakura receberia. Tomoyo sorria num canto da quadra, onde tinha estrategicamente posicionado sua câmera, pronta para filmar cada lance.

"Ok, nós demoramos tanto assim ou a Tomoyo fez um milagre por aqui?" – Meilin perguntou, ainda admirando o local.

"Eu classificaria como milagre" – Yamato respondeu, enquanto se aquecia – "De repente, começaram a chegar todos esses itens, sem contar o isolamento acústico".

"Para que tudo isso, Tomoyo?" – Sakura murmurou, totalmente envergonhada – "Você deve ter gastado tanto..."

"Sakura, você sabe que eu não me incomodo com essas coisas" – Tomoyo respondeu com um grande sorriso – "Além disso, que amiga eu seria se não fizesse o melhor ambiente de treinamento para você? Lembre-se que a Hierarquia me encarregou dessa tarefa".

"Porque você pediu" – Sakura fechou a cara.

"Exatamente" – Tomoyo ligou a câmera – "Por isso, faça um belo treinamento, sim?".

Shaoran apenas observava a cena. Havia visto todo o esforço de Tomoyo em transformar aquela quadra inutilizada em um excelente centro de treinamento. A morena se preocupava com detalhes quando o assunto era Sakura. E o fato de a Hierarquia ter designado essa função para ela só fazia com que a garota levasse tudo mais a sério. Quando se tratava de Sakura, Tomoyo era, provavelmente, até mais cuidadosa do que ele.

"Muito bem, então iremos começar" – Yamato chamou a atenção de todos – "Meninas, posso pedir que vocês fiquem afastadas dessa região central da quadra? Não quero que se machuquem".

"Sabemos nos defender" – Shiefa retrucou, revoltada – "Não precisamos nos esconder por aí".

"Estou dizendo isso pela segurança de vocês, mas se a senhorita quer se arriscar, tudo bem" – ele deu de ombros – "Mas aviso, o treinamento...".

"Pode ser perigoso e blá blá blá" – Nakata imitou a voz de Yamato, antes de começar a rir da cara que ele fez – "Confesse Yamato, é sempre a mesma ladainha".

"Que seja" – ele ignorou a garotinha – "Sakura, sente-se aqui"

A Card Captor se sentou calmamente, encarando Yamato seriamente. Não porque estava interessada no treinamento (embora achasse a idéia interessante), mas porque não queria encarar o outro treinador. É, isso seria realmente difícil.

"Sakura, Shaoran e eu conversamos sobre as suas condições físicas. É fato que você possui uma resistência física surpreendente, assim como consegue se adaptar a situações mais facilmente do que outras pessoas".

"Bem, isso é verdade nos esportes, mas no resto...".

"No resto também" – Yamato interrompeu – "Posso não ter presenciado, mas muitos aqui estiveram com você durante a captura das cartas, bem como a transformação dessas. E acho que todas essas pessoas concordam que você se acostumou rapidamente com a magia, bem como com o fato das cartas viverem apenas com o seu poder".

"Sem contar que ela ficou mais forte em um tempo incrível" – Tomoyo comentou, fazendo Sakura ficar vermelha.

"O fato é que você, Sakura, consegue se adaptar às situações, e graças a isso consegue usar a magia bem. Porém, não há a mínima técnica nos seus ataques, e sua defesa também é fraca".

"Minha defesa?".

"Como eu posso explicar? Bem, você se defende da maneira que pode, resistindo o máximo que consegue. Mas com isso você absorve muito do ataque do inimigo, sem contar que gasta muita energia desviando dele".

"Quer dizer então que eu sempre errei ao fazer isso?".

"Não é que você erre... muitas vezes, desviar do inimigo até é a melhor solução. Porém, nem sempre é o correto, sem contar que o seu gasto de energia é inadmissível".

"Mas eu não me sinto tão cansada assim".

"Porque sua resistência é forte. Porém, se você poupasse mais a sua energia, seus ataques seriam constantes e mais efetivos. Sem contar outro problema...".

"Tem mais?".

"Há um essencial. Sakura, me diga... quantas vezes você usou a sua magia sem usar as cartas?".

"Hum... nunca, eu acho".

"Exatamente. Você não sabe usar sua magia sem as cartas, e nem sempre isso é bom".

"Mas as cartas são poderosas, por que não é bom usá-las?".

"Usar as cartas é ótimo. O que não é bom é você ser dependente dela. Afinal, a qualquer momento elas podem não estar na sua mão, não é mesmo?".

Sakura abaixou sua cabeça, entendendo perfeitamente o que Yamato queria dizer. Antes de Rytwild, ela nunca havia pensado que um dia poderia ficar sem suas cartas. Afinal, andava com elas para cima e para baixo e, depois do episódio da Carta Vácuo, jurou jamais se afastar delas.

Shaoran apenas encarou a cena, meio desconfortável. Já não tinha dúvidas de que Yamato seria um treinador severo, Nakata já tinha dito isso. Yamato, inclusive, havia conversado com ele sobre esse aspecto...

"_Shaoran, mais uma coisa" – o treinador lembrou, quando o chinês já estava dando a conversa por encerrado._

"_Diga"._

"_Tenho que te avisar que serei um treinador um tanto... severo com Sakura"._

"_E acho muito bom. Não duvide de que eu também serei um treinador severo com ela"._

"_Não duvido. Aliás, tenho certeza absoluta que você saberá separar as coisas. O problema é que há uma diferença entre você ser severo com ela e eu ser severo"._

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"._

"_Muitas vezes eu serei meio carrasco, Shaoran. Sou um treinador de poucas palavras, e graças a isso chego a ser meio grosso. A questão é: você ficará calado quando eu for duro com ela? Mesmo achando que estou exagerando?"._

"_Se você for injusto com ela, eu..."._

"_É disso que estou falando" – Yamato ponderou, ao ver Shaoran se alterar – "Quando se trata de Sakura, você é super protetor, muitas vezes passando do limite. E você sabe que muitas vezes eu parecerei injusto, afinal isso faz parte do treinamento. Tenho que me assegurar que você deixará de ser super protetor com ela e me dará liberdade para fazer o meu treinamento"._

_Shaoran ponderou muito sobre o aspecto. Realmente, não poderia interferir na autoridade de Yamato durante o treinamento mágico. Porém, também sabia que era muito protetor com a garota. Durante o treinamento físico, poderia até se controlar, porque seria ele a treiná-la. Mesmo com dor no coração, teria que ponderar. Agora, ver outro maltratando sua flor... seria realmente complicado._

"_Então, Shaoran, tenho sua palavra?"._

"_Não irei interferir durante o treinamento, Yamato. Mas pode ter certeza de que, se eu achar que algo está errado, depois do treinamento eu irei tirar satisfações com você"._

"_Parece justo" – o treinador sorriu – "Creio que seremos bons professores"._

"Maldito acordo" – o chinês resmungou, baixinho.

"Ora, não ligue pra isso. Yamato ainda está sendo bonzinho" – Nakata comentou, assustando Shaoran.

"Desde quando você está aí?".

"Desde que você ficou olhando o Yamato com raiva" – a garotinha sorriu – "Aposto como você está se mordendo, não é mesmo?".

"Você vai ficar me analisando até quando?".

"Digamos que eu goste de te observar" – Nakata ficou séria – "Quem sabe assim você não se abre mais com as pessoas".

"Eu não sou tão fechado assim".

"Quando está longe de Sakura, você é".

Shaoran ficou quieto, voltando a observar a conversa de Yamato.

"Tendo em vista todos os seus pontos fracos, acho que podemos falar do que interessa" – o treinador encarou Sakura – "Shaoran e eu combinamos treinar você em etapas. No meu treinamento, vamos primeiro treinar sua magia sem as cartas. Você terá que aprender a controlar todos os elementos e criá-los sem ajuda delas".

"Mas eu vou parar de usar as cartas?".

"Não, claro que não. Com as cartas, sua magia é mais controlada e poderosa. Mas eu já disse, é importante você saber controlar seus poderes sem elas. E faremos com que você os use com o máximo poder possível".

"E depois disso?".

"Depois, vamos treinar sua capacidade de usar vários elementos ao mesmo tempo. Eu sei que você já consegue fazer isso com as cartas, mas se conseguir fazer sem elas, creio que seu controle mágico será muito melhor".

"Pelo visto, farei todo o treinamento sem as cartas".

"Não exatamente. Depois desses dois treinamentos, começaremos a usar as cartas, e até lá espero que você já tenha as recuperado. Mas, caso ainda não tenhamos conseguido cumprir essa tarefa, treinaremos com as que você tiver recuperado".

"Eu terei recuperado!" – Sakura falou firme, fazendo todos no recinto sorrirem, até mesmo Yamato.

"É... pelo visto você está se animando" – ele fechou o sorriso – "Mas voltemos ao que interessa. Depois de tudo isso, iremos à penúltima parte do seu treinamento: aperfeiçoar o aproveitamento da sua magia".

"E como isso será feito?".

"Da maneira mais clássica: treinando os seus golpes. Enquanto você dá golpes, eu vou controlando seu fluxo de energia. Foi algo que eu percebi nos últimos tempos, Sakura: você é inconstante no uso de sua energia. Há ataques você gasta uma quantidade absurda, enquanto há outros em que você não usa quase nada".

"Isso parece que vai demorar".

"Bem, temos todo o tempo do mundo. Mas não creio que você demore muito... afinal, como eu disse, você costuma se adaptar rápido".

Sakura ficou vermelha.

"Bem, não vamos mais perder tempo" – Yamato se levantou, sendo seguida pela Card Captor – "Primeiro, quero que libere sua energia ao máximo. Depois disso, tente usá-la para criar vento, tudo bem?".

"Acho que sim. Irei tentar".

De maneira incrivelmente rápida, a presença de Sakura pôde ser sentida no recinto, e Yamato percebeu como era poderosa. Definitivamente, seria difícil treinar todo aquele poder. Talvez por isso optou por apenas ensiná-la a controlá-lo. Isso com certeza seria o suficiente para fazer de Sakura uma feiticeira excepcional.

"Ótimo, agora tente expulsar essa energia pra fora. Quando senti-la sair de você, empurre-a contra o ar. Quero que você produza um vento de 50 km/h. Entendeu?".

"Certo, irei tentar".

Sakura começou a tentar expulsar sua energia, mas isso era extremamente difícil. Geralmente, suas cartas faziam esse trabalho por ela. Elas sugavam seu poder e com isso produziam suas magias. Mas fazer isso por conta própria era bem mais complicado do que ela imaginara.

"Isso vai começar a ficar chato" – Nakata suspirou – "Yamato sempre dá exercícios complicados que duram pelo menos uma hora".

"Ele já te passou esse exercício?" – Shaoran perguntou, curioso.

"Até hoje ele me passa. Claro que a velocidade do vento é bem maior... estou chegando aos 400 Km/h".

"Você se desenvolveu bastante, então?".

"Não muito. Yamato quer que eu chegue aos 500. Mas eu ando tendo dificuldades... não consigo me concentrar muito".

"Por quê?".

"Porque sempre há problemas pra se preocupar. Sabe, a vida de guardiã não é fácil. Mesmo sendo suplente" – Nakata encarou Shaoran – "E você? O que pretende fazer com Sakura?".

"Tenho que ensinar o básico pra ela primeiro. Movimentos, reflexo, concentração".

"Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer".

Shaoran encarou a garotinha seriamente, mas ela apenas sorriu de volta.

"Ok, o que você está aprontado?".

"Eu? Nada! A questão é... o que você vai aprontar".

Ela se levantou e foi para o lado de Meilin e Shiefa, que assistiam ao esforço de Sakura. A Card Captor fazia o maior esforço para expulsar sua energia, mas quem possuía magia podia sentir que ela estava fracassando nessa missão. Yamato era o único que não mostrava expressão.

"Se você continuar a fazer força, não vai conseguir" – ele ressaltou – "O truque é se concentrar. Procure por pontos do seu corpo por onde a magia possa sair... não precisa ter pressa, é preciso ter calma".

Sakura continuou tentando, dessa vez com um pouco mais de paciência. Shaoran percebeu que ela estava concentrando todo o seu poder em um ponto fixo, e se preocupou. Muito poder em um ponto único do corpo era perigoso. Yamato com certeza também percebeu isso, porque ressaltou:

"Sakura, não concentre em um ponto. Você está usando sua força máxima, é perigoso".

"Mas se eu não concentrar num ponto...".

"Você tem que concentrar nos pontos onde sua magia pode sair. E eles são diversos, tente achar pelo menos dois".

"Mas eu não sei onde eles ficam".

"Por isso o treinamento. Esse exercício serve para você descobrir seus pontos e se acostumar a eles. Vamos lá, concentração e calma".

Sakura buscou se acalmar, mas estava bem difícil. Sua força estava muito elevada, e ela mal estava conseguindo controlá-la. Respirou fundo, buscando equilíbrio. Tentou sentir cada parte do seu corpo, as veias estavam saltando com tanta magia, a cabeça começava a latejar. Podia sentir cada poro de sua pele se abrindo com violência, as coisas começavam a ficar escuras...

"Sakura!" – Tomoyo gritou quando viu a amiga desmaiar, mas Yamato segurou a Card Captor com firmeza, colocando-a delicadamente no chão em seguida. Shaoran se remexeu com raiva, porém cumpriu o prometido, e não tomou nenhuma atitude.

"Ok, tudo bem, já acabou" – Yamato dava tapinhas leves no rosto da garota, a fazendo acordar – "Você estava indo bem, mais um pouco e já conseguirá expulsar o poder".

"O que aconteceu?".

"A superfície do seu corpo recebeu magia demais. Como você sempre usou o báculo para retirá-la de dentro de você, a sua pele nunca entrou em contato com tanta magia. Mas não se preocupe, em pouco tempo ela se acostumará. Na verdade, você durou até mais do que eu imaginei".

"Durou mais? Ela não agüentou nem cinco minutos" – Shiefa exclamou.

"Eu esperava que ela não durasse nem dois" – Yamato retrucou – "Está pronta para recomeçar, Sakura?".

"Não seria melhor ela usar menos magia?" – Shiefa continuou retrucando – "A superfície da pele dela irá explodir desse jeito".

"Se ela usar menos magia, não será capaz de sentir com clareza os pontos de fuga do corpo. E quer fazer o favor de parar de se intrometer? Eu saberei quando o corpo dela não puder mais".

Shiefa fez uma cara feia, mas não retrucou de volta. Apenas virou o rosto, não antes de dar um sorrisinho sapeca e pensar "Essa tem volta, Yamato".

"Vamos lá, Sakura, levante-se" – Yamato ajudou a garota a se erguer – "Iremos treinar por mais uma hora e depois você treinará com Shaoran. Até lá, você terá que pelo menos soltar esse poder pra fora".

"Sim... eu vou conseguir, não se preocupe".

A Card Captor se levantou e recomeçou o exercício. Embora tivesse agüentado um pouco mais, novamente desmaiou depois de oito minutos. E desmaiou mais seis outras vezes até que, com quase quarentas minutos de treinamento, ela sentiu. Bem claramente, nas palmas das duas mãos e no centro do peito, a magia começando a fluir para fora. Tentou concentrar a magia nesses três pontos, mas ao tentar fazer isso, sentiu a magia concentrar somente no peito, e novamente desmaiou.

"Ah, finalmente conseguiu" – Yamato novamente acordou Sakura – "Vamos lá, você conseguiu a primeira parte. Só precisa tentar de novo".

"Yamato, ela já conseguiu" – Nakata retrucou – "Pra que tentar de novo?".

"Pra aperfeiçoar. Vamos lá, Sakura, só mais vinte minutos... seu corpo ainda agüenta um pouco mais".

"Certo... eu vou me levantar".

Sakura repetiu mais uma vez o exercício, e novamente, ao conseguir achar os pontos de fuga do seu corpo, sentiu todo o poder se concentrar na região do peito. Tentou fazer com que ele fluísse pelos braços, e estava quase conseguindo... mas o corpo cedeu mais uma vez, e ela caiu.

"Ok, por hoje chega" – Yamato declarou, ao levantar Sakura mais uma vez – "Seu corpo já chegou ao limite, não adiantará mais tentarmos".

"Mas... eu tenho que aperfeiçoar... eu nem criei o vento ainda".

"Fica para amanhã. Por hoje, você já fez o suficiente, e precisa poupar forças para o treinamento de Shaoran. Amanhã você produz o vento".

Sakura concordou e se sentou para descansar. Tomoyo trouxe um isotônico para ela, e ficou encarando o semblante cansado da amiga. Realmente, Yamato pegava pesado nos seus treinamentos. E era bem mais sério do que o normal.

"Você está bem, amiga?" – a morena perguntou, agora entregando um bolinho de chocolate.

"Acho que sim. Só me esforcei demais, mas estou ótima".

"Vou pedir para que continue treinando em casa, Sakura" – Yamato ordenou – "Pelo menos até o ponto de achar os pontos. Tente encontrar outros pontos do seu corpo por onde a magia saia. Quero evoluções amanhã".

"Pode deixar, eu treinarei".

"Então descanse por uma meia hora, daqui a pouco continuamos" – Yamato se retirou para falar com Shaoran, enquanto deixava Sakura conversando com as meninas.

"Obrigado por não me matar" – disse o treinador ao ver como o chinês o encarava – "E com isso não atrapalhar o treinamento".

"Eu cumpro sempre a minha palavra. O que significa que, se continuar assim, eu sempre vou reclamar com você nessa hora".

"Reclame o quanto quiser... você deve saber que não é fácil expulsar a magia do corpo. Mas não creio que essa parte do treinamento durará muito".

"Por que não?".

"Porque eu imaginei que Sakura só fosse conseguir expulsar a magia com uma semana de treinamento. Para alguém que conseguiu isso no primeiro dia... bem, ela com certeza terminará essa etapa logo".

Shaoran não pôde deixar de sorrir com esse comentário. Definitivamente, Sakura sempre o deixava orgulhoso.

"Acho que agora é sua vez" – Yamato se sentou – "Vai começar com o quê?".

"Vou testar os reflexos dela. Embora eu ache que eles sejam bons".

"Sakura é uma menina de fibra" – Yamato olhou na direção dela – "Não é à toa que você olha desse jeito pra ela".

"Desse jeito como?".

"Com orgulho".

Shaoran apenas aumentou o sorriso, sendo acompanhado por Yamato. Ao longe, Nakata via tudo, também com um sorriso. Estaria Shaoran começando a ir com a cara de Yamato?

"Acho que agora é a nossa vez, não?" – Shiefa comentou no ouvido da menina.

"Com certeza. Cuide de Yamato, que eu e Meilin cuidamos do resto".

Shiefa concordou com a cabeça e a atenção das duas voltou para Sakura novamente. A card captor terminou de comer seu bolinho e se levantou com certa dificuldade. Tomoyo a ajudou com certo pesar: sua amiga estava se esforçando muito para se tornar uma feiticeira melhor, a ponto de se esgotar àquele ponto, e ainda assim se levantava. Talvez fosse a hora de dar à sua melhor amiga um descanso... e pelo visto Meilin tinha pensado o mesmo.

"Sakura, você não acha melhor descansar mais?" – a chinesa comentou, como se nada quisesse – "Você não pode treinar artes marciais desse jeito".

"Mas... eu tenho que continuar...".

"Nada disso" – Nakata fez Sakura se sentar de novo – "A senhorita tem que descansar. Desempenho bom só acontece quando se está se sentindo bem".

"Eu acho que ela precisa é de um bom café" – Meilin sugeriu – "Aliás, todos nós precisamos, não acham?".

"Eu concordo" – Tomoyo sorriu ao ver que o plano estava dando certo – "Que tal um chá no jardim?".

"Ei, mas o treinamento precisa continuar" – Yamato começou a replicar, mas teve sua boca tampada pela mão de Shiefa, estrategicamente posicionada.

"Você vêm com a gente, queridinho" – a garota começou a puxar o treinador para fora do salão, mesmo com ele se debatendo e tentando se livrar de sua mão – "E nem adianta reclamar. Eu também sou treinada em artes marciais, portanto não será assim fácil".

Com alguma força, Yamato conseguiu tirar a mão de Shiefa de sua boca, embora ela não o soltasse:

"Você é louca, menina? Quer me matar ou o quê?".

"Eu fico com 'o quê'. E pára de ser chato, você precisa de uma pausa também".

Com algum esforço, Shiefa conseguiu arrastar Yamato para fora, mesmo sob os protestos do mesmo. Todos no ambiente começaram a rir da situação, até mesmo Shaoran esboçou um sorriso. Sua irmã, quando queria, saber mesmo encher o saco de uma pessoa. Mas logo voltou a ficar sério. Esperava começar o treinamento de Sakura logo. Isso estava cheirando armação de Daidouji.

"Olha só, até o general aceitou o chá" – Nakata comentou, sorrindo – "Só falta o outro general".

"Eu vou preparar o chá, enquanto isso convençam o senhor Li do contrário" – Tomoyo piscou para as meninas – "Espero vocês no jardim".

"Eu vou lá falar com ele" – Nakata estava se dirigindo a Shaoran quando, como o previsto, Meilin a puxou.

"Melhor não, Nakata, acho que a Shiefa precisa de ajuda com o Yamato lá fora. Vá lá que eu falo com o meu primo".

"Shiefa? Ah, ela consegue. Eu falo com ele".

"Não, o Shaoran é mal-humorado. Melhor eu lidar com ele".

"Não mesmo. Eu falo".

E como as duas já haviam combinado, iniciou-se uma discussão para ver quem falaria com Shaoran. O chinês apenas acompanhava a briga de longe. Estava se perguntando por que diabos as duas começaram com aquela discussão besta e infantil. Seria isso parte do plano de Daidouji? Bem, quem sabe ele não fosse ajudado com isso tudo.

Sakura, por sua vez, estava ficando agoniada com as duas quase se batendo ao discutir algo, de certa forma, besta. Talvez se ela... ah não, não seria bom. Mas o que poderia ser pior do que ver algo tão... tão... sem sentido quanto aquela discussão?

"Ok chega, vocês duas" – Sakura disse, atraindo a atenção das outras duas – "Parem com essa discussão idiota. Se o problema é falar com ele, eu falo".

"Ah não, Sakura, já me basta a Meilin dizendo que..." – Nakata ia dizer algo, mas Sakura a interrompeu bruscamente.

"Nada de 'mas', Nakata. Eu falo com ele e pronto. Só parem de discutir, por favor. Não gosto disso".

E a card captor saiu, decidida, em direção a Shaoran. Nakata e Meilin apenas sorriram, o plano estava dando certo. De fininho, saíram dali, indo para a terceira parte do plano.

"Será que eles não desconfiaram?" – Nakata perguntou baixinho, enquanto se dirigia ao jardim.

"Shaoran deve ter percebido, mas não deve atrapalhar. Afinal, estamos ajudando ele, certo?".

"Sim! Incrível como Tomoyo realmente conhece Sakura... foi fazer o que ela mandou e deu tudo certo".

"É, só espero que o resto dê certo. Vamos logo, ainda temos que ajudar a preparar o chá".

"Eu sei... ai, um chá romântico para os dois. Duvido que eles não voltem depois dessa".

E enquanto as duas saíam dali, Sakura se aproximava do namorado. Ele apenas a olhava com um meio sorriso no rosto, deixando-a totalmente vermelha.

"Hã... acho que nosso treinamento tem que ser adiado" – ela disse, enquanto evitava encarar o garoto – "Tomoyo quer que tomemos um chá antes de começar".

"Sim, eu ouvi. A discussão daquelas duas estava começando a ficar interessante".

"Você pode vir com a gente? Confesso que estou precisando de descanso".

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes. Já havia percebido que havia algo por trás daquele chá, e poderia jurar que Tomoyo havia preparado um quase jantar romântico para os dois. Acabaria com a festa da morena ou continuava com o jogo? Bem, ele não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

"Vamos. Acho que preciso mesmo descansar antes de começarmos" – ele levantou o rosto dela e a encarou nos olhos – "Mas quero a mesma dedicação que você teve no treinamento de Yamato, certo?".

"Certo" – ela sorriu e os dois se dirigiram para a saída. A card captor estava um pouco aliviada... a situação entre os dois, afinal, não estava tão ruim.

Mas, de repente, tudo isso mudou. Sakura sentiu uma presença forte surgir no ambiente, e imediatamente ela ficou em estado de alerta. Ela conhecia aquilo... estava demorando para voltar, mas havia chegado, de novo, a hora.

"Você sentiu isso?" – ela perguntou, olhando para todos os lados.

"Senti. O que será que ela quer dessa vez?".

Um vento muito forte surgiu no ambiente, fazendo a pesada porta da quadra se fechar com um estrondo. Shaoran imediatamente correu para tentar abrir a porta, mas depois de toda força aplicada, viu que ela havia sido fechada com magia.

"Droga... estamos presos".

"Isso só pode significar uma coisa" – Sakura procurou o ponto onde a magia estava mais forte – "Rytwild quer ficar a sós conosco".

"Na verdade, era só com você" – a mesma voz fria, que arrepiava a espinha de Sakura, soou no salão – "Mas como esse pirralho não sai de perto de você, acho que vou cuidar dos dois de uma vez só".

"Você não cansa, não?" – Sakura gritou, começando a ficar com raiva.

"Acho que não. Apesar de tudo, você me diverte, Kinomoto. E hoje será ainda mais divertido" – um risinho se ouviu antes dela continuar – "Vou propor um jogo a vocês. Garanto que será o melhor treinamento que você pode receber, Kinomoto".

_Continua_

Escondendo a cabeça dentro de um saco, sabendo que vai todo mundo querer me matar depois de mais de um ano de espera.

Ai gente... desculpa a demora. De verdade. Olha, eu sei que nada justifica o tempo que demorei pra vir aqui de novo. Mas foram tantas coisas que aconteceram. Primeiro foi o vestibular, depois foi o computador que queimou, e aí veio a mudança pra Bauru pra poder estudar... juntou-se a morte do meu outro avô, a minha própria crise emocional... enfim, foram muitas e muitas coisas que me fizeram parar de escrever. Muitas vezes, pensei em desistir e entregar a história para outra pessoa continuar. Eu posso dizer que os seis primeiros meses desse ano foram os mais duros da minha vida. Não é nada fácil você mudar de vida como eu mudei, largar tudo que ama para poder fazer uma faculdade, como sempre quis, e ainda se manter emocionalmente estável. E eu confesso que peguei a fic um milhão de vezes para continuar, mas não fluía. Só deu certo há pouco tempo atrás, quando eu saí de férias. Foi quando eu parei, recomecei e respirei (e uma ida ao Hopi Hari que me acalmou MUITO). E resultou nesse capítulo muito grande... vinte e cinco páginas de Word inteiras. E olha que saiu muita coisa que eu nem planejava. A parte principal, eu decidi deixar para o próximo capítulo.

Do mais, vamos ver... ah, eu senti saudades de vocês. De verdade. Mesmo com todas essas crises para escrever, eu sentia falta de ficar horas na frente de um computador escrevendo. Comecei uma fic de Harry Potter, que acho que foi também uma grande ajuda pra me ajudar a voltar. Eu precisava daquela empolgação de novo, sobretudo na hora de ter idéias. Porque o que me fazia escrever era aquele furacão de idéias surgindo na cabeça, formando uma história que eu apenas colocava no "papel". E quando isso voltou... ah, foi tão bom. Nunca me senti tão bem quanto hoje, quando vi o capítulo pronto. Não agüentei e até deixei de limpar a casa (que já está um caos) pra escrever essa parte. Mal vejo a hora de ver postada!

Outra coisa que eu não poderia deixar de agradecer... teve duas pessoinhas que me ajudaram muito nessa parte. Uma foi a Juliana. Que nunca parou de me mandar e-mails pedindo (quase implorando) para eu não desistir. Acho que sem ela eu não teria voltado a ativa.

A outra é a Tammy. Ela que passou por coisas piores que as minhas e ainda assim continua firme e forte. Ela me inspira, de todas as formas. Ai, piriguete, muito obrigada! Te amo, garotinha.

Bem, eu ia continuar com a historinha de como surgiu SDN... mas eu estou tão ansiosa pra postar e com tanta coisa pra fazer em casa, que eu vou deixar pra próxima. Também não garanto quando será a próxima postagem. Tomara que eu continue nessa empolgação!

Beijos gente... adoro vocês mesmo, demais!

Ah... e reviews não custa, sabe? Eu adoraria receber!


	17. Verdade ou Desafio

**Depois de alguns anos, nunca imaginou se sentir entediada e desanimada. Certo, a sua vida não era das piores, ao contrário, sequer tinha do que reclamar. Mas ainda assim, algo faltava na sua vida, e pedia desesperadamente por ação. Bem, seu desejo foi atendido... agora, será que ela agüenta?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os outros personagens são da Clamp®, eu só sou mais uma doida varrida que vou fazer todos eles sofrerem (tentando ser pontual e voltar ao ritmo de antigamente... vamos ver se dessa vez eu consigo.).**

Capítulo 17 – Verdade ou Desafio

Sara olhava pela janela do seu quarto de hotel. Estava sozinha, já que Mick e Daniel saíram para algo muito importante, ou pelo menos assim eles disseram. Lá fora, Fausto cuidava de Hilbert com todo o cuidado, enquanto Layla continuava resmungando atrás dele. Gabrielle estava sentada por perto, lendo alguma coisa que Sara não conseguia reconhecer, mas pelo visto era algo importante, pois a francesa estava muito concentrada. Angelita, por sua vez, estava dormindo, sentada em uma cadeira perto da piscina do hotel. Sara sabia que aquele sono da modelo não era comum... com certeza estava tentando entrar em contato com os anjos, atrás de alguma informação. Os outros controladores estavam fora, com alguma missão. Ou assim esperava.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, muito firme e apressada. Sara conhecia cada controlador da Hierarquia, e podia jurar que era Pierre, querendo alguma coisa dela. Suspirou, cansada. Por que logo ele era o controlador mais complicado de todos?

"Entre, Pierre, está aberta" – ela disse, se sentando em sua cama.

"Sério, Sara, às vezes tenho medo de você" – ele resmungou ao abrir a porta – "Como diabos você soube que era eu?".

"Só você para bater na porta de maneira tão grosseira".

"Olha só quem está falando" – ele riu de maneira sarcástica – "A controladora que costumava quebrar a maior parte das portas".

"Isso foi há muito tempo, Pierre. Você sequer era da Hierarquia quando isso acontecia".

"Queria ter te conhecido nessa época, Sara" – ele se sentou numa cadeira, logo à frente dela – "Aposto como era bem menos certinha".

"Eu era, no mínimo, inconseqüente. Mas o tempo me ensinou a ter mais responsabilidade. Ainda mais depois que assumi o cargo de chefe da Hierarquia".

"Ainda assim... aposto como gostaria mais de você naquela época. Pena que, quando entrei, você já era uma velha rabugenta".

"Diz isso por que pego no seu pé?".

"Digo isso pela maneira como está lidando com a situação" – ele a encarou seriamente – "Parece que irá morrer se não conseguir trazer aqueles dois garotos para nós".

Sara suspirou pesadamente. Era incrível como a idade, a cada dia, pesava mais. Perguntava-se quanto tempo mais iria agüentar. Sabia que seus dias estavam contados... portanto tinha que ser o mais rápida possível.

"Pierre, você tem total consciência de que, caso nós não consigamos os dois, provavelmente você terá que assumir a Hierarquia" – ela falou, em um tom de voz calmo – "Afinal, depois de mim, você é o membro mais velho. Embora tenha a cabeça de uma criança de dez anos".

"Sei disso, Sara, e já te disse que prefiro morrer a assumir isso aqui. Sabe que não tenho paciência para tanto".

"Exatamente por isso que você tem que nos ajudar a convencer Sakura e Shaoran a serem os Regentes. Não é bom para a Hierarquia ficar tanto tempo sem os seus comandantes supremos, e sabe-se lá quando aparecerão os próximos. Além disso, é de seu interesse que eles assumam, não é mesmo?".

"É, eu sei disso" – ele abaixou a cabeça, indicando que estava pensando em algo.

"Por que você é tão arredio, Pierre? Não entendo porque você tem que ser tão complicado. Nem Mick e Daniel, que são os membros mais novos, me dão tanta dor de cabeça quanto você me dá".

"Você sabe bem o motivo. Afinal, você era igual a mim, não é mesmo?".

"Mas eu nunca abandonei a Hierarquia, nem nos meus piores tempos" – ela suspirou, mostrando cansaço – "E eu era bem jovem naquela época".

"Diga-me a verdade, Sara. Se você pudesse voltar atrás, teria feito a promessa ao Clow?".

Sara pensou por um segundo. Um sorriso terno apareceu no seu rosto, lembrando os velhos tempos.

"Sem sombra de dúvidas. Só pediria para Sakura e Shaoran nascerem um pouco antes. Esses anos extras de vida estão acabando comigo" – ela desfez o sorriso – "Agora me diga logo o que você quer de mim. Tenho outros assuntos importantes".

"Eu realmente queria entender como você faz isso" – ele suspirou – "Muito bem, eu preciso ir para Okinawa nesse exato momento".

"Okinawa? O que diabos fará em Okinawa?"

"Talvez isso te responda" – ele retirou um pedaço de papel do bolso e entregou a ela – "Recebi o aviso hoje de manhã. Se tudo estiver certo, nesse endereço morava um homem que, há uns cinco anos, desapareceu. Dizem que, na última vez que foi visto, ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher pálida e muito extravagante".

"Bela maneira de descreverem Rytwild. Mas como pode ter certeza que esse moço a acompanhou?".

"Você sabe que os fantasmas são sensíveis à magia. E me garantiram que tanto o desaparecido quanto a mulher eram bem poderosos".

"Se ele a seguiu, isso explicaria de onde ela retira tanta magia" – Sara sorriu para Pierre – "Você poderia ser útil assim o tempo todo, Pierre".

"Sem conversas, Sara. Preciso ir para Okinawa ainda hoje, e você sabe que estou zerado".

"Tudo bem. Mas só te darei as passagens, no máximo arranjo um hotel para você por lá. E nada mais".

"Mas Sara...".

"Nada de "mas", Pierre. Não quero saber de você se embebedando pelos bares de Okinawa. Preciso de todos os dados urgentemente, e você sabe disso. Agora vá".

Ele saiu fungando do quarto, parecendo mais um adolescente que foi castigado pela mãe. Sara suspirou, cansada. No fundo, sentia inveja de Pierre. Apesar de todos os defeitos, ele ainda possuía a vivacidade da juventude. Diferente dela, que tivera que esconder a sua, assim que fizera aquela promessa a Clow. Não, realmente não se arrependia de tê-la feito... mas, com certeza, se pudesse voltar atrás, teria tomado outras atitudes para cumpri-la.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eriol olhou mais uma vez para o painel do aeroporto. Segundo seus cálculos, o avião que estava esperando já deveria ter chegado há, pelo menos, quarenta minutos. O painel avisava que o vôo estava atrasado, e isso apenas irritava mais o jovem mago.

"Vamos lá... tenho tantas coisas pra fazer ainda".

"Você parece a um ataque de nervos" – dizia um homem moreno e alto, com os cabelos negros e sotaque espanhol – "Como nunca vi antes, diga-se de passagem".

"Julian, você não sabe como dependo das pessoas que aqui chegarão" – Eriol sorriu para o Controlador das Chuvas – "Tem certeza de que o tempo estava bom para voar?".

"Se não estivesse, eu daria um jeito, e você sabe disso" – sorriu o homem – "Agora, se está tão ansioso assim, por que não as trouxeram logo?".

"Nakuru não quis vir, queria fazer algumas compras em Paris".

Julian gargalhou alto.

"Bem ao estilo de Nakuru. Estou com saudades daquela danadinha, tenho que assumir".

Julian Constantine era um dos membros mais recentes da Hierarquia. Mexicano alegre, divertido e, sobretudo, admirador de personalidades fortes. Exatamente por isso gostara da guardiã de Eriol, desde o primeiro instante em que colocara os olhos em Nakuru, durante sua cerimônia de admissão na Hierarquia. Nakuru, como sempre fazia durante algum evento da organização, conversara e se animara muito, bem como agarrava todos os membros jovens que podia, enquanto Spinel não a afastava dali. Ao ver Julian, ficou muito agitada, e rapidamente começou a falar com ele, emendando frases e fazendo perguntas discretas e indiscretas. Exatamente por essa razão que, quando Eriol comunicara que ia buscá-la no aeroporto, Julian se ofereceu prontamente para ir junto. O inglês poderia jurar que o mexicano estava apaixonado pela sua guardiã travessa.

"Julian, fico me perguntando quais são suas intenções com Nakuru. Sabe que ela não é humana, não é mesmo?".

"Eu não me importo com esse fator. Gosto do jeito dela, e apenas isso. Se bem que tenho que confessar que você caprichou na hora de criá-la. Realmente fascinante".

"Dê os méritos a ela. Nakuru foi a responsável pela sua aparência na forma falsa, eu não tive influências".

"Mas a forma verdadeira também não deixa a desejar. Aliás, a acho ainda mais bela, se é que isso é possível".

"Não se esqueça de falar comigo quando a pedir em casamento, está bem?".

"Pode deixar" – Julian ficou sério – "E falando em casamentos, casais e tudo isso, a quantas andam nossos regentes?".

"Não tenho total certeza. Tomoyo ficou de me ligar quando seu plano fosse executado. Mas até agora, ela não deu nenhum sinal" – Eriol olhou para o celular – "Isso também me preocupa".

"Você parece muito próximo dessa tal Tomoyo. É a melhor amiga da senhorita Kinomoto, não estou certo?".

"Certíssimo. Tomoyo é praticamente o braço direito de Sakura. E do jeito que anda, logo será o meu também".

"Não a conheço direito, mas me pareceu uma garota responsável, sensata e competente no que faz. Bem ao seu estilo, Eriol".

"Estou vendo maldade em suas palavras, Julian?".

"Há motivos para elas existirem?".

Eriol deu um sorriso maroto e encarou o amigo com o canto dos olhos.

"Quem sabe?".

"Ah, o avião pousou. Elas devem estar vindo".

Eriol voltou sua atenção para o portão de desembarque, completamente ansioso pela chegada das mulheres. Nakuru veio logo, correndo com o carrinho onde colocara suas malas, sorrindo e gritando pelo nome de Eriol. Assim que abraçou seu criador carinhosamente, ela sorriu para Julian, dando-lhe um abraço tão ou mais caloroso do que aquele dado em Eriol.

"Senti saudades de você, Julian. Os franceses não sabiam lidar com meu jeito".

"É o espírito mexicano, poucos possuem essa qualidade" – respondeu Julian, tentando ser galanteador.

"Você bem gosta de ser esnobada, Nakuru" – Eriol riu com a cara emburrada que a garota fez – "Ora, estou dizendo uma mentira? Você corria atrás do Touya o tempo todo, mesmo ele deixando claro que se sentia incomodado com sua presença".

"Ah, mas esse é o charme do Touya" – os olhinhos brilharam – "Não há como não gostar daquele jeito emburrado dele".

"Assim eu fico com ciúmes" – Julian retrucou, em um tom de brincadeira. Nakuru riu, sendo acompanhada pelos outros dois homens.

"Estava com saudades de vocês" – ela abraçou os dois – "Nunca mais me deixem sozinha, certo?".

"Você não estava sozinha" – Eriol retrucou – "E por falar nisso, onde está a nossa outra viajante?".

"Está vindo. Ficou para pegar as malas dela. Coitada, esperou tanto tempo lá em Paris. Se soubesse os problemas que tivemos para embarcar...".

"Excesso de bagagem?".

"Também" – Nakuru fez uma cara de travessa – "Mas o principal foi o atraso do avião. Problemas técnicos, segundo o piloto".

"Vocês, pelo menos, vieram hoje. O que é bom, porque tenho planos para as duas".

"Que tipos de planos?"

Todos se voltaram para a dona da pergunta, que estava parada, com o carrinho de bagagens. Julian cumprimentou-a apertando sua mão esquerda, enquanto Eriol pegou sua mão direita e a beijou.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Kaho".

"Eu não agüentaria ficar na Inglaterra, Eriol, e você sabe disso" – ela olhou para Julian – "Convenceram-se de que eu sou necessária?".

"Nunca duvidamos disso, querida Kaho" – Julian ficou sério – "Mas sabe que não pretendíamos apelar para mais pessoas. Já estamos em um número muito grande".

"Sei disso. Mas me preocupo com Sakura tanto quanto vocês. E posso ajudar".

"Já entendemos isso, Kaho" – Eriol apertou sua mão – "E acredite, chegou a sua hora. Precisamos muito de você".

"Ei, e de mim?" – Nakuru retrucou, fazendo todos rirem.

"Eu preciso totalmente de você, querida" – Julian se usou de um ar galanteador bem falso, fazendo a guardiã rir também.

"Gosto do jeito como esses dois interagem" – Kaho comentou em um sussurro para Eriol – "Será que acharemos alguém para nós assim?".

"Nós já achamos, Kaho" – Eriol olhou nos olhos ametistas dela – "Só não foi pra sempre, como achamos que ia ser".

"Mesmo assim, amo o jeito como se refere a nós dois" – ela deu um beijo em seu rosto – "E garanto que uma certa garota vai adorar quando se referir desse jeito a ela. Tirando a parte de que não será pra sempre, claro".

"Acho que posso dizer o mesmo de você".

"Ei, que tal vocês pararem de fazer um flashback e irmos logo? Estou com fome" – Nakuru retrucou, saindo do aeroporto com Julian.

"Será que já posso ficar a par do que está acontecendo?" – Kaho perguntou a Eriol enquanto eles seguiam os outros dois.

"Temos muito tempo para isso. E ainda bem, porque temos muito a conversar".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A brincadeira que faremos é muito simples" – a voz de Rytwild era muito clara, embora eles não a vissem – "Com certeza já brincaram de Verdade ou Desafio".

"Essa mulher só deve ser louca" – Sakura já havia transformado sua chave em báculo, e procurava a mulher por todos os lados, sendo acompanhada pelo namorado.

"Ela está jogando com a gente" – Shaoran respondeu – "E o pior que sempre caímos no jogo dela".

"Ela sabe exatamente como nos comportaremos na frente dela. E, por enquanto, não temos remédio. Ela ainda está com muitas das minhas cartas".

"Pretendo conseguir todas, ainda hoje" – a voz voltou a soar – "Mas serei um pouco mais delicada dessa vez. Vamos estabelecer as regras do jogo".

"E quem disse que queremos jogar com você?" – Shaoran respondeu em voz alta tentando sentir onde a inimiga estava.

Uma risada bem alta soou em todo o ambiente. Sakura sentiu um arrepio muito familiar correndo a sua nuca, bem típico de quando se encontrava com sua atual inimiga. Uma sensação de estar falando com alguém de outro mundo, acompanhada de um medo que ela não queria sentir. Por mais que tentasse, Rytwild ainda lhe causava arrepios. E ela não gostava nada de se sentir acuada pela presença da megera. O orgulho inflamava em seu peito de tal maneira que o medo acabava se transformando em ódio. Tudo que ela queria, nesse exato momento, era acabar com Rytwild, fazê-la pagar por tudo que fazia e provocava. Teria então suas cartas de volta. E isso era tudo que ela queria naquele momento.

"Jovem Li, até onde eu me lembre, eu não dei opção a vocês" – a voz de Rytwild voltou a soar no ambiente – "Todo o ginásio está coberto por uma barreira mágica, que não os permitirá sair. E, além disso, estou, nesse exato momento, utilizando algumas cartas. Aposto como vocês querem recuperá-las, certo?".

"Pelo visto não temos muita alternativa" – Sakura sussurrou para Shaoran – "Acho que teremos que aceitar".

"Pode ser uma armadilha".

"Dane-se se é uma armadilha. Ela está com as minhas cartas, eu vou recuperá-las".

"Assim que eu gosto de ver, os dois bem comportadinhos" – Rytwild voltou a dizer - "Então vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio um pouquinho. Mas vamos mudar as regras".

"Sabia que tinha algo" – Shaoran sussurrou para si mesmo, já pegando sua espada.

"Não precisa pegar a sua espada, senhor Li, não vamos lutar. Vamos apenas jogar. Mas com uma diferença no jogo. No verdade ou desafio, rodamos uma garrafa para ver quem pergunta e quem responde. Mas hoje, não precisaremos de uma garrafa. Apenas eu irei perguntar aqui, enquanto vocês dois responderão às minhas perguntas e desafios".

"Você só pode estar brincando" – Sakura exclamou – "O que diabos você pode ganhar com isso?".

"Você já verá, querida. As regras do jogo comum ainda são as mesmas. Não vale mentir, bem como não vale se recusar a responder às perguntas ou a cumprir os desafios. Se vocês fizerem qualquer uma dessas coisas, terão que pagar o castigo".

"E qual é o castigo?" – Sakura perguntou, desconfiada.

"Simples: uma carta sua se torna minha".

"AH NÃO!" – a card captor gritou, revoltada – "Eu não vou participar disso, pode ir esquecendo".

"Já disse que vocês não têm escolhas, querida. Além disso, o que você tem a perder? Você não tem porque mentir ou recusar os desafios, ou tem?".

"Ela tem razão, Sakura" – Shaoran olhou para ela – "Mas, só por garantia, vamos sempre pedir verdade. Pode ser que os desafios dela nos obrigue a fazer coisas que não queremos".

"Então vamos começar. Será dez rodadas, coisa bem rápida. E vou começar por você, senhor Li. Verdade ou Desafio?".

"Verdade, é claro".

"Pois muito bem" – os dois puderam ouvir o suspiro de Rytwild antes dela continuar – "Senhor Li, qual é o ponto fraco da sua querida Sakura?".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, surpreendido. Ele sabia qual era o ponto fraco de Sakura, e era até meio óbvio. Sakura tinha como fraqueza as pessoas que amava. Bastava fazer algo a qualquer um que a garota considerasse muito, e ela perdia o juízo. Mas Rytwild não podia saber disso. E agora ele entendia o porquê do jogo.

'Pelo visto eu vou ter que mentir' – ele pensou consigo mesmo – 'Mas se eu mentir, Sakura perde uma carta dela. Se bem que... como ela vai saber que estou mentindo? Se eu for muito convincente, ela não vai saber que estou mentindo'.

"A maior fraqueza de Sakura é a força física" – ele respondeu, recebendo um olhar intrigado de Sakura – "Embora ela seja boa com esportes, ela não tem força nenhuma, portanto não agüenta uma luta por muito tempo, se precisar de força física".

Rytwild deu uma risadinha baixa. Em seguida, uma rajada de vento tomou conta do salão, e uma carta de Sakura, mais especificamente a carta Chuva. Sakura ainda tentou impedir, mas a carta rapidamente sumiu de vista, provavelmente indo parar nas mãos de Rytwild, que não podia ser vista.

"Por que você mentiu?" – Sakura gritou com o namorado, e uma veia saltava de sua testa de maneira bem assustadora – "Você sabe que não é esse o meu ponto fraco".

"E você acha que ela tem que saber?" – ele falou em um tom mais baixo, tentando acalmá-la e trazê-la à realidade – "Eu pensei que não teria como ela descobrir a mentira".

"Eu me esqueci de avisar que há uma carta agindo aqui, queridos" – a voz de Rytwild voltou a soar – "Ela se chama Verdade, e pedi para ela analisar as respostas dos dois. É a carta que rouba as outras caso vocês mintam. Ela gosta de aplicar castigos quando as pessoas mentem, e por isso acatou a minha idéia".

"Agora que ela avisa?" – Shaoran sentou-se no chão, revoltado – "Precisamos pensar em algo".

"Precisamos é recuperar as minhas cartas" – Sakura disparou, perdendo a paciência – "E não perdê-las de novo".

Sem que os dois pudessem ver, Rytwild sorriu abertamente. O jogo de Verdade ou Desafio tinha sempre suas vantagens. Lembrava-se claramente de seus bons tempos, quando o jogo trazia para ela conhecimentos sobre as pessoas que não poderiam ser obtidos facilmente. No caso de Sakura, era muito melhor, porque ela conheceria sua inimiga através das pessoas que a mais conheciam: o namorado e ela mesma. E, pelo visto, ganharia um bônus: o casal se desentenderia. E para ela, era uma grande vantagem mantê-los separados. Sakura e Shaoran, separados, eram muito fortes. Mas juntos, eram mais fortes ainda. E ela sabia disso porque, além de conhecê-los bem, via todo o esforço da Hierarquia para juntá-los de novo.

'Eles querem fortalecer a nova regente deles, chega a ser tocante' – pensou enquanto via Sakura resmungando com Shaoran sobre o erro de ter contado a mentira – 'Mas eles não vão ter esse gostinho, se dependerem de mim'.

"Eu não vou contar alguma coisa que possa te prejudicar, Sakura" – Shaoran tentava argumentar a seu favor

"Eu não preciso de você tentando me proteger, Shaoran. Eu saberia me virar sozinha, ou será que você ainda não entendeu isso?".

"Sua vez, Sakura" – Rytwild interrompeu a briga dos dois – "Verdade ou Desafio?".

"Verdade" – Sakura respondeu, bem curta e grossa.

"A mesma pergunta feita ao Li. Mas agora quero saber a verdade, ou então mais uma carta sua irá embora".

"A minha maior fraqueza são as coisas que amo. Não me importa que me façam mal, mas odeio que façam mal àquilo que prezo muito".

"Boa menina, respondeu a verdade" – Rytwild deu um risinho baixo, satisfeita com a resposta – "Sua vez, jovem Li. Verdade ou Desafio?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meilin batia o pé, impacientemente, enquanto olhava para o horizonte à sua frente. O relógio já marcava meia hora, e nada dos "pombinhos" aparecerem. Isso a fazia pensar em duas hipóteses: ou o casal estava se acertando na quadra mesmo, ou Shaoran preferiu não acatar o plano de Tomoyo, e ficou lá enrolando Sakura. A segunda hipótese parecia mais coerente para jovem chinesa.

Mas, no fundo, não era bem isso que incomodava Meilin. Esperava algo do estilo vindo do casal mais lerdo que conhecera, e o acontecimento estava mais colaborando para sua irritação do que a causando, propriamente. A verdadeira razão da impaciência de Meilin era outra dupla que não aparecia. E sobre essa, ela não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia ter acontecido.

"Eles estão demorando, não é?" – Shiefa perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da prima – "Sakura e Shaoran".

"Ele deve ter dado pra trás, eu aposto. Mole do jeito que Shaoran é".

"Concordo com você, mas meu irmão deu a palavra que faria exatamente como Tomoyo planejou. E ele nunca falta com sua palavra".

"Bem, ele também não perderia muito faltando. Nossos colaboradores nem chegaram ainda".

"Ah, então por isso você está assim" – Shiefa deu um sorriso malicioso – "Queria ver o brasileiro logo, né?".

"E eu estou errada? É um homem bonito, charmoso e simpático. Não vejo mal em investir nele".

"Você está mais do que investindo, Meilin. Você está se interessando por ele, e sua impaciência mostra isso".

"E se estiver? Algum problema?".

"Não, nenhum. Só não precisa ficar irritada, eu só fiz um comentário".

Meilin bufou, impaciente, e deu as costas para a prima. Shiefa sorriu amavelmente com aquela cena, e se afastou, deixando a prima sozinha com seus pensamentos. Encontrou Yamato e Nakata bastante preocupados, olhando fixamente para a quadra que agora servia de centro de treinamentos. Tomoyo, em compensação, olhava para a entrada de sua casa, esperando Daniel e Mick aparecerem. Era a que mais parecia receptiva a conversas, dentre todos. E Shiefa já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio todo.

"Por que você acha que eles estão demorando?" – Shiefa se dirigiu à morena, sentando-se, agora, ao lado dela.

"Eles devem ter tido algum problema" – Tomoyo se voltou para Shiefa, e a chinesa pôde ver a preocupação estampada no rosto da garota – "Eu bem queria que eles estivessem aqui. Acho que algo está errado lá na quadra".

"Então você também percebeu, Tomoyo?" – Yamato perguntou, chamando a atenção das duas, mas sem desviar a atenção da quadra.

"Perceber o quê?" – Shiefa perguntou, ficando preocupada.

"Tem alguma coisa errada por aqui" – Tomoyo se explicou – "Sakura e Shaoran já deveriam ter vindo. Mesmo que eles estivessem conversando, Sakura já teria dado um jeito de vir aqui, por estarmos esperando-os. Shaoran pode até ter dado pra trás, mas ele jamais faria isso".

"Bem, se a conversa estiver muito boa...".

"Tem algo a mais do que isso" – Nakata comentou, também sem tirar a atenção da quadra.

"Senhorita" – uma empregada veio falar com Tomoyo – "Duas pessoas estão lá fora, querendo entrar. Disseram que se chamam Daniel Santos e Mick Kimura".

"Ah, exatamente quem eu esperava. Mande-os vir para cá, sim?".

A empregada consentiu e saiu. Em poucos minutos, os dois chegaram correndo. Mick veio na frente, correndo a toda velocidade. Daniel vinha atrás, com alguma dificuldade, pois vinha carregando um grande equipamento de som, com caixas de som quase do seu tamanho. Meilin sorriu ao ver os dois chegando, e prontamente se ofereceu para ajudar Daniel a carregar as coisas.

"Obrigada, Meilin" – ele agradeceu, passando a carregar o equipamento em dupla com a garota – "Nem sei onde enfiar minha cara. Essa lerda da Mick me atrasou todo ao sair do hotel".

"Eu não ia sair sem tomar banho, obrigada" – a garota fez um bico de revolta – "E pelo visto, nem chegamos tão tarde assim".

"Na verdade, chegaram" – Meilin respondeu, dirigindo um olhar feio à Mick – "Mas nosso casalzinho não deu o ar das graças também, então não se preocupem".

"Não?" – Daniel fez que ia soltar o equipamento, mas Meilin continuou segurando, e ele voltou a segurar também ao ver que a menina ia quase ao chão – "Como eles não estão aqui?".

"Há uma meia hora que estamos aqui, e eles nem deram as caras" – Tomoyo explicou – "Yamato e Nakata acham que há algo errado, e eu concordo com eles".

"Errado?" – Mick olhou para os dois mencionados, que não tiravam os olhos da quadra – "O que pode estar errado?".

"Prestem atenção" – Yamato sugeriu – "Está bem disfarçada, mas com muito esforço, dá para perceber".

Daniel, Mick e Shiefa pararam para tentar perceber o que Yamato queria mostrar. Não precisavam de explicações para saber que ele se referia a uma presença mágica, então Tomoyo e Meilin nem se deram ao trabalho. O primeiro a perceber algo foi Daniel.

"Barreira mágica?" – ele perguntou, olhando para o treinador – "Por que há uma barreira mágica aqui?".

"Está envolvendo a quadra" – Nakata respondeu, atraindo a atenção de todos – "Talvez alguém não quer que saibamos o que acontece lá dentro, nem que saibamos que magias estão sendo usadas".

"Mas Sakura e Shaoran não têm motivos para fazer isso" – Tomoyo pensou em voz alta.

"Eles não... mas uma certa pessoa tem" – Mick completou, entendendo tudo.

"Rytwild? Aqui?" – Shiefa se espantou – "O que ela faria aqui, durante um treinamento?".

"Com os dois sozinhos, é mais fácil para ela encurralar Sakura" – Yamato respondeu – "O problema é que não ouvimos nenhum sinal de luta, e com a barreira não sabemos se eles estão usando magia ou não".

"Não estamos tão longe assim da quadra para não ouvirmos a luta" – Meilin ponderou – "E eu duvido que aquela louca esteja conversando calmamente com eles".

"Vamos esperar mais dez minutos" – Daniel sugeriu – "Eles podem estar conversando e aí iremos atrapalhar. Agora, se eles não aparecerem, vamos lá e destruímos a barreira".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rytwild havia acabado de fazer sua sexta pergunta. Shaoran estava sentado, pensando no que fazer. Na quarta pergunta, Sakura havia perdido a carta Vento. Rytwild perguntara à garota qual era seu principal medo. Por uma questão de orgulho, Sakura respondeu "espíritos" ao invés de "fantasmas". Para Sakura, não era uma mentira, mas para a carta Verdade foi. A Card Captor ainda tentou revidar, mas o próprio Shaoran respondeu que "espíritos" não são a mesma coisa que "fantasmas", e por isso Verdade deve ter considerado uma mentira. Isso apenas serviu para deixar Sakura mais revoltada.

E agora estava ela, pensando no que ia responder. Rytwild havia perguntado sobre o seu principal trauma. Sakura não tinha uma resposta definida sobre o assunto. Tinha a morte da mãe, mas a garota não considerava um trauma, mesmo porque não lembrava direito. Houve também quando lutou com Yue. Mas a luta deu certo no fim, e acabou se tornando uma boa lembrança. Quando Yukito perdeu seus poderes... na época em que aconteceu, Sakura se sentiu fraca. E era como estava se sentindo agora. Incapaz de fazer as coisas sozinha, mesmo que ela mesma gritasse aos quatro ventos que saberia. Mas não poderia mostrar isso. Primeiro, porque Rytwild saberia de mais medos seus. Segundo, porque daria a Shaoran a prova de que ela não saberia se virar. E ela não queria que ele continuasse a protegendo. Ele se prejudicava com aquilo, e ela não aprendia a lutar sozinha. Já não era mais questão de estar chateada com o beijo de Shaoran em Meilin. Agora o problema era com ela. Unicamente com ela.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_(O cheiro de sua pele está grudado em mim agora)_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

_(Você está provavelmente no seu vôo de volta para sua cidade natal)_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_(Eu preciso de algum abrigo para minha própria proteção, baby)_

_Be with myself in center, clarity__, peace, serenity_

_(Ficar comigo mesma concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena)_

"Seu tempo está acabando, Sakura" – Rytwild anunciou, deixando Shaoran mais preocupado, mas Sakura parecia não ouvir – "Diga logo, senão eu serei obrigada a ativar Verdade de novo. E você não quer ficar sem suas cartas, quer?".

"Meu maior trauma foi quando Yukito perdeu seus poderes" – Sakura respondeu, meio aérea – "O que veio depois disso foi só conseqüência".

Ela havia pensado naquilo em voz alta? Já nem sabia dizer. Seu pensamento estava tão longe daquele pesadelo que sequer sabia que pensava ou falava. Sua cabeça apenas dizia "está na hora de você mostrar que cresceu. Provar que pode se virar sozinha". Havia pedido tanto por um pouco de emoção... por que agora não poderia lidar com isso?

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_(E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta do seu cobertor)_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande)_

_And big girls don't cry_

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

_Don't cry, don't cry, __don't cry_

_(Não choram, não choram, não choram)_

Shaoran via Sakura aérea, e pela resposta, já sabia no que ela estava pensando. E, no fundo, se sentia culpado. Primeiro, que foi ele quem desencadeou aqueles pensamentos, ao beijar Meilin. Segundo, porque aquela atitude de Sakura tinha nome: orgulho. E ele foi quem inseminou aquele sentimento na garota, em todos os anos de namoro. Agora, estava mais do que nítido.

"Jovem Li..."

"Não precisa perguntar, Rytwild, isso está ficando repetitivo" – ele respondeu secamente, assustando a bruxa e chamando a atenção de Sakura – "Eu quero Desafio".

"O QUÊ?!" – Sakura saiu totalmente do seu transe e ficou prestando atenção no namorado.

"Eu não posso permitir que essa megera continue a te prejudicar por minha causa. Não, não estou tentando te proteger" – ele acrescentou, vendo que Sakura ia responder – "Mas se você quer continuar nisso sozinha, eu não posso te atrapalhar".

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" – Sakura sentiu os olhos se enchendo de água, mas ela não queria soltá-las – "Eu não entendo".

"Está bem claro que você não entende, Sakura. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Não é algo que você possa evitar, sabe?" – ele olhou nos olhos verdes dela, para que ela sentisse o que ele queria dizer – "Por mais que você possa se proteger, sempre haverá alguém que tentará te ajudar, de alguma maneira. E se, no momento, te deixar resolver as coisas sozinha é a melhor forma de ajuda, é o que eu farei. Não vou me meter no seu caminho. Só que eu não preciso me afastar para fazer isso. Eu vou continuar aqui, do seu lado, tentando te ajudar da maneira que você quiser. Porque é isso que pessoas que amam fazem, não é?".

Rytwild olhava aquela cena estarrecida. Definitivamente, não seria nem a primeira e nem a última vez que ouvia palavras tão impactantes. Mas o efeito que elas causavam era, definitivamente, cada vez mais assustador e acusador. Não era algo que ela gostasse de ouvir, e muito menos de lembrar. Era uma tolice que as pessoas insistiam em acreditar. Exatamente uma tolice.

"_Você não sentiu ainda, não é mesmo?" – ele a pegava pela mão, com a intenção de fazê-la se arrepiar tanto quanto ela o fazia – "Se você soubesse como ele age, entenderia porque quero tanto te ajudar. Não se feche desse jeito, Hina... eu quero te ajudar, quero te proteger. Eu te amo"_

'Não!' – Rytwild balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos de lá – 'São besteiras, e eu não preciso delas para continuar'.

_Memórias_

_Não são só memórias_

_São fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos coisas que eu_

_Nem quero saber_

Sakura não estava muito diferente. Via na sua frente o mesmo garoto apaixonado que conhecera há alguns anos, aquele mesmo garotinho de dez, onze anos que a protegia sem pedir nada em troca, sempre a ajudando quando ela precisava. Ela sequer sabia que era alvo da sua afeição, mas ele não ligava. Apenas queria estar lá, sem pedir nada em troca. E estava lá de novo, e estaria sempre. Não importava o que ela dissesse. Ele até poderia se afastar dela, como ela pedia, mas de alguma maneira estaria lá. Enquanto a amasse, era isso que faria.

E ela não sabia lidar com isso de novo. Aos onze anos, não soube, e teve que esperar meses para poder resolver o problema. Agora, novamente não sabia. Só que, dessa vez, ela não podia esperar de novo. Tinha um relacionamento de anos, uma inimiga maluca e uma Hierarquia que precisava de seu posicionamento. Ela precisava saber como agir. Principalmente com Shaoran.

"Então, Rytwild?" – Shaoran chamou por ela, sabendo que parte do que queria, ele conseguiu – "Não vai dizer qual será meu Desafio?".

"Moleque insolente!" – o sangue dela fervia de raiva, coisa que sempre acontecia quando se lembrava – "Você me paga agora".

"Vamos lá, estamos esperando".

"Pois muito bem" – uma pena que ele não a estava vendo, porque adoraria mostrar o sorriso sádico que acabou de dar – "Você quer ajudar a sua querida Sakura, não é mesmo? Então tenho o desafio perfeito para você".

"E qual é?".

"Mate-a".

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, e Sakura o acompanhou. Rytwild não poderia estar falando sério. Ou estaria?

"Parece que o tiro saiu pela culatra, lobinho" – podia-se ouvir o risinho escondido nas palavras da feiticeira – "Mas pense por esse lado: com Sakura morta, você não terá mais que lutar, e ela não irá sofrer por perder as cartas. Não é uma troca justa?".

"Se você acha que eu vou fazer essa loucura...".

"Você não precisa fazer, Li. Basta mais uma cartinha de Sakura, e tudo ficará bem".

"Você não vai tirar mais uma carta minha" – Sakura gritou, cheia de raiva – "Chega".

"Então esse é o seu fim, querida" – Rytwild gargalhou tão alto que a quadra ecoou os ruídos por alguns segundos – "Vou adorar ver essa cena de camarote".

"Pra mim, chega" – Sakura invocou o seu báculo e se posicionou – "Eu vou acabar com ela agora mesmo".

"Calma, Sakura" – Shaoran começou a sentir algo diferente no ar – "Acho que podemos esperar mais um pouco".

"Esperar? Esperar pelo quê? Ela vai acabar com a gente nesse ritmo".

"Confia em mim" – ele sussurrou para que só ela ouvisse – "E tente recuperar o seu lado atriz".

"O quê?".

"Tudo bem, você venceu" – Shaoran se posicionou com a espada – "Eu vou matar Sakura".

"O QUÊ?" – as duas mulheres gritaram, cada uma por suas razões.

"Sakura, eu sinto muito. Mas ela está certa" - ele pegou na mão da namorada – "Juro que depois eu me vingo por isso... mas não posso deixar que ela continue pegando suas cartas".

"Isso... isso..." – Rytwild vibrava tanto que sequer percebia o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ou com ela mesma.

"Você está brincando..." – Sakura se recusava a acreditar no que ouvia – "Você não teria coragem".

"Não, é?" – ele apontou a espada para ela, mas Sakura pôde ver a boca dele se mexer, de maneira bem discreta, e dizendo "Confia em mim".

"Vamos lá, jovem Li, me surpreenda" – Rytwild estava em estado de êxtase. Se soubesse que seria tão fácil, teria feito a brincadeira antes. E sequer precisou chegar a dez rodadas para conseguir algo interessante. Mas estava além do imaginado. Acabar com sua inimiga, através do namorado dela, era simplesmente incrível.

Tão incrível que era uma mentira. Mas Rytwild só descobriu quando sentiu Shaoran tacando sua espada em SUA direção.

A feiticeira teve tempo de desviar, mas sentiu a espada passar de raspão em seu braço. Viu o chinês sorrir, satisfeito, enquanto Sakura a encarava, estupefata. No alto de sua cabeça, duas cartas tomando forma. Uma tinha a forma de uma mulher pálida, quase transparente, de cabelos bem curtinhos. A outra tinha o formato de um juiz alto e velho, com os longos cabelos brancos, e uma toga comprida. Verdade e Invisível.

"Aproveita, Sakura, capture as cartas" – Shaoran gritou, enquanto corria na direção de Rytwild – "Eu recupero as outras".

Rytwild observou ao redor, e percebeu que a barreira mágica, posta por ela mesma para que ninguém de fora percebesse o movimento de dentro, também havia desaparecido. Mas se ela não havia retirado, como as cartas e a barreira haviam cedido de repente?

Vendo Li avançando e a alcançando, Rytwild tentou usar uma magia para se defender. Mas viu, com espanto, que nada funcionava. Nada mesmo. Ele avançou com um golpe com o pé direito, que ela defendeu facilmente. Os dois iniciaram uma luta rápida de chutes e socos, que Rytwild defendia facilmente, mas não conseguia contra-atacar. Vendo-se sem saída, a feiticeira teve que se manter na defensiva. Precisava pensar em algo rápido, porque Shaoran aumentava a velocidade dos golpes, como bem se podia ver graças ao chute seguido da rasteira, que ela desviou com um pouco de dificuldade.

Enquanto isso, Sakura, sem nenhuma dificuldade, trancava as duas cartas presentes no recinto e as recebia com certo alívio. Com Invisível, havia recuperado as cartas Desaparecer e Névoa. Com Verdade, vinham as cartas Libra e Poder.

"Apagar e destruir para ficar Invisível" – Sakura murmurava enquanto encarava as seis cartas em suas mãos – "Equilíbrio e força para saber e contar a Verdade. Meu Deus, quantas mais de vocês vão ter que ser usadas para dar vida às outras?".

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura transformou Invisível e Verdade em Cartas Sakura, e terminado o processo, guardou todas em segurança. Agora, era hora de recuperar mais algumas.

Shaoran continuava lutando fortemente, mantendo Rytwild só na defensiva. A feiticeira não tinha outra escolha senão escapar pela porta da quadra e correr. Chegava a ser humilhante, ainda mais pensando em como estava com o controle há poucos minutos atrás. Mas já havia perdido seis cartas. Pelo menos as duas que havia ganhado, ela levaria.

Pensando nisso, Rytwild segurou com força Chuva e Vento e saiu correndo porta afora, enquanto Li parou por milésimos de segundo para respirar. Sakura tratou de ir atrás dela, mas não precisou andar muito. Um tufão de água invadiu a quadra, atingindo Rytwild em cheio e a jogando para dentro de novo. A feiticeira se levantou com dificuldade para ver Daniel a encarando, enquanto este domava o tufão de água que a atingira um pouco antes.

"Controle perfeito de água, interessante" – ela revidou o olhar de Daniel – "Pela forma de tufão, eu imagino que você seja o Controlador dos Maremotos, estou errada?".

"Nem um pouco" – Mick surgiu por detrás de Rytwild, roubando as cartas que estavam nas mãos da inimiga – "Pelo menos não nesse ponto. Agora você deveria guardar as cartas, e não deixá-las em suas mãos. Grande erro".

"Devolva-me isso" – Rytwild partiu para cima de Mick, mas além da garota desviar, a feiticeira foi atingida novamente, dessa vez por uma rajada de cristais, lançados por Nakata. A pequena guardiã estava em sua forma original, e estava acompanhada de Yamato e Meilin. Shiefa era quem cuidava da porta da quadra, ao lado de Tomoyo.

"Você não vai roubar mais nenhuma carta" – Nakata declarou, se preparando para o segundo ataque – "Se eu fosse você, devolvia as outras".

"Sonhos são realmente para as crianças" – Rytwild resolveu usar seu último trunfo. Partiu para cima de Nakata tão de repente que a guardiã nem conseguiu se defender. Com a mesma velocidade se levantou e saiu correndo para a porta da quadra. Shiefa se pôs a frente de Tomoyo e ficou em posição de luta. Rytwild aproveitou a velocidade em que estava para aplicar um soco na boca do estômago, que Shiefa defendeu com alguma dificuldade. Vendo que sua oponente atual era mais fraca, Rytwild aproveitou que seu punho estava sendo segurado por Shiefa e o torceu bem forte, fazendo a chinesa gritar. Meilin partiu para ajudar a prima, mas Rytwild deu duas voltas com Shiefa e a jogou em cima da prima, imobilizando as duas. Vendo que Tomoyo seria a próxima a ser atacada, Sakura puxou a prima para trás, deixando o caminho livre para a inimiga. Daniel dirigiu seu tufão de água para impedir a saída de Rytwild, mas ela desviou e saiu pela porta. Yamato tentou correr atrás dela, mas ao ver que ela já ganhava distância, desistiu.

"Droga, ela conseguiu sair" – Yamato deu um soco no chão, tentando descontar a raiva.

"Não fique assim, você fez o que pôde" – Shiefa tentou consolá-lo – "Embora eu ache que você poderia tê-la alcançado".

"Obrigado pelo incentivo".

"Pelo menos ela deixou várias cartas hoje" – Mick olhou as duas que estavam em suas mãos, e se espantou – "Vento e Chuva? Mas essas cartas não estavam com Sakura?".

"Ela roubou de mim" – Sakura pegou as cartas das mãos de Mick e as guardou junto com as outras – "Obrigada, mas não precisava ter se incomodado".

"Incomodar? Quando?" – Mick sorriu – "Fiz isso porque quero te ajudar, Sakura. E ajuda nunca é demais".

Sakura encarou Shaoran ao ouvir essas palavras, pensando no que ele havia dito momentos antes. O chinês apenas suspirou e guardou sua espada. Isso deixou o coração de Sakura levemente magoado. Estaria ele com raiva dela? Havia cansado de esperar?

"Afinal, o que houve aqui?" – Tomoyo perguntou, atraindo a atenção de todos – "Nem parecia que houve luta antes de chegarmos aqui".

"E não houve" – Shaoran respondeu, aparentando cansaço na voz – "Ela fez uma brincadeira conosco. Estávamos começando a virar o jogo quando vocês entraram".

"Sentíamos a barreira mágica envolvendo a quadra, mas não conseguíamos sentir nada além disso" – Nakata explicou, antes de voltar à sua forma falsa – "E de repente todas as presenças mágicas começaram a ficar nítidas, enquanto a barreira sumia. Ela desativou?".

"Não" – Shaoran voltou a responder – "Eu comecei a perceber que a presença dela foi ficando mais fraca, até que ficou quase nula. E aí tudo que ela fez de magia por aqui começou a sumir. Foi bem no momento em que ela me desafiou a matar Sakura".

"MATAR?" – Shiefa exclamou, assustada – "Por que ela te mandou fazer isso?".

"Fazia parte do jogo. Mas quando ela me mandou fazer isso, sua magia estava começando a desaparecer. Acho que ficou tão fraca que não conseguiu manter tudo que estava fazendo, e aí desapareceu barreira, cartas que estava usando e todo o resto".

"Eu não entendo" – Yamato comentou, pensativo – "Rytwild tem uma magia muito poderosa. Como, de repente, ela se acabou? Nunca ouvi dizer algo sobre isso".

"Acho que deveríamos perguntar à senhora Whitman" – Mick sugeriu – "Ela deve saber de alguma coisa".

"Concordo com você, Mick" – Daniel desfez o tufão de água, molhando ainda mais a quadra – "Mas antes, acho justo limparmos esse lugar. Quase alaguei tudo por aqui".

"Não foi sua culpa" – Meilin tentou consolá-lo – "Você só tentou pegar aquela megera".

"Eu deveria saber controlar esse movimento. Mas com água doce fica complicado. Água do mar é muito mais fácil de controlar".

"E por isso você é Controlador dos Maremotos" – Mick comentou – "Água doce nunca foi seu forte".

"Importante é que Sakura recuperou mais cartas hoje" – Tomoyo exclamou, feliz, mas ficou triste ao ver a expressão da amiga – "Não foi?".

"Foi sim" – ela respondeu, desanimada, e olhou para Shaoran – "Desculpa, eu só atrapalhei o nosso treinamento".

"Não se preocupe" – ele respondeu, se levantando, mas sem deixar de encará-la – "Só espero que você pense no que eu te disse".

"Eu pensei" – ela também se levantou e os dois ficaram frente a frente, se encarando com tanta intensidade que os outros não puderam deixar de observar, torcendo – "Mas agora o problema não é mais com você, Shaoran".

"Com quem é então?".

"Comigo".

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

_(O caminho que eu estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha)_

_I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown, full grown_

_(Eu tenho que dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida)_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they_

_(Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, não é?)_

_And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay_

_(E eu abandonarei a escuridão à frente se eu ficar)_

"Eu não vou te esperar a vida toda, Sakura" – Shaoran respondeu, mostrando que estava ficando farto daquela situação.

"Só mais um pouco, é tudo que eu peço" – ela pediu, chegando bem perto dele – "Eu só preciso de mais um tempinho. Eu preciso entender".

"Eu não sei" – ele passou a mão no cabelo, mostrando impaciência – "Eu não estou mais conseguindo me controlar".

"Por favor".

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba)_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_(Que isso não tem nada a ver com você)_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_(Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu)_

_We got some straightening out to do_

_(Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas)_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_(E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta do seu cobertor)_

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida)_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_(Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande)_

_And big girls don't cry_

_(E garotas grandes não choram)_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_(Não choram, não choram, não choram)_

Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Nada vai mudar, eu te garanto".

_Like a little school mate in the school yard_

_(Como um colega de escola no pátio da escola)_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_(__Nós jogaremos cartas)_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine valentine_

_(Eu serei a sua melhor amiga, e você será meu namorado)_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_(Sim, você pode segurar minha mão, se quiser)_

_'cause I wanna hold yours too_

_(Porque eu quero segurar a sua também)_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_(Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos nossos mundos secretos)_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_(Mas chegou a hora de eu ir pra casa)_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_(Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora)_

_I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

_(Eu preciso ficar sozinha concentrada, lúcida, em paz, serena)_

Ele deu um bufo de impaciência e saiu dali, deixando-a totalmente sem chão. Tomoyo lamentou baixinho, vendo que seu plano, de fato, tinha ido por água abaixo. Os outros também ficaram chateados, vendo que não tinha sido daquela vez. Apenas Nakata parecia normal. Sua expressão indicava que estava pensando em algo.

"Shaoran está sem paciência, não é mesmo?" – a menor perguntou para Tomoyo.

"Pelo visto sim. Desse jeito dará tudo errado".

"Pois eu acho que pode dar tudo certo" – a pequena sorriu – "Tomoyo, você que conhece bem a Sakura... você acha que uma injeção de confiança pode ajudá-la a sair desse impasse?".

"Do que você está falando?".

"Eu tenho um plano. Mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. E da sua influência também, diga-se de passagem".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAS QUE INFERNO!" – Rytwild jogava tudo que via pela frente no chão, assustando o seu fiel mordomo – "COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO, SEU VAGABUNDO?".

"Explicar o quê, senhora...".

"Meus poderes" – ela sussurrou perto da boca dele, de forma que o pobre não conseguia sequer ficar em pé de tanto que tremia – "Estava eu quase conseguindo eliminar a Kinomoto, e eles acabaram. Foi tudo por água abaixo. COMO VOCÊ EXPLICA ISSO?".

"Eu não sei senhora, fizemos tudo corretamente no último ritual".

"Tem certeza?" – ela apertou o braço dele com força, fincando suas grandes unhas até machucarem – "Escuta aqui, seu merda, se eu souber que você está me dando menos poder do que eu quero...".

"EU JURO QUE NÃO ESTOU!" – ele se ajoelhou, como se pedisse piedade – "Eu jamais faria isso com a senhora, pode ter certeza. Eu daria minha vida pela senhora".

"Então por que meus poderes não foram capazes de manter as magias de hoje? Hein?".

"Eu não sei mesmo, senhora. A não ser que...".

"A não ser que você tenha me dado menos poderes do que o devido, não é mesmo? VAMOS, CONFESSE!".

"Eu te juro que dei a mesma quantidade de poderes de sempre, senhora. A senhora mesma foi quem disse que a quantidade estava boa por enquanto, durante o ultimo ritual, ou não se lembra?".

Rytwild parou de pressionar o braço do seu comparsa e parou para pensar. De fato, ela foi quem determinara quando o ritual deveria terminar, então não poderia ter sido a fonte de poder dele que acabara. Mas então, qual seria?

"Eu preciso de uma informação. Onde está aquele livro cinza sobre fonte de poder?".

"Está junto com os outros, senhora. Quer que eu vá buscar?".

"Nesse exato minuto".

Ele se apressou em buscar o livro pedido por sua senhora, enquanto essa ficou pensando. Não poderia ser o que estava pensando. Se fosse, ela estava em sérios apuros. Sérios mesmo.

"Aqui senhora".

Quando menos percebeu, lá estava o livro em suas mãos, e seu fiel empregado olhando para ela, estático e silencioso. Conhecendo aquele livro com a palma das mãos, ela abriu exatamente no capítulo que queria. Em dois minutos, achou o que procurava. Então, sentiu sua pele ficar fria e pálida. Era exatamente o que pensava. O que significava que ela tinha que agir, e rápido.

"Eu preciso de uma nova fonte de poder. Incrivelmente poderosa, que dure enquanto eu estou nessa missão".

"Disse alguma coisa, senhora?".

"Nada não" – ela se levantou – "Arrume tudo isso aqui, e me deixe sozinha até segunda ordem. Não quero interrupções, nem para emergências. Vou pensar um pouco".

"Pensar no quê, senhora?".

"Isso já não é da sua conta" – ela se sentou – "Mas antes de sair, me traga um Martini. Vou precisar de um para pensar bem no que eu recolhi hoje. Pelo menos as informações que eu queria eu consegui. E vou me aproveitar delas".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava sentada na sala, assistindo televisão. Havia sido um domingo puxado, e agora, depois que tinha limpado toda sua casa, estava descansando. Seu pai estava na cozinha, fazendo o jantar que serviria para os dois. Touya disse que iria lá, mas Yukito estava doente, então preferiu ficar com ele, e marcou o jantar para outro dia. De fato que Sakura estava praticamente sozinha naquele dia. Então, não era de se espantar que ela estivesse passando os canais da televisão impacientemente, sem parar ou sequer olhar para algum.

"Filha, você quer vir me ajudar aqui na cozinha?" – Fujitaka chamou, atraindo a atenção da garota – "Acho que você precisa se distrair".

"Tem razão, papai" – ela desligou a TV e foi ajudá-lo – "Hoje o dia está um tédio".

"Por que você não sai para algum lugar?" – ele ofereceu a cebolinha para Sakura ir cortando – "Faz tanto tempo que você não vai passear um pouco".

"Estou com muitas obrigações pela frente, papai. Digamos que minha vida deu uma reviravolta total nos últimos meses".

"Entendo... mas não quero que você fique sozinha em casa, bufando desse jeito. Nem parece a minha filha".

Sakura ia responder quando o telefone tocou. Pedindo licença ao pai, ela saiu e foi atendê-lo, ouvindo a voz de Tomoyo do outro lado:

"_Por favor, poderia falar com Sakura?"._

"Sou eu, Tomoyo, pode falar".

"_Oh, que bom, Sakura. Queria saber se você está livre hoje"._

"Estava conversando com meu pai sobre isso agora mesmo. Fiquei o dia todo em casa hoje, estou morrendo de tédio".

"_Posso considerar isso como um 'sim', então?"._

"Acho que pode".

"_Ótimo. Porque estou querendo ir num karaokê aqui perto. Só nós duas. O que você acha?"._

"Karaokê?" – Sakura recebeu um gesto do pai, dizendo que deveria sair com Tomoyo – "Não sei, Tomoyo, você não quer vir aqui em casa? Poderíamos ver um filme, que tal?".

"_Ah Sakura, mas eu estou com tanta saudade de sair para cantar. E também faz tempo que não saímos apenas nós duas. Depois que você começou a namorar, nunca mais tivemos um momento só nosso"._

"Eu sei, Tomoyo, mas...".

"_Vamos, vai. Você vai se divertir, eu prometo"._

"OK, eu vou. Daqui a quanto tempo nos encontramos?".

"_Uma meia hora, que tal? Passo aí para te buscar"._

"Tudo bem, em meia hora estarei pronta".

"_Ótimo"._

As duas se despediram e Sakura, depois de pedir oficialmente ao seu pai, foi se arrumar. Kero estava deitado na cama, lendo alguns livros antigos que achou na biblioteca do senhor Kinomoto. Depois dos incidentes na quadra de treinamento, o pequeno guardião ficou sabendo do desaparecimento repentino dos poderes de Rytwild, e desde então começou a pesquisar. A mesma estava sendo feita por Sara e alguns Controladores da Hierarquia. Até a própria Rytwild desapareceu por completo desde o fatídico dia, provavelmente pela mesma razão.

"Algum sucesso, Kero?".

"Nenhum" – o pequeno guardião fechou o livro que estava lendo – "Não acho nenhuma razão plausível para os poderes dela estarem se esgotando".

"Liguei para Mick ontem, e ela me disse que a senhora Whitman também não achou nada" – Sakura pegou um vestido cor de rosa, com estampas florais e alcinhas finas – "Mas será que estamos procurando em lugares certos? Esses livros são do meu pai, duvido que tenha algo sobre magia".

"Os seres da Antiguidade costumavam ter muitos conhecimentos sobre magia, então achei que poderia achar algo" – Kero pegou outro livro da imensa pilha que estava sobre a escrivaninha de Sakura – "Mas até agora, nada que nos interesse".

"Precisamos descobrir isso logo" – Sakura vestiu o vestido rapidamente, e começou a pentear os cabelos – "Enquanto isso, que tal descansarmos? Tomoyo e eu iremos a um karaokê, quer ir?".

"Terei que ficar escondido?" – Kero viu a mestra confirmar – "Então acho melhor ficar por aqui. Odeio ficar escondido na sua bolsa, a cada dia parece que está mais cheia".

"Você é um reclamão, isso sim" – Sakura terminou de pentear os cabelos e começou a passar maquiagem – "Mas já que você não quer ir, te trago algo para comer, pode ser?".

"Gosto da idéia" – Kero sorriu de orelha a orelha – "Algo doce, por favor".

"Pode deixar" – Sakura sorriu de volta, e terminou de se arrumar. Pouco tempo depois, Tomoyo já buzinava em sua porta, pronta para buscá-la. Sakura se despediu do pai, e este ficou no portão até as duas sumirem de suas vistas, acenando com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Acho que vocês dois já podem ir" – Fujitaka gritou para a casa vizinha.

"Obrigada, senhor Kinomoto" – Nakata saiu de sua própria casa, com Yamato logo atrás – "Prometemos trazer notícias".

"Acho melhor irmos voando" – Yamato disse no ouvido de Nakata – "Temos que chegar antes delas".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nossa Tomoyo, que lugar vazio" – Sakura comentou ao chegarem ao lugar onde a motorista de Tomoyo as levou – "Nem parece um karaokê".

Era um prédio bastante bonito, com muitas janelas de vidro, de forma que o lugar todo dava para ser visto do lado de fora da rua. Mas estava escuro e quieto, o que é realmente estranho para um karaokê de domingo. Sakura achou que a amiga pudesse ter ido ao lugar errado, mas Tomoyo apenas lhe sorriu.

"As pessoas só chegarão mais tarde, Sakura" – ela pegou pela mão da amiga, e começaram a ir para dentro do prédio – "Vamos entrar, assim aproveitaremos para cantar muito enquanto está vazio".

Sakura concordou e as duas entraram no karaokê. Enquanto Sakura pagava a sua entrada, Tomoyo se aproximou da prima e falou em voz baixa:

"Sakura, posso te fazer uma pergunta?".

"Quantas quiser, Tomoyo, você sabe disso".

"É sobre o seu namoro com o Li".

"Eu imaginei que fosse" – o tom de voz de Sakura revelou que ficava pouco à vontade com o assunto – "Mas pode perguntar sim".

"Você está esperando algo dele? Digo, para voltarem?".

"Não exatamente, Tomoyo" – as duas entraram num ambiente escuro, iluminado fracamente apenas por uma luzinha azul no palco, que mostrava um piano – "O problema é que ele está sempre tentando me proteger, e preciso de um tempo para aprender a lidar com isso, sem me sentir fraca. Quero sentir que sou forte o bastante para enfrentar as coisas sozinha, e não depender dele e nem de ninguém".

"Mas tem algo que ele possa fazer para te ajudar nisso?".

"Eu não sei" – Sakura e Tomoyo se sentaram em uma mesinha próxima ao palco – "Talvez se ele me fizesse sentir mais confiança em mim mesma. Mas duvido que ele faça isso" – a card captor suspirou – "Shaoran não correria atrás de mim para provar algo do estilo. Ele com certeza vai esperar eu atingir esse ponto por mim mesma, se é que vai esperar".

"E se ele viesse atrás de você? Mostrasse que você é forte mesmo sem ele?".

"Não acredito que ele faça isso, Tomoyo. Shaoran é orgulhoso demais pra fazer isso. Além disso, como ele poderia demonstrar que eu sou forte e não preciso dele?".

"Sei lá... mostrando que ele precisa mais de você do que você dele?".

"Pensando bem, isso seria algo que realmente me traria confianças. Mas ele jamais faria isso, Tomoyo, esquece".

"Será?".

Sakura se assustou ao ouvir a voz que perguntou isso. Estava vindo diretamente do palco, onde um homem estava sentado no piano, alguém que não estava lá antes.

Nada mais, nada menos do que Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Não me mate por esse momento, Sakura, mas eu simplesmente faço tudo pelos meus amigos" – Eriol falava por um microfone que estava perto do piano – "Além disso, é um momento que quero guardar para a minha memória eternamente".

"Ai meu Deus" – Sakura encarou Tomoyo – "O que vocês aprontaram para mim?".

Tomoyo apenas deu um sorriso. Sem que Sakura pudesse revidar, Eriol começou a tocar uma linda música ao piano. Pouco a pouco, as luzes do palco iam sendo acesas, e para a surpresa de Sakura, lá estava Shaoran, bem no centro, pronto para cantar. O garoto estava com a cabeça baixa, completamente vermelho, e ao canto Eriol ria baixinho, enquanto continuava a tocar a melodia.

"Ai meu Deus" – Sakura só teve tempo de exclamar isso, quando Shaoran começou a cantar.

_Tonight it__'s very clear_

_(Hoje a noite está clara)_

_As were both lying here_

_(Enquanto nós dois estamos aqui)_

_Theres so many things I want to say_

_(Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer)_

_I will always love you_

_(Eu sempre te amarei)_

_I would never leave you alone_

_(EU jamais te deixaria sozinha)_

"Eu não estou acreditando nisso" – Eriol continuava a gargalhar em voz baixa, enquanto Shaoran criava coragem para olhar para uma estupefata Sakura, mostrando que não estava apenas cantando.

_Sometimes I just forget_

_(Às vezes eu apenas esqueço)_

_Say things I might regret_

_(Digo coisas das quais me arrependo)_

_It breaks my heart to see you crying_

_(Corta o meu coração te ver chorando)_

_I don't wanna lose you_

_(Eu não quero te perder)_

_I could never make it alone_

_(Eu jamais poderia fazer isso sozinho)_

"Ai que lindo!" – Tomoyo se emocionava enquanto via Sakura à beira de um choro, e Li vencendo a coragem, descendo do palco para encará-la mais de perto – "Ainda bem que estou filmando".

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_(Eu sou um homem que vai lutar pela sua honra)_

_I__'ll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_(Eu serei o herói com o qual você sonha)_

_We__'ll live forever_

_(Nós viveremos para sempre)_

_Knowing together that we_

_(Sabendo juntos que)_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_(Nós fazemos tudo pela glória do amor)_

De repente, várias luzes fortes se acenderam no palco, mostrando ao fundo um grupo completo, com baterista, guitarrista e tudo que tinha direito. Todos acompanhavam Eriol na música. Sakura não precisou olhar muito para reconhecê-los.

"Espera aí, eu conheço aquelas pessoas" – ela ficou boquiaberta – "MEU PAI, É O PESSOAL DA HIERARQUIA, O QUE ELES ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?".

"Você me paga, Tomoyo" – Shaoran murmurou antes de voltar a cantar, mais desinibido agora.

_You__'ll keep me standing tall_

_(Você vai me manter pra cima)_

_You__'ll help me through it all_

_(Você vai me ajudar a passar por tudo)_

_I__'m always strong when you're beside me_

_(Eu sou sempre forte quando você está do meu lado)_

_I have always needed you_

_(Eu sempre precisei de você)_

_I could never make it alone_

_(Eu jamais poderia ter feito isso sozinho)_

Ele apertou a mão de Sakura, e sentiu-a se arrepiar por completo. Estava pagando o maior mico, era verdade. Mas dessa vez, pelo menos, estava dando resultado. Isso deu coragem para continuar, totalmente desinibido dessa vez.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_(Eu sou um homem que vai lutar pela sua honra)_

_I__'ll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_(Eu serei o herói com o qual você sonha)_

_We'll live forever_

_(Nós viveremos para sempre)_

_Knowing together that we_

_(Sabendo juntos que)_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_(Nós fazemos tudo pela glória do amor)_

"Eriol, você tem a menor noção do que está acontecendo aqui?" – perguntou o baixista da banda que o acompanhava.

"Tenho sim, e como tenho" – Eriol esboçou um sorriso malicioso – "É a melhor parte da música, empolgação".

_Just like a knight in shining armor_

_(Como um cavaleiro em uma armadura brilhante)_

_From a long time ago_

_(De um longo tempo atrás)_

_Just in time I will save the day_

_(Bem a tempo eu salvarei o dia)_

_Take you to my castle far away_

_(E te levarei para um castelo bem longe)._

Enquanto o guitarrista entoava um belo solo, Shaoran se ajoelhou em frente à Sakura. Nesse ponto, a card captor já estava em completo pranto, mas se via um sorriso lindo formando no seu rosto. O jovem apertou mais forte a sua mão, e disse em alto e bom tom:

"Eu não agüento mais esperar, Sakura. Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. Mas já que você não se convence de que pode fazer as coisas sozinha, eu vou te convencer disso, não só provando que pode, mas também de que EU só sou alguma coisa com você ao meu lado".

"Shaoran, não diga isso".

"Eu sou uma pessoa melhor do seu lado, Sakura. Por favor, continue me ajudando".

E de repente, tudo que Sakura sentia, a insegurança, o medo, o remorso, e até a lembrança do beijo em Meilin, tudo sumiu. Jamais havia imaginado que Shaoran, o seu Shaoran, fosse se submeter a tanto para ficar com ela. Poderia não parecer muito, mas sendo Li, era a maior declaração do mundo. Então, sem pensar, ela o beijou, descontando toda a saudade que sentiu durante o tempo em que ficaram separados. A intensidade do beijo foi tanta que Sakura nem percebeu as muitas "vivas" que soaram durante o beijo. Se tivesse percebido, saberia que, naquele momento, todos os seus amigos mais íntimos, seus guardiões e os de Eriol (com exceção de Yue, já que Yukito estava doente, e de Kero, que ficou em casa) e toda a Hierarquia estavam assistindo aquela cena. Vendo que Shaoran estava ocupado demais para continuar a cantar, Eriol assumiu a primeira voz, recebendo em seguida, ajuda de Tomoyo como back-vocal.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor_

_(Eu sou um homem que vai lutar pela sua honra)_

_I__'ll be the hero you're dreaming of_

_(Eu serei o herói com o qual você sonha)_

_We'll live forever_

_(Nós viveremos para sempre)_

_Knowing together that we_

_(Sabendo juntos que)_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_(Nós fazemos tudo pela glória do amor)_

_We__'ll live forever_

_(Nós viveremos para sempre)_

_Knowing together that we_

_(Sabendo juntos que)_

_Did it all for the glory of love_

_(Nós fizemos tudo pela glória do amor)_

_We did it all for love_

_(Nós fizemos tudo por amor)_

_We did it all for love_

_(Nós fizemos tudo por amor)_

_We did it all for love_

_(Nós fizemos tudo por amor)_

_We did it all for love_

_(Nós fizemos tudo por amor)_

Quando a música terminou, todas as luzes do local se acenderam, e o casal se separou. Foi quando Sakura percebeu que havia gente DEMAIS naquele local, e escondeu a cabeça no peito de Shaoran, sentindo vergonha.

"Ah, foi tudo tão lindo" – Tomoyo exclamava, filmando com uma mão e segurando um microfone com a outra – "Nakata teve uma excelente idéia".

"Nakata?" – Sakura perguntou, encarando Tomoyo de canto de olho – "O que ela tem a ver com isso?".

"Fui eu quem bolou tudo" – Nakata gritou de uma mesa ao fundo, onde estava sentada com Yamato e Shiefa – "Foi ótimo, não?".

"Ela e Tomoyo estão tentando nos juntas há tempos" – Shaoran explicou – "Mas nenhum plano dava muito certo, até que Nakata bolou esse".

"Ela percebeu que tudo que você precisava era de uma dose extra de confiança, vinda, principalmente, da parte de Shaoran" – Tomoyo continuou explicando – "Então, ela achou que não teria melhor jeito do que ele se declarando".

"Uma simples declaração não era o bastante, não é mesmo?" – Shaoran resmungou, recebendo risinhos de todos no local – "Tinha que ter esse mini show, não é mesmo?".

"Não reclama que você aceitou" – Eriol respondeu, ainda sentado em frente ao piano – "Além disso, não teria a mesma graça se não fosse uma declaração cantada".

"E eu posso saber o que diabos esse monte de gente está fazendo aqui?" – Sakura disse, olhando para todos ali e apontando para Mick assim que a encontrou – "Isso tem dedo seu, Mick".

"Claro que tem!" – a menina sorriu – "Quando Tomoyo veio pedir ajuda ao Eriol para tocar ao piano, ninguém da Hierarquia quis ficar em casa rolando toda essa cena".

"A senhora Whitman está se contorcendo de vontade de vir aqui, mas o horário já não permite" – respondeu Alice Kimura, a mãe de Mick e Controladora da Água – "Ordenou que nós filmássemos tudo e contássemos as fofocas depois".

"Sem contar que foi ótimo contar com o pessoal da Hierarquia pra completar a banda" – Eriol sorriu ao pessoal do palco – "Rapazes, vocês são realmente ótimos".

"Disponha, Eriol" – Julian, que era o baterista em questão, agradeceu de volta – "Só não me proíba de sair com a Nakuru, sim?".

"Ele que tente!" – Nakuru surgiu em uma mesa ao lado da de Nakata, assustando Sakura – "Bato nele até ele pedir perdão".

"E por que aqui?" – Sakura perguntou, se sentindo realmente agradecida pelo esforço dos amigos, embora muito envergonhada.

"Porque aqui já tinha tudo que precisávamos" – Tomoyo respondeu, dando de ombros – "Além disso, precisávamos de um lugar que coubesse a todos. Pensamos num karaokê por isso".

"Só precisamos das influências de Tomoyo para reservar o local, o que não foi difícil" – foi a vez de Shaoran complementar – "O resto você já sabe".

"E como você aceitou?" – ela perguntou, olhando para ele – "Não é típico de você".

Ele sorriu de volta:

"O que eu não faria para voltarmos?"

_Continua_

ENFIM, MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! É, eu sei que demorei MUITO para postar esse... mas nossa, esse sim ficou PESADO. Foi tanta coisa acontecendo que eu nem sabia se dividia ele em dois ou deixava desse jeito. Resolvi deixar. Acho que ninguém se importa em ler 21 páginas de Word, não é mesmo?

(Ah, pelo menos foi bastante coisa, pra quem atrasou tanto).

Mas para quem esperou tanto, eis aí, nosso casalzinho vinte voltou. E VOLTOU COM TUDO. Isso que deu eu ficar lendo fic da Rô demais. Começo a achar que Shaoran pode cantar no meio dos karaokês, e fico enfiando o coitado nessas situações. Rô, me desculpa por ter roubado sua idéia, mas eu achei tão legal quando a li em Sem Barreiras – Nos Braços do Amor que fiquei com a idéia DESDE A VEZ QUE LI. Sorry mesmo, querida.

Ah, as músicas. É, eu resolvi apelar pra muitas nesse capítulo. Mas nossa, ele ficou tão pesado que senti que deveria pôr músicas. Usei um trecho de "Memórias", da Pitty (de novo, eu sei. Ainda aparecerá outras vezes), e "Big Girls Don't Cry", da Fergie, e "Glory of Love", do Peter Certera (sim, a música do Karatê Kid II, se alguém reconheceu). A da Fergie foi uma sugestão da Maki (litlledoll linda!), há muito tempo, quando ela leu o capítulo 13. Segundo ela, é a cara da Sakura nessa situação. Já a do Peter... bem, essa foi escolha minha (réuconfessaqueamakaratekidsim). Espero que tenham gostado.

Pra terminar, quero agradecer a todos que ainda lêem a minha fic, mesmo com a demora. E, mais uma vez, agradecer a quem me cobrou. Sempre me colocam pra cima e me fazem querer continuar escrevendo.

E claro, pra Maki, que me ajudou com a música, pra Tamy, que continuou me dando sugestões (e que está ansiosa pra ler o resto, agora que sabe o que continuará acontecendo), e pro pessoal do Twilight Haters, que me deu ânimo nesses dias para continuar escrevendo. AMO TODOS VOCÊS!

Beijos

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
